Squaresoft City
by JTurner
Summary: This is a story that takes place in an alternate universe where several Final Fantasy and other Square Enix characters live their lives in a place called Square City. This story is full of Drama, Romance, Action, and some funny parts. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Squaresoft City

All characters used in this story are property of Square-Enix.

This fic is set in an alternate universe where Final Fantasy characters and other Square characters all exist in the same place. They live out their lives, find love, and trouble in a place called Square City. This story is labeled as a Romance/Drama but there is actually more to it than that. There is action, comedy, suspense as well so if there's a little bit of everything. It's a long story because the cast of characters is large. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

_There will be new stories…some will be the same…_

Yuna walked down the streets of Square City. It was a nice warm sunny day and the sky was clear. Yuna looked up at the incredibly tall buildings as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Sometimes I miss Besaid" thought Yuna.

Yuna ran her fingers through her short brown hair and smiled. She always smiled when she thought of her home island of Besaid. She loved Besaid but Square City had started to grow on her after living there for a few years.

Yuna approached a store at the corner with a big sign that said "Oaka's" on the front. As soon as she walked through the sliding glass door she approached a young boy wearing a red smock who was stocking shelves.

"Excuse me where are your diapers?" asked Yuna.

"They're on aisle five" said the young boy as he pointed toward the aisle.

"Thank you" said Yuna.

She walked over to aisle five. There were several brands of diapers on the shelves.

"There was a certain brand Lulu wanted me to get….. hmmm… oh there it is."

Yuna grabbed the package of diapers and made her way to the cash register.

"That'll be 50 gil" said the little old lady behind the register.

"50 gil! Lulu wasn't kidding when she said diapers were expensive" thought Yuna.

She reached into the back pocket of her shorts, pulled out the money and paid the 50 gil. Yuna made her way out of the store with the diapers. She walked through the sliding glass door when suddenly she was bumped into by a stranger rushing past her. The diapers fell to the ground.

"How rude, you should watch where you're going!" yelled Yuna as she bent down to pick up the diapers.

"Oh I'm sorry let me get that for you" said the stranger.

He bent down and grabbed the diapers before Yuna could get them and handed them to her.

"I'm really sorry. I'm late for an important interview and I just got in a rush" said the stranger.

"It's ok just…" said Yuna as she finally looked up at the stranger.

He was a young man with short blonde hair and seemed to be around Yuna's age. He was a few inches taller than Yuna. His skin was slightly tanned and his smile seemed to shine brightly as he looked at Yuna.

"Wow…" said Yuna under her breath unknowingly.

"Hey, I'm Tidus" said the young man

"I'm . . . I'm . . . Yuna!" said Yuna almost forgetting her name for a moment.

She thought he was cute from the moment she saw him. Yuna couldn't help but blush a bit. She always got a little shy around guys she thought were cute.

"Hey Yuna it's nice to meet you. Wow you really have pretty eyes. I've never seen eyes like that. I'm not just using that as some lame pick up line" laughed Tidus.

Yuna giggled a bit.

"My mother was Al Bhed. That's why my right eye color is green. You should see my cousin Rikku's eyes. She is pure Al Bhed and her eyes swirl at the center" said Yuna.

"Well it couldn't be much more awesome than having one green eye and one blue eye" said Tidus.

Yuna blushed a little more.

"You have a child?" asked Tidus looking at the diapers.

"Oh no! . . . I mean no. This is for my friend Lulu she has a son. I'm just helping her out for the day" said Yuna quickly.

"That's nice of you"

"Are you from Square? I don't think I've ever seen you around this part of town before." said Yuna.

"Well I'm actually from Zanarkand. I moved to Square about two weeks ago. I'm a blitzball player so I've come here to play. What about you?"

"I'm originally from Besaid but I came to Square a few years ago to train at the Summoner Academy"

"Wow that's awesome! I…uh oh"

Tidus looked at his wristwatch.

"I'm sorry I'm late for an interview. Umm maybe I'll see you around Yuna" said Tidus.

"I hope so" replied Yuna.

Tidus rushed off down the street and Yuna stood there smiling.

"He was really cute. I can't wait to tell Rikku about this" thought Yuna.

(Next Scene)

"Where is your damn head today boy!" yelled Cid Highwind.

Cid grabbed his stubby blonde hair in frustration. He then adjusted his flight goggles and walked over to a large cylindrical jet engine that was being worked on by a blonde spiky headed young man. Cid puffed on a cigarette then yelled some more.

"Move the hell outta the way Cloud and let me do that! You're just going to mess shit up"

"Chill Cid I almost got it!" said Cloud.

Cloud took a wrench and twisted a few knobs on the engine.

"See? Easy as pie" smiled Cloud.

Cloud wiped his greasy hands on a nearby towel and smiled at Cid.

"Stop smiling like you're smooth Mr. cool. Just make sure you pay close attention to what you're doing and we'll have this airship repaired in no time. I'm closing up the shop now you can go clean yourself up and leave" said Cid.

"Thanks Cid. I'll see you tomorrow" said Cloud.

Cloud worked in Cid Highwind's machina shop full time but this was only a stepping stone for what he really wanted to do, join the Shinra SOLDIERS. Ever since he was a boy growing up in the small village of Nibelheim he dreamed of joining SOLDIER and making first class like his hero Sephiroth. Everyday after work Cloud went to the gym to train both his sword and materia skills so that one day he could accomplish this dream.

Cloud took a quick shower in the bathroom of Cid's shop and changed his greasy clothes. He grabbed his gym bag and his buster sword and made his way out of the shop.

"Hey kid" said Cid as Cloud was about to leave.

"Yeah Cid?"

"Train hard kid and you'll make it…" said Cid.

"Thanks Cid I really appreciate that"

"….cause god knows you ain't cut out to be a mechanic the rest of your life!" Cid laughed and Cloud chuckled as well.

"Thanks Cid"

Cloud left the shop and Cid went upstairs to his apartment that was above his shop.

"Shera! Make me some tea please!" yelled Cid as he walked up the stairs.

Cloud stepped out into the streets and walked for a few blocks. The streets were full of people going about their business and carrying on with there daily routine. Cloud approached a building with a large sign that said "Auron's Gym, sword lessons get your first one free".

Cloud walked into Auron's Gym. There were several exercise machines scattered about and a ring toward the center. In the back was the locker room and this was where Cloud headed. On his way toward the locker room Cloud passed a young woman with short grey colored hair. She was dressed in all black and practiced with a long curved sword with a skull on its hilt.

"Nice form Paine. Keep practicing and you'll almost get as good as me" laughed Cloud.

Paine stopped practicing and simply looked at Cloud.

"Whatever" said Paine rolling her eyes.

She got back into her ready position and began slashing at the air with her sword.

"Squall was looking for you a few minutes ago. He's in the locker room." said Paine.

"Ok " said Cloud as he walked toward the back of the gym.

He walked through the door of the men's locker room. Of course there were several rows of lockers there and a few guys standing around in towels. Cloud walked up to a young brown haired man that sat on a bench polishing a gun blade. The young man looked up as Cloud approached. He had a long scar down the middle of his face.

"What's up Squall?" asked Cloud.

"Not much, it's about time you showed up. I was looking for a sparring partner" said Squall.

Just then Auron the owner of the gym approached the two. He was an older man with dark hair that had a few strands of grey. He wore dark glasses and took a few sips from a large jug.

"You two take it easy this time. The last time you two nearly wrecked the place" said Auron.

"Ok Auron" said Cloud.

Auron walked away slowly.

"Dang you tear up a few things just once and you never live it down" said Cloud.

"Seriously….so… you think you're ready to try out for SOLDIER?" asked Squall.

He had finished polishing his gun blade and stood up from the bench with it in his hand.

"I think I'm getting there but I really want to blow them away. I'm going to train a bit more"

Cloud put his stuff down on the bench and began rooting through his belongings.

"I still think you should join SeeD instead of SOLDIER. We could always use another good fighter like you in SeeD. Besides I could put in a good word for you with Headmaster Cid and Headmistress Edea" said Squall.

"I appreciate it but joining SOLDIER has always been my dream. Besides I'm much more skilled with materia than Guardian Force junctioning. At SeeD it's mandatory to use Guardian Forces and that scares me. Don't they make you lose your memory?"

"It's not nearly as bad as the media makes it out to be. It's really easy to remember anything you temporarily lose and that doesn't happen very often" said Squall.

"Oh ok… so you ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Squall.

"Are you ready to spar with me? Geez did you forget already?"

"I know I was just kidding heh heh" laughed Squall.

Cloud and Squall left the locker room and made their way to the ring in the center of the gym.

"Oh great let's hope they don't tear the place down again" said Paine in the distance.

Cloud and Squall entered the ring and faced off in their ready positions. Auron, Paine and a few of the other people in the gym gathered around to watch.

"Good luck" said Squall

"You too" said Cloud.

The two stared at each other for a moment then as if on cue the two lunged at each other. Cloud struck out with a horizontal slash that Squall blocked vertically with his gun blade. Squall pushed off Clouds sword and countered with an overhead vertical strike. Cloud side stepped the attack and followed up with another horizontal slash toward Squall's head. Squall ducked under the attack and stepped back a few feet. He held his left arm out and stretched out his left hand.

"Firaga!"

Squall cast a Firaga spell. Suddenly a large ball of fire appeared before Cloud and exploded. Cloud jumped back and missed most of the attack. His clothes were singed slightly. He looked forward to see Squall preparing to cast another Firaga spell.

"Gotta stay on your toes! Firaga!"

Squall cast another Firaga but Cloud didn't move. The green materia on Clouds armlet began to glow.

"Ice 3!"

Cloud cast an Ice 3 spell on the Firaga Spell that froze the big ball of fire. Squall ran at Cloud and began to let loose a series of quick attack. Cloud deflected the attacks with his buster sword but he found it difficult.

"His sword is a lot lighter than mine. Gotta back him up a little." thought Cloud.

"Bolt 3"

Cloud cast a Bolt spell. A flash of lightning struck from above Squall which made him jump back a few feet to avoid it.

"I hung in there long enough to charge up a limit break!" yelled Cloud.

He held his sword with both hands and charged it with red energy.

"Blade Beam!" yelled Cloud as he unleashed his limit break.

A wave of red energy shot from Cloud's sword along the floor toward Squall.

"Float" said Squall as he cast a float spell that made him hover above the ground.

The wave of energy missed Squall and continued toward the back of the gym where it crashed into a wall and did some damage.

"I knew they would break something" said Auron under his breath.

"Good fight" said Squall as he floated back down to the ground.

"Not bad yourself man you really keep me on my toes" said Cloud.

"You'll need to be aware if you're going to pass that SOLDIER exam" said Squall.

"Well they didn't bring the whole place down this time" said Paine to Auron.

Squall and Cloud packed up their things in the locker room and prepared to leave Auron's gym.

"So how's things going with you and Tifa or are you dating Aeris this week?" laughed Squall.

"You trying to be funny? It's not like that at all. There is no love triangle between me, Tifa, and Aeris. Besides Tifa doesn't have any feelings like that for me. She just wants to be friends because we've known each other for so long. We do come from the same hometown you know" replied Cloud.

"Sure, whatever you say" chuckled Squall.

"….and anyway I know you aren't trying to make fun of me. You've got your own drama to deal with –cough- Rinoa –cough-

"Hey, the big difference between my situation and yours is that I at least try to stick with one woman" laughed Squall.

Cloud and Squall just laughed.

(Next Scene)

"Mog table 6 wants another order of Carob nut casserole" said Tifa as she walked up to the pickup window.

Tifa was an attractive young woman with long black hair that stretched down her back. She brushed a few crumbs off her skirt then reached for some plates of food on the pickup table. Tifa had been a waitress at Junon diner for a while but she really wanted to run a place of her own.

"Another order kupo? I get so tired of this diner sometimes I could scream! Kupo!" said Mog as he hovered by the pickup window.

Mog was a moogle. Moogles are cute little creatures that look almost like white teddy bears. They have short purple wings and a small antenna with a purple fluffy ball on the end that adorns their heads. Mog had a chef hat on his head that covered his antenna this time though.

"I know what you mean Mog. The customers can be a drag sometimes and the pay for this amount of work doesn't even seem right. That's why I hope I can get my own place someday" said Tifa as she began to walk off with the plates.

"When you get that place count me in 'po" said Mog.

"Sure thing Mog" said Tifa as she walked off with the plates of food.

She approached a booth where a woman with short frizzy blonde hair sat. A tall slender man and a short man sat with her.

"Oh my! You took so long with that food love. I thought that I would pass out from hunger" said the woman.

She held her hand on her chest. Her shirt was very tight and showed a lot of cleavage.

"Hey good one Le Blanc" snorted the short fat man.

"I know Ormi. It's so hard to find good service nowadays. Isn't that right Logos?" asked Le Blanc.

"Indeed it is Le Blanc" said Logos the tall slender man.

"Thank you love you may go now. Oh and don't expect much of a tip dear" said Le Blanc as she accepted her plate of food.

"What a bitch. I wish she would act like that with me on the street." thought Tifa as she handed them their food.

Tifa walked away slightly frustrated. She couldn't let her anger get the best of her.

"I shouldn't think things like that. I shouldn't fight people for petty things like that" thought Tifa.

Tifa studied the martial arts style of Zangan Ryu under Master Zangan and he always taught her to only fight in self defense though she would often imagine popping some of these annoying customers a good one.

"Hey Tifa!"

Tifa turned around to see a blonde haired young woman walk through the door. She wore glasses, a pink skirt and had her long blonde hair pinned up in the back.

"Hey Quistis what's up?" said Tifa to the young woman.

"Hey I know you're busy but I just wanted to give you this invitation really fast" said Quistis.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Invitation?" asked Tifa receiving the invitation.

"The SeeD's are having a ball in a few weeks. We can invite people who aren't SeeD's as well. It's going to be so fun! Selphie is out giving a few more people their invitations."

"That sounds great. It's an excuse to get all dressed up!" smiled Tifa.

"Exactly! Well I'll talk you later Tifa" said Quistis as she waved goodbye and began to leave the diner.

"Bye" said Tifa.

Tifa smiled as she looked at the invitation.

"I wonder if Cloud will go too?" thought Tifa as walked toward the back of the diner.

"Oh well it's almost time for me to get off work"

(Next Scene)

Yuna walked up the drive way of Lulu and Wakka's home. It was a nice quiet neighborhood which was in contrast to much of the rest of Square City. Yuna knocked on the door and after a few moments Lulu answered the door.

"Thank you so much Yuna. I really appreciate that" said Lulu.

Lulu had long dark hair that was pinned up in the back. Her skin was a little pale and she wore all black. She held a baby boy in her arms. He was a happy baby boy with bright red hair.

"It's no problem Lulu" smiled Yuna as she walked into the living and set the package of diapers down on a chair.

Lulu and Wakka's home was beautifully decorated with many of Lulu's dolls.

"Here hold Vidina" said Lulu as she handed her son to Yuna.

"Hey there Vidina have you been a good boy?" laughed Yuna as she picked up Vidina.

He had a big smile on his face.

"He's been really good today. The diapers were about 50 gil right? Here you go" said Lulu reaching into a purse and retrieving 50 gil for Yuna.

"It's ok Lulu this one is on me" smiled Yuna.

"You always were so generous" said Lulu.

"Where is Wakka?" asked Yuna as she bounced Vidina in her arms.

"Oh he is out in the back yard interviewing a new recruit for the Aurochs. Want to go watch?" asked Yuna.

"Sure" said Yuna.

They walked to the back of the house and looked out the large window overlooking the back yard. Wakka, a tan skinned man, held a blitzball in his hand while talking to a blonde haired young man. After a moment Yuna realized it was the Tidus.

"It's him" said Yuna.

"You know him?" asked Lulu.

"Umm yeah I met him today" said Yuna.

Outside in the backyard Wakka instructed Tidus.

"Ok let's see how you shoot ya? Go long" said Wakka.

A slight breeze blew and moved Wakkas red hair a bit.

"Do you have an extra blitzball?' asked Tidus.

"Yeah why?" asked Wakka.

"Why? ...because you're never going to see that one again! This one is going out of the park!" laughed Tidus as he ran several yards away.

"You're a cocky one ya? We'll see" said Wakka.

Tidus got ready and Wakka ran toward him. He then kicked the blitzball as hard as he could. The blitzball sped toward Tidus.

"Time for the Jecht Shot!" yelled Tidus.

Tidus hit the ball with his right elbow. The ball hit a tree then bounced back toward Tidus. Tidus hit it again with his left elbow and it hit another tree. The blitzball then bounced up high in the air. Tidus leapt up high and began spinning like a corkscrew.

"Whoa" said Wakka as he watched in amazement.

Tidus stopped spinning and kicked the ball with a large amount of force. The Blitzball flew over the house and was never seen again.

"Whoa hoo hoo. That was amazing ya? You got your spot on the Aurochs!" yelled Wakka.

"Thanks" said Tidus as he landed back on the ground.

"That was incredible" said Lulu.

"He's amazing" thought Yuna.

(End Chapter 1)

So what did you think? Please tell me. Like I said it's my first time doing this kind of fic so I'm going to try my best and also hopefully I'll be able to have appearances from characters from several different Final Fantasy's so be patient and maybe your favorite characters will make at least a cameo appearance later on. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh Cloud I almost forgot" said Squall reaching into his bag.

He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Cloud.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation to the SeeD ball we're having at the Garden in a few weeks. It's an excuse for the ladies to get all dressed up and stuff but it should be pretty fun."

"Oh ok thanks" said Cloud.

The two continued to walk down the street. A few minutes later they approached Junon Diner and Tifa walked out as soon as they came near.

"Hey Cloud. Hey Squall what's up?" said Tifa as she exited the diner.

"Not too much" said Squall.

"We're just coming from Auron's. How was work today?" asked Cloud.

"….."

"That bad eh?" asked Cloud.

"I should be out of here soon. I'm determined to get my own place. So I see you got an invitation too?" said Tifa as she pointed to the envelope in Cloud's hand.

"Oh yeah. So you're going to?" asked Cloud.

"I think I will. It should be really fun" said Tifa.

"Yeah"

"Well I have some errands to run. I'll talk to you two later" said Tifa as she walked down the street.

"Bye" said Squall.

"Talk to you later Tifa" said Cloud.

Cloud and Squall continued to walk down the street.

"If Aeris shows up to the SeeD ball this is going to get really interesting" laughed Squall.

"Squall….shut up…"

(Next Scene)

Wakka and Tidus walked back into the house after Tidus's impressive display of the Jecht Shot.

"That was impressive. I never seen anything like that before ya know?" said Wakka as he walked into the house.

"Thanks a lot I ….."

Tidus stopped in mid sentence as he walked into the house and saw Yuna there holding Vidina. He thought his chances of seeing her were very slim in such a large city as Square but here she was.

"Its you…hi" stuttered Tidus.

"Hello Tidus" smiled Yuna.

"You two know each other?" asked Wakka

"We ran into each other today" said Tidus.

"Literally" laughed Yuna.

Lulu could sense the attraction between Tidus and Yuna so she made her move.

"Here, give me Vidina"

Lulu took Vidina from Yuna and walked over to Wakka.

"Wakka I need your help in the kitchen" said Lulu

"What?"

"Just come on" said Lulu as she pulled Wakka out of the room.

Tidus and Yuna were alone in the room.

"Hi" said Tidus.

"Hi" smiled Yuna.

Tidus walked over to a couch and sat down.

"That was a really amazing shot you did" said Yuna as she sat down beside him.

"You saw that? Thanks. My dad invented it."

"So your father was a blitzball player?"

"Yeah he was one of the best in Zanarkand. He never actually taught me that shot though. I had to secretly watch him and teach myself how to do it" said Tidus.

He kind of looked sad for a moment after saying that then immediately went back to smiling.

"So you're following in your fathers footsteps. My father was a powerful summoner so I'm trying to follow in his footsteps too" said Yuna.

"Now this summoner stuff sounds interesting. I don't really know much about magic and summons and things. Zanarkand didn't really have many mages around. I've heard a lot of people mention Guardian Forces, Espers, Summon Monsters, Eidolons, and Aeons but I don't really know what they are talking about. Can you give me some info on it?" asked Tidus.

"Sure…now let me see how I can explain this quickly so I don't babble on and bore you…"

"No please take all the time you need. I really want to learn about this stuff it's really interesting" said Tidus.

"Well. . . let's start off by explaining what Guardian Forces, Espers, Summon Monsters, Eidolons and Aeons really are. All of these terms describe the spirits that inhabit our planet. These spirits lend aid to the inhabitants of this planet whenever needed.

"Why are there so many terms to describe the same thing?" asked Tidus.

"Well they describe the order of spirit by the amount of power they wield. Espers and Guardian Forces are the weak levels of spirits and Eidolons and Aeons are the higher powered spirits. Summon Monsters tend to fall in the middle. The names also change depending on the way in which they are used.

"Really…" said Tidus.

"Yes, for instance the mercenaries known as SeeD's are required to use Guardian Forces to augment their fighting ability. Guardian Forces are junctioned which simply means that they are joined with the users mind. In a sense they become a part of the user. They enable the user to use magic spells, various skills, and even summon the Guardian Force temporarily when need be.

"What about Espers?"

"Espers, are the weakest form of summon magic because they are actually the remains of dead spirits. When the spirits power fades away they leave a little piece of themselves in the form of an ore called Magicite. The Magicite can be used to cast certain spells and even temporarily summon the spirit to perform a low level attack. Not many people use Espers because with the Magicite you can only use certain spells. Usually only three to five spells so they don't offer enough versatility.

"I see"

"Let's see whats next? Oh Summon Monsters are spirits whose essences have been accidentally trapped in materia. People use materia to augment their strength and use magic as well. I think the Shinra SOLDIERS use a lot of materia. Of course if you have natural ability to use magic like Lulu does then you don't need materia to use magic. Summon Monsters have about mid level attack power although there is a legend about one particular Summon materia.

"What is it?"

"It says that the spirits of thirteen knights were trapped in materia and that their power combined is the most powerful summon magic in the universe. Even more powerful than Aeon power. That's just a legend though.

"That's amazing! Go on please" said Tidus as he moved a little closer to Yuna on the couch. It seemed that he showed genuine interest in what Yuna had to say.

"Now I'll go on to the spirits that trained summoners use. Summoners are the only ones capable of accessing the higher level spirits called Eidolons and Aeons. That's because we commune with the spirits and actually try to find favor with them. They choose to aid us and lend us their awesome power. Eidolons have large amounts of destructive power. In ancient times they were said to have leveled whole cities. The thing is just like Espers, Guardian Forces, and Summon Monsters they only stay around temporarily when summoned.

"So after they attack they just simply disappear?

"Yes, they return to their world. Aeons are the only ones that can be summoned indefinitely and controlled by the summoner.

"Controlled?"

"Yes. Aeons are the highest order of spirit. Their attacks are incredibly powerful and the summoner is actually able to tell the spirit what it wants it to do. Whereas with the other types of spirit they do as they please and then leave. Well I think that's everything in a nutshell."

"Wow that is so awesome! That's for ridding me of my ignorance. Now I'll actually know what people are talking about" said Tidus

"It's no problem. I'm glad you're interested. Most people get bored when I start to explain this stuff" said Yuna.

"You seem like a really awesome girl Yuna"

"Thank's you're not so bad yourself" laughed Yuna.

They both chuckled a bit then got silent for a few moments. Tidus finally broke the silence.

"Yuna…"

"Yes Tidus?"

"Would you like to maybe hang out sometime?" asked Tidus.

"Yes I'd love too"

"That's great! Can I get your phone number?"

"Sure" said Yuna.

Yuna grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her number on it.

"That's my cell phone number so you can reach me anytime"

"Great I'll give you a call really soon" said Tidus smiling.

"Ok" smiled Yuna.

Meanwhile in the next room Wakka and Lulu had been listening to the whole conversation between Yuna and Tidus.

"Lu is this what you pulled me in here for? You just wanted to eavesdrop on them ya?

"Be quiet or they'll hear you. I could tell they liked each other from the start and I know how you get so overprotective of Yuna" said Lulu as she bounced Vidina in her arms.

"Aww c'mon I'm not that bad. . ." said Wakka.

Lulu simply looked at him with a blank stare. Vidina looked up at his father and giggled.

"Am I?" asked Wakka while scratching his head.

(Next Scene)

C'mon Barret buy a flower please! You can give it to Marlene! Marlene would like a flower?

A young woman with a long brown ponytail stood at a flower stall in the area known as Wall Market. Several vendors had set up stalls to sell their goods around the area. She tightened the pink ribbon in her hair as she talked to a very large, muscular dark skinned man. Next to him was a little girl with brown hair.

"Aeris, now you trying bring Marlene into this?" said Barret.

"Daddy that's a pretty flower' said Marlene pointing to a pink flower.

"Your daughter has good taste Barret" laughed Aeris.

Barret sighed and rubbed his face.

"How much is it?"

"20 gil…"

"20 gil! I bet Cloud would only have to pay 1 gil…" said Barret under his breath.

"What?" asked Aeris.

"Just give me the flower"

Aeris got the flower and wrapped it in some pink tissue paper around the stem. She then handed it to Marlene. Barret payed her the 20 gil.

"Thanks for the flower daddy" smiled Marlene.

"You're welcome sweetheart. You ready to go to the park?" asked Barret.

"Yes"

"Bye Aeris" said Barret.

"Bye Miss Aeris" said Marlene.

"Bye Marlene. Thanks Barret" said Aeris as she waved goodbye to them.

Aeris went back to rearranging the flowers at her stall. The sun was beginning to set when a small young woman with short brown hair and a yellow sun dress walked up to Aeris. Aeris didn't notice the young woman and kept on working on her display.

"Hey Aeris" said the young woman.

"Oh hey Selphie! I didn't see you there" said Aeris.

Aeris stopped working on her display and looked at Selphie.

"What can I do for you?" asked Aeris.

"I wanted to tell you about the SeeD ball that we're going to have at the Garden in a few days. It's going to be so much fun! You see I'm the chairwoman of the committee planning it and I wanted to know if you would help decorate with your flowers. You have the prettiest flowers Aeris and I really want you to help. Please, please, please, please, please!" begged Selphie.

"Ok hah hah. I'll help you. You don't have to beg Selphie" laughed Aeris.

"Thank you so much. You're going to make a lot of money off this too because we have a big budget set aside for this ball! It's going to be so great! Also don't tell anyone this but…" Selphie looked around to see if anyone was around then leaned toward Aeris and whispered.

"I'm trying to see if Lenne can make a surprise performance"

"Lenne! The singer Lenne!" yelled Aeris.

"Shhhhh lower your voice. Yes the singer Lenne. I'm currently trying to get in contact with her" said Selphie quietly.

"Wow that would be great. Her music is so good and romantic. It makes you feel all sorts of different feelings. You know I heard a rumor that she got a lot of her inspiration from her boyfriend that died a few years ago" said Aeris.

"Yes I heard that too. Oh that's so sad and romantic at the same time" said Selphie.

The two young women sighed together.

"Well, I'll be in touch with you about the decorations for the ball. It's starting to get dark now so I better head back to the Garden" said Selphie.

"Yeah, I'm about to pack up too and go home. I hate being on the streets for too long after dark. Talk to you later Selphie"

"Bye Aeris"

Selphie left and Aeris finished putting away her things and closing up her stall. On her way out of Wall Market she thought to herself.

"I need to see if Cloud is going to this ball"

(Next Scene)

"Zidane if we don't get jobs the landlord is going to kick us out! We'll be homeless!" said a little black mage.

He wore a yellow hat and a blue cloak. His eyes were like yellow circles and his entire face could not be seen. He bounced frantically around a young brown haired man with a tail. The young man held his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Vivi, I know I'm trying to figure something out" said Zidane.

"If we don't find something soon then we're out on the street for good! Oh no I'm going to be homeless…." said Vivi.

Vivi sat down on the curb and looked down at the gutter.

"Vivi calm down. There has got to be someplace around here that's hiring" said Zidane.

"Zidane, we've tried all over the city and no one is hiring" said Vivi sadly.

"Oh my yes, yes, yes that was a good performance indeed if I do say so myself" said a strange high pitched voice.

Vivi and Zidane turned around to see a very short man standing there. He was even shorted than Vivi. He looked almost like a small child and he wore a mask over his face that was in the shape of a ducks bill.

"The feeling, the emotion, the sadness yes, yes, yes it's all there indeed it is. You two have potential yep yep" said the strange young man.

"Who….are you?" asked Zidane.

"Oh how rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Tobli! Yes Tobli is my name and my name is Tobli indeed it is yep yep. I couldn't help but hear your predicament and I must say it's a rather bad predicament to be in and that I have been there myself yep yep" Tobli talked so fast.

"How can you help us?" asked Vivi.

"Oh yes yes! You see I'm a producer. That is I like to produce. I'm a person that produces. Produces shows that is. My fellow Hypello companions and I run a production company and we are looking for great actors to star in our shows. Would you be interested in working for me and becoming famous?"

"Are you serious?" asked Zidane.

"Yes yes I am serious! I know potential when I see it young lads! I'm sure I can help you out of your financial troubles!" replied Tobli.

"Wow….acting. That doesn't sound bad at all" said Zidane.

"We need a job badly. We'll do it!" said Vivi.

"This is great! Great indeed! There is much time and so little to do I mean there is much to do and so little time!"

(Next Scene)

Quistis walked through a rough neighborhood. She had stayed out giving invitations to the ball just a little too long and now it was dark.

"I shouldn't have stayed out so late. I hate this place at night."

Quistis continued to walk down the dark street. The train that would take her home was only a few blocks away. She walked past a stoop where a bunch of rough looking characters sat. They watched her for a second then one of them shouted to her.

"Hey baby you need to make like a baseball and let me hit it!"

The group laughed at the vulgar remark that was made. Quistis simply ignored them and continued on.

"What a bunch of creeps" said Quistis under her breath.

The thugs got up from the stoop and began to follow Quistis down the sidewalk. There were five of them. The biggest of them had large fiery red hair and on his right hand he had a set of claws. He was obviously the leader of the group.

"Yo you think you too good for us? What we not rich and high class enough for you?" yelled the big guy.

Quistis stopped and looked at the group of thugs.

"How rich you are has nothing to do with it. You're a bunch of rude, vulgar, immature little wannabe thugs that think yelling obscenities at a lady is how you get them to notice you" said Quistis.

"She's a tough one eh Amarant?" said one of the thugs to the biggest thug.

"Yeah but I like em like that. I like to tame girls like that. Get her"

With that the four thugs near Amarant started walking toward Quistis. Quistis pulled out her whip with surprising speed and slashed the four thugs across their faces in a straight line.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with tonight!" yelled Quistis as she expertly wielded her whip.

Quistis was a SeeD. A specially trained mercenary so her fighting skills were pretty top notch. After striking the four thugs she wrapped her whip around the leg of one of the thugs and tripped him up. He fell back and hit the ground hard knocking him unconscious. Another of the thugs rushed at Quistis. She simply sidestepped him and tripped him up with her foot. She struck her whip out at a nearby trash can. Her whip wrapped around it and she then hurled the trash can at the two other thugs.

"It's fitting. You're nothing but trash anyway" said Quistis as she hit them with the trash can.

Before she could react Amarant was attacking her. He moved with great speed for someone so large. He got near Quistis and pushed her on the ground. Quistis struck her whip out and it wrapped around Amarant's large arm.

"That felt like a mosquito bite" laughed Amarant.

He simply pulled the whip out of Quistis's hand and threw her whip on the ground. Amarant then leapt on top of Quistis and held her down.

"Get off of me!" yelled Quistis.

Amarant held his claw up to Quistis face.

"C'mon baby you know you want it"

"I wish I was junctioned" thought Quistis.

Suddenly out of no where Amarant was knocked off of Quistis.

Amarant slid across the ground then quickly got up.

"What the!.." yelled Amarant.

Standing next to Quistis was a man that brought an eerie dark presence. His hair was long and black as the night sky. His eyes glowed red. His mouth was covered slightly by the red cloak that he wore. His left arm was a metallic claw like gauntlet. He looked at Quistis for a moment then looked at Amarant.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you should have kept walking buddy" said Amarant as he got up off the ground.

Amarant lunged at the mysterious man with his claw extended. The man deflected the attack with his gauntlet then punched Amarant directly in his stomach. Amarant bent over in pain but then shook it up.

"AAARRRGH!" yelled Amarant as he prepared to attack again.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and Amarant stopped in his tracks. In the blink of an eye the mysterious man had pulled out a gun and shot at Amarant. Amarant looked at his claws and saw that they had been completely shot off.

"Leave" said the mysterious man.

Amarant ran off into the dark streets without hesitation. Soon his thug friends joined him.

Quistis still sat on the ground. She was still amazed by the whole thing. The man looked to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" asked the man.

"Yes I'm fine" said Quistis as she stood up.

Quistis looked into his glowing eyes and sensed a warmness about him. His exterior seemed sinister but by looking into his eyes she could see that it wasn't so.

Quistis dusted herself and went to pick up her whip.

"Thanks for your help. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't…."

Quistis turned around to look at the mysterious man but he had vanished without a trace.

"Where'd he go?" thought Quistis.

She looked around and saw no sign of him. She only saw a Shinra Corporation truck pass by.

"This is enough excitement for me tonight" thought Quistis as she made her way to the train station.

(End Chapter 2)

Thanks for reading. Be sure to let me know what you think. I'm sure any Final Fantasy fan knows who it was that helped Quistis out. Anyway we'll find out more about that and many other things later on so keep reading please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You started talking about summoning?" yelled a blonde girl with long braided hair.

She sat on the couch of an apartment next to Yuna. Yuna laughed then began talking.

"Rikku don't worry I didn't bore him. He was actually interested in what I had to say. He even asked if I wanted to hang out sometime"

"Well that's good. How's he look?" asked Rikku.

"Oh he's so cute! Beautiful eyes, smile, and a tan he's gorgeous!"

Just then Yuna and Rikku's other roommate Paine walked through the door.

"What are you two so giggly about?" asked Paine as she walked in and closed the door.

"Yuna is telling me about this guy she met yesterday. He's a new player for the Aurochs" said Rikku.

"Oh? Well spill it" laughed Paine as she sat down on a love seat.

"Well he's originally from Zanarkand and he is really sweet and good looking and…"

"Wow, looks like she's really sprung on this guy" laughed Paine.

"I know I just hope he calls…" said Yuna.

"You know guys; they always try to wait a few days before calling so they won't look too interested" said Rikku.

Yuna was about to speak but her cell phone on the coffee table started ringing.

-Ring Ring-

"You don't think that's?..." said Yuna puzzled.

"Hurry up and answer it!" yelled Rikku.

Yuna picked up her cell phone and answered it.

"…Hello?"

"Hey Yuna it's me Tidus."

"Oh hey Tidus how are you?"

Yuna smiled brightly and Rikku and Paine began smiling as well.

"I'm good. Say I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime tomorrow? I get out of practice with the Aurochs tomorrow around 6:30 pm so are you free around that time?"

"I have an evening class tomorrow that ends at 7:00 pm so anytime after that I'd love to hang out" said Yuna.

"What class is it?" asked Tidus.

"It's Aeon Control 501"

"Awesome! Well let's say we meet up at Square Park at around 8 pm? Is that good? I'll need a little time to take a shower and get dressed after practice." said Tidus.

"That sounds great. I'll meet you at the statue of Ramza. Ok?" said Yuna

"Ok that's fine. Well I'll see you then. Take care" said Tidus.

"Thanks you too" said Yuna.

Yuna hung up the phone. Rikku and Paine looked at Yuna with bright smiles.

"We have to pick out what you're going to wear!" yelled Rikku.

"Uh oh it's time for another Rikku makeover. Brace yourselves" said Paine.

"To the closets!" yelled Rikku as she jumped up from the couch.

(Next Scene)

"So where do you want to go tonight Rinoa?" asked Squall.

He walked out of an apartment building with his arm around a young woman with dark hair and brown highlights. She was shorter than Squall and she ran her fingers slightly through her hair as she smiled. The sun began setting over the horizon of the city.

"There's a bar called "Fate" I wouldn't mind checking out. It's over on Dog Street.

"Oh I've heard of that place. I heard it attracts a pretty rough crowd. You sure you want to go?" asked Squall.

"I'm not worried I got my big strong SeeD man with me"

Rinoa gave Squall a quick peck on the cheek then snuggled closer to him. Squall and Rinoa got into Squall's car and made their way to Dog Street. They continued to talk in the car.

"I picked my dress out for the SeeD ball today" said Rinoa.

"Really?" asked Squall.

"Yes and I'm not going to tell you what it looks like. I want you to be in awe of my stunning beauty!" laughed Rinoa.

"Hmm I can't wait for that" laughed Squall.

"Quistis and Selphie are working so hard on the ball. Aeris is providing the flowers and decorations for it I heard" said Rinoa.

"So Aeris will be there? Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa all together in the same place, this will be interesting" said Squall.

"Oh leave Cloud alone. I think he has deep feelings for both of them and that just makes him confused. You had problems expression your emotions when I first met you so give him a break"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Squall.

"Sure you don't… oh there's Fate over there" said Rinoa.

Squall parallel parked the car about a block away from the bar. Outside the bar a very large bouncer stood. He had several tattoos, piercings, and even had demon horns grafted into his forehead. Soon a shorter bouncer with brown hair walked through the door.

"Volt it's your turn to watch the inside" said the brown haired bouncer.

"Ok Sion" said Volt as he went inside.

Sion was a lot shorter than Volt but he seemed to be in shape and more than capable of handling the door by himself. Rinoa and Squall stood in the small line to get inside and it wasn't long before they got in.

"Enjoy yourselves" said Sion as Squall and Rinoa walked inside.

"I think Zell told me he used to train with that Sion guy" said Squall to Rinoa.

They entered the Bar and saw that it was a pretty lively and animated place. On the right side of the bar several booths were aligned along the wall. On the left side was a bar and toward the back that was a staircase that led to the balcony where a few pool tables stood. Squall and Rinoa made their way to one of the booths and prepared to flag down a waitress. Little did they know up stairs someone was watching them from the balcony.

"I can't believe she's still dating that little loser" said a young man holding a pool stick.

He was a fairly tall young man with blonde hair. He wore a long grey coat and on his face was a scar similar to Squalls only it pointed in the opposite direction.

"Seifer you should teach him a lesson ya know?" said a dark skinned young man that stood beside him. He was very muscular. He took his shot and completely missed the cue ball. There was a short white haired girl with an eye patch standing beside him.

"POOR" was all she said.

"Leave me alone Fujin ya know?" said the young man.

"Raijin I think you're right. I think I'll go pay our good friends a visit" said Seifer to the young man. He set his pool stick on the table then walked down the stairs"

"Wait for us Seifer! We're a posse we roll together ya know?" said Raijin.

"AFFIRMATIVE" said Fujin as she and Raijin followed Seifer down the stairs.

"I'd like a Maiden's Kiss" said Rinoa to the waitress.

The waitress looked really young. She had a blonde pony tail and on her shirt was the name tag "Dominique".

"Ok and what drink will you have sir?" asked Dominique to Squall.

"I'll have a Hero Drink" said Squall.

"Ok I'll have that for you soon!" said Dominique as she bounded off cheerfully with the orders.

"This is a nice place" said Rinoa.

Just then Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin walked up to the booth.

"Maybe I spoke to soon" said Rinoa.

"Well looky here if it isn't the SeeD man and his woman. Having a little date?" said Seifer.

"Seifer don't start anything. Don't be a jerk just go back to what you were doing ok?" said Rinoa.

"Jerk? I'm hurt Rinoa. You didn't think I was a jerk last summer when you and SeeD boy here broke up"

Seifer moved closer to Squall and whispered.

"We got really close that summer if you know what I mean. Really, really close" laughed Seifer.

Without hesitation Squall pushed Seifer as hard as he could. Seifer was knocked back a bit and Squall stood up from his booth. Seifer and Squall stood in each others face.

"You wanna play chicken wuss? C'mon bring it you little punk. I'll put another scar on your face!" yelled Seifer.

Then Volt and another bouncer with long black hair and a black full body tattoo showed up.

"Kou grab the other guy I got Seifer" said Volt.

"Ok" replied Kou.

The two bouncers held Seifer and Squall away from each other.

"Seifer I'm getting damn sick and tired of you and your cronies coming in here starting fights!" yelled Volt as Seifer struggled in his arms.

"Let go you big ox! I'm out of here. Suddenly this place isn't as cool as it used to be since you let losers like him in. Fujin, Raijin let's bounce!"

Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin left the bar. Kou let go of Squall and Volt walked up to him.

"I saw the whole thing. I know it wasn't your fault. That Seifer guy is always causing trouble. We should have restricted him and his crew from the bar a long time ago. If you want to stay here and keep drinking you can. I'm not going to kick you out" said Volt.

"One things for sure, I've never seen any of the guys in here actually stand up to Seifer" laughed Kou.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm in the mood for drinks anymore" said Squall.

Squall walked toward the door.

"Squall wait! Wait!" said Rinoa as she ran after him.

Squall began walking to his car down the street and Rinoa followed him. The sun had finally finished setting and first dark had arrived.

"Squall please wait!" yelled Rinoa.

Squall stopped near his car and turned around.

"What?"

"Baby I'm sorry" said Rinoa.

A little over a year ago Rinoa and Squall had a few problems in their relationship. They took a little break from each other and Rinoa hooked up with Squall's worst enemy Seifer. It was a blow to Squall that he tried to overcome but in truth his blood boiled whenever he thought of Seifer and Rinoa together.

"You've already apologized for last summer" said Squall.

"I know but I know it still hurts you and that kills me" said Rinoa.

Rinoa walked up to Squall and hugged him tightly. She then looked up into his eyes.

"Squall I love you so much. I was hurt and confused back then. I was just on the rebound and Seifer happened to be there. If I could take that all back I would but I just want you to know that what happened then means nothing to me. You're the one I want to be with forever" said Rinoa.

Rinoa and Squall started kissing passionately. Rinoa then snuggled close to Squall as he embraced her.

"Squall I want to be Mrs. Leonhart one day" said Rinoa softly.

"Now that'd be something" said Squall.

"We'll never get there if you don't trust me now when I say you're the only one I want" said Rinoa.

"Yeah.." said Squall reluctantly.

"So let's go back inside. No use in wasting those drinks" said Rinoa.

(Next Scene)

Ring Ring

The phone rang in Clouds apartment. Cloud got up from the couch and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey handsome what are you up to?" asked Aeris on the other end.

"Hey beautiful what's up? I'm just watching a little television" said Cloud.

"Oh. Say, are you going to the SeeD Ball?" asked Aeris.

"Yeah I am. Are you?" asked Cloud.

"Yep. I'm providing the flowers and decorations. I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date?" asked Aeris.

"Um ok sure Aeris" said Cloud.

"That's great! We'll be the best couple there. I'll talk to you later Cloud"

"Ok Aeris"

Cloud hung up the phone and started walking back to the couch when the phone rang again.

Ring Ring

Cloud answered it again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cloud it's me Tifa" said Tifa on the other end.

"Hey Tifa what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you had a date for the SeeD ball?" asked Tifa.

"Well yeah I just told Aeris I'd take her…" said Cloud.

"Oh…I see…ok well… that's nice Cloud. I was going to suggest going together but you already have a date…"

"Oh I'm sorry Tifa. Aeris just called me and…"

"Ha ha it's ok Cloud you don't have to explain anything to me. I'll just find someone else. Talk to you later Cloud"

"Later Tifa" said Cloud.

Cloud hung up the phone and walked back to the couch. As he watched television he began to think.

"Maybe Squall was right…Maybe I am in a love triangle…."

(Next Scene)

Quistis walked into her apartment. It had been a long day working at the Garden and preparing for the upcoming SeeD ball. She got comfortable in her apartment and went into her bedroom. She changed into some grey sweat pants and a pink tank top. She then sprawled out on her couch and began watching television. A small black cat wearing a crown and riding a giant stuffed Moogle appeared on the TV screen.

"Hey everybody it's time for the Cait Sith comedy hour!" said Cait Sith

"Nothing can end the day like watching a stuffed cat riding a Moogle do sketch comedy" said Quistis.

Quistis had been thinking about the night before all day. Who was that mysterious man that saved her?

"If it hadn't been for him…."

Quistis replayed the events in her head. She started flipping through the channels until she came upon the news. The blonde newswoman began talking about something rather interesting.

"Hello this is Sue Shillingsworth reporting for your 10pm news. It appears that Square City has its own super hero. There have been several reports of a mysterious man in a red cloak traveling across the rooftops. This mysterious man helped save a young girl from an apartment fire last night in Sector 7. Our reporter Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh got a chance to talk with Calle the young girl today."

The camera then shifts to a middle aged dark haired man talking to Calle. She was a young girl with dark tanned skin and brown hair.

"Hello Calle how are you?" asked Rick.

"I'm fine Mr. Rickenbaugh since that man saved me. He's my hero!" said Calle.

"What did the man look like?"

"He was really tall and he had long black hair. He wore a red cloak and his eyes were glowing red too. Normally I probably would have been afraid of a guy like that but he was so gentle and warm" said Calle.

"Well, what would you like to say to your hero if he is out there watching?" asked Rick.

"I want to say thank you so much! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Mystery Man!"

"Hmm Mystery Man…. That's kind of catchy" said Rick.

"It was him" said Quistis.

The mystery man that saved her last night had also saved that little girl. Quistis decided to get ready for bed. She walked into her bedroom and was about to get in bed when she saw a shadow outside her window.

"What the?"

Quistis walked over to the window and opened it. She looked out on the fire escape and there was the Mysterious man.

"Normally hanging outside a girl's window could get you branded as a stalker. I'll make an exception this time and not call the cops. You did save me after all."

The mysterious man looked at Quistis for a moment then spoke in a soft calm voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" said the man.

Quistis felt a warmth about this man despite his dark appearance. His glowing eyes were gentle and kind.

"That was great what you did for that little girl……they call you the Mystery Man you know?...what's your real name? asked Quistis.

The man was silent for a moment then answered.

"I'm Vincent. What is your name?"

"I'm Quistis….how did you know where I lived?"

"I followed you last night but I saw the apartment fire in the distance and decided to help" answered Vincent.

"It's cold out. Come inside" said Quistis.

"It might be best if I did not. I only wanted to make sure that you were doing fine."

"Why did you run off last night? You left before I got a chance to say thank you" said Quistis.

"…the Shinra."

Quistis thought for a moment and she remembered a Shinra Inc patrol unit passing through at the time she was attacked.

"The Shinra? Are they after you?" asked Quistis.

"I must go. I don't want to endanger you"

Vincent turned away and prepared to leave.

"Vincent…can you come back this time tomorrow night?...I really would like to talk to you again"

Vincent looked back for a moment.

"I can't make any promises" said Vincent.

"Vincent….please keep helping people like you did for me and that young girl. You can do a lot of good" said Quistis.

Vincent looked down and didn't answer. He then leapt off the fire escape. He seemed to almost float to the other side of the street and landed on top of a building. He then ran off into the darkness and disappeared.

"I think he likes me" smiled Quistis.

(End Chapter 3)

Wow this chapter had a little more cameos than the other two. First the bar called Fate and Sion, Volt, Kou, and Dominique are characters from a game created by Squaresoft called The Bouncer. I know they aren't Final Fantasy characters but I couldn't resist putting them in for a quick cameo. I may even bring them back later on in the story but I haven't decided yet. Also the reporters in the news cast, Sue Shillingsworth and Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh, are my original characters that I have used in some other stories. Just figured I'd let them in for a quick cameo. Calle is a minor character in Final Fantasy X and X-2. Well as always let me know what you think and I really hope you keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Zell please be careful with that!" yelled Selphie.

I blonde young man with a black tattoo across his face struggled to carry a heavy box full of decorations. Selphie and the rest of the SeeD ball committee worked diligently in the Garden's ballroom. The Garden is the headquarters for the mercenary SeeD's. Its ballroom was large and magnificent. When entering the elegant ballroom one would immediately notice the high ceiling and the large sky light up top. Toward the middle was a stage where the band would play. All around several people set up tables and decorations.

"I got it I'm not going to drop it" said Zell as he walked away.

Selphie was approached by a tall brown haired young man that wore a black cowboy hat.

"Irvine help Zell carry that box over to the stage he's going to drop it I know it!" said Selphie.

"Sure no problem" said Irvine as he walked over to help Zell with the box.

"I said I got it!" yelled Zell.

Selphie walked across the ballroom to where Aeris was setting up some flowers.

"Aeris those are so beautiful I'm so happy you're helping me with this. It's been pretty stressful trying to get all this together" said Selphie.

"Oh it's no problem. Don't worry Selphie everything is going to go just fine. I think you're doing a great job putting this together" said Aeris in a calm reassuring tone.

"Thanks Aeris I really needed to hear that. So you have a date yet?"

"I'm going with Cloud" Aeris was beaming with delight as she said that.

"Oh! He's a cute one. I always thought him and Tifa were an item?" asked Selphie.

"No, there just good childhood friends. Cloud and I have been talking and hanging out a little more lately so I think it may go somewhere" said Aeris.

"That's nice"

"What about you? Who's the lucky guy that's going to take you?" asked Aeris.

"Irvine asked me" said Selphie.

"Oh the cowboy? He looks like a real smooth charmer type. You like him?" asked Aeris.

"He's sweet but I don't really know if we should start dating seriously yet"

"Why's that?" asked Aeris.

"Well, like I said he is sweet but Irvine is sometimes afraid to be himself. He tries to put out this suave ladies man image but deep down there's a lot more to him than that. I've seen that side of him before but he doesn't let it out that often. I need a guy that's not afraid to be himself" said Selphie.

"I see" said Aeris.

"Quistis is going to go with Nida. They aren't dating or anything they're just friends too. Of course Squall and Rinoa will be there together" said Selphie.

"Of course" laughed Aeris.

"I don't really know who Zell is going to go with. He doesn't seem interested in any of the girls here so he may bring someone outside SeeD. Anyway I have to go over there and help Quistis" said Selphie.

"Ok Selphie I'll finish up over here" said Aeris.

(Next Scene)

"Great job today boys you really hustled out there! We gonna show the Beasts what's up ya?" Wakka yelled to his blitzball team the Aurochs.

Tidus stood there in front of Wakka with 5 other young men. Square City's Blitzball Dome was a humongous sphere that set in the middle of a large stadium. The sphere would fill up completely with a waterlike substance and two teams would play a game called blitzball. This game required great swimming skills, stamina, and strength. The Aurochs stood outside the sphere because they had just finished practice. All the teams in the Square League had scheduled times that they could use the sphere for practice.

"Cap'n!" yelled the Aurochs.

"I can't hear you!" yelled Wakka.

"CAP'N!" yelled the Aurochs even louder.

"Better. Go hit the showers fellas."

Tidus and the other Aurochs began to leave the stadium area and go to the Aurochs locker to wash up. Wakka called Tidus back.

"Hey Tidus, can I talk to you really quick?"

Tidus walked up to Wakka who was standing on some stadium steps near the sphere.

"What's up Wakka?" asked Tidus.

"Hey…I hear you and Yuna have a date tonight ya?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah I was going to meet her at the park to hang out for a bit then probably grab a bite to eat" said Tidus.

"That sounds good ya know but….well I'm not trying to say that I don't trust you or anything but I just want you to know that Yuna is like a little sister to me ya know? Me and Lu have always been like her older brother and sister and we look out for her. You seem like a nice guy but I just want you to treat Yuna right. She's a special girl."

"I understand you Wakka. I like Yuna and I promise you I won't do anything disrespectful" said Tidus.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that because…if you did do something disrespectful…I'd have to hunt you down!"

Wakka grabbed Tidus playfully and put him in a headlock.

"Hey leggo! I promised!"

"Ha ha go hit the showers you want to be nice and clean for your date" laughed Wakka as he let Tidus go.

(Next Scene)

"You think this acting thing will work out for us?" asked Vivi.

"I think it will work out pretty well. I mean how hard can it be? You say a few lines and get paid" said Zidane.

"I'm sure it's not that easy Zidane" said Vivi.

The two of them walked through the streets looking for the address that Tobli had given them. The two of them were to come and begin rehearsal for Tobli's first play "One Flew Over the Chocobo's Nest: A story of confusing love"

"I think the title needs a little work" said Vivi.

"A love story eh? I hope there are some hot chicks that we get to work with!" said Zidane.

"I think this is the place" said Vivi.

The two of them walked up to an old theater on the corner. A sign on the door read "Tobli and Company theater coming soon"

"Yep this is it" said Zidane as they walked through the double doors.

"Finally you've come! Yes, yes, yes you've come. Now we can start!" said Tobli running up to them.

The theater was rather large. It had stadium like seating that went full circle around a stage at the center of the building. Tobli ran up the stairs and fell down face first as he approached Zidane and Vivi at the door.

"Whoa! Are you ok?" said Zidane as he helped the little man up.

"Oh, no problem are you two ready to become stars?" asked Tobli.

"Yep" said Vivi.

"Good, Good, Good. Well let me introduce you to the rest of Tobli and company!" Tobli ran down the stairs toward the stage and almost tripped again.

"Man that guy should cut down on the coffee in the morning" said Zidane

Zidane and Vivi walked down to center stage where a fairly large group of people stood.

"Are those…Hypellos?" asked Vivi quietly.

"Oh yeah they are. You never seen Hypellos before?" asked Zidane.

"Nope. Only heard of them"

On the stage a few Hypellos stood. Hypellos are a race of amphibious beings. They have blue-green skin, large fishlike eyes, and webbed feet and toes. They normally live on the banks of the Moonflow but a few have been known to come to the city looking for a more interesting life. There were five Hypellos total in Tobli's company. Near the Hypellos on the stage were two young women and two young men. One of the young women really caught Zidane's eye. She wore a red halter top and had long dark hair that shimmered as she moved her head. Her smile was so beautiful. She laughed and talked with the other young woman and the two other young men.

"Man, I can't wait for a love scene with her" said Zidane to Vivi under his breath.

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" Yes, Yes I'd like to introduce to you the newest members of Tobli and Company, Zidane and Vivi!

"Hey, I'm Zidane"

"Vivi"

"Well my fishlike companions over there are Hypellos. They'll be taking care of all the technical things like lights and sounds and things. Say hello fellas" said Tobli.

"Hellosh, howsh are yoush today?" said the five Hypellos in unison.

"That's kind of creepy" thought Zidane.

"…and over here we have your co stars. Introduce yourselves" said Tobli.

"I'm Kairi nice to meet you" said a cute young woman. She had short red hair and wore a white halter top. She was cute but not as attractive as the next girl in Zidane's opinion.

"I'm Garnet" this was the girl that Zidane was attracted to right off the bat. Her smile sent tingles down Zidanes spine.

"I…I'm … I'm Zidane" stuttered Zidane.

"Heh heh you told us already" said Garnet jokingly.

"Zidane try not to drown yourself in all that drool there buddy" said Vivi under his breath.

"Hey I'm Sora" said a brown haired young man. He seemed cheerful and nice.

"I'm Riku" said a silver haired young man. He wore a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles.

"Well now that we have all the introductions out of the way let's get down to business. First off let me tell you all what parts you will be playing. Garnet you'll be playing the Princess who is the Hero's love interest."

"You're perfect for that." complimented Kairi.

"Oh I'm so nervous don't I have to do a love scene?" asked Garnet.

"You'll be fine" said Kairi.

"Kairi, you will be the Princesses hand maiden and best friend" said Tobli.

"Great!" smiled Kairi.

"Sora you will be the Hero's squire and best friend" continued Tobli.

"Awesome" said Sora.

"…and now for the part of the Hero" said Tobli.

"C'mon please, please, please pick me c'mon, c'mon." said Zidane in his mind repeatedly.

"Riku! You'll be the Hero who is the princesses love interest" said Tobli.

"That's fine with me" said Riku.

"Dammit!" thought Zidane.

"Well what part do we get?" asked Vivi.

"Oh yes yes I almost forgot. You and Zidane will be …… Hunchback Peasant number one and number two!" said Tobli.

The others began to giggle a bit.

"You have to be kidding me!" yelled Zidane.

"Hunchback Peasants?" asked Vivi.

"Why the hell do we have to be Hunchback peasants?" asked Zidane.

"Well when I saw you two on the corner the other day you captured the spirit of a peasant so well. You said you were about to lose your apartment and couldn't pay your bills and so I felt that you two could play the role better than anyone" said Tobli.

Zidane was really embarrassed. Tobli just aired out his dirty laundry in front of everyone….in front of Garnet. He needed the money badly but his pride was just too strong and began to get in the way.

"No way I'm being a peasant much less a hunchback one! You brought us here to make fools out of us! We're out of here! C'mon Vivi!" Zidane began to walk up the stairs toward the exit.

"But Zidane we really do need the money and maybe we could make really good Hunchbacks…"

Zidane was furious.

"Fine Vivi then you do it. I'm leaving"

Zidane walked up the stairs and left the theater. He began walking up the street and thinking.

"I can't believe he told them we're about to lose the apartment. As if I had a chance with that Garnet girl. Now she probably thinks I'm some poor loser" thought Zidane.

"Zidane!"

Zidane turned around slowly to see Garnet running up to him.

"What?" asked Zidane.

"Listen, I'm sure Tobli didn't mean to insult you. I'm sure he sincerely wanted to help you and your friend out with your situation" said Garnet.

Zidane started to turn around and walk away.

"Zidane the situation you're in is nothing to be ashamed of. We all go through hard times. It's not easy out there in the world but what you should be ashamed of is if you lose your apartment because you were too proud to accept a good paying job because it cast you as a peasant" said Garnet.

Zidane stopped walking.

"We're all getting paid the same thing. It's not like you're getting paid any less for being a peasant. If you won't do it for yourself will you….do it for me?" asked Garnet.

Zidane turned around and walked toward Garnet a bit.

"Do it for you?" asked Zidane.

"Yeah…I know we just met but you seem like a pretty nice guy. I'd hate to miss out on making a new friend" said Garnet.

Zidane scratched his head for moment.

"You're right I really do need the money. You think Tobli will take me back?"

"Of course! Tobli is a sweet little man and he only wants to help people" said Garnet.

Zidane and Garnet began to walk back to the theater.

"You really have a way with words you know" said Zidane.

"Thanks and you'll probably look kind of cute wearing a hunchback" said Garnet.

(Next Scene)

In Junon Diner Tifa and Mog had been working hard all day. The customers hadn't been bad that day in fact most were pretty nice and gave Tifa decent tips. Tifa walked up to the pickup window and gave Mog another order.

"Tifa that guy over there is checking you out, kupo. Don't turn around just get a glimpse of him when you're walking back to your table. He's over at table 2 'po" said Mog.

Tifa turned and walked back to give drinks to her table. She caught a glimpse of the man Mog was talking about. He was a handsome olive skinned man with a shaved head and dark glasses. He was well dressed in a black expensive suit. Tifa could really see that he was watching her very closely as she walked back to the pickup window.

"Wow I really do think he was checking me out Mog" lauged Tifa.

"I know… uh oh he's coming this way! Oh kupo!" said Mog as he flew off to the back of the kitchen.

Tifa turned around slowly to see the young man standing a few feet away from her. He was really tall and had a slight smile on his face.

"Excuse me ma'am. I don't usually do this but…well first of all let me introduce myself. My name is Rude but don't let the name fool you I'm actually a pretty polite guy. " said Rude.

"Ha ha. I'm Tifa. It's nice to meet you Rude" laughed Tifa

"I just couldn't resist coming over here and saying hello. Well I know I'm a stranger and we just met but….here…here's my card. My cell phone number is written on the back. If you'd like to maybe have coffee or something give me a call"

Rude handed Tifa the card.

"Thanks" said Tifa as she put the card in her pocket.

"Well I have to go now. Hopefully I'll see you again" said Rude.

"Bye Rude" said Tifa.

Rude left the diner and Mog slowly hovered back to the pickup window.

"That was smooth! 'po" said Mog.

"Yeah I know.." said Tifa.

Tifa reached back into her pocket and looked at the card. On the front it read. "Turks Division Shinra Inc" and on the back was Rude's cell phone number written in pen.

(Next Scene)

Yuna stood in the middle of a large circular room with white marble floor. In her hand she held a long wand. Her eyes were shut as she began to move the wand about in the air. After a few moments a portal began to open in the air high above Yuna. She continued to move the wand about as the portal began to grow larger.

"Valefor come forth!" yelled Yuna.

Soon a large birdlike Aeon flew through the portal. It circled the room and began screeching loudly. Yuna began to concentrate harder and soon the Aeon flew to the ground near her. Yuna walked up to the Aeon and began saying soothing things to it.

"It's ok. Be calm"

Valefor looked at Yuna and bent its head down toward Yuna. Yuna then began petting its beak. Valefor seemed to like Yuna's petting and began to calm down more. Soon a man wearing blue robes entered the room. His hair was long and blonde and he pinned it up in a ponytail. Yuna turned around and bowed to the man as he approached.

"Master Isaaru" said Yuna.

"Yuna your skill is quite impressive. You seem to connect with the Aeons on a level that I have never seen. With this skill I am sure you will do very well in the Summoner Face off. You could probably win and receive an apprenticeship with the high summoner"

"That would be very interesting since my father is the High summoner" laughed Yuna.

"Yuna everything you have accomplished has nothing to do with your father's position. You have achieved everything on your own and I'm sure he is proud"

"Thank you Master Issaru" said Yuna as she bowed again.

"That is all for today. You may go" said Issaru.

"Valefor return!" said Yuna.

When she said that Valefor turned transparent and then completely disappeared. Yuna left the room and walked down the halls of the Summoner academy. The halls contained statues of High summoners of the past. Yuna's father was the current High summoner. He had been the High summoner since Yuna was very small and because of his prestigious position he was usually too busy for Yuna. Yuna grew up away from her father on Besaid Isle. She didn't talk to her father much except maybe through the occasional letter and gift on her birthday. Deep down Yuna felt that becoming a summoner and eventually becoming the high summoner apprentice would make her closer to her father. If she did become the apprentice then she would be able to spend time with her father. Yuna's achievements in the Summoner arts were truly accomplished on her own and not because of who her father is… but there are many that don't believe that…

"……" Yuna stood silent as she gazed at a statue of her father.

"If it wasn't for this statue I would never see you" thought Yuna.

"The only reason you've made it this far is because of him" said a feminine voice behind Yuna.

Yuna turned around slowly.

"Donna please…I don't feel like fighting with you anymore" said Yuna.

Donna was an attractive dark skinned young lady with long black hair. Despite her outer beauty her attitude was simply ugly.

"Oh you'll have to fight me. We're the top two students in the class so we have to have a Summoner face off for the apprenticeship position. Your daddy's influence can't help you then. Pure skill will be all that determines the victor. I can't wait for everyone to see the fraud that you really are" laughed Donna.

"Donna…if you spent half as much time practicing as you do worrying about who my father is…"

Yuna walked up really close to Donna.

"…You would probably stand a chance against me. Excuse me I have a date" said Yuna.

Yuna walked away from Donna. Donna crossed her arms and laughed.

"I simply can't wait" laughed Donna.

Yuna tried to push Donna's insults out of her mind. After all she was about to go on a date with Tidus and that made her pretty excited.

"I hope Wakka didn't do anything like threaten him or something" thought Yuna.

(End Chapter 4)

Next chapter Yuna and Tidus finally get to go on their date. How will it go? Keep reading and find out! Also we got some new characters joining the story like Garnet from FF9 and Sora, Riku, and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. I know that they aren't Final Fantasy characters but just like with the Bouncer characters I couldn't help myself and included them in the story. Hmm Rude of the Turks hitting on Tifa? What's that all about?

I know some of the characters differ in age but I'm writing the characters so that most of the main characters are in their early twenty's even the FF8 characters and Kingdom Hearts characters. Well I don't think their ages are really super important but I thought about it and it might confuse some people when they are used to seeing some younger characters being portrayed as older in this story. Anyway this is an alternate universe fic so I think I can get away with some of this stuff. Well anyway thanks and please keep reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tidus walked toward the center of Square Park where he was to meet Yuna. He had enough time after practice to freshen up and change clothes. He wore a collared shirt that was dark blue, a pair of blue jeans and some very clean white sneakers. He was casual and comfortable.

"I guess I'm dressed right for this. I mean we are just hanging out. No need to get all dressed up" thought Tidus.

It was dark out but Square Park was not empty. Throughout the well lit walkways couples could be seen holding hands while walking and some were cuddling on park benches. Tidus got to the center of the park and saw Yuna standing near a large statue. The statue was of a young man on a Chocobo. In his right hand he held a sword. A plaque on the front of the statue read "Ramza Beoulve branded a heretic, remembered as a hero". Yuna smiled as Tidus walked up. She wore a pink shirt and a pair of low cut jeans that Rikku and Paine helped her pick out. Rikku told her that she had a nice stomach area and needed to show it off a little.

"Hey, I'm not late am I?" asked Tidus.

"No you're right on time." smiled Yuna.

"You look excellent" said Tidus.

"Thanks you're looking pretty good yourself" said Yuna.

"Wow, that's one big statue of Ramza. I had my fill of learning about this guy back in grade school" said Tidus as he looked up at the statue.

"Yeah, I remember having to learn so much about the Lion War when I was younger. His story is kind of sad though. I mean he saved his kingdom and he didn't even get a thank you for it. Instead he was hunted down like a criminal" said Yuna.

"Yeah now that you mention it that is kind of sad" said Tidus.

After about a moment of awkard silence Tidus spoke again.

"So umm I was thinking maybe we could go to this diner that's not too far away from here. I've been there a few times since I moved here"

"The Junon Diner?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah that's the place" said Tidus.

"Oh I'm friends with one of the waitresses there. Do you know Tifa?" asked Yuna.

"Nope"

"The food there is really good. Let's head on over there" said Yuna.

Yuna and Tidus began walking out of the park. Yuna looked up at the stars.

"It's such a beautiful night. I remember when Wakka, Lulu, and I were growing up in Besaid we would lie down on the beach and look up at the stars"

"That sounds fun and relaxing. In Zanarkand the sky is all sorts of colors at night" said Tidus.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The pyreflies are all around Zanarkand and when they come out at night it's like having your own light show every night" said Tidus.

"I'd love to see Zanarkand someday" said Yuna.

"It's a great place but I've been there for so long I just had to get out. Besides I had to get away from my pops he was driving me crazy"

"You said your father is a blitzball player too right?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, I didn't want to start my blitzball career in Zanarkand because I would forever be known as Jecht's son and not for my own achievements you know?" said Tidus.

By then Tidus and Yuna had finally made it out of the park and began walking down the street.

"I actually know exactly what you mean. My father…he's the high summoner and despite my hard work at the academy some people still only see me as Braska's daughter. There's this one girl named Donna. She always gives me a hard time and says things like I wouldn't have made it this far without my fathers help" said Yuna.

"Geez that's not nice. So your father is THE high summoner? Wow he must be a really busy man" said Tidus.

"That's an understatement. My mother died when I was very young and my father was too busy to raise me. So I was raised in Besaid at a foster home. Lulu and Wakka were there too"

"My mom died when I was young too. I'm sorry I hope talking about your father isn't painful" said Tidus.

"Oh no I'm fine. I've lived a good life with no regrets. It doesn't make me sad" said Yuna.

"Oh ok" said Tidus.

"My dad can be a pain sometimes but at least I had him in my life" thought Tidus.

"Well we're here" said Yuna.

The two of them approached the Junon diner. Tidus held the door open for Yuna.

"Thank you"

"Hey Yuna! Long time no see" said Tifa.

"Hey Tifa how have you been?" asked Yuna.

"I'm ok but I'm just getting tired of some of the customers in this place. If you'd come around more often to eat that would help a good bit. Oh who is your friend?" asked Tifa.

"This is my friend Tidus. He's going to be the new star Blitzball player in town so look out for him" answered Yuna.

"Is that so?" asked Tifa.

"Hey it's nice to meet you" said Tidus.

"Likewise. Have a seat you two and I'll be with you in a bit"

Tidus and Yuna sat down at a booth.

"Yuna is here Mog and it looks like she has a male friend" said Tifa.

"Oh great 'po! She's nice she deserves a great guy! Kupo!" said Mog.

"The Carob Nut casserole is really good. That's what I usually get" said Yuna.

"Really? Hmm I think I may try that. I usually just get a burger" said Tidus.

Tifa came back and took their order.

"Two Carob Nut casseroles? I'll tell Mog to make them special" said Tifa as she walked back to the pickup window with the order.

"So how was practice with the Aurochs today?" asked Yuna.

"It was a good workout today. Wakka works us pretty hard" said Tidus.

"Yeah I've watched one of his practices before and he likes to push the team really hard" said Yuna.

"Yeah I can't wait until the season starts. I'm ready to take on the Beasts" said Tidus.

"They won't stand a chance against your Jecht shot! Ha ha!" laughed Yuna.

"Yeah. So you going to the first game of the season?" asked Tidus.

"Of course. My roomate's and I always go to the first game of the season. Our schedules sometimes keep us from going to all the games but we usually make it to the first game.

"How many roommates do you have?"

"Two. I live with my cousin Rikku and my friend Paine. Rikku is Al bhed remember I told you about her swirling green eyes? Paine is cool she keeps a tough exterior but deep down she's a sweetheart" said Yuna.

"That's cool"

Tifa came back with the food.

"Two hot helpings of Carob Nut Casserole! Mog told me to tell you Kupo! Yuna" said Tifa as she set the food on the table.

"Ha Ha. Tell him I said thanks" said Yuna.

Yuna and Tidus continued to talk during dinner. They found they had a lot in common and their attraction toward each other began to grow.

(Next Scene)

The SeeD ball committee had finished working on the decorations for the night. Quistis left the Garden and was on her way back to her apartment.

"I wonder if he'll show up" thought Quistis.

Quistis had thought about Vincent all day. He didn't promise that he would show up tonight but Quistis hoped that he would. There was something about him that intrigued Quistis and she wanted to know more.

"Quistis, a few of us are going to go out to eat in a bit you want to come?" said Selphie.

"Umm no I think I'm going to head home I'm a little tired" said Quistis.

"Ok talk to you later" said Selphie.

"Later" said Quistis.

Quistis had not told anyone about Vincent and how he saved her the other night. She noticed a few articles in the paper that day about the "Mystery Man" which is what they call the mysterious hero of the night. Quistis hailed a cab and went to her apartment building. Upon entering her apartment Quistis checked her watch.

"8:45, he has 15 minutes"

Quistis went into her room and sat on her bed for a few minutes.

"8:51" said Quistis checking her watch again.

She looked out her window to the fire escape.

"I bet he won't come" thought Quistis.

Quistis lied down on her bed and shut her eyes for a few minutes. All of a sudden she heard movement on the fire escape. Quistis got up quickly and opened her window. Vincent stood there motionless on the fire escape.

"You came" said Quistis as she smiled.

"Yes. How are you?" said Vincent.

"I'm good. You're going to have to come in quickly before someone sees you" said Quistis.

Quistis backed away from the window and Vincent climbed through and walked into her bedroom. Quistis shut the window behind him and closed the curtain.

"I didn't think you would come tonight Vincent. I'm glad you did"

Vincent didn't reply and the two stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's go and talk in the living room" said Quistis.

Quistis and Vincent walked out of the bedroom and into the living room

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Quistis.

"No thank you" said Vincent.

Quistis sat down on a white sofa and Vincent still stood up.

"Vincent I don't bite, have a seat" laughed Quistis.

Vincent sat down next to Quistis on the couch.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Vincent.

"I want to hear your story. I know there's more to you I can feel it" said Quistis.

"I came here against my better judgment. I don't want to involve you but…"

"…but you're feeling the same things I do? Don't you?" asked Quistis

Vincent did not reply.

"I know this might seem like a silly crush but I can't stop thinking about you. It's something I feel when I look in your eyes" said Quistis.

"I know.." said Vincent slowly.

"Is that why you followed me home?" asked Quistis.

"…yes. I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time expressing emotion. I've been slowly regaining my mind. I regained my sense of compassion which enabled me to help you and the others. My memory has recovered almost fully over the past few weeks" said Vincent.

"The Shinra….did they do this to you?" asked Quistis.

"Yes…here is my story…" Vincent held his head slightly as if he had to think hard.

"My full name is Vincent Valentine. I was an employee of Shinra Inc. and a member of the Turks Division. The Turks are a group of Shinra spys. They handle much of the companies…other activities…the activities that are not publicly known."

"I never trusted the Shinra Company" said Quistis.

"They have their hands in many things that would completely horrify the public. Particularly experiments. The head of Shinra Inc Scientific Research Department, Hojo, conducted several unethical experiments. The Shinra are developing bio soldiers. They wanted soldiers with enhanced fighting abilities that they could control

"Oh my…" said Quistis.

"The Turks were sent to assist Hojo in his experiments. I had done my share of illegal jobs for the company but never anything like this. They kidnapped homeless people off the street and began doing tests on them. The tests killed many people because they were not strong enough to survive. I objected to the tests and when I tried to free the test subjects I was captured, beaten, and made a subject myself. I survived the test and this is the result" said Vincent.

"That's awful"said Quistis.

(The rest of Vincent's story will be told in flashback form)

Inside the large Shinra laboratory Vincent floated inside a large cylindrical stasis chamber located in the middle of the circular laboratory. A strange blue liquid filled the chamber Vincent was in as he floated there naked and motionless. Several tubes protruded out of Vincent's arms and legs. They connected him to machines and monitors that were operated by Shinra's top scientists. On Vincent's mouth was an oxygen mask.

Moments later a short strange looking scientist approached the chamber. He had dark hair and a receding hair line and a pair of circular framed glasses. As he walked he had a slight hunch in his back that could be seen through his white lab coat. He smiled a sinister smile as he looked at Vincent. This was Hojo the head of Shinra's Science Department.

"How is my new subject fairing?" asked Hojo to one of the lab assistants.

"He is actually reacting to the treatment better than any of our past test subjects" said the assistant.

"Excellent. I'm happy that we finally found someone strong enough to survive this grueling experience. We have Reno and Rude of the Turks to thank for subduing this subject" said Hojo.

"Sir the subject is reacting strangely to the new tests!" yelled an assistant.

Hojo and a few other assistants began looking at the monitors around the room.

"These power readings are off the charts! This is magnificent! This will be my masterpiece! Gast you have nothing on me hahahhaa" laughed Hojo.

"Professor Hojo I think the subject is regaining consciousness!" said an assistant.

Suddenly Vincent's eyes opened. His eyes were burning red and filled with hate. He began violently tearing at the tubes connected to him and also began punching the glass on the chamber.

"Quickly get security in here now!" yelled an assistant.

"No, I don't want them to harm my precious specimen!" yelled Hojo.

"Hojo you're out of your mind! He is going to kill us!" the assistant pressed a red button on a panel and called a Shinra security team to the laboratory.

"Arrrrggh!" yelled Vincent as he burst through the glass.

The blue liquid that filled the stasis chamber now poured out all over the floor. Soon a Shinra security squad entered the lab and trained their automatic rifles on Vincent.

"No don't harm my creation!" yelled Hojo.

"AAAARRRGGGGH!" yelled Vincent.

It was as if he was not a man but a beast. Inside he felt something ripping almost clawing at him to get out. This thing inside him literally felt like it was going to tear through his skin. Vincent could feel his skin changing and transforming as if he was becoming something different….

"This is where I lost consciousness" said Vincent to Quistis.

"You can't remember what happened next?" asked Quistis.

"No. I can't remember what happened when I blanked out. I can only remember what happened after that" said Vincent as he continued the story.

Vincent awoke in the middle of the laboratory. Everyone around him was dead. Hojo, the assistants, the security team were all dead. Their wounds looked as though they were savagely clawed and some were even burned. Vincent got up and began looking frantically around the room.

He was somewhat scared but the feeling soon passed. Vincent ran to the other side of the laboratory to what looked like a small weapons closet. Inside was a strange outfit. It was a long red cloak like jacket and some body armor. Also there was a weird looking claw gauntlet, some armored boots, a pistol with a few rounds of ammo, and several different types of materia.

Vincent put on the contents of the weapons closet as fast as he could. It wasn't long before another Shinra security team rushed into the lab. Around ten of them surrounded Vincent and trained their weapons on him.

"Don't move! Drop the weapon!" yelled one of them.

Vincent stood there for a moment and looked at each one of them. His senses were so sharp. He could hear their hearts beating rapidly and it was as if he could smell their fear. The security team began shooting at Vincent. With surprising speed Vincent leapt high into the air and dodged the spray of ammo. From the air Vincent shot two of them in the head. They slumped down dead and Vincent landed near another guard. The guard tried to shoot at Vincent but Vincent quickly knocked the gun out of his hand and shot him through the chest.

The other guards continued to shoot at Vincent. Vincent evaded each bullet as they shot at him. He could actually see each bullet coming toward him slowly.

"Oh my god!" yelled a guard.

It was the last thing he said as Vincent shot him through the chest. Vincent grabbed his rifle and began shooting the other guard with both his pistol and the fallen guard's rifle. Two more guards fell dead as they were hit with a barrage of ammo. There were four guards left and they were terrified at the sight of their fallen comrades.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" yelled one of them as they began to run away.

Vincent chased after them. He leapt in the air and landed on the slowest guards head. Doing a front flip off his head Vincent shot him from upside down in mid air. As Vincent landed on his feet he gunned down the next two guards in their backs. The fastest guard was a good distance away.

"Fire 3"

Vincent casts a Fire 3 spell and incinerated the final guard.

Soon the whole building was going on alert. Alarms were going off everywhere. Soon the place would be flooded with Shinra troops and probably Shinra SOLDIERS. Vincent had to make his escape. In a tube there was a strange green materia. Vincent didn't recognize this materia. A sign in front of it read. "Experimental materia- Exit" Vincent smashed the tube and equipped the materia.

As he began to use it Shinra SOLDIERS and troops began to rush into the lab. Leading them was a SOLDIER with long white hair carrying an incredibly long sword. Vincent used the materia and was surrounded by a dark circle of strange energy. He then vanished into thin air.

"Search the entire building! Lock all personnel down and search everywhere!" yelled the man with long white hair.

(End Flashback)

"That experimental materia helped me escape. I doubt I could have escaped the SOLDIERS and their leader without it.

Quistis was nearly in tears after listening to Vincent's story.

"It's awful. I hate the Shinra for what they've done" said Quistis.

"As I killed the guards trying to prevent me from escaping I felt absolutely nothing. No remorse at all. It was as if it was second nature. I escaped and made it to Square City where I hid. I noticed that I no longer needed to eat or sleep. Over time I felt the return of my feelings. I suddenly felt the compassion that I once possessed before and after I saw you I felt the return of another emotion…"

Quistis smiled a bit.

"So your emotions are returning slightly? Why do you think that is?" asked Quistis.

"I believe the experiments on me were not completed. I escaped before they could fully control my mind and erase my emotions. Being without their treatment for so long has made me slowly return to normal…"

"Maybe you can return to normal! Who knows you might get your appetite back and be able to sleep again" said Quistis.

"Maybe…my abilites have slowly depreciated over the last few months. I'm not as powerful as I was when I escaped the lab"

"Vincent maybe with time you could live a normal life again" said Quistis.

"….. I don't know if the Shinra will let me"

"They are still hunting you?" asked Quistis.

"I believe so" answered Vincent.

(Next Scene)

Ding Dong

Clouds doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and opened the door. Aeris stood their looking up at him smiling.

"Hey there" laughed Aeris.

"Hey what's up" said Cloud as he let Aeris in his apartment.

"I just got done helping Selphie with the SeeD ball decorations. It's going to be so beautiful"

"I know it will be. They have you working with them don't they?" said Cloud.

Aeris giggled and gave Cloud a quick kiss on the lips.

"So how was your day?" asked Aeris as she walked to the couch.

"Same ol'. I worked at Cid's and trained at Auron's" said Cloud as he sat down beside her.

"How's the SOLDIER training going?" asked Aeris.

"I think I'm going to try out for it later on this month. I'm feeling pretty confident with my skills lately" said Cloud.

"That's great. Oh I finally picked out my dress. It's red and sexy and you won't be able to keep your eyes off me" laughed Aeris.

"I can barely do that now" said Cloud as he got closer to Aeris.

He put his arms around her and began kissing her neck slowly.

"Is that so?" said Aeris.

"Yep" said Cloud as he moved his kisses to her cheek.

Aeris and Cloud then began kissing passionately.

"Cloud can I spend the night with you?" whispered Aeris softly

(Next Scene)

Tidus walked Yuna back to her apartment building. Their first date had gone wonderful. They talked and laughed the whole time and they found that they had a lot in common. Tidus and Yuna came to the front door of Yuna's apartment.

"This was so much fun" said Yuna.

"I know it was a blast" said Tidus.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Do you want to come by? I don't have class." asked Yuna.

"Yeah I don't have practice. I'd love to come by and hang out" said Tidus.

"You can meet my roommates. They are really nice" said Yuna.

"Cool, what time should I come by?"

"How about around lunch time?" asked Yuna.

"That's cool" said Tidus.

Tidus and Yuna had reached that awkard moment in many dates the decision to give a goodbye kiss, hug, handshake etc. Tidus leaned toward Yuna and she leaned toward him as well. They had a nice sweet kiss. Yuna and Tidus smiled at each other.

"Bye" said Yuna as she opened the door.

"See you tomorrow" said Tidus.

Yuna walked into her apartment and she could hear her roommates' footsteps as they rushed back to their rooms.

"You can't hide. You were looking through the peep hole weren't you?" asked Yuna.

Rikku and Paine walked back into the living room.

"It was Rikku's idea" said Paine.

"Well, you didn't object to it Paine. You were just as eager to look as I was" said Rikku.

Yuna simply laughed at her roommates.

(End Chapter 5)

There was a lot of loving going around in this chapter. The statue in the park was of the main character of Final Fantasy Tactics, Ramza Beouvle. That's a game I really wish Square would make a sequel to by the way. I edited the Vincent story and made it a flashback so hopefully it's more interesting. Any way I hope that you will check out the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aeris rubbed her hand over Cloud's chest as she lay next to him in bed. The beams from the morning sun shone through the curtains of Cloud's bedroom. Cloud put his arm around Aeris and kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning babe" said Aeris.

"Morning" said Cloud.

"What's on the schedule for today?" asked Aeris.

"We'll I don't have to work with Cid today. I was probably going to train a little later today"

"Train, Train, Train…. Let's spend the day together Cloud. I don't have to work today either. Please, please, please, please" pleaded Aeris.

"Ok"

"I'll make some breakfast" said Aeris as she got out of the bed.

"Good luck finding food in that refrigerator. I need to go to the grocery store" said Cloud.

"We can go to Oaka's later. I'll just work with whatever you have. Cloud I'm going to put on your Cactuar sweatshirt it's so cute!" said Aeris.

"Ok, I'm gonna take a quick shower" said Cloud as he got out of bed too.

Aeris reached in Cloud's dresser and pulled out a blue sweatshirt with a picture of a large Cactus like creature dancing on it. She slipped the sweatshirt over her bra and panties. The sleeves hung a little long on her arms so she rolled the ends up a bit. Aeris left Cloud's bedroom and walked through his living room to get to the kitchen. She could hear Cloud turning on the shower water in the bathroom.

"Let's see what Cloud has in here" said Aeris as she opened the refrigerator.

She looked around inside and saw that Cloud was not kidding. There was only a bottle of water, a half empty (or half full if you're an optimist) jug of orange juice and 4 eggs.

"sigh orange juice and scrambled eggs it is" said Aeris.

Aeris pulled out a pan from a cabinet under Cloud's sink and put it on the stove. Before she could start cooking the doorbell rang.

Ding Dong

"Aeris, could you get the door for me please? I bet it's one of those Shumi salesmen. Tell them we're not buying anything" yelled Cloud from the shower.

"Ok" said Aeris as she walked to the door.

Aeris unlocked the latch on the door and opened it. Standing in the hallway was Tifa.

"Aeris?" asked Tifa in a surprised way.

"Hey Tifa what's up?" smiled Aeris.

Tifa looked shocked as she stood there looking at Aeris wearing nothing but the Cactuar sweatshirt that Tifa had given Cloud for his birthday a while back.

"Well…nothing much…umm I was just stopping by to give Cloud his Lenne CD back. I've had it for a while now and…" said Tifa as she tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"…and you just wanted to give it back. Well Cloud's in the shower now" said Aeris.

"Oh ok well… here give this to him" said Tifa as she handed Aeris the CD.

"Sure. Say Tifa you're going to the SeeD ball aren't you?" asked Aeris.

"Yes…"

"Have you picked out a dress?" asked Aeris.

"Yes, it's a blue dress" said Tifa.

"Great! Mine's pink but I still need some shoes to match" said Aeris.

"Oh, well hopefully you find the perfect pair. I'll talk to you later Aeris" said Tifa.

"Later Tifa" said Aeris.

Aeris shut the door and Tifa walked back down the hall. Tifa actually lived in the same apartment building as Cloud only three stories up. As she walked up the stair case she felt a weird feeling.

"Me and Cloud are just friends…that's what we decided…there's no reason for me to be jealous at all" thought Tifa.

As Tifa entered her apartment she saw the card that Rude had given her on the end table next to her couch. As she picked it up she thought to herself.

"Maybe I should just move on…"

Meanwhile back at Cloud's apartment.

"Aeris who was that?" asked Cloud as he left his bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Oh it was Tifa. She brought your Lenne's Greatest Hits CD back. I put it on your dresser" said Aeris as she walked back into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"Tifa?...oh damn" thought Cloud.

(Next Scene)

"It's such a beautiful day for a picnic!" yelled Selphie excitedly.

Selphie and Rinoa walked a little ahead of Squall and Irvine in Square Park. Squall and Irvine were carrying a few baskets and blankets.

"So we're the mules for today?" asked Irvine.

"It would appear so" said Squall.

"We're going to find the perfect spot to set up" said Rinoa as she and Selphie walked on further.

"Squall can I ask you something?" asked Irvine.

"What is it?"

"Do you think I have problems being myself?" asked Irvine.

"…what is bringing this question on?" asked Squall.

"Well I overheard Selphie talking to Aeris last night while we were setting up for the ball. She said I try to come off as a ladies man too much and that I'm afraid to be myself. What do you think?" asked Irvine.

"Well, when we first met you did try to flirt with almost every girl in the Garden, but I think you've cooled off a bit because you like Selphie right?"

"Yeah, I like her a lot…" said Irvine.

"Well if you like her a lot then why flirt with other girls? Show her she's the only one for you. You're a good guy so just show her that side and in the meantime try not to flirt with all those other girls you pass by. She'll see the difference in you after a while I'm sure" said Squall.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll drop the ladies man routine for good. Now I'm just like you Squall. I'm a one woman man"

"Trust me it's a lot easier that way" said Squall.

"Over here" waved Rinoa in the distance.

The four set up there picnic in a nice sunny area of the park not far from the famous Ramza statue. The four laughed and talked a bit while eating the snacks they had prepared. It really was the perfect day for a picnic. The sky was clear and the splendid song of the birds filled the air.

"So, does anyone know who Zell is taking to the ball?" asked Selphie.

"He won't say much. He just says she's not in SeeD" said Irvine.

"Zell's always up to something" laughed Rinoa.

"Squall did Zell tell you anything?" asked Selphie.

"No he hasn't. You're right actually he has been pretty secretive about it…" said Squall.

(Next Scene)

"I can't wait for you two to meet him" said Yuna as she pranced around the apartment.

"Yuna that is probably the fifth time you've said that" said Paine.

Paine was stretched out on the couch with the remote control channel surfing. Rikku walked into the living room from her bedroom.

"I have to meet the guy that's got Yuna this excited" said Rikku.

Just then the doorbell rang and Yuna rushed to it.

"Look's like your chance has come" said Paine.

Yuna opened up the door and Tidus was standing there.

"Hey there" said Yuna with a bright smile.

"Hey cutie" said Tidus as he gave Yuna a hug.

Yuna let Tidus into the apartment where she introduced him to her roommates.

"Tidus, this is my cousin Rikku and my friend Paine" said Yuna.

"Please to meetcha!" smiled Rikku.

"Hi" said Paine.

"Hey it's good to finally meet you too" said Tidus.

"Tidus are you ready to try some great Al Bhed Cuisine?" asked Rikku.

"Sure why not?"

"Can you handle spicy food?" asked Yuna as she got close to Tidus and held his hand.

"Can I? Of course!" laughed Tidus.

"Well let's get this lunchtime special on the go!" said Rikku as she lifted her fist in the air.

Rikku ran off into the kitchen.

"Wow she's really energetic" said Tidus.

"She has enough energy for two people" said Paine.

(Next Scene)

"Ok let's try that line again" said Tobli

He sat in the first row of the audience while Riku, Zidane, and Vivi stood on stage. Zidane and Vivi were dressed in brown tattered robes and they both had large humps on their backs to make them….hunchback peasants. Riku was the hero of the story and he was dressed quite royally. He wore a blue cape, iron chain mail, and on his side was a long sword in his sheath.

"I can't believe Riku can't remember the simplest lines" said Vivi to Zidane under his breath.

"I know. I should be the hero I know all the lines" said Zidane.

"Ok. I won't mess up this time I think I got it" said Riku.

"Ok. Let's start from the top" said Tobli.

With that they started the scene.

"Spare some change kind sir?" asked Zidane.

"Ummm….Oh yeah…of course you may" said Riku as he stumbled through the line.

"Cut!" yelled Tobli.

"Sorry" said Riku.

"It's quite alright Riku yes indeed it is. Let's move on to the garden love scene again" said Tobli.

"I can't believe this guy. He stumbles through his lines and everyone thinks it's alright" thought Zidane as he and Vivi walked off the stage.

The next scene would involve only Riku, Garnet, Kairi, and Sora so Zidane and Vivi sat down in the front row. A few of the Hypellos rolled out the background scenery which was the setting of a beautiful garden. Garnet, Kairi, and Sora joined Riku on stage. All of them were dressed in medieval garments. Garnet wore a beautiful blue gown and a golden crown since she was the princess. Kairi wore a red gown and played the role of the princess's lady in waiting. Sora wore a brown cape and had a short sword strapped to his side.

"Ok from the top!" yelled Tobli.

With that they began the scene.

"M'lady, what do you think of the great hero that has come to our kingdom?" asked Kairi.

"I think he is quite handsome and kind and honest. Perhaps I'll give him a scarf to take with him into battle" said Garnet.

"Oh M'lady, that sounds so wonderful and romantic! Oh my there he is now with his squire" said Kairi as she pointed to the opposite end of the stage.

Riku and Sora walked toward Garnet and Kairi.

"Princess, my master wishes to speak with you" said Sora as he knelt down before Garnet.

"Hmm alright. I'll speak with him alone" said Garnet.

With that Sora and Kairi left Riku and Garnet alone in the garden.

"Fair lady, I can't umm keep you out of my thoughts…" said Riku as she stumbled through his lines.

"It's the same for me" said Garnet.

Riku walked up closer and held Garnet's hand in his own.

"You skin is like the finest milk" said Riku.

"It's silk!" yelled Zidane from the front row.

"Oh yeah thanks bud" said Riku.

"Your skin is like the finest silk and your eyes are the rarest almonds…err..diamonds. You're driving me insane. I've flown over the Chocobo's chest….I mean vest…umm I mean" stumbled Riku.

"It's nest man. The word is nest" said Zidane.

"Oh yeah nest" said Riku.

"Oh how I love you" said Garnet.

"I love poo…I mean you" said Riku.

"Oh my god!" thought Zidane.

Riku and Garnet moved closer and they gave each other a polite kiss on the lips nothing extraordinary or passionate just a simple kiss.

"I think we need to work on the passion in that scene a little bit" said Tobli.

"Maybe he should work on Riku actually learning the lines" thought Zidane.

(Next Scene)

"Hey I know you have a boyfriend and all but do you think he would be ok with you coming with me to the ball?"

Zell stretched across his bed as he talked on the phone.

"Sure, he won't be upset. He's really quiet and he's the laid back type. So he won't be jealous when I tell him. After all you did help save my life Zell. I'd love to come to your ball with you. It get's so boring in this castle" said the unknown female.

"Oh that's awesome. Thanks so much! I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Zell"

Zell hung up the phone and did a back flip in his room.

"I can't wait to see everyone's face when I show up with her!" yelled Zell.

(Next Scene)

"I'm really glad you called me I wasn't sure if I would hear from you" said Rude.

He sat across from Tifa in a coffee shop. He was dressed a little more casual this time. He wore khaki pants and a tight black muscle shirt. He was really cut.

"I'm glad I did too you're really fun Rude" laughed Tifa.

The sun was beginning to set outside the shop. Tifa and Rude kept laughing and talking and soon a Moomba waiter walked up to their table and brought their coffee.

"Thanks" said Rude as he tipped the Moomba a few gil.

"So you're into martial arts too?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah I studied Muay Thai since I was a youngster. Then once I got work with Shinra I got to train in a lot of other styles. Judo, Aikido, Taekwondo to name a few"

"Wow, that's awesome. I've trained in Zangan Ryu since I was young but I would love to learn about other styles" said Tifa.

"You trained with Zangan? I've heard about him. He travels all over the world teaching martial arts right?" asked Rude.

"Yep, that's him. He's like a second father to me" said Tifa.

"Wow he's a legend. You must be really good to get lessons from Zangan" said Rude.

Tifa laughed and blushed a little.

"Maybe we could train together sometime. I'm sure there are a lot of things we could learn from each other" said Rude.

"Yes…" said Tifa.

"Is everything ok?" asked Rude.

"Oh umm yeah…well. I know we don't know each other that well but I was wondering if you wanted to come to this SeeD ball with me. It's in a few days and I got invited and I don't have a date yet…."

"Of course I'd go with you" said Rude.

"You will?"

"I'd be a fool to pass up a chance to take you out again" said Rude.

Tifa laughed.

"What?" asked Rude.

"You were right. For a person named Rude you really are nice and polite" laughed Tifa.

Rude and Tifa laughed and enjoyed the rest of their coffee date

(Next Scene)

"Zidane, Vivi do you want to go hang out with us?" said Kairi.

Rehearsals were over for the day and everyone was leaving the theater. The sun had almost completely set now.

"Umm sure what you guys and gals got planned?" asked Zidane.

"Sora's cousin is a bouncer at a bar not far from here. We can get the hook up!" said Riku.

"Vivi want to go?" asked Zidane.

"Sure" said Vivi.

"Great! Let's go" said Garnet

With that the group began walking down the street to the bar that was a few blocks away.

"Staying in Square City is so much better than the Destiny islands. Man it got boring there" said Riku.

"I think everyone comes to this place to find a little excitement" said Vivi.

"Yeah I had to get out of Alexandria" said Garnet.

"Why?" asked Zidane

"…Let's just say I had a very demanding lifestyle in Alexandria. Here in Square City I'm less confined" said Garnet.

Garnet didn't really elaborate on it and Zidane just left it alone.

"Is the name of the bar called Fate?" asked Zidane.

"Yep" said Sora.

"I've been there a few times to think of it I think I know who your cousin is! It's that brown haired bouncer right? You two look so much alike now that I think about it!" said Zidane.

"Yeah that's my cousin Sion. Everyone says we look alike but I don't see it" said Sora.

"Sora you and Sion really do look alike but you're much cuter" said Kairi as she got closer to Sora.

He smiled and put his arm around her.

"You two going out?" asked Zidane.

"Yep" said Sora.

"It'll be almost two years next month" said Kairi as she kissed Sora on the cheek.

"That's nice" said Vivi.

"Two years sigh Sora you and Kairi are practically married. Me…I prefer to play the field" said Riku.

"Is that so? So you don't believe in just settling down with one woman. The woman of your dreams?" asked Garnet.

"I believe that there are too many beautiful women for me to just pick one" said Riku.

"I bet one day you'll find the right woman and all that bachelor nonsense will go right out the door. What about you Zidane?" asked Garnet.

"What about me?"

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Garnet.

"Nope" said Zidane.

"Are you playing the field too?" asked Garnet.

"No…I'm just waiting on the right one" smiled Zidane.

"Interesting" smiled Garnet.

Before long the group had arrived at Fate. Sion stood outside the entrance.

"Hey cousin long time no see" said Sion.

"What's up cousin" said Sora.

"You got a lot of friends with you. Tell Echidna the bartender that they are with you. She'll hook you all up" said Sion.

"Thanks" said Sora.

The group entered the bar and saw that it was really lively inside.

"So many fine ladies….If you guys will excuse me I have work to do" said Riku as he walked off somewhere toward the dance floor.

"Let's tell the bartender who we are" said Sora.

They walked toward the bar where a young woman was working. She had tan skin and a slim figure and her red hair was very curly. She smiled when see saw Sora walk up.

"Hey stranger how you been?" asked the bartender.

"Hey Echidna what's up?" asked Sora.

"Same ol'. These your friends?" asked Echidna.

"Yep and the silver haired guy over there is with us too" said Sora pointing to Riku.

"Ok I gotcha" said Echidna.

"Oh my! You are so cute!" said some random blonde girl as she approached Vivi.

"Umm me?" asked Vivi.

"Yes you! Come dance with me!" said the random girl as she grabbed Vivi and dragged him off to the dance floor.

"Go Vivi" laughed Zidane.

"Kairi want to dance?" asked Sora.

"Yes!"

Kairi and Sora rushed off to the dance floor. Zidane and Garnet were the only ones left at the bar.

"Umm Garnet do you want to…"

"Yes!" said Garnet as she grabbed Zidane and rushed off to the dance floor.

"Wow I think she likes me" thought Zidane.

Garnet was a really great dancer. Zidane even had a little trouble keeping up with her and he wasn't too shabby on the dance floor. The place was shaking with the pulse pounding beat of some techno song. In the distance Zidane could see Vivi with a crowd of girls around him.

"Oh my god he is so cute!" yelled one of the girls as she pulled him closer and danced with him.

"Looks like Vivi is having a great time" laughed Garnet.

"Yeah but not as much as I am" smiled Zidane.

"Aww that's sweet" said Garnet.

"One point for Zidane" thought Zidane.

The song ended and Garnet and Zidane walked back to the bar. After ordering a Hero Drink and a Maiden's Kiss the two sat at the bar and started talking.

"I'm glad you convinced me to keep working on the play. It's been pretty fun" said Zidane attempting to start up a conversation.

"Yeah but it would be even more fun if I had a co star that could remember his lines" laughed Garnet.

"Yeah I know!" laughed Zidane.

"What was that he said? Oh yeah "I love poo…uh I mean you! Ha ha ha" laughed Zidane.

Zidane and Garnet laughed for a bit.

"Riku is a cool guy though" said Garnet.

"Yeah he is" replied Zidane.

The two took a sip of their drinks then began talking again.

"You said you were less confined here in Square City? What was life like back in Alexandria?" asked Zidane.

Garnet looked a little uncomfortable about the question but answered it as quick as she could.

"Umm well it was just that I didn't have much freedom. You know how parents are…"

"Well I can imagine how they could be but I never knew my parents" said Zidane.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Garnet.

"No it's no problem at all" said Zidane.

Zidane and Garnet continued to talk at the bar.

(Next Scene)

On the top floor of Shinra Inc. Headquarters a blonde haired fat man stood in his large office that overlooked all of Square City. He wore a dark red suit and tie and he looked out the window. Soon a young blonde haired woman wearing a tight red dress entered his office. Along with her was a dark haired fat man that wore a green suit

"Mr President…" said the woman.

"What is it Scarlet?" said the President of Shinra Inc.

"Gya Gya Gya our hired killer is here Gya Gya Gya" said the fat man in the green suit.

"Heidegger, what have I told you about that stupid horse laugh" said the President.

"Gya Gya….ahem"

"Bring him in" said the President.

Soon Scarlet went and opened the door to the office. A ninja clad in all black entered the large office. His face was covered by a mask and behind him walked a large black dog.

"The infamous Shadow…I must say it's an honor to meet you. Your reputation for ruthlessness is one that I admire. It is after all my own ruthless nature that got me to the top. What is it that they say about you? Oh yes that you would slit your own mother's throat for a nickel?" asked the President.

Shadow stood there silent.

"Give him the documents" said the President.

Heidegger gave Shadow a folder with a lot of information in it. Inside was a picture of Vincent.

"Vincent Valentine escaped our laboratory several months ago. He made a really big mess. He killed Hojo our head of Scientific Development and several of our guards. It's been terrible trying to keep this under wraps. He's running around the city now being a hero. They call him "Mystery Man" President Shinra turned around and looked out the large window.

"We can't let him continue to run around the city for fear that the media will make a connection. Our teams have failed to track him down. So we need outside help" President Shinra turned and faced Shadow again.

"How much will a job like this cost?" asked the President.

"… one million gil" said Shadow slowly.

"One million gil! Are your skills worth that much?" laughed the President.

"… two million gil" said Shadow slowly.

"Why did the price go up?" asked the President.

"…because you insulted my skills. " said Shadow.

The President was kind of angry but he laughed it off.

"Heh heh two million gil it is then. Now get to it" said President Shinra.

"Come Interceptor" said Shadow to his dog.

The two left the office.

"Mr. President was it really necessary to hire outside help? My Turks could…"

"Heidegger, your Turks would never get close to Vincent" interrupted President Shinra.

"Sir I don't like this Shadow character" said Scarlet.

"It's ok. Once he eliminates Vincent. We'll eliminate him to keep him quiet" said President Shinra.

(End Chapter 6)

I have a lot to say this time. You probably noticed by now that I changed the title of the story and the name of the city. I decided to do that because the characters that I have been using and intend to use are from Square not Enix so calling it Square-Enix City might be a little misleading to Enix fans.

I made Sora and Sion cousins because I have always thought they looked similar. Anyway I'm hiding behind the fact that this is an alternate reality story so I think I can get away with it without getting flamed….then again maybe not…

Also you might want to check out chapter 5 again. The Vincent story is now told in flashback form since I was told by Yunaberrie that it seemed a little rushed. I hope that this is better and I appreciate the feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flaming doesn't help me make this story better for you. So thanks again for the feedback.

Also this past week I got on with the intention to read the stories of the people that reviewed my story and leave some reviews for them in return then I found out…..almost all of you don't even have any stories written! Can you imagine my disappointment? Anyway hopefully some of you will start writing soon so I can check your stories out and leave reviews for them.

Echidna is another character from the Bouncer and Shadow from FF3 or FF6 or whatever you choose to call it is finally here. Can you guess which Square character will be Zell's date for the SeeD ball? I think there is a really good clue in what she says. Take care and keep reading please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tifa had been really stressed out at work all day. She had a lot on her mind, mainly Cloud, and it was one of those days that the customers were being real jerks. To top it all off the three most annoying customers that Tifa had ever had, LeBlanc, Ormi, and Logos were there.

"Love you're taking much too long with the food I'm simply starving over here" said Leblanc to Tifa as she handed Tifa the menu back.

"What?...You just finished ordering I haven't even given your order to the chef yet…" said Tifa.

"Really then what are you doing standing around? Get back to work" said LeBlanc.

Tifa walked away with the orders and the three jerks laughed.

"I hate when they come here" said Tifa under her breath as she walked back to the pickup window.

"I see those three are back kupo" said Mog

"Yeah, here are their orders. I really want to add extra spit in the ladies order…"

Mog laughed a moogleish laugh. Sort of like a squeak.

A few minutes later Mog finished with their order and Tifa grabbed the tray to take back to their table. Little did she know what the three jerks had planned for her. As she walked by the table Leblanc stuck her foot out and tripped Tifa on purpose. Tifa fell to the ground and wasted all the food on herself and on the floor. Ormi, Logos, and LeBlanc simply laughed.

"Oh my you're a clumsy one aren't you love?" laughed LeBlanc.

"You tripped me on purpose!" yelled Tifa as she stood up.

Tifa was furious and had her hands clenched.

"Don't be mad with me because you're an uncoordinated klutz. Now go and fetch us another order"

Tifa was so mad you could literally fry an egg on her forehead.

"I got your order right here!" yelled Tifa

Tifa picked up a plate of food off the ground and grabbed LeBlanc by her frizzy blonde hair.

"Oww let go of me!" yelled LeBlanc.

Tifa held onto LeBlanc and shoved the plate in her face.

"I hope you enjoy!"

"Tifa you're fired" said a short bald manager as he ran from the back.

"Great! Being fired from here is the best thing that ever happened to me! Now I don't have to come to this stinking place!" yelled Tifa.

Tifa pulled off her apron and threw it at the manager. As she began to storm out of the Junon Diner Mog followed her.

"Hey Tifa wait for me Kupo!" yelled Mog.

Mog had thrown off his chef's hat. The small purple ball that was attached to his antennae bounced around for a bit.

"I quit this place too! Tifa let's go off and start our own place like we've been wanting to for so long!" said Mog.

"Ok Mog" smiled Tifa.

She and Mog left the Junon Diner and they never set foot back in that place again

(Next Scene)

A young girl entered Auron's gym after hours when everyone had left. She was carrying some luggage and she had short dark hair and a headband. As she entered Auron approached her shouldering his large sword.

"You've grown up a lot since I saw you last. I trust the Airship ride was pleasant?" asked Auron.

"Uggh I hated it. I hate riding in things I always get sick" said the girl.

"Ha ha well Yuffie I think you'd better get used to it. Here in Square City you're probably going to have to ride a train or cab or something to get to where you want to go"

"I don't see why my dad had to ship me off here with you old man. I don't need your training!" said Yuffie arrogantly

"Old man? Hmpf. Those are bold words young lady" said Auron.

"I bet I could teach you a thing or two!" yelled Yuffie excitedly.

"Well then let's spar" said Auron.

"Watch out old man you're about to feel the wrath of the great ninja….Yuffie!"

Yuffie pulled off a large shuriken that was strapped to her back and hurled it with great force towards Auron.

"Hmpf" grunted Auron as he deflected the shuriken back at Yuffie with his sword.

The shuriken came back at Yuffie with great speed.

"Whoa!" yelled Yuffie as she dodged her own shuriken.

The shuriken was lodged into the wall.

"That's it old man! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" said Yuffie as she tried to pull the shuriken out of the wall. It was stuck pretty deep and took a good bit of her strength to get it out.

"Time out it's stuck!" yelled Yuffie.

"Are you going to tell your opponents in a real fight that you need a time out?" asked Auron.

Yuffie finally pulled the shuriken out. When she turned around to face Auron again she saw him running forward to attack. Auron swung his sword horizontally at Yuffie's head. Yuffie ducked under the attack and rolled on the floor to evade. When she got up Auron followed up with a vertical slash that Yuffie sidestepped. Auron struck again with a quick diagonal slash. This time Yuffie tried to block with her large shuriken but the attack was too strong.

"Aaaahh" yelled Yuffie as she was knocked back several feet.

Yuffie skidded across the ground a few feet.

"So when do we get to the part where you teach me a few things?" mocked Auron as he held his large sword on his shoulder.

"Right now!" yelled Yuffie as she jumped up. A yellow materia attached to her weapon began to glow.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Yuffie as she cast the spell.

I long stream of fire shot towards Auron.

"Dragon Fang!" yelled Auron.

Auron stuck his sword into the ground and a large wave of orange energy rushed toward Yuffie. It extinguished the flames and knocked Yuffie back. Yuffie hit the floor really hard.

"Owwww…" said Yuffie as she rubbed her back.

Auron walked up and stood over Yuffie.

"How did you beat me old man? You didn't even use any materia" said Yuffie.

"Materia has its usefulness but raw skill will always overcome it. You should develop your skills and not rely so heavily on materia Yuffie Kisaragi. That is why your father Godo sent you here to train with me." said Auron.

Auron helped Yuffie up.

"Besides, someone has to take over the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods someday" said Auron.

"Yeah yeah" said Yuffie reluctantly.

"Your room is upstairs. You'll be helping me run the gym in the day and I'll train you at night" said Auron.

"(sigh) Ok ok" said Yuffie.

"Also your father told me about your little materia stealing tendencies. Don't even think about pulling that here" said Auron as he walked away.

"It's ok I'll just wait until he isn't looking then I'll nab all the materia nyuk nyuk nyuk" laughed Yuffie.

"You know Yuffie you should really learn to not think out loud. I heard that…." said Auron as he continued to walk away.

"Damn…"

(Next Scene)

"I finally got Vidina to sleep" said Lulu as she walked into the living room.

Wakka was seated on the sofa and Lulu came and sat beside him. Wakka put his arm around her.

"He can be a stubborn one sometimes ya?" said Wakka.

"Hmm…I wonder which one of us he gets that from?" laughed Lulu.

"What you trying to say eh?" laughed Wakka.

The room was nice and quiet. Wakka and Lulu sat there and relaxed for a moment.

"We don't get to do this that much" said Wakka.

"It's good just to do nothing sometimes" said Lulu as she laid her head on Wakka's shoulder.

Wakka pulled her closer to him.

"I know… Lu did you ever think we would get together while growing up on Besaid?" asked Wakka.

"I think deep down I always knew you were the one for me" said Lulu.

"You had a funny way of showing it ha ha. You always were a tough nut to crack ya know?" said Wakka.

Lulu simply smiled at Wakka.

"Yuna seems to be getting closer to Tidus" said Lulu.

"Ya?"

"Yes they went on a date and he went to eat lunch with her, Rikku, and Paine the other day" said Lulu.

"Tidus is a good guy. Good blitzer too. He's going to do well in the game against the Beasts in a few days" said Wakka.

"So since you like him you didn't try to give him a talk about Yuna did you? You didn't go on about how she is like a sister to you did you?" said Lulu.

"ummm…."

"Wakka!"

(Next Scene)

Yuna was finishing up a night class at the Summoner's Academy. Tidus was supposed to be picking her up. Next to her as she walked down the hallway were her classmates Garnet and Eiko. Eiko was the youngest summoner at the academy but she possessed great skill. She was a child still but she acted so mature for her age. A small horn was on her forehead and she ran her fingers through her short purple hair as she walked and talked with Garnet and Yuna.

"Yuna I hope you beat Donna. She is such a nasty person" said Garnet.

"Yeah she doesn't deserve the apprenticeship with high summoner Braska" said Eiko.

"I'm tired of talking and thinking about Donna. She brings such a negative energy to my life. Let's talk about something pleasant. So how have you two been lately? said Yuna

"I've been fine. I'm still working on the play. I hope that goes well and also there's this guy I met..." said Garnet

"Oh spill it!" said Yuna.

"He's really sweet. He is in the play too" said Garnet.

"Is he your leading man?" asked Yuna.

"No I wish he was…" said Garnet.

"Arrgh boys my age are so immature" said Eiko

"Eiko you're still a little bit too young to be dating anyway" said Yuna.

"Am not!" yelled Eiko.

Garnet and Yuna laughed.

As they were about to exit the building a very tall handsome young man with incredibly long arms and large hands entered the building. He wore blue robes and his hair was long and light blue in color.

"That's Seymour Guado!" said Eiko.

"He's the son of the Guado maester in Guadosalom. He's a lot taller and better looking in person than on television" said Garnet

Seymour gracefully walked into the Summoner's Academy. As he passed them he politely introduced himself.

"Hello I am Seymour Guado. It is a pleasure to be in the company of such beautiful young ladies" said Seymour as he bowed to them.

The three women began to blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Seymour. I'm Yuna this is Eiko and this is Garnet" Yuna introduced her friends because they both seemed temporarily unable to speak.

"The pleasure is mine Lady Yuna. It is certainly an honor to meet the High Summoners daughter." said Seymour as he slowly grabbed Yuna's hand and softly kissed it.

Yuna blushed as he kissed her hand. He was such a gentleman and so smooth.

"I do hope that fate allows me the chance to meet you again Lady Yuna but I must hurry and pay my respects to the fayth." said Seymour.

Seymour then left them and continued down the hall.

"Wow!" was all that Eiko could say.

"Yuna how did you keep yourself together so well like that?" said Garnet.

Yuna simply laughed and continued out the door.

As they exited Yuna saw Tidus in the distance.

"Hey Yuna!" yelled Tidus.

"Well you two I'll talk to you later" said Yuna.

"Bye" said Garnet.

"Good bye Yuna" said Eiko.

"Hey there!" said Tidus as he walked up and gave Yuna a hug.

"Hello!" smiled Yuna.

"How was class?"

"Not bad at all. Are you ready to blitz in a few days?" asked Yuna.

"Yuna….I'm always ready to blitz!"

(Next Scene)

"Cloud, are you eating right?" asked Cloud's mother.

Cloud was on the telephone with his mother who lived in a small village called Nibelheim.

"Yes mom for the last time I'm eating right. You don't have to worry about me" said Cloud.

"I know you're a big grown up now. I just wish you'd find a nice girl to settle down with and take care of you. You're not seeing Tifa anymore?" asked Cloud's mother.

"Well we were never really… sigh it's kind of complicated mom. We're just friends. I'm seeing a girl named Aeris now. You'd like her mom she is really sweet" said Cloud.

"Oh I like Tifa. She's such a nice girl. She always has been even when she was growing up here in Nibelheim. I remember you had such a crush on her and…"

"Mom! Please…Tifa and I are friends. I'm seeing Aeris now and she is a really nice girl. We're going to the Seed Ball tomorrow night" said Cloud.

"Ohh a ball! That sounds lovely Cloud. Take a picture of yourself and your date all dressed up and send it to me please" said Cloud's mom.

"OK Mom I'll do that" said Cloud.

"How's the training for SOLDIER going?" asked Cloud's mom.

"Very good. I learned some new Limit Breaks at Auron's gym and my materia skills are pretty top notch now" said Cloud.

"Oh all this fighting…I wish you'd take a nice easygoing job. One that's not so dangerous like… like an accountant or something"

"An accountant? Aww mom…" said Cloud.

"Ha Ha I'm only kidding. I'm proud of you no matter what you choose Cloud. I love you and I'll talk to you later" said Cloud's mom.

"I love you too mom. Bye" said Cloud.

"Oh and be sure to tell Tifa I said hello…she's such a nice girl I like her. Remember the time you met her out by the well and…" said Cloud's mom.

"Ok mom bye" interrupted Cloud.

Cloud ended the phone conversation with his mother.

"Tifa…" thought Cloud.

(Next Scene)

"I quit my job today" said Tifa.

Tifa was on the phone with Rude.

"Are you ok?" asked Rude.

"Actually I'm feeling great. I hated that place now I can do what I want to do. Anyway, that's enough about that place. I think you're going to love the dress I'm going to wear" said Tifa

"I think I'm going to love it too" said Rude on the other end.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Tifa.

"How's a black tux sound?" asked Rude.

"It sounds nice. It must be easy being a guy. You don't have to worry so much about what you are going to wear " said Tifa.

"So you have a lot of friends in SeeD? Is that how you got invited to this?" asked Rude.

"Yes, I know quite a few people in SeeD. They invited me and some other non SeeD friends of ours"

"I see" said Rude.

"I can't wait to get my own club. Mog and I are already looking into getting small business loans." said Tifa.

"Really?" asked Rude.

"Yeah, and I've been saving for so long. I'm going to make this dream a reality" said Tifa.

"What are you going to name your club?" asked Rude.

"….I think I'll call it…Tifa's 7th Heaven" said Tifa as she smiled.

"That sounds nice. Listen Tifa I have a few errands to finish up with work umm I'll have to call you back later tonight ok?"

"Ok Rude bye"

Rude hung up his cell phone. He was riding in the passenger side of a black sports car. Driving the car was his friend and fellow Turk, Reno. Reno had fairly long brown hair that he combed straight up, a headband, and a black suit just like Rude had. As Rude hung up his phone Reno began to laugh.

"I can't believe how many dumb broads you got fooled with this nice guy routine of yours Rude" laughed Reno.

"Sometimes I can't believe it myself" said Rude.

"You told her you have a few errands to run? Heh heh you fail to mention espionage and assassination as some of those errands? Hey, what's this Tifa chick look like? Is she a hotty? asked Reno.

"She has a smoking body. After I take her to this SeeD ball I'll be hitting that for sure"

"Ugh SeeDs? I hate those pansies. Anyway if you're seeing this Tifa chick do you mind if I put some moves on Elena? asked Reno.

"Nah I'm not done with Elena yet. She's still a good spare. Anyway you don't want my sloppy seconds" laughed Rude.

"You're greedy Rude. At the rate I been going lately I'd be happy to get some freaky fifths! Anyway let's go snuff out this snitching son of a bitch Corneo!" said Reno.

Reno stopped the car up the street from a motel in the Wall Market area. Well it was really a brothel disguised as a motel called "The Honey Bee Inn". The large bright sign above the entrance had a large Bee on it. Supposedly all the girls there dressed up like little honey bees….

"Let's get over in that alley" said Reno pointing to an alley way that was right next to the motel.

The two Turks got out of the car and made their way to the alleyway. Reno held a small rod in his hand. It was an interesting piece of technology that allowed Reno to execute all sorts of attacks.

"The little pudgy bastard should be out in a minute" said Reno checking his watch.

Sure enough a short, bald, pudgy man wearing a long fur coat left the Honey Bee Inn. He was being escorted to a car by his two bodyguards that wore green suits.

"Those are his bodyguards Scotch and Kotch. It should be easy to just knock them out cold. With names like Scotch and Kotch how tough can they be?" laughed Reno.

"You don't want to take them out too?" asked Rude.

"Not unless it's necessary. We gotta make this as clean as possible. With too many bodies on our hands it'll just get really messy really fast. Just knock em out they'll never know what happened"

"Ok" said Rude as he cracked his knuckles.

Reno and Rude snuck up on Scotch and Kotch as they were walking toward the car. With a thunderous punch Rude struck Scotch in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Reno used his rods ElectroMag attack to stun Kotch.

"What the? Who are you!" yelled Corneo as he turned around.

"Shut up!" said Reno as he used his ElectroMag attack again on Corneo.

Suddenly all Corneo could see was darkness as he was knocked unconscious. When Corneo finally regained consciousness he saw Reno and Rude standing in front of him.

"What the? Where am I? Let me go!" yelled Corneo.

Corneo, Reno and Rude were no longer in Square City. They were several miles outside of Square City in the woods. It was extremely dark outside by now. Corneo was in his underwear tied to the trunk of a large tree. On his wrist was a bangle filled to capacity with a pink colored materia. A strange sticky substance dripped from his body as well.

"Have a nice nap Don Corneo?" asked Reno.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Corneo.

"We're doing this because you're a snitch! We know you been blabbing your mouth about Shinra's latest plans. I take stuff like that personally. You see Shinra writes my paycheck and if some dumb schmuck like you starts messing up things for Shinra then it's like you're messing with my money!

"Yep" said Rude with a sinister grin.

"I didn't talk I swear!" yelled Corneo.

"Rude do it" said Reno.

Rude pulled out a knife.

"Tell us who you snitched to or I'll slice **them** off" said Rude

"Ahh! Anything but that! Ok I did mention a few things about the Gaia Summit plans to this girl I met! She was a blonde I can't resist a blonde!" said Corneo. He was completely terrified.

"Yeah we know. It was all a test. The person you snitched to was Elena and she works for Shinra. We needed to see if you were trustworthy enough to keep around as a Shinra contact and apparently you're not. You see a pretty face and you blab everything you know. If word got out about the plans for the Gaia Summit it would be the end of Shinra. We can't have snitches like you working for us. Rude I think our work here is done" said Reno.

"Alright then let's go" said Rude

"Wait are you going to just leave me out here?" asked Corneo.

"Nah…you'll have the company of some fiends in a bit. You see that sticky stuff you're covered in is honey and all that materia on your bangle is enemy lure materia. Within the next five minutes you'll be the late night snack for every fiend within a two mile radius" laughed Reno.

Reno and Rude walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

"No wait! Comeback! I'm trustworthy I swear it! Don't leave me!" yelled Corneo.

Soon Corneo could hear the howls of several fiends nearby.

"Oh no…."

(Next Scene)

"Yo Seifer I heard the SeeD's are having their little ball tomorrow ya know?" said

Raijin.

Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin sat on some chairs on the roof of a building. They were hanging out and looking at the city's skyline. It was night and the lights of the city looked like thousands of fireflies congregating in the horizon.

"Yeah I heard. How lame. I'm glad we left the Garden. Those SeeD's are nothing but a bunch of chicken wusses" said Seifer.

"AGREED" said Fujin.

"Yeah" said Raijin.

"Ya know something? I think we should pay our old friends a visit. Give them a nice greeting as they go to their little ball. I especially want to greet my good buddy Squall" said Seifer.

"Heh it can't be a party without us to liven it up ya know?" said Raijin.

"Exactly.." said Seifer.

(Next Scene)

"Wow it's good to have lights! Being able to pay the bill is great" said Vivi as he walked about the apartment.

"…and all we had to do was humiliate ourselves" said Zidane as he watched television on the couch.

"Aww Zidane you aren't still hung up about that are you? It's really not that bad and it beat's being homeless" said Vivi

"…I guess" said Zidane.

"…and anyway you got to meet Garnet" laughed Vivi.

"…yeah" said Zidane.

"Aww Zidane don't try to play it off I know you like her" laughed Vivi.

"She's a really cool girl" said Zidane.

"Yep" said Vivi as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! A refrigerator with food in it! I love having a job!" yelled Vivi.

(Next Scene)

Quistis sat in her bedroom. She waited patiently for Vincent to show up. Over the past few days Vincent had come nearly every night. They talked about all sorts of things and had become good friends. It seemed Vincent was becoming more and more normal each time he talked with Quistis and he was better able to express different emotions. After a few moments Quistis heard some movement on her fire escape. She ran and opened her window to see Vincent standing there. She let him inside her bedroom.

"Vincent!" said Quistis as she hugged him close.

Vincent hugged her back.

"How are you?" asked Vincent.

"I'm doing fine. I want to show you the dress I'm going to be wearing tomorrow for the ball I've been telling you about" said Quistis.

Quistis shut the window and closed the curtains but little did she know that they were being watched on a rooftop not far away.

"Interesting" said Shadow as he watched Vincent enter Quistis's window.

He stood on the rooftop next to his large black dog interceptor.

"Interceptor…it looks like we've found our bounties weakness…" said Shadow.

(End Chapter 7)

Well this chapter introduced Yuffie, Seymour,Eiko, Reno of the Turks and Don Corneo….although I don't think we will be hearing from the Don anymore. Also Rude's true colors were revealed. Sorry folks but Rude is a bad guy. Also this little job of the Turks is just the start of a big conspiracy that will affect all the characters. Tifa finally quit that lame job and Shadow is formulating a plan. Next chapter will be all about the SeeD ball. Yes it's finally time for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please check out the next chapter with the SeeD ball. Oh some of you had some pretty good guesses on who Zell's date would be but maybe you should think of some other Square games outside of final fantasy? (hint hint)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was beginning to set and it was almost time for the SeeD Ball. This was the time that a lot of people had been waiting for. Everyone would get dressed up and spend the night dancing and having fun at the SeeD Garden.

Cloud and Squall sat on the couch of Cloud's apartment and watched the news. Squall was dressed in his seed uniform while Cloud wore a nice blue suit and tie. Aeris and Rinoa were in Cloud's bathroom making some last minute preparations. Cloud looked down at his wristwatch.

"You think they are going to be done anytime soon? Geez it's almost time" said Cloud.

"You know women. The make up needs to be checked at least 10 times before checking it 10 times more" said Squall.

"I heard that and you're not funny" said Rinoa from the other room.

Cloud and Squall chuckled and continued to look at the news. Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh was giving a special report on the Square City Evening news.

"This morning the body of Don Corneo, a small time pimp from the Wall Market area, was found in the forest 15 miles east of Square City. Here is Sue Shillingsworth speaking with the lead investigator Aya Brea" said Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh

The camera then switched to Sue Shillingsworth and standing next to her was the lead investigator Aya Brea. Aya was an attractive young woman with shoulder length blonde hair. Aya was wearing a navy blue pant suit.

"This is Sue Shillingsworth and I'm here with lead investigator Aya Brea. Ms. Brea what can you tell us about this incident?" asked Sue as she put the microphone toward Aya's mouth.

"Well it appears that Don Corneo was killed by fiends out here. He was underdressed at the time of his death and the Don was well known for his sexually deviant behavior. We're starting to think that this was one of the Don's sexual escapades that went terribly wrong" said Aya.

"Geez what's wrong with people? What's wrong with having sex the old fashioned way? Why do you need to have all this freaky stuff like fiends eating you involved in it?" asked Squall.

"People are weird" said Cloud.

Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh continued to report the news.

"Square City officials are preparing to host the first ever Gaia Summit. An assembly of several nations around the globe that…" Cloud turned off the TV because Rinoa and Aeris were finally ready.

"What do you think?" asked Rinoa as she modeled her look.

She looked stunning in a white dress that fit her slender body perfectly. (a/n the one she wore in the ff8 ball)

"Wow…" said Squall as he got up from the couch and walked over to Rinoa

"Sounds like someone is impressed" said Rinoa as she put her arms around Squall's neck.

Rinoa gave Squall a small kiss on the lips. Aeris was wearing a red dress. (same dress from ff7 wall market)

"I'm ready Cloud!" said Aeris.

Cloud got up and took a closer look at Aeris. Aeris turned around a few times and modeled her dress for Cloud.

"What do you think?" asked Aeris.

"You look incredible" said Cloud.

"Awww…" Aeris hugged Cloud.

"Well shall we get going?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Selphie said something about a big surprise. I can't wait to see what it is" said Rinoa.

"Tee hee" laughed Aeris under her breath.

"Aeris do you know something?" asked Cloud.

"My lips are sealed" laughed Aeris.

"Well anyway let's head out" said Squall.

The four of them left Cloud's apartment and got into Squall's car. The four of them chatted a bit during the ride to the Seed's Garden.

"Squall did you ever find out who Zell's date is?" asked Rinoa.

"Nope. He's been really secretive about the whole thing" said Squall.

"Zell can be weird sometimes" said Aeris.

(Next Scene)

"Ugh she's late" said Zell as he paced back and forth. Zell's date was supposed to meet him at Square Park in a limo about an half hour ago

Zell stood near a statue on the outskirts of Square park. It was of a bearded man with a cloak over his head and a sword at his side. The plaque on the base of the statue read "Cidolfas Orlandu – the god of Thunder rends his foes asunder"

Zell was getting really nervous now. He leaned on the statue and crossed his arms as he tried to be patient. Soon an old man with a long beard and glasses walked up. He wore green robes and a strange pointed hat. He looked at the statue for a moment then looked at Zell and spoke.

"Hello young man" the old man had a voice that was calm and peaceful. It was the voice of a man that had many stories to tell.

"Hey" said Zell. He was still preoccupied with his situation and didn't really look at the man.

"I am Maechen. I'm a historian. What is your name?" said Maechen.

"I'm Zell and umm I'm a SeeD"

"Ah you're a SeeD. They are a noble group of warriors. What better place for you to stand but next to the statue of Orlandu himself…..would you like to hear a story?"

Zell was not in the mood for a story he had other things on his mind.

"Umm not really sir I'm waiting for…" Zell was interrupted by Maechen.

"Long ago in the land of Ivalice a war erupted. It was a war that involved several factions struggling for power…" Maechen started the story as he looked up at the statue.

"Actually I don't really want to hear this story I'm…." Zell was interrupted again as Maechen continued the story.

"On the surface it seemed as though the struggle was between the Hokuten Knights led by the Beoulve family and the Nanten led by Orlandu but there were many other corrupt groups that wanted power including the church…"

"Umm sir?" Zell tried to cut in but Maechen continued.

"One man stood up for what was right. He was Ramza and his statue stands in the middle of this park. This man, Cidolfas Orlandu was one that stood with Ramza…

Zell just sighed because he couldn't get him to shut up. Soon Zell saw a black limousine approaching up the street.

"It's her finally!" said Zell.

Maechen continued telling the story as the limo approached. The limo pulled up beside Zell and a man wearing a black suit got out and opened the back door for Zell.

"The princess awaits you" said the man in the black suit.

Zell hopped in the limo's back seat.

"Sorry Zell I'm running a little late!" said Zell's date from inside the car.

"It's ok lets just go" said Zell.

The limo pulled off and made its way toward the SeeD Garden. Meanwhile Maechen was finally finishing his story.

"…and that is why they call him Thunder God Cid….would you like to hear the story again?...young man?...young man?"

Maechen looked around for Zell but he didn't notice that Zell took off in the limousine a few minutes earlier.

"Ah oh well….I would like to hear the story again…. Long ago in the land of Ivalice a war erupted. It was a war that involved several factions struggling for power…." said Maechen as he continued the story by himself.

(Next Scene)

"Oh no this isn't happening!" thought Selphie as she hung up her cell phone.

The ball was well underway in the Garden Ballroom. Several people were there dancing, talking, and having a good time. On the stage a band played soft music.

"What's wrong Selphie? You look stressed" said Irvine as he walked up.

Irvine wore his SeeD uniforms while Selphie wore a yellow dress. Irvine still wore his cowboy hat though. Irvine put his arm around Selphie.

"Don't mention this to anyone ok?"

"Ok" said Irvine.

"I've been trying to get Lenne to come and do a surprise performance. I was just on the phone with her people and they said she might not be able to make it. She's tied up somewhere. sigh I'm glad I only told one other person about this because if I had have told everyone she was coming then I would really look like a fool now" said Selphie.

"Selphie it's ok. I mean it'll be ok. You know these celebrities. They have to come late and make an entrance that's all….even if she doesn't show up this ball is going so perfect anyway" said Irvine.

"You think so?" asked Selphie.

"Yeah! Look at everyone they're having a ball! No pun intended…" said Irvine.

Selphie giggled.

"You did a great job setting this ball up and its going perfectly. So cheer up and let's go have a good time ok? You know I hate to see you down" said Irvine.

"Thanks Irvie. You know you seem to have changed a bit over the past few weeks" said Selphie.

"You like?"

"Yeah" said Selphie as she kissed Irvine on the cheek"

She looked up at him and smiled. Irvine took his hat off and put it on Selphie's head.

"May I have this dance?" asked Irvine

Selphie smiled and the two went off to the dance floor.

(Next Scene)

Quistis sat dressed in a pink dress at a table with Nida her date. Quistis let her hair down for the ball. Not many people knew how long her hair really was because she always kept it pinned up. Nida was a fairly tall brown haired young man who was dressed in a SeeD uniform like all the other male SeeDs. Nida and Quistis were just friends who decided to go to the ball together so they wouldn't be without dates.

"Want me to go get you something to drink?" asked Nida.

"Sure" said Quistis.

Nida got up and went over to the drink table.

Quistis was having a good time but she kept thinking about Vincent every now and then…ok so she thought about him the whole time. She and Vincent had become close. He started to show more emotion each time they talked which made Quistis attracted to him even more. It was just a feeling she couldn't explain. She often wondered if they could ever be together. He did say that his powers were slowly draining so she wondered if there was a chance that maybe…just maybe he could return to a normal human being and then they could be together.

"Stop being silly" thought Quistis

"Hey Quisty!" said Rinoa as she and Aeris walked up.

"Oh look at that dress!" yelled Quistis as she got up and hugged Rinoa.

"You let your hair down! It looks great!" screamed Rinoa.

Quistis looked at Aeris's dress and got excited over hers as well. The three young women began talking fast to each other.

"What language is this?" asked Cloud.

"I think that's girl talk" said Squall.

Quistis looked across the room. Tifa and her date Rude had finally arrived at the ball.

"Oh Tifa! You look wonderful!" yelled Quistis as she walked over.

Tifa walked up wearing a lovely blue dress ( much like the one from ff7 wall market) Next to Tifa was the very tall and handsome Rude who wore a black tuxedo and black shades even on the inside.

"Wow look at Tifa's date" said Aeris not meaning to say that out loud.

Cloud looked at Aeris with a blank stare.

"Umm heh heh err if you like that…sort of guy…" smiled Aeris.

"Thanks Quistis! You're looking fabulous." said Tifa.

Cloud, Aeris, Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, Tifa, and Rude stood near each other.

"Hey Everybody" said Tifa to the whole group.

"Hey Tifa! You look great" said Aeris.

"Hey" said Cloud as he eyed Rude.

"Tifa looking good" said Squall.

"Tifa you look wonderful" said Rinoa.

Soon Nida came back with Quistis's drink.

"Here ya go" said Nida.

"Thank you so much" said Quistis as she took a sip from the cup.

"Oh everyone let me introduce you to Rude" said Tifa as she got close to Rude. Rude put his arm around Tifa.

"Don't let the name fool you. I'm actually pretty polite" laughed Rude.

Everyone laughed a bit except for Cloud.

"I wonder how many time's he's used that tired joke?" whispered Cloud to Squall.

"Jealous much?" whispered Squall

"No it's just…who is this guy anyway?" whispered Cloud

"Oh come on. You moved on to Aeris did you really expect Tifa to not move on as well?" whispered Squall.

"This guy seems shady" thought Cloud.

Tifa went on to introduce Rude to everyone.

"This is Quistis she's a high ranking SeeD officer and instructor, that's her date Nida. He's an excellent pilot." said Tifa.

Hey" said Nida.

"Nice to meet you" said Quistis

"Like wise" said Rude.

"That's Squall the SeeD commander and his girlfriend Rinoa" continued Tifa.

"Hi" said Squall

"Hello" smiled Rinoa.

"…and this is Cloud and his date Aeris. Cloud wants to join SOLDIER Rude. Oh everyone Rude works for Shinra"

"The Turks" said Rude proudly.

"Impressive" said Squall.

"The Turks? Isn't that who Vincent worked for? Should Tifa be dating this guy? They are the ones that set Vincent up…." thought Quistis.

"So you want to join SOLDIER Cloud?" asked Rude.

"Yep.."

Rude got a little closer to Cloud. He was almost a foot taller than Cloud. He looked down on him a little.

"You're a little guy…you sure you're cut out for SOLDIER?" laughed Rude.

"That's funny…I thought you said not to be fooled by the name…." said Cloud as he stared back at Rude.

"Aww sorry I struck a nerve. I was only kidding don't take it the wrong way pal" said Rude as he patted Cloud on the shoulder. He actually patted him rather hard.

"No I'm not taking it the wrong way…pal…nice shades by the way…should protect your eyes from all the sun in this ballroom" said Cloud sarcastically as he patted Rude back.

The atmosphere had gotten a little uncomfortable for everyone that was standing there. Luckily this tiny stand off was interrupted by a person yelling in the distance.

"Zell just pulled up in a limousine with his date!" yelled the person.

"What is Zell up too? said Squall.

After a few moment's Zell entered the ballroom dressed in his SeeD uniform. On his arm was a very very beautiful blonde young woman. She wore a diamond tiara on her head and her white dress was flowing very elegantly. All eyes were on Zell as he and his date entered. Zell and his date smiled brightly.

"Oh my god…that girl…that's Princess Marle of Guardia! I've seen her in magazines!" yelled Aeris.

"Whoa" said Squall.

"Way to go Zell" said Rinoa.

"I'm glad Chrono was ok with this" said Zell to Princess Marle.

"I told you he would be. He's not the jealous type. Wow this ball looks really lovely" said Marle.

"Yeah, what do you want to do first?" asked Zell.

"I want to dance!" said Marle.

Marle pulled Zell on to the dance floor.

"Whoa!" yelled Zell

"Well let's take a cue from Zell and his date and go dance" said Aeris as she grabbed Cloud.

Soon each of the girls grabbed their respective dates and proceeded to the dance floor.

(Next Scene)

Outside of the SeeD Garden Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin stood.

"Ready to surprise our old friends?" asked Seifer.

"Yeah let's show them how to party ya know?" said Raijin

"AFFIRMATIVE" said Fujin.

"We can't get into the front gate anymore since they kicked us out. So we have to go over the wall….Float!"

Seifer cast Float on himself and Fujin and Raijin. Soon the three floated over the stone wall surrounding the Garden.

"Piece of cake" said Seifer as he landed on the other side of the wall.

Seifer ushered his posse on and the three snuck their way into the Garden.

"The place hasn't changed much" said Seifer as he looked around the Garden.

The SeeD's Garden was a very large building. The main area was circular shaped with corridors that led to several different areas. The place was empty because pretty much everyone was at the SeeD ball. The three headed to the ball room. Music and laughter could be heard as they entered. Several people recognized Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin as they entered and were shocked to see them.

"What are you looking at?" said Seifer as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Yeah give the man some space ya know?" said Raijin.

"MOVE" said Fujin.

Seifer saw Squall and Rinoa dancing in the distance. They were laughing and having a good time together. Seifer just couldn't resist going over there and ruining their fun.

"It's a party going on and you guys didn't invite me! I'm hurt!" said Seifer as he walked up.

"Seifer what the hell are you doing here?" asked Squall.

"Oh no Seifer go away…" said Rinoa.

Soon Cloud, Aeris, Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Marle walked up when they saw Seifer and his cronies.

"Seifer get out of here now! This ball is going nice and I'm going to kill you if you mess it up!" yelled Selphie. Irvine's hat slumped over her eyes.

Irvine had to hold her down because Selphie looked like she was going to hit Seifer.

"Calm down Selphie" said Irvine.

"Whatever you say messenger girl" laughed Seifer.

"Who is he?" asked Marle.

"He and those other two were in SeeD but they got kicked out for disorderly conduct. They're a bunch of trouble makers" said Zell.

"Yeah they are really trying to mess up everyone's fun" said Marle.

"Isn't this nice? Everyones all dressed up" said Seifer looking around.

"Heh yeah Seifer they look really nice ya know?" laughed Raijin as he crossed his arms.

"SPLENDID" said Fujin.

"Looking good Rinoa maybe after you're done with that SeeD loser then we can get together sometime….just like old times" said Seifer

Squall simply stared at Seifer.

"Squall please don't fight" said Rinoa.

"He isn't worth it man" said Cloud.

"Did I strike a nerve? You got something on your mind Squall? Don't be mad because I had your girl" laughed Seifer.

"Seifer…god you're such an ass!" yelled Rinoa.

"C'mon baby you know you liked it with me…" said Seifer.

Squall walked toward Seifer.

"Squall!" yelled Rinoa.

"What you gonna do chickenwuss? You wanna settle this right here?" laughed Seifer staring down Squall.

Squall looked at Seifer for a moment then began laughing.

"Ya know Seifer…I can't even believe you used to make me angry. I'm not even angry with you anymore. In fact I feel sorry for you" laughed Squall.

"What the hell are you babbling about chickenwuss?" asked Seifer.

"Chickenwuss? Is that all you know how to say? You're pathetic. You claim to hate SeeD but you snuck in here anyway. You got kicked out of SeeD, you don't have a steady job. All you do is hang out in bars. Yeah, you did have a brief relationship with Rinoa but look at you now. You're stuck with a guy who can't say a sentence without saying "ya know" at the end and a one eyed girl that can only make one word sentences. All you can do is bring up how you HAD a relationship with Rinoa last summer because that's probably the best thing that's ever happened in your sad, pathetic excuse for a life. Well at least you had something good because Hyne knows you….you suck now"

Squall turned around and walked away from Seifer. When he got close to Rinoa he put his arm around her. Rinoa smiled at him and they went back to dancing and ignoring Seifer

"Wow you got told!" laughed Marle.

"Yeah Seifer I think it's best if you just go. Seriously don't ruin everyone's fun" said Irvine.

"Whatever….let's let these kiddies get on with their little ball. I got better things to do…" said Seifer trying to pretend like Squall's words didn't get to him.

"Yeah you have better things to do….I guess that's why you snuck in here…" said Aeris sarcastically.

Seifer just walked away.

"Yeah let's go. Hey I don't really talk like that ya know?...aww crap" said Raijin.

Seifer and his posse left. Soon everyone went back to dancing and having a good time.

"Squall I'm so proud that you didn't let him get to you" said Rinoa.

She smiled brightly at Squall. Squall didn't say anything he just smiled back.

"You really told him Squall. He couldn't say anything after what you said because it's all true" said Aeris.

"Wow Squall said "you suck!" I've never heard him say that!  
said Cloud.

Aeris looked at Cloud with a blank stare.

"err…yeah you told him Squall" said Cloud.

(Next Scene)

The ball went on for about two more hours. Everyone danced with their dates and for the most part had a good time. Irvine and Selphie were tired from dancing so hard. They got off the dance floor and sat at a table.

"Phew I need a break!" said Selphie still wearing Irvine's cowboy hat.

"Yeah me too" said Irvine.

Beep Beep

"That's my cell" said Selphie as she answered her cell phone.

"Yeah…uh huh…uh huh…Great!" yelled Selphie.

Selphie hung up the phone and grabbed Irvine.

"What?"

"Come on!" said Selphie as she pulled Irvine.

The two of them left the ball room and went to the parking lot.

"Was that Lenne's people on the phone?" asked Irvine.

"Yes! She's here" yelled Selphie excitedly.

Selphie looked around the parking lot. After a few moments a black limousine pulled into the parking lot.

"It's her!" yelled Selphie.

The limousine pulled up and stopped near Selphie and Irvine. Suddenly the rear window rolled down and inside was Lenne. She had a big smile on her face. She was lovely with long brown hair.

"I'm so sorry to be late" said Lenne.

"Oh better late than never! We have to get you in through the side entrance. We don't want anyone to see you and go blabbing it like they did Zell's date.

"Ok" said Lenne.

Lenne's limousine then pulled around to the side of the Garden.

"Irvine will you help me introduce her?" asked Selphie.

"Yeah of course" said Irvine.

Irvine grabbed Selphie's hand and the two ran back into the Garden and into the ballroom. Inside everyone was still dancing and having a good time. Selphie and Irvine got on stage and told the band to stop the music. When the music stopped Selphie was finally able to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! I'm sorry but we need your attention!" said Selphie.

"Everybody we have a very special surprise" said Irvine.

"A very special guest" said Selphie.

"It's our pleasure to introduce to you all" said Irvine

"Lenne!" yelled Irvine and Selphie together.

Lenne walked out to the center stage and everyone at the ball went wild. Lenne gave Selphie a hug then hugged Irvine. They then left the stage so Lenne could do her thing.

"Hello how's everybody doing?" asked Lenne in a sweet soft tone.

Lenne wore a purple skirt and top that was beautiful ( the songstress dress from ffx2)

"Marry me Lenne!" yelled some random guy in the audience.

Lenne giggled a bit.

"Well I want to share with you all a new song of mine that's going to be on the next album. Well actually it's not really a new song. It's actually a song of mine that I've had for a very long time. It was inspired by a person who was very dear to me but he is no longer with us. I believed that it was time to share this beautiful song with the world. This is the first time this song has been performed. This song is called 1000 words and I hope you enjoy it.

(A/n Lenne's singing will be done in italics. Think of her song as going on in the background as I describe the events)

With that a soft slow melody began to play. Couples began pairing off and getting close to dance slow and romantic. Lenne began to sing. Her voice was like that of an angel.

_**I know that you're hiding things**_

_**Using gentle words to shelter me**_

_**Your words were like a dream**_

_**But dreams could never fool me**_

_**Not that easily**_

Irvine held Selphie close. She rested her head on his shoulder. Irvine had been having such deep emotions for Selphie for so long. So long that he couldn't really remember a time when she didn't have a big space in his heart. Selphie cared for him as well. She always loved how he could cheer her up so easily. However she didn't like the ladies man routine that he often tried to show people but now Irvine seemed different. He was changing and showing that he had interest in only Selphie. Selphie looked up into Irvine's eyes and smiled brightly. The over sized cowboy hat slumped a little over her eyes and the two of them giggled.

_**I acted so distant then**_

_**Didn't say goodbye before you left**_

_**But I was listening**_

_**You'll fight your battles far from me**_

_**Far too easily**_

Rinoa and Squall stared in each others eyes as they danced slowly to the music. Rinoa and Squall had been through their fair share of ups and downs. Squall used to have a hard time expressing his feelings but through his relationship with Rinoa he learned that it's ok to show emotion and that it's ok to love and let yourself be loved. Rinoa loved Squall for the trustworthy, noble, generous person that he is. Although he would rarely let it show she always knew that his rough exterior housed a sensitive caring interior. Squall had been so good to her and there was nothing she regretted more than her brief affair with Seifer. Through it all Squall and Rinoa were still together. So it was meant to be.

**"_Save your tears cause I'll come back"_**

_**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**_

_**But still I swore**_

_**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**_

_**Shouting might have been the answer**_

_**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**_

_**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**_

Quistis danced with her date Nida but her mind was elsewhere. For weeks she tried to sort out and explain to herself her feelings for Vincent. Quistis had always been a very rational and mature person. The feelings for Vincent seemed very irrational and it bothered her. Deep down she knew that it could never work between her and Vincent but even still there was a part of her that hoped. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of those feelings.

_**And a thousand words**_

_**One thousand confessions**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

Aeris and Cloud danced closely. The relationship between Cloud, Aeris and Tifa had always been somewhat of an unspoken love triangle although none of them would ever admit it. Cloud cared about Aeris but deep down he still had feelings for Tifa. Tifa just wants to be friends though. Aeris is such a wonderful, beautiful person but every now and then Cloud would think of Tifa. He couldn't help but feel funny when he saw Tifa with Rude. What is this feeling? Aeris liked Cloud for a long time. In some ways he reminded her of an old boyfriend of hers…Zack. She liked Cloud very much but every now and then she would think of Zack.

_**The dream isn't over yet**_

_**Though I often say I can't forget**_

_**I still relive that day**_

_**"You've been there with me all the way"**_

_**I still hear you say**_

Tifa and Rude smiled at each other. Tifa liked Rude because he was so fun to be around. He always made her laugh and smile. Tifa broke off a relationship with Cloud a while back. She just wanted to be friends with Cloud or did she? Maybe she was just afraid…of taking a risk? Either way she felt like she needed to move on. Tifa still didn't know a lot about Rude. Could Rude be the one for her or is he as good as he tries to present himself?...

_**Wait for me I'll write you letters"**_

_**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**_

_**But still I swore to hide the doubt**_

_**When I turn back the pages**_

_**Anger might have been the answer**_

_**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**_

_**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**_

Zell was having a good time with his date Marle. How many guys could say they got to go on a date with a real princess? Although she and Zell were not romantically involved Zell was having a fun time nonetheless. Zell saved her life along with her boyfriend Chrono when he went on a mission to Guardia a while back. People usually view Zell as somewhat strange and because of that he couldn't really find a date for the ball in SeeD. Sometimes Zell wishes he could find that special someone….

_**Cause a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_**Oh a thousand words**_

_**One thousand embraces**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of your weary days seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

The SeeD ball went on well. After Lenne's song the band went back playing and everyone continued to dance and have fun. Headmaster Cid along with his wife Headmistress Edea thanked Lenne for coming.

"Lady Lenne it was a pleasure having you as a guest here at the Garden. Your musical talent is far greater than I ever imagined" said the Headmistress.

"We really appreciate you coming" said the Headmaster.

"Thank you very much. This was fun" said Lenne.

Just then a few people both men and women walked up to get Lenne's autograph. She patiently signed each of their papers and took several pictures. Lenne was always known to be very friendly to her fans. It was getting late and it was about time for the SeeD ball to end so several people started to leave.

(Next Scene)

"Selphie do you need help cleaning up?" asked Aeris.

"No Aeris it's ok. Quistis, Irvine and me can handle it. You go on with Cloud" said Selphie.

"You can take all this down by yourselves?" asked Aeris.

"Sure it's not nearly as much work as putting it all up and whatever we don't get to tonight we can get in the morning" said Selphie.

"Ok well this was really great Selphie it really went well" said Aeris.

"Yeah this was a lot of fun" said Cloud as he walked up.

"Thanks I'm so glad everything went well" said Selphie

"Well Squall and Rinoa are in the car waiting" said Cloud.

Aeris and Cloud said goodbye and left. Pretty soon everyone had left the ballroom except for Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis who stayed behind to clean up a bit.

"Let's not worry about trying to get everything guys. We can get everything else in the morning let's just start with the table decorations" said Selphie as she started taking decorations off the tables and putting them in a large box.

"I'm so glad everything went well. It's not often that we get to let loose like this" said Quistis as she took down decorations.

"I told you everything was going to be fine" said Irvine as he smiled at Selphie. Selphie had finally given him his hat back.

"Lenne made it even better. She is such a sweet person" said Selphie.

"What about Zell? He had a lot of eyes on him when he showed up with Princess Marle" said Irvine.

"How does Zell know Princess Marle?" asked Quistis.

"He told me he met her when he was sent on a mission to Guardia a while back. He didn't have time to tell me the whole story so I guess I'll get it from him later" said Irvine.

The three of them continued to work on taking the decorations down for a bit.

(Next Scene)

"Did you have fun?" asked Tifa.

"It was a blast" said Rude as he drove.

"You never told me you were such a great dancer" said Tifa.

"I'm just full of suprises" laughed Rude.

Tifa smiled.

"You have some pretty interesting friends" said Rude.

"Yeah…" said Tifa.

"That Cloud guy…he's an old boyfriend?" asked Rude.

"What makes you ask that?" asked Tifa.

"I don't know…I just got that vibe" said Rude.

"Well not officially…" answered Tifa.

"I see…well he missed out on something great" said Rude.

Tifa blushed a bit.

Rude's car slowly approached Tifa's apartment building.

"Want to come up for a bit?" asked Tifa as Rude parked the car.

"Sure"

Tifa and Rude got out of the car and went into the apartment building. Not far away Squall was dropping Cloud and Aeris off at the same building.

"Oh look there goes Tifa and her new boyfriend" said Aeris.

"Yeah…" said Cloud softly.

Tifa turned on the light as she opened the door to her apartment.

"I'll go make some coffe…" Tifa was interrupted by Rude as he grabbed her and kissed her.

Tifa was stunned but it was a pleasant kind of confusion. She put her arms around Rude's neck.

"Wow coffee makes you that excited?" laughed Tifa.

"Sorry, I've been holding that back all night" said Rude.

"No don't apologize. I liked it" said Tifa.

Tifa and Rude continued to kiss passionately in the doorway. Tifa simply pushed the door shut.

(Next Scene)

"That was awesome Zell! I can't believe Lenne showed up" said Marle.

Marle and Zell sat in the backseat of a limo.

"Yeah I had a blast" said Zell.

"I'm glad you asked me but….why didn't you ask one of the girls from SeeD?" asked Marle.

"I dunno…a lot of them already have boyfriends or they just think I'm weird…" said Zell.

"Weird?" asked Marle.

"Yeah, I dunno I feel like people think I'm kind of odd sometimes. It's hard for me to talk to the girls around here" said Zell.

"Zell you're not weird you're unique" said Marle.

"Unique?"

"Yeah, you're unique. You're different and that's what makes you cool and dateable. Embrace being who you are and don't ever change. You're going to meet a girl that's going to see and appreciate your uniqueness" said Marle as she patted Zell on the shoulder.

"You think so?" asked Zell.

"I know it" smiled Marle.

"Thanks Marle"

"No problem Zell….oh man Chrono is going to flip when I tell him Lenne showed up…"

"Marle does Chrono even talk?" asked Zell

"He does. Just not in words"

(Next Scene)

Yuna and Tidus were walking down the street after hanging out for the night. They carried on a conversation and laughed having a good time as they walked. Lenne's limo approached as they walked on. Lenne looked out of the dark tinted glass window and saw Tidus.

"That boy…he looks like…driver stop the car" said Lenne.

"Yes ma'am" said the driver as he stopped the limo and pulled over.

The limo stopped a few feet in front of Yuna and Tidus. They could not see who was inside the limo because of the dark tinted windows.

"You think it's someone famous inside?" asked Tidus.

"That would be something…" said Yuna as she and Tidus continued on.

"He looks just like…Shuyin…" said Lenne slowly.

Tears began to form in Lenne's eyes.

"Let's just go" said Lenne.

The limo pulled off and continued down the street.

Lenne looked back at Tidus and the tears began to roll down her cheek.

"Shuyin…"

(Next Scene)

Seifer and his posse wandered down the street. Squall's words actually got to him. Inside Seifer was like a raging inferno. He hated the SeeDs, especially Squall. Seifer had dreams of power and prestige. One day he would become powerful and important then he would have the last laugh.

"So Seifer? What we gonna do now?" asked Raijin.

"Ugh, I don't know man can't you think for yourself? yelled Seifer angrily.

"Yo Seifer chill man we're posse ya know? Don't be mad." said Raijin.

"sigh I just want to be alone for a bit. I'll meet you two back at the apartment" said Seifer.

"Ok Seifer later" said Raijin.

"BYE" said Fujin

Raijin and Fujin left Seifer and he continued down the street. Seifer put his hands in his trenchcoat pockets and thought. He thought about the time when Rinoa came to him because she was upset about Squall.

(Flashback)

Seifer sat on the couch of his ratty apartment watching television. He wore a white tanktop and his bare feet stretched across the coffee table. Beer cans, fast food boxes, and several dirty clothes were strewn all over the place. Calling Seifer's apartment a pig sty would be a compliment…pigs aren't that messy.

Raijin and Fujin were out working some of the temporary jobs that none of them could keep. All three of them simply worked enough just to get by. As long as they had enough money for drinks they were ok. Seifer sat and watched the Cait Sith Comedy Hour on television. Cait Sith, the strange black cat riding a large moogle, told a few jokes.

"Why do fiends drop gil when you kill them? What's a naked animal doing with money? Is there a secret store for fiends that we just don't know about where they can spend the cash? What would they buy? They're certainly not buying clothes! Where do they keep the money? They don't have any pockets! " said Cait Sith.

"Har Har Har that's so true!" laughed Seifer

Suddenly Seifer heard a knock on his door. He got up from the couch and walked to the door. After opening it he saw Rinoa standing there. She was crying.

"Rinoa what's wrong?" said Seifer.

"Squall is being such a jerk!" said Rinoa with tear filled eyes as she walked in.

She sat on the couch and covered her face as she continued to cry. Seifer shut the door and sat down beside her.

"What happened this time?" asked Seifer.

"He is just so cold sometimes. Whenever I try to get close to him all he can say is "whatever". It's over with me and him now" said Rinoa.

Seifer put his arm around Rinoa to comfort her.

"Listen I know Squall. He's part of the reason why I quit SeeD. The SeeD's are a bunch of jerks that have their heads stuck up their own asses. You don't need a guy like him. If he can't appreciate you then forget him" said Seifer.

"I guess you're right" said Rinoa.

She had stopped crying a little. It felt good to have someone comfort and support her. She felt as though Squall would rarely do that for her. She felt safe and secure at that moment with Seifer. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he embraced her.

"You'll be ok" said Seifer.

Rinoa looked up at Seifer. Soon the two of them started kissing passionately. Rinoa didn't know why she was doing this. Maybe it was because she was vulnerable or because she felt secure…or maybe it was to hurt Squall by running to his enemy. Seifer began unbuttoning Rinoa's blouse and she began pulling off his white tank top. Seifer and Rinoa continued to kiss. Seifer's shirt was off now and Rinoa ran her hands across Seifer's pecks as they kissed.

"Let's go to your room" said Rinoa.

Seifer picked up Rinoa and carried her off to his bedroom.

(End Flashback)

Seifer was furious as he walked down the street and thought back on that.

"She used me. She never cared. I was just convenient for her until she got back with Squall" said Seifer angrily.

Seifer kicked a trash can into the street.

"Now she's all smug with Squall since he became SeeD commander and looks at me like I'm some gutter trash! She'll be sorry too!" yelled Seifer out loud.

Little did Seifer know that he was being watched. Out of nowhere the voice of a female spoke to Seifter

"So much anger in you"

"What! who's there?" asked Seifer somewhat startled. He turned around to see a woman standing behind him. Seifer was somewhat startled because it seemed that the woman appeared out of nowhere.

The woman was fairly tall and slender and she wore purple gown that showed a lot of cleavage. She wore a lot of make up and her nails were extreme long which could be seen as she twirled them through her long blonde hair.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Seifer nervously.

The woman simply smiled and laughed.

"You're too good for those Kursed SeeDs" said the woman in a strange accent.

"What?"

"You're powerful and noble like a knight. I'll help you crush the ones that mocked you Seifer" continued the woman.

"How do you know me?" said Seifer.

The woman walked up to Seifer and got really close. Seifer couldn't make him self move. It was as if he was paralyzed. She ran her fingernails softly down his cheeks.

"I am Ultimecia….and I like you Seifer. We will meet again….soon" said the woman.

In an instant Ultimecia vanished and Seifer was standing on the sidewalk alone again.

"What the hell….damn I need to stop drinking!" said Seifer as he held his head in shock.

(Next Scene)

Quistis entered her apartment. It was late and she had been helping Selphie clean up a bit after the ball. She had asked Vincent to come by because she wanted to tell him all about how the ball went. Quistis kicked off her high heels and walked barefoot into her bedroom. She walked up to the bedroom window and looked out. All of a sudden she heard a voice behind her.

"Expecting company?"

"What the…" Quistis turned around to see Shadow standing there.

"Oh my god!..."

Before Quistis could react, Shadow sprayed her with some strange gas that caused her to faint.

"Oooo I…" Quistis slumped down and Shadow grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Nothing personal I'm just doing my job" said Shadow.

Shadow picked up Quistis and put her over his shoulder. He then pulled out a note and left it on the bed.

"We have the bait now we wait for the prey to take it" said Shadow.

(End Chapter 8)

Well that was the SeeD ball. I hope you enjoyed reading it and that it was everything you hoped it would be. The reporters in the beginning of the chapter were my original characters from other stories and the lead investigator was Aya Brea from Parasite Eve. You might remember Quistis's date Nida as the pilot of Balamb Garden in FF8. The long winded old man bothering Zell was Maechen from FFX. The statue in the park was Orlandu from Final Fantasy Tacticsand Zell's date was none other than Princess Marle from Chrono Trigger! Lenne from FFX-2 sang at the ball, Cait Sith told a few jokes and Ultimecia made her appearance. There's so much I want to do with this story I feel like it's just getting warmed up. This was the longest chapter so far. Quistis has been kidnapped so you should check back and see what happens next. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews and the fact that you all are liking this story. I'm writing this story after about a year and a half of writers block and bombed fics...

Edit: had to take out the review response because they are now against rules.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aya held a folder in her hands as she walked through the double doors of the Square City Police Department. It looked like it would be another hard night working the late shift. In the center of the reception area was a large white oval desk with several secretaries seated behind it.

"Hello Lt. Brea. Fuse is waiting for you in the 9th floor conference room" said a young female secretary.

"Thanks" smiled Aya as she continued to the elevators behind the reception area.

Aya got in the elevator and began the ascent to the 9th floor. Aya was in charge of investigating the significant increase of organized crime in Square City over the past year. She had some evidence that convinced her that Shinra Inc. was primarily behind it all.

Aya got to the 9th floor and proceeded down the dark blue hallway to the conference room. Although it was late the place was just as busy in the night as it was in the day. The offices Aya passed were filled with officers writing and filing reports. Aya entered the conference room. There was a long table with several chairs on each side of it. At the far end of the table sat a man with long blonde hair and a black suit and tie.

"Hey Fuse" said Aya to her partner.

"Hey Aya. I saw your interview earlier today. Nice cover with the whole sexual escapade story" said Fuse.

"Yeah it was the best I could come up with. I've been around long enough to know you can't let the media on to anything that you're really thinking because they'll mess up your whole investigation" said Aya as she sat down beside Fuse.

She opened up the folder and the two began looking at it.

"Yeah and we can't let the Shinra know that we're on to them" said Fuse.

"Ok well we know that the Don had been a Shinra informant for several years now" said Aya.

"Ok then why would the Shinra want to waste the guy now?" asked Fuse.

"Well I believe they are running scared. They are planning something really big. Something bigger than they've ever had their hands in before and they can't afford any loose ends. The thing is I feel that they are planning just a little bit too big and that's what's going to help us finally nail these guys" said Aya.

"Explain"

"Well until recently Shinra kept a lot of their plans to themselves but lately they have been dealing with several organizations and criminals around all of Gaia. Shinra is good at keeping its own secrets but how good are Shinra's allies at keeping Shinra's secrets?"

"Hmm that's interesting. So instead of trying to get to Shinra we get to one of these other more small time outfits and get them to spill the beans?" asked Fuse.

"Exactly. Although the one I had in mind isn't all that small time…." said Aya softly.

"Who is it?"

"The Black X Syndicate…." said Aya as she flipped through the folder to another page.

"Those guys are psychos. When I say psycho I mean they will wipe out your entire family if you cross them. Mother, father, sister, brother, cousins, uncles, grandparent. They'll try to wipe out the entire bloodline" said Fuse.

"I know but Shinra has had some dealings with them recently and there has been some Black X activity here in Square City particularly concerning this guy right here" said Aya as she pointed to a picture in the folder.

The picture was of an extremely tall man with blue spiky hair. In the picture he had no shirt on and some long grey robe bottoms. Across his chest were several strange black tattoo marks that were in the shape of lighting bolts. Perhaps the thing that stood out the most on this man is that instead of normal arms he had these huge mechanical arms. The fingers of the arms were three long razor sharp blades.

"How does a guy like that pick his nose?" asked Fuse.

"Very carefully….anyway this is Shuzer. He is one of four Black X leaders. He's been dealing with the Shinra recently. As you can see he is a class S criminal so he is extremely dangerous" said Aya.

"Class S? Super strength, speed, and abilities beyond your normal criminal eh? Haven't dealt with a class S since we were tracking down Ultros a few years ago. He still got away though...anyway are you sure this is the route you want to take Aya?" asked Fuse.

"Yes. I want to find out what the Shinra are up too" said Aya.

(Next Scene)

Vincent leapt across the rooftops of the buildings. He was eager to get to Quistis's place. He had been staying at her place during most of the day and made rounds through the city at night. Vincent's theory that the experiments Shinra Inc. had performed on him were incomplete seemed to be holding true. He felt his emotions returning and found that his feelings for Quistis were growing stronger by the day.

"I wonder how the SeeD ball went" thought Vincent as he leapt to the fire escape outside of Quistis's window.

The window was open…which was unusual because Quistis usually kept it closed and only opened it when she was sure Vincent was out on the fire escape. Vincent stepped through the window and into Quistis's bedroom.

"Quistis?"

Vincent looked through the dark apartment but Quistis was no where to be found.

"Hmm"

Vincent saw a piece of paper on Quistis's bed. Beside it were Quistis's glasses. He picked up the paper and read it.

_If you wish to see her again you'd better hurry to the old funhouse on Dog Street. _

_-S-_

Vincent crumbled the paper in his hand. He was furious. He knew this was the Shinra's doing and he was mainly furious with himself for endangering Quistis. Vincent leapt out of Quistis's window in a flash. Dashing over to the adjacent rooftop Vincent began to make his way toward Dog Street. Vincent's mind raced. All he could think about was whether Quistis was alright. The night sky was filled with stars and the wind blew Vincent's hair back as he leapt from building to building. Deep inside him he felt a burning scratching feeling….almost as if something inside of him was trying to claw its way out…

"Which way is Dog Street?" thought Vincent as he landed on top of a building.

He tried to remember as he stood there on a rooftop. A slight breeze moved his jacket a bit.

"It's east of here" said Vincent as he finally remembered.

(Next Scene)

Quistis was tied down in a chair in a dark abandoned funhouse. The funhouse went out of business several years ago. It was a place filled with several trick mirrors that could make you look tall, skinny, small, or even fat. In the room that Quistis was kept in she was in the center of several mirrors that surrounded her in a circle.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Quistis as she struggled against her ropes.

Shadow stood there with Interceptor and said nothing to her

"So you do the Shinra's dirty work huh?" asked Quistis.

Shadow looked at her and still said nothing.

"I'm never junctioned to a GF when I really really need to be…" thought Quistis

(Next Scene)

Auron and Yuffie stood on the roof of Auron's Gym. Auron figured it would be easier for her to practice throwing her shuriken up there because inside the gym it would surely get stuck in a wall or something and the last thing Auron's Gym needs is for something else to break. Almost everyday something would break especially when Cloud or Squall came.

"Ok again" said Auron as he stood a few feet behind Yuffie.

"Ok" said Yuffie as she prepared to throw her shuriken.

Yuffie looked to the top of a building across the street and she caught a glimpse of Vincent leaping away from it.

"Yuffie go ahead and throw it. Is something wrong?" asked Auron.

"Umm…no" said Yuffie. She was sort of freaked out by seeing some random guy jump across buildings.

"The people in Wutai said the city would be full of weirdoes thought Yuffie. She just shook it off and went back to practicing.

(Next Scene)

Vincent made it to Dog Street and passed by the bar called Fate which was on the same street. Outside Volt and Kou saw Vincent dashing across the rooftop across the street.

"Did you see that?" asked Volt.

"Yeah…you think that was that Mystery Man guy everyone's been talking about?" asked Kou.

"I don't know but I got a feeling something bad is about to happen" said Volt.

"You and your feelings….you should relax more Volt" laughed Kou.

Vincent continued along the rooftops making his way a little further up Dog Street. Much of Dog Street was run down and it was always known as a rough part of town. Right across the street stood an old worn down abandoned funhouse about two stories tall. There was a large rectangular skylight on the roof. This was where the Shinra had taken Quistis Vincent concluded but this type of thing didn't feel like how a Shinra operative would work. Vincent continued to feel that strange clawing feeling inside of him. He got a running start and leapt across the street to the roof of the funhouse.

(Next Scene)

Shadow heard the thump of Vincent landing on the roof.

"We have company…. come Interceptor" said Shadow.

Within an instant Shadow and Interceptor vanished into the darkness. Quistis was all alone.

"Vincent…"

(Next Scene)

After landing on the other side Vincent looked around for a moment. He saw the skylight and proceeded towards it to see if he could find a way in. Suddenly Vincent sensed someone behind him. Just in time Vincent deflected a star shaped shuriken that was hurled at his head with his gauntlet.

"Not bad…" said Shadow.

Vincent looked to see Shadow and Interceptor standing there several feet away.

"Who are you? What have you done to her?" said Vincent.

"You're so concerned for her. Your feelings are your weakness. It'll be so easy to eliminate you" said Shadow as he unsheathed his katana. Interceptor began to growl.

"You're not with the Shinra" said Vincent.

"It's business…" said Shadow.

"Shinra double crosses everyone. You think you'll get paid after you take me down? They'll kill you just to keep you quiet" said Vincent.

Shadow said nothing.

"Ok then this is how it has to be…" said Vincent

The two stared each other down for a few moments. Then as if on cue the fight began.

"Go!" yelled Shadow as he pointed to Vincent.

Interceptor began to glow with a fiery light. With surprising speed Interceptor rushed toward Vincent so fast he could barely react.

"AWWWOOOOO" howled Interceptor as he advanced on Vincent.

Interceptor latched on to Vincent's gauntlet. Vincent tried to shoot Interceptor but by then Shadow had run up and hit the gun out of his hand with his Katana. Vincent's gun slid across the ground. Vincent shook Interceptor off his arm and Shadow sliced horizontally at Vincent's neck. Vincent ducked under the attack and tried to hit Shadow with a footsweep. Shadow jumped over the attack then countered by slicing vertically overhead. Vincent blocked with his gauntlet. The two stood for a moment in a stalemate.

"Fire 3!"

Vincent cast a fire spell on Shadow. Shadow dodged but was still knocked back by the blast of the spell. Vincent ran to pick his gun up but Interceptor picked it up in his mouth before he could get to it.

"Damn, I have to take out the dog first!" thought Vincent as his mind raced.

He knew he couldn't let Quistis down. Although still fairly powerful Vincent was not nearly as powerful as the day he left that laboratory. His power, reflexes, and skill had depreciated somewhat.

"Matra Magic!"

Vincent cast this spell on Interceptor. Several tiny missile like objects began shooting rapidly at the dog. Interceptor ran around to avoid the missiles as they impacted all around him on the rooftop. As he leapt to avoid one of the missiles Vincent grabbed the gun from his mouth and punched the dog hard.

"Arf" whimpered Interceptor as he hit the ground.

"Interceptor!" yelled Shadow.

"Hmm you talk about me but it seems you're attached to this dog" said Vincent twirling his gun around his finger like a cowboy.

Vincent pointed his gun at Interceptor while the dog was down. Shadow hurled a shuriken at Vincent's head to stop him. Vincent dodged the attack by sidestepping really fast. Before he could aim his gun again at the dog Shadow had leapt towards him and unleashed a barrage of star shaped shurikens at Vincent.

Vincent rolled to his right to evade the shurikens. Before Vincent could recover and get off the ground Shadow was standing over him preparing another overhead strike. Vincent lifted his gauntlet to deflect the attack which knocked Shadow back a few feet. Vincent pointed his weapon at Shadow but by then Interceptor had recovered and attacked him.

"Grrrrr" growled Interceptor as he bit down hard on Vincent's gun hand.

A bit of blood squirted from Vincent's hand as he grabbed Interceptor and hurled him toward Shadow. Shadow grabbed Interceptor quickly before he could hit the ground. Vincent stood up with his gun at his side and Shadow readied his katana once again. Vincent was now standing with his back towards the large rectangular skylight. He steadied his gun and then began firing rapidly at Shadow. Shadow and Interceptor ran towards Vincent. Shadow expertly deflected each bullet that came towards him. Shadow and Interceptor leapt forwards and both of them rushed Vincent. All three of them fell through the skylight. Vincent went crashing through to the top floor of the funhouse. Strangely though, neither Shadow nor Interceptor were with him.

It was really dark inside the funhouse. Vincent got up off the ground as fast as he could and looked around. He was in a hallway filled with mirrors. Vincent held his gun up and began walking slowly through the hall. As Vincent passed each mirror his image became short, then tall, then skinny, then fat. Vincent walked all the way to the end of the corridor where the hallway turned to the left.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Vincent looked behind him fast. It was an old mechanical clown that sat mounted on the wall. Vincent turned back around and was about to continue walking down the hallway again when….

SMASH-

Shattered glass flew everywhere as Shadow burst through a mirror near Vincent. This time Shadow wielded some three pronged metallic claws on his right hand. Shadow slashed at Vincent's face. Vincent leaned back and the attack barely missed. Shadow front kicked Vincent in the midsection which knocked him back and off balance. Vincent raised his gun and began firing at Shadow. Shadow ran up the side of the wall avoiding the bullets and leapt off with the claw extended. Vincent grabbed Shadows extended arm and threw him over his shoulder. Shadow rolled to recover as he hit the ground.

"He's too fast for me to shoot…no Time materia on me….I could have slowed him down. Hand to hand might be the best way." thought Vincent as he constantly tried to strategize against this formidable opponent.

Shadow turned around and began rolling toward Vincent. Vincent holstered his pistol and prepared to fight Shadow hand to hand. As Shadow rolled toward Vincent he rolled to a standing position and thrust his claw at Vincent's chest. Vincent sidestepped outside of the attack and grabbed his arm with both hands. He then slung Shadow headfirst into the nearest mirror smashing it. Shadow did a back kick to Vincent's stomach. Vincent fell back and smashed a mirror on the opposite wall.

"NIN!" yelled Shadow gruffly.

Shadow held his index finger out and vanished. Suddenly Vincent noticed he no longer saw his reflection in the mirrors near him. On both sides of the hallway the mirrors were filled with images of Shadow.

"What in the…" thought Vincent confused.

He had never faced an opponent that fought like this before. All at once the images of Shadow that filled the mirrors began stepping out and before long Vincent was surrounded by three Shadows in front of him on the hallway and three Shadows behind him. The six Shadows pulled out their Katana swords in unison and began advancing toward Vincent.

The first Shadow that stood in front of him thrust his sword at Vincent's chest. He blocked the attack with his gauntlet by deflecting it to the side but at the same time the Shadow behind him did an upward vertical strike. Vincent stepped back and barely avoided the attack. Vincent side kicked that Shadow and knocked him back a bit. Another Shadow in front of him slashed at Vincent's head. Vincent ducked and dodged it then grabbed that Shadow and pushed him back into two other Shadows. The three Shadows behind Vincent all began hurling shurikens at Vincent. Vincent jumped and flipped over the barrage of shurikens and landed behind the three Shadows. With all six of the Shadows on one side of him Vincent acted.

"Flamethrower"

Vincent cast the spell and sprayed a long stream of fire at the Shadows. The Shadows were ingulfed in flames and vanished.

"Illusions…." thought Vincent.

Once again Shadow burst out of another mirror near Vincent. Vincent shielded his face as the shattered glass flew. Shadow put his fingers into his mouth and whistled. Interceptor then smashed through one of the mirrors and attacked Vincent.

"The mutts back" thought Vincent as he kicked Interceptor away.

Interceptor whimpered but quickly recovered. He reared his glistening fangs and leapt at Vincent again.

"Ice 3"

Vincent used the last of his magic power to cast the ice spell as Interceptor leapt at him. Interceptor was encased in a block of ice.

"Bakuen Ryuu!"

Shadow held his hands together with his two index fingers extended and concentrated. Suddenly a snake made out of fire appeared in front of him. The fire snake hit Interceptor and singed away the ice thawing him out.

"Hmpf" groaned Shadow as he clapped his hands together.

This sent out a powerful blast of energy in the form of a shockwavethat knocked Vincent back through the wall. Vincent crashed through to the first level. Vincent fell to the ground in a large room that was surrounded by large mirrors. It was the room Quistis was being held.

"Vincent!" yelled Quistis as she struggled against her ropes.

"Quistis…." said Vincent as he got up slowly from the ground. He was badly hurt.

"Vincent look out!" yelled Quistis.

Shadow leapt down with Interceptor and sliced Vincent across the chest. Blood sprayed from the wound.

"Cure 3"

Vincent tried to cast a cure spell but he was out of energy. That last Ice spell drained him. Vincent stood there holding his chest in pain.

"No! Vincent!" cried Quistis.

"Time to finish this" said Shadow.

Shadow walked toward Vincent with his Katana ready. Vincent prepared to pull his gun. He had to make this shot count. He pulled his gun as fast as he could. Vincent fired at Shadow but he vanished. A bunch of leaves floated there in the space where Shadow had been standing.

"Vanished…" Vincent was confused.

"Vincent behind you!" yelled Quistis.

Before Vincent could react he felt the cold steel of Shadow's katana entering his back. Vincent looked down to see the blade sticking straight through him.

"Hmpf" said Shadow as he removed his katana from Vincent's back.

Vincent slumped to the ground on his knees.

"Easiest 2 million gil I ever made…." said Shadow as he pulled his sword out of Vincent's back. He then lifted his sword up in the air and prepared to deliver the death blow to Vincent.

"Noo!" yelled Quistis as tears streamed down her face.

Vincent felt the incredible sensation inside him again. The one he felt when he escaped from that laboratory. The feeling was like a raging fire inside that continued to grow out of control. He felt his insides changing and soon…he felt his outward appearance changing. Vincent began to shake wildly and sparks of blue and purple energy began to emit from his body.

"Hmm?" said Shadow confused.

"You said the feelings I had for her make me weak. Today my feelings will be your downfall!" yelled Vincent as more energy rushed from his body.

"What is this?" thought Quistis. She was confused and scared at what was happening to Vincent.

All of a sudden Vincent's form changed. He grew larger and his skin became purple. His clothes burst off of him as he grew. His hands and feet turned to claws. He gained a long tail, large black horns and fangs. Vincent had transformed into the Galian Beast.

"What is this?" said Shadow backing up a bit.

ROOAAAR-

The Galian Beast let out a booming roar as it shed the last bit of its humanity. Interceptor ran to attack the beast but it swatted the dog with its tail much like a person would a fly. Interceptor whimpered as he hit the ground with his legs broken.

"Interceptor! You hurt my dog it's time to put you away!" yelled Shadow as he prepared to strike The Galian Beast.

The Galian Beast lashed its tail out at Shadow. Shadow dodged the attack by leaping high into the air. Shadow hurled several shurikens at the beast from the air. The shurikens lodged into the beasts skin but they didn't stop him at all. The Galian Beast opened its mouth wide and shot a large fiery ball at Shadow as he landed back on the ground. The flare hit Shadow head on and the explosion knocked him back hard. Shadow's katana was knocked away from him and lodged itself into the ground near Quistis. Shadow was sprawled on the ground. Much of his skin was burnt and his ninja uniform was scorched. Shadow tried to stand up to fight some more but the beast was already on him.

The Galian beast grabbed Shadow by the throat and began slamming him into the ground. The floorboards cracked as Shadow's body slammed into the ground repeatedly. After the beast finished slamming Shadow sadistically it tossed him away like an old rag doll. Shadow landed near his dog hewas hurt very badly. The beast then went berserk shooting beast flares around the room and catching the place on fire. The fires in the old building began to spread quickly. Shadow was too hurt to fight anymore. He crawled over to his dog Interceptor.

"Let's get out of here old friend" said Shadow as he grabbed the injured dog.

Vincent's power began to fade and he slumped to the ground again. The energy was leaving him and he began to slowly turn back into his original form. Shadow looked at Vincent for a moment.

"Next time we meet it won't be business. It's going to be personal"

Shadow and Interceptor vanished into the darkness. Meanwhile the fire in the building was spreading rapidly. Vincent got up and walked over to Shadow's Katana. His clothes were torn. The top part of his outfit was completely blown off showing his bare chest.

"Vincent! Are you all right?" asked Quistis.

"Yes I will be. I think that transformation healed me" said Vincent picking up the Katana.

Vincent cut the ropes with the Katana and Quistis shook off the rest of the ropes. Quistis checked his wounds as soon as she got free. His wounds really seemed to be healing rapidly. Vincent embraced Quistis and even in the midst of the fire that was starting to rage in the funhouse Quistis knew she was safe in his arms.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Quistis.

"This" said Vincent brandishing a green magic materia.

"What is that?" asked Quistis.

"It's the Exit Materia I used to escape from the laboratory" said Vincent.

Quistis held on to Vincent as he cast the spell. Soon a dark circle appeared around them and the two vanished from the burning building.

(Next Scene)

"Everybody get out of the club! Be careful don't push!" yelled Volt to the people in Fate.

The crowd came pouring out because the fire from the funhouse had spread up the street to Fate. Sion, Kou, Volt, Echidna and Dominique ushered the people out of the bar. Finally the fire department showed up and began fighting the fire. It had taken them so long though that they really couldn't do much the fire had gotten so big.

"It's about time they showed up! What the hell took them so long!" yelled Echidna.

"This is the wrong side of town. They don't really care what happens here" said Volt.

"Sion… the bar…it's gone" said Dominique as she cried on Sion's shoulder.

Sion hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"It'll be ok Dominique…"

(The next day)

Quistis walked down the hallway to her apartment. Quistis skipped work that day but she still ran a few errands near her home. Vincent had been laying low in her apartment all day. She couldn't stop wondering what the next step would be in their relationship. Maybe she could get Vincent a job with SeeD. They could always use a good rifle man. Quistis got to her apartment door and turned the knob.

"Vincent I'm home" said Quistis as she walked in the door.

"Hey" said Vincent.

Vincent was standing there with a tanned trenchcoat and across his back was a duffel bag.

"What's wrong Vincent? Where are you going?" asked Quistis as she spotted him with the duffel bag.

Quistis…I'm leaving" said Vincent slowly.

"Why?..." asked Quistis even though she knew why.

"I can't stay here. I have to get out of town as soon as possible. I put you in danger before and I can't do it again" said Vincent.

"…I guess I knew that"

Quistis put her head down. Tears began forming in her eyes. There was silence for about two minutes then Quistis finally spoke again.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Quistis by now tears were streaming down her face.

Vincent walked up and touched her face and she looked up at him. He tried to wipe some of the tears away but there were just too many.

"Your eyes aren't red anymore" said Quistis through her tears.

With that last transformation Vincent had exhausted most of the power he received from the experimentation performed on him by the Shinra. His eyes had returned to their normal brown color and his physical appearance for the most part was passable for life in the day.

"You have the most beautiful brown eyes" said Quistis. She laughed even through her tears.

Vincent smiled.

"Yes of course you will see me again. Things just need to die down around here. I could never leave you for good because….because I love you" said Vincent.

Quistis heart felt like it was about to stop as he said this. This was it. Ever since the two of them met this was what they were trying to relate to one another. Although she was sad that he was leaving Quistis knew deep down that they would be together again and that everything would be ok.

"I love you…too" said Quistis smiling brightly.

Vincent and Quistis kissed right then for the very first time. Quistis wished she could stop time and experience this one moment of pure happiness forever….

(End Chapter 9)

Well Vincent finally pulled through in the end. Too bad he has to go though but rest assured I'll show you what he's up to from time to time so it's not the last we'll see of him….or Shadow. Aya's partner Fuse is from Saga Frontier and so is the bad guy Shuzer that they were talking about. If you're a fan of fighting games you probably found some of Shadows moves familiar. I used moves from some fighting game ninjas. Galford from Samurai Showdown property of SNK/Playmore is a ninja that also fights with a dog so some of the fighting involving Interceptor comes from that. The claw moves are taken from Vega sometimes called the "Spanish Ninja" from Street Fighter 2 property of Capcom. The things involving the Bakuen Ryuu, the mirror images, and the teleport attack with the leaves Shadow did were moves by Hanzo of Samurai Showdown property of SNK/Playmore. I'm a big fan of fighting games and rpg's. A guy like me could play those all day. Thanks for the support. You keep me wanting to bring you the very best story that I can write. Take care.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_A week has passed since the events of the last chapter_

"Zell you never told us how you met Princess Marle" said Irvine.

"Yeah I would like to hear this" said Squall.

"Tell us now! I'm tired of waiting" said Selphie excitedly.

Zell, Irvine, Squall and Selphie were sitting on the grass in the Garden's Quad. It was a courtyard area where several SeeD members would go to relax during the day. Zell put his hands on his head and sprawled out on the grass. He looked up at the puffy clouds in the sky and began to tell his story.

"Well I was on a mission in Guardia last year. The king and queen hired SeeD to help protect Princess Marle because someone had been threatening to kidnap her…

(Flashback)

Zell was dressed in his SeeD uniform as he patrolled the market place of Guardia for any suspicious activity. A festival was going on and everyone was having a great time. There were dancers, clowns, and several other events and activities going on. Above the marketplace was a glorious castle that housed the royal family of Guardia. In the marketplace vendors were showing off their wares in several stalls and children were running around enjoying themselves.

"Looks all clear over here" thought Zell as he continued to walk about the marketplace.

A little boy and a little girl almost ran into Zell as they were playing tag.

"You're it!" yelled the little boy

"No you're it!" yelled the little girl as she chased behind the boy.

Zell smiled and continued on his patrol. The Princess was scheduled to make an appearance and a speech to the crowd soon so Zell figured he really needed to stay vigilant during that time. Above the marketplace on a balcony on the castle three trumpeters began playing which got the attention of everyone in the marketplace.

"Presenting her majesty Princess Marle of Guardia!" announced the trumpeters.

Soon the princess walked out onto the balcony overlooking the marketplace. She was very beautiful. She wore a white blouse and some white pants. Her long blonde hair was pinned up in a ponytail. She smiled and waved to the people of Guardia.

"Hello people of Guardia. I hope you are enjoying the festival today and…" Marle was interrupted.

"Ha ha ha!" yelled a strange voice.

Soon an incredibly large purple octopus like creature landed on the balcony out of no where. He smiled a creepy smile showing his large yellow teeth as his tentacles flailed about wildly.

"Outta the way! Ultros is coming through!" yelled the creature now identifying himself as Ultros.

Ultros swatted the trumpeters off the balcony knocking them to the marketplace below. He then grabbed the princess with one of his tentacles.

"Let go of me now you dumb squid!" yelled Marle.

"I'm an octopus! OoOo but I like 'em feisty" laughed Ultros as he leapt off the balcony.

Ultros landed in the marketplace below with a crash. Two palace guards carrying spears and dressed in armor tried to stand in his way but Ultros swatted them away with one of his tentacles. The two guards went flying back into one of the market stalls.

"Har Har Har" laughed the giant octopus as he crashed through.

Ultros lifted a wooden market stall with his tentacles and hurled it into a crowd of people. Most of the people ran out of the way but the little girl and boy that ran past Zell earlier were about to get hit by it.

"AHHH!" screamed the terrified little children.

Just then Zell ran in front of them and cast a spell.

"Aero!"

Zell cast the spell and a strong whirlwind blew the stall away before it could hurt the kids. The stall went crashing into the ground.

"Thanks mister!" said the little boy

"Yeah thanks mister!" said the little girl.

"No prob. Get to a safe place" said Zell.

The little boy and girl followed Zell's directions and ran off to get to a safe spot.

By then Ultros was almost out of the marketplace.

"Damn" thought Zell as he began chasing Ultros.

Ultros was on his way out but a young man stood in his way. The young man had long spiky red hair and a headband and in his hand he held a katana.

"Chrono!" yelled Marle as she struggled to get free from Ultros grasp.

"Outta the way runt!" yelled Ultros.

Ultros swatted horizontally at Chrono with one of his tentacles but Chrono leapt over it and ran toward Ultros. Ultros then swatted vertically with another tentacle hoping to smash Chrono into the ground. Chrono jumped to the side and evaded it as the tentacle smashed into the ground. Chrono ran up the tentacle and leapt off of it. Then with a powerful overhead strike Chrono severed the tentacle holding Marle.

"Arrggh!" yelled Ultros in pain the severed tentacle writhed on the ground.

Marle fell to the ground but Zell ran up and caught her.

"Thanks!" said Marle.

"No problem. Now we need to take him down" said Zell as he set her down.

Zell went and stood by Chrono who had his sword ready.

"Ready to take him out buddy?" asked Zell.

Chrono didn't say anything he simply nodded his head yes and the two rushed at Ultros.

"Bring it on punk's har har har" laughed Ultros.

Ultros shot out his tentacles at Chrono and Zell. Zell dodged the attack and Chrono leapt in the air. Ultros swatted Chrono out of the air with another tentacle while Zell got close to Ultros. Zell hit Ultros in the side with a powerful punch.

"Was that a mosquito bite? Har har har" mocked Ultros as he grabbed Zell with one of his tentacles.

"I'm going to put the squeeze on you buddy!" said Ultros

Ultros began tightening his grip on Zell.

"Arrrrgh" yelled Zell in pain.

Zell could feel his bones clenching together tightly.

"Put him down!" yelled Marle as she shot Ultro's tentacle with her cross bow.

"Oww!"

Ultros dropped Zell on the ground and began trying to pull the bolt out of his tentacle.

"Where did you get that cross bow? You just pulled it out of nowhere?" said Ultros.

"That's a secret" smiled Marle.

Zell got up off the ground.

"Yo man let's finish this guy!" yelled Zell.

Chrono nodded his head and got ready. Zell prepared to cast a firaga spell while Chrono ran towards Ultros. Zell cast the firaga spell and instead of it going toward Ultros the flame swirled around Chrono's sword. Chrono began spinning around with the flame sword striking Ultros several times. This was the most punishment that Ultros could take.

"Oww you three don't play fair! Now I'll never get paid!" yelled Ultros as he ran out of the marketplace. He ran with suprising speed for a creature that size.

"I'll send guards to catch him" said Marle.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll be coming back here after the beating we gave him"

"You're a SeeD. What's your name?" asked Marle.

"It's Zell"

"Thank you so much Zell. I'm Marle of course and this is my boyfriend Chrono"

Chrono walked up to Marle and the two hugged.

"It's nice to meet both of you….but hey…where were you hiding that crossbow?" asked Zell.

(End of Flashback)

"Wow that's great Zell" said Selphie.

"Zell is the hero! Rescuing princesses and all" said Irvine

"Yeah it was pretty cool. I got to go to a dinner in the palace later on and they had all the hotdogs I could eat!" said Zell.

"You didn't make yourself sick again did you?" asked Squall.

"….they were hotdogs man I couldn't help myself"

"-sigh- You and your hotdogs" said Squall

"Well I think I'm going to go to Auron's Gym a little later. I haven't been there in a while" said Zell.

"Alright then talk to you later. Say do any of you know what's up with Quistis? She's been missing work a lot lately" said Selphie

"I'm not sure" said Squall.

"Well I think I'm going to go by her apartment. I'll see you all later" said Selphie.

Next Scene)

"You want some tea Cloud?" said Shera.

Shera was Cid's wife. She pushed the glasses up that slid down her nose and pulled her long brown hair behind her ears.

"No thank you Shera" said Cloud as he continued to work on an engine in Cid's workshop.

"I'll have some Shera" said Cid.

"Me too" said Barret who was there visiting Cid.

"Ok then"

Shera walked back up the stairs. Cloud, Cid and Barret stood in the workshop.

"Cloud you still trying to sign on with those stinking Shinra?" asked Barret.

"Yeah Barrett…I already know how you feel about them…" said Cloud as he went back to work.

"Those damn Shinra put the coal miners in Corel out of work. I'll never forgive them for that. It was also an accident in one of those damn power plant's of theirs that caused me to lose this" said Barret as he showed his gun arm.

"Barrett you've probably told me that story about a thousand times…" said Cloud.

"…and I'll keep telling it to you until you figure out that the Shinra is no good!"

"Yeah well the Shinra screwed me over too Barret. They discontinued the space program right when we were about to make it big. Eh I'm over it now though. Let the kid make his own decisions…or mistakes. Anyway how's the training going kid?" asked Cid as he puffed on a cigarette.

"It's going ok" said Cloud.

"The try out is in a few days?" asked Cid.

"Yeah" answered Cloud.

"Hmm…once you get in I'll have to find another assistant…" said Cid.

"Wow Cid you sound like you're actually going to be sad to see me go. If I make it….when I make it I'll be sure to visit you don't worry" said Cloud.

"Yeah Yeah now get back to work dammit"

"Ha ha sure thing Cid"

(Next Scene)

Zell walked into Auron's Gym. It had been a while since he had trained there. The SeeD's Garden has its own training area so he did most of his training there.

"Hey there Zell been a while" said Auron.

"Hey Auron just thought I'd come by and see what's up" said Zell.

"I think I saw Sion over there. You know he is going to want to spar with you. I'm going in the back to watch the bltizball game" said Auron

"Who is playing today?" asked Zell.

"Oh the Aurochs and the Beasts" said Auron.

"Oh ok" said Zell.

Zell walked off to find Sion while Auron went off to look at the blitzball game.

Zell saw Sion practicing a few punches and kicks on some punching bags.

"Look who it is" said Sion as he stopped and smiled.

He stopped practicing and shook Zell's hand.

"What's up? Hey man I heard about the bar…." said Zell.

"Yeah we still never found out what happened. We were all really upset about it. I guess we have to move on now" said Sion.

"Yeah good luck man. Hey you want to go a few rounds with me?" asked Zell.

"Alright! Just like old times. You better look out I've been practicing" said Sion.

"I have too" smiled Zell.

Zell and Sion prepared to spar on a mat a few feet away. The two young martial artists got into their fighting stances.

"Anytime you're ready" said Zell.

Sion advanced first with a swift right punch to Zell's face which Zell blocked with his left hand and countered with a front kick back at Sion. Sion dodged to the left and leapt in the air executing a flying spin kick. Zell ducked and when Sion landed back on the mat he side kicked Zell in the stomach. Zell stumbled back a little bit.

"SeeD making you soft Zell?" joked Sion.

"Soft? I'm just getting warmed up" said Zell.

Zell rushed at Sion and faked a right punch at his face then kicked him in the side. Sion shook it off and counted with a roundhouse kick with his right leg to Zell's face.

"….too slow" said Zell as he grabbed Sion's leg.

Zell tripped Sion and he fell to the floor.

"Wow that was nice. SeeD hasn't made you shabby at all" said Sion as he got up off the ground.

"You're not too bad yourself. You're still telegraphing your moves sometimes though." said Zell

"Bah, I'm going to get a drink of water. Round 2 when we get back?" said Sion.

"Ok"

Sion walked off and Zell prepared to practice a bit on the punching bags. Yuffie had been watching Sion and Zell spar.

"That was impressive" said Yuffie as she walked up.

Zell turned around to see Yuffie standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"Umm thanks. I'm Zell" Zell smiled back. She was a cute petite young girl that he had never seen around before.

"Hey I'm Yuffie. I'm from Wutai but Im working here with Auron for a bit"

"Oh wow Wutai is a long way off. How you liking it here in the city?" asked Zell

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought it would be a lot nosier but this neighborhood is pretty quiet" said Yuffie.

"Have you had a chance to see much of the city since you got here?" asked Zell.

"Not really" said Yuffie.

"Well maybe I can get Auron to let you off sometime and we can hang out or something" said Zell.

"That'd be nice! Oh that's a really cool tattoo on your face by the way. It's pretty… unique" said Yuffie pointing out the tattoo on Zell's face that so many people thought was strange.

"Thanks" smiled Zell.

"Well I better get back to work before the old man starts getting hostile. Come talk to me before you leave. " said Yuffie as she walked away.

"Sure"

Zell watched Yuffie walk away.

"Kinda cute" thought Zell

(Next Scene)

The day had finally come for the Aurochs to take on the Beasts in the first Blitzball game of the season. Square Stadium was packed with fans ready to cheer on their favorite team. In the stands Lulu, Vidina, Paine, Rikku, and Yuna sat by each other ready to cheer Tidus and Wakka on. This was Tidus first professional Blitzball game ever and Wakka would be coaching him from the side lines.

"This is so exciting! Don't you just love the start of the Blitz season?" yelled Rikku.

Rikku was very excited. She jumped up and down in her seat and cheered uncontrollably even before the game had started.

"Not as much as you do apparently" said Paine nonchalantly

Yuna laughed. The contrast between Paine and Rikku's personalities was always amusing to her.

"I hope Tidus isn't nervous. It is his first game after all" said Yuna.

"I'm sure he is fine. I bet he's not worried at all" said Lulu as she held Vidina close.

(Next Scene)

"Tidus calm down will ya? There's nothing to be nervous about!" said Wakka as he shook Tidus.

Tidus was starting to get nervous because it was his first pro blitz game.

"OK OK I'm alright now I'm Ok" said Tidus.

"Just breath and relax ya? Good Good just calm it down a bit and you'll be ok. Just do your best that's all I ask" said Wakka trying to calm Tidus down.

Tidus looked a little more relaxed. Wakka clapped his hands and called the team together for a huddle.

"Listen boys! I want you to go out there and hustle ya? Don't let those Beasts intimidate you ok?"

"Cap'n" said the team together.

"I can't hear you!" yelled Wakka.

"CAP'N!" yelled the team.

"That's more like it! Let's show them how the Aurochs Blitz!" said Wakka thrusting his fist in the air.

Wakka led the team out of the locker room and down the large corridor toward the Blitz Sphere. The closer they got to the Blitz Sphere the louder the cheers from the crowd could be heard.

"Today we have an exciting match up here at Square Stadium. The Aurochs versus the Beasts!" said an announcer over the intercom.

The crowd went wild as the two teams entered the sphere. The sphere was filled with a water like liquid but unlike water the players were actually able to breath in it. The two teams swam to their positions.

"Starting the face off for the Aurochs is Tidus a newcomer to the Blitz circuit and for the Beasts Larbeight who is a seasoned Blitz veteran" said the announcer.

"Let's go Tidus! Wooooo!" yelled Yuna.

Tidus faced off against Larbeight who seemed like a giant compared to the slender Tidus. Larbeight looked into Tidus's eyes and tried to intimidate him. Tidus simply stared back. The blitzball was placed in the center and the first one to catch it when it shot up would have possession of the ball. The ball shot up and Tidus and Larbeight raced to get possession of it. Tidus was a very fast swimmer to Larbeight's surprise and he got the blitzball"

"Way to go Tidus!" yelled Rikku.

"Hooray…." said Paine nonchalantly.

Tidus held the ball but soon he was surrounded by two Beast players.

"Looks like Tidus is boxed in by Larbeight and Isken" said the announcer.

Tidus looked and saw his teammate Datto in the distance. With two men on him Tidus knew that it would be hard pass it to him. Tidus rushed toward Larbeight who attempted to tackle him. Tidus was able to keep possession of the ball after the tackle. Now with only Isken in his way he'd have a better chance of making the pass. Tidus threw the ball and Isken got a little piece of it before it went speeding toward Datto.

"Tidus throws to Datto!"

Datto caught the ball then began swimming with a clear path toward the Beasts goal.

"Go for the shot! Shoot like crazy!" yelled Wakka from the sidelines.

Datto kicked the ball toward the Beast's goalie Nizarut. Nizarut caught the ball with ease.

"Nizarut passes it back in to Diem" said the announcer.

Diem was one of two females on the Beasts team Kulukan being the other female on the team. Diem swam with the ball towards the Aurochs goal then she passed the ball to Vuroja. The one eyed Vuroja caught the ball and was surrounded by Jassu, Botta, and Letty of the Aurochs.

"Good Defense boys! Good Defense!" yelled Wakka.

"Vuroja is boxed in but it looks like he is going to pass anyway" said the announcer.

Vuroja used a special technique called the nap pass which would knock unconscious anyone that would touch the ball. He threw the pass and Jassu got a piece of the ball. He was knocked unconscious. The ball flew past Botta and Letty and was caught by Kulukan.

"Oh no he's knocked out!" yelled Yuna.

Kulukan took the shot. It was a hard and powerful shot that went right past Keepa the Aurochs chubby goalie.

"And Kulukan of the Beasts scores the first point in the game!"

The Beast fans yelled in the stadium while the Auroch fans booed.

It was almost the end of the first half. The Aurochs needed to get on the score board.

Keepa threw the ball back in to Botta. By now Jassu had finally awaken. Botta swam toward the goal a bit then passed it to Jassu. Jassu passed it Tidus.

"Tidus goes for the shot!" said the announcer.

Tidus had a wide open shot. The ball sailed past Nizarut for the score.

"The newcomer Tidus makes the first goal for the Aurochs!" yelled the announcer.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Rikku

"Not bad" said Paine who was somewhat impressed now.

"YES!" yelled Yuna.

"That was a nice play" said Lulu to Yuna.

"Bah bah bah" mumbled Vidina in some form of baby talk. Everyone was sure he was impressed with the play as well.

"I can't wait to see him do the Jecht Shot" said Yuna.

"Jecht Shot?" asked Paine.

"What's a Jecht Shot?" asked Rikku.

"It's this amazing shot that Tidus can do you'll see" said Yuna.

It was now halftime and everyone in the stands had gone to get snacks.

"I'm starved I'm going to see what snacks they have" said Rikku.

"I'll go with you" said Paine.

Rikku and Paine left to go get snacks and Yuna stayed with Lulu and Vidina.

Vidina seemed to be enjoying the game very much as he bounced in his mothers arms.

"You think he'll be a blitzer like his father?" asked Yuna.

"I'm sure Wakka wouldn't have it any other way" said Lulu.

"Hello Lady Yuna" said a familiar voice behind Yuna.

Yuna turned around to see Seymour standing there. He didn't have his robes on this time. Instead he was dressed more casual in pants and a silk shirt.

"Oh hello Seymour fancy seeing you here"

"Indeed, I was hoping I could see you again. May I?" asked Seymour as he began to sit next to Yuna.

"Sure" said Yuna.

Seymour sat down next to Yuna and she introduced him to Lulu.

"Lulu this is Seymour. Seymour this is my friend Lulu and her son Vidina"

"Nice to meet you" said Seymour.

"Likewise" said Lulu.

"So are you a big fan of Blitzball?" asked Seymour.

"Yep. Her husband is the Aurochs coach and my boyfriend…umm friend Tidus is on the team" Yuna stuttered a bit because she had never called Tidus her boyfriend until now.

"Oh I see…that was the boy who scored just now?"

"Yes" said Yuna.

"He's a lucky guy" said Seymour.

Yuna simply smiled.

"Well perhaps I will see you later. Take care lady Yuna" said Seymour as he got up.

"Bye Seymour"

"…you called Tidus your boyfriend" said Lulu softly.

"What? Well he is a boy that's a friend" said Yuna.

"Sure" laughed Lulu.

Yuna blushed a little bit. Rikku and Paine came back with a box full of snacks.

"You won't believe what Rikku did…" said Paine.

"I signed up for the show Termidate! You know the one where the guy gets to go on a date with four girls and he gets to pick one? There was a stand over there where people were signing up for it."

"Rikku did you really? That show is so silly. All the girls do is throw themselves at the boy in order to win. Do you really want to put yourself through that?" asked Lulu.

"That's what I tried to tell her…" said Paine.

"Yeah but it sounds like fun though and I get to be on TV" smiled Rikku.

Paine rolled her eyes. Yuna just laughed.

(Next Scene)

In the locker room Wakka stood up and talked to his team.

"Definitely some good hustle out there boys. You played some good defense but we all know the Beasts are really skilled. Good last minute scoring Tidus. We can work well with a tied game"

The Aurochs agreed and the patted Tidus on the back for scoring.

"Tidus do you think we can get a Jecht shot in this round?" asked Wakka.

"When the time is right I'll do it" said Tidus.

"Good. Keep the defense strong! Well let's go do it boy's" yelled Wakka.

"CAP'N!"

Wakka led the team out of the locker room because halftime was almost over. The team got back into the blitz sphere and back into their positions.

The Beasts had possession of the ball for this half since the Aurochs scored last.

Nizarut tossed the ball in from the goal.

"Nizarut passes to Vuroja" said the announcer.

Vuroja swam toward the goal a bit then threw a long pass to Larbeight.

"Larbeight catches it!" said the announcer.

Larbeight attempted to go for the goal. He shot and Keepa grabbed the ball with ease.

"Keepa tosses it back in to Tidus"

Tidus grabbed the ball and began to swim toward the goal. Isken got in his way. Isken tried to tackle him but Tidus avoided the tackle and passed the ball to Letty.

"It's a good pass to Letty. Letty dribbles toward the goal and oh no he's boxed in!" yelled the announcer.

Letty was surrounded by Deim, Kulukan, and Vuroja. There was no way he could break through.

Deim tackled Letty first then Kulukan then Vuroja managed to steal the ball from him.

"Vuroja steals and is taking it back to the goal"

"Zone defense boys!" yelled Wakka.

"Oh noooo stop him! Don't let him through!" yelled Rikku as popcorn and other snacks came flying out of her mouth and onto Paine.

"Rikku please keep your snacks in your mouth and off of me" said Paine.

"Sorry…"

Vuroja got surrounded by Tidus and Datta. Datta tackled first and then Tidus. The mighty Vuroja withstood both tackles and passed it to Larbeight.

Larbeight prepared to do a sphere shot as he flipped upside down and kicked the ball with a large amount of force. Keepa tried to stop it but Larbeight scored.

"Larbeight scores for the Beasts! What a play! The Beasts now lead by one" said the announcer.

"C'mon throw it back in don't give them time to regroup" yelled Wakka.

Keepa threw in the ball immediately and the Aurochs began blitzing. Jassu caught the pass and began swimming a bit then he passed it to Tidus. Isken stood in Tidus's way. Tidus saw Botta in the distance and he was pretty close to the goal.

"Tidus passes to Botta!" said the announcer.

Isken got a little piece of the pass but it still got to Botta who was wide open for a shot. Botta took the shot and scored.

"Oh and the Aurochs tie it up again!" said the announcer.

"My heart is about to burst out of my chest!" said Yuna. The game had her on the edge of her seat.

The goalie Nizarut passed the ball into Diem. Diem began swimming toward the Aurochs goal. The second half was almost over. Tidus knew he had to make his move. He swam as fast as he could to her and stopped her.

"Diem is stopped by Tidus" said the announcer.

Tidus used the Venom Tackle technique and hit Diem hard. She was incapacitated as Tidus stole the ball.

"Tidus with the steal and he's headed for the goal"

Tidus began swimming as fast as he could toward the goal. Time was running out and the game was almost over. The score was tied and he had to make that goal.

"C'mon Tidus!" yelled Yuna.

Tidus got to the goal. He was surrounded by Vuroja, Kulukan, Isken, and Larbeight. It wasn't looking good for Tidus.

"Uh oh Tidus is boxed in pretty hard. Will he go for the shot?"

"Jecht Shot Tidus Jecht Shot!" yelled Wakka.

Tidus knew he had to perform the Jecht Shot. Tidus hit the ball off his right elbow. It hit Kulukan and knocked her out of the way. It bounced back to Tidus and he hit it again with his left elbow and it hit Isken. The ball went up and Tidus started spinning around like a corkscrew.

"Whoa I've never seen anything like this!" said the announcer.

Soon Tidus stopped spinning and kicked the ball with a large amount of force. The blitzball blew past Larbeight and Vuroja and sped toward the goal. Nizarut was not fast enough to catch Tidus's Jecht Shot.

"Goal! That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd went wild cheering. The clock ran down and the game was over. The Aurochs had won the game 3 to 2.

"The Aurochs win the first game of the season!" said the announcer.

"Booya!" yelled Wakka.

"That was the Jecht shot? That was awesome!" yelled Rikku this time she didn't spray food everywhere.

"Incredible" said Paine. She was genuinely impressed this

"Bah Bah Bah!" said Vidina. More than likely that was baby talk for sweet shot!

"I told you" said Yuna smiling.

(Next Scene)

After the game Yuna, Lulu, Vidina, Paine, and Rikku met the Aurochs in their locker room.

"Great job team!" yelled Rikku as they entered.

Yuna gave Tidus a big hug as he came in.

"That was incredible" said Yuna smiling at him.

"Thanks"

"That was a good job team. We all go back to my house and celebrate ya?" said Wakka.

"Alright!" said the team.

"All right I'm starving I hope you have some food Wakka" said Rikku.

"You just ate a whole box full of snacks. I should know because you sprayed a good bit of it on me" said Paine.

"Oh quiet you" said Rikku.

The big group began leaving the locker room and headed out of the stadium. As they left the stadium and went into the parking lot Yuna saw Seymour in the distance. Seymour waved and she waved back.

"Who is that?" asked Tidus.

"Oh just a friend…" said Yuna.

(Next Scene later that day)

Cloud slashed his sword furiously in Auron's Gym. The slashes were wild and unfocused which was unlike Cloud. Auron observed Cloud practicing and noticed that this was not like him. Cloud was frustrated over the events of the past few days. The things that Rude had said to him at the ball had really started to get to him and he also couldn't stand the thought of Tifa being with him for some reason.

"Hmm, something on your mind Cloud?" said Auron as he walked up to Cloud. He noticed his poor technique and knew that Clouds skills were better than that.

"No.." said Cloud.

"You do know that's a sword in your hand and not a bat right?" said Auron.

Cloud didn't answer and continued practicing his slashes wildly and poorly.

"You're trying out for SOLDIER soon aren't you? "

"Yeah in a few days" answered Cloud.

"Cloud, you look like an amateur that just started picking up a sword. I know you have better technique than that. I've watched you train for a long time. You had a rough start but you've developed into a very strong fighter" said Auron.

Cloud practicing and held his buster sword at his side as he caught his breath.

"Do you think I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER?"

"It matters not what I think or what others think. What matters is what you think and what you know. You know yourself better than anyone else. You know your skills your strengths and your weaknesses. Others can sometimes doubt your ability but in the end they doubt something that they have no clue about…your potential. So I think I should be asking you. Do you have what it takes to be in SOLDIER?" said Auron.

It took a few seconds for Auron's words to sink in for a bit but Cloud understood what he meant. Rude could comment on Cloud's ability to make it into SOLDIER as much as he wants but at the end of the day it wasn't Rude's assessment of Cloud's ability that would matter. Only Cloud's assessment would matter. Cloud looked up at Auron and smiled. He felt a little better now.

"Thanks Auron. You're really wise" said Cloud.

"Yeah Cloud! The old man is just a walking book of proverbs!" yelled Yuffie as she walked by carrying a really heavy box. Auron had been keeping her busy with work.

"…back to work Yuffie" said Auron.

Yuffie kept on going with the heavy box and grumbled something under her breath. Cloud laughed.

"So did you watch the game between the Aurochs and Beasts today?" asked Auron.

"No I had to work at Cid's" said Cloud

"How has Cid been?" asked Auron.

"He's still the same. He's still smoking, cussing, and building things.

"Hmm yeah that's Cid Highwind alright. I watched the game on the TV. It was a good game. I know the coach, Wakka and the new shooter Tidus. I'm friends with his father.

"Geez old man you know everyone's father!" said Yuffie walking back with another heavy box.

Yes…and maybe I should call your father in Wutai" said Auron.

"Uhhh no that's ok I'll get back to work now heh heh" said Yuffie as she walked away.

"I'll probably go to Wakka's house a little later for a get together" said Auron.

Yuffie came running back after she heard this.

"I'll take care of the gym while you're gone. Don't worry about me! I've got everything under control. If someone tries to break in and steal something I'll hit em with my Greased Lighting then blast them with some materia or wait first I'll hit em with a Flame thrower attack no wait I could just kick them in the shins or…"

"Yuffie… you're coming with me" said Auron as he smiled.

"You think I'm going to steal the materia while you're gone don't you?" asked Yuffie.

"Yes" said Auron.

"He's on to me…." thought Yuffie.

(Next Scene)

"Zidane when are you going to stop beating around the bush and just ask Garnet out on a date?" asked Vivi as he was taking off his hunchback peasant outfit backstage

"Man I'm just taking my time. These things take time you know" said Zidane as he took his off too.

"Yeah sure" said Vivi.

"Are you guys ready to head out?" asked Riku as he and Sora walked up.

"Yeah, I'm ready" said Zidane.

"Did you guys hear about what happened to Fate? asked Sora.

"Yeah I heard the whole place burned down and they don't know who started the fire" said Zidane

Sora, Riku, Zidane, and Vivi left the theater after a long day of rehearsing for "One Flew Over the Chocobo's Nest" which would debut really soon. Zidane had gotten used to his role as a hunchback peasant and it didn't bother him anymore. Riku on the other hand didn't get that much better with his lines. Garnet and Kairi waited outside the theater.

"Well where are we going to hang out now that Fate is gone?" asked Garnet.

"Someone needs to make another club around here. Most of the others are lame." said Riku.

"Well we could go see a movie" said Vivi.

"What's out?" asked Garnet

"Well there is that movie called The Spirits Within" said Vivi.

"Sora and I saw that one already. It's so so. I was expecting it to be a little better though. Aki Ross is a good actress though.

"Aki Ross is hot!" said Riku.

"Yep" said Zidane in agreement.

"So that's your type huh?" asked Garnet.

"No you're my type Princess Garnet" said Zidane jokingly as he bowed to Garnet.

"Oh my god does he know I'm really a princess?" thought Garnet. Her face grimaced a bit.

Then she realized that he was referring to her role in the play when he called her a princess.

"Garnet are you ok?" asked Zidane.

"Umm yeah I'm fine heh heh silly" said Garnet laughing it off.

"I can't let anyone know about that yet" thought Garnet.

The group continued down the street then Riku spoke.

"Hey you guys guess what? I signed up for that show Termidate! I'm going to have four beautiful girls fighting over me!" said Riku.

"Wow you're going to be on that show?" asked Sora.

"It figures you'd sign up for something like that…." said Garnet.

"It's going to be a live show so you guys can watch and root me on!" said Riku.

(Next Scene)

-Bing bong-

Quistis walked up to answer her door. When she opened it she saw Selphie standing there smiling.

"Hey Quisty"

"Hey Selphie" smiled Quistis as she let her in her apartment.

"Quistis is everything ok with you? You've been acting a little weird lately and you've been missing some days at work. What's going on? I'm worried about you.

Quistis had been keeping everything dealing with Vincent and the Shinra to herself and hadn't told anyone even her good friend Selphie. She figured now was the time to finally tell someone. After all she missed Vincent very much since he left a week ago and she needed someone to talk to about it. She always worried about whether he was ok or not.

"Selphie what I'm going to tell you you have have to promise to keep to yourself" said Quistis.

"Ok" said Selphie.

"Ok let's sit down on the couch. This is going to be a long story…"

Quistis and Selphie sat down on the couch and began discussing everything dealing with Vincent and the Shinra starting from the night Vincent saved her to the moment she was kidnapped.

(Next Scene)

The sun was beginning to set and everyone was on Wakka's back patio and back yard. Wakka set up a grill and was cooking lots of hamburgers and hot dogs. The Aurochs, Rikku, Paine, Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, and Vidina all sat at the patio tables and chairs set out there.

"Wakka makes the best burgers ya? Keep them coming coach" said Keepa the chunky goalie as he finished his fourth burger.

"Keepa you keep gulping down food like that you're going to get an upset stomach ya?" said Letty.

"These are some really good burgers and hot dog's Wakka" said Tidus taking a bite of a hamburger.

"Thank you thank you. Only the best for my team ya know?" said Wakka.

"Yes these are good" said Rikku taking another bite.

"Try not to spray it all on me" laughed Paine.

"Quiet!" said Rikku. A little bit of food fell out of her mouth.

Yuna, Tidus and Paine laughed.

"Oh you guys are always picking on me" said Rikku.

Wakka walked over to Lulu's seat. She sat there holding Vidina. Vidina looked up and smiled at his father.

"Hey there fella" said Wakka reaching for Vidina.

Wakka held Vidina and bounced him around a little. Vidina began to laugh.

"How's my little blitzer doing? You want to blitz someday? You want to be a big strong blitzer someday?"

"Bah bah" said Vidina.

"I think he's trying to say daddy" said Wakka.

"Sounded more like mommy" said Lulu.

"It actually sounded like he said Bah Bah to me" said Paine.

Wakka and Lulu both looked at Paine with blank stares.

"I think I'll hush now" said Paine.

-Bing bong-

"I'll get it. That's probably Sir Auron" said Lulu as she got up from her seat to get the door.

"Auron is here in Square City? He's my dad's old friend. I haven't seen him since I was a kid" said Tidus.

"You know Auron? He is a close friend of my father as well. He was my fathers guardian when he was doing his pilgrimage" said Yuna

Just then Lulu came back. Auron and Yuffie were right behind her.

"Hello everyone that was great game today" said Auron.

"Hey Sir Auron!" said Wakka.

"Hey Auron" said Paine.

"Mr. Auron!" said Rikku.

"Sir Auron it's so good to see you. It's been a while" said Yuna as she got up from her seat she ran over and hugged Auron.

"It's nice to see you Yuna. You seem to be growing up into a fine young woman. I'm sure your father would be proud" said Auron.

"Have you spoken with him lately?" asked Yuna.

"No, your father has many responsibilities" said Auron.

"I know…" said Yuna.

"Everyone this is my student Yuffie who comes here all the way from Wutai" said Auron.

"Hi everyone" smiled Yuffie.

Everyone smiled and waved.

"Oh hot dogs! I'm starved" said Yuffie as she grabbed a plate.

"Just help yourself" said Wakka.

Tidus got up from his seat and walked over to Auron. Tidus remembered that he was a friend of his father Jecht when he was in Zanarkand but he hadn't seen him in a really long time.

"….and look at you. My you've grown a lot since I last saw you. You've become a great blitzer just like your father. You've even perfected his move." said Auron.

"Auron I didn't know you were in Square City" said Tidus.

"Yes I own a gym here. You should stop by and maybe we could resume the sword lessons I tried to give you when you were younger" Auron looked over the top of his dark glasses at Tidus.

"Oh no those never went well…" said Tidus holding his head.

"You never would simply cut the ones that matter but maybe now you're old enough to pay better attention to my instructions" laughed Auron.

"Maybe so…" said Tidus.

Auron looked at Tidus and Yuna as they stood in front of them.

"This world is quite small indeed…" said Auron.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yuna.

"Yuna Tidus's father was your father's guardian as well. He is actually good friends with your father. Fancy the two of you meeting in a big place like this" said Auron.

"My dad was a guardian? No way, I don't believe it!" said Tidus in shock.

"Yes. He and I escorted High Summoner Braska on his pilgrimage" said Auron.

"Dad never mentioned anything about that to me" said Tidus.

"I guess after awhile he was always too drunk to remember anything" thought Tidus.

(Next Scene)

Leene sat down on white couch in the living room of her high rise penthouse. As always it had been a long day and she just need a little time to relax a bit.

"I guess I'll check out the nightly news" thought Lenne as she reach for the remote on a glass coffee table.

She then turned on the large flat screen television that sat mounted on her wall. She turned the channel to the nightly news.

"This is Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh with your nightly news. Fans of blitz ball were excited today to kick off the blitz season with a game between the Beasts and the Aurochs. Newcomer Tidus of the Aurochs shined today scoring two of the points in the Aurochs 3 to 2 victory over the Beasts"

On the screen was a picture of Tidus. Lenne saw the picture and recognized it as the boy she saw over a week ago after she performed at the SeeD ball.

"It's him!" yelled Lenne as she looked at his picture.

"He looks so much like him…" said Lenne a tear began to fall from her left eye.

"In other news preparations for the first ever Gaia Summit seem to be well underway. Large nations such as Figaro, Alexandria, Esthar, Galbadia, and Guardia as well as several smaller villages and communities such as Cosmo Canyon and the Ronso nation are sending representatives in order too…." Lenne turned off the television set.

Lenne sat there on the couch and cried all alone.

(Next Scene)

Cloud headed to the stairs to go to his apartment. On the stair well Cloud met Tifa. She was on her way out and was looking really good. She was dressed in a black backless dress.

"Hey Cloud what's up?" asked Tifa as she stopped to talk to Cloud.

"Hey I just got back from training. What you up too?"

"Well I've been working on getting loans and stuff for the club I'm trying to open. It's been really busy for me this past week"

"Yeah I haven't seen much of you lately. How's the club coming along though?" asked Cloud.

"It's going well just really hectic. How's the SOLDIER training coming along?" asked Tifa.

"Fine" Cloud couldn't help but stare at Tifa.

She looked stunning in that black dress. Her hair was so straight and so black that it shined.

"You look great. Where you headed?" asked Cloud.

"Oh Rude and I are going to dinner" smiled Tifa.

"So you and that guy are pretty serious now huh? You sure he's your type?" asked Cloud. His tone was not very nice almost sarcastic in a way.

"What's that supposed to mean? What type is he?" asked Tifa

"Well he's…I dunno…he seems like the player type. You know the kind that has a bunch of girls on the side. It doesn't seem like you'd like that type of guy.

Tifa was getting pretty angry. She never commented on Cloud's relationship with Aeris so she wouldn't let Cloud comment on her relationships.

"Cloud I'm a big girl I don't need your protection. Mind your own business. You don't see me commenting on you and Aeris do you? Did I say anything to you when I saw Aeris at your door one morning wearing nothing but the Cactuar sweater I gave you and a smile? No! So keep your little smart comments to yourself" said Tifa angrily as she began to continue down the stairwell.

"Remember the promise at the well? I promised to protect you when you needed it" said Cloud.

Tifa stopped and turned around.

"Like I said Cloud I'm a big girl and I don't need your protection. Say hello to Aeris for me" said Tifa as she turned back around and continued down the stairs.

"That did not go well at all…" thought Cloud.

(End Chapter 10)

This chapter was longer than the SeeD ball one. New people shown included Ultros of ff3, Chrono of Chrono trigger, and Shera of ff7 making a cameo. I don't know if I made it clear until now but no one knows that Garnet is really a princess. I tried to hint at that in other chapters but I don't know if it was clear or not so I made it clear in this chapter. Always keep an eye out for hints to stuff. Tidus played a good game and learned a little bit about his dad while Rikku and Riku have signed up for the show Termidate. Hmm wonder who the other three girls will be. Lenne is upset and Cloud really stuck his foot in his mouth just then. Hope this chapter was enjoyable for you. Take care.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Bing bong-

Tidus was fast asleep when the doorbell rang. It was morning but still way too early for visitors.

-Bing bong-

"Oh no who in the world could that be?" thought Tidus as he rolled over in his bed.

-Bing bong Bing bong Bing bong-

It was getting obvious that the person at the door was not going to go away.

"Uggh ok I'm coming!" shouted Tidus as he hopped out of bed.

He had on a white t shirt and some blue plaid pajama pants. He scratched his blonde hair as he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room of his apartment to answer the door. Tidus opened the door.

"Top O' the mornin' to ya lad! It's good to see you up bright and early this pleasant day! The early bird gets the worm but the second mouse gets the cheese is the motto I live by!" said a strange man with an equally strange accent at the door.

The man wore a small round black hat that sat directly in the center of his head, a blue jacket and a pair of orange pants. In his hands he carried a briefcase.

"Who are yo…" before Tidus could finish the man walked into his apartment and interrupted him.

"Who am I you say? Allow me to introduce me self!" said the man as he set his briefcase on the floor.

"Please do…" said Tidus.

"Oaka at your service!" said the man as he bowed slightly.

"Not the same Oaka that owns all the Oaka chain of stores are you?" asked Tidus.

"I am he and he is me lad and I'm here to present you with a great opportunity" said Oaka.

"What?"

"I'm willing to pay you to do advertisements for me stores. I'm talking tele commercials, magazines, fame, and fortune!" shouted Oaka.

"Why me?" asked Tidus.

"I saw you on the tele the other day and you were remarkable, incredible, and a whole lot of words that rhyme with those two I just said."

"Well thanks" smiled Tidus.

"Then I says to me self. A guy like me couldn't do any better than having a bloke like that to advertise for me stores. So whadda ya say lad? I'll treat ya really good and you'll make a good deal of money for the both of us" smiled Oaka.

"Well it actually sounds pretty interesting but do you really think having me on your commercials and ads would help your business any? I mean I've only played one game" said Tidus.

"…but you're all the buzz now! Haven't you been watching the tele at all lad?"

"Well I know I was on the news once…" said Tidus scratching his head.

"Oh no it's much bigger than that! Take a look at this!" Oaka reached for his brief case and opened it. He then pulled out a magazine.

Oaka flipped through the magazine. It was one of those girly magazines that talked about make up and fashion and which celebrities are cute or not. Oaka pointed to an article entitled "Gaia's hottest men from A to Z"

"Look at the letter T lad"

Tidus looked at the magazine and sure enough his name was there.

"Whoa…" said Tidus. He was blown away by that.

"Yes lad that's you alright. You're right after S for Sabin Figaro representing the letter T you are" said Oaka.

Tidus began reading what it said under his name.

"The new player for the Aurochs, Tidus, is simply dreamy. Beautiful tanned skin, blonde hair, and an excellent body makes Tidus our pick for letter T in Maxopolitans hottest men from A to Z list"

"See I told you? What do ya say lad? Want to take your fame a step higher?" asked Oaka.

Tidus was dumbfounded by all of this. It seemed to be happening so fast. He was somewhat scared and at the same time he was excited. He never in a million years thought that he would have his name written in magazines or be in commercials.

"You got a deal Oaka!" said Tidus as he shook Oaka's hand.

"Excellent! You and me are going to climb to the top!" said Oaka.

(Next Scene)

Tifa and Mog walked up to an old run down building. It stood in a rather nice part of the city so its decrepit appearance made it stand out like a sore thumb. On the glass double doors there was a sign that read "For Lease". Tifa walked up and took the sign down.

"Kupo! This place is a dump! 'po!" squeaked Mog as the two walked into the building.

The place was empty and really dusty since it had been a long time since anyone had set foot in there. It was very spacious though. Tifa began to walk around the open space.

"It's beautiful" smiled Tifa.

"Are we looking at the same place? 'po?" asked Mog

"It doesn't matter what it looks like now. The only thing that matters is what it is going to be. Over here is where the bar is going to be. Back there will be the kitchen and over here we can put several tables and booths. Also right here our stage can go!"

Tifa was getting so excited just thinking about how great the place would be.

"Kupo! Do you think our small business loan will help make all that happen?"

"Yep! All we need is to find some good trustworthy people to help us make this happen" said Tifa.

"I knew you would say that" laughed Mog as he bounced around.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tifa.

Mog whistled and then out of nowhere about ten moogles came stampeding into the building.

"Kupo!"

"Kuuupoo!"

"Kupooo!"

"Ku po!"

"Kuuupoo!"

"Kupo Kupo!"

The place was filled with so many moogles shouting "Kupo" at the same time that Tifa could barely stand it.

"Ok Ok chill with the Kupos please!" said Tifa holding her head.

The moogles got quiet.

"Heh heh kupo heh heh" whispered one under his breath.

"Mog I take it you invited some friends?" asked Tifa.

"Yep they came all the way from Narshe! They need work and that's hard to find in this big city 'po. They can help cook and be waiters and clean up and all that stuff and also I found a Qu!

"A Qu? What's a Qu?" asked Tifa.

"Qu's are only the best chefs in all of Gaia! Quina come on in here Kupo!" shouted Mog.

Soon quite possibly the strangest creature Tifa had ever seen walked into the place. It was short and really fat with pale grey skin. Its long arms reached almost all the way down to its knees. It wore a white chef's hat, a pink shirt, and a light pink apron. The most disturbing thing about this creature was the incredibly long tongue that hung out of its mouth almost to its stomach. The creature walked up to Tifa.

"This is a Qu? I've never heard of the Qu race before" said Tifa to Mog.

"Yeah there are very few of them around but they are known for their cooking abilities. Tifa this is Quina Quen. Quina this is Tifa.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am….umm sir…uhh" Tifa was having a hard time figuring out what sex Quina was.

"Yeah I'm still having a hard time figuring that out too 'po…" said Mog scratching his head.

"Well anyway it's nice to meet you Quina" smiled Tifa.

"We eat now?" said Quina.

"Umm no…." said Tifa.

(Next Scene)

A newcomer to Square City walked down the streets carrying a duffel bag. He was a young man with a lot on his mind. A slight breeze flew through his brown hair that was spiked straight up. He wore a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans. This young man was Red Okonagi. He had his entire family wiped out by the Black X syndicate and he had heard that they were doing some operations in Square City. He had come for revenge.

"If Black X is here then this place is in need of a hero" thought Red.

Red walked up to a small building. Outside of the building was a sign that read "The Cygnus Motel" and it had a picture of a flying swan on it.

Red opened the door and walked inside to the check in counter. It was a very small check in room and behind the counter sat an older blonde haired man wearing a sailor's hat. He smiled as Red walked into the room.

"Red you've grown up a lot" said the man getting up from his desk.

"Yeah it's been awhile Hawk" said Red.

Hawk walked up and hugged Red.

"I'm sorry about your family Red. You know your father, Dr. Okonagi and I were friends since childhood. You can stay here and work for me at this motel until you get on your feet. You'll be cleaning up and doing maintenance type things but it won't be too tough since we only have ten rooms in this small motel" said Hawk.

"Great now we can split the labor. You get five rooms and I get five" said a young woman that walked down the stairs.

She had shoulder length dark hair and wore a blue maid's outfit. She walked into the check in room and smiled.

"Red this is my only other employee, Yuria. Yuria this is Red. He'll be working here for a bit" said Hawk.

"Hi" said Red.

"Hello Red it's nice to meet you" smiled Yuria.

"Are you done for the day?" asked Hawk.

"Yes I am" said Yuria.

"Ok then Yuria I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Hawk. Bye Red" said Yuria as she left.

"Bye" smiled Red.

Looks like you don't have anything to do today Red but tommorow you'll start working" said Hawk.

"Ok Hawk. Say you don't mind if I go look around town do you?" asked Red.

"Hmm I don't see any problem with that. Just try not to get lost heh heh. It's a big city" chuckled Hawk.

"Ok Hawk I promise. See you later" said Red as he set his bag down and walked back out of the door.

"Red….don't get yourself killed" thought Hawk.

Red walked down the street. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. A few weeks ago Red had bought some information about the Black X operation in Square City. It cost him a good bit of money though. He knew that Shuzer was in the city and that a business called the Shifa Commerce was a front for one of his operations.

"I gotta find out where this place is then tonight I'll take Shuzer down" thought Red.

(Next Scene)

"Aya we have authorization for a raid on Shifa Commerce" said Fuse as he walked into Aya's office.

Aya was sitting at her desk typing on a computer.

"Excellent" said Aya as she looked up from the screen.

"When are we going to start planning for the raid?" asked Fuse.

"Tonight. I believe we need strike team of ten" said Aya getting up from her seat.

"Are you sure we shouldn't plan this for a few days. Should we go in with that little of support? Shuzer is a class S criminal and we don't know what might happen" said Fuse.

"Trust me ten of our best can handle Shuzer. I have a plan so we'll have apprehended him in no time" said Aya.

"Ok Aya you're the boss on this one" said Fuse.

Aya smiled and left the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this" thought Fuse.

(Next Scene)

Cloud slept in late because he wouldn't have to go work at Cid's until later. Cloud was having a nightmare.

(Cloud's Nightmare)

Cloud was face down in the dirt. He slowly picked himself up off the ground. He looked down and he was wearing a blue military uniform. He got up to see that he was in his hometown of Nibelhiem. His head hurt really badly as if he had been struck across the head with a blunt object.

"What the…"

Cloud looked around in shock. His entire village was burning down. Bodies of people he knew lay in the street.

"I'm glad to see you're still sane" said a voice coming from a building behind him.

Cloud looked and saw a well built dark haired man wearing a red cape.

"Zangan?" thought Cloud.

"You check that building over there for survivors" said Zangan as he ran off.

Cloud turned around to see that his own home was on fire.

"Mom!" yelled Cloud as he ran to the door.

As he ran to open the door a blast of fire burst out of the house nearly scorching Cloud.

"Mom no!" said Cloud falling back to the ground.

Cloud got up and looked in the distance. He could see a man with a large sword killing two villagers. The man looked toward Cloud but Cloud couldn't make out his face. The man turned around and walked through the flames where he disappeared.

-Ring ring-

Cloud awoke from his nightmare due to his ringing phone. Cloud was washed in sweat and breathing hard.

"That felt too real!" said Cloud wiping his face.

-Ring ring-

Cloud composed himself and grabbed the phone on an end table beside his bed.

"Hello" said Cloud.

"Hey Cloud" said Aeris on the other end.

"Hey Aeris what's up?" asked Cloud.

"Well you wanted me to call you to make sure you didn't sleep in too late and miss work remember?" asked Aeris.

"Umm yeah thanks Aeris" said Cloud.

"Ok I'll see you later" said Aeris.

Cloud hung up the phone and wiped some more of the sweat off his face.

"What's the matter with me?" thought Cloud.

(Next Scene)

Squall walked down the street and up to a door that said Leblanc's Boutique. This was where Rinoa worked and Squall had come to pick her up for lunch.

Squall entered the boutique. There were a few women shopping and looking through racks for clothes that would fit them. Some stood in front of mirrors on the wall trying to get their look just right. Rinoa walked up to Squall with a big smile on her face.

"Hey you" said Rinoa as she hugged Squall.

"Hey, where do you want to get lunch?" asked Squall.

"Let's get something in Square Park it's only a few blocks away" smiled Rinoa.

"Alright then" said Squall.

"Leblanc I'm taking my lunch break now" said Rinoa.

Leblanc walked from the back of the store.

"Alright then loves see you later" said Leblanc.

Rinoa and Squall walked down the street holding hands.

"Isn't it a lovely day? It's perfect for a little break in the park" said Rinoa.

"Yeah" said Squall.

He looked up and there wasn't a cloud there. There was only the light blue beauty of the sky.

"Has your day been busy?" asked Rinoa.

"Not really. Did a little training and talked to a few cadets. No missions lined up at the moment though. Has your day been busy?"

"There have been a fair amount of customers today but I've seen the boutique much more hectic than this" said Rinoa.

Squall and Rinoa walked across an intersection and got to the edge of Square Park. The large park was filled with vendors selling hamburgers, hotdogs, and even ice cream during the day.

"I'm having a burger what are you getting?" asked Rinoa.

"I think I'll get a hotdog….good thing Zell isn't here he'd go crazy" said Squall.

Rinoa and Squall walked into the park. It was pretty packed that day. People were having picnics and quite a few were relaxing on park benches.

"I need to bring Angelo out here and let her run around. I know she hates being crammed up in the apartment" said Rinoa.

"She'd love it out here. Just get a frisbee and let her run wild" said Squall.

Squall and Rinoa walked down a cobblestone pathway to a vendor that sold both hamburgers and hotdogs.

"Hey there what'll it be?" asked the man behind the grill.

"I'll have a hamburger all the way" said Rinoa.

"I'll have a hotdog. I want everything but onions and relish on it" said Squall.

"You got it!" said the man as he got to work on their order. After a few minutes the man had Rinoa's burger and Squall's hot dog ready.

They were fresh off the grill and piping hot.

"Let's go over there" said Rinoa pointing toward a bench that sat in front of some statues.

Squall and Rinoa went and sat on the bench. The statue behind them was of a woman in a flowing gown being embraced by a man with a sword strapped to his side. The plaque at the base of the statue read. "Beowulf and Reis- The undying love of a knight and a dragon"

"Wow this is really good. I didn't realize how hungry I was" said Rinoa taking a large bit of her hamburger.

Just then Maechen came walking up to the two as they sat on the bench and ate.

"Good day young ones" said Maechen.

"Hello sir" smiled Rinoa.

"Hi" said Squall.

"You two…it looks like there is a spark between the two of you? Might I ask? Are you a couple?" asked Maechen.

"Why yes we are kind sir" giggled Rinoa.

"I don't like where this is going" thought Squall.

"Ah yes my eyes might be getting old but they can still see when love is in the air. It's fitting that you two are sitting in front of the statue of Reis and Beowulf. I am Maechen and I'm a historian"

"I'm Rinoa"

"I'm Squall"

"Splendid. Would you like to hear a story?" asked Maechen.

"Well uh…" before Squall could finish Maechen had begun the story.

"Long ago in the land of Ivalice there was a mighty knight of the church named Beowulf. Beowulf's one true love was Lady Reis whose beauty was said to be unmatched by any in all the land. Beowulf's reputation as a knight grew but that was only dwarfed by the love he and Reis had for one another…but there was one that was jealous.

"This story is starting to relate just a little too much to Me, Rinoa, and Seifer" thought Squall.

"A jealous priest of the clergy secretly plotted against the two. He loved Reis and hated Beowulf for having her love instead of him. His jealously grew so much that he sold his soul to an evil force in exchange for the power to seek vengeance against them both. With the power he possessed he cursed Reis turning her into a dragon and making her grotesque and ugly. He then cursed Beowulf causing his colleagues to turn against him and lose his reputation as an honorable knight.

"Oh no" said Rinoa who was really interested in this story.

"Beowulf was forced to wander the land a disgraced knight. It wasn't until he met Ramza, whose statue stands at the center of this park, that he found a way to save his love. The answer was in an ancient place called Nelveska Temple. Ramza helped Beowulf find Reis and rescue her from demons. Then they took her to Nelveska Temple where with the power of a magical stone they changed her back to her original beauty. The two of them aided Ramza in his fight to save their land and continued to love one another until their final days….and that…as they say…is that" said Maechen.

"Well that was…"Squall was interrupted by Rinoa.

"Oh my, that was so romantic!" said Rinoa. A tear was starting to well up in her eye.

"Would you like to hear the story again?" asked Maechen.

"Yes!" yelled Rinoa. She was almost in tears now.

"Uhh no. I have to get you back to work remember?" said Squall jumping into the conversation.

Squall put his arm around Rinoa and the two began walking out of the park.

"Farewell young ones. Don't let anything get in the way of your love" said Maechen.

(Next Scene)

Aya stood at a projector in a dark conference room of the Square City Police Headquarters. At the long meeting table sat nine of Square City's finest including Fuse. They were all dressed in a grey colored strike force body armor that was heavily padded. The helmets they wore had a bullet proof visor in the front. Aya explained the mission from the front of the room.

"The research on Shuzer shows that his attacks are electro-magnetically based. Here is some footage of Shuzer in action" said Aya as she started the tape on the projector.

"This footage was taken by military forces in Galbadia a few years back. Shuzer was smuggling weapons through their country and trying to pass through a check point to Dollet"

Soon the tape began to play. The viewpoint was from a security camera that sat mounted in a Galbadian guard outpost. It was night time and the camera faced a small two lane road. Soon a large Mack truck pulled up with its bright lights on. From the right corner of the camera two Galbadian troopers dressed in blue body armor and helmets walked up to the truck and began waving their hands for it to stop.

"Stop the truck please" said one of the guards.

The truck stopped and turned off its lights. One of the guards walked up to the side of the truck and spoke.

"Where are you going this time of night with a shipment this big?" asked the guard.

"I'm just taking care of my business. I think you should move out of my way" said a male voice from the truck.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the truck slowly" said the guard holding his rifle towards the driver seat.

From both sides of the camera a few other guards could be seen drawing their guns at the truck.

"Come out slowly with your hands up so we know you don't have any weapons" said the guard.

"Hahaha" laughed the voice from the truck.

Soon the door opened and out stepped a very tall man with his spiky hair dyed blue. He wore no shirt and had long grey robe bottoms. His hands were raised only they weren't hands at all.

"What the hell are you some kind of freak?" asked the guard in fear. He looked up at the man's mechanical arms whose fingers were three long razor sharp blades.

"Well you said for me to put my hands up…but I can't help it that I'm still carrying weapons" laughed Shuzer.

Shuzer quickly stabbed the guard through the chest with his right hand.

"Urk…" blood spurted from the guard's chest as he died.

Shuzer pushed him off his claw and he slumped to the ground.

"Open fire!" yelled a guard

The guards opened fire on Shuzer and he just stood there. A field of blue energy surrounded him and the bullets seemed to just stop in mid air.

"It's dangerous to play with guns. Someone could get hurt" laughed Shuzer.

He turned the bullets around and shot them back at the guards. The guards were riddled with their own bullets and fell to the ground dead.

"See" said Shuzer as he got back into the truck.

Shuzer pulled through the check point and the tape ended. Aya turned on the light and looked at her team. Most of them seemed terrified.

"The ten of us are going to apprehend him?" asked a male member of the team.

"Yes. We know Shuzer's weaknesses so we are simply going to capitalize on them" said Aya.

"How are we going to do that?" asked a female member of the team.

"Well for one we aren't using normal guns. We're using these new prototype hand blasters. They fire a laser and a paralyze beam to subdue criminals so they don't use live ammunition" said Aya as she pulled a gun from her holster.

"Prototype? As in never been tested?" asked Fuse.

"Oh they've been tested in laboratories but we are going to be the first to use them in an actual mission. Also there is another device we will be using. Its codename is The Pulse"

Aya picked up a small round metallic ball and pointed to a button on the side of it.

"This device will disrupt Shuzer's arms making him vulnerable. Without the use of his arms he's defenseless"

"What about a backup plan? What if these hand blasters and this pulse thing doesn't work?" asked Fuse.

Deep down Fuse felt like the planning for this raid was not as thought out as it should be. They only received authorization for the raid that day and Aya already wanted to start the mission. Usually more time was spent researching and planning for raids than simply a few hours. Fuse had his doubts and he had good reason to have them.

"Fuse this plan will work just trust me. Ok team this meeting is adjourned. I'll see you all at the start of the mission tonight" said Aya.

"She's putting all her eggs in one basket" thought Fuse.

(Next Scene)

Rikku sat on the couch and flipped through one of her favorite magazines, Maxopolitan.

"Hmm Gaia's hottest guys from A to Z…sounds promising. Let's see here…"

Rikku began skimming through the list.

"Hmm E for Edgar Figaro…he's not bad but a little too old for me…la la oooo R for Rufus Shinra…he's not bad too but I bet he's really stuck up with all that money….la la oooo T is for….Tidus!" yelled Rikku as she jumped up from the couch.

"Rikku what's the matter now?" said Paine walking out of the kitchen.

"Tidus is letter T in Maxopolitans hottest guys on Gaia from A to Z!" yelled Rikku excitedly.

"Yuna get in here!" yelled Paine.

Yuna walked out into the living room from her room.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuna as she walked in.

Rikku rushed up and showed her the article.

"Wow" said Yuna in amazement.

"You're dating one of the hottest guys on Gaia!" laughed Rikku.

(Next Scene)

At the top of the Shinra Inc. Headquarters President Shinra looked out of his office window at the city's horizon. The sun was beginning to set. Scarlet walked into the vast office.

"President Shinra there have been no more reports of the Mystery Man being sighted in the city. It's probably safe to say that your assassin eliminated him. Although there has been no sign of the assassin Shadow either" said Scarlet.

"Perhaps they killed each other off. That is good. It saves us the trouble of eliminating Shadow to keep him quiet. Now we can move on to more important business" said the president.

"We've maintained contact with Emperor Gesthal and Kefka and they will announce to the media that the Gesthal Empire will not be attending the Gaia Summit soon" said Scarlet.

"Good, they are keeping their end of the deal. What about Ultimecia has she reported how she plans to get rid of SeeD on that day? We definitely need SeeD out of Square City on that day. If anyone could ruin the plan they could" said the president.

"We haven't heard from her in a few days but her last report showed little progress on her plan." said Scarlet.

"Sorceress's keep their plans a mystery and it's hard to keep up with them. I suppose she'll get in contact with us when she is ready. What about the Black X syndicate how are their shipments of the raw materials we need coming along?" asked the president.

"Materials from their slave camps around Gaia have been brought to the Shifa Commerce here in the city at a rapid pace. Shuzer has maintained constant contact with us and we have nearly enough to start production. We haven't heard anything from the other three Black X emperors though. I'm not sure if they are assisting Shuzer at all." replied Scarlet.

"Hmm how have Ansem and Kuja been coming along with their research and have they been able to find a way past the Ronso on Mt. Gagazet ?" asked the president.

"Ansem's research has been very successful. I read his reports myself. The energy he has discovered comes from a dimension not of this world. We haven't been able to identify it yet but we know that the energy could be focused into a powerful weapon. Kuja is simply assisting him with whatever he needs to make a working gate that is large enough to extract this energy. Ansem reports that they've tricked a Ronso named Garik into showing them an alternate route to the peak of the mountain." said Scarlet.

"Those Ronso beasts are primitive and stupid protecting that mountain as if it's sacred. Well anyway it seems that everything is going according to plan. Is my son enjoying his vacation time?" asked the president.

"Yes, Vice President Rufus is enjoying himself in Costa Del Sol" said Scarlet.

(Next Scene)

In the SOLDIER main office located in the Shinra Inc. building a man wearing the blue uniform of the Shinra SOLDIER saluted a man with long silver hair that wore all black.

"Sephiroth sir! This SOLDIER wishes to report sir!"

"Report" said Sephiroth.

"Preparations for the next SOLDIER recruitment have been completed sir! Training equipment and staff have been prepared sir!" shouted the SOLDIER still saluting Sephiroth.

"Good. At ease…aaggh!"

Sephiroth fell to the ground holding his head.

"Sephiroth sir!" yelled the SOLDIER.

In his mind all Sephiroth could hear were the cries of people in pain.

"AAGGH" yelled Sephiroth holding his head in agony.

Sephiroth could feel an intense heat around his body as if he was standing in the middle of a flame.

"Sephiroth sir! Are you ok?" asked the SOLDIER trying to help Sephiroth up.

Finally the yelling stopped in his head and Sephiroth got up off the ground.

"I'm fine…. don't tell anyone about this or I'll have you demoted to third class" said Sephiroth coldly.

"Yes sir!" shouted the SOLDIER as he saluted Sephiroth.

"Dismissed…" said Sephiroth.

The SOLDIER left the office and Sephiroth was alone.

"What was that?" thought Sephiroth.

(Next Scene)

That night Aya and her strike team rode in the back of a police van toward Shifa Commerce. They all readied themselves to apprehend Shuzer. Aya was pretty confident that her plan would work but Fuse and a few others on the team had their doubts.

"We are almost there. Stay sharp" said Aya readying her hand blaster.

The other members of the team began readying their hand blasters too. Soon the van stopped outside of a small building. The writing on the glass double doors read "Shifa Commerce"

"Let's do it" said Aya getting up and exiting the van.

She ran to the door and her team of ten followed with their blasters ready.

"SCPD freeze this is a raid!" yelled Aya as she burst in.

Fuse and the rest of the team were right behind her. The reception area of the Shifa commerce was a small room that had a desk in the center. A door to a back area could be seen behind it. A chubby bald man sat behind the desk. He raised his hands in the air as the team of officers trained their weapons on him.

"This is only a place that buy's and sells commodities" smiled the man slyly.

"Cut the crap. I want you two to keep an eye on him" said Aya pointing to a male and a female member of her team.

The two of them pointed their weapons at the man and made sure he didn't move to alert the others. Aya proceeded to the door that was in the back of the room and the rest of her team followed her.

"On the count of three…one…two…three go go go!" said Aya as the team rushed through the door and into the back room.

They rushed into a room that had several conveyor belts aligned in a row and several crates and boxes were stacked on top of them. There were workers in the room that held their hands up as the team of officers stormed inside the room. The team spread out and trained their weapons on the workers.

"Where is he?" yelled Aya.

"Where is who?" asked a man with his hands raised.

"We know this place has been housing class S criminal Shuzer! Now tell me where he is!" yelled Aya.

"How nice…we have some company" said a voice coming from some stairs on the far corner of the wall.

Soon Shuzer walked walked through a door and into the large warehouse area.

"Shuzer freeze!" said Aya walking a bit closer to Shuzer.

"Aya don't get too close!" yelled Fuze.

Aya pointed her weapon at Shuzer and kept walking a little closer. Shuzer walked toward the center of the room and stopped. He looked up at Aya and smiled a sinister smile. He clanked the metallic claws on his mechanical arms together.

"Did someone call for me?" asked Shuzer as he walked a little closer to Aya who was about fifteen feet away.

"Don't move Shuzer! I'll put one right through your head! It's not a bullet either so you can't deflect it!" said Aya.

"Aya get back now!" yelled Fuse.

"Is that so? Hmm impressive that you've done your homework on me and my abilities but umm…isn't that gun made of metal too?" asked Shuzer.

A blue energy field surrounded Shuzer and suddenly the hand blaster was plucked right out of Aya's hand and landed on the floor in front of Shuzer.

"I guess so" laughed Shuzer.

"Aya get down! Open fire!" yelled Fuse to the team.

The other officers began firing at Shuzer. Aya got down on the ground to avoid the laser fire coming directly her way. The workers that were in the room all began running out of a side door. In an instant Shuzer leapt high in the air and avoided the lasers.

"Those things are easier to dodge than bullets! I can see them coming a mile away" laughed Shuzer as he landed back on the ground.

Shuzer activated his magnetic energy again and plucked the guns right out of all the officers' hands.

"Dammit!" yelled Fuse as his gun flew across the room and landed at Shuzer's feet.

Aya got off the ground and prepared to activate The Pulse which would deactivate Shuzer's mechanical body parts. She pulled out the ball and pressed the button. Suddenly a large shockwave of energy exploded from the ball and hit Shuzer head on.

"That should do it" said Aya.

"Do what? I feel fine" said Shuzer laughing. He still had control of his body and arms after the blast.

"But but…" stuttered Aya.

"Oh that blast was meant to short circuit me wasn't it? I see now. You really should have done a little more research on me. We discovered that little loophole in my design and I got upgraded. I'm shielded from those types of attacks now. I hope that wasn't your last resort" Shuzer was laughing so hard at Aya.

Aya didn't know what to do. She underestimated Shuzer and had gotten herself into one dangerous situation.

"Aya get back!" yelled Fuse.

Before Aya could move Shuzer was upon her. He stabbed her through her left shoulder with a razor from his right hand.

"AHH" cried Aya in pain. Her blood poured from the wound. Shuzer twisted the razor around a bit too cause even more pain.

"Aya!" yelled Fuse.

"If you had done more research on me you would have learned that I've gained a lot more toys to play with in the last few years…like this rail gun for instance"

Shuzer held out his left claw toward the team and suddenly the claws bent back and a gun barrel protruded out. A large ball of red energy began forming at the barrels tip.

"Get down!" yelled Fuse to the team.

Shuzer fired and a large beam of red energy shot towards them. The team got down just in time but the shot took out the wall behind them. Debris from the wall fell over the team.

"Aya!" yelled Fuse. A several bricks had landed on him and he was injured. He knew he couldn't save her in time.

The rail gun went back in and Shuzer put the claws of his left hand near Aya's neck. He grinned at her then pulled the claw on his right hand out of her shoulder. Aya fell to the ground. Blood was all over her. Shuzer stood over her clanking his claws against each other.

"I think I'm going to skin you" laughed Shuzer.

"No one is going to get skinned this day! Shining Kick!" said a voice from nowhere.

Soon a blinding light appeared and Shuzer was knocked back several feet. He was hit so hard that he slid several feet along the ground.

Aya looked up to see who it was that saved her. The one that saved her was a man that wore a strange type of golden body armor and a white cape. The helmet he wore covered his entire face and at the forehead a single golden horn protruded. At the sides of the helmet two small golden wings were attached.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Shuzer getting off the ground.

"I Alkaiser have come to stop you Shuzer" said the man pointing at Shuzer.

A radiant gold energy surrounded Alkaiser. Fuse and the rest of the team still lay on the ground hurt.

"What in the world is this?" thought Fuse.

"Shuzer…a Black X Emperor. Your evil activities have terrorized all of Gaia. Many innocent people have died by your wicked hands. Justice finally catches up with you today. Get ready to face heavens wrath! I'll take this fight elsewhere. You all get out of here and tend to your wounds" said Alkaiser to Aya and the others.

"Enough talk lets do this punk!" Shuzer ran toward Alkaiser.

Shuzer leapt in the air and attempted to land on Alkaiser with his claws extended.

"Bright Fist!"

Alkaiser leapt in the air and met Shuzer with a punch to his mid section. His fist seemed to glow with a bright gold light as it knocked the breath out of Shuzer.

"Ugh" groan Shuzer as the two of them flew up in the air.

The two of them crashed through the ceiling and landed on the roof. By then Fuse finally got up and limped over to where Aya was. Aya was bleeding really badly. She was sprawled on the ground applying pressure to her left shoulder.

"Aya we have to get you to a hospital now. One of you needs to call the medic!" said Fuse to the team.

Fuse grabbed Aya and helped her up.

"Who was that?" asked Aya weakly.

"I don't know but whoever he was he saved our asses today" said Fuse.

(Next Scene)

Shuzer crashed through the ceiling and landed on the roof. Alkaiser came right after and landed on the roof.

"You're really starting to piss me off Al creep"

"Al creep? That's somewhat clever" said Alkaiser.

"I fought a guy like you once. His costume was black though. Had the same moves and everything" said Shuzer clanking his claws together.

"You fought Alkarl. You couldn't defeat Alkarl and you can't defeat me either Shuzer. Give yourself up" demanded Shuzer.

"Grrrr. I'll show you some tricks of mine!" Shuzer was furious. He was used to being the one that hurt others. There weren't many in the world that could take him on like this Alkaiser person.

Shuzer stretched out his mechanized claws in front of him.

"Feel my Claw Bit!" yelled Shuzer as his claws detached from his arm.

The claw arms shot off like a rocket and sped toward Alkaiser. The right claw sped toward Alkaiser and he leapt to his right and avoided it. The left claw came at Alkaiser and he stepped quickly to the left as it whizzed by his head.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Shuzer.

Alkaiser turned around to see that the claws were coming back at him. Shuzer could control them remotely. They both sped toward Alkaiser ready to strike him at the same time.

"Ray Sword"

A sword made of blue energy appeared in Alkaiser's right hand and he deflected both claws. Batting them back like baseballs. The claws were knocked back a bit then they went back to Shuzer where they reattached to his body.

"Not bad but can you handle this?" asked Shuzer as he stretched his arms out again.

Soon two rail cannon barrels protruded from both his arms as the claw razors bent back. Two large balls of red energy began forming at the tips.

"Nice knowing you!" yelled Shuzer as he fired both rail cannons.

The two blasts formed one large stream of red energy sped toward Alkaiser.

"Al-blaster!"

Alkaiser held out his hands and shot a large stream of gold energy that hit Shuzer's red energy head on. The two energies pressed against each other in a stalemate.

"This is the dreaded Shuzer of Black X? He hides behind tricks? I thought you were tougher than this" mocked Alkaiser as their energies continued to collide

Shuzer was furious. He stopped firing his cannon and ran toward Alkaiser.

"You want to go toe to toe with me? I'll show you!" Shuzer ran at Alkaiser and began slashing wildly.

He slashed with his right claw horizontally at Alkaiser's head. Alkaiser ducked and avoided the attack. Shuzer slashed vertically and Alkaiser dodged that too.

"Too slow Shuzer. Let me show you how it's done"

Alkaiser countered with a right punch to Shuzer's midsection that knocked Shuzer back a few feet. Shuzer was stunned by the hard punch and Alkaiser was ready to end the fight.

"Deflect Lance!"

Alkaiser leapt in the air and began glowing with a gold radiant light. He then descended on Shuzer with a powerful jump kick that sent Shuzer flying.

"Ugh!" groaned Shuzer as he hit the ground hard and slid.

"Enough Shuzer you can't beat me. Give yourself up and pay for your crimes" said Alkaiser.

"He that runs away lives to fight another day" laughed Shuzer.

Shuzer got up and ran to the side of the building. He then leapt to the next building over that was a few stories higher. Alkaiser ran after him jumping to the next building. Shuzer ran and fired a rail cannon shot at his pursuer. Alkaiser leapt to the side and dodge the attack. Meanwhile Shuzer had leapt to another building and got further ahead. In the distance a large black helicopter was approaching.

"Here's my ride" said Shuzer.

The helicopter descended closer to Shuzer and he climbed on. Alkaiser jumped on the building as the helicopter started flying off.

"Next time I'll gut you Al creep!" yelled Shuzer as the helicopter flew higher into the sky.

"I can't let him get away!" thought Alkaiser.

He ran after the helicopter. The helicopter ascended higher and higher into the sky. Alkaiser ran and leapt to the next building over which was a few stories taller than the previous.

"Now would have been a good time to have flight as a super power. Maybe I can keep up with him" thought Alkaiser.

Shuzer looked from the helicopter and saw that Alkaiser was still trying to keep up with him by jumping to higher buildings.

"Damn that guy just doesn't give up! Hey Al creep! You want to be a hero? Well now is your chance!"

Shuzer fired his rail cannon at a billboard on top of a high building that read "Visit the Gold Saucer today!" The blast hit the base of the billboard and soon it was about to fall possibly crushing the people below.

"Better hurry hahaha" laughed Shuzer as the helicopter took off in the sky.

Alkaiser was so close to catching Shuzer but he could never live with himself if someone got hurt. The billboard fell off the high building. Alkaiser leapt off with his hands at his side and went speeding toward the ground. There were a few people sitting at a bus stop that night. They looked up to see the billboard falling from the high building.

"Oh my god!"

The group went running and screaming but an old man was not able to move fast enough. Alkaiser landed on the street and sped toward the old man. He grabbed the old man just in time and leapt out of the way as the billboard crashed to the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Alkaiser as he landed back on the ground and let the man go.

"I'm ok now. Thanks to you young'n" said the old man.

"Wow that guy saved his life!" said a male bystander.

"Are you the Mystery Man?" asked a female bystander.

"Mystery Man? Uuhh no I'm….Alkaiser" stuttered Alkaiser.

"Alkaiser is cool!" yelled a little boy jumping up and down.

Soon a crowd formed around Alkaiser with many people asking questions and talking at once. Some had video cameras and were taping the whole thing.

"Are you a super hero?"

"How do you move so fast?"

"That costume kicks ass!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you think I look fat in this?"

Alkaiser pushed his way out of the crowd.

"Umm I have to go!" said Alkaiser as he ran off.

He looked to the sky and noticed that Shuzer was long gone by now.

"Damn" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser ran and leapt to a nearby building to escape the crowd.

(Next Scene a few hours later)

Alkaiser ran into an alleyway near the Cygnus Motel.

"I can't believe he got away. Well that's enough excitement for tonight" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser concentrated and with a flash of bright gold light he changed into Red Okonagi.

"I hope Hawks not still awake" thought Red as he left the alley and walked up to the door of the Cygnus Motel.

Red opened the door and sure enough Hawk was sitting at the desk.

"You must have seen a lot of the town. You've been gone all day" said Hawk.

"Umm yeah just did a little sightseeing. It's my first time in Square City after all" said Red

"What did you go see?" asked Hawk.

"Umm well….it was so much that I can't even remember it all…heh heh…I'm tired good night Hawk" said Red as he rushed off to his room.

"I'm sure you're tired" thought Hawk.

(End Chapter 11)

Great, that's another chapter done. I'm really enjoying writing this. Looks like Tidus will be working with Oaka for a bit and that he's on his way to becoming a big time star. Is this good or bad I wonder? Tifa's well on her way to getting the club started with a little help from some moogles and Quina Quen of FF9. Rinoa and Squall got to hear one of Maechen's stories about Reis and Beowulf of FF Tactics and what's up with Cloud's dream? Sephiroth is finally here even though he made an appearance already in Vincent's flashback. I just didn't say his name then. Aya's raid went bad but luckily Red/Alkaiser of Saga Frontier was there to help. Next time we have Termidate and Cloud is on his way to SOLDIER tryouts. What's going to happen next? Will Riku's Termidate experience go well? Will Alkaiser become the new Super Hero of Square City? What's Vincent up to? Will Cloud find out that he is the illegitimate son of President Shinra? Will Rude change his name to Polite? Am I just making up false clues to throw you off? Well anyway thanks for the support and please stick around for more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The day had finally come for Cloud to head out to the SOLDIER try outs. This was the day he had been waiting for since he was a teenager. He originally wanted to be in SOLDIER to be like the legendary Sephiroth but as a teen growing up in Nibelheim he used the thought of trying out for SOLDIER as a way impress Tifa. At that age much of what Cloud did was simply a way to get her attention.

Cloud gathered his things in his bed room. He put his large buster sword in a sword case and clamped it shut. He then picked up the case and a duffel bag and headed for the door. Through the living room of his apartment he headed straight for the door. Cloud turned the light off before he left and locked the door.

"Got here just in time" said Aeris.

Cloud turned around to see Aeris standing in the hallway of his apartment building.

"Hey Aeris" said Cloud.

"I hoped that you hadn't left yet. I have to go to work soon and I wanted to say goodbye to you before you went to the Shinra building" smiled Aeris.

Cloud set his things down and Aeris walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Cloud hugged her back and the two stood in the hallway holding each other for a moment

"I'll miss you these next few days" said Aeris squeezing him tighter.

"I'll miss you too but I'll be ok don't you worry" said Cloud.

"I'll try" said Aeris finally letting him go.

Aeris kissed Cloud softly and slowly on the cheek.

"Cloud…I think we should just go back to being friends…" said Aeris as she looked down at the floor.

Cloud was quiet for a moment but he wasn't upset. Though Cloud loved Aeris he was never quite sure if he was "in love" with her. This break up was something that Cloud sort of knew was inevitable.

"I think you're right Aeris…it all sort of moved really fast" said Cloud.

"Yeah it did. Well Cloud I have to go to work. Good luck I know you'll make it" said Aeris smiling. She gave Cloud one last hug.

"Thanks" said Cloud as he hugged her.

"I just realized I hadn't talked to my mom in a while. She always starts to worry when I don't call" said Aeris

Cloud and Aeris stopped hugging and suddenly Cloud felt very strange. He got dizzy and light headed. Everything seemed to take on a red haze for a moment. All he could hear was what seemed like a loud beeping noise in his head. He shut his eyes and he felt the feeling one has when remembering something that was long forgotten. Cloud stood there with his eyes closed and began to speak automatically.

"How's Elmyra doing?" asked Cloud with his eyes closed.

"Elmyra? Cloud are you ok? Who is Elmyra?" asked Aeris looking puzzled.

"Your mother or rather your step mother" answered Cloud.

"Cloud my mom's name is Ilfana. My dad is Professor Gast and they both live in Icicle Inn way up north don't you remember? I have no idea who Elmyra is. Are you ok Cloud?" Aeris was really confused by what Cloud said to her.

Cloud finally opened his eyes and the feeling passed.

"Umm I'm sorry Aeris I guess I'm just stressed about the SOLDIER try outs" said Cloud scratching his head.

He had no idea what that was he just experienced. Whatever it was it scared him.

"Well Ok Cloud try to relax" said Aeris.

"Ok Aeris bye" said Cloud.

Aeris smiled, waved and made her way down the hallway. As she walked away she thought to herself.

"… I know you still have feelings for Tifa and I still have feelings for a guy I haven't seen or heard from in years…" a small tear welled up in Aeris's eye.

Cloud hadn't spoken to Tifa since the day she got mad at him for what he said about Rude. Cloud picked up his belongings and headed up the stairs to Tifa's apartment which was three floors up. Cloud got to her apartment and rung the door bell. He felt a pit in his stomach.

"She was pretty ticked off the other day. Hopefully she has calmed down a lot" thought Cloud.

After a few moments Tifa came to the door. She had on a blue tank top and some shorts. Even without any makeup and not being all dressed up Cloud thought she was so beautiful. After a moment she looked at Cloud and smiled.

"Hey Tifa I'm headed out for SOLDIER today and…" before Cloud could finish Tifa rushed him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Cloud dropped his things and hugged her back.

"So you forgive me for the other day?" asked Cloud as he embraced her.

"Of course Cloud. I would never stay mad at you" smiled Tifa as she embraced him tighter.

"Ok I'm glad because I'm really sorry for what I said. I was being a jerk." said Cloud.

"It's all in the past. We've been friends too long to let that get in the way of our relationship. Cloud, good luck I know how much you want this" said Tifa looking up at Cloud.

Cloud looked into Tifa's eyes. As she stood their looking back at him Cloud's heart felt like it sank into the depths of his stomach and rose again. This was a feeling that Cloud knew all to well. It was one that he felt ever since his teenage years.

"Give it all you have. Be strong Cloud" said Tifa. She smiled and gave Cloud one last hug burying her head deep in his chest.

"Thanks" said Cloud. Cloud and Tifa finally stopped hugging and Tifa stepped back into her doorway.

"Well I'll see you when you get back" said Tifa as she stood in her doorway.

"Umm yeah Tifa thanks. Bye" said Cloud.

Tifa shut the door and Cloud grabbed his things and walked away.

(Next Scene)

"Steiner how is everything in Alexandria?" asked Garnet talking on her cell phone.

Garnet stood outside of the Tobli and Company Theater and waited for the rest of the cast. They had just finished practicing for the day. It was the last rehearsal before the big performance of "One Flew Over the Chocobo's Nest: A tale of confusing love. Riku had gotten slightly better with his lines….but only slightly.

"Everything is beautiful as usual Princess Garnet" said a male voice on the other end.

"Well why are you calling me is their something wrong?" asked Garnet.

"Her majesty Queen Brahne wants you to represent Alexandria at the upcoming Gaia Summit. She feels that it is time that you took on more diplomatic duties as a princess" said Steiner.

"Nooo! Oh please no! No one here knows I'm the princess! I just want to be left alone and live a normal life for once" whined Garnet.

"Princess Garnet til Alexandros the XVII!" said Steiner.

"Must you use my whole name …"

"I am disappointed that you would neglect your duties as heir to the throne of Alexandria! It is bad enough you're in that city full of ruffians and scoundrels but hopefully you've been keeping up with your studies at the Summoner Academy and not cavorting with those criminals in Square City. Beatrix and I will accompany you to the Gaia Summit and that has been decreed by the Queen herself so there is no use complaining and…." Garnet interrupted Steiner.

"Oooh Beatrix is coming with you. Do you still have a crush on her Steiner? Hmm hmm hmm? Do ya do ya?" teased Garnet.

"Don't try to change the subject! We aren't discussing my crush on Beatrix now!" yelled Steiner on the other end.

"Well then you admit you have a crush on her?" asked Garnet.

"Umm yes…I mean no!... err I mean that's not the point of this conversation!" yelled Steiner.

"Aww Steiner its ok. Maybe she likes you too" laughed Garnet.

"Well I've told you what I must tell you. Good day princess" said Steiner ending the conversation.

Steiner hung up the phone quickly before Garnet could respond. Garnet laughed because it was always so easy to get to Steiner because he was so uptight. She quickly stopped laughing after it sunk in that this Gaia Summit thing would reveal to everyone that she was the Princess of Alexandria. How would they react to her after that? All Garnet wanted was to live somewhat of a normal life. Unlike other royalty around Gaia such as Princess Marle or the Figaro's Garnet kept a very low profile for most of her life. She avoided interviews and magazines and often disguised herself as simply a regular young girl.

"Garnet til Alexandros the XVII…" said Garnet under her breath. She pulled her long black hair behind her ears nervously.

"Are you talking to yourself Garnet?" asked Zidane as he exited the building.

"Oh umm just thinking out loud" said Garnet trying to laugh it off.

"Oh I do that sometimes too" said Zidane.

Zidane could see that something was bothering Garnet. She was usually really upbeat but she just stood there staring at the sidewalk.

"Are you ok Garnet?" asked Zidane.

"Yeah, I'm ok" said Garnet.

Just then Vivi, Kairi, Sora, and Riku exited the building.

"All I'm saying is the title of this play could use a little work" said Vivi as he walked out with the others.

"Yeah I see what you mean" said Sora.

"So you all ready to watch me pick from four beautiful ladies on Termidate?" asked Riku. He was very excited about being on Termidate which was obvious from the big grin he had on his face.

"Yeah we're headed over to Garnet's place to watch it" said Kairi.

"Are you nervous at all?" asked Zidane.

"Nervous? What's there to be nervous about? I can't wait for it! The only thing I'm sad about is that I have to pick one girl." said Riku.

Garnet sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe this will settle you down a bit. Hopefully you'll find a good girl and you two could start getting serious. Even though I think the show is stupid and demeaning I'm going to support you anyway" said Garnet.

"Yeah, pick a nice girl Riku not just the best looking one or as you say the "hottest one" said Kairi.

"Yeah yeah don't look at the outside look at the inside and all that jazz yeah I got it. Well I have to go over to where they're filming now. Next time you see me I'll be having the best date of my life!" said Riku.

Riku was so excited he seemed to speed off in a flash to the Termidate filming spot and the rest left to head off to Garnet's apartment.

"Garnet has the nicest apartment" said Kairi as the group walked down the street.

"Really?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah it's all hooked up with the nicest furniture and stuff" said Sora.

"Yeah ..well…it's ok" stuttered Garnet.

"Oh don't be so humble it's awesome" said Sora.

(Next Scene)

Tifa stood at the stove of her kitchen preparing a meal. As she stirred in the pot she thought about Cloud. She thought about the night so many years ago that Cloud invited her to the well that stood at the center of their hometown.

(Flashback)

On a starry night a younger teenaged Cloud paced anxiously around a large wooden well that stood in the middle of his hometown of Nibelheim. He brushed his fingers through his spiky hair nervously and straightened the blue collared short sleeve shirt he wore.

"Is she going to come? What'll I say if she comes?" thought Cloud.

Cloud's mind raced. He didn't really know what to say to Tifa. He had the biggest crush on her and this was going to be the first time that they were actually going to be alone together. He heard footsteps approaching and Cloud looked up to see a younger teenaged Tifa standing there. She had on a blue skirt and her radiant smiled was second only to the stars that twinkled in the sky that night.

"Hey Cloud" said Tifa walking closer to Cloud

"Oh hey…Tifa" said Cloud. Cloud was starting to get nervous. He felt his heart sink into the depths of his stomach. Little did he know that this feeling was one that he would experience whenever he got close to Tifa in the future.

"How are you?" asked Tifa smiling

"Oh I'm fine and you?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah I'm great. It's such a beautiful night out don't you think?" asked Tifa.

Tifa walked over to a ladder beside the well and began climbing it.

"It's really nice" said Cloud as he watched her climb up.

Tifa got to the top of the well and looked up at the stars in the sky. She then looked down at Cloud.

"Why don't you come up here with me?" asked Tifa.

"Oh…ok" said Cloud.

Cloud climbed up the ladder. Once at the top he sat beside Tifa to her right and looked up at the sky too. A brisk breeze through the night air and the two of them sat there quiet for a moment looking up at the stars and bright half moon. Tifa broke the silence.

"Everyone's leaving town" said Tifa continuing to look at the stars.

"Yeah, are you planning on leaving too?" asked Cloud. He looked to his left at Tifa. She dangled her legs over the edge and kept looking up at the sky.

"Yeah I'm thinking about heading to Square City. I want to open my own club someday. It's going to be the best place to have fun in the city! Food, dancing, laughter, everything" said Tifa. She looked over to Cloud and smiled.

"That sounds great…" said Cloud turning away shyly. It was something about the way she looked at him that sent tingles down his spine.

"What about you Cloud? What are your dreams?" asked Tifa.

"Well…I want to go to Square City too….and join SOLDIER" said Cloud looking up at the sky again.

"Wow! You have to be really tough to get into SOLDIER" said Tifa impressed.

"Yeah…I'm going to be like Sephiroth someday" said Cloud. He hoped that saying this would in some way impress Tifa.

"So we'll probably be in the same city…Cloud I want you to make me a promise…" said Tifa.

"What Tifa?" asked Cloud.

"If I'm ever in trouble you come and rescue me ok? I want you to look out for me in the city" said Tifa.

"Ok…I can do that" said Cloud.

Cloud and Tifa continued to look up at the stars twinkling in the night sky.

(End Flashback)

Tifa smiled when she thought about that time. She really cared about Cloud but he was with Aeris now (She didn't know they had just broken up) and she was with Rude.

"I'll see what Rude is up to" thought Tifa as she picked up her cell phone from the kitchen counter.

Tifa called Rude's cell phone and after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?" said Rude on the other end.

"Hey babe what's up?" asked Tifa.

"Hey Tifa I'm really busy at work right now I'll call you back later" said Rude.

"Ok" said Tifa.

Tifa hung up the phone.

(Next Scene)

Rude hung up his phone after talking to Tifa. He sat at the edge of a motel bed in his boxers trying to put his clothes on. Just then a woman with shoulder length blonde hair wearing nothing but a white towel walked out of the bathroom.

"Miss me?" asked the woman as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"For the ten minutes you were in the shower I was a lost soul…" said Rude sarcastically as he put on his black dress pants.

"Sneaking around is so exciting. What do you think Tseng or Heidegger would do if they found out we were "fraternizing?"" asked Elena.

"They have their own dirt that they do. They probably wouldn't do anything" said Rude as he stood up buttoning his white shirt. He didn't bother buttoning it all the way or tucking the shirt in his pants. He then started trying to find his shoes on the floor.

"Still it's really exciting" said Elena as she walked up to Rude and started kissing him.

Rude kissed her for a few moments then went back to putting his shoes on his feet.

"I think I'll stay in this motel for a bit" said Elena as she sat on the bed.

"You do that. I'll let you check out for us" said Rude grabbing his suit jacket off the bed as he made his way out of the door.

"Ok…sure you don't want to stay for a bit?" smiled Elena as she stretched across the bed.

"I'll get back to you on that…" said Rude throwing his jacket across his shoulder as he left the room.

Rude walked down the hall of the motel and down some stairs. He passed the check in counter of the Cygnus Motel where Hawk was sitting.

"I'm leaving now. My uhh …friend is going to turn in the key to the room" said Rude.

"Ok then" said Hawk.

Rude walked out of the Cygnus Motel.

"Red are you done with those rooms yet?" yelled Hawk.

Rude walked down the street and took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He dialed a number and after a few rings Reno finally picked up.

"Hello?" answered Reno.

"Hey Reno you won't believe what I did last night" said Rude.

"Something tells me I should be asking who you did last night" said Reno.

"Well I got drunk with Elena and we ended up getting a motel room. I can't even remember it all" said Rude.

"You just can't let her go can you Rude? I thought you moved on to that Tifa chick what's up with her? She given up the goods yet?" asked Reno.

"Well I came close after the SeeD Ball crap I went to with her" said Rude.

"Damn what went wrong?" asked Reno

(Flashback)

On the night of the SeeD Ball Rude and Tifa walked up to her apartment. Tifa turned on the light as she opened the door to her apartment.

"I'll go make some coffe…" Tifa was interrupted by Rude as he grabbed her and kissed her.

Tifa was stunned but it was a pleasant kind of confusion. She put her arms around Rude's neck.

"Wow coffee makes you that excited?" laughed Tifa.

"Sorry, I've been holding that back all night" said Rude.

"No don't apologize. I liked it" said Tifa.

Tifa and Rude continued to kiss passionately in the doorway. Tifa simply pushed the door shut. The two of them kissed for a while then Rude began lowering his hands from Tifa's waist to her butt…

"Whoa! Hey I'm not sure I want to go that far yet" said Tifa as she stopped kissing Rude.

"Aren't you feeling what I'm feeling?" asked Rude as he tried to kiss her again.

"Rude I like you but I just don't want to do that now. I want to get to know you a lot better" said Tifa pulling away from Rude.

"Damn" thought Rude. It wasn't often that a woman told him no…in fact Rude couldn't think of a time when one did.

"Hey let's just chill out for a bit and watch some TV or a movie or something. I have the movie adaptation of the play Loveless. Want to watch it with me?" said Tifa kissing Rude on the cheek.

"Dammit!" thought Rude.

"Ok TV is good" said Rude putting on a fake smile.

Tifa smiled and led Rude by the hand to the couch where they watched television for a few hours.

"Heh Heh that Cait Sith cracks me up" laughed Tifa as she watched the television

"I can't believe this…" thought Rude holding his head.

(End Flashback)

"Hahahaha! Wow you got rejected! That's gotta be the first girl to turn you down! Wow she teased you good!" laughed Reno.

"Yeah well I'll still keep her on the back burner. Maybe she'll come around. Don't we have to help oversee some of the SOLDIER tryouts or something?" asked Rude as he continued down the street.

"Yeah it's going to be so boring" said Reno

(Next Scene)

"I still can't believe Rikku is going to do this show but it will be entertaining I'm sure" said Paine as she sat down on the couch.

"Well you know Rikku is the adventurous one. I'm sure she'll have a lot of fun" said Yuna.

The two of them sat around and waited for the show to come on. Rikku had already left to where they were filming because it would be a live show.

-Bing Bong-

"Is that the letter T at the door?" joked Paine.

Calling Tidus the letter T was their inside joke after his appearance in that magazine.

"It should be" laughed Yuna as she went to answer the door.

Yuna opened the door and Tidus stood there smiling.

"Hey!" said Yuna hugging Tidus.

"Hey letter T!" yelled Paine from inside.

Tidus simply laughed and walked inside.

"How long until we see Rikku on her date?" asked Tidus sitting down on the couch.

"Still a good bit of time" said Paine as she flipped through the channels.

Yuna sat down beside Tidus and he put his arm around her.

Paine stopped flipping channels when she came to a channel that had a picture of Tidus on it.

"Wow you're everywhere…" said Paine.

"Welcome to another addition of Celebrity Life where we take you inside the lives of celebrities. Our first story of the day is that Tidus of the Auroch's blitzball team has signed on with Oaka of the "Oaka" chain of stores. They will start producing advertisements for the stores that will have the rising blitzball superstar in them" said the female host of the show.

"Wow word gets out fast" said Tidus.

"I know…." said Yuna.

"Welcome to the life of a celebrity. Your business is now everyone's business…" said Paine.

(Next Scene)

(A/n this is happening at the same time as the previous scene)

"That was great Lenne! Real Emotion is going to be the number one single once it's released. Take a break for a few minutes then we'll start on the next track" said a man behind a sound booth.

Lenne took off her headphones and set them on a music stand that stood in a studio of Spira Records. She left the room and walked out into the hallway. As she walked down the hallway to the break room she could see several record execs through their office windows. Some were in conference rooms discussing their latest music ventures while others were making deals over their cell phones.

Lenne walked into the break room and went over to a drink machine. She inserted a few gil and reached for the soda that dropped down at the bottom. There was a wall mounted television to the right of the machine and the story caught Lenne's attention.

"Welcome to another addition of Celebrity Life where we take you inside the lives of celebrities. Our first story of the day is that Tidus of the Auroch's blitzball team has signed on with Oaka of the "Oaka" chain of stores. They will start producing advertisements for the store that will have the rising blitzball superstar in them"

Lenne smiled as she watched the television. She opened her drink and took a few sips from it. She then pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a few numbers and after some rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello? Yes I want you to tell my agent I need to get in touch with someone….It's Oaka…the man that owns the Oaka chain of stores….yes that's right….tell my agent I want to make a deal with Oaka…thank's bye" Lenne hung up the phone.

She took a few more sips of her soda and walked out of the break room

(Next Scene)

Cloud got out of the front seat of a cab. He grabbed his belongings out of the back seat then reached in his pocket to pay the driver.

"Thank yoush shir" said the Hypello driver as he accepted the payment through the window.

"Take care" said Cloud

The yellow cab pulled off and Cloud stood there in front of an extremely tall building. He looked up to see the Shinra logo at the base of the building. This was the closest he had ever been to the Shinra building. Before this he had only seen it in the distance. Toward the left side of the building ran some train tracks. This was the Shinra private railroad line that went directly from the Shinra Headquarters to several different Shinra offices and sites around Gaia. This train would take them to the training ground for SOLDIER which was in an undisclosed location.

Beside the train tracks were a large group of people. They all had their own sword cases and belongings. Cloud walked up to the group of SOLDIER recruits. Many of them were talking to each other but Cloud simply stood off to the side.

"Don't look so serious man. Lighten up a bit"

Cloud turned around to see a young man that looked close to his age. He was about the same height as Cloud and had spiky black hair. He smiled and put his hand out toward Cloud.

"I'm Zack" said the young man.

"I'm Cloud" Cloud shook Zack's hand and smiled.

"So you ready for whatever they throw at us?" asked Zack.

"Yeah I been training hard for this" said Cloud.

"I know me too. Hey Cloud are you from Square City?" asked Zack.

"I live here now but I'm originally from Nibelheim" said Cloud.

"Nibelheim eh? I'm from Gongaga so I guess we are both small town boys at heart. I used to stomp around these parts though. Even had a girlfriend…I wonder if she's still around…" said Zack trailing off into thought.

"Here is the train" said Cloud.

The group of SOLDIER recruits looked down the track to see a train coming. The train began slowing down until it came to a complete stop in front of the group. Soon the doors opened and out stepped a SOLDIER member dressed in the blue uniform. He wore a helmet with a visor that protected his face.

"Everyone get on board and get comfortable. It's going to be a long ride so rest up. We'll reach the training ground by noon tomorrow and you're going to need all the energy you can get. Get ready for the toughest grueling experience of your life. Look around at all the people here" said the SOLDIER

The group began looking at each other.

"A good ninety-percent of you won't make it into SOLDIER. At least that's what the statistics of the past have shown us. Now hop aboard" said the SOLDIER.

"Wow what a warm welcome" said Zack under his breath to Cloud.

"I know" whispered Cloud.

Everyone piled on board the train and began setting their belongings in the compartments above the seats.

"Want to sit with me?" asked Zack.

"Sure" said Cloud stuffing his duffel bag in the compartment.

Cloud sat down next to the window and Zack sat in the aisle.

"This is it…" thought Cloud.

(Next Scene)

Garnet opened the door to her apartment and let in Kairi, Sora, Vivi, and Zidane.

"Whoa this place is awesome!" yelled Zidane.

Garnet's apartment was really lavish because her mother the Queen of Alexandria paid for only the best. Garnet tried to buy a few things to make her apartment look more normal but it still looked very extravagant. From the doorway there were three steps that led down into the living room. A few feet from the steps sat a large comfortable looking blue couch that faced toward a wall. A few feet behind the couch was a mini bar with some stools around it. To the right of that was a hot tub built into the floor.

"Wow Garnet you're really living in style" said Vivi stepping down the steps.

"Well…yeah it's nice…" said Garnet. Garnet was a little uncomfortable showing people her apartment because she was always afraid that they would ask her how she got the money to pay for it. Then they might find out that she's a princess.

"Nice? Nice is an understatement. This place is awesome!" said Zidane walking up to the mini bar.

"Garnet you're always so modest about this place" said Kairi.

"I know she acts all nonchalant about it" said Sora.

Vivi sat on the big blue couch. The little black mage seemed to sink down into the very fabric of the couch because it was so soft and fluffy.

"-sigh- You have to try this couch Zidane. It's way more comfortable than that oversized cinder block we call a couch.

Zidane left the bar and leapt over the back of the couch landing in the center. Zidane sank down into the couch as well.

"Oh wow….this is so cool…wait a minute I think I'm stuck in the couch…Vivi help" said Zidane.

"I think I'm stuck further than you are. Use your tail to pull me out" said Vivi.

Garnet, Kairi and Sora walked up to the couch and sat down. Garnet sat beside Zidane and laughed.

"You're both silly" smiled Garnet as she seemingly sank into the couch

Everyone got comfortable on the couch but soon Zidane notice that the couch faced a blank wall.

"Hey umm Garnet…" said Zidane

"Yes Zidane"

"Where's your television?" asked Zidane.

Garnet reached for a remote control that sat on a glass coffee table in front of the couch and pressed a button. Soon the wall began to slide back revealing a very large flat screen television. The television was almost the size of the wall itself.

"Now that is just too cool" said Zidane.

"The show should be starting in about fifteen minutes" said Sora examining his watch.

Garnet changed it to the channel for Termidate.

(Next Scene)

(A/n it's time for Termidate. Paine, Yuna, Tidus, Garnet, Zidane, Sora, Vivi, and Kairi are watching the show on television so occasionally I will break to one of their locations to show you their comments during the course of the show)

The show begins and the camera zooms onto a gorgeous young woman standing on a stage. Behind her is a large screen television. Her hair is long and blonde her eyes are blue and she is wearing a lime green top and skirt with matching knee high boots. The young lady turns toward the camera and winks slyly with her right eye while running her fingers through her shimmering blonde hair.

"Hello everyone it's time for another edition of Termidate! I'm your host Emelia and today we have a live show from Square City the biggest most exiting city in all of Gaia. Our lucky resident bachelor gets to pick from four sexy, single Square City beauties. Well, let's get this show on the road and have a look at Riku, our lucky bachelor of the day. Here is what Riku had to say about himself earlier in his casting tape"

Emelia turned to the large screen behind her and suddenly Riku's casting tape began to play on it. The screen only showed Riku's face and at the bottom left of the screen information on Riku was displayed. The information read:

Occupation: Actor

Likes: Working out, Hot women

Dislikes: Not so hot women

(Garnet's apartment)

"Great he's starting off to a good shallow start already…" said Garnet leaning back on the couch.

"Well you know Riku was probably going to put something like that in his profile" said Kairi.

(Termidate)

Riku began to speak.

"Hey I'm Riku and what I'm really looking for a girl that's the whole package. Good looking, interesting, fun to be around ya know? A girl that's all that wrapped up into one would be great"

(Garnet's Apartment)

"Well that answer wasn't so bad" said Zidane

"I know I'm surprised" said Garnet.

"I like the host of this show she's really cute" said Vivi getting more comfortable on the couch.

Everyone looked over toward Vivi with a blank stare.

"What?" asked Vivi.

(Yuna's Apartment)

"I think he described Rikku perfectly just now" said Yuna.

"Add hyper to that list and it is her perfectly" said Paine

"It's funny that he has pretty much the same name as her" said Tidus.

(Termidate)

"We sent Riku to a local bar to meet the four women he gets to date today. Remember this date is brought to you live" said Emelia.

The scene shifted to Riku standing on the sidewalk outside the door of a bar. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue polo shirt. He stood their smiling in anticipation of the date. Suddenly the first woman walked up. She was dark skinned with long black hair that was pinned up in a ponytail. She wore a tight white top that showed a lot of cleavage, a gold necklace to attract more attention to the cleavage and a pair of tight jean shorts that showed off the curves in her body. She walked up to Riku and smiled.

"Hey I'm Riku and you are?" asked Riku holding his hand out.

"Hello I'm Dona. You're cute" smiled Dona as she shook his hand and gave him a small kiss on the cheek"

"Thank's you are looking really fine Dona" said Riku. He eyed Dona up and down. Her body was really nice he thought and Dona showed it off by turning around to show him the whole package.

"I'm glad you think so" smiled Dona as she turned back around. Dona bent down and pretended to brush something off her leg which was really just a ploy to show off her large breasts to Riku.

"Wow" thought Riku staring at Dona.

(Yuna's Apartment)

"Oh no…It's Dona" said Yuna holding her head in disgust.

"That's the girl that gives you a hard time at the Summoner Academy?" asked Tidus.

"Yep that's her" said Yuna.

"That tight shirt makes her look like she has two men in a headlock" said Paine.

(Termidate)

The second woman walked up to Riku and Dona. She was skinny but still cute with brown shoulder length hair and glasses. She wore a green vest and a pair of capri pants. Riku smiled as she walked up and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Riku and you are?" asked Riku.

"Hi, I'm Lucca" said the young woman smiling.

"Hmpf…Nerd" said Dona under her breath slyly.

"Excuse me?" asked Lucca looking at Dona.

"Oh I said hi I'm Dona" said Dona with a fake smile.

"Hi…nice to meet you" Lucca decided to be polite anyway.

The third woman then walked up. She had curly red hair that fell past her shoulders and naturally tanned skin. Her style was different than the other two women with several piercings in each ear, one in her nose, and one in her belly button. She wore a red top that had straps that went across her back with a red skirt. She smiled and walked up to Riku shaking his hand as well.

"I'm Echidna what's your name?" asked Echidna.

"I'm Riku nice to meet you" smiled Riku as he shook her hand.

"Hmpf…pin cushion" said Dona under her breath.

"What did you say? I know you said something about me it is way to early to start being a bitch don't you think?" asked Echidna.

Echidna looked like she was ready to hit Dona as she stared at her.

"Whoa ladies let's save some of this energy for the date" said Riku trying to smooth things out.

"Calm down girl I was just admiring your piercings. I'm Dona by the way." Dona gave another fake smile and brushed her ponytail back.

"I'm Lucca nice to meet you" said Lucca genuinely.

"Hi Lucca it's nice to meet you to" said Echidna. She didn't respond to Dona.

(Garnet's Apartment)

"Dona goes to the Summoner Academy and she acts exactly like that there too. She's so nasty to people" said Garnet.

"She's pretty hot though" said Vivi sitting up to get a better look at her.

Everyone looked at Vivi with a blank stare.

"What? Why does everyone keep looking at me? Can't I admire beautiful women like everyone else?" ranted Vivi throwing his hands up.

"I think you've been hanging around Riku too much lately" laughed Sora.

(Termidate)

The fourth and final young lady walked up to Riku and the others. She was of course Rikku. Rikku walked up with the brightest most beautiful smile on her face wearing a pair of tanned shorts with a white halter top. Some of her braids flew in her face as she walked up. She pulled them back, laughed, and went to shake Riku's hand.

"Hi I'm Rikku nice to meetcha!" said Rikku so cheerfully. She was literally brimming with energy.

"What did you say your name is?" asked Riku.

"Rikku…"

"My name is Riku too. Do you spell your name with one K or two?" asked Riku

"I spell it with two how about you?" asked Rikku

"I spell it with one k. It's the male version of the name" smiled Riku.

"Oh cool!" giggled Rikku.

"Hmpf…airhead" said Dona under her breath once again.

"What?" asked Rikku.

"Don't worry about her Rikku. Dona is just taking the role of the bitch. Ignore her. I'm Echidna by the way" said Echidna.

"I'm Lucca" said Lucca sort of shyly.

"I know one thing you better not call me a bitch again Hedgehog" said Dona mocking Echidna.

"The names Echidna not Hedgehog and if you don't act like a bitch I won't call you one" snapped Echidna. Echidna didn't appreciate Dona's nasty attitude and was determined not to let her push her around. Echidna was tough, after all she did hang with Volt, Sion, and Kou and they were some pretty tough characters.

"Ladies let's calm down and go in for some drinks" said Riku trying once again to calm things down.

(Garnet's Apartment)

"Whoa I can tell this is going to get really heated they are already fighting" said Zidane.

(Termidate)

Riku, Lucca, Echidna, Rikku, and Dona all walked into the bar. They walked up to a table with five chairs around it. Riku sat in the middle Lucca and Echidna sat on his right while Rikku and Dona sat on his left. Dona made sure she took the seat right beside Riku.

"Well let's all get to know each other a bit. What are your hobbies and where do you work and stuff like that. I'm an actor and I'm going to be starring in a play that's coming up. It's called One Flew Over the Chocobo's Nest and it's produced by Tobli and Company" said Riku staring into camera with a cheesy grin. It was so obvious that what he said was a plug for the show.

(Garnet's Apartment)

"That was a shameless plug for the show if I ever saw one" said Sora.

"Do you think Tobli put him up to that?" asked Kairi.

"Probably so" said Zidane.

(Tobli's Home)

"WOOO HOOO" yelled Tobli jumping up and down on his couch as he watched Riku on television.

"Free advertising yep yep" said Tobli.

(Termidate)

"I also like working out" continued Riku.

"Oh I can see that" said Dona rubbing her hand across Riku's chest feeling his pectoral muscles.

"Ya like that?" asked Riku flexing his muscles.

"Uh huh" smiled Dona.

"Desperate Dona will you quit groping him?" asked Echidna.

"Ok I will for now. Echidna what do you do for a living? Work street corners?" asked Donna.

"I'm a bartender" said Echidna.

"Ooohh! You worked at Fate didn't you? I knew I had seen your face before" said Riku.

"Yeah too bad the place burned down…" said Echidna.

"So you're unemployed then?" laughed Dona.

"For the time being…" said Echidna.

"Ok well what do you do Lucca?" asked Riku.

"Well I haven't been here in Square City for long. I'm originally from Guardia. I'm interested in anything to do with mechanics particularly robotics and I also have an interest in Dimensional Physics" said Lucca pushing her glasses up.

"…geek" said Dona before taking a sip of her drink.

"I hear Guardia is a beautiful place" said Rikku.

"It is" said Lucca.

"Well Dimensional Physics….that seems pretty…well different" said Riku scratching his head. It was an interest that none of the girls that he had ever dated ever mentioned.

"I know it's so much fun! I've recently been reading some of the latest works of Dr. Odine in Eshtar and his research suggests that energy produced in dimensional pockets could one day be harnessed to maybe someday provide clean power to all of Gaia! There's literally an infinite amount of energy stored in dimensional pockets but sadly no one has the money to fund research on how to harness it" Lucca got very animated when she discussed this. Moments ago she seemed really shy.

"I'm sure somewhere someone finds that interesting…" said Dona coldy.

"Well Dona what do you do?" asked Riku.

"I'm one of the top students at the Summoner Academy" said Dona proudly.

"Wow" said Riku.

"Then you know my cousin Yuna?" asked Rikku.

"Yuna is your cousin? Ha Ha no comment" laughed Dona.

(Yuna's Apartment)

"See what I mean?" said Yuna.

(Termidate)

Riku looked over at Rikku. She kept a bright smile on her face and seemed to be enjoying her self even amongst Dona's negative remarks. He noticed her bright green eyes and how they swirled at the center.

"Rikku I'm noticing that you have really pretty eyes. They swirl at the center" said Riku.

Dona looked at Rikku jealously. She couldn't stand for the attention to be on her.

"Yes I'm Al Bhed" said Rikku.

"Really? Cool can you say something in Al Bhed for me?" said Riku.

"Ok. E's ryjehk vih uh drec tyda" said Rikku in her native tongue

"That's a beautiful language" said Riku thoroughly impressed.

"Yes it is" complimented Echidna.

"Did you say I am having fun…on this…date?" said Lucca trying to remember what Rikku said.

"Yes I did. You speak Al Bhed?" asked Rikku.

"A little bit. I took it as an elective in school but sad to say I've forgotten most of it" said Lucca.

"Hmpf sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me" scoffed Dona.

"Paine, Tuhy'c crend ec liddehk uvv ran lenlimydeuh" laughed Rikku.

"What?" asked Dona.

"Oh I don't know most of those words" said Lucca

(Yuna's Apartment)

"Ha ha hah" laughed Paine. She could speak and understand Al Bhed.

"What did she say?" asked Yuna.

"She sent me a message. She said Dona's shirt is cutting off her circulation" laughed Paine.

(Termidate)

"I also do a bit of sphere hunting sometimes with my brother and his friends" said Rikku.

"Nice" said Riku.

The scene went back to Emelia standing on the stage.

"Well folks it looks like this date has been pretty heated so far. Who will Riku choose to Termidate first? Well first we need to go to a commercial then we'll find out after this break" smiled Emelia.

(Commercial)

"It's time for another season of Gaia Idol! Celebrity judges Randy Fatman, Simon Scowel, and Paula Abfool humiliate and ridicule more people that think they can sing! No one ever gets tired of this! The auditions are getting really hot this year and we mean hot literally!" says the voice of an announcer.

Two male judges and a female judge sit at a table listening to a young brown haired girl sing.

"You're giving me….too many things…lately…you're all I neeeed!" screeched the young girl. She sung terribly.

"That was terrible" said Simon Scowell.

"Worst rendition of Simple and Clean I've ever heard" said Randy Fatman.

"I think it need's a little work but you look nice though!" smiled Paula Abfool.

"You're rejecting me! That's it burn bitches! Firaga!" yelled the young girl as she cast a Firaga spell and set the table on fire.

(End Commercial)

"Well we're back and now it's time to see who Riku will decide to Termidate first. During the break we asked the girls who they thought Riku should get rid of first" said Emelia.

They showed an interview with Lucca first.

"Well I think he should get rid of Dona. She's been really negative this whole time" said Lucca.

Next was Echidna.

"He definitely needs to get rid of Dona. If I ever see that girl on the street I'm going to choke her. The other two are cool though" said Echidna.

Then Rikku

"Donna has been pretty mean to everyone. She can't have fun without putting everyone down. I hope he gets rid of her" said Rikku.

Then the last interview was with Dona.

"I really wish he could get rid of them all this round. They are all so lame. There is no way I'm going to lose this competition to them. After all just look at me he won't be able to resist me after I work my magic" smiled Dona.

(Garnet's Apartment)

"She's more into winning the competition than she is into Riku" said Zidane.

"Exactly. I hope Riku gets rid of her this round" said Garnet.

(Termidate)

"Well ladies it was certainly fun getting to know all of you but now is the time I have to get rid of one of you" said Riku.

The ladies perked up and prepared to hear Riku's decision.

"Lucca you seem like a really nice girl but we don't seem to have that much in common" said Riku.

"I know you're right. I'm smart and you're not I completely understand. It would never work between us" said Lucca

"Well uh…" stuttered Riku sort of shocked by what she said.

(Garnet's Apartment)

"Ouch…" said Zidane.

"Grr I can't believe he kept Dona and got rid of her…" said Garnet in frustration

(Yuna's Apartment)

"Oh no Dona's still in the game" said Yuna with disgust.

(Termidate)

"Nice to meet you all and I hope you all have fun" said Lucca as she left.

Lucca stepped off to the side and was interviewed one last time.

"What do you think of his decision?" asked a man off camera.

"Well I'm okay with it. I'm sure he's not used to a girl like me. I had fun nonetheless" smiled Lucca.

Meanwhile back at the date.

"Well ladies what do you say we head off to the next part of our date?" asked Riku as he got up from his seat.

"Yes let's go. I think you made a good decision" smiled Dona. Dona stood up and got really close to Riku. She pressed her breasts slightly against his chest on purpose.

"I think I'm going to throw up" said Echidna under her breath.

"Funny that's the same thing I was thinking when I saw you walk up earlier" said Dona glaring at Echidna.

"Little girl I swear…I just want to choke you with your own ponytail" said Echidna.

"So where are we headed next Riku?" asked Rikku. She smiled widely as usual and tried to take the attention away from the fighting.

"Well there's a pool hall near here what do you say we go and play a bit?" asked Riku.

The group left the bar and the scene switched back to Emelia.

"Well Lucca has been Termidated and our remaining players are headed off to play some pool. How will the date go? Let's have a look" said Emelia.

The scene went back to Riku, Echidna, Dona, and Rikku standing in a pool hall near a pool table. Each of them held a pool stick.

"So you ladies play pool a lot?" asked Riku as he placed the balls in the triangle.

"I do" said Echidna.

"I have before" said Rikku.

"Oh I've never played before…do you think you could teach me?" Dona looked up at Riku with a helpless expression on her face.

"-sigh- give me a break" said Echidna as she held her head.

"Umm ok" said Riku.

Riku leaned his pool stick on the pool table and got behind Dona.

"Well first you lean over…" said Riku holding Dona's waist.

"Like this?" Dona leaned way over across the pool table poking her butt out.

"Yeah and line your stick up with the cue ball" said Riku guiding Dona's stick toward the cue ball.

"That's the little white ball right?" asked Dona.

(Yuna's Apartment)

"Wow she is really laying it on thick" said Paine shaking her head.

"Seriously, no one is that clueless" said Tidus.

(Termidate)

"Yep now just hit it as hard as you can" said Riku as he continued to hold onto Dona.

Dona hit the cue ball and knocked it into the triangle of balls scattering them around the pool table.

"Nice" said Riku.

"Thanks you're a good teacher" smiled Dona as she got close to Riku.

"Rikku what's Al Bhed for Dona's a slut?" asked Echidna sarcastically.

"Umm well…I think I should stay out of this one" said Rikku. Rikku really wished they would stop fighting and just have fun.

"How am I a slut?" asked Dona.

"Look at how you're throwing yourself at him! Please Dona no one is that clueless about pool and if I see you flash your breasts in his face one more time I'm seriously going to throw up. You disgust me Dona" said Echidna angrily

"Don't be mad because Riku likes me better than you. You wish you had a body like mine" mocked Dona as she stuck her chest out.

"Wow you two have been at each others throat since the beginning of the game. What is it about each other that you don't like?" asked Riku.

"I just don't like her attitude and how she's flaunting herself around like that" said Echidna leaning on her pool stick.

"Don't be jealous because you're not as curvaceous as me" laughed Dona.

"-sigh- whatever" said Echidna

Echidna and Dona continued to go back and forth arguing with each other. This was really bumming Rikku out because she really just wanted to have fun and get to know some people. She decided to just talk to Riku while the other two fought.

"So where are you from Riku?" asked Rikku.

Riku noticed how she seemed to take a genuine interest in him instead of fighting or putting down the other girls.

"I'm originally from the Destiny Islands" said Riku.

"Oh wow I've always wanted to go there. I've seen pictures of it and it looks so nice I just haven't gotten the chance" said Rikku.

"You should go if you have the chance" smiled Riku as he stared into Rikku's swirling green eyes.

They seemed to almost hypnotize him in a way. Normally he would try to act all cool and suave like a ladies man but it was something about Rikku that made him not want to mess this up.

The scene then switched back to Emelia.

"Well it looks like Dona and Echidna hate each other. Who will Riku Termidate next? Let's find out after these messages" said Emelia.

(Commercial)

"After Termidate stay tuned for Gaia's Funniest TV Bloopers! Here's a bit of what's in store!" said an announcer.

The anchor man of the Square City news Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh sat at his news desk while some crew member put some last minute touches to his make up and combed his dark hair back.

"Ok we're going on in five…four…three…two…" said the camera man

The crew members got off stage and Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh prepared to read the news.

"Hi I'm Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh with your Square City Evening News. The top story of the day is I just farted….Ok which one you assholes changed the teleprompter?" yelled Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh standing up from his chair.

"Don't miss Gaia's Funniest TV Bloopers right after Termidate!" said the announcer.

(End Commercial)

"Well we're back and now it's time for Riku to Termidate another young lady. During the break we asked them who they wanted Riku to get rid of next" said Emelia

First they interviewed Echidna.

"I want him to get rid of Dona or me. Either she needs to go or I need to go because I swear I'm going to choke that girl" said Echidna.

Then Rikku

"Well I've been trying to have a good time but it's getting really hard with both of them fighting all the time. Whoever he picks I just hope it's not me" laughed Rikku.

And last Dona

"Of course he'll pick one of the other two. I have this in the bag. He can't resist me" smiled Dona.

The scene then shifted to Riku, Echidna, Dona, and Rikku standing by the pool table.

"Well I must say I'm having a good time with all of you but it's time for me to Termidate another person" said Riku

The girls got ready for Riku's decision.

"Echidna you seem really cool but I'm going to have to Termidate you" said Riku.

"That's fine. You're too much of a pretty boy I only date real men anyway" said Echidna.

"Well…uh.." stuttered Riku. It looked like he was going to be insulted each time he got rid of someone.

(Garnet's Apartment)

"Ouch they just keep bashing him" said Zidane.

"Aww I hope Riku doesn't take it to heart they are just upset about being rejected" said Garnet.

(Yuna's Apartment)

"Why is he keeping Dona?" yelled Yuna.

"I think Rikku has this one won" said Paine.

"What makes you say that?" asked Yuna.

"Look at how that guy keeps looking her. He is really into Rikku" said Tidus.

"Exactly" said Paine.

(Termidate)

"Goodbye darling now you're free to go get another piercing or whatever it is you do" laughed Donna as Echidna left.

Echidna walked off and was interviewed one last time.

"Are you ok with being cut?" asked a man off camera.

"Yeah that Dona chick was getting on my nerves and Riku wasn't my type anyway. I will say that I hope Rikku wins because Dona is just nasty" said Echidna.

Now back to Riku, Dona, and Rikku.

"Well ladies we are headed to a spa now. We can go relax in a hot tub how's that sound?" asked Riku.

"Sounds good to me" said Dona

"Sounds fun" smiled Rikku.

Riku put his arm around both Dona and Rikku. Dona was on his right while Rikku was on his left and they exited the pool hall.

The scene shifted back to Emelia.

"Well our bachelor and the final two daters are headed off to relax in a hot tub. Will things get steamy in there? Let's find out" said Emelia.

(Garnet's Apartment)

"OoOoO hot tub…that means bathing suits…" said Vivi.

Once again everyone stared at Vivi because of his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Ok I'm just going to shut up for the rest of the show…."said Vivi

(Termidate)

Riku stepped into the hot tub. He wore a pair of blue swimming trunks and as he got in both Rikku and Dona prepared to get in as well. Dona sat close to him on his right. Donna wore a white two piece bathing suit. She ran her fingers across Riku's chest as they sat in the hot tub. Rikku sat on Riku's left but she was not all over him. She wore a yellow two piece bathing suit.

(Yuna's Apartment)

"I am glad that Rikku isn't resorting to throwing herself all over the guy though. She's simply being herself and that's good" said Paine.

(Termidate)

"Have you two had fun?" asked Riku.

"Yes I have" smiled Dona continuing to grope Riku.

"Oic" smiled Rikku nodding her head yes and saying yes in Al Bhed.

When Rikku spoke Al Bhed it really made Riku even more attracted to her. It was just something about her that was interesting.

"So that was a yes I assume?" smiled Riku.

Dona simply hated for any of the attention to not be on her. She had every intention of winning this competition. She wasn't really into Riku she just wanted to win.

"More gibberish talk" said Dona.

"Dona it's not gibberish. Not everything you don't understand is gibberish" said Rikku.

"Yeah it sounds cool to listen to. I wouldn't mind learning a few words" said Riku.

"I could teach you a few words" smiled Rikku.

Dona could see that she was losing Riku. She planned one last ditch effort to sway him to her side and in the meantime lose what self respect she had left.

"I can teach you much better things if you pick me…like this for instance" Dona put her arm around Riku's neck and began to make out with him.

Before going into this experience Riku was the type of guy that could never see himself settling down with one woman. In fact the whole reason he signed up for this show was so he could date four women at once. It seemed like a dream come true. But through out the show he was forced to pick and choose who he wanted to come with him to the next round ultimately ending in him picking one girl. Garnet told him a long time ago that one day he would meet one girl and want to be with her but he never believed her until now.

This woman kissing him now was not the one. In fact she was no different than any woman he had ever dated in the past simply looking for a quick hook up rather than something meaningful. However Rikku, the girl sitting on his left had something about her that just appealed to him and he couldn't explain it. It was something that completely trumped the desire to be with many women. It was something deep. Riku pulled away from Dona.

"Dona I've made my decision. You're cut. Rikku I pick you. You're really cool and cute and I want to get to know you a lot better if you'll give me a chance" said Riku this was probably as honest as Riku had ever been to any female.

"Sure I'd like that" smiled Rikku.

Rikku and Riku hugged in the hot tub. Dona sat there stunned she couldn't believe she had lost.

"Hmpf you're lame anyway…and you're not all that cute" said Dona as she left the hot tub furious.

Riku ignored her. In fact he probably didn't even hear her he was too busy hugging Rikku.

(Yuna's Apartment)

"Yes!" yelled Yuna jumping up

"Dona took it hard" said Paine

"It looks like Rikku really likes that guy too" said Tidus

(Garnet's Apartment)

"Wow I'm really proud of Riku. I picked the right girl" said Garnet.

"I think so too" said Kairi.

"Riku and Rikku! Heh heh not often you see a couple with the same name" said Sora.

"I hope it works out for them" said Zidane.

"Hmm this means that Dona is still single…" said Vivi rubbing his hands together.

Everyone once again stared at Vivi.

"Shutting up now" said Vivi.

(Termidate)

The camera was still rolling and taped some conversation between Riku and Rikku.

"What made you pick me?" asked Rikku.

"You give off this positive vibe. You never argued with the other girls and you seemed to have some genuine interest in me" said Riku.

"Dryhg oui. I just said Thank you" smiled Rikku.

"Awesome"

Little did they know that Dona was not done with them. She stood off screen and was not on camera. She was furious and embarrassed for losing.

"So he wants her instead. I'll show her!"

Dona concentrated and closed her eyes. In a few moments Donna summoned a small Cactuar. The small cactus like creature pranced around her feet.

"Go and congratulate our friends" laughed Dona as she sent the cactuar off.

The cactuar went bouncing off toward the hot tub. It got to the edge of the tub and stopped.

"What's a cactuar doing here?" asked Rikku staring at the creature.

"Yeah they don't even live around this area" said Riku puzzled.

The cactuar leaned its head toward Rikku and prepared its 1000 needles attack which would spray 1000 cactus needles at Rikku.

"Look out!" Riku jumped in the way protecting Rikku as the cactuar sprayed 1000 needles at him.

"Argh!" yelled Riku in pain as the needles stuck into his chest and arms. He stood there taking the pain protecting Rikku.

The cactuar finished the attack and ran off. Riku fell down into the hot tub with 1000 needles stuck into his skin.

Rikku was so scared as she held on to him.

"Someone help! Call the paramedics he's hurt!" yelled Rikku.

(End Chapter 12)

Looks like Dona took her loss just a little too hard. Let's have a quick recap. Cloud has finally gone off to SOLDIER tryouts. Looks like him and Aeris have broken up and something strange is going on with Cloud's head that he can't explain. Tifa is still clueless about Rude and Rude is messing around with his fellow Turk Elena. It seems that nothing went on between Rude and Tifa the night of the SeeD ball. Hey if you go back and look at chapter 8 you'll notice I never said anything happened I simply said she shut the door.

The news is out about Tidus and Oaka teaming up and it seems that Lenne is up to something. Lucca from Chrono Trigger made a cameo appearance as one of Riku's dates for Termidate. The host of Termidate was Super Model Emelia of Saga Frontier. Zack is also finally in the story and looks like Rikku won Termidate even though it was probably obvious that she would win. Riku and Rikku…I like the sound of that.

Edit: Had to take out review responses because they are against rules


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cloud sat in his seat on the train as his head leaned against the window. The train ran through an underground tunnel. It was a train track that Shinra used to keep the location of several of their facilities secret. Many people questioned why the Shinra were normally so secretive about everything which caused quite a few not to trust them. Everyone aboard had been riding all through the night.

"Cloud, what made you want to join SOLDIER?" asked Zack leaning back a bit in his aisle seat.

"To be honest….it was to impress this girl back home. I figured if I became strong she would notice me. That kind of faded though. I think I really want to do it now" said Cloud.

"The things we do for women eh? Training for SOLDIER caused me to lose this one girl I was dating. A really good girl too" said Zack.

"Did you train like some kind of maniac or something?" asked Cloud.

"Well yeah back then I was really gung ho. I trained way too much and never made time for her. This was when I was back in Square City a few years ago. Everyday almost all day I would be at Auron's training" said Zack.

"You trained at Auron's Gym? That's where I started training" said Cloud.

"It is a small world. How has Auron been doing?" asked Zack.

"He's doing fine. He's still teaching and training a lot of people" said Cloud.

"That's good he always…whoa!"

Zack was interrupted as the train began breaking and screeching to a halt. The sudden stopping motion startled several of the people on the train. The train came to a complete stop at an underground station that looked somewhat like a subway station. The SOLDIER recruits on board the train looked out of the window to see several SOLDIER officers standing at attention in a straight line. They wore the blue uniform of the SOLDIER and helmets with visors.

"Here we go…" said Zack shaking his head.

Soon the doors of the train flew open and the SOLDIER officers rushed inside.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND GET OFF MY TRAIN YOU SORRY SACKS OF SHUPUFF SHIT!" screamed one of the officers at the top of his lungs as he ran on board.

"Think he can say that five times fast?" joked Zack under his breath.

"Zack you're going to get us in trouble…" whispered Cloud. The SOLDIER officer noticed Zack and Cloud talking and got really angry.

"WHAT WE GOT HERE A BUNCH OF WHISPERING SCHOOL GIRLS? GRAB YOUR STUFF AND WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THE TRAIN I WANT YOU TWO TRUCKLOADS OF TONBERRY TERDS TO DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY PUSHUPS ON YOUR KNUCKLES!" screamed the officer at the top of his lungs.

Zack, Cloud and all the rest on board scrambled to get their things out of the overhead compartments and get off the train. Once out of the train the recruits lined up on a long white line that was parallel to the train. As Cloud and Zack walked over to the line the same loud SOLDIER officer yelled at them again.

"ARE YOU TWO BRAINDEAD? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TWO PIECES OF CHOCOBO CRAP TO DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY KNUCKLE PUSH UP? DROP NOW! GO GO GO!" yelled the loud officer.

"This guy sure does have an obsession with….poo" thought Cloud.

Zack and Cloud dropped all their belongings and got on the ground in a push up position and began doing knuckle push ups on the hard concrete. The other recruits stood at attention with their hands at their sides as the other officers talked to them.

"For the next few days you all are going to work harder and be pushed to the limit. Keep you head on straight and do as we say and you'll have an easier time but definitely not an easy time. Don't be like these two idiots doing push ups and pissing us off already" said another officer as he paced back in forth in front of the group. This officer pointed to Zack and Cloud who were still on the ground doing push ups.

This officer was considerably calmer than the first officer that they met. Sephiroth entered the station from the underground base and walked toward the group of recruits. The officer that just spoke noticed Sephiroth and stood at attention immediately the other officers did the same. As Sephiroth approached the group there was no movement from anyone…except for Zack and Cloud still doing push ups….

"Trouble makers already?" asked Sephiroth as he watched Cloud and Zack doing push ups frantically.

"Sephiroth sir! These two have already shown a poor attitude sir" said the calm officer.

"Sephiroth? He's actually here?" thought Cloud as he continued to do his push ups. Cloud kept his face pointed toward the ground as he did his push ups. He didn't want to look up for a chance to see Sephiroth and possibly get yelled at again.

"Is that so? Well, I think I'll have a talk with these two. Take the others to get their equipment. These two will be along shortly" said Sephiroth.

"Sir yes sir!" said the calm officer as he saluted.

"SQUAD, FALL OUT!" said another loud officer.

The officers and the other recruits left the station and all that was left were Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack.

"Enough of those get up you two" said Sephiroth ordering them to stop doing the push ups.

Zack and Cloud stopped and stood up at attention before Sephiroth. Cloud had read about Sephiroth's many accomplishments as a boy and he had come to admire him growing up. A pit in Cloud's stomach formed as he was finally face to face with his long time hero. Sephiroth stood about two feet away from them.

"Consider this your last chance. You've upset my officers at a very early stage of the game. If you mess up again we will dump you off in the middle of the wilderness and you'll have to hitch hike all the way back to Square City…is that understood?" asked Sephiroth.

"Sir yes sir!" yelled Zack and Cloud in unison.

Sephiroth looked at Zack then he looked at Cloud directly in his eyes. Then something strange happened to both Cloud and Sephiroth. In their minds the same image flashed before their eyes. It was like a memory long forgotten.

(The Image)

Cloud stood in a very dark place. In his hands was a strange white and purple sword and across from him was Sephiroth. Sephiroth had his shirt off he carried an extremely long sword. Cloud looked furious. His face grimaced as he held his sword out in front of him. Suddenly a white ball of light began to appear above the tip of the blade…

(End Image)

Cloud and Sephiroth both snapped out of it at the same time. Cloud simply ignored the strange image and continued to stand at attention as if nothing was wrong. Sephiroth shrugged it off as well.

"You are dismissed. Go to the equipment area to receive your uniform and magnetic lock for you swords….." said Sephiroth

"Sir yes sir" said Zack and Cloud together.

Zack and Cloud grabbed their things off the ground and began leaving the station. Sephiroth simply stood there.

"Sorry about getting us in trouble…." whispered Zack.

"No problem…we just have to make sure we don't mess up again" whispered Cloud.

(Next Scene)

Meanwhile back in Square City. Zell and Yuffie enjoyed a game of Triple Triad.

"I win again! That's three times in a row I beat you at Triple Triad!" yelled Yuffie.

It was a little after noon and Zell and Yuffie sat indian style under a tree in Square Park. Yuffie finally managed to convince Auron to give her longer breaks from working at the gym. Auron conceded because Yuffie had been working very hard over the past few weeks….that and she managed to resist the urge to steal materia. She had also shown some improvement in her training. Zell had only taught her how to play Triple Triad an hour ago and already Yuffie had beaten him three times in a row.

"I can't believe it! Are you sure you've never played this game before?" asked Zell scratching his head.

"Yes. I guess I'm just a natural" smiled Yuffie.

"Yeah I guess you are. Say did you watch Termidate yesterday? It was a live show and the guy got attacked by a cactuar at the end. It was so random" said Zell picking up the cards.

"Wow, are you serious? I think that show is around the time that Auron has me training on the roof –sigh- He's such a slave driver. It feels good just to relax a bit right now" said Yuffie.

"Yuffie why are you training so hard if you don't mind me asking?" asked Zell trying not to be intrusive.

"Well, to make a long story short there's this pagoda in Wutai called the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods. Each floor of the pagoda is protected by one of Wutai's best fighters. Each fighter is progressively stronger than the one before with the strongest guy at the top. I'm supposed to defeat each one and make it to the top so that I can someday lead the Five Mighty Gods. I don't even know why my dad is so adamant about me becoming the leader. My dad sent me here to train with Auron because he thought that there was a lot that I could learn from him that I couldn't learn in Wutai" said Yuffie.

Yuffie leaned back against the tree and put her hands on her head as she stretched her legs out.

"Well Auron does have a lot of experience" said Zell.

"Yeah he knows what he's talking about and I guess coming here wasn't a total lost" said Yuffie.

"What makes you say that?" asked Zell

"Well I got to be friends with you and I really enjoy hanging out with you Zell" smiled Yuffie.

"Yeah, it's been fun letting you win at Triple Triad" laughed Zell.

"Letting me win? That's it stack the cards up we're going for Round 4!" yelled Yuffie.

"Ok then! After I beat you this time let's say we go get a hot dog?" asked Zell as he shuffled the cards.

"Yeah I love hot dogs" said Yuffie.

"Me too Yuffie….me too" said Zell

(Next Scene)

"So the cops raided Shifa Commerce? I trust they found no evidence of your connection to us?" asked President Shinra.

President Shinra sat at his large desk. A big video screen hung over the desk. President Shinra was talking to Shuzer through a video phone.

"Yes. Luckily most of the materials had been carried away already. They won't be able to make much out of what they found there" said Shuzer as he clanked his metal claws together.

"So who is this Alkaiser person that attacked you? I've been hearing a bit about him on the news. It seems that he may be a problem to our future plans" said President Shinra.

"That Al creep…I think there is some society of heroes or something. A guy like him named Alkarl tried to botch one of my jobs a while back" said Shuzer.

"Hmm it seems like once we get rid of one potential threat another seems to arise in its place. Will Black X fighters be ready for the Gaia Summit?" asked President Shinra.

"Yes. Black X will be in full force. The four emperors will be ready" smiled Shuzer in his usual sinister manner.

"Excellent. Lay low and gather your forces until then. I don't want the cops or this Alkaiser person finding you and interfering with our plans again" said President Shinra.

"Understood" said Shuzer.

The screen went blank and slid back up into the ceiling. The president got up from his seat and walked toward the window that over looked Square City.

"Soon…The Shinra will dominate everything…and everyone…"

(Next Scene)

Hawk sat at the check in counter of the Cygnus Motel watching a small television that sat on the counter. It was a news report and for the past few days footage and news of Square City's newest superhero, Alkaiser, had been a hot topic.

"Hi I'm Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh. With no more sightings of the Mystery Man it seems that Square City has a new superhero. Here is footage taken by a bystander of Alkaiser in action"

The footage was of Alkaiser saving that old man from the falling billboard a few days before. The footage showed Alkaiser racing toward the man and grabbing him before the billboard fell.

"This new hero identified himself as Alkaiser to the crowd before departing. In other news Emperor Gesthal has announced to all of Gaia that the Gesthal Empire will not be attending the Gaia Summit. Many other nations are showing their disapproval of the Empire's choice not to attend especially King Edgar of Figaro. King Edgar and leaders of other nations had hoped to discuss the hostile actions taken by the Empire over the past year and recent accusations of weapon development and unethical experiments on Espe…"

Hawk turned the television off. He sat there for a moment and thought.

"They are really going to chew me out for this one. I'd better go to them because I'm sure they already know by now" thought Hawk

Just then Red came walking down the stairs. He had just finished all of his work for the day. Hawk just stared at Red as he walked into the room.

"Uh oh what I do now? I swear I cleaned the toilets this time…ok I might have skimmed over them a little but they're a lot cleaner than last time…" said Red.

"Red I'm going to have to close up the motel for a few days…" said Hawk.

"What? Why what's going on?" asked Red.

"I have to go on a trip for a few days" said Hawk.

"What is it some kind of motel owner's convention or something?" asked Red.

"…yeah that's it. It's a motel owner's convention. No one is staying here at the moment so I figure I can close up shop for a bit and actually get to go this year. I never get to go. All I ask is that you don't let the place burn down while I'm gone. I'll be gone for about three days and you'll still get paid don't worry" said Hawk

"Aww come on Hawk you know this place is safe in my hands. When are you leaving?" asked Red.

"Tonight, I'm going to go pack a few things now" said Hawk as he got up from his chair.

Yuria walked down the stairs.

"Red, tell Yuria why I'm closing up the motel for a few days" said Hawk as he went up the stairs.

"What?" asked Yuria

"He says he has to go to some motel owner's convention or something for three days and we still get paid…I don't know I get the feeling he is lying and is going to meet some woman for a romantic getaway or something…" joked Red

"I heard that!" yelled Hawk from upstairs.

Yuria and Red just laughed. Red had had his eye on Yuria since he started working there. Her short dark hair and eyes along with the dimples in her cheeks as she laughed and smiled made Red think that she was really cute. Since the two of them were alone Red decided to make his move he tried to come off so smooth.

"Speaking of romantic…Yuria let's say you and me get a bite to eat or something tonight" said Red. Red smiled and rubbed his hand through his brown spiked up hair. He was trying so hard to look cool.

"Oh that sounds nice…but I don't think my boyfriend would like it I'm supposed to be meeting him tonight" smiled Yuria.

"Damn" thought Red as his face sank.

"It was sweet of you to ask though! I have to go now see you in three days" said Yuria as she left the motel.

"-sigh- oh well nothing ventured nothing gained" thought Red.

(Next Scene)

Riku lied down in a hospital bed with bandages across his chest and arms. The attack by that cactuar injured him but the doctor said he was recovering very nicely although he wouldn't be able to perform in the play. Zidane, Garnet, Kairi, Vivi, Sora, and Tobli all stood around his bed in the hospital room.

"I hope the hospital food isn't too nasty for you" said Zidane.

"Well it's not that bad actually. I'm just sort of bummed I won't be able to be in the play" said Riku.

"Well certainly getting you back to health is the number one priority yep yep! Of course without a suitable leading man the play is sure to be a flop. A failure that is! We've sold out of tickets for the show but now the show can't go on! I'm ruined!" Tobli spoke fast and scurried around the room frantically. He tripped over his own feet and Sora helped him up.

"Zidane could take my part. He knows all the lines already. In fact he knows them better than I do" said Riku as he pressed a button on his bed adjust the positioning a bit.

"Yeah Zidane's been reading all the parts. He knows the whole play from beginning to end by heart" said Vivi.

"Umm I uhh…" stuttered Zidane.

"If Zidane knows the part already and it's ok with Riku why not just let him do it?" said Kairi.

"Yeah Zidane knows what he's doing" smiled Garnet.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Sora.

"Well then it's settled! Zidane will take Riku's role as the hero yep yep! On with the show! The show must go on that is" Tobli was excited that the show would not have to be cancelled.

"Well…I…Riku are you sure?" asked Zidane

"Of course man you'll do great" said Riku finally getting the bed to the position her wanted.

Zidane wanted the part since the beginning but he certainly never wished for Riku to get hurt so he could have it. Now he'd get to star in the play with Garnet and he'd get to kiss her. That thought made Zidane feel really good.

"Well ok then" smiled Zidane.

"Great" smiled Garnet at Zidane.

Zidane just smiled back. Soon Rikku entered the hospital room holding a magazine.

"Rikku!" said Riku sitting up in his bed.

"Hey Riku….uh…I hope I'm not interrupting anything" said Rikku looking around at all the people there.

"No not at all. It's nice to meet you Rikku. I'm Garnet" said Garnet.

"Rikku these are my friends and coworkers" said Riku.

"I'm Sora"

"I'm Kairi nice to meet you"

"Hey I'm Zidane"

"I'm Vivi"

"and I'm Tobli! It is very much my acquaintance to be making your pleasure! I mean pleasure to be making your acquaintance!" said Tobli excitedly.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you too" smiled Rikku.

Rikku walked over to the table beside his bed and set the magazine down. She then held Riku's hand.

"Are you doing ok?" Rikku rubbed his hand softly.

"Yeah I'm great" smiled Riku as he looked in her eyes.

"Aww that's so sweet" said Garnet as she watched them.

"Well, what he did was the sweetest, bravest thing anyone has ever done for me. He stood in the way of a thousand needles" smiled Rikku.

"I'd do it again too" smiled Riku.

Rikku and Riku stared at each other smiling for a while. It was like they were in their own little world.

Wow looks like Riku has really fallen for her" thought Zidane

"This is an Al Bhed Primer. You can brush up on your Al Bhed while you're here" said Rikku reaching for the magazine and handing it to Riku.

"That's awesome" said Riku as he started looking through some of the pages.

(Next Scene)

In another room in the same hospital Aya was recovering from the injuries Shuzer gave her. Her left arm was in a cast and she sat up in her bed. Soon Fuze came through the door.

"Hey partner" said Fuze as he walked in and sat down in a chair to the right of her bed.

"Hey…" said Aya sadly.

"She had been really down the past few days since the raid on Shifa Commerce got botched and she felt bad that she almost got herself and her team killed.

"Well the doc says you should be out soon but you shouldn't go back to work yet. He wants you to take it easy" said Fuze.

"I can't relax after all that's going on in the city. Shinra is up to something nasty I just know it…ugh if only this raid didn't get blown! If I had just planned better then maybe…" Aya was angry and she just leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Aya we have to move on from that" said Fuze.

"-sigh- I guess so. Was there anything at all in the place that could connect them with Shinra?" asked Aya looking at Fuze.

"No records or anything. There was nothing illegal there. Only a few mechanical parts were left there and it was nothing that we could say was illegal. Looks like the only thing we had there was Shuzer and looks like even he got away from that Alkaiser guy" said Fuze.

"What about the bald receptionist guy we arrested? Has he said anything?" asked Aya.

"We've been questioning him but no interrogation strategies seem to work at all. The guy just looks at us and smiles. It seems that the rumors were true…" said Fuze.

"What rumors?"

"Black X lackeys are brain washed. There is no way they'd snitch not even if you tortured them to death. Right now we have no leads. Shinra has covered their tracks well" said Fuze.

"So what do we do just sit back and wait for Shinra to strike?" asked Aya.

"Aya, without evidence we have nothing…"said Fuze.

Aya breathed deeply and tried to keep calm. She simply couldn't stand the thought of giving up.

"The Shinra are going screw us…I just know it" said Aya.

(Next Scene)

Far away from Square City, at the north pole of Gaia stands Mt. Gagazet. It is home to the race of giant cat like creatures known as Ronso. The Ronso have always protected Mt. Gagazet from those that would try and defile their sacred home. On a path away from the entrance to Mt. Gagazet a group of outsiders prepared their ascent up the mountain with the help of a Ronso….

"Garik show way up mountain"

Garik was one of the Ronso people that dwell in the mountains. He was very tall and large with thick blue fur and patches of black fur across his chest. The long horn on his head protruded at an upward angle. Snow was everywhere on the mountain trail and much more was coming down from the sky. Garik with his thick fur seemed unfazed by the cold weather.

Garik lead a large group of people up the mountain trail. Most of them were Shinra troopers. Some walked on foot and others rode on the backs of Chocobo's, the large yellow flightless birds. The Chocobo's pulled several large sleds stacked with boxes. Directly behind Garik stood two men, the first had long white hair that went partially down his back. His skin was tanned and he wore a white parka to protect himself from the snow and cold. This man's name is Ansem. Ansem pressed on behind Garik continuing up the mountain.

"What a wretched place this is…" whispered Ansem to the other man.

"Indeed" said the other man.

He had short white hair with a long white feather that stuck out of the top of his head. This man was considerably underdressed for the extreme cold of Mt. Gagazet. He wore a pair of black boots and a black top that only covered his chest leaving his midsection exposed. For pants the man wore….a thong…

"You could have dressed a little more appropriately Kuja…" said Ansem looking at Kuja with disgust.

"I like to be comfortable" said Kuja.

"Summit of mountain not far from here Garik know this. Ansem and Kuja begin building" said Garik in his gruff Ronso tone.

"Do you think Garik has ever heard of pronouns?" whispered Kuja to Ansem.

"I bet he's probably wondering if you've ever heard of clothes" said Ansem.

"Funny…" said Kuja.

"When New Gaia established Garik become ruler of Ronso?" asked Garik as the troop continued up the mountain path.

"Yes. Garik become leader of Ronso. Garik rule all Ronso that's our deal" said Ansem speaking like a Ronso. Garik was not even aware that Ansem was making fun of him.

"Garik better elder than Kimahri. Kimahri weak and hornless!" yelled Garik.

(Next Scene)

Yuna proceeded down the hallway of the Summoner Academy dressed in summoner garb. On both sides of the hall were statues of former high summoners and of the current high summoner, Yuna's father, Braska. Yuna stopped for a moment and looked at the statue of her father. The high summoner is the leader of all those who practice the summoner arts in Gaia. The high summoner takes on a great responsibility to act as a liason between the world of man and the world of the spirits. Braska's duty as High Summoner caused Yuna to rarely see him.

It was almost time for Braska's term as high summoner to be over and soon he would have to take on an apprentice. The apprentice would train under him and undergo a pilgrimage to several summoner temples around Gaia attempting to gain favor with the spirits. The apprentice chosen is the most skilled student of the summoner academy. Dona and Yuna showed equal skill and would have to duel each other for the position. Whenever she stared at the statue she wondered if this was what she really wanted.

"My my my" said Dona walking up behind Yuna.

Yuna simply ignored Dona and began to walk down the hall.

"Don't let me run you off…if you need time with daddy then go ahead" said Dona.

Yuna stopped then turned around and looked at Dona.

"Dona that was an impressive show you put on during Termidate last night" said Yuna smiling.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Dona.

"The cactuar…of course you fooled everyone else and made it look like a freak accident but I know that it was summoned" smiled Yuna.

Dona just held her hands on her hips and said nothing.

"Using your art to attack innocent people….I wonder what Isaaru, Lady Belgemine or any of the other elder summoners would have to say about that?" smiled Yuna.

"Hmpf" said Dona as she walked away.

Yuna stood there smiling still. It felt so good to actually make Dona squirm for once.

(Next Scene)

"Class dismissed" said Quistis.

Quistis stood behind the desk of a Garden classroom and dismissed the class of SeeD cadets. As the students left the class room Quistis went over to the board and began erasing some information from it. After all the students left Selphie entered the classroom.

"Hey Quisty" said Selphie.

"Oh hey Selphie" said Quistis as she continued to erase the information on the board.

"Have you been doing ok? Do you need to talk at all?" asked Selphie.

Selphie was checking up on Quistis. She had been through a lot the past few weeks. She had been a little depressed but she was finally getting back on her feet now.

"Thanks but I'm doing fine" smiled Quistis as she walked over to the desk and gathered a few papers.

"Been thinking of him much?" asked Selphie.

Quistis stopped gathering the papers and looked at Selphie.

"All the time I think about him…I really miss him but I'm doing fine now. I know I have to move on with life. I keep seeing that this new superhero is running around Square City" said Quistis.

"Yeah Alkaiser" said Selphie.

"He's so flashy it seems. He's nothing like the Mystery Man….he was so humble and mysterious. He'd do his good deed then disappear" smiled Quistis.

"Quistis, I'm sure you'll be together again" said Selphie.

"I'm not worried about that. I just hope that he is ok" said Quistis.

(Next Scene)

Vincent had traveled far away from Square City. He walked through an open field and far in the distance he could see what looked like a barn and house.

"Maybe I can rest a bit there" thought Vincent as he walked.

So far Vincent had not run into any Shinra operatives so he wasn't sure if he was still on their hit list. Vincent bought a shotgun and some grenades at one of the towns that he passed and he kept them inside the trench coat he wore. He also had a few supplies inside the duffel bag that was slung over his left shoulder. Vincent felt normal in the sense that now he had the need to rest and eat. His reflexes were also not as sharp as they were when he escaped the lab but still there was something inside that he could feel. It was like the beast had not completely left him.

"Ahhhhh! Help the Chocobo's!"

As Vincent approached the barn he heard the yell of a young girl. Vincent ran toward the barn to see what the commotion was about. As Vincent got closer he saw several Chocobo's held within a large square pen that stood in front of the barn. A very large fiend with incredibly long arms and large hands swatted at the Chocobo's trying to grab them.

"WARK! WAAAARK!" screeched the Chocobo's as they ran from the fiend in terror.

The fiend's legs were very short and its actual body was small in proportion to its oversized arms and hands. Its mouth was very large. It showed several rows of jagged teeth as it bit at the Chocobos. A little girl with her brown hair in a pony tail ran at the fiend fearlessly with a rake and began poking it.

"Leave the Chocobo's alone you Chocobo Eater!" as she continued to hit the Chocobo Eater with a rake.

"Chole get out of there now!"

A pudgy man in overalls ran out of the house followed by a young boy. The man yelled to the girl that was in the pen.

"But we have to save the Chocobo's!" yelled Chole.

The Chocobo Eater got tired of Chole poking it.

-GRRRRRAAAAAAH-

The Chocobo Eater opened its huge mouth wide and growled at Chole then it balled its right hand up into a fist and prepared to smash her into the ground.

"Chole!" yelled the man.

The Chocobo Eater prepared to bring its hand down to the ground with tremendous force. By then Vincent had gotten closer, he pulled out his shotgun and fired at the Chocobo Eater before it could smash Chole.

-ARRRGGH-

The Chocobo Eater reeled back in pain as the shot hit its side.

"Get back to the house I'll handle this" said Vincent to Chole.

Chole ran out of the pen and went to where the man and the boy were standing. Vincent then prepared to take on the Chocobo Eater. The Chocobo Eater lifted up its right hand again and brought it down swiftly to swat Vincent like a fly. Vincent leapt back and dodged the attack. I's hand left a crater in the ground. The Chocobo Eater opened its mouth wide and extended a long tongue. It seemed very angry that Vincent had interrupted its favorite meal.

"He's going to regret opening that mouth so wide" thought Vincent.

The Chocobo Eater rushed at Vincent. Vincent ran away and leapt over the wooden fence. The Chocobo Eater crashed through the fence after Vincent. It held both its hands together and lifted them both over its head as it prepared to strike at Vincent once again. The creature brought its arms down once again with tremendous force and Vincent rolled to the right and avoided the attack. Another huge pothole was made in the ground after that attack.

-GRAAAAAAHHHHH-

The Chocobo Eater opened its mouth very widely and yelled in frustration.

"You want something to eat eh? I hope this whets your appetite"

Vincent pulled the pin off of a grenade he held and threw it into the Chocobo Eater's gaping mouth. The Chocobo Eater swallowed the grenade and stood there with a puzzled look as if it had indigestion.

"Bye" said Vincent.

-BOOM-

The Chocobo Eater then exploded into a thousand pieces. Its gut's blew all over the grass and some of them got on Vincent's coat. All that was left of the Chocobo Eater were two stubby legs. A slight breeze blew and the two legs fell over on the grass. The man, the young boy and Chole all ran up to Vincent who was standing there trying to get some of the guts off of his coat.

"Thank you so much for saving Chole" said the man as he ran up.

"You saved the Chocobos!" yelled Chole as she jumped up and down.

"You blew it to bits!" yelled the young boy.

"Are you ok?" asked Vincent.

"I'm great and the Chocobos are safe thanks to you mister!" smiled Chole.

"Folks call me Chocobo Bill. This is my ranch and we make a living raising Chocobo. These are my kids Bill and Chole" said the man extending his hand to Vincent.

Vincent went to shake his hand then he noticed some Chocobo Eater guts were on it. He wiped it off then shook Chocobo Bill's hand.

"I'm Vincent"

"Those were some fancy moves you did back there. Looks like you got a whole arsenal right there in your coat. I'm thankful though you saved my daughters life"

"And he saved the Chocobo!" said Chole.

"Chole you almost got yourself killed. Saving the Chocobo is not worth losing you" scolded Chocobo Bill but he only did it out of love.

"Yes sir…" said Chole putting her head down.

"Well Vincent why don't you stay with us tonight. We'll clean you up and feed you. It's the least we can do after getting rid of that Chocobo Eater for us. That thing has been stopping by to snack on our Chocobo's for a while now and we've been losing a good bit of money because of it"

"Thanks I would like to get cleaned up…" said Vincent as he wiped a little more of the guts off of his coat.

(Next Scene)

Aeris sprawled out on the couch of her living room and talked to her mother on the phone

"How's everything in Icicle Inn?" asked Aeris.

"Still cold as usual what about in Square City?" asked Ilfana her mother on the other end.

"Not bad. I've been doing really good business lately. My flowers are selling like crazy. I also got a big order for the SeeD ball a few weeks ago that paid pretty well" said Aeris.

"I'm glad your knowledge of the planet is helping you grow beautiful flowers and make a living in the city" said Ilfana.

"Heh heh I guess being a Cetra isn't so bad" laughed Aeris.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" asked Ilfana.

"No mom. Everyone would think I'm crazy or something. I mean how do you come out and tell people that you can talk to the planet? There are not many left that even know what a Cetra is" said Aeris.

"We are the last…Aeris have you been listening to the planet lately?" asked Ilfana.

"It's kind of hard sometimes mom. This city is so busy and noisy it's sometimes hard to hear. I've also kind of stopped listening to it…" said Aeris.

"Been focusing on other things? I understand. Aeris the planet is distressed. It is afraid of someone or maybe…a group of people. They are messing with something that they don't fully understand. It's something that man should not tamper with and the planet is afraid that they will uncover it" said Ilfana.

"What is it mom?" asked Aeris.

"I don't know exactly…I don't know who is doing it…or even what it is that they should not be delving into but I do know that it's something that if uncovered could only bring chaos and destruction to Gaia" said Ilfana.

"Mom…I've always been afraid that I would hear something like that from the planet…that's why I sort of tune it out sometimes…" said Aeris.

"Aeris listen to the planet sometime and see what you hear for yourself. You're younger and you should be able to get more in tune with the planet.

(Next Scene)

"Seifer…."

Seifer lied down in his bed. It was the middle of the day and he was still asleep. His bedroom was a mess. Dirty clothes were strewn all over the floor. Seifer tossed and turned in his sleep. It was as if someone was calling to him. In his mind he could hear the faint voice of a woman.

"Seifer…my knight…so much potential…"

Seifer turned over on his stomach still fast asleep.

"So much greater than them all….Seifer"

Seifer began to dream.

(Seifer's Dream)

Suddenly Seifer found himself standing outside of the SeeD's Garden. He was outside of the main gate in the parking lot.

"You were much too good for them Seifer…those kursed SeeD's"

Seifer turned around to see Ultimecia, the strange woman he had met a few weeks before.

"It's you!" said Seifer somewhat startled.

"Don't be afraid. You and I want the same thing…." said Ultimecia as she walked toward him.

"What is that?" asked Seifer.

"Turn around…"

Seifer turned around and looked at the SeeD Garden. Moments ago it looked normal but now it was engulfed in flames.

"You can crush all those that mocked you. I can help you. We will destroy the Garden and every last one of those kursed SeeD…even Squall" said Ultimecia.

Ultimecia walked behind Seifer and began rubbing his back. Seifer felt like he was under some sort of trance.

"Squall…" said Seifer slowly as he continued to look at the burning Garden.

"Yes you can get even with him and Rinoa. I can help you gain the power to do so. Come to me Seifer…come to me…you'll know where…"

(End Seifers Dream)

Seifer woke up and sat straight up in his bed. He soon got out of bed and put on his coat. Seifer was putting on his coat when he thought of something. He reached under his bed and pulled out a case. He set the case on his bed and opened it. Inside was Seifer's gunblade the Hyperion. He hadn't used it or looked at it in a very long time. Seifer pulled Hyperion out of the case and strapped it to his side on the inside of his coat. Fujin and Raijin weren't there at the moment. Seifer left the apartment without leaving a note or anything. He simply closed the door behind him and didn't look back.

(Next Scene)

The sun was beginning to set and Tifa and her crew of moogles were working on setting up the club.

"Tifa you said you needed a DJ and I found this Hypello that's interested 'po" said Mog.

Mog introduced Tifa to a Hypello that wanted to be a DJ for the club.

"Hi there" said Tifa.

"Hellosh yoush are interararested in hiring a Deee Jaaay?" said the Hypello in his slow distinct Hypello manner. (Note: I meant to spell interested like that)

"Why yes I am" smiled Tifa.

"Good becaush I like to Paaaaar taaaaay! Wave those handsh in the air and wave them like yoush just don't care!" the Hypello began to raise his hands in the air and wave them…like he just didn't care…

"Well that's nice you seem like you could really keep a crowd going. You're hired Mr…what's your name?" asked Tifa.

"See that's the thing 'po. I really don't think Hypellos bother with names. Other people usually just give them names based on what they do. I knew this one Hypello named Barkeep and everyone just called him that because he was a barkeep. Why don't we call him DJ Hypello? 'po" asked Mog.

"How about we call him DJ Hype for short?" asked Tifa.

"Soundsh good to meeeee" said the Hypello now known as DJ Hype.

Tifa and the crew continued to work a little more on the club for about a half hour. DJ Hype helped too. The sun had completely set and it was getting dark outside.

"Kupo! You were right Tifa this place is looking very nice!"

Mog bounced around excitedly. The club was looking a lot nicer now. From the entrance, on the right side of the place stood a dance floor and a stage with a DJ booth on it. Directly across from the entrance was a long bar with stools around it. Toward the center of the place were several chairs and on the far left wall were booths. In the back was a swinging door that led to the kitchen which would be Quina's domain. Tifa had been sampling some of his…hers…its cooking and it was some of the best food she had ever tasted in her life. A few of the moogles carried a few boxes around while some others wiped off the tables and swept the place.

"I told you it didn't matter what it looked like. The only thing that matters is what it can become" said Tifa as she smiled looking around the place. She couldn't believe that her dream seemed to be coming true.

"I wish Rude could come and see this" thought Tifa but Rude told her that he had some business to take care of with the company so he was going to be gone a few days.

Meanwhile up the street from the club a group of thugs plotted against Tifa. In an alleyway four guys dressed in black and wearing ski masks prepared to rob the place.

"The only ones in there are some chick, a few moogles, and a Hypello. This should be easy pickings" said one of the guys pulling out a pistol.

"Let's do it" said another guy readying his gun.

The four men in ski masks ran up to the club. By now it was dark outside. They burst in and drew their guns on everyone inside.

"Give us all your cash!" said one of the men.

"This place hasn't even opened yet 'po!" yelled Mog.

"We don't have any money at all so just leave" said Tifa.

The gunman just kept holding their pistols on everyone.

"You heard the lady" said a voice behind the men.

They turned around to see Volt, Sion, Kou, Echidna, and Dominique standing there.

"She wants you to leave" continued Volt.

The men turned to aim their guns on them but they were just too slow. Volt grabbed the first gunman's hand quickly and squeezed it with so much pressure that the man dropped the gun.

"OWW!" screamed the man in pain.

At the same time Sion kicked another mans gun out of his hand before he could point it. The gun slid across the ground. The man threw a right punch at Sion's face. Sion blocked with his left hand and countered with powerful reverse right punch to the man's stomach knocking all the air out of him.

"Oooff!" the man held his stomach in pain and knelt to the floor.

"Too easy" said Sion.

Meanwhile Kou and Echidna front kicked the last two men's gun out of their hand. Kou unleashed a combination of fast kicks that connected with his shin, knee and stomach which knocked the man to the ground. Echidna got into her Capoiera stance which looked some what like a dance. She alternated her arms swing them a little in front of her and alternated her steps with her feet.

"That some kind of dance?" said the man puzzled.

"You wish…" said Echidna.

With blinding speed Echidna spun around and kicked the man in the jaw. She then spun again and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back several feet. The guy slid across the ground. The guy recovered and reached in his pocket pulling out a knife as he got up form the ground.

"Look out!" yelled Tifa.

Tifa grabbed the guys hand and kneed him straight in the stomach. The guy hunched over a bit from the pain. Tifa slapped the knife from his hand then tripped him. The robber fell on his back hard.

"Wow that was good!" said Kou impressed.

All the robbers were now subdued.

"Mog call the cops" said Tifa.

"Sure thing 'po" Mog went off to call the police.

The police got there rather quickly and carried the four robbers off to jail. Volt, Sion, Kou, Echidna, Dominique and Tifa stood on the sidewalk watching the cops shove the men into the back seat of the cop car.

"Thank you all so much for you help, I'm Tifa"

"It's no problem. We saw them rush in and figured we had to help. I'm Volt"

"I'm Sion"

"The name's Kou and those were some nice moves you did Tifa"

"Thank's" smiled Tifa.

"I'm Echidna"

"I'm Dominique"

"I'm glad to meet you all" smiled Tifa.

"Tifa we heard you were making this club and we came over here to actually ask for a job. You see we used to work at a bar called Fate over on Dog Street and it burned down. We all need a job badly and none of the places around here are hiring" said Volt.

"Me, Volt, and Sion could be your bouncers. We'll keep security tight and make sure no goons like that ever mess with you" said Kou.

"We'll do our best" said Sion.

"I can mix a mean drink" said Echidna.

"and I can be a waitress" said Dominique.

"You're right I do need some security and you all have shown you're quite capable of that. I could also use some more help around the bar and the restaurant. You're all hired" said Tifa.

"That's great we won't let you down" said Volt.

(Next Scene)

"YOU STUPID PILES OF PEREGRINE POOP PUSH HARDER!" yelled the loud officer.

Cloud, Zack and all the other recruits did push ups inside the SOLDIER underground facility. Cloud and Zack were now dressed in the SOLDIER uniform with there swords connected to their backs with a magnetic lock that was issued. Both Cloud and Zack felt like their arms were going to fall off. They had been doing push ups all day. A few of the recruits fell to the ground from exhaustion and needless to say they were chewed out by the officers immediately.

"Holding out ok buddy?" whispered Zack under his breath.

"Yeah I'm not giving up so easily" whispered Cloud as he pushed even harder.

"SQUAD, ATTENTION!" yelled the loud officer.

The recruits got up from the ground and stood at attention. The calmer officer came forward and spoke to the squad.

"You've completed your exercises for today. Go to your beds and rest up…today was the easy day" said the calm officer as he dismissed them.

Cloud, Zack and the the others began to leave. In the distance Cloud saw Rude and next to him was Reno. Rude saw Cloud and simply gave a half smile.

"Friend of yours?" asked Zack under his breath. He tried to make sure no officer saw him talking and he was actually getting better at it as the day went by.

"No.." whispered Cloud as they left the area.

"That kid with the blonde hair was Tifa's old boyfriend or something like that" said Rude to Reno.

"He looks like a chump. I hate when we have to come to these tryouts it's so boring" said Reno.

Meanwhile Sephiroth sat at the edge of his bed in his quarters. He rubbed his head because the strange buzzing headache returned. Sephiroth kept feeling weird ever since he saw that blonde haired young man back at the station.

"Who was he? Where do I know him? What is this feeling AAGGGH!"

Sephiroth grabbed the Masumune and in a fit of anger sliced at a desk that stood beside his bed. He cut it straight down the middle and it split in two. Sephiroth stood their panting and finally the feeling went away.

(End Chapter 13)

Recap: Cloud and Zack started off on the wrong foot at SOLDIER tryouts. Yuffie and Zell have become good friends. Hawk is acting pretty strange lately. He seems upset about Alkaiser. Tifa has hired a lot of people and it looks like her club is well on its way to getting started. Aya is recovering but she is upset that they have no more leads. Finally we see what Vincent has been up to and Zidane finally got the part he wanted. It also looks like the villains were pretty busy in this chapter. Please check out the next chapter to find out what happens next. Take care.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Red sat at the Cygnus Motel's check in desk watching the small television that sat on the counter. Hawk left for his "motel owner's convention" a few hours before and Red was getting very bored.

"I need to get out of here. Nothing will happen to the place if I leave…I hope…" thought Red.

Red pondered whether he should leave the motel or not. No guests were there and eventually he convinced himself that nothing bad would happen if he left for a few hours.

"Hawk wouldn't want me to die of boredom" thought Red as he got up from his seat.

Red reached for his blue jacket that was also on the counter and put it on. He stepped out into the street and locked the door to the motel behind him. It was dark outside and somewhat cool as a brisk wind blew moving his spiky almost cactus-like brown hair. Red proceeded to walk down the street with his hands in his coat pocket. Shuzer got away from him the other day and he had no more leads on where he could find him. He thought maybe he could get lucky and find some clues in the city but chances are Shuzer was in hiding by now.

"I was so close to getting him" said Red to himself as he walked along.

Red continued down the sidewalk when suddenly he heard a voice from an alley way he passed.

"Psst hey man…psst over here" said the voice.

Red stopped and looked in the alleyway.

"Come over here and check out what I have" said the voice from the dark alley.

Soon a wolf like creature stepped out of the shadows and into the small bit of light provided by a street lamp. The wolf creature had brown fur and a black leather trench coat. He looked up and down the street nervously then ushered Red closer. Red didn't move. He just stared at the wolf creature.

"Hey man they call me Lone Wolf and I have what you need check me out!" said Lone Wolf as he walked a little closer to Red.

Lone Wolf opened the left side of his coat and it was filled with several gold watches and jewelry that hung there.

"That's real gold too man! You'll have the ladies thinking you have some serious dough!" said Lone Wolf.

"Umm I'm really not interested…" Lone Wolf interrupted Red and showed him the contents of the right side of his coat.

"Well check this out! Look at this! I know you'll like this!" said Lone Wolf opening the right side of his coat.

Red looked at what Lone Wolf had in the right side of his coat….

"Thongs? Why do you have thongs in your jacket?" said Red as he scratched his head somewhat puzzled.

Lone Wolf looked to his right and sure enough several thongs were hanging there. They were in an assortment of colors too.

"Dang, I must have grabbed the wrong jacket. That side is supposed to have diamond necklaces…" said Lone Wolf.

"People actually buy thongs out of your jacket like that?" asked Red.

"Yeah, people like to be comfortable. This one guy bought a whole bunch from me the other day. White haired guy with a feather in his head…I forgot his name though…" said Lone Wolf

Lone Wolf looked up the street to his right and saw a blue and white police car that was patrolling the area.

"Uh oh the boys in blue be cool man…pretend like were talking about strawberries" said Lone Wolf.

"Strawberries?" asked Red even more confused.

"Yeah there's nothing suspicious about strawberries" said Lone Wolf closing his jacket.

"Whatever you say…" agreed Red.

The police car came down the street and passed the two.

"Yes kind sir I also like strawberries!" said Lone Wolf to Red as the police car passed.

He was trying to sound as if he was not up to anything.

"Ok they're gone. Hey man I know what you want. You're into the big time stuff I can tell. I have what you need right here!" said Lone Wolf reaching into his pant pocket. Lone Wolf pulled out a beautiful Golden Hairpin.

"You have a girlfriend? She'd love something like this" said Lone Wolf holding it up.

"I've been trying to tell you I'm not interested in buying anything. All that stuff is probably stolen anyway…even the thongs…" Red shuddered a bit as he thought about the stolen thongs and turned around to walk away.

Red got a few feet away from Lone Wolf. Lone Wolf was sort of upset that Red didn't buy anything but he had a reward anyway…

"Well fine then don't buy anything you cactus headed pansy! I already swiped your wallet anyway! Thanks for the money sucker!" yelled Lone Wolf as he held up a brown wallet.

Red stopped and turned around. He then patted his pants pocket searching for his wallet. Red didn't know how but somehow Lone Wolf had stolen his wallet.

"Hey!" yelled Red angrily.

Lone Wolf looked at Red for a second then took off running down the alleyway.

"Get back here you mutt! Gimme back my wallet" yelled Red as he ran after him.

Lone Wolf ran very fast. In fact as soon as Red got to where he was previously standing Lone Wolf was more than half way down the long alleyway. Red began chasing after Lone Wolf but he was already so far away.

"Dang that guy runs fast…it's Alkaiser time!"

Red stepped into the alleyway and looked around. No one was around so he morphed into Alkaiser. A bright gold light emanated from his body and Red transformed into Alkaiser. Radiant gold energy swirled around his golden body armor, the golden horn that protruded from his helmet and the small golden wings that were attached to his helmet. His white cape ruffled a bit as a small breeze blew.

"Time to catch a thief" said Alkaiser.

Meanwhile Lone Wolf had made it down the long dark alleyway. He stopped running and looked back to see that Red was not chasing him.

"Heh, he can't keep up with Lone Wolf! The greatest thief ever!" said Lone Wolf proudly.

There was a ladder to a fire escape near Lone Wolf. He climbed the ladder and began climbing the steps of the fire escape. Soon he was on the roof of a building. Lone Wolf then looked in Red's wallet to see exactly how much he had. He was thoroughly disappointed….

"2 gil! What does this guy do for a living clean toilets? Geez he should take up thieving it pays better…hmm maybe I can buy a sandwich with this…" said Lone Wolf as he looked down at the wallet.

"Cleaning toilets is honest work for honest pay unlike what you do!"

"What?" Lone Wolf looked up and saw Alkaiser standing a few feet in front of him.

"Lone Wolf your thieving days are over! Give back what you've stolen and pay for your crimes!" said Alkaiser.

"Ahh! You're that Alkaiser guy! Ah ok here take the stuff take the thongs and everything! Just don't hurt me!" yelled Lone Wolf.

"Uh…Just give me back the wallet you stole from that young man. Then I want you to go to the police and turn yourself in for all the things you've stolen…and don't think I won't know whether you turned yourself in or not. If you don't I'll come find you Lone Wolf" said Alkaiser as he pointed to Lone Wolf.

"Here take the cactus head kids wallet! I'll go turn myself in right away!" yelled Lone Wolf in terror.

Lone Wolf threw the wallet to Alkaiser and he caught it.

"I'm going to turn myself in now" said Lone Wolf.

"I'll have my eyes on you Lone Wolf" said Alkaiser.

"Gaah I'm going I'm going. Geez, how does he know my name?" said Lone Wolf as he ran back down the fire escape stairs to turn himself in to the police.

"My head doesn't really look like a cactus does it?" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser partially morphed his side to its normal state which revealed Red's jean pocket. He stuck the wallet in his pocket then morphed it back to its Alkaiser state.

"Well what am I gonna do now…. I wonder if that guy is really going to turn himself in to the police. I was only bluffing about watching him. Still maybe I scared him enough that he would" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser prepared to walk away when he heard a commotion coming from another alleyway.

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!" yelled a woman's voice.

Alkaiser ran to the opposite edge of the building and looked down. He saw a young woman with long green hair tied up in a ponytail. She sat on the ground and yelled as two men stood over her. The men's clothes were torn and ragged. They were bums.

"We're not trying to hurt you. We just want to help you why are you so afraid?" asked one of the bums.

"She acts like we want to kill her. If you're hungry we know a place you could get some food. They help people like us" said the other bum.

The two bums meant the young woman no harm at all but she seemed terrified of them as she sat in a fetal position on the ground. One of the bums tried to get closer to her again and she began screaming.

"Stay back! No don't hurt me!" yelled the woman.

The woman stood up and held her hands to her side. The look in her eyes was one of pure fear then suddenly a white light began to emanate from her body.

"What is this?" said one of the bums in fear.

"Get away now!" yelled the woman.

Her body was engulfed in a bright white light. Her skin turned into a white almost crystal-like form and her hair turned white as well.

"Run! She's some kind of fiend!" said one of the bums in terror.

The two bums began to run away but the woman grabbed them both from behind and threw them into a bunch of garbage cans. The bums went crashing into the group of cans and the woman rushed toward them as if she was going to attack them once again.

"What is she?" thought Alkaiser.

He jumped down from the building and sprang into action. He landed in the alleyway and stood in front of her blocking her way to the bums. The bums began getting up and brushing some of the garbage from their already tattered clothes.

"We were just trying to help her" said one of the bums.

"I know. I'll take care of her you two just get to a safe place" said Alkaiser as he continued to stare at the strange woman.

The two bums ran off and didn't look back. Alkaiser and the woman stood there facing each other. Her body radiated with a bright white light and Alkaiser's body with a gold one.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you…" the woman interrupted him.

"They sent you to take me back! I'm never going back! Tell them Terra is never going back!"

The woman now identified as Terra yelled and extended both of her hands out in front of her. She then cast a powerful fire spell that hit Alkaiser directly.

"Whoa!" Alkaiser was knocked back by the blast of the spell and crashed into the garbage cans.

Alkaiser got up but as soon as he did Terra cast the spell again and knocked him back into the wall with a powerful fire blast.

"It's like getting hit by a bulldozer!" thought Alkaiser as he hit the wall hard. Pieces of brick fell from the wall as Alkaiser left a dent in it.

Terra began to hover a bit then she flew up in the air trying to escape.

"I can't let her get away" thought Alkaiser.

He leapt and grabbed Terra's left foot. Terra kept flying higher and carried Alkaiser along with her. Soon they were above some small buildings.

"This isn't going to go well I can tell…" thought Alkaiser as he hung on to her leg.

"Let go of me!" yelled the Terra as she tried to shake Alkaiser off.

"Don't think I can do that miss. You are obviously unstable. I can't let you go running around the city hurting innocent people" said Alkaiser as he continued to hang on.

Terra stopped flying and began charging up another fire blast to knock Alkaiser off.

"Al-blaster!" Alkaiser quickly shot a large blast of green energy from his free hand that hit Terra with a large amount of force.

Terra was knocked out and both she and Alkaiser fell from the sky. They both went crashing toward the roof of a building. Alkaiser landed safely then ran to catch the unconscious Terra before she went crashing into the roof. He caught her in his arms just in time. Terra stayed in Alkaiser's arms motionless but still breathing. Soon she was engulfed in a white light and the crystal skin that covered her before disappeared changing her back to her original form. Here hair was long, green and put up in a ponytail. Her skin was fair but her clothes seemed odd. They were red and looked more like a military uniform than what a girl from the city would normally wear.

"Wow she's beautiful…but dangerous" thought Alkaiser as he held her.

Her eyes stayed closed and she looked like she was taking a nap.

"What should I do…if I take her to a hospital then she'll probably burn the whole place down with everyone in it….if I take her to the motel, she destroys it then Hawk burns the whole place down with me in it…" thought Alkaiser as he looked at her.

He pondered what he should do next. He was curious as to what she was and what was going on with her. Maybe he could help her. She would probably be safer with him he reasoned.

"I'll take her back to the motel" thought Alkaiser.

(Next Scene)

Cloud rested in the top bed of the bunk while Zack slept beneath him. The barrack was filled with bunk beds aligned on both walls. As Cloud slept he had that same dream again.

(Cloud's Nightmare)

Cloud was face down in the dirt. He slowly picked himself up off the ground. He looked down and he was wearing a blue military uniform. He got up to see that he was in his hometown of Nibelhiem. His head hurt really badly as if he had been struck across the head with a blunt object.

"What the…"

Cloud looked around in shock. His entire village was burning down. Bodies of people he knew lay in the street.

"I'm glad to see you're still sane" said a voice coming from a building behind him.

Cloud looked and saw a well built dark haired man wearing a red cape.

"Zangan?" thought Cloud.

"You check that building over there for survivors" said Zangan as he ran off.

Cloud turned around to see that his own home was on fire.

"Mom!" yelled Cloud as he ran to the door.

As he ran to open the door a blast of fire burst out of the house nearly scorching Cloud.

"Mom no!" said Cloud falling back to the ground.

Cloud got up and looked in the distance. He could see a man with a large sword killing two villagers. When Cloud had this dream before he could not make out his face. This time the man turned around in front of several large pillars of flames and it was perfectly clear that it was Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned around and walked through the flames where he disappeared.

"WAKE UP YOU DUMB DROPS OF DAEVA DOO DOO! RISE AND SHINE!" the loud officer barged into the barracks and turned the light on suddenly waking Cloud from his dream. All of the recruits rushed to get out of their beds and stood at attention at the edge of the beds.

Cloud jumped off the top bunk and rushed to stand at attention. Zack was a little slower getting out of bed.

"Oh no it's Sergeant Poop" said Zack under his breath. He and Cloud gave the loud officer a nickname because it seemed he had an infatuation with poop.

Zack finally got up and stood at attention by his bunk. The loud officer paced back and forth down the center aisle. Everyone wondered how he could yell all the time and yet he never lost his voice.

"I HOPE YOU BABIES HAD A GOOD NIGHTS REST BECAUSE TODAY IS GOING TO BE EVEN HARDER. YESTERDAY WAS A WALK IN THE PARK. SOME OF YOU PASSED OUT ON YESTERDAYS EXERCISES. IF YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT YESTERDAY THEN YOU PROBABLY WON'T STAND A CHANCE TODAY!"

"I can't worry about that dream right now…I have to focus on this" thought Cloud"

(Next Scene)

Vincent stepped out of the house on the Chocobo Ranch with his duffel bag on his shoulder. He had a good nights rest and a nice home cooked meal there but now it was time to leave. He stepped on the grass that was still wet from the morning dew. Billy and Chole were right behind him.

"Do you really have to leave Mr. Vincent?" asked Billy.

"Yes it's time for me to leave" said Vincent.

"Where are you going?" asked Chole.

"I'll probably head south" said Vincent.

"Don't you have a home Mr. Vincent?" asked Billy.

"…no…I don't…" said Vincent as he looked down at the two innocent children.

"I hope you find a home soon. Mr. Vincent" smiled Chole.

Chocobo Bill walked up from the Chocobo pen carrying a hammer.

"Well I fixed the Chocobo pen. You leaving now Vincent?" asked Chocobo Bill.

"Yes I am" said Vincent.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. Thank you so much for you help" said Chocobo Bill.

He shook Vincent's hand.

"You should say goodbye to the chocobos before you go!" yelled Chole.

Vincent walked over to the chocobo pen. The chocobos saw him walk up and seemed excited to see him. They ran around ruffling their feathers.

-Wark Wark Wark!-

"They like you Vincent. They remember you're the one that stopped that Chocobo Eater" said Billy.

One of the chocobos came to the side of the pen where Vincent stood. Vincent patted it on the beak.

-Waaaaaaaaaaarrrrrk!-

The chocobo really liked that. Suddenly something strange happened. Out of nowhere a melody began to play.

"What? Where is the music coming from?" asked Chocobo Bill as he looked around.

Billy and Chole looked around too. The strange song seemed to fill the air. The chocobos in the pen began doing a dance at the same time. They ruffled their feathers and then jumped up and down while swaying their heads from side to side.

"They're dancing?" asked Chole.

The chocobos continued their dance, lifting each of their legs up and swaying their heads from side to side. The chocobo near Vincent shook its feathers and out popped a red orb. Vincent picked up the orb as it rolled near his foot.

"A summon materia?"said Vincent as he looked at the red materia in his hand.

-Wark! Wark!-

The strange music stopped and the chocobos went back to running around the pen.

"That was random…" said Billy

"That must be a gift from the chocobos. Take care of it Vincent and take of yourself too" waved Chocobo Bill.

"Bye Mr. Vincent" waved Billy.

"Bye Mr. Vincent. I hope you finally find your home" waved Chole.

Vincent smiled. He pocketed the summon materia then he continued on his journey. He headed south of the ranch. Where he would end up he didn't know.

(Next Scene)

Tidus stepped into one of Oaka's many stores that morning to begin taking pictures and filming the commercial. In fact this was the very same store that Yuna stepped out of when she ran into Tidus…literally. As Tidus stepped in he saw that the store had been closed for business that day because several people carrying video cameras and photographers were setting up their equipment to get ready. Oaka walked up to Tidus and he was simply beaming with energy.

"There he is! The superstar blitzer! I can't say how excited I am to be doing business with you lad!" said Oaka as he shook Tidus' hand.

"Thanks Oaka. So what do you want me to do?" asked Tidus.

"Well you won't be doing this alone anymore lad. Some how I lucked out and got me self two super celebrities for me stores! With so many big names behind me Mr. Rin's stores won't be outselling me anymore! I don't know how it happened this way but I must have done something good in a past life to be receiving such good fortune" smiled Oaka.

"Oh Oaka you don't believe in past lives do you?" asked Tidus.

"Well anything is possible lad…" said Oaka

"Well who am I working with? Another blitzer?" asked Tidus.

"Hi"

Tidus heard a feminine voice behind him. He turned around and…

"Hi I'm Lenne"

Lenne stood there smiling. She had the most beautiful smile her brown hair was so long and flowing and her brown eyes gave Tidus a look that made him stand there a moment with his mouth wide open. He was in awe of her beauty.

"Lenne! You're Lenne! You're THE Lenne! I can't believe I get to do a commercial with Lenne!" said Tidus excitedly.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too. You're really great in the blitz sphere" smiled Lenne.

"Wow Lenne just said I was great!" said Tidus.

"Indeed she did lad. I think they are ready to start filming now" said Oaka as he walked away.

"Let's go Tidus" smiled Lenne.

Lenne grabbed Tidus' hand and locked her fingers together with his. She gave him another bright smile as she led him over to where they were filming. Tidus was still in shock at the whole situation.

"Lenne is actually touching me" thought Tidus.

(Next Scene)

Squall and Irvine walked down the street during their lunch break. They had finished eating now Squall wanted Irvine's help with something…

"So you been thinking about this for a while huh?" asked Irvine

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a while now. I don't know when to do it or even if I should do it" said Squall.

"She loves you man" said Irvine.

"I know. I love her too" said Squall.

"Just feeling a little unsure?" asked Irvine.

"Yeah…" said Squall.

"I suppose I would be too" said Irvine.

Irvine and Squall got to an intersection and Fujin and Raijin were walking across the street toward them.

"Uh oh…wow it's odd not seeing Seifer with them" said Irvine as he stopped and looked at Fujin and Raijin approaching.

"I know. It really is odd. I bet they're lost without their leader" said Squall as he stopped at the corner too.

"Hey Squall and Irvine have you seen Seifer around? He just disappeared ya know?" asked Raijin. Raijin had a serious look of panic on his face.

"VANISHED" said Fujin.

"You sure he isn't drunk in a gutter someplace?" asked Squall.

"No Seifer always comes home when he goes out ya know? Something is wrong I know it! He never just leaves without telling us where he went and stuff ya know? We're a posse we stick together ya know?" Raijin looked seriously concerned about Seifer's whereabouts. He scratched his head and tried to think where else they should look.

"Well if we see him around we'll tell him you two are looking for him" said Irvine.

"Thank's a lot. Fujin let's go we gotta keep looking ya know?"

Raijin and Fujin went down the street in a hurry.

"Wow they are really lost without him" said Squall.

"Yeah, he's the only friend they have" said Irvine.

The two of them crossed the street. At the opposite corner they stopped and prepared to go into a building. On the glass door "Square City Jewelers" was printed.

"Thank's for coming to help me. I'd include Zell in this but you know how he blabs things sometimes" said Squall.

"No problem. We'll pick out a great one that we know she'll like" said Irvine as the two entered the jewelry store.

(Next Scene)

Terra slept on top of the covers of Red's bed. She had been sleeping since Red brought her in the night before and now it was the middle of the day. Red had his own room that was separate from the other rooms in the motel. It was smaller than the other rooms in the motel but Red was happy to have it. Red walked into the room with a plate of food. He made a few sandwiches for Terra to eat just in case she finally woke up. Red set the plate of food on a dresser by the bed then sat down in a chair that was near the right side of the bed. As he sat there he watched Terra. She slept so peacefully and looked so beautiful, it was hard to believe that she had such destructive power.

"Hmm mmm?"

Terra began to mumble a bit then she opened her eyes. She sat up in the bed and began looking around the room frantically.

"Please don't flip out! I'm not going to hurt you! Just please don't transform and tear the place up. Hawk will kill me!" said Red trying to calm her down.

"Hawk?" asked Terra calmly.

"Yeah, you're in the Cygnus Motel. Hawk is my friend and he owns this place but he isn't here now. I'm Red. You look like you could use some food" said Red as he pointed to the plate of food on the dresser.

Terra seemed to be a lot calmer now. She looked at the food on the dresser and picked up a sandwich. She began eating the sandwich really fast as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Thanks. I'm Terra" said Terra as she ate the sandwich.

"It's no problem Terra" said Red.

Terra finished eating the sandwich then looked over at Red. She sensed a powerful energy within him. It was as if a different persona lived inside of him.

"You're the man in the gold armor that I fought….aren't you?" asked Terra

"…yeah" said Red reluctantly.

"I can sense it within you. Your power is strange. It's different from mine" said Terra

"Hmm I got a sample of your power last night…you really pack a punch" smiled Red.

"I'm sorry. I just lost control…" said Terra. Terra felt bad for attacking him and the bums. She held her head down a bit.

"Look's like we both have a lot of secrets. Terra I don't mean you any harm. I want to help you. It's sort of my job to help people since I was given these powers and all"

"You mean you weren't born with those powers?" asked Terra.

"No I wasn't born with them" said Red.

"Oh…I was born with mine…" said Terra slowly as she looked away.

"Well let's say we tell our stories to one another. If you want?" asked Red.

'Well…Ok…" said Terra. It seemed she really didn't want to tell her story.

"Ok well I'll go ahead and tell you about me and sort of break the ice a bit. If you feel comfortable talking to me after that then you can tell me your story. That sound ok with you?" asked Red.

"Yes" said Terra.

"Well as I said, I wasn't born with these powers. The power to change into Alkaiser was given to me about a year ago by another hero named Alkarl. It's sad when I think about it…the day these powers were given to me was the same day that everything was taken from me…"

(Red's Story)

Red drove his blue convertible down a mountain road where his father, mother, and younger sister lived. He had come to visit them for the weekend. Red's father, Dr. Okonogi was one of the most knowledgeable scientists in the field of biomechanics. He lived in a remote area in order to conduct his experiments in peace.

"I bet they'll be surprised to see me. I hope mom cooked today I could use a good home cooked meal" thought Red as he turned off the paved road and on to a dirt road.

Red drove down to the end of the dirt road and through a heavily wooded area where his family's home was. As he got closer the large white three story tall house that sat at the end of the road he noticed that it was engulfed in flames.

"Dad! Mom! Calle!" yelled Red as he jumped out of the car and ran toward the house.

The house was completed engulfed in flames that produced black smoke that rose up in the air like dark pillars. In front of the home Shuzer stood looking at the fire and beside him were three men in a strange uniform. The uniform was like a purple ninja outfit. They had masks that covered their entire face and on the front and back of the uniforms was the mark of a large black "X".

"We got what we were looking for, now I can get upgraded and get rid of this little flaw in my design. We'll be returning to Black X base shortly" said Shuzer talking on a radio that connected to his ear.

"Hey you! What the hell did you do to my family?" yelled Red.

Shuzer and his Black X cronies turned around and looked at Red.

"Hmm it's Okonogi's brat. Want to join your family?" laughed Shuzer.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Red as he rushed toward Shuzer in a fit of anger.

"Hmpf…" Shuzer reared back his right hand and slashed Red across the chest as her ran up.

Red fell to the ground with blood pouring from the slashes across his chest.

"You're either brave or just stupid to try and take me. You've gained a little respect from me before I gut you" said Shuzer as he walked over to Red to finish him.

"You…-cough-…can go to…hell…" said Red weakly as blood continued to pour from his wounds.

"Are those your last words?" asked Shuzer as he lifted his claw to finish Red off.

"Shining Kick!"

In a flash of bright blue light Shuzer was knocked down.

"Who did that?" asked Shuzer surprised as he got up from the ground.

Shuzer looked up to see a man in black armor. He wore a long black cape and a helmet with a black horn that protruded from it. The wings attached to his helmet were black.

"The names Alkarl" said the man now identified as Alkarl.

"Get him!" yelled Shuzer.

The three Black X fighters ran at Alkarl. The first one punched at him but Alkarl grabbed his arm and threw him into the next fighter. The two fighters collided with great force into each other and hit the ground hard. The last fighter jumped at Alkarl and kicked. Alkarl grabbed his leg and began twirling him around. He let him go and flung him into the trunk of a nearby tree. Red was fading in and out but he watched this Alkarl man fight.

"A Black X Emperor that can't fight his own battles?" taunted Alkarl.

"Grrr I'll show you!" Shuzer ran at Alkarl and slashed horizontally at Alkarl's head but as he attacked Alkarl vanished.

"Huh?" said Shuzer stunned.

Shuzer then felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. Shuzer turned around and…

"Bright Fist!"

A bright blue light emitted from Alkarl's right fist as he executed a Bright Fist attack directly into Shuzer's stomach. Shuzer fell back several feet and slid across the ground.

"Pathetic…" said Alkarl.

"I'm not at one hundred percent…I need repairing and some upgrades. Once I get some of Dr. Okonogi's technology inside of me we'll have a rematch and I'll trounce you!" said Shuzer angrily as got up from the ground.

"Trounce me? Trounce? That's not one you hear everyday…Anyway you're not going to get a chance to upgrade. I'm stopping you right here and right now" said Alkarl.

Suddenly a black helicopter began hovering over them.

"Here's my ride!" yelled Shuzer.

Shuzer leapt up high and hopped onto the helicopter. Alkarl was about to jump and pursue the helicopter when he remember Red on the ground losing consciousness.

"Hold on Red" said Alkarl as he rushed over to him.

Shuzer's helicopter flew higher into the air. He left Alkarl, Red, and even his three unconscious cohorts. Black X Fighters were brainwashed and expendable. Alkarl stood over Red who was on the ground holding his wounds. Blood was all over his clothes and hands.

"It's ok Red hang on" said Alkarl as he stretched his left hand out toward Red.

"-cough- how do you…know my name…" asked Red weakly.

"…It's not important" replied Alkarl.

A bright ball of gold energy began forming in his palm. The ball of energy began to grow until it was about the size of a blitz ball. Then it shot from his hand and landed on Red's chest.

"Ugh!"

Red groaned as the ball of gold energy forced its way inside his chest. In a flash of gold light Red changed into Alkaiser for the first time.

"Get up Alkaiser!" said Alkarl.

Alkaiser got up from the ground and looked down at the gold armor that he was now wearing. He felt a new powerful energy coursing through his body.

"What the….what's up with dressing me like you?" asked Alkaiser.

"I'm Alkarl and to save you I had to make you a hero like me…but are you worthy to be one? You are now Alkaiser" said Alkarl.

"So I have powers like you? I'm going to get Black X for what they've done!" said Alkaiser.

"Hold on Alkaiser. Make sure you always do the right thing with your powers. Burning with revenge could lead you down the wrong path. If you ever use your powers for anything other than justice and good then they will be taken away from you" said Alkarl.

"I see. There can't be anything more just than stopping Black X" said Alkaiser.

"Then do it because it's the right thing to do not because you burn with vengeance. Good luck Alkaiser" said Alkarl.

Alkarl ran with great speed and then vanished into a wooded area

(End Flashback)

"I haven't seen that Alkarl guy since that day but's that's pretty much the whole story on how I got my powers and I'm still looking for Black X. I've been able to help a few people along the way and that's been great. I found and fought Shuzer a few days ago but he got away again. He was stronger this time around. He used technology developed by my dad, Dr. Okonogi. He was one of Gaia's leading biomechanics specialists. He wanted to use the technology to help people that lost limbs or who were crippled at birth…but somehow Shuzer and Black X perversed it" said Red.

Terra looked at Red for a moment then tears began to stream down her face.

"Terra?"

"I'm no better than that Shuzer person. I've hurt people Red. I don't deserve your kindness" said Terra through her tears.

Red got up from his chair and sat beside Terra on the bed. He put his arm around her and held her.

"Terra are you sorry for whatever it is you've done in the past?" asked Red.

"…yes…I'm so sorry for what I've done…" said Terra.

"Listen to me" said Red as he looked at her.

Terra looked at him directly in his eyes. The way he comforted her was nothing like she ever felt in her entire life.

"If you have remorse then you're nothing like Shuzer. Shuzer continues to hurt people and he enjoys it still. You're nothing like him" said Red.

Terra's tears began to subside a bit.

"Terra, do you want to tell me what's going on with you? I know it's something hard for you to talk about so I won't rush you. Just know you can trust me" smiled Red.

For the first time Terra smiled. Though her face was covered in tears Red had managed to bring a smile to her face.

"It is hard to talk about but…I need a little bit of time to collect my thoughts. I can't remember it all at once. I was being controlled by the Gesthal Empire. They made me do bad things…they made me hurt people. My mind wasn't my own then and I can't remember it all. I just remember that I did bad things and that I was very scared" said Terra

"Your mind wasn't your own? Then you're definitely nothing like Shuzer. The Gesthal Empire…I haven't heard many good things about them lately. I remember hearing something about their hostility towards other countries" said Red.

"They are preparing for war and developing weapons that are magical in nature" said Terra.

"Magic eh? Terra your powers are magical?" asked Red.

"My mother was a human and my father….he was an esper" said Terra.

"An esper? Like those magical beings people summon?" asked Red.

"Yes…Espers are a tribe of spiritual beings that live in a world separate from this one much like Guardian Forces, Aeons and Eidolons. They general have less contact with humans and usually only aid them in their death through magicite ore. Being half human and half esper I am able to naturally use magic better than normal human beings with magical gifts" explained Terra.

"You mean mages?" asked Red.

"Yes. The empire captured me when I was young and trained me as a weapon…there is…there is a lot that I can't seem to remember right now but I know that they are preparing for something big…and that they were working with several other people…the organization you mentioned before sounds familiar to me " said Terra.

"Black X? What do you know about them?" asked Red.

"I…I just can't remember it all…" said Terra as she held her head.

"It's ok Terra. Maybe sometime it will come back to you. This means that there is a reason Black X has been working here in Square City. There is some sort of connection between them and the Gesthal Empire and it can't be good at all. I've got to get to the bottom of this…"said Red sort of trailing off into thought and talking to himself.

All of a sudden Terra wrapped her arms around Red's neck and buried her head into his shoulder. Red slowly hugged her back. He could feel a few cold wet tears stream from her face to his shirt. For once in her life Terra felt safe and unafraid. Red, a person who she had only known for a short time had managed to make her feel something that she had never genuinely felt.

"Everything is going to be ok Terra. We'll figure out a way to stop them" said Red as he hugged her.

"Thank you… I want to help people like you do Red" said Terra. She raised her head and looked at Red

"What? You mean like…team up?" asked Red.

"I guess. I've used my powers to hurt people now you've shown me that I could use them to help people" said Terra.

(Next Scene)

Tidus and Lenne were just finishing up the commercial and taking several pictures for Oaka's store. Tidus and Lenne had a great time filming the commercial together. They walked over to the side as many of the other workers began packing up their equipment.

"Hah ha Tidus you are so much fun!" chuckled Lenne.

"Yeah, you're really easy to talk to. How'd you managed to stay so down to earth after all your success?" asked Tidus.

"Well, I don't really know. I just sort of see myself as the same person I've always been" said Lenne.

"That's really cool" said Tidus.

"Tidus can I have your phone number? I'll give you mine too" asked Lenne.

"Wow umm…well uh…sure" Tidus stuttered and stammered. He couldn't believe that Lenne the famous singer was giving him her phone number and even asking for his. Lenne began writing on a scratch sheet of paper.

"I mean you seem really cool. I'd hate to lose touch with you" said Lenne as she tore the piece of paper off.

"Lenne, you have to forgive me I'm still a little star struck" said Tidus.

"I know…" Lenne smiled at Tidus. She placed her number in Tidus' pants pocket.

"Don't let that get out" smiled Lenne.

"Ok I won't" said Tidus.

Tidus began writing his number on a scratch sheet of paper and then handed it to Lenne.

"Thanks" smiled Lenne.

Tidus looked at his watch.

"Oh I have to go meet Yuna" said Tidus.

"Yuna is your girlfriend?" asked Lenne.

"Well…yeah she is" said Tidus. He realized that it was the first time that he actually called Yuna his girlfriend.

"Oh how long have you two been dating?" asked Lenne.

"Well it's been well over a month now. Almost two" said Tidus.

"I see…" said Lenne.

"Well Lenne it was nice meeting. I'll definitely try to keep in touch with you" said Tidus.

"Likewise" smiled Lenne.

Tidus smiled and began to leave the store. Lenne stood there and thought to herself.

"Yuna..."

(Next Scene)

In an unknown location Alkarl walked into a very dark place. A radiant blue energy swirled around his black armor. He advanced forward a few steps then stopped. As if on cue the lights in the place came on. Alkarl stood in the center of a circular building with white marble floors. There were three stone pillars that were aligned to the right and the left of the building. Above Alkarl was a long balcony and on that balcony five figures stood. They were heroes like Alkarl and Alkaiser and were clad in the same armor. Each of their armors were a different color. From left to right their colors were green, red, white, silver and blue. The heroes that had red and blue armors were female while the ones in green, silver, and white were males. Alkarl greeted them from left to right.

"Alkaz, Alkuni, Alkeo, Alkael, Alkaia it is good to see you all again. I hope things have been going well with your fight for justice" greeted Alkarl.

"Spare us the formalities Alkarl. We know why you have come" said Alkaia the female hero in blue as she pointed at Alkarl

"Your protégé Alkaiser has been parading his powers through Square City" said Alkaz the male hero in green as he folded his arms.

"But he is doing well. His intentions are pure and he still fights for justice!" defended Alkarl.

"Does he fight for justice or is it for the attention of the media?" asked Alkael the male hero in silver as he clenched his fists.

"He has nothing to do with how the media portrayed him" said Alkarl in an angry tone.

"He allowed himself to be filmed" said Alkuni the female hero in red as she put her hands on her hips.

"He saved a man from a falling billboard. Would you rather he let him die out of fear of being filmed?" asked Alkarl. His tone was becoming angrier.

"It was a billboard that would not have fallen if he had not gone out seeking Shuzer for revenge. His whole motivation is revenge. That is not our way. Our way is the way of secret justice not flashing our powers in front of the masses" said Alkeo the male hero in white as he held his right hand out in front of him.

"Secret justice….you know it wasn't until now that I realized what that was. It means we mind our own business and fight for what's right when it's convenient! As long as there are not many people that know we exist then we aren't accountable for anything right? Look at us! We have all this power yet organizations like Black X continue to prey on the innocent. Instead of fighting them we sit back and say we administer secret justice and that it's not our place. You're upset because Alkaiser is doing what we should have been doing from the very beginning and that is taking the fight to evil's doorstep! Alkeo if Alkaiser was so motivated by revenge don't you think he would have simply let the billboard fall and continue after Shuzer? He did what was right even then. His heart is pure and he knows more about being a hero than any of us…even myself…" Alkarl apparently had a lot to say on the matter.

"Alkarl I know he was your best friends son…you can't blame yourself for what happened" said Alkeo.

"I should blame myself! I could have saved his family and stopped Shuzer but I hesitated and got there too late. I actually had to think whether or not saving them was in accordance with this "secret justice" of ours when my best friend's family was under attack…I feel that because of that I aided in their deaths by not doing enough. I'm tired of standing by and doing nothing while evil runs rampant! When good men do nothing that is evil enough… "with that Alkarl began to glow with a dark blue light and prepared to transform into his original form.

He transformed into….Hawk.

"I'm going to teach him how to use his powers correctly. I'll teach him the secrets of our techniques so that he can finally destroy Black X and make them pay for what they've done" said Hawk. His tone was a lot calmer now.

Hawk smiled at the group of heroes and tipped his sailor hat to them. He then turned around and began walking away. The other heroes remained silent. Hawk didn't even look back at them as he walked away. He finally felt at peace with himself because he knew that now he would be doing the right thing.

(End Chapter 14)

Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot about Alkaiser in this one because I figured it was time to drop some back story on him. We also have a new character in the story, Terra from FF6. Lone Wolf the thief from FF6 made a cameo appearance as well. Cloud and Zack are still getting called all different types of poop at SOLDIER camp and Squall and Irvine are visiting jewelry stores…hmm. Vincent is continuing on his journey and he's received a materia from the dancing chocobos. If you ever played ff7 then you know what it is. Fujin and Raijin are lost without their buddy Seifer who has just vanished. Lenne and Tidus are getting along it seems and we finally know Hawks secret. He is Alkarl the hero that gave Alkaiser his powers and he is not pleased with the other heroes. The other heroes, Alkaz, Alkuni, Alkeo, Alkael, Alkaia are my original characters. No other heroes besides Alkarl and Alkaiser were in the game Saga Frontier but it is implied in that game that there were other heroes. They are just my conception of what the other heroes would have been like.

Next chapter it's time for Tobli's play One Flew Over the Chocobo's Nest. I was going to cram the play into this chapter but I started thinking that maybe it would come out better if I put it in the next chapter rather than rushing it and cramming it into this one. I know that I've been hyping things like the play and Yuna's fight with Dona since the beginning of the story but I'm really just trying to pace myself and not rush. There are a lot of things going on in this story and if I try to cram everything together just to get it over with then I'm certain it will come out bad. thinks back to past fan fiction experiences….yeah it would come out bad. The chapters are longer now and so hopefully there is enough progression in the story with each chapter so that it doesn't feel like it's moving along at a slow crawl….hopefully. Besides I've been updating pretty quickly so it's not like you're waiting months for a new chapter. Well, take care and thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How can Tobli just completely change the play around just hours before we go on stage?" complained Zidane.

Zidane ranted and paced around the backstage dressing room. Vivi stood there calmly though.

"He said he had an epitome or umm epiph…whats the word?" asked Vivi.

"Epiphany…" said Zidane.

"Yeah that's it. He had one of those and changed the play around a bit" said Vivi.

"Well it looks like he changed it completely around. I mean there are extra characters and extra lines. How am I going to learn this in a few hours?" yelled Zidane as he reached for the script that sat on a counter.

"Tobli says it will be easy. Just stop complaining and start reading over the stuff. Look at the ending it's still the same….and you know what that means…I think you will enjoy that" said Vivi as he flipped through the pages of script.

"Yeah well I guess you're right. –sigh- I guess if I can learn most of this stuff and improvise if need be. It might not be that hard now that I look at it. I'd just feel more comfortable if I got a chance to practice with the new changes to the play" said Zidane as he also flipped through the script

"I'm glad I get to say a few more lines this time" said Vivi.

"Did you even have anything to say before?" asked Zidane.

"No you had both lines to say when we were hunchback peasants" said Vivi.

Elsewhere backstage Tobli was running around in his usual excited manner. Some Hypello workers were preparing the props and Tobli was instructing them.

"Oh do be careful with that! It would be a tragedy if that was to break!" yelled Tobli to the Hypellos carrying a large prop.

"Don't yoush worry chieeef" said one of the Hypello.

"Tobli are you absolutely sure about these changes to the play?" said Garnet as she walked up. Her costume was different as she was no longer a princess in the story. Her costume was more modern. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt. That had "princess" written on it. In her hand she held a script.

"Oh I am most certain that the changes to the play will be absolutely, positively one hundred percent well received by the audience" said Tobli.

"That's nice but you know we would all feel more comfortable if we had more time to practice this. I mean there are a lot of new things in this script….it's almost completely different…in fact it is completely different aside from the ending" said Garnet as she flipped through the script.

"Yes but you have more than enough time to add the new information with what you already know! Trust me this will be the bestest most funnest show ever!"

"Tobli "bestest" and "funnest" aren't words" said Garnet.

"Oh look your new co-stars are here! Everyone come and meet your co stars" yelled Tobli not really paying attention to Garnet.

A group of seven people walked up to Tobli backstage. They were the new additions that Tobli had added to the play at the last minute. Zidane, Vivi, Kairi, and Sora walked up from their dressing rooms and joined Tobli and Garnet.

"Cid, how the hell did you talk me into this?" asked Barret shaking his head.

"Damnit! I needed someone to come with me because Shera talked me into this!" yelled Cid.

"Well Tobli talked me into it. It will be fun for all of us just give it a chance" said Shera as she grabbed Cid's arm and pulled him along a bit. He really didn't want to do this.

"Oh this is so wonderful! I've always wanted to be in a play" said a lady with short black hair. Her name was Elma and she seemed very excited to be backstage because she kept looking around at all the props and things while smiling.

"This should be a lot of fun" said a lady with long red hair. Her name was Lucil and she was somewhat calmer than Elma.

"I hope none of those sandbags up there will fall on me" said a man with short dirty blonde hair. His name was Clasko and he was somewhat nervous as he looked up at the hanging sandbags.

"Stop worrying Clasko" said Elma.

"But it seems so dangerous" said Clasko.

Last but not least old man Maechen walked up.

"Good Evening young ones" said Maechen as he walked up to the group.

"Alright then everyone is here finally! Time is short so let me introduce everyone. This is Zidane, Sora, Vivi, Garnet, and Kairi and over here we have Barret, Cid, Shera, Elma, Lucil, Clasko, and Maechen. Everyone get to make up and get your costumes ready! Make sure you read over the changes to the play thoroughly!" said Tobli pointing to each person respectively

"Man I wish I could have gotten a nap before I came here I'm a little tired" said Barret.

Barret yawned and stretched his arms high in the air when….

-BLAM BLAM-

Barret's gun arm accidentally fired into the air. The bullets struck the rope of a sandbag and it came plummeting down where it crashed into the ground right beside Clasko.

"…sorry" said Barret.

"Barret go take the bullets out of that damn thing…" said Cid shaking his head.

"I guess I should go do that" said Barret walking away.

"See? I told you it was dangerous here!" yelled Clasko.

(Next Scene)

A few hours had passed and the audience had begun entering the theater. Zell and Yuffie walked through the doors of the theater and began looking for their seat.

"Hey Zell what are our seat numbers again?" asked Yuffie.

"E-27 and E-28" said Zell looking at the tickets.

"Oh I think I see the E's over here" said Yuffie

The two walked down the steps to their row. The place was packed with people trying to get to their seats. It seemed Riku advertising the play on Termidate was a great help because the place was filled to capacity.

"Yeah here they are. I hope I don't get stuck beside someone with big hair or something" said Yuffie as she began walking down the row of chairs

"If that happens I'll switch chairs with you" said Zell.

"Cool thanks" said Yuffie as she and Zell sat down. They were near the middle of their row.

"I hope this play is really good" said Zell looking through the playbill.

"Yeah there is nothing worse than a boring play" said Yuffie.

"The only thing about this play is the name. One Flew Over the Chocobo's Nest: A tale of confusing love. That is one strange title"

"Yeah it needs a little work" said Yuffie.

"Hey Zell!"

Zell looked in the distance and saw Irvine yelling to him. Irvine was with Selphie, Squall, and Rinoa.

"Hey guys!" yelled Zell as he waved to them.

They all smiled and waved back then went to their seats on the other side of the auditorium.

"Those were my friends from SeeD" said Zell.

"Oh" said Yuffie.

Meanwhile Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, and Squall filed into their row in that order.

"Here they are. C-37 through C- 41" said Irvine as he and the others sat down.

"Who is that girl with Zell?" asked Rinoa.

"Isn't her name Yuffie, Irvine?" asked Squall.

"Yeah that's Yuffie. She and Zell are good friends now" said Irvine.

"Oh that's nice. Zell deserves a lady friend" said Selphie.

"Yeah he really does" agreed Rinoa

Squall reached in his pocket and felt a small box that was in there.

"Why do I keep checking to see if it's still there?" thought Squall.

(Next Scene)

Backstage everyone had their costumes on and was prepared to start the play. Zidane wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt that had "Hero" written on it. Garnet had the same costume on that she had earlier. The other people's costumes were a lot different from Zidanes and Garnets. Barret wore a white sailor suit with a cap.

"You look like a big teddy bear" said Cid to Barret.

"Oh hush" said Barret.

Cid wore a costume of a red fox. The fox costume was dressed in clothes like a chimney sweep black coat, pants, and hat. Cid held the fox head piece in his hands.

Shera stood next to Cid and was dressed as a baby chicken with yellow feathers. Her head piece sat on the floor next to her feet. She stood there and smiled at Cid.

"I really like my costume" said Clasko who was dressed like a farmer. He wore overalls and a big straw hat.

"It looks nice on you" said Elma who wore a big yellow cat suit. Small whispers were painted on her face to make her look more catlike.

"Yes Clasko you make a fine farmer" said Lucil who was also dressed up as a baby chick with yellow feathers.

"I really like this turtle outfit! Even though it still has a hunched back at least I'm not a peasant this time" said Vivi who was dressed in a green turtle costume with a large shell on the back. Vivi put the turtle head piece to the costume over his head.

"It's sort of hot in here though…" said Vivi from inside the head.

"That looks cool" said Sora. Sora was dressed like a knight in full armor. He had a sword sheathed at his side. Sora pulled the visor of his helmet up above his head to reveal his face

"My knight in shining armor" smiled Kairi as she hugged him. Kairi was dressed as a Mother hen with white feathers.

"Ow your beak is about to poke me in the eye" said Sora.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Kairi.

Maechen was dressed in long white robes and carried a walking stick. He looked like an old sage.

"All of you look very nice. This reminds of a story…Long ago…" Maechen was interrupted.

"Oh no time no time for stories! The play is about to begin! Places everyone! Remember your lines! Go out there and break a leg!...not literally of course…" said Tobli.

The actors got ready to start the play. Their hard work and practice would be put to the test now….

(A/N narrator's voice is in italics)

(One Flew Over the Chocobo's Nest)

The audience got quiet as the lights in the theater dimmed. The play was about to begin. Two large spotlights appeared on the closed curtain and Tobli stepped out onto the stage.

"Good Evening everyone! I am most certainly thrilled that you have come to see the show! Please be courteous and turn off all cell phones or set them to vibrate. Once again please enjoy the show!" Tobli walked off to the right side of the stage and the play began.

_Once upon a time there was a young man._

The curtains opened and Zidane and Garnet stood at the center of the stage. The background of this scene was of a garden with several props of trees and flowers. Zidane and Garnet walked around the garden side by side.

_This young man was in love with a beautiful young woman but he did not know how to tell her. In fact he did not know if he should tell her. The thought of revealing his true feelings to her left him afraid and confused._

"There is something I have to tell you" said Zidane as he and Garnet stopped walking around.

"Oh?...what is it?" asked Garnet. She looked into his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Well we've been friends for a while now and…." stuttered Zidane.

"Yes?" smiled Garnet.

"I…well…I" stuttered Zidane.

"Yes?" smiled Garnet as she stepped closer to him.

"I…have to go now!" said Zidane as he ran off

"Wait!" said Garnet.

Zidane ran off and Garnet stood there alone in the garden.

"I love you too…." said Garnet holding her head down sadly.

The curtains closed and the next scene was set up very quickly

_No matter how hard he tried the young man could not find the words to say to her. He was simply confused by it all. Little did he know that he was about to embark on a journey that would confuse him even more but through that confusion. He would find understanding._

The curtains opened and the back drop for it was a bedroom. Zidane paced back and forth near the bed then put his hands on a dresser. He looked straight up then looked down sadly.

"Why can't I tell her?" asked Zidane.

He walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down.

"-sigh- I don't know what to do….maybe I'll feel better after a nap" said Zidane.

Zidane lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

_He closed his eyes and began this journey to another place...a very strange and confusing place indeed...has he fallen madly in love or "Flown over the chocobo's nest" as these strange people say?_

The lights were shut off completely and the whole theater was dark. In the darkness the scene was changed. When the lights came back on Zidane was asleep on the ground and the background was of a thick forest with several trees.

"Hmmm…huh?" groaned Zidane as he got up from the ground.

He looked around at the forest.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" asked Zidane as he looked around frantically.

"OOOOOOOOOOO A sailor's life is one that's free! Won't you come and row this boat with me? And I never ever ever knew a chicken that was clever 'cause a chicken that was clever wouldn't cross the street!" sang Barret.

Barret was dressed as a sailor and he stood on a rowboat. The rowboat was pulled across from the left side of the stage with a thin wire pulley on the right side of the stage. The rowboat slid across the stage like it was in water. On the boat with him was Elma the cat and Vivi the turtle. Elma and Vivi had oars and pretended to paddle the rowboat.

"Land ho mates! Ahoy there! Three points to starboard! Prepare the plank and other nautical expressions!" yelled Barret.

"Meow! Captain that person is standing in the middle of the ocean Meow!" said Elma as she pointed to Zidane.

"We must help him before he drowns" said Vivi.

"Hurry and swim to the rowboat boy! We'll save you" said Barret to Zidane.

Zidane looked around confused because he was in the middle of a forest.

"Umm…we're not in the ocean" said Zidane puzzled.

"The rowboat got closer to Zidane.

"He's crazy!" said Vivi.

"It's sea madness! Meow!" said Elma.

"Being out in the ocean so long must have made him crazy! Quick get in the boat before you drown!" yelled Barret.

Zidane still looked puzzled but he simply stepped into the rowboat.

"Meow! Now you're safe!" said Elma

"Umm…thanks?" said Zidane. He had no idea what was happening. The rowboat continued to move to the right of the stage.

"No problem at all young man! My crew and I will take you to safety! Put your backs into it crew! OOOOOOOOOOO A sailor's life is one that's neat! How I love to row my boat each week! And I never ever ever knew a turkey named Trevor 'cause a turkey named Trevor I would never eat!" sang Barret.

The rowboat got closer to the right side of the stage and stopped.

"Here we are crew! There is nothing like seeing land after a long journey out to sea!" said Barret stepping off the rowboat.

"Yes Meow!" said Elma stepping off the boat.

"But we weren't even in the ocean" said Zidane.

"This crazy guy is scaring me. Sea madness isn't contagious is it?" asked Vivi as he scratched the top of his turtle head.

"I'm crazy? You all are the ones rowing a boat in the middle of a forest" said Zidane.

Vivi, Barret, and Elma looked at Zidane strangely.

"He's much worse than I thought Meow!" said Elma.

"Listen I just need to get back home. There's something I have to do back home" said Zidane.

"What is it you have to do?" asked Vivi.

"I have to tell this girl how I feel about her. I have to find a way out of this strange place so that I can tell her" said Zidane.

"Oh that's why he's so confused! Meow!" said Elma.

"I think he's flown over the chocobo's nest" said Vivi.

"Flown over the chocobo's nest?" asked Zidane as he scratched his head.

"Around these parts it means you're madly in love" said Barret

"Indeed" said Vivi.

"You're so in love that you're completely confused Meow!" said Elma.

"Why haven't you told her how you felt yet?" asked Barret.

"Well…I guess I just get scared…" said Zidane.

"What are you afraid of…this? Meow!" through theater special effects a large amount of white smoke covered Elma through vents in the stage floor.

The smoke covered her enough for Garnet to come to the stage through a trap door and switch places with Elma giving the illusion that Elma had changed into Garnet. As the smoke cleared Garnet stood where Elma once stood.

"Whoa you changed into…" stuttered Zidane.

"Go ahead and practice on her" said Barret.

"Uh ok…hey I just wanted to tell you that…" Garnet interrupted Zidane

"I don't love you!" yelled Garnet.

"What?" said Zidane startled a bit.

"You're afraid that I won't feel the same way you do correct?" asked Garnet.

"Umm I guess so" said Zidane.

"Well honestly there isn't much you can do about that…but should that stop you from trying at all?" asked Garnet. She smiled brightly at Zidane.

"Well when you put it like that…" Zidane scratched his head as if he was putting some serious thought into what Garnet said.

"Bye" smiled Garnet as the smoke came through the vents in the floor once again. As it covered her completely Elma switched places with her again through the trap door in the floor giving the illusion that she had changed from Garnet back into the cat.

"Meow! If you never try you'll never know Meow!" said Elma

"Nothing ventured then nothing gained" said Barret

"Quit being a wuss and talk to her" said Vivi.

Barret and Elma looked strangely at Vivi.

"That didn't sound very nice did it?" asked Vivi.

Barret and Elma shook their heads no.

"Well thanks for the advice and umm…how can you turn into a person by the way?" asked Zidane to Elma somewhat puzzled.

"Because I'm a cat" said Elma

"Umm ok…" said Zidane even more confused.

"We'll take you to a path that will take you home. It's a pretty long road though but it will definitely take you back home" said Barret.

The curtain closed for the next scene

_The young man followed the Sailor, the Cat, and the Turtle to a paved road with yellow bricks. Where would this strange road lead him?_

The curtain opened again and Zidane, Barret, Vivi, and Elma were standing on the left side of the stage. On the ground was a road that had yellow bricks in it.

"Here we are Meow!" said Elma.

"This road will take you to a portal that will take you wherever you want to go" said Barret.

"What's that smell? Gosh something smells bad" said Zidane.

"Oh sorry…I couldn't hold that one in…" said Vivi.

"No it's the bricks on the road. This is the Smelly Brick Road" said Barret.

"Oh yeah…well disregard what I just said" said Vivi.

"It's the smelly brick road? It smells awful!" said Zidane hold his nose.

"That's why they call it the smelly brick road Meow!" said Elma.

"Just follow the smelly brick road!" said Barret.

"Follow the smelly brick road?" asked Zidane still holding his nose

"Follow the smelly brick road!" said Vivi.

Barret, Vivi, and Elma began to sing dance around and Follow the yellow brick road from the wizard of oz began to play.

**Follow the smelly Brick Road. Follow the smelly Brick Road. **

**  
Follow, follow, follow, follow, **

**  
Follow the smelly Brick Road. **

**  
Follow the smelly Brick, Follow the smelly Brick, Follow the smelly Brick Road.**

Zidane ran down the smelly brick road as Barret, Vivi, and Elma continued to sing. The curtain closed and a new scene was set up very quickly.

_The young man continued down the smelly brick road. It was a very long road and he had been walking for so long that he got used to the smelly bricks. The young man came upon a farmer._

The background of this scene was of a cornfield. Clasko stood in the center of the stage dressed as a farmer. In his hand he held a rake. Zidane entered from the left side of the stage no longer holding his nose because of the smelly brick road.

"Hello there!" said Clasko.

"Hello" said Zidane as he walked up to Clasko.

"What brings you through these parts? I don't see many travelers this way" said Clasko.

"Well I'm going to the end of the smelly brick road so I can go home and tell a girl how I feel about her. Yeah that's it in a nutshell" said Zidane.

"Oh I see…so you've flown over the chocobo's nest eh?" asked Clasko.

"Well…I uh…guess so" said Zidane.

"I see. Why didn't you take the non smelly brick road?" asked Clasko

"There's a non smelly brick road?" asked Zidane.

"There sure is. It's a quicker route and goes to the same place as this one. The bricks on that road smell like fresh baked bread mmm mmm" said Clasko rubbing his stomach.

"I guess that's why I haven't seen anyone walking this road until now" said Zidane.

"Yep they are all traveling on the non smelly brick road but say why haven't you told this young woman how you feel" asked Clasko.

"I guess I was afraid she'd reject me" said Zidane looking down sadly.

"Well how about a little practice shall we?" asked Clasko. Clasko reached into his overalls and pulled out a corncob. He pulled a kernel off the cob and through it on the ground.

Once again through theater special effects some white smoke blew through vents in the stage floor. Once enough had come up Garnet came through a trap door and stood next to Zidane and Clasko giving the illusion that she appeared from a corn kernel.

"Hi there!" smiled Garnet as she waved to Zidane.

"Hey" said Zidane.

"Go ahead and tell her" said Clasko.

"Hey I really like you and I just wanted to tell you that…" Zidane was interrupted by Garnet.

"Oh I love you too! I'm so happy you finally told me! I've felt the same way for so long" yelled Garnet as she ran at Zidane and began hugging him.

"Whoa…I uh…" said Zidane in shock.

"You never know…she could be feeling the same way you do. There's no guarantee of that but hey…"

"…nothing ventured then nothing gained" said Zidane continuing Clasko's sentence as he hugged Garnet back.

"Exactly" said Clasko as he smiled and gave a little tug on his overalls.

Garnet stopped hugging Zidane and took a few steps back.

"I'll see you later sweety" she smiled and waved. The smoke rose again and she exited through a trap door in the floor.

Zidane stood there and smiled.

"Thanks for your help. I guess I should be going now" said Zidane.

"Good luck" said Clasko.

"Thank's and how did you make her appear out of nowhere like that by the way?" asked Zidane.

"Well I threw a kernel of corn on the ground what did you expect?" asked Clasko.

"Umm…of course" said Zidane.

_The young man continued down the smelly brick road. He felt somewhat better than before. It was as if he was being filled with confidence and energy that he had never felt before._

The curtain closed to prepare for the next scene. The curtains opened and the new setting was that of a wide open field. Maechen sat down on the ground resting. He was dressed in white robes and a walking stick. He looked like an old wise sage. Zidane approached from the left side of the stage and Maechen stood up. The right side of the stage was kept very dark and nothing could be seen over there.

"Hello there young man" said Maechen.

"Hey" said Zidane.

"What brings you down the smelly brick road young one?" asked Maechen.

"I'm going to the end of the smelly brick road so I can go home and tell a girl how I feel about her" said Zidane.

"Ah…you've flown over the chocobo's nest have you now? You are madly in love. This reminds me of a story said Maechen.

"Umm I'm kind of in a hurry…" said Zidane but Maechen continued.

The dark right half of the stage was lit and showed that Shera the bumble bee, Sora the knight, Cid the fox were standing there. They would act out Maechen's story.

"This is the story of the Fox and the Knight –ahem-" said Maechen.

Maechen started the story.

**Maechen: The fox and the knight were walking through the land. The sky was blue and vast and wide and covered all the land**

As Maechen talked Sora the knight and Cid the fox walked around the stage until they stood at very close to the edge of it.

**Sora: Mr. Fox**

**Maechen : Said the knight**

**Sora: My stomach begins to hurt. We should find some food and eat if you don't mind the work.**

**Cid: Work? Ha! The time has come!**

**Maechen: The fox did say.**

**Cid: To talk of other things, of joy and bees and apple trees and dreadful rainy days. And why my pants are tight or not and why the birds do sing! Hooray Hooray no work today on dreadful rainy days!**

As Cid did his lines, Kairi, Shera, and Lucil entered from the left side of the stage. Kairi dressed as a mother hen while both Shera and Lucil were dressed as baby chicks. Cid the fox called out to them.

**Cid: Oh chickens come and play with us! The day is neat and can't be beaten.**

**Sora: You surely won't be….eaten.**

Sora lifted the visor of his helmet and licked his lips hungrily. Kairi the mother hen looked at Cid and Sora and began flapping her wings frantically

**Maechen:** **But mother hen flapped her wings and shook her yellow beak. She knew too well that they planned to make them their dinner for the week.**

**Kairi: Little chicks follow my lead and run away with me.**

**Maechen: Mother said.**

**Lucil and Shera: Flee! Flee!**

Kairi, Lucil, and Shera ran off the stage to the left and Cid and Sora were right behind them.

"And that as they say is that" said Maechen ending his story.

Zidane looked at him for a few seconds with a blank stare. Then finally spoke.

"That story made no sense at all. How did my situation even remind you of that story?" asked Zidane.

"You're right it made no sense but neither does being afraid to tell some young lady how you feel….good day" said Maechen.

Maechan walked away slowly and exited the stage to the left.

Zidane stood there for a moment then continued on to the right of the stage. The curtain closed so the final scene could be set up quickly.

_The young man continued up the smelly brick road and along the way he thought of everything that he had learned. With his head hanging down he contemplated it all. He was lost in thought and didn't realize where he was..._

The curtains opened and the background was of the garden that was in the first scene. Zidane entered from the right of the stage once again. He held his head down and walked along as if lost in thought. Garnet stood toward the center of the stage and smiled as he approached.

_The young man did not know that the smelly brick road had finally taken him back to where he wanted to go. He wanted to go back and try this all over again._

Zidane finally looked up and saw Garnet standing there smiling at him. He looked surprised and then looked around to see that he was back in the garden.

"Hello. You're late again" smiled Garnet.

"How did I get back here?" said Zidane confused.

"You walked silly" laughed Garnet.

"But where is the smelly brick road?" asked Zidane as he looked down on the ground.

"Smelly…brick…road?" asked Garnet confused.

"Where's the sailor, the turtle, and the cat in the rowboat. Where'd the farmer go? Where's that old man that talked about Foxes and Knights eating chickens?" asked Zidane as he looked around.

"Are you alright?" asked Garnet.

_The young man had been given the chance to finally tell her how he felt. He knew now that he could not let this opportunity pass by_.

"No I'm not alright. There's something I've wanted to get off my chest for the longest time…" said Zidane walking up to her.

He reached out and held her right hand.

"What is it?" asked Garnet staring back.

"I've flown over the chocobo's nest" said Zidane.

"Chocobo's nest?" asked Garnet.

"It means I'm madly in love with you. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I feel better that I've told you. I know there is a chance that you won't feel the same but it's still better that I told you" said Zidane.

Garnet smiled brightly and then hugged Zidane.

"I love you…too" she said as she hugged him.

Zidane held Garnet and she looked into his eyes. Their heads inched closer together. Zidane and Garnet's lips met and the two kissed passionately on stage. The audience clapped and cheered loudly and Zidane and Garnet continued to kiss. Backstage their fellow actors watched.

"Wow that's some great acting!" said Sora.

"Somehow I don't think that's acting…" said Kairi.

"Were they even supposed to kiss this long? Whoa I think I saw some tongue action" asked Vivi

"If this doesn't get those two to finally admit that they like each other I don't know what will" said Kairi.

Zidane and Garnet were still kissing each other and the crowd continued to applaud.

"So she does like him?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah she thinks he's great but she won't say much about it" said Kairi.

"Well, he likes her too but he won't simply go ahead and ask her out… hmm maybe we should give them a little push" said Vivi rubbing his hands together.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kairi who seemed really intrigued.

"You two playing matchmaker?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, here's the plan" said Vivi as he ushered Sora and Kairi closer.

The huddled together and Vivi whispered to them.

"Hmm interesting…I like it ha ha" said Kairi.

Zidane and Garnet finally stopped. Neither one of them planned to kiss like that…it just sort of …happened.

"Wow…." said Garnet blushing a bit.

Zidane smiled and the two turned to the audience. Many people in the audience were standing up and applauding. Soon Zidane and Garnet were joined with the rest of the cast and Tobli. Even the Hypellos that worked the set came out on stage. They all waved at the audience and smiled.

(Next Scene)

Zell and Yuffie waited outside the theater after the show. Many people were leaving the theater.

"I think you'll like my friends. They're pretty cool" said Zell.

"Ok then I'd like to meet them" said Yuffie.

Soon Squall Irvine, Rinoa, and Selphie walked out of the theater.

"Hey over here!" shouted Zell.

They made their way over to Zell and Yuffie.

"Hey guys this is Yuffie. Yuffie this is Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, and Squall" said Zell as he pointed to each person respectively.

"Hey everybody" smiled Yuffie.

"Hey Yuffie it's nice to meet you" smiled Selphie.

"Hey there" said Rinoa.

"Howdy" said Irvine tipping his hat.

"Hey" said Squall.

"You all want to go get something to eat?" asked Zell.

"Sure what do you feel like eating?" asked Irvine.

Zell and Yuffie looked at each other and smiled then together they said…

"Hot dogs!"

Then they both started to laugh.

"Wow that was creepy" thought Squall.

"Ok then. Hot dogs are alright with me" said Selphie.

"Yeah me too" said Rinoa.

"Hot dogs it is then" said Irvine.

The group set off to go find some hot dogs.

(Next Scene)

Aeris turned off all the lights in her apartment. She then sat Indian style on the couch in the living room and closed her eyes. She had been putting off talking to the planet for a really long time. Aeris was a Cetra. The Cetra were an ancient tribe that could telepathically communicate with the planet. This was a secret that Aeris never told anyone.

As a child she could hear the words of the planet and it scared her so for many years she tuned out those words and tried to live as normal of a life as possible. Her mother Ilfana sensed that something was very wrong with the planet and had asked her to communicate with it. As she closed her eyes she concentrated. She opened her mind and her heart to the cries of the planet.

"….D…an…ger"

Aeris could faintly hear a voice inside her head. She concentrated harder to hear it clearly.

"….Dan…ger….Danger"

"What is in danger?" asked Aeris in her mind.

"O…r…b"

"What is it?" Aeris concentrated harder.

"…Orb.." said the voice clearly this time.

"Show me what is in danger" said Aeris.

Aeris felt her mind being taken over. It was like a powerful energy rushed through her head and soon Aeris had a vision.

(Aeris' Vision)

Aeris fell through what looked like a bottomless pit. Swirls of blue green energy swirled around her as she continued to fall.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Aeris.

"..Orb" said the voice.

Aeris began to slow down and soon her feet touched ground. She looked around to see that the place was extremely dark. She couldn't see anything not even her own body. After a few moments a bright light appeared several feet in front of her. She looked up to see a large white orb floating in front of her.

"An orb…what is this?" asked Aeris.

"…The….he..ar..t"

The voice of the planet got very faint.

"The heart?" asked Aeris.

(End Vision)

Aeris snapped out of her vision and sweat poured from her head. She set her head down on a pillow on the couch.

"My head is killing me" said Aeris as she held her head.

She had a throbbing headache.

"That's why I hate talking to the planet…" said Aeris as she held her head in pain.

(Next Scene)

Yuna waited for Tidus outside of the Summoner Academy. They were going to meet up and get something to eat later. Yuna sat down on the large steps then she heard a loud whistle.

"What is that sound?" thought Yuna as she stood up and looked around.

In the distance she saw Tidus walking up. He stuck his right index finger and his thumb in his mouth and whistled. He smiled and then walked up to Yuna.

"How did you do that?" asked Yuna.

"It's easy. Just put those two fingers in your mouth and blow" said Tidus.

Yuna put her fingers in her mouth and tried to blow but only air came out.

"Oh I can't do it" said Yuna sadly.

"Keep practicing. Then when you get good at it you can whistle and you'll know I'll come for you" said Tidus putting his arm around Yuna.

"That's sweet" smiled Yuna.

"I know" smiled Tidus.

"How did the commercial go?" asked Yuna.

"You'll never believe who I got to work with!" said Tidus.

"Who did you get to work with?"

"Lenne!" said Tidus.

"Wow really? She did the commercial with you?" asked Yuna still not really believing.

"Yeah, she's really nice too. She's down to earth. Not really what you'd expect from a big time celebrity" said Tidus.

"Well that's nice. I can't wait to see the commercial" said Yuna.

(Next Scene)

Sephiroth looked down on the SOLDIER recruits through a window in a booth that was high above the training area. The SOLDIER recruits were all in a line and they were practicing their sword swings. Cloud and Zack stood next to each other holding their buster swords high above their heads. On the command of the officer the entire squad would swing their swords vertically then raise it back up over their heads. They did this over and over and some of the recruit's arms were shaking because they were tired. Cloud and Zack stood strong though.

Sephiroth paid very close attention to Cloud. There was something strange about him and familiar. For some reason Sephiroth felt hate toward him and he didn't even know who he was. An officer holding a clipboard stood next to Sephiroth in the booth.

"Who is that blonde boy in the front row?" asked Sephiroth pointing to Cloud.

The officer flipped through some pages and found Cloud's profile.

"Sir! His name is Cloud Strife. Sir!" said the officer.

"Cloud Strife…" said Sephiroth.

Meanwhile down in the training area.

"ATTENTION! OK YOU MOUNDS OF MARLBORO MANURE! THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY! I MUST SAY YOU ALL DID A GOOD JOB TODAY. NO ONE PISSED ME OFF….TOO BADLY" yelled the loud officer also known by Cloud and Zack as Sergeant Poop.

As a reward you get a ten minute break before you have to return to the barracks. Rest up. Tommorow we work you even harder. Dismissed" said the calm officer.

"Dismissed! Yes Sir!" shouted the recruits in unison.

The recruits then relaxed and talked to each other for a bit.

"You holding up alright?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, I'm alright you?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah I think I need to sit down for a bit though" said Zack as he pointed to some benches that were aligned along the wall.

Cloud and Zack sat on some benches near a door that was slightly opened.

"What types of poop do you suppose he'll call us tomorrow?" asked Zack as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hmm I don't know I…." Cloud stopped when he heard a voice from the door.

"..but seriously Reno if Tifa doesn't give it up when I get back to Square City…I'm just going to have to dump her"

It was Rude talking about Tifa.

"I understand you man. You can say what you want about Elena but hey…she can get with the program at least. This Tifa chick sounds like a tease. You're buying her dinner and taking her to lame SeeD balls and shit and she's still isn't pulling the panties down? I say dump the broad…" said Reno from inside the room.

Cloud stood up from the bench. He was furious at what he heard.

"Umm Cloud? Are you ok?" asked Zack.

Cloud clinched his fists together and walked to the door.

"It's going to be hard because she does have a nice rack and…" said Rude.

Cloud pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. The room was a small office. Reno sat behind the desk and Rude sat in a chair in front of the desk. Both Rude and Reno looked at Cloud as he was standing there.

"Hey Claude isn't it? Don't you have some training to do?" asked Rude.

"It's Cloud. Don't ever talk about Tifa like that again!" yelled Cloud.

By then Zack was standing behind Cloud.

"Cloud what's going on?" asked Zack. He was really confused.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" said Reno as he stood up from the desk.

"No Reno I can handle this" said Rude as he got up from the chair and walked over to Cloud.

Cloud and Rude stood very close to each other. Rude was taller than Cloud and looked down on him. Cloud looked up and the two of them just stared at each other.

"Tifa really likes you…she's my friend…I'm not going to let you talk about her like that" said Cloud. Cloud was getting really mad now.

"Oh so you're the hero that comes to the rescue eh? Or maybe you have a little thing for Tifa huh? I kinda figured that….listen Cloud…just go back to your training. Just walk away before someone gets hurt.

"C'mon Cloud lets go" said Zack.

"Yeah you're right…" said Cloud about to turn around.

Cloud turned back around and punched Rude straight in the stomach with his right fist then hit him in the jaw with his left. Rude stumbled back a bit.

"Someone might get hurt" said Cloud.

"You just dug your own grave" laughed Rude.

"Ass kicking time" said Reno as he pulled his electromag rod out.

"Oh no…" said Zack shaking his head.

(End Chapter 15)

Hello. I hope the play wasn't too weird for you. It was a spoof of Alice in Wonderland and Wizard of Oz. I changed the play around from when they were practicing it earlier in the story. Elma, Clasko, and Lucil are the chocobo knights from FFX and they made an appearance. Vivi has a plan to hook Zidane and Garnet up and Aeris has communicated with the planet. Will Yuna learn how to whistle someday? Looks like Cloud is really mad….all I have to say is LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! It's Cloud and Zack vs Rude and Reno next chapter. Take care.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rude right side kicked Cloud straight in the gut.

"Ooof"

Cloud groaned as the wind was knocked out of him. He flew back through the door of the office. Zack was standing behind Cloud and grabbed him before he fell.

"Cloud, don't do this…" said Zack as he tried to hold Cloud.

Zack backed out into the main training area while still holding Cloud.

"Get off!"

Cloud struggled and freed himself from Zack's grasp. Rude and Reno stepped out of the small office and into the main training area. Both of them were laughing.

"Don't tell me he's out of steam already?" laughed Reno who stood slightly behind Rude.

"Hopefully not because I'm just getting started" said Rude.

Rude got into his fighting stance, right leg forward and both his fists raised.

"Hey Rude, test out those new gauntlets they gave you" said Reno.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those" said Rude. Rude rolled up the sleeves of his suit a little.

Around his forearms were these metal armbands. He pressed a button on both of them and instantly his fists and forearms were covered by a metallic material.

"Oooh I like that" said Rude looking at his fists. He then grinned and raised his fists once more.

"You want to play like that?" asked Cloud as he pulled his sword from the magnetic lock on his back.

Cloud pulled the sword off his back and held it in front of him. Zack stood behind him and he had a very worried look on his face.

"Cloud, are you really going to do this?" whispered Zack.

Cloud didn't answer. He just stared at Rude. Cloud could feel his anger rising as he looked at him. He cared about Tifa so much and it simply infuriated him that Rude could treat her like some piece of garbage.

Cloud ran at Rude and swung his sword with a vertical overhead strike. Rude crossed his arms and raised them to block the attack. Cloud's sword clanked against the metal gauntlets and stayed there in a stalemate for a while. The two pushed against each other with all their strength each one trying to overpower the other. As Rude pushed he looked in Cloud's eyes and gave another sinister grin.

"So weak, no wonder Tifa broke up with you" laughed Rude.

Rude was simply trying to break Cloud's concentration.

"Shut up!" yelled Cloud getting more furious.

Rude broke the stalemate by pushing Cloud back and prepared a special attack. He raised his right fist and prepared to strike the ground. The metal gauntlet began to shine with a bright red light.

"Grand Spark!"

Rude struck the ground and it began to tremble. A wave of red energy rushed toward Cloud. Cloud rolled to the right and dodged the shockwave which continued on and crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. By now the commotion of the fight had attracted the attention of others in the area. In the command room above the training area an officer alerted Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth sir! There is a fight in the training area sir!" said the officer.

Sephiroth looked down and saw Cloud fighting Rude.

"Hmm….let them fight…" said Sephiroth watching Cloud.

"Sir?" questioned the officer.

"I said let them fight…" said Sephiroth.

As Cloud dodged the wave of energy Rude ran to hit him before he could recover. Rude punched towards Cloud's face with his right fist. Cloud deflected the attack by side stepping to his left and he then knocked Rude's gauntlet out of the way with his sword. Rude was thrown terribly off balance. Cloud kneed him in the stomach then struck him across the face with the butt of his sword. Rude's sunglasses fell off and hit the ground as he reared back from the blow.

"It's about time I got those stupid sunglasses off of you. There's no sun in here idiot" said Cloud. Rude picked up his sun glasses and put them on again.

So far Zack and Reno had been watching the whole fight. Zack did not want to fight because this was the opportunity he had been wanting for years. He didn't want to jeopardize it. Reno on the other hand was not satisfied sitting on the sidelines.

"Rude back up and let me burn this chump!" said Reno raising his Electromag rod.

A small ball of blue energy began to form at the tip of the rod and Reno was about to fire his special attack the Turk Light on Cloud. Zack wanted to be in SOLDIER but Cloud was his friend now and he knew he would never forgive himself if he let him get double teamed…

"You suit's don't play fair" said Zack as he ran up to Reno.

Zack grabbed Reno's arm and raised it up in the air just in time. The blast of energy shot up into the ceiling knocking loose a few bits of plaster.

"Get off of me asshole!" yelled Reno as he pushed Zack back.

"I'm not going to let you double team him" said Zack pulling his sword out.

Reno backed off a bit and got near Rude and Zack got near Cloud. Now Cloud stood in front of Rude and Zack in front of Reno.

"You didn't have to do that" said Cloud.

"Yeah I did…" said Zack.

As all this went on the officer in the command room became very uneasy.

"Sir this fight is getting out of hand" said the officer.

"No more outbursts from you!" said Sephiroth as he pulled out the Masumune and held it at the officer's neck.

"I will stop the fight when I'm ready" said Sephiroth.

"Yes…sir…" said the officer in fear.

Sephiroth wanted to see Cloud fight. He couldn't explain the feeling he felt when he looked at Cloud and maybe watching him fight would reveal something to him.

"Well then let's show them how country boys rumble" smiled Zack.

Cloud nodded and the fight went underway…

Cloud rushed toward Rude and swung his heavy sword horizontally towards Rude. Rude blocked the attack with his left gauntlet. Cloud quickly swung his sword to the right side of Rude's neck but Rude blocked that attack with his right gauntlet and knocked Cloud off balance. Rude then delivered a powerful right kick to Cloud's left leg, which was followed by an equally powerful left punch to his mid section and a strong right jab to Cloud's face. Cloud fell on the ground after the combo and Rude went to hit him while he was down. A bit of blood spilled from Cloud's lip.

"Fire 3!"

Cloud cast the exploding fire spell from the ground and it sent Rude reeling back before he could get close to him.

At the same time Zack fought to keep Reno off of Cloud. Reno sidestepped to his left as Zack's overhead strike missed him. He then struck Zack across the right side of his face with his Electromag Rod. Zack shook off the attack and swung his sword horizontally at Reno's head. Reno ducked under the horizontal swing but Zack reversed his swing and hit Reno hard with the dull back of his buster sword. Reno was knocked back a bit

"Two bad it's the dull side…" said Zack.

"It's time to light you up!"

Reno's Electromag Rod began sparking with electricity at the tip and he rushed at Zack. Reno swung the rod diagonally and Zack blocked diagonally as well bringing the two at a stalemate. The spark from Reno's rod drew closer to Zack's face as he tried to shock him with it. Zack pushed against the rod with all his strength trying to keep the rod from shocking him. Zack managed to push Reno back.

As Cloud got up Rude cast a Cure spell on himself and healed some of the damage from Clouds fire spell.

"Let's see you dodge this! Double Spark!"

Rude lifted both his fists in the air as they glowed with red energy and slammed them into the ground. Two large shockwaves of energy traveled along the ground and sped toward Cloud. Cloud ran toward the shockwaves then immediately evaded to the right but these shockwaves began to follow him.

"Huh?" said Cloud puzzled

"Ha ha ha better run Claude" laughed Rude intentionally saying Cloud's name wrong. Rude held both of his hands out and guided the waves of energy manually.

Cloud ran towards Rude with the double shockwaves close behind them. He threw his large buster sword at Rude. The sword spun threw the air toward Rude who evaded it by moving to the right a bit. The sword flew past Rude and landed on the ground behind him.

"You missed" laughed Rude as he turned back to Cloud but Cloud had already moved out of the way.

Rude had been distracted so now his own attack sped toward him about to crash into him. Rude clapped his hands together and the energy dissipated before it hit him. By then Cloud grabbed his sword off the ground and prepared to fight some more.

Zack thrust his sword towards Reno's midsection and Reno parried with his rod. Zack thrust once again then Reno parried once again then countered with a strike to Zack's head. Reno's Electromag rod sparked at the tip with electrical energy. Zack ducked and stepped back as the electrical passed over his head.

"That's a neat little toy you have there" said Zack holding his sword in front him.

"You haven't seen all it can do yet! Check out my pyramid option!" laughed Reno.

"Pyramid?" said Zack puzzled.

Reno smirked as he pressed a button on his rod. A blast of golden energy shot at Zack who tried to avoid it but couldn't. The energy covered him and soon he was encased in a golden energy pyramid. Zack couldn't move while inside of it. He could only talk.

"What the hell?" yelled Zack.

"Heh loser" laughed Reno.

At the same time Cloud still fought with Rude. He swung his sword horizontally at Rude's stomach and Rude barely dodged the attack as he jumped back. Cloud managed to cut some of the fabric from his suit. A few pieces of Rude's suit fell to the floor.

"I almost had you that time…getting tired Crude?" said Cloud intentionally mispronouncing Rude's name much like how Rude had called him Claude earlier.

"Hmm you almost had Tifa too but once again you dropped the ball Claude" mocked Rude.

"You're one to talk…Tifa didn't put out for you like you thought she would did she? What's the matter Rude? You can't handle a girl with some self respect?" retorted Claude err Cloud as he held his sword in front of him.

"Cloud!" yelled Zack from inside the golden pyramid.

"Hold on I'm coming!" yelled Cloud.

Cloud prepared to cast another Fire spell on Rude but Rude was prepared this time.

"MBarrier!"

Rude cast a magic barrier spell right before…

"Fire 3"

Cloud cast the Fire spell. Much of the destructive power of the Fire spell was absorbed by Rude's MBarrier spell. Cloud simply needed the distraction to keep Rude off of him while he went to help Zack. Cloud ran toward Zack. Reno aimed his rod at Cloud and fired.

"Turk Light"

Four blasts of blue energy shot from his rod and sped toward Cloud. Cloud rolled on the ground and the blasts of energy flew overhead crashing into an opposite wall. Cloud ran up to the pyramid and began striking it furiously. With each hit the pyramid began to fade a bit until it vanished completely.

"Thanks" said Zack finally able to move again.

"No problem" said Cloud.

Reno and Rude wasted little time in attacking again.

"Grand Spark!"

"Turk Light!"

Rude struck the ground with his fist again and another shockwave of red energy sped toward Cloud and Zack while Reno fired another Turk Light attack. The shockwave and the energy blasts sped toward Cloud and Zack. Cloud leapt to the left while Zack leapt to the right avoiding Reno and Rude's attacks.

"Lightning 3"

Zack cast a lightning spell on Reno. A large bolt of lightning struck Reno but he seemed unfazed.

"Wow it's a good thing I wore this Elemental-Lightning materia combination…" said Reno sarcastically as he ran toward Zack.

"Dang" said Zack under his breath.

Rude ran at Cloud while Reno ran toward Zack and attacked them at the same time. Cloud slashed diagonally to the left to block Rude's left punch and Zack held his sword up horizontally to block Reno's overheard vertical strike with his rod. At the same time Cloud and Zack kicked Rude and Reno straight in the stomach knocking both of them back.

Cloud rushed Rude and slashed diagonally and Rude blocked with his left arm. Cloud punched Rude in the face with his left hand cracking Rude's sunglasses and causing his nose to bleed. Rude was stunned by the attack and Cloud gave him one more punch to the face with his left fist that caused his nose to bloody even more.

Zack swung his sword so hard that Reno could barely block it with his rod. Zack swung horizontally to Reno's left side. Reno lifted his rod in a vertically position to block but the force of the swing knocked him to the side. Zack did not let up and quickly swung his sword again to Reno's right side. Reno lifted his rod again but the force of the blow was so strong it knocked him to the side again. Zack performed a mighty overhead swing. Reno held his rod up diagonally to block but Zack's blow was so strong that it split the rod in two. Reno looked at his broken weapon in shock as he held a piece of it in each hand. He then looked up to see Zack holding his right fist up. Zack crashed his fist straight into Reno's left jaw. Reno went reeling back from the blow.

"Zack did Auron teach you any Limit Breaks?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah, I learned a level 3 technique called Final Flare" said Zack under his breath

"Good I'm ready to use mine are you?" asked Cloud

"Yep, let's end this" said Zack.

Cloud's anger had been building during his fight with Rude that along with some of the hits that he took from Rude enabled him to build up enough power to use a Limit Break. Auron along with several teachers around Gaia were able to teach people Limit Breaks, a technique that uses the energy generated from anger and damage to perform powerful maneuvers. Cloud and Zack prepared to use theirs. Reno and Rude stood their stunned and staggering from the blows Cloud and Zack delivered to them.

Cloud held his sword at his side. As he concentrated it felt like a breeze was blowing through the training area. Cloud's hair began to blow back. A gust of wind began encircle Cloud. His hair and clothes began to blow in the wind wildly.

"Finishing…..Touch!"

Cloud performed his level 3 limit break the Finishing Touch. He slashed at Reno and Rude and a large whirl wind took them up in the air.

"What the?" yelled Rude as he flew up in the whirlwind.

"Hoooollllyyyyy Shhiiiiiiitttt!" Reno went spiraling inside the whirlwind.

"My turn! Final…Flare!" yelled Zack.

Zack's sword began to shine with red energy as he held it out in front of him. He then shot a large beam of red energy that flew out directly toward the whirlwind. The red energy swirled through the whirlwind hitting Reno and Rude hard.

"AGGGGH" screamed both of them.

Finally the whirlwind dissipated and both Reno and Rude fell to the ground unconscious and defeated. Before Cloud or Zack could revel in their victory they were surrounded.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" said an officer.

Cloud and Zack looked around to see several Shinra guards with machine guns trained on them.

"Damn" said Zack under his breath. He dropped his sword and Cloud did the same.

Both of them held their hands up. Sephiroth walked up and an officer addressed him.

"Sir! These two have attacked two high ranking Shinra officers!" he said.

"Well it took you all long enough to stop the fight don't you think?" smarted off Zack.

Sephiroth quickly rushed up to Zack and struck him in the stomach with the hilt of the Masumune.

"Ugh!" said Zack as he held his stomach in pain.

Sephiroth stood over Zack with the Masumune sword unsheathed.

"Hey!" yelled Cloud as he quickly picked up his buster sword.

The guards all trained their weapons on Cloud now who stood in front of Sephiroth with his sword at his side. The two stared at each other coldly. Cloud remembered the dream he had had before of Sephiroth burning his village. What did it all mean? Sephiroth began laugh.

"Hah hah, you think you're brave but you're foolish boy" mocked Sephiroth.

In a flash Sephiroth struck Cloud's sword and knocked it out of his hand. The blow was so swift that Cloud could not even react fast enough. Sephiroth then held his sword at Cloud's neck.

"You two are the trouble makers from before…I told you before how we handle trouble makers…" said Sephiroth.

(Next Scene)

Back in Square City

"I don't know Lu, I just think Tidus should take it slow ya know?" said Wakka.

Wakka and Lulu sat at their kitchen table eating dinner. Vidina sat in a high chair between his mother and father and Lulu fed him.

"I understand Wakka but still it's his decision if he wants to do this. Trust him and hopefully he won't make any bad decisions with this new found fame…open up Vidina eat your peas" said Lulu.

Vidina wouldn't open his mouth to eat. He turned his head away instead trying to avoid the spoon.

"I found a way to feed him the other day. He likes this let me show you" said Wakka as he got up from his chair.

Lulu gave Wakka the spoonful of peas and Wakka made his attempt.

"Here comes the airship! Here it comes! It's making a landing in the hanggggaaaar!" said Wakka with a silly face and a goofy voice.

Vidina began to giggle then Wakka put the spoonful of peas in his mouth.

"See? Works like a charm ya?" said Wakka.

"You are not getting me to do that" said Lulu

"C'mon Lu try it" said Wakka.

Wakka handed her the spoon. She put some more peas on the spoon and reluctantly gave it a try…

"-sigh- Here comes the airship! Here it comes! It's making a landing in the hangggggaaaar!" said Lulu with a sill face and a goofy voice.

Vidina began to giggle and Lulu put the spoonful of peas in his mouth.

"See that wasn't hard ya?" said Wakka.

"You have no idea…"

(Next Scene)

President Shinra sat at his desk and filled out a few papers when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"It's been a while since I reported to you but I assure you the plan to get rid of those Kursed SeeDs is well underway" said Ultimecia who mysteriously appeared behind him.

The President turned around quickly and was startled.

"Hmph, well it's about time we heard from you" said The President as he stood up from his chair trying to pretend that she didn't startle him.

He walked over to the window that overlooked the city. The sun had almost completely set over the horizon.

"Tell me then what is your plan? Do you plan on faking a mission for them to get them out of the city?" asked The President.

"No…they would never move in full force to any mission. There would still be SeeD's here in the city. To kill a snake one must destroy its head. In the same manner those Kursed SeeD's must be destroyed. Commence with your plans…trust that I will get rid of the SeeD's…" said Ultimecia.

"Yes but what exactly is that plan?" asked President Shinra in frustration.

He turned around but Ultimecia had vanished.

"Grr I hate sorceresses they give me the creeps. That probably wasn't even her. More than likely it was a mental projection or something" thought The President.

(Next Scene)

Auron's Gym had closed for the night. Yuffie was out with Zell to see some play so Auron was there alone. He stood there and looked through some mail. There was one letter in particular that surprised Auron.

"Braska!" yelled Auron as he dropped the rest of the mail and began tearing the letter open. The letter from Yuna's father and his old friend read:

_Dear Auron,_

_How are you old friend? It has been much too long since we have spoken. I hope that all is well with your gym in Square City. I am writing you this letter to let you know that I will be in Square City in the next few weeks. The selection of the next High Summoner Apprentice will be decided and I understand that my daughter is one of the top students. I must be there to oversee the duel between her and the other student. I wish that I could see my daughter more and that is something I shall always regret. I have sent her a letter as well. I have also been selected as the moderator for the Gaia Summit. I suppose I was selected since I have no affiliation with any particular country. My good friend I want you to be by my side at the Gaia Summit. I have written Jecht in Zanarkand so hopefully I can have both of my Guardians at my side. I look forward to seeing you, Jecht and especially my daughter._

_Sincerely,_

_Braska_

Auron folded the letter and smiled.

"Oh to see Braska and Jecht again" smiled Auron.

(Next Scene)

"You need anything?" asked Red.

Terra was still lying down on his bed. She sat up as he came into the room.

"I'm ok" said Terra.

"Maybe Hawk can help us out when he comes back" said Red as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where is your Hawk friend?" asked Terra.

"He's at some sort of convention for motel owners or something like that. –sigh- I'm thinking about simply telling him what's going on with me" said Red.

"Tell him that you're Alkaiser?" asked Terra.

"Well…yeah maybe…The way I run in and out of her he probably thinks I'm on drugs or something" said Red.

"What about me? Do you think he can help me?" asked Terra.

"I don't know. I wish we had something to go off of. We need some clues. Terra, can you remember anything about how you got to Square City? Can you remember anything about what The Empire and Black X are plotting? Anything at all?" asked Red.

"A little bit. I'll try my best but I can't remember it all" said Terra.

Terra began recalling random events that she could at least vaguely remember. She couldn't remember whole events or even enough to give a full summary of what happened to her so she just told what she could.

(Terra's fragmented memories)

Terra stood guard at a door in a meeting room. A strange metallic crown adorned her head. In the meeting room there was a long conference table. And at the end a strange man sat. His face was caked with makeup much like a clown. He reared his head back and let out a loud high pitch laugh.

"Whoo hoo hooo!" laughed the man.

Next to him was a well dressed woman in a business suit. She also wore a purple beret. They both laughed together and took sips of some wine. Terra's memory began to get fuzzy and she could only remember bits and pieces of the conversation.

"So they have shared the dimensional technology with you Kefka?" said the woman.

"Yes, we will utilize it for you troop movement. It was first discovered by Dr. Odine of Esthar but he did not have the funds to further his experimentations. He wanted to use it as a permanent energy souce….this technology along with Exit Materia is said…" said Kefka but once again Terra's memories of the conversation faded in and out so she just continued to tell what parts she could remember.

"So then Miss Campbell, Black X does not trust them either?" said Kefka.

"No, Boss X simply wants to use them. Both the empire and Black X are providing the bulk of troops. It should be easy to cut them out of the deal don't you think?" smiled the woman now identified as Miss Campbell.

Terra continued on to the only other parts of the conversation that she could remember.

Kefka stood up from his chair and Miss Campbell stood up as well. They shook hands.

"Miss Cindy I must say that this has been a very informative meeting" said Kefka.

"Likewise, continue with the plan as normal. Announce that the Empire will not attend the Gaia Summit just like the president told you. He won't be suspicious then. Also don't tell him about our little meeting…" said Cindy Campbell.

Terra went on to what she could remember about how she got into Square City. She couldn't remember much at all.

"Hey wake up! Are you ok?"

Terra was face down in the dirt in a wooded area. Standing over her was a young man wearing a bandana. He helped Terra up from the ground

"You're running from the Empire? Quick let's get out of here I'm Loc…"

(End Flashback)

"I can't remember anymore" said Terra holding her head

"It's ok Terra. The device you said they put on your head. That's how they controlled you isn't it?" asked Red.

"Yes…"

"Ok let's see what we have from what you remember. We have some names…let's see…you mentioned an experiment by a Dr. Odine in Esthar. Looking him up could give us a clue. Also you mentioned Kefka of the Empire and a Cindy Campbell that works for Black X" Red got up and began scratching his head.

"What?" asked Terra.

"The name Cindy Campell sounds so familiar to me. I know I've heard it some where….I just can't remember where. Well anyway whatever they have planned there is a third party involved" said Red.

"A third party?" asked Terra

"Whoever this president person is you mentioned is apparently going to get double crossed" said Red.

"Maybe you're right" said Terra looking down.

"Cindy Campbell….Cindy Campbell…Who is Cindy Campbell?" thought Red.

(Next Scene)

In a very dark place Seifer was sprawled across a strange stone altar. His eyes were wide open but yet he didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. He was in some sort of trance. In his mind Seifer was experiencing things and hearing voices.

(Seifer's Trance)

Seifer found himself floating through a dark void. He could hear several familiar voices.

"You're pathetic…."said a voice that sounded like Squall's.

"…Seifer go away…" said a voice that sounded like Rinoa's.

"…sad, pathetic excuse for a life…" said Squall's voice once again.

"…god Seifer you're such an ass…" said Rinoa's voice again.

Suddenly Seifer was inside the SeeD's Garden. He looked around and he was in Headmaster Cid's office. Seifer stood there wearing a SeeD uniform and on his left was Fuijin and on his right was Raijin both wearing SeeD uniforms. Headmaster Cid, Headmistress Edea, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine stood in front of them. Seifer was reliving the day he was kicked out of SeeD.

"Seifer, Fujin, Raijin…your conduct has been reckless and out of control for too long! We have given you chance after chance to get your act together! You all do not deserve to be called SeeD's. SeeD's conduct themselves with honor and integrity…virtues that each of you know very little about...you all are to turn in your uniforms and leave the premises within the next twenty four hours" said Headmaster Cid.

Seifer could hear Ultimecias voice in his head.

"You are destined for things far greater my young knight… embrace your full potential…their time shall come…soon enough…"

(Next Scene)

Over a vast plain a helicopter descended slowly. It was night and the sky was dark and full of stars. As the helicopter hovered close to the ground Zack and Cloud were thrown from it. They both fell on their faces hard.

"Hey! What the hell's the matter with them?" yelled Zack wiping some dirt off his face.

"YOU PIECES OF SHOOPUF SHIT BETTER GET SOMEWHERE SAFE REALLY FAST! THERE ARE FIENDS ALL OVER THIS PLACE! HAHAHA" laughed the loud office also known as Sergeant poop from the helicopter.

The helicopter began flying higher into the air. Zack picked up some rocks and began hurling them at the helicopter as it ascended.

"Shinra sucks anyway!" yelled Zack throwing rocks.

Cloud got up from the ground and looked up at the helicopter as it flew away.

"-sigh- It's all over…" said Cloud now holding his head down.

He had waited for this opportunity his whole life and now it looked like he had just tossed that opportunity out of the window.

"-sigh- yeah looks like we aren't getting into SOLDIER…but listen Cloud. I think everything happens for a reason. Maybe we weren't meant to be in SOLDIER. In fact the more I think about it now those guys were pretty twisted. I mean did you see how that Sephiroth guy was acting?" asked Zack.

Cloud didn't respond he just kept looking down. A small breeze blew that moved several tall blades of grass. The night air was very cool.

"Well one thing is for sure we need to find a town or something quick. We can't stay out here fiends are probably all over the place and those assholes took our weapons" said Zack.

"…and our materia" said Cloud.

"Yeah but they forgot about these magnetic locks on our backs. So when we do get new swords we can strap them to our backs with ease" said Zack trying to cheer Cloud up a bit.

"…yeah you're right. I'm ok now. Let's start moving we shouldn't stay here too long" said Cloud.

"Where are we though?" asked Zack.

Zack and Cloud began looking around and scanning the area.

"Look north" said Cloud pointing north.

Zack looked and far in the distance were some mountains.

"What is that on top of those mountains?" asked Zack.

"It looks like…an observatory or something. Maybe there is a settlement around there" said Cloud.

"If we hurry maybe we can make it by morning" said Zack.

"Ok c'mon" said Cloud.

Zack and Cloud ran off to the north. Both of them had been kicked out of SOLDIER before they could even get into it but things do happen for a reason. Perhaps something better for both of them lies somewhere over those hills…

(End Chapter 16)

Well Reno and Rude finally got what they deserve though it cost Zack and Cloud their much desired spot in SOLDIER but you know…SOLDIER is overrated anyway. There stuck out in the wilderness and headed toward some observatory in mountain. I'm sure some final fantasy fans could guess where they are headed and who they'll meet next. This chapter showed Kefka in Terra's flashback but who is this Cindy Campbell woman and what does she have to do with Black X? Ultimecia is really messing with Seifer's head big time and sometime in the future Braska and possibly Jecht are coming to town. Well that's it for this chapter. Come back next time to see if Vidina will eat his pees without everyone having to make silly faces at him!...oh yeah and I'll probably throw in some other stuff too…but it won't be nearly as exciting as Vidina eating peas Whoo hoo hoo!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zidane got out of bed that morning and yawned stretching his arms up toward the ceiling. He scratched the top of head and was about to walk out into the living room. Zidane could hear Vivi talking on the phone as he walked into the room which was unusual because Vivi normally slept in a lot later.

"Ok…Ok…yeah that'll work…you tell her and I'll tell him" said Vivi.

Vivi sat on the couch talking to someone on the phone. He did not see or hear Zidane approaching.

"Vivi what are you doing up this early?" asked Zidane.

Vivi looked at Zidane and was surprised.

"Umm well I'll talk to you later bye" said Vivi hanging up the phone quickly.

"Vivi what are you up to?" asked Zidane.

"Oh nothing…nothing at all" said Vivi trying to pretend as if he had not been up to anything at all. He wasn't very good at it. He sat there twiddling his thumbs humming to himself.

"Sure you aren't…anyway I'm going to get a glass of water and go back to bed" said Zidane walking to the kitchen.

"Ok, hey Zidane you want to go hang out with everyone later tonight?" asked Vivi.

"Umm yeah sure why not?" said Zidane as he walked into the kitchen.

Vivi rubbed his hands together.

"I'll call Kairi back after he goes back to bed and tell her phase 1 is complete" thought Vivi.

(Next Scene)

Yuna brought the mail in that morning. She sifted through a few of the letters when she noticed one from her father.

"Father!" said Yuna out loud as she dropped the other pieces of junk mail and began opening the letter. It was from her father High Summoner Braska.

_Dear Yuna,_

_How are you? I miss you very much and I hope you are doing well. I know that you are growing up to be a fine young woman. I only wish that I could have been there to watch you grow. You've chosen to follow in my footsteps and take the path of the summoner. I'm very proud that you have excelled in your studies and that you have the opportunity to become the next High Summoner. It is a prestigious position but in all honesty it is something that I would not wish for you to do. The duties have kept me from you and many others that I hold dear. That is the only thing I regret. I love you Yuna and I will support whatever decision you make. As you know I'll have to be there to see you duel. It will be very nice to see my wonderful daughter. I will also be staying for the Gaia Summit as I have been chosen as the moderator. I look forward to seeing you my lovely daughter._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Loving Father_

_Braska_

Yuna folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. She smiled at the thought of seeing her father.

(Next Scene)

"You remember this exercise?" said Auron.

Auron had finally gotten Tidus to come down to the gym and train with him that morning. Tidus held a reddish colored sword that curved downward at the tip. He stood in front of several blue foam pillars that Auron had set up. The pillars were fastened into the ground and aligned along a path.

"Of course I remember this one…I always hated it…" said Tidus slowly.

Many years ago Tidus had taken a few sword lessons with Auron. Back then Tidus didn't pay attention very well and couldn't get through the exercise.

"It's actually quite simple. Cut the ones that matter. There are times when careful strategy will triumph over aggressive brute strength. Your goal is to get from your end to the opposite end as quickly as possible. Simply attacking all of the foam dummies won't be sufficient to complete this exercise. You must choose your path carefully. Your goal is to make it in under a minute" said Auron readying a stop watch.

"You want me to get through in under a minute? Cut me some slack Auron!" yelled Tidus.

"Oh come now. You work well under pressure in the blitz sphere why should this be any different?" said Auron chuckling a bit.

"Aww ok then lets do this" said Tidus getting ready.

"On your mark…get set…go!" said Auron.

Tidus ran toward the group of foam pillars. When he was younger he simply rushed through and sliced at everything but this time he was determined to do better. In the first row of foam pillars he noticed that three were grouped close together to his left and on the right there was one lone pillar. Tidus decided quickly that that would be the best path and sliced through the lone pillar.

In the next section two pillars were aligned close together in the center while on the left and right ends there were lone pillars. Either end would be a good path Tidus decided so he slashed quickly through the right side.

The third and final section had a mass of pillars bunched together and this time there was no open space. The clock was ticking and Tidus knew he couldn't cut through all those pillars. Tidus got a running start and leapt as high as he could. He did a front flip and flew over the mass of columns. As he landed on the other side Tidus completed the exercise.

"Time!" yelled Auron stopping the clock.

"How'd I do?" asked Tidus.

'Wow…57.10…not bad at all" said Tidus.

"Alright!" said Tidus. Tidus tossed his sword up a bit. It spun around in the air once and he caught the handle.

"You'd make a fine swordsman if you put your mind to it. You know your father used a sword like that before" said Auron.

"He did? You know it's hard to believe that dad was a guardian" said Tidus as he looked at the weapon in his hand.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" asked Auron as he looked over his dark glasses a bit.

"I don't know…dad just never really seemed to care about anything or anyone else…except blitzball…and drinking" said Tidus looking down a bit.

"Jecht is a man that has a hard time expressing those types of things" said Auron.

"Yeah whatever…hey the commercial is going to debut this evening" said Tidus changing the subject.

"That is good. I'll try and see if I can catch it" said Auron.

"If you don't see it then don't worry you'll have plenty of chances to see it I'm sure" said Tidus.

(Next Scene)

"Squall here is a package for you" said Quistis as she passed Squall in the hallway of the SeeD Garden.

Quistis held a very large and heavy looking package in both hands as she walked up to Squall.

"Whatever it is it is pretty heavy" said Quistis as she handed it to Squall.

Squall held it and looked at the address stamped on the top.

"It's from Eshtar…Squall…" said Quistis slowly.

Squall sighed and simply stared at the large box.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Quistis who was interested in seeing what was inside.

"I don't know….I guess I will later" said Squall staring at the package.

"Squall…you have to learn to forgive…he didn't know about you when he left. Just give him a chance ok?" asked Quistis with a smile.

"…Yeah I'll open it later. I have a few things to do now" said Squall.

"Ok then Squall. I'll talk to you later then" smiled Quistis.

Quistis walked away and Squall said nothing. The name on the address stamped on the large package read.

"Laguna Loire"

(Next Scene)

Hawk walked into the Cygnus motel and looked around the reception area.

"Well at least the place is still standing" thought Hawk.

"Hawk is that you?" asked Red as he came down the stairs.

"Yep it's me Red" said Hawk.

Red made it down the stairs and smiled as he saw Hawk.

"Everything alright at your convention?" asked Red.

"…It could have been better" said Hawk as he took his jacket off and set it on the desk. Hawk then began to look at some of the mail that had come through over the past few days.

"Hawk we really need to talk about something….it's something I can't hide from you anymore" said Red slowly.

Hawk turned around slowly and looked at Red. Little did Red know that Hawk already knew what he was going to say.

"Hawk I'm…." Red was interrupted by Hawk.

"Red turn around…" said Hawk.

"What? Hawk I'm really trying to tell you something important here and you're playing games…"

"Just turn your back" said Hawk interrupting again.

"-sigh- ok geez ok" said Red as he turned around.

In a flash of dark blue light Hawk turned into Alkarl. The dark blue energy swirled around his dark armor.

"Alkaiser!" said Alkarl.

Red turned around and was shocked to see Alkarl standing there.

"Hawk you're…!"

"Alkaiser you have much to learn about your abilities as a hero. I am here now to train you so that you can take down the Black X syndicate and punish them for their crimes against the world" said Alkarl.

"Well I'll be…" said Red with a big smile on his face.

(Next Scene)

Rikku and Riku walked in Square Park. Riku finally got out of the hospital and had almost completely recovered from the cactuar attack except for a few bandages that were on his arms. Rikku had gone to see himwhile he was in the hospital and the two enjoyed each others company very much. Rikku brought him a few Al Bhed Primers while he was there and taught him some words in Al Bhed.

"I heard the play went well. Hopefully I'll get to do something in the next one" said Riku.

"Yeah I'd like to see you up on that stage" smiled Rikku.

The two walked down a cobblestone pathway in the park. In the distance Maechen had a crowd of children around him that sat on the grass. They could overhear the children yelling to Maechen.

"Tell us a story!" said one of the children.

"Yes tell us the one about the brave fencer again" yelled another child.

"So you want to hear about the Brave Fencer Musashi do you?" asked Maechan.

"Yaaaaayy!" yelled the kids in unison.

"Long ago there was a young boy named Musashi. Musashi was brave and also a very skilled swordsman…." Maechen went on with the story as Rikku and Riku passed him. The children listened to Maechen's story intently unlike many older people that he told stories too…

"That man is always out here telling stories to people" said Riku.

"The kids really seem to be enjoying it" smiled Rikku.

"Oac drao tu (Yes they do)" said Riku in Al Bhed.

"Oh that was really good. I see you've been practicing" said Rikku with an even brighter smile.

"Yeah a little" laughed Riku.

"I like kids. Tonight me Yunie and Paine are going to baby sit Vidina. Oh gosh I just remembered I still have to introduce you to them even though they've already seen you on TV" said Rikku.

"Oh I'd like that. Who is Vidina?" asked Rikku.

"Vidina is our friends Wakka and Lulu's baby boy. He's so sweet he doesn't need all three of us to take care of him but we like spending time with him anyway" said Rikku.

"Wakka…isn't he the coach of the Auroch's?" asked Riku.

"Yep that's old tubby" laughed Rikku.

"Your cousin dates Tidus you said?" asked Riku.

"Yep" said Rikku.

"Cool. Tonight I'm helping some friends play matchmaker" said Riku.

"What?" asked Rikku.

"You remember Garnet, the girl with long black hair, and Zidane the guy with the tail? You met them at the hospital" said Riku.

"Oh yeah what about them?" asked Rikku.

"Well they like each other a lot. There just really shy about admitting it so the rest of us are going to give them a little subtle push" laughed Riku.

(Next Scene)

"Wow this resume is really impressive. You're a very gifted girl Lucca" said Cid.

Lucca stood in front of Cid in his shop. Cid stood there looking at her resume and was genuinely impressed.

"Someone with credentials like these should be working with some big company making the big bucks. Why do you want to work with me?" asked Cid.

"Well I have a lot of education but it couldn't hurt to have more experience. I think what I really need now is some hands on experience and a machine shop is the best place. Besides people say you're the greatest mechanic and even the greatest pilot in all of Gaia" said Lucca.

"Heh heh well you heard right young lady. You're hired. I need another assistant because my old one left. I look forward to working with you" said Cid. He reached out and shook hands with Lucca.

"Well Mr. Highwind thanks a lot I won't let you down" said Lucca with a big smile on her face.

"So you know anything about airship engines?" asked Cid.

(Next Scene)

Later that day after work Squall went back to his room in the SeeD Garden. His room was much larger than many of the other rooms in the Garden. SeeD members were not required to live at the Garden, for instance Quistis lived in the city, but since Squall was SeeD Commander he felt obligated to live there. Squall entered his room. He had set the package from Laguna on his bed earlier and now he was going to see what his father had sent him.

"Father…hard to actually call him that" thought Squall as he walked over to his bed.

Laguna Loire, now the president of Eshtar, left Squall's mother when she was pregnant with Squall. He left to go on a mission but he did not know that Squall had been born. Squall's mother Raine died shortly after his birth. Squall had had a hard time forgiving Laguna but over time he had begun to understand why he left and that he honestly didn't know about him being born. Squall picked up the large heavy package and set it on his desk that sat across from his bed.

"Let's see"

Squall tore away the brown paper wrappings to reveal a large black case. Squall opened it to see the most beautiful gunblade he had ever seen.

"This is…"

Squall picked it up by its hilt and stared at it in amazement. The blade was a light blue color and as Squall held it he noticed that it was so much lighter than his normal gunblade the Revolver.

"Lion Heart…"

Squall couldn't believe he held this rare gunblade model in his hands. It took Squall a moment to see that there were other things in the case. There was a letter that was folded and also a ring. Squall picked up the letter and read it.

_Squall,_

_How is everything in Square City? I hope you're taking care of yourself. Things in Eshtar are busy as always. Have you been hearing anything about the Gaia Summit? Well I have to be there representing Eshtar. Kiros and Ward and even Ellone will be there with me so hopefully it won't be extremely boring. I have a feeling sitting around talking politics with all those big wigs will bore me though. Maybe I'll be able to see you while I'm there. That is if you're not too busy working. _

_A few scientists here got the materials together to make the Lion Heart model for you. I hope you put it to good use. Also I know how much you like Griever, the legendary Guardian Force. A few months ago some historians discovered some ancient ruins on the outskirts of Eshtar. It was some sort of shrine to Griever the great lion or something. Anyway they found several artifacts including this ring. I hope you like it. Well no need to write back. I simply wanted to touch basis with you. Hopefully I can see you soon. Ellone told me to tell you hello.Take Care_

_Laguna_

_P.S Please say hello to Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie for me._

"Sis..."

Squall set the letter down and picked up the silver colored ring. The ring was in the shape of a lion with its mouth opened wide as if roaring. It was Griever a legendary Guardian Force that Squall had admired since he was younger. Squall stared at it for a few minutes. Something about it seemed to completely hold all of his attention as if he was in a trance. He finally snapped out of it and slipped the ring on his right ring finger. The silver ring fit perfectly on his finger. As Squall looked at the ring on his finger in his mind he heard the faint roar of a lion.

"Rooaaarrr…"

"Huh?"

(Next Scene)

Aya walked into the Square City Police Headquarters for the first time since she had been hospitalized. Aya was supposed to be taking a break from work since she had not really fully recovered yet. Her left arm was still in a sling. Aya simply could not sit at home and let this case go cold. Fuse happened to be in the reception area helping some other officers watch a few criminals that were in handcuffs. Fuse saw Aya walk in and immediately went to her.

"Aya go home" said Fuse.

"Fuse we need to work on this case!" yelled Aya.

"Aya the doctor wants you to rest. Now go home. You don't need to be stressing yourself out now. Go home and rest for a few weeks" said Fuse sternly.

"Just let me talk to the guy we arrested maybe I can get something out of him" said Aya trying to get Fuse to give in to her. Fuse walked up closer to her and smiled.

"You're so stubborn Aya. That's one of the things I like about you but you're not getting your way this time. If we pick up any leads on the case I'll definitely call you and let you know ok? Now go get some rest" said Fuse calmly.

"-sigh- alright Fuse whatever you say" said Aya.

One of the criminals in handcuffs was Lone Wolf the thief who Alkaiser convinced to turn himself in to the police.

"I'm prepared to atone for my crimes! I'm sorry for every watch, necklace, and thong that I have stolen in the past! Alkaiser has shown me the error of my ways!" yelled Lone Wolf randomly.

"Quiet!" yelled one of the officers to Lone Wolf.

"Did he say Alkaiser?" asked Aya. Aya remember that Alkaiser was the one who saved her life from Shuzer.

Aya walked up to Lone Wolf and began asking questions.

"What do you know about Alkaiser? You've met him?"

"Yes! He told me to turn myself in to the police and to atone for all of my crimes" said Lone Wolf.

"What are your crimes?" asked Aya.

"Stealing thongs and stuff" said Lone Wolf.

Aya sighed in frustration and held her head. By then Fuse had walked up beside her.

"So he has no affiliation with Black X?" asked Aya.

"Nope none at all" said Fuse.

"Black X? That a new type of thong? Sounds kinky…" said Lone Wolf.

Aya ignored Lone Wolf and began to leave the Police Headquarters.

"Remember take it easy Aya" yelled Fuse as she walked away.

She turned around and smiled and walked out of the door.

"She's not going to take it easy" thought Fuse.

"That Alkaiser person obviously knew about Black X. Maybe Alkaiser knows what their connection is to Shinra and what they are doing. There must be somewhere I can get a lead"

(Next Scene)

"Ok now if you girls have any trouble make sure that you call us ok?" said Lulu.

Lulu and Wakka stood at the front door and were about to leave. Yuna held Vidina and Paine and Rikku stood near her. Lulu and Wakka were going to enjoy a night out which was something that they didn't get to do very often.

"C'mon Lu the girls have it under control just relax ya?" said Wakka.

"Yes Lulu everything will be fine" smiled Yuna.

"Go on and have a fun time and we'll handle everything here!" said Rikku.

"-sigh- Alright then Wakka let's go. Bye Vidina mommy will be back soon" said Lulu reluctantly. She always worried about her baby boy.

Vidina giggled and smiled as his mother and father walked out the door.

"So what do you all want to do?" asked Rikku

"Let's watch a movie" said Paine.

"Ok we can do that after we feed Vidina and put him to bed" said Yuna.

"Hey Yuna isn't the commercial Tidus is supposed to be in going to be coming on soon?" asked Rikku looking down at her watch

"Oh yes I almost forgot! Quick turn to channel 13 I think that's the channel" said Yuna still bouncing Vidina in her arms.

They all sat down on the couch in the living room and Rikku grabbed the remote control.

"I can't believe Tidus is becoming such a big celebrity so fast!" said Rikku as she turned to channel 13.

"Too fast if you ask me…" said Paine.

"Oh I think this is it" said Yuna.

The commercial began.

(Oaka's Commercial)

The first scene of the commercial was a close up of Oaka and behind him was a black background. The camera zoomed in fairly close to his face.

" 'Ello there. Oaka at your service! If you shop at me stores you get the best prices and the best selection guaranteed! But why take my word for it? Here are some celebrities! Everyone knows that celebrities know what's best for you!"

The next scene showed Lenne walking through an aisle pushing a shopping cart. She then stopped pushing and began looking at some of the merchandise on the shelves. Tidus then walked up to her.

"Hey Lenne what's up?" asked Tidus with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh hello Tidus just doing some shopping. I love this place the prices are so low and the quality of each product is so great! It's a wonderful place to shop" said Lenne smiling at Tidus.

"I know. Oaka's is an awesome store. Whenever I'm not tearing it up in the blitz sphere I'm always ready to come here and shop!" said Tidus.

Lenne then held Tidus's right hand with her left. She put her right hand up to his face then kissed Tidus's right cheek. She held the kiss there for a few moments then stopped and smiled at Tidus.

"What was that for Lenne?" asked Tidus.

"For being such a great blitzer and a smart shopper!" laughed Lenne.

The two of them stared at the camera with the cheesiest grins in the world. The scene then went back to Oaka's face.

"Well ladies and gents there you have it! If you come to Oaka's you get great quality products with extra low prices. Everyone knows celebrities are a reliable source of information so listen to them! Come on down and I guarantee you'll save a bunch o' gil or my names not Oaka the XXIII!

(End Commercial)

Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and even Vidina sat there quiet for a moment. Yuna's eyes had widened and she was shocked that Lenne had kissed Tidus like that. She thought that maybe it was something the director had told her to do but still a part of her was angry and a little jealous.

"Well umm it was a….ok I got nothing" said Paine trying to find something to say about the commercial.

"Are we really supposed to believe that Lenne shops at Oaka's?" asked Rikku.

"I know that is pretty unbelievable but I'm sure their sales will grow simply because she appeared in the commercial"

"…and then what was up with her kissing Tidus like that? Was that part even necessary?" asked Rikku.

"I know that part was…" Paine stopped in mid sentence when she noticed that Yuna had gotten very quiet.

Yuna sat there not saying a word. Her face looked a little sad and confused. She still had Vidina in her arms. Vidina reached out and touched her face with his tiny hands. It was like he knew she was upset about something and was trying to comfort her.

"Yunie? You ok? Was it the kiss?" asked Rikku.

"He told me Lenne was going to be in the commercial but he didn't say anything about that…hmm maybe I'm overreacting. It was only a peck on the cheek.

The kiss had actually seemed more than a simple peck on the cheek. Although the kiss had been on the cheek the way Lenne kissed him was in a very romantic way. This really upset Yuna.

"No Yunie don't bottle up your feelings if you feel angry just say so" said Rikku.

"No I'm fine. I'm just going to start making Vidina's dinner now" said Yuna as she got up from the couch. She said she was fine but her face didn't show it. She passed Vidina to Rikku and began walking into the kitchen.

"You want some help?" asked Paine.

"No I can handle it" said Yuna as she walked into the kitchen.

As Yuna looked through the cupboard for Vidina's food she felt very bad. A small tear streamed down her face and she wiped it off quickly.

"Why am I so upset? It was only a simple kiss…" said Yuna trying to convince herself.

(Next Scene)

Aeris walked out of one of Oaka's stores carrying a small paper bag. As she stepped out into the street she noticed Tifa walking up carrying several flyers in her hands.

"Hey Aeris how are you?" asked Tifa.

"Hey Tifa what are you up to?" asked Aeris.

"Oh the club is almost ready for business! I'm putting up some flyers around the city because we're going to have the grand opening pretty soon!" said Tifa excitedly.

"That is great Tifa I'm glad you're finally getting to do what you want to do. I know you'll love being in business for yourself. I know I love it. Hey give me a few of those I'll put some up in Wall Market tommorow" said Aeris.

"Wow thanks" said Tifa as she gave Aeris a few flyers.

Aeris looked at the flyers.

"Tifa's 7th Heaven now that is a great name" complimented Aeris.

"Thanks, be sure to tell Cloud when he gets back if you see him before I do. Shouldn't he be back soon?" asked Tifa.

"Well I think so…but…Cloud and I aren't seeing each other anymore…" said Aeris.

Tifa was sort of shocked to hear that but she downplayed it.

"Oh well are you too still friends at least?" asked Tifa.

"Oh yes of course we are! It just seemed like we were better as friends" said Aeris.

"Oh I see" said Tifa.

"Wasn't that how you felt with him?" asked Aeris.

"Umm…yeah we were just better as friends…" said Tifa somewhat unconvincingly.

"Poor Cloud always getting the "friends" line. So how are you and that Rude guy doing?" asked Aeris.

"Well things are ok I guess. I haven't talked to him in the last few days because he's been out of town on business" said Tifa.

"Do you think he could be…the one?" asked Aeris smiling and batting her eyes like a silly school girl.

"Ha ha Aeris you're so silly" laughed Tifa.

"Seriously though what do you think?" asked Aeris more seriously this time.

"Well…honestly… I don't really know for sure. It still feels like there is still a part of him that he's hiding from me. I guess I'll have to see if things change in the near future" said Tifa.

"I see. Well Tifa it was nice talking to you. I have to get home and get some rest now" said Aeris.

"Ok Aeris thanks for taking some flyers" said Tifa.

"Oh no problem"

The two smiled and waved good bye and went on their way.

"I wonder if she'll ever admit to herself that she really likes Cloud?" thought Aeris.

"I wonder if Cloud is ok…"thought Tifa.

(Next Scene)

"Oh my….geez that was a long walk!" said Zack

Zack fell to the ground panting. Cloud tried to help him up but he was pretty exhausted as well. They thought the walk would only take them until the morning but in fact the distance was longer than they thought and it was well into the evening. The sun was starting to set.

"Just let me rest for a minute" said Zack as he leaned against a rock.

"Ok I need a break too" said Cloud as he sat down on the ground.

They had made their way out of the grassy plains and into an area that looked more like a desert. The dirt was a reddish color and all around them were several red hills. High in the hills Zack and Cloud could see a settlement of some sort that looked like it was built into the hills. At the very top was a very large observatory.

"We're almost there" said Cloud looking toward the settlement.

"Yeah let's get going. Hopefully we can get some free food or something I'm beat man" said Zack picking himself slowly off the ground.

Cloud got up too and they began walking up a winding dirt path that looked like it led to the settlement.

"It's a wonder we haven't been attacked by any fiends" said Cloud.

-RAAAAAAAAAR-

Cloud and Zack heard a loud noise over their heads.

"You had to jinx us…" said Zack.

"Sorry…" said Cloud.

"Run!" yelled Zack.

The two bolted up the path as fast as they could and a huge bird like creature swooped down and tried to grab them. The creature had a lion's body but the wings and head of an eagle. It was a Griffin and apparently it was looking to have Cloud and Zack for dinner. The Griffin landed on all fours and gave another loud cry.

-RAAAAAAAAAR-

Cloud and Zack continued to run as fast as they could. The Griffin spread its wings out and flew in the air to cut Cloud and Zack off. They ran around a curve in the path that went to the left but the Griffin swooped down and cut them off.

"Damn! I'm not gonna be bird food!" yelled Zack.

Zack picked up a stone and threw it. The stone hit the Griffin in its beak. The Griffin screeched but it didn't do much damage at all. In fact it just made it mad.

"Ok that didn't work…"

"Zack look out!" yelled Cloud.

Cloud pushed Zack out of the way and jumped to his left as the Griffin quickly leapt at them and stuck its sharp front claws down in the ground. Cloud and Zack were sprawled across the ground and the Griffin stood over them. It looked like the end when suddenly they heard a howl from the hill above them.

-AWOOOOOOO-

Zack, Cloud, and even the Griffin looked up on the hill. On the hill there was a lion like creature with fiery red fur. On its head a few feathers were adorned and the tip of its tail lit up like fire as it switched about. The creature leapt off the hill with its claws extended and landed on the Griffin's back.

This lion creature was smaller than the Griffin but it still seemed to have the upper hand as it scratched and bit the neck of the Griffin. The Griffin bucked about trying to get it off its back while Cloud and Zack watched them fight.

"That thing helping us?" asked Cloud.

"Or maybe it wants to eat us for itself" said Zack.

As Cloud watched the lion creature he felt a sense of familiarity about it. Somehow he knew that it had come to help them and that it meant them no harm.

The lion creature leapt off the Griffin's back and landed in front of Zack and Cloud. The Griffin backed up a bit as the lion creature snarled and showed its teeth. The Griffin had had enough it seemed. It leapt into the air and flew off screeching along the way.

"It saved us" said Zack.

The lion creature turned around and faced Zack and Cloud. Its right eye had a scar across it and several hairs on its mane were braided with multi colored beads. On the ankles of all its legs were some grey colored bracelets. The creature sat on its hind legs and stared at them. After a moment it spoke.

"Are you two alright?" asked the creature.

Zack was shocked that the creature spoke but for some reason Cloud was not.

"Whoa it talked!" yelled Zack.

"…I always get that reaction from outsiders…you'd think in a world inhabited by so many strange and unexplainable things like magic and what not my being able to speak would not be so….unbelievable" said the creature.

"Thanks for you help. I'm Cloud"

"Yeah thanks a lot that thing would have probably gotten us if you hadn't showed up. Sorry if I offended you I just wasn't expecting you to talk. I'm Zack by the way"

"I'm Nanaki. You're in Cosmo Canyon now. You look very tired" said the creature now identified as Nanaki.

"Yes we've been walking all night and day" said Cloud.

"Yeah we're pretty hungry too" said Zack rubbing his stomach

"Well, follow me to the village and we'll get you something to eat. I'll also introduce you to my Grandpa" said Nanaki.

Nanaki turned around and began bounding up the path toward the Cosmo Canyon settlement and Cloud and Zack ran close behind him. Nanaki bounded easily over the rocky pathway and Cloud and Zack tried to keep up with him as best they could. Before long the three were at the top of the path. A few steps led up to the settlement of Cosmo Canyon. Red bounded up the steps swishing his fiery tail. A man stood at the entrance to Cosmo Canyon.

"Hello Nanaki" said the man

"Hello. These two are lost so I brought them here to eat and rest" said Nanaki who was now sitting on his hind legs.

"Oh I see. I'll go get Bugenhagen. Show them around Nanaki" said the man.

The man ran off into the settlement and up some stairs. Nanaki led Cloud and Zack into the village. As Zack and Cloud looked around they saw that the entire village was chiseled into the sides of the mountain.

"Wow this place is awesome" said Zack.

"Amazing…" said Cloud as they followed Nanaki.

"This is Cosmo Canyon. People come from all over to study and learn more about the planet" said Nanaki.

Toward the center of the village some people sat around a large campfire.

"What's that?" asked Cloud.

"That's Cosmo Candle. The flame never goes out…it went out once when…well never mind…" said Nanaki holding his head down.

"Ho ho ho Nanaki who are your friends?" said a voice behind them.

Cloud, Zack, and Nanaki turned around to see an old man floating down the steps. The old man had no legs but some strange half circular device was attached to the lower portion of his body which allowed him to hover above the ground. His beard was very white and long. He wore a light green long sleeve robe. He laughed as he floated near the group.

"This is my grandpa Bugenhagen" said Nanaki.

"That's your grandpa? I didn't expect him to be…" said Zack.

"Human?" asked Nanaki.

"Ho ho ho grandpa is simply a term of respect. I'm the elder of this village. Although you could say that I'm a grandpa to young Nanaki. I've known him every since he was a cub"

"Grandpa I'm 48 years old now I'm not that young anymore" said Nanaki.

"48 years old?" asked Zack.

"Yes. Nanaki's species has excellent longevity. They are able to live for hundreds of years. He is still young though. The age of 48 would be equivalent to that of a human teenager. You thought he was an adult didn't you? Ho ho ho he is very deep and quiet like an adult but there is still much that he needs to learn" laughed Bugenhagen

"Aww grandpa…I want to be an adult…" said Nanaki reclining on his hind legs and lowering his head.

"I'm Cloud"

"I'm Zack"

"Well it certainly is nice to meet you. I should like to talk to you more but you look very tired and hungry. Nanaki have the inn keeper prepare them a meal and offer them beds for the night. We shall talk more in the morning" said Bugenhagen.

Bugenhagen floated off and went back up the steps. Nanaki walked off toward the Inn.

"This way" said Nanaki.

Zack and Cloud followed him to the inn.

"Man I'm starved I could eat anything right now" said Zack.

"Yeah me too" said Cloud.

Cloud continued to look around the village and deep down he felt a sense of familiarity about the place.

(End Chapter 17)

Thanks for the reviews. Nanaki/ Red XIII has made his debut finally! I always did like him. Tifa's club is going to open pretty soon. Hawk finally revealed himself to Alkaiser and Aya is stubborn and it looks like she isn't going to give up so easily. Riku is out of the hospital and in on Vivi's plan while Maechen is still telling stories. He was talking about Musashi from Brave Fencer Musashi. Lucca is back and she's taken Clouds old job. It was a request that she be put back in the story but I had planned to bring her back like that anyway. Squall has been given the Lion heart and a Griever ring as a gift from his father. We'll certainly learn more on that in the future. Yuna didn't like that commercial too much but then again I don't blame her. Next time we'll see exactly what Vivi has planned and also a lot of other things. Thank you all for sticking with me this long I certainly appreciate it and will try my best to write the best story that I can for your enjoyment.


	18. Chapter 18

Over 100 reviews! Here's an extra long chapter to celebrate!

Chapter 18

"Why did you want me to get extra dressed up tonight Vivi?" asked Zidane.

Zidane buttoned a long sleeve dress shirt. He also wore a pair of khaki pants and looked really nice.

"What's wrong with looking nice sometimes?" asked Vivi.

"Well I'm just wondering because we never get dressed up like this to go out. What's the occasion?" asked Zidane buttoning the final button on his shirt.

Vivi pretended not to hear him as he walked into his bed room.

"Umm ok…" said Zidane somewhat puzzled.

Vivi went into his room and shut the door. He then picked up the phone and called Kairi's cell phone. After a few rings she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" answered Kairi on the other end.

"Kairi! Zidane's getting really suspicious as to why he has to dress fancy. He keeps asking me all these questions about what we are doing tonight and I don't know what to say. Zidane knows when I'm not telling the truth" whispered Vivi hoping that Zidane couldn't hear him.

"Yeah I know. I'm at Garnet's place now and she's been wondering what we're doing. I told her we were going to take Riku out someplace fancy to eat since he's out of the hospital. She bought it" whispered Kairi.

"Ah that's a good one! Yeah I'll tell him that" said Vivi.

"Vivi please try to sound as convincing as possible. I don't want him to be all suspicious" pleaded Kairi.

"Ok ok I'll try. Say did we get the carriage?" asked Vivi.

"Yep Riku and Sora should be getting it ready courtesy of Tobli and the chocobo's courtesy of Lucil, Elma, and Clasko" said Kairi.

"Great, after a romantic night like this there is no way they could not tell each other how they feel" said Vivi.

"Ok Vivi, I'll see you later" said Kairi.

"Ok bye"

Vivi hung up the phone then walked back out into the living room. Zidane stood in front of a full length mirror and straightened up a bit. He turned around and looked at Vivi.

"Hey Vivi you must not have heard when I asked earlier. What's the occasion?" asked Zidane.

"Oh we're taking Riku to a fancy restaurant to celebrate him getting out of the hospital" said Vivi as convincingly as he could. Zidane seemed to believe him though.

"Oh ok sounds great" said Zidane turning around and looking in the mirror again.

"-phew-" thought Vivi.

(Next Scene)

Kairi hung up her cell phone after talking to Vivi as she sat on Garnet's extremely comfortable couch. Garnet walked toward the couch wearing a beautiful red dress.

"You look wonderful!" said Kairi genuinely admiring Garnet's dress.

Garnet twirled around and modeled it a bit then they both giggled.

"Thanks. Are the others going to meet us at the restaurant?" asked Garnet.

"Oh yeah I was just talking to Vivi. He and Zidane are going to meet us there and so is Riku and Sora" said Vivi as she got up from the couch.

"Oh ok then. Are you ready?" asked Garnet.

"Yep let's go" said Kairi.

The two young ladies left the apartment and prepared to go to the "restaurant".

(Next Scene)

About a half hour later Zidane and Vivi were in the back seat of a taxi.

"The restaurant is near Square Park?" asked Zidane.

"Umm yeah it's somewhere near there everyone just wants to meet at the park" said Vivi.

"Hmm I don't remember any fancy restaurants near there. Theres that one diner but it's not really fancy at all and why are we meeting at the park? Couldn't we simply meet at the restaurant?" asked Zidane scratching his head.

"Geez I wish he would stop being so suspicious!" thought Vivi.

(Next Scene)

Garnet drove her car down the street while Kairi put on some finishing touches to her makeup in the mirror.

"Why did they want to meet at Square Park?" asked Garnet.

"Oh I don't really know. I think Sora and Riku just want to walk around the park and talk for a bit before we go eat" said Kairi very convincingly.

"Oh..ok" said Garnet.

Meanwhile in the center of Square Park Sora and Riku stood beside a carriage drawn by two white chocobos. Clasko sat at the front of the carriage in the driver's seat. It was night time and several stars twinkled in the sky. It wasn't cold out so the weather was just perfect.

"Wow if Zidane and Garnet don't hit it off after this I don't know what else to do" said Riku.

"Yeah this is going to be one romantic night for them. Hey thanks again for the chocobo's Clasko and for driving" said Sora.

"It's my pleasure. I love working with chocobo's" said Clasko. Clasko hopped off the driver seat and went to feed the white chocobos some green's that he had in a sack.

-Waaaark-

The chocobos seemed to enjoy the greens and Clasko petted them both on their necks.

"They should be here soon" said Sora looking down at his watch.

"Yep there they are" said Riku pointing.

Vivi and Zidane approached from the west end of the park while Garnet and Kairi came from the east end. Soon they all met in the center.

"Hi everyone" smiled Kairi.

"Hey" said Riku.

"Hey there" said Sora smiling and putting his arm around Kairi.

"Hey Riku good to see you back" said Zidane.

"Yeah it's good to be back" said Riku.

"Glad you're better" smiled Garnet.

Both Garnet and Zidane noticed the big carriage there but they seemed to be the only one's puzzled by it.

"So um…we going to eat now?" asked Zidane.

Everyone except Zidane and Garnet began to laugh.

"Um what's so funny?" asked Garnet.

"Well we're probably going to grab something quick to eat but you and Zidane have some other plans" said Riku.

Riku began pulling Garnet toward the carriage and Vivi did the same to Zidane.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Zidane.

Soon he and Garnet stood in front of each other near the carriage.

"Do you know what's going on here?" asked Zidane.

"No clue" said Garnet.

"Well we had to do something" said Kairi.

"About what?" asked Garnet.

"Finding a way to get you two to admit to each other how you feel" said Vivi.

Garnet and Zidane looked at each other and blushed.

"So we are going to get out of your way and let you two have some alone time. You two are always with us and have never gotten a chance to talk by yourselves" said Riku.

"Have a nice night" said Sora.

Zidane stared at Vivi.

"I knew you were up to something! I'm going to get you Vivi" laughed Zidane.

"Nah I think you'll be thanking me" laughed Vivi.

"All aboard!" yelled Clasko from the driver seat.

Vivi, Riku, Sora, and Kairi waved goodbye and began to leave the park. Zidane and Garnet were left standing by the carriage.

"Well may as well have fun with it. After you my lady" said Zidane giving a little bow.

Garnet giggled and he helped her up into the carriage then he climbed in behind her.

"Alright then a few laps around the park" said Clasko.

Clasko was the driver but he didn't use any whipsto direct the chocobo's. He was so good with chocobo's that all he had to do was speak to them and they would listen. Soon the chocobo's began trotting around the park. Zidane and Garnet were quiet at first. It was a pretty awkward situation but soon they began talking.

"It's amazing how the chocobo's just listen to whatever he says" said Garnet trying to break the ice.

"Yeah that's really cool" agreed Zidane.

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence then Zidane began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Garnet with a grin on her face.

"The way we are acting now you'd think we just met" laughed Zidane.

Garnet laughed at the thought too.

"Yeah well this is somewhat awkward. I can't believe they tricked us like that" said Garnet.

"Hmm well we could find a way to pay them back later if you want" laughed Zidane.

"Maybe…" smiled Garnet.

Garnet looked up at the sky as they rounded a corner and turned to the left. The sky was clear and every star could be seen clearly. Zidane looked up at the sky as well then he began to think. He thought about the play and the message behind it. He knew it was now or never.

"Garnet I've flown over the chocobo's nest…err I mean I….I really like you" stuttered Zidane.

Garnet giggled and Zidane just smiled.

"Zidane I really like you too…I guess I just didn't know how to tell you" said Garnet looking down at the seat. There was actually a good bit of space between them.

"When I first met you I wanted to be the lead in the play with you just so I could be near you" said Zidane scooting a little closer. Garnet looked up at him.

"Really?" asked Garnet smiling.

"Yeah remember when I stormed out of the place when Tobli said I was going to be a hunchback peasant? That was because I really wanted that part with you and also I didn't want to look like some poor loser in front of you" said Zidane.

"I never thought that about you. You always seemed really nice" said Garnet scooting a little closer.

"Yeah I realized that. I realized the only thing that exceeds your outer beauty is your inner beauty" said Zidane scooting a little closer.

Garnet seemed shocked that he said that. She had never heard anyone say something like that to her. It felt like her heart just melted away. She hugged Zidane wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his chest. Zidane felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest as he hugged Garnet. She looked up at him and the two began to kiss.

The chocobo drawn carriage moved at a moderate pace through the cobblestone pathway of the park lit by several lamps. There were a few other people in the park that night. There was always someone in Square Park enjoying its peaceful setting. As the carriage continued down the pathway a few people sitting on park benches saw a happy couple embracing one another in the passenger seat and they smiled to themselves.

"Wow that was quick" said Vivi.

Vivi, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood on the outskirts of the park. Vivi held a large pair of binoculars and spied on Garnet and Zidane.

"I would have figured they would have gone at least another fifteen minutes of awkward silence before they started making out" said Vivi looking through the binoculars.

"They're kissing? Let me see!" said Riku.

"No it's my turn Riku" said Kairi reaching for the binoculars.

Kairi grabbed the binoculars quickly and looked through them.

"Aww that's so sweet" giggle Kairi.

"My turn!" said Riku grabbing the binoculars.

"Hey I wasn't finished!" said Kairi.

"Oh yeah that is sweet" smiled Riku as he looked through the binoculars.

Sora took them next.

"Well they finally hit it off. We've done a good thing today" said Sora.

"Maybe we should really leave them and go get something to eat….I'm getting pretty hungry" said Vivi.

(Next Scene)

Zell sat across his bed that night and talked to his good friend Princess Marle in Guardia on the phone.

"So you're really coming to the Gaia Summit?" asked Zell.

"Yes. My parents want me to start taking a more diplomatic role. –sigh- I know it's going to be so boring…but Crono is going to come with me so we can all hang out together" said Marle on the other end

"Yeah that'd be great" said Zell.

"My friend Lucca moved out to Square City. She told me she finally got a job working at some machine shop so we could grab her and have some fun" said Marle sounding very excited as she spoke.

"That name sounds familiar to me for some reason" said Zell.

"Well she was on Termidate recently. That idiot cut her in the first round I was so mad!" yelled Marle.

"Oh yeah that's where I saw her" said Zell.

"Yeah Lucca is great and she's brilliant too. Oh yeah we could bring along your new girlfriend too!" said Marle.

"Well she's not my girlfriend Marle…" said Zell.

"Well whatever you call her…"girlfriend" or just "girl friend" I want to meet her so she's going to hang with us!" said Marle.

"Heh heh ok Marle" laughed Zell.

"She sounds really nice though" said Marle.

"Yeah she is" said Zell.

"Well I have to go and get some rest Zell. Oh yeah Crono says "hi"" said Marle.

"Crono said it?" asked Zell.

"Well no he just nodded his head but I know what he means" said Marle.

"Ok well tell him I said hey. Talk to you later Marle" said Zell.

"Bye Zell"

(Next Scene)

Seiferwas sprawled across a strange stone altar in a very dark place. His shirt was off and his eyes were wide open staring straight up to the ceiling but he didn't seem awake at all. Out of the darkness Ultimecia appeared holding a silver chalice and stood over Seifer. She smiled very sinisterly and then ran her index finger across his chest.

"My knight…filled with hate. You are now ready to receive great power…" said Ultimecia.

Ultimecia dipped her left hand into the cup which was filled with blood. It's probably best that one never know from what the blood came. She began smearing the blood on Seifer's chest. After a few dips and smearing the letter "C" was made on his chest.

"Power enough to destroy those SeeDs and rule this word by my side. The Shinra really think I'll stay loyal to them. After SeeD is gone nothing shall stand in my way" laughed Ultimecia.

Ultimecia backed away a bit and the smeared blood on Seifer's chest began to glow.

"Catoblepas…I give you a host filled with pure hate and anger. This boy will provide you with the negative energy you so crave in exchange for the destruction of his enemies!" screamed Ultimecia raising the cup over her head.

The letter on Seifer's chest began to glow bright red. Above the altar a red cloud like mist began to form and soon the face of some ghastly creature appeared. Only the creatures head could be seen through the red mist. It was a lion like beast with black fur and several patches of red over its face. It had a white mane and two incredibly long horns protruded from the top of its head.

"Sorceress…you have provided a suitable host to junction with me…his hate and resentment… will nourish me" growled the Evil Guardian Force known as Catoblepas.

"Indeed Catoblepas" said Ultimecia.

"RAAAGGHRR" for no reason at all Catoblepas yelled. It was more like a yell of pain.

"What is it?" asked Ultimecia.

"My enemy…he has awakened as well…he is near…"

(Next Scene)

Yuffie and Auron had another one of their night time practices on the roof of the gym.

"Now concentrate all your energy…focus…try it now…" said Auron standing off to the side.

"Ok" said Yuffie.

Yuffie prepared to do a technique Auron had been trying to teach her for a while. It was a technique of pure skill requiring no materia which was what Auron wanted to teach Yuffie.

"Here we go!" yelled Yuffie.

Yuffie hurled her shuriken straight out in front of her. Normally the shuriken would come back to her like a boomerang but this time it flew a few feet and stopped in mid air twirling very quickly.

"Concentrate! Control it!" yelled Auron.

Yuffie concentrated very hard. Auron had taught her to use her own internal energy to control the shuriken. Yuffie held her hand out and concentrated. She tilted her hand to the side and the spinning shuriken turned vertically. She then lifted her arm and it flew straight in the air. Next she brought her arm closer to her and it flew back to her. As it got closer Yuffie made circles with her arm and it flew around her like a moon in orbit. Yuffie then held her arm and the shuriken flew back into her hand. Yuffie spun around with joy and almost fell over as she did it.

"I did it!" yelled Yuffie.

"Yes. You finally did it…and to think you learned that without relying on materia" said Auron.

"Yeah yeah old man you made your point materia is bad blah blah" said Yuffie.

"No I never said materia is bad. Materia is actually a good tool in combat but it is no replacement for actual combat skill. It only complements the ability a fighter already possesses"

"So I can keep stealing materia then?" asked Yuffie.

"No, but you can buy some and use it in conjunction with the fighting skills you've learned" said Auron.

"…I'm just going to steal it when you're not looking…" said Yuffie under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Auron.

"I said I'm hungy let's start…cooking! Heh heh"

(Next Scene)

"Mr. President we have reports from Ansem and Kuja on Mt. Gagazet. The weapon is almost fully operational. There have been no set backs" said Heidegger.

Heidegger stood in front of the President's desk and reported

"Scarlet and Tseng have gone to deliver the equipment and the attack plans to Kefka" continued Heidegger.

"Why didn't you send more of the Turks with them?" asked the President.

"Reno and Rude are on their way to the hospital in this city. They received injuries while overseeing the last SOLDIER recruiting. Elena is finishing the assignment of deploying beacons here in the city. I assumed that you wanted to get the delivery made as quickly as possible" replied Heidegger

"No worries. They would be fools to try and double cross us" said the President as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's a good thing we finished the experiments on the Exit Materia before Vincent stole it from the lab or manufacturing the equipment would not be complete Gyah Gyah Gyah. Mr. President I just have to say. I'm glad Vincent killed Doctor Hojo. He really annoyed me" said Heidegger

"I understand what you mean Heidegger. His experiments were no longer benefiting this company. Shinra is well on its way to world domination and he was only concerned with scientific breakthroughs" said Shinra.

"Remember all those years ago when he tried to experiment on those lion looking animals out west?" asked Heidegger.

"Yes he nearly got himself killed by the locals. We've had our share of stupid executives. I guess it is best we are rid of them now" said the President.

"Gyah Gyah that reminds me of Reeve leaving all this money and power to be the voice of Cait Sith in that dumb television show Gyah Gyah Gyah" laughed Heidegger.

(Next Scene)

The next morning Yuna woke up feeling a little better. She had been upset about the commercial when she went to bed the night before but somehow a good nights rest seems to wash away some pain when you wake up in the morning. As she got out of bed she could hear some commotion in the living room. As she walked out she saw Rikku and Paine sorting through some mail on the coffee table as they sat on the couch. Rikku pulled a blue spherical object out of a box. She turned around and looked at Yuna as she entered the room.

"Yunie we got mail! Here's something from Kimahri for you and I got this sphere from pops" said Rikku.

Yuna sat down on the couch and Paine handed her the letter from Kimahri. Kimahri is the Ronso Elder now but when Yuna was a little girl he looked after her when she went to Besaid Island to live. Yuna openedthe letterand began to read it out loud to Paine and Rikku.

_Yuna,_

_Kimahri hope Yuna safe. Kimahri protect Yuna but Kimahri know Yuna can take care of Yuna. Kimahri must do duty as Ronso Elder. Kimahri must come to Gaia Summit. Mt. Gagazet tell Kimahri to go, bring Ronso Youth, help protect Gaia. Kimahri not know what mountain mean by "protect Gaia" but Kimahri know that mountain not wrong. Kimahri come to Gaia Summit._

_Kimahri_

"Oh great we get to see Kimahri again" said Rikku excitedly.

"He's actually going to leave the mountain? I thought he had to stay there?" asked Paine.

"He says the mountain told him to go. They believe the spirit of the mountain speaks to them and hold anything it says in high regard. If Kimahri believes that the mountain told him to come here then he would never disobey the mountain. It'll be great to see him again" said Yuna.

"Show us what your dad sent you Rikku" said Paine.

"He sent me a sphere recording" said Rikku as she activated the device. Soon an image was projected above the blue orb.

(Sphere Recording)

A muscular bald head man adjusted the camera then backed away from it a bit. This was Cid, Rikku's father. Cid then looked into the camera and spoke.

"Hey ya kiddo how's things in Square City? Things are going alright here on Bikanel. Your brother is still a weirdo"

In the background Rikku's brother also named Brother stood in the back ground and made faces. He was sort of strange looking with a small blonde mohawk and what looked like some sort of makeup caked over his eyes.

"Father I am not weirdo! AHHHH! Oui'na dra faetu! (You're the weirdo)" yelled Brother

"Beba tufh! (Pipe down)" yelled Cid.

Brother then walked up and began looking in the camera his face took up the whole screen he was so close.

"Ooooo is this thing on? I am Brother, leader of the Gullwings!" yelled Brother striking several poses and flapping his wings like a bird.

"Get out of the way with all that confounded flapping! I'm trying to send a message to Rikku!" yelled Cid trying to push his strange son out of the way.

"Rikku? That means Yuna's there! Yuna!" Brother stuck his face into the camera once again.

"Yuna has my speaking has gotten better? I learned just for you!" yelled Brother.

Cid finally pushed Brother out of the way.

"Get out now!" yelled Cid

"Fine then byndobuuban (party pooper)" said Brother walking away.

Cid tried to go on talking.

"Well I wanted to tell you girls that I'm going to have to fly in for the Gaia Summit soon and…" Cid had been interrupted again this time Brother brought his friends Buddy and Shinra.

Shinra the young boy wearing a face mask and full body suit walked up to the camera and Buddy followed.

"This thing on?" asked Buddy tapping the camera lense

"Hah this thing pales in comparison to my inventions" said Shinra

"Yuna check out my muscles!" yelled Brother.

"That's it I'm going to choke ever last one of you if you don't get out now!" yelled Cid as he ran after them all. They ran and knocked over the camera which caused a lot of static and ended the projection there.

(End sphere recording)

Rikku sat there holding her head embarrassed.

"Well if it had turned out any different I would have been more surprised" said Paine.

"Well at least they are doing well" said Yuna.

"-sigh- yeah I guess so" said Rikku.

"Yuna what's up with Brother's crush on you?" asked Paine.

"-sigh- I don't know. We're cousins though so I'm kind of confused by that myself. Anyway I need to get ready to go to class" said Yuna.

(Next Scene)

Far far away from Square City Vincent walked through a heavily wooded area. It was morning and he could hear the birds chirping in the tree tops as they carriedout their morning duties. Vincent thought about Quistis as he walked. He wanted very much to go back to her and wondered when and how could he get back to her. Suddenly the peacefulness of the woods and the chirping of the birds became drowned out by the sound of an approaching helicopter.

"A helicopter?" thought Vincent

Vincent looked up and saw a Shinra helicopter pass low over head.

"Are they after me?" thought Vincent as tried to remain out of sight.

The helicopter continued on north so Vincent began running after it to see where it was headed. He jumped over large exposed tree roots and pushed his way through bushes. He got to the edge of a cliff and looked over.

"What is this" thought Vincent as he looked out into the lower valley.

A large military camp was set up in the valley. Several tents and makeshift facilities were there and soldiers wearing brown uniforms walked about. Vincent noticed several strange war machines throughout the camp. These machines were large with two legs to walk on and two arms. Each machine was controlled by one person that sat in the center cockpit.A fleet of Shinra helicopters descended on the camp.

"Those aren't Shinra troops in the camp" thought Vincent as he looked.

In the distance Shinra could see Scarlet and another man get out of the lead helicopter. The man with Scarlet had long dark hair and was dressed like a Turk.

"That's Tseng with Scarlet" thought Vincent as he recognized former Shinra colleagues.

There were a few Shinra soldiers with them and they began moving several packages into the camp. A strange man with what looked like clown makeup caked on his face greeted Scarlet and Tseng.

"What is this?" Vincent was very confused by what he saw but now behind him he heard a few twigs snapping and he knew someone was sneaking up on him. Vincent reach in his coat and pulled out his pistol.

As he turned around and aimed his gun he was saw a man with a long sword drawn. The man was older with long dark hair that was in a pony tail and dark clothing.

"Drop thy weapon foul empire knave or you shall feel the fury that is my blade!" said the man.

"Drop your weapon or feel the fury that is my….bullets" said Vincent coldly as he continued to aim his gun at the man. Neither one moved they simply kept their eyes fixed on one another.

"Cyan cut it out"

A voice from the woods came along with some ruffling and soon a young man with a bandana tied around his head emerged along side him was an attractive woman with long blonde hair. She held a sword in her hand.

"He's obviously not one of them" said the young man.

"Sir Locke art thou certain of this?" asked the dark haired man now identified as Cyan.

"Yeah just look at him. He's not one of them what do you think Celes?" asked the young man named Locke.

Celes the young blonde woman looked at Vincent then she agreed.

"He's not one of them" said Celes.

"See Celes agrees Cyan and she should know. Now put your sword down and you put your gun down we mean you no harm" said Locke.

"If thou insist" said Cyan lowering his weapon.

Vincent slowly lowered his weapon after Cyan finally lowered his.

"I'm Locke, this is Celes, and our noble friend here is Cyan"

"I'm Vincent. What's going on down there? Who are the Shinra meeting with down there?" asked Vincent.

"Those are troops from the Gesthal Empire. They're a nasty bunch" said Locke.

"No wonder the Shinra are doing business with them then. I used to work for them so I know when they do business it usually means a lot of other people get hurt" said Vincent who by now had finally put his gun into his coat.

"You know a lot about them then. Vincent I think we could use your help. The Empire is up to something. They've been semi-hostile toward the kingdom of Figaro over the past few years but we get the feeling they are planning something big and global. We work for the kingdom of Figaro under King Edgar himself and we've been spying on them for the past few months now trying to figure out what they are doing" said Locke.

"They're camped in the middle of nowhere with a large military force. There's nothing here." said Vincent.

"Tis odd indeed" added Cyan.

"They are definitely ready to attack but they haven't moved in weeks and they aren't near anything. This is more than a training exercise" said Celes.

"Celes used to be apart of them but now she's on our side. Vincent please come back with us to our camp. There's a lot we need to discuss and I think you can help us a great deal"

"If it involves stopping the Shinra then I'm all for it" said Vincent.

So Vincent followed Locke, Cyan, and Celes back to their camp.

(Next Scene)

Cloud and Zack woke up that morning in Cosmo Canyon feeling really refreshed. The inn keeper had given them a good meal and they felt wonderful. The walked out of the Inn into the morning air of Cosmo Canyon.

"The air here is so clean and pure. It makes me feel really energized" said Cloud now taking in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"I'm sure staying in the city you would have to notice a big difference" said Zack.

Nanaki walked up to them as they neared Cosmo Candle.

"How was your sleep?" asked Nanaki.

"It was great Red" said Cloud.

"What did you call me?" asked Nanaki.

"Umm..." Cloud called Nanaki Red. He didn't really know why he said that it just sort of came out.

"Hey that's a cool nickname. Can I call you Red as a nickname? It's a lot easier than Nanaki. Hey what's that tattoo on your shoulder?" asked Zack.

"It's the number XIII some strange man put it on me when I was a cub. I don't remember much about it just that the villagers ran him out of here when he tried to take me" said Nanaki.

"Well can I call you Red XIII then?" asked Zack.

"If it makes you fell better…" said Nanaki. Nanaki from then on was known as Red XIII by many although some people would still call him Nanaki from time to time.

"My grandpa would like to see you" said Red XIII.

"Alright then Red let's go" said Zack.

Red XIII led them to the other side of the building up some stone steps that led into the mountain. The inside of the mountain had several rooms carved into them. There was a weapon shop there and a materia shop.

"Think they'll loan us some things?" asked Zack jokingly since they didn't have any money.

At the end of a passage way were steps that led to Bugenhagen's residence which was actually the observatory that they saw earlier.

"Go talk to Grandpa. Ask him to show you the machine while you're there" said Red XIII.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Cloud.

"No I'll meet up with you later" said Red XIII

"Alright then Red see you later" said Zack.

Red XIII left them and they went up the stairs to Bugenhagen's home.

"Wow this is incredible" said Cloud looking at the view from up there.

The desert canyon looked like a natural painting with its blend of reds and yellows all over the rocks and sand. It was truly a marvelous sight.

"Ho ho ho you two come inside" Bugenhagen yelled to them as he floated in his own doorway.

Zack and Cloud entered his home. It was a cozy little place. When you walked in you were in a kitchen/living room. There was a door that led to a much larger room on the right wall.

"You slept well?" asked Bugenhagen floating near the couch. Zack and Cloud sat down on the couch.

"Yeah it felt great" said Cloud.

"The only thing that was better was the breakfast this morning" said Zack.

"That is good ho ho" laughed Bugenhagen.

"We want to thank you for helping us out" said Cloud.

"Yeah we would have died out there if it wasn't for you and Red XIII" said Zack.

"Who?" asked Bugenhagen

"Oh that's our nickname for Nanaki" said Zack.

"Ho ho I see ho ho" chuckled Bugenhagen.

"How come I don't see anymore people like Red around here?" asked Zack.

"Oh Nanaki or Red XIII is the last or at least he is the last that is living here. I don't believe that he is the last of his kind although he thinks so" said Bugenhagen.

"What happened?" asked Cloud.

"Nanaki's race are guardians of this place. It's one of several sacred places around Gaia because of the magical energies it produces. Long ago this place was attacked by a rival tribe who sought this power for themselves. Nanaki's race fought them off but many of them perished in the battle or were scattered across the globe. Nanaki's mother and father were killed in battle. As I said there are several sacred places around Gaia that produce magical energies. Each one of these places has a race that protects it. I'm sure you've heard of the Ronso in the far north?" asked Bugenhagen.

"Yeah they are huge" said Cloud.

"The Ronso are the guardian race of Mt. Gagazet. The crafty Shumi are another race as well the cute cuddly Moogles. Although through the years I suspect that many of them do not even remember the importance of their mission or even what their purpose in this world is" said Bugenhagen.

"What are these magical energies?" asked Zack.

"It would be easier to show you on my machine. Come in here" said Bugenhagen as he floated into the next large room.

Zack and Cloud followed him intothe room.

"Shut the door behind you" said Bugenhagen.

Zack Shut the door and Bugenhagen turned off the lights. They were in some sort of planetarium and now an image of their world, Gaia, was projected in the Center of the room. Bugenhagen floated closer to the projection.

"Come stand on this platform" said Bugenhagen.

Zack and Cloud got closer and stood on a circular platform that surrounded the globe projection. As soon as they got on the platform it began to rise and soon they were standing next to the projection. They could see every city, country, and village there.

"This is our world of course. Gaia is a world full of secrets and mystery. I'm 130 years old and there is much that I do not know but to answer your question. Here are the places with strong magical energy" said Bugenhagen.

The giant globe began to fill with red dots. Some of the dots were larger than each other and the largest red dot was at the North Pole in Mt. Gagazet.

"The larger the dot the larger the amount of energy gathered in that place. You can see that Mt. Gagazet has the largest amount of energy" said Bugenhagen.

"Where does this energy come from?" asked Cloud.

"Ho ho that is a good question and a hard question to answer fully. The best I can say is that the energy originates from a different plane of existence" said Bugenhagen.

"Like a different dimension?" asked Zack.

"Yes. Ho ho ho have you heard of Doctor Odine?" asked Bugenhagen.

"I think I've heard the name before" said Cloud.

"He's a very learned man in Eshtar. He stumbled upon these energies and has been credited with discovering it ho ho ho" laughed Bugenhagen.

"But you've known about it all your life?" asked Cloud.

"Yes. Many know of these energies through stories and folklore. Only when a scientist discovers something can it be taken seriously it seems. It is funny to me that scientist claim to find things that were never lost to begin with ho ho ho. I've read his research and he calls it Dimensional Physics. He thinks that the energy can be harnessed into an infinite energy source. This shows me his limited knowledge on the subject ho ho ho.

"So the energy can't be used?" asked Zack.

"Whether it can be used in some shape or form is something I honestly do not know. Although I can say that this energy must not be used" said Bugenhagen.

"What are some of the stories on the energy?" asked Cloud.

"Ho ho ho your ears are very privileged young ones. This is ancient knowledge. It's a long forgotten story of when this world was only an infant. You won't find it in any book in any library and no long winded historian can tell you this story ho ho. The story goes like this.

(Bugenhagens Ancient Story)

First there was darkness and nothing but the emptiness and endless void that we know as space. A bright white light suddenly appears in the darkness of space. It's in the shape of an orb. From the orb a faint voice can be heard.

"A new beginning for all…." said the voice of the orb.

Soon a large sphere of blue energy encased the orb.

"Perhaps a new story for all…but this is not guaranteed…" said the voice.

The blue energy sphere began to grow so large that it was the size of a planet.

"Gaia…" said the voice.

The blue energy began to dissipate and became more solid and real until it became the planet known as Gaia.

"I shall be its heart…" said the voice now actually coming from the planet.

The planet was now completely solid and real with mountains, rivers, and oceans appearing all over its surface.

"…All must be included…good…evil…." said the voice of the planet

Soon out of the darkness of space several small white orbs began to appear. There were literally billions of orbs that suddenly began rushing into the planet.

"There will be new stories…some will be the same…some will do good…others evil…I am the heart...I'll bind this place…hold it together with my energies….I'll choose some to protect me…for others will destroy me…that time will come…some will speak with me…but even they will fade…others will be happy…others will not…Two will remember all…they were near me …. There will be new stories…"

(End Bugenhagens Ancient Story)

"Damn that's one confusing story!" said Zack.

"What does it mean?" asked Cloud.

"Ho ho it's a story that was passed on to me as a child and not all of it makes sense to me even after all this time ho ho but I will tell you what I have been able to gather from it. I do know that it's a tale of the creation of our world. The magical energies are said to come from the voice of the orb which is credited for Gaia's creation. The orb came from some other place to create this world and its powers lie inthat place. The end of the story is said to be a prophecy for the world. When it says "I'll choose some to protect me" it's believed that the orb selected several races like Nanaki's and the Ronso to protect its magical energy. When it says some will speak to me it is believed that the orb is talking about the Cetra" said Bugenhagen.

"The Cetra?" asked Cloud.

"The Cetra were a tribe of humans in ancient times that were so in tuned with this planet that they could speak with it. They seem to have disappeared in these modern times. Many don't even know what a Cetra is and if they do then they certainly don't know if there are any still alive" said Bugenhagen.

"Wow…well about the other parts of the prophecy?" asked Zack.

"Well I suppose the orb is saying that not everyone will be happy in this world. That much we can see for ourselves. There is still much suffering in this world although there are many that live in prosperity. The last lines of the prophecy are the most baffling and I'm sad to say I haven't a clue what they mean. Something tells me I'll never know ho ho" said Bugenhagen.

Cloud thought about the two final lines of the story.

"Two will remember all…they were near me"

Bugenhagen shut off the machine. The light in the room came back on and the platform lowered.

"There is a man in the village who is willing to take you back to your homes" said Bugenhagen.

"Really?" asked Zack.

"Nanaki has been sent to fetch him"

"Zack you heading back to Gongaga?" asked Cloud.

"Cloud…do you mind if I come with you to Square City?" asked Zack.

This whole experience made Cloud and Zack really good friends in a short time. Getting kicked out of the military, wandering through the wilderness, and almost getting killed has a way of bringing people together. Cloud didn't want Zack to go and neither did Zack they felt like best friends now.

"Come stay with me in Square City man" smiled Cloud.

"Alright back in the city! I want to see if someone I knew is still living there" said Zack.

"Ho ho ho I have a favor to ask you Cloud" said Bugenhagen.

"What is it?" asked Cloud.

"Will you take Nanaki or as you call him Red XIII with you?" asked Bugenhagen.

"Doesn't Red need to stay here and protect this place?" asked Cloud.

"Yes…but this place is not in danger…I've been meditating on this for some time…I feel it in my spirit that this entire world is in danger. I can't explain it but I've felt that Nanaki must go away from here to do the best for this world" said Bugenhagen.

"But grandpa I don't want to go to the city! I'm needed here!"

They looked up and saw Red XIII walking into the room. He had been eavesdropping.

"Ho ho ho spying on us? Nanaki you have much to learn and you can't learn it all here. Go to the city with Cloud and Zack. I'll be there in a few weeks for the Gaia Summit representing our small community. Who knows you could meet your life mate there…" said Bugenhagen.

"I doubt that but I'll go even though I don't want to. You'll be there to get me in a few weeks?"asked Red XIII

"Yes"

"Well my apartment is big enough to have you. Just don't be surprised when people are shocked that you can talk" said Cloud.

"I know" said Red XIII

"Well your ride awaits you. I'll see you soon" said Bugenhagen.

"Good bye Grandpa" said Red XIII who was still not completely happy with leaving.

"Thank you Bugenhagen" said Cloud.

"Yeah thanks for everything" said Zack.

Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII made their way out of Cosmo Canyon where a man waited to drive them away in a buggy.

(Next Scene)

Back in Square City Aeris talked on the phone with her mom once again as she sat down at her kitchen table.

"Mom talking to the planet made me sick" said Aeris.

"Oh you're out of practice. You strained yourself. What did you hear though?" asked Ilfana on the other end.

"I definitely heard a distress call and I also so a vision" said Aeris.

"Wow you already got more than what I got. What was in the vision" asked Aeris's mom

"I saw this white orb. It said it was the heart and that it was in danger. That's all I could get before I nearly passed out mom" said Aeris.

Aeris's mom got very quiet on the other end

"Mom do you know what it means?" asked Aeris.

"….It means the very essence of this planet is being tampered with by someone" said her mother.

"What can we do?" asked Aeris.

"I don't know Aeris but I do know that the planet is a living being like we are and much like how we would fight to preserve our own lives the planet will fight to save itself in some shape or form" said Ilfana.

(Next Scene)

"Rude you're in the hospital?" yelled Tifa.

Tifa was working in her club that day. Sion, Volt, Kou, Dominique, Echidna, DJ Hype, Mog and his moogles, and also Quina worked steadily to put the finishing touches on the club while Tifa talked to Rude on her cell phone.

"Yeah I got into an accident while I was out of town. They sent me hear can you come see me? I miss you baby" said Rude on the other end. In Rude's sick mind being injured seemed like the ultimate way to break Tifa down…If you know what I mean…

"Aww I'll be right there Rude. Don't worry I've missed you too. I'll be there as soon as I can" said Tifa.

"Ok bye" said Rude.

Tifa hung up the phone.

"Hey Volt, can you take care of the last few things I have to go somewhere really fast" said Tifa.

"Sure, we have everything under control…" Volt then looked in the far corner of the room.

"Quina don't eat that we need that for later!" Volt ran off to stop Quina from eating a piece of equipment.

"You have problem?" yelled Quina.

Tifa just left them to sort things out and made her way to the hospital to see Rude.

(Next Scene)

Alkarl, Alkaiser, and Terra in esper form stood in a strange dimension that was very dark but the floor that they stood on was a dark purple. Alkaiser and Terra stood next to each other while Alkarl stood a few paces in front of them.

"Alkarl what's this place called again?" asked Alkaiser.

"It's the Alscape. It's a secret training ground set in anotherdimension that hero's can gain access to. We can train here without harming anyone because as you can see there is nothing here"

"This place is strange" said Terra as she looked about. It was very strange because except for the sounds of their voices there was no noise at all in the place.

"Well Alkaiser you've developed a good deal of skill training on your own. You've even managed to learn some of our techniques on your own but still if you hope to beat the Black X Emperors you must become stronger" said Alkarl.

"Well I beat Shuzer pretty easily" said Alkaiser.

"…Shuzer is by far the weakest of the emperors he is still human and despite his upgrades still has human limitations the other Emperors are much more powerful…and they are not human. They are members of Gaia's lesser know races."

"Well damn I thought I was doing pretty good" thought Alkaiser.

"Alkaisera hero's power is connected to their will. The stronger your will the more power you can summon. Open your mind and you can learn new techniques. Terra I don't know much about Esper power but I'm sure that with anything else you will get better with practice and experience" said Alkarl.

"Ok so what's our first task?" asked Terra.

"You two versus me" said Alkarl.

"What?" asked Terra and Alkaiser at the same time.

"Get ready! Don't hesitate! Ray Sword!"

Alkarl wasted little time starting the sparring round. The blue energy sword appeared in his right hand and he rushed at both Alkaiser and Terra. Terra flew off to her left and landed on the ground as he advanced and Alkaiser jumped to his right as Alkarl swung horizontally with his Ray Sword. It was a blow that was meant to hit them both.

"Ha too slow! Blast him!" yelled Alkaiser to Terra.

Alkarl was now in between them both. They held their hands out and prepared to blast Alkarl.

"Al-blaster!"

"Flare!

Alkaiser shot a blast of greenish energy at Alkarl and Terra cast a very powerful Flare spell.

"Slow?" asked Alkarl.

Alkarl moved so quickly he seemed to disappear. The Flare spell and Al-blaster projectiles collided into one another at the spot where Alkarl used to be.

"Where'd he go?" asked Alkaiser.

"I don't even see him ugghh!" yelled Terra. Alkarl was now behind her and had struck her in the back. Terra fell forward but broke her fall with her hands.

Alkarl prepared to strike her again with his Ray Sword. Terra concentrated and suddenly an energy barrier surrounded her. Alkarl's Ray Sword glanced off the shield.

"Impressive" said Alkarl.

Alkaiser ran at Alkarl with his Ray Sword ready. Alkarl backed up a bit and deflected Alkaisers over head strike. As the two energy swords clashed the energy in them began to glow brighter. Alkarl kicked Alkaiser back and slashed horizontally at Alkaiser's head. Alkaiser ducked and evaded the attack. By then Terra had gotten up off the floor and stood behind Alkaiser.

"Shining Kick!" Alkarl's leg glowed with a bright blue energy and as he kicked Alkaiser in his midsection Alkaiser flew back crashing into Terra.

Terra and Alkaiser were sprawled across the ground.

"Oh I think I hear the downstairs telephone" said Alkarl.

Alkarl snapped his fingers and in an instant they were back in the Cygnus Motel.

Alkarl had changed back into Hawk, Alkaiser was now Red and Terra was in her normal form. Red and Terra were still sprawled on the floor.

"I'll be back I have to answer that" said Hawk as he ran downstairs.

Red and Terra picked themselves off the floor.

"Sheesh the old man's tough" said Red scratching his head.

"He is. He's as nice as you said though. I think he can teach us a lot" said Terra.

"When he isn't around let's train on our own because I can take us to Alscape now" said Red.

"Ok" said Terra.

Terra and Red walked down to the downstairs lobby. Hawk was on the phone.

"Yeah well it was nice working with you. I hope you enjoy your trip and stop by some time in the future…..ok you too…bye" said Hawk. He then hung up the phone and looked at Terra and Red.

"Well Yuria quit" said Hawk.

"Why?" asked Red.

"Well her boyfriend asked her to marry him and they are going to get married as soon as possible. Apparently he has a lot of money and she says she'll never need to work again. They're going to have a honey moon in Costa del Sol"

"Wow…lucky her" said Red.

"Yeah the ring he bought was really expensive and she's been shopping for a dress for the wedding. She's getting an expensive dress…I think she said it's a Cindy Campbell Select or something like that. It's supposed to be really nice" said Hawk.

Red immediately recognized the name Cindy Campbell. Terra had mentioned seeing her in one of the few memories she had and that she was somehow tied to Black X.

"Did you say Cindy Campbell?" asked Red looking at Terra who also noticed the name.

"Yep" said Hawk.

"So that's where I've heard the name…" thought Red.

(Next Scene)

Quistis and Selphie walked around the quad of the Garden.

"Tifa's Club is going to have a big grand opening party" said Quistis holding one of Tifa's flyers.

"I'm definitely going to be there!" said Selphie excitedly.

"Yeah I'll go and support Tifa" said Quistis.

"So have you heard anything from him? Do you think he'll be back soon?" asked Selphie.

"No I haven't heard from Vincent. I don't know when he'll be back" said Quistis.

"I'm sure he's ok wherever he is" said Selphie

(Next Scene)

Vincent sat in the hidden camp of the Returners a group working under the King of Figaro. The sun was beginning to set and Vincent sat in a large tent with Cyan, Locke, and Celes. Vincent had just finished telling them his story.

"I can't believe they betrayed you like that" said Locke.

"Foul knaves" said Cyan.

"No wonder they are doing business with the Empire" said Celes.

"I had done my share of wrong for the company…I think I only got what was coming to me…" said Vincent.

"Vincent do you know much about what the Shinra are planning?" asked Locke.

"No I don't know very much. I know they started dealing with several outside organizations but for what I don't know" said Vincent.

"It's time we found out" said Locke.

"Sir Locke does thou mean?..." asked Cyan.

"Yeah we're sneaking into their camp tonight. I'm tired of wondering. Celes knows where some information would probably be located and obviously we need to find out what the Shinra delivered to the Empire. Vincent we could use your help" said Locke.

"Alright" said Vincent.

Just then one of the Returners opened the tent and addressed Locke.

"Sir our lookouts say the Shinra have left the camp. A few soldiers have left for what looks like some field exercises. Now would be the best time to sneak into the camp.

"Ok everybody we wait for it to get a little darker and we start the operation. Everyone get ready" said Locke as he stood up.

Vincent thought about what evil the Shinra could be up to now. They had to be stopped. If somehow he could stop them he knew he could go back to Quistis.

(Next Scene)

Yuna was finishing class up for the day. As she walked down the hallway of the Summoner Academy she ran into someone she hadn't seen in a while…

"Lady Yuna it's a pleasure to see you" said Seymour.

"Hello Seymour how have you been?" asked Seymour.

"I've been well. I saw your blitzball friend on the television yesterday. He seemed to be having a good time with Lenne" said Seymour cracking a smile.

"Umm yeah you know these people will do anything to sell a product" said Yuna half smiling.

"I see…well Yuna as always it's been a pleasure seeing you" Seymour bowed slightly to Yuna and bid her farewell.

Yuna continued down the hallway and Dona was right there waiting for her.

"Oh dear are you alright?" asked Dona.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuna.

"I'm wondering if you're alright. I know I'd feel terrible if my boyfriend got to cuddle with Lenne on television" laughed Dona.

"Dona…" Yuna was angry but she didn't let it get the best of her. She simply ignored Dona and continued down the hallway.

"It's hard to compete with an International superstar isn't it?" said Dona still laughing cruelly.

Yuna exited the Summoner Academy and this was where Tidus usually met her. As always Tidus was there waiting for her. Little did he know that Yuna was a little upset with him…ok more than just a little upset…

"Hey Yuna what's…" Tidus was interrupted by Yuna.

"You didn't tell me that you kissed her on television!" said Yuna as she walked quickly past him.

"What? Hey Yuna wait!" said Tidus trying to run behind her.

Yuna just kept walking down the street.

"You're talking about the commercial? You think it was my idea? It wasn't! It was the directors and Lenne's" said Tidus walking behind Yuna.

"Well then why didn't you tell me about it?" asked Yuna still not looking back at him as she walked.

"I don't know…I just didn't think it was that big a deal. I didn't think you'd get mad. Yuna please stop!" yelled Tidus.

Yuna gradually stopped and turned around to Tidus. He walked up and looked in her eyes.

"Yuna…I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you…I love you…" said Tidus.

Yuna was quiet for a moment and shocked. It was the first time Tidus told her he loved her.

"I love you…" smiled Yuna she then kissed him and the two stood there kissing for a moment.

Not far from them in the back seat of a black car with tinted windows someone watched them…

"Look's like I'll need to do a little more to break them up…" said Lenne as she watched Tidus and Yuna from afar.

She put on some shades then spoke to her driver.

"Driver let's go" said Lenne

The black car speed off down the street.

(Next Scene)

Squall and Irvine sat in the SeeD Garden's cafeteria. They sat around and talked for a bit after eating some dinner.

"You still haven't asked her?" asked Irvine.

"No I'm still looking for the right time" said Squall.

"I don't see why you're hesitating. She loves you man" said Irvine.

"I know I know…still…I…" Squall then heard a voice in his head.

"You should do it little lion…don't be afraid…" said the voice.

"Who said that?" asked Squall out loud.

"Squall umm…you ok buddy?" asked Irvine.

"Oh umm…yeah man just a little stressed" said Squall.

"Ok man try to take it easy" said Irvine.

-roaaar-

Squall then heard a low roar of a lion. He looked down at the ring of Griever that he wore.

"I must be going crazy" thought Squall.

(Next Scene)

In Square City General Hospital Elena walked into Rude's hospital room. Rudewas lyingdown in his bed and when he saw Elena walking into the room he was shocked.

"Elena what are you doing here?" yelled Rude.

"I just got done with my assignment. I've set the beacons up for the Gaia Summit and I wanted to come see you…maybe show you a good time…" Elena pulled the blinds down over Rude's door so no one could see inside the room.

"Elena nows a bad time…" said Rude.

"As long as at least one part of you still works it'll be a good time" smiled Elena. Elena pulled her jacket off and threw it to the side. She then began unbuttoning her blouse as she walked toward his bed.

"Elena…" said Rude trying to get rid of her.

"Shhh it's ok I'll do all the work this time. You just sit back and relax" said Elena pulling her pants down and stepping out of them.

She was now in nothing but her panties and her half unbuttoned blouse. Elena climbed on the bed and straddled Rude.

"Ever done this in a hospital bed?" asked Elena as she began rubbing on Rude's chest.

Rude looked up to see his hospital room door opening.

"Damn…" thought Rude.

He knew exactly who it was.

"What the hell's going on here?" said Tifa as she stepped into the room carrying a teddy bear she had brought for Rude.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Elena rudely

"What? Who the hell are you?" yelled Tifa.

"Listen bitch I don't know who you are but Rude is my man" said Elena stepping off the bed.

"Tifa I can explain…." said Rude.

"Save it Rude. I'm out of here" said Tifa. She dropped the bear on the floor and prepared to leave but Elena apparently wasn't finished yet.

"Where are you going?" said Elena grabbing Tifa's shoulder.

"I was going to walk away! You almost got off easy!" yelled Tifa.

Tifa punched Elena with a very powerful right punch directly across her left cheek which knocked Elena down to the ground.

"You can have him" said Tifa as she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Tifa wait!" yelled Rude but Tifa was already down the hallway.

-sigh-"Cloud was right...Oh well I have too many other things going right in my life than to let this get me down" thought Tifa.

Tifa exited the hospital with her head held high.

(Next Scene)

Zack, Cloud, and Red XIII sat in the back of a really large vehicle called a buggy. It was getting dark and Red XIII was already asleep. Cloud and Zack talked for a bit though.

"Hey old man how much time until we get back to the city?" Zack as he banged on the window.

"Hold your horse's kid we'll be there in the morning" said the man.

"-sigh- you know Cloud I been thinking"

"About what?" asked Cloud.

"I been thinking we should become mercenaries. I mean we have the skills. We could rake in some serious gil and we'dbe our own bosses. No people like sergeant poop telling us what to do" said Zack.

"We should look into it" said Cloud.

"Definitely. Maybe Red XIII would help us out a bit too?" said Zack looking over at Red XIII who was fast asleep.

"ZzzZZZZ….but grandpa I like chasing my tail…ZZZzzzzz" said Red XIII talking in his sleep.

Cloud and Zack looked at each other and laughed.

"So no girlfriend waiting for you back home Cloud?" asked Zack.

"No she broke up with me the day I left for the try outs. She said she just wanted to be friends" said Cloud.

"Oh yeah…I've heard that line before" said Zack.

(Next Scene)

The SOLDIER tryouts had ended and the recruits headed back to Square City on the train. This time Sephiroth accompanied them. He sat down in his own private cabin on the train. Sephiroth sat with his eyes closed. He had felt strange since he met Cloud. He began to experience things in his mind that had never happened to him before and he couldn't explain it. He meditated and searched deep inside himself for the answer….then…it all…clicked…

"Hahahaah!" laughed Sephiroth as he stood up.

He began laughing wildly.

"I've got it now…I know who I was….I was a god!" yelled Sephiroth as he stepped out of the cabin and into the main area where most of the recruits were. The loud officer stood in the aisle and yelled at a few recruits.

"YOU ADAMANTOISE ASS NUGGETS SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS! UGHH!" The loud officer also known as Sergeant Poop looked down to see the Masumune sticking straight through his back and out through his stomach. Blood poured as Sephiroth pulled the sword out.

"Ugh" Sergeant Poop fell to the ground dead.

The other recruits and officers looked at Sephiroth shocked as he stood there laughing maniacally.

"Sir why?" asked the calm officer.

"Why?...because I'm…a..GOD!" yelled Sephiroth.

Outside of the train the screams of the recruits and officers could be heard….

(End Chapter 18)

I'm happy that you all have been reading this story and have gotten it to 100 reviews! I've never had a story get that many. At the end of this story I'm going to thank each of you individually so I don't miss any reviewer. This chapter was extra long with a lot of things going on in it. Zidane and Garnet are finally together with a little help from friends. Marle and Crono are coming to Square City. Seifer is Junctioningwitn an evil GF. Yuffie is getting awesome with that Shuriken thanks to Auron.

The President and Heidegger discussed a few thingsabout their evil plot. Kimahri is coming to the city sometime in the future and so is Cid, Rikku's father that is if Brother doesn't mess things up like he did in his sphere recording. Vincent has met up with Cyan, Locke, and Celes from FF6. How will their mission go? What will they find? Cloud and Zack learned a good bit about the creation of Gaia. Nanaki or Red XIII as some call him is about to experience city life and Zack is going to stay with Cloud too.

Aeris discussed some issues on the planet with her mother. Lenne's plotting something. Alkaiser and Terra have a lot of training to do to beat Alkarl but at least they have an idea who Cindy Campbell is now. Quistis and Selphie are ready to party at Tifa's club. Squall is hearing things. Tifa is punching things. Elena is getting punchedand Rude has finally been exposed for the jerk he is. Sergeant Poop and the others are probably dead by now because Sephiroth has finally flipped out. Did you expect anything less from him?

Next time the Grand opening of Tifa's 7th heaven and more!


	19. Chapter 19

A very long chapter….go make some popcorn….

Chapter 19

Vincent, Celes, Cyan, and Locke sat in a tent in the Returner's camp. A few other members stood around the tent as well. It was getting dark so everyone prepared for the mission to infiltrate the Empires camp.

"….and this point in the center of the camp is where the information tent would be. All battle plans and mission information would be stored there" said Celes as she pointed to a map on the floor.

Locke stood up to make some remarks.

"Ok Vincent you're going in with me and Cyan. I'm glad we met you because we need a marksman on our side if things get out of hand. Now Celes you're going to stay behind on this one. We can't risk them recognizing you.

"I understand" said Celes

"Good. Celes I want you and everyone else to start packing up and move everything north.

"Why?" asked Celes.

"Well Setzer will land soon approximately ten miles north with his airship. Once we get the information we need we are going to have to get out of here. Chances are if they catch us or if they even find out we've been snooping around then they are going to start searching the area. We don't want to be sitting around if they do" said Locke

"I understand. Everyone let's begin packing up we're moving north to meet Setzer" said Celes.

Everyone left the tent and Celes along with the other Returners began dismantling tents and packing up equipment. Locke, Cyan, and Vincent walked south toward the enemy encampment. They passed through the thick bushes of the heavily wooded area as they prepared themselves.

"Vincent did you ever see a girl in Square City that has green hair, pretty nice looking and well…she's part esper?" asked Locke.

'No I can't say that I've seen anyone like that. She's part Esper? I didn't know that was possible" said Vincent.

"Her name's Terra. She was being used by the Empire for her magical abilities. She escaped a few weeks ago and stayed with us for a very short while then she flew off"

"What happened?" asked Vincent.

"She transformed into her Esper form and flew off. We guessed that maybe she went to Square City since it was sort of in that direction" said Locke.

"I've been wandering for a while. Chances are if she went to Square City then it was after I had already left" said Vincent.

"Oh…ok then" said Locke.

The three walked on in silence for a bit then Vincent asked a question.

"We know where to find the information but how are we going to go about this?" asked Vincent.

"Well first I'm going to score us some uniforms then we're going to work from there.

"Sir Locke is an expert in the art of thievery" added Cyan.

"I'm a treasure hunter! Anyway get low guys" said Locke lowering his voice.

The three of them had come to the edge of the valley and were now crouching behind some tall grasses. They could see the enemy camp from there. The base seemed to have a lot less soldiers than it did earlier because apparently the bulk of the troops had gone on some sort of field exercise.

"Let's get closer. Be careful coming down this slope" said Locke.

The three of them began carefully stepping down the slope until they were not far from the edge of the Empire's camp. The three of them still hid behind some tall grasses.

"There's our first two victim's right there" whispered Locke as he pointed.

Walking toward the outskirts of camp were two soldiers dressed in the brown uniform and wearing the brown helmets. They walked toward the edge of the camp and sat down on a very large rock. They were about ten feet away from Locke, Cyan, and Vincent but their backs were to them. Locke gave a nod to Cyan and Vincent and they prepared to grab them but Locke decided to wait when he heard the two soldiers talking.

"Dang Biggs I'm so tired of being out here in the middle of nowhere" said the soldier sitting on the right.

"Wedge I know exactly what you mean. I've been bored ever since we came here" said the soldier sitting on the left named Biggs.

"Gravel constantly stays in my boots…" said Wedge taking his right boot off and shaking several stones out of it.

"Well we finally got the equipment from Shinra. With the Exit materia and beacons we'll be in Square City quicker than you can say Shoopuf" said Biggs.

Locke, Cyan, and Vincent looked at each other and continued to listen closely.

"Wow if all the other countries hated us before they are definitely going to be pissed when we take Square City hostage with all the government leaders" said Wedge.

Locke, Cyan, and Vincent looked at each other in shock.

"Scoundrels…" said Cyan angrily.

"So that's what this is about…"said Locke.

"The Exit materia…" thought Vincent as he looked at his own Exit materia that he had equipped.

"Biggs did you hear something?" asked Wedge as he stood up.

"Yeah I thought I heard something too" said Biggs standing up.

Wedge and Biggs held their rifles and began walking around a bit. They got closer to Locke, Cyan, and Vincent's location.

"1…2….3" counted Locke

On three Locke, Cyan, and Vincent grabbed Biggs and Wedge quicker than you could say…."Shoopuf" and pulled them into the tall grass. All one could hear was scuffling and yelling in the grass.

"Hey let go of that! Give back my clothes!" yelled Biggs.

"Ow hey! How'd you take my clothes off in one grab?" yelled Wedge.

"Knock 'em out!" yelled Locke.

-THUMP THUMP-

The loud thumping was probably Cyan knocking Biggs out with the hilt of sword and Vincent cracking Wedge of the head with the butt of a rifle. After a few moments Locke and Cyan walked out of the leaves dressed in the brown military uniform and holding their rifles

"Kind of tight in the crotch but it'll do" said Locke tugging on his pants.

"Splendid show Sir Locke" said Cyan straightening his helmet.

"Locke, how did you snatch their clothes off of them in one grab like that?" asked Vincent.

"Sir Locke thou art an expert thief!" said Cyan.

"Treasure Hunter….ok Vincent wait here and we'll get you a uniform too" said Locke.

"Alright" said Vincent hiding in the grass again.

Cyan and Locke walked toward the edge of the camp to a small tent. In the distance Vincent could vaguely hear some yelling.

"Hey my clothes!...how'd you take them off me so quick? Ow stop!"

-THUMP-

Vincent could see Cyan poking his head out of the tent to see if the coast was clear. He looked back in the tent and called for Locke. Soon Locke came dragging an unconscious soldier in nothing but his underwear back to where Vincent was and Cyan held the soldiers uniform and boots in his arms.

"Sir Vincent" said Cyan handing Vincent the clothing.

"Ok" Vincent took the clothing then began putting them on and Locke put the soldier beside Biggs and Wedge.

After a few minutes Vincent was finally done putting his uniform on. He left his trench coat and shotgun on the ground and kept his pistol along with the rifle that belonged to the soldier.

"Ok we're finally ready to go" said Locke.

Locke, Cyan, and Vincent made their way back into camp. As they walked they shouldered their rifles trying to fit in as much as possible. There were a few soldiers that were left behind and the whole atmosphere of the base was very relaxed now. A few soldiers sat around and talked others played card games to pass the time. As the three of them passed by a large tent they looked inside. Ultros a very large purple octopus sat there with another strange creature. This creature was about the same size as Ultros and it some ways it resembled a large pink hippopotamus. Its mouth was more in the shape of a funnel though.

" ….and then when I grabbed the Princess this idiot SeeD comes and gets in my way! Then this other kid chops off my tentacle with a katana and the Princess pulls out a crossbow from God knows where and starts shooting me with it! I tell you Chupon I never had a job go that badly" said Ultros retelling the story of when he was defeated by Zell, Crono, and Marle.

"What the?...ok moving right along" said Locke moving away from that tent.

"They must be mercenaries" said Vincent

"A foul looking duo I shall say" said Cyan.

"We need to head over there" said Locke pointing toward the center of the camp.

This was the tent that Celes believed battle plans and information would be stored. This area seemed to be the most crowded as there were still quite a few soldiers around that area.

"We need a distraction" said Locke.

"What dost thou suggest?" said Cyan.

"I have just the thing…" said Vincent.

Vincent pulled out a left over grenade.

"Excellent I knew you'd be a big help. How many do you have?" asked Locke.

"I have three left"

"Perfect! Give us both one. Ok here's the plan. Cyan you walk to the edge of camp west of here. I'll go north and Vincent you go east. Ok once we get there set off the grenades and start yelling "We're under attack!" that'll get all the troops scattered off in different directions and hopefully we can get into that tent.

Vincent and Cyan agreed to the plan and they set off to their positions'. After a few minutes each of them pulled the pin on their grenades and ran off.

-BOOM BOOM BOOM-

The three explosions went off almost simultaneously.

"We're under attack on the north side!" yelled Locke

"We're under attack on the east side!" yelled Vincent

"Thou art…I mean we're under attack on the west side!" yelled Cyan.

With all the explosions and yelling the Empire troops started to run off in all different directions all of them were very confused. In the confusion the three of them were able to slip back toward the center tent. Every one was running about so no one noticed them as they slipped inside.

"Phew! Let's hurry before they find out it was a false alarm" said Locke.

Inside the tent there were several computer terminals on tables and there were some folders and documents as well.

Locke quickly ran to one of the terminals and Vincent and Cyan began looking through the documents.

"I suppose we grab anything we can find?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah I'll see if I can download their mission information" said Locke typing frantically on the terminal.

Cyan grabbed a folder and began putting as many documents as he could in it. Vincent looked at a few papers. One of them really caught his attention.

"Exit Materia….instant teleportation…..through beacons" read Vincent.

"Bingo! I'm downloading the whole damn thing!" said Locke excitedly.

"Sir Locke do hurry I think those scoundrels shall return soon" said Cyan.

"I recognize some of these things. This is most definitely Shinra technology" said Vincent.

"Ok just a few more seconds….alright I got it let's get out of here now!" said Locke ejecting a disk from the terminal.

The three of them made their way out of the tent. A few troops were still running around and they could hear some of them saying things like "Are we under attack?" "I don't see anyone out there"

The three of them managed to make their way across the camp in the confusion and made it back to where they left their clothes.

"Grab our stuff and we'll change in the woods" said Locke.

They grabbed their stuff that was still near the unconscious soldiers and made their way up the slope and into the woods. After they had gone a good distance into the woods they began taking off the uniforms and putting on their regular clothes.

"Man I'm glad to get those off they were kinda itchy" said Locke straightening his headband.

"Where to now?" asked Vincent.

"We have to head north now. I'm sure by now Celes and the others have met up with Setzer. We have to hurry to his airship now" said Locke.

Locke, Vincent, and Cyan hurried through the woods. Cyan held the folder full of documents in his hand and Locke held on to the disk. Vincent began to feel strange. He felt some of his super keen sense come back to him and he felt as if someone or something was watching them.

He said nothing for the moment and continued north with the others. After over an half an hour of walking the three of them finally came to the edge of the woods and in the distance on a beach there was a large airship there. The Moon was high in the atmosphere lighting up the pitch black sky along with a few stars.

"There's Setzer and the others let's get going" said Locke.

Vincent knew something was wrong and he sensed something flying toward Locke.

"Locke look out!" Vincent pulled out his shotgun and with blinding speed held the butt of it in front of Locke.

A shuriken landed in the shotgun which would have probably killed Locke if Vincent hadn't stopped it.

"What in the…?" stuttered Locke looking at the shuriken.

"It's him…go on this is my fight…" said Vincent.

"Any battle thou shalt fight is one that I shall fight Sir Vincent" said Cyan holding his broad sword.

"It's important that you get all that information to the airship! I don't want anything to happen to it….like I said this is my fight…" said Vincent readying his pistol.

"…Vincent we'll swing the airship around for you if we have to" said Locke.

Vincent didn't say a word he just stared into the dark woods.

"C'mon Cyan" said Locke.

Both of them were reluctant to leave Vincent but they figured it was something that he had to do alone. They began to run up the beach toward the airship.

"Come out I know you're there" said Vincent.

There was silence in the woods. Then after a few moments Shadow emerged. He was alone. Interceptor was no where around.

"Come to finish the job for Shinra?" asked Vincent.

"I told you this time would be personal. I'm no longer working for Shinra" said Shadow as he kept walking closer.

"They dropped you like they did me?...where's your dog this time?" asked Vincent.

"He isn't here…don't concern yourself with him…worry about your own life!"

Shadow hurled a weapon called the Nage Gama at Vincent which is a long chain with a sharp sickle at the end. The sharp sickle sped toward Vincent. Vincent leapt to the right and the sickle grazed him cutting a bit of his coat. Shadow then hurled the other end of the nage gama at Vincent. The chain wrapped around Vincent's shotgun. Shadow pulled trying to snatch the shotgun out of Vincent's hand. For a few moments the two tugged back and forth but Vincent would not give up. Vincent managed to aim the shotgun toward the center of the chain and fired a round. This split the nage gama in two making it useless.

Shadow immediately dropped the weapon then began hurling shurikens at Vincent as he leapt toward him. Vincent began jumping back and managed to dodge the shurikens. Now both of them were on the beach. Shadow leapt again into the air. He pulled out a katana and prepared to overhead strike Vincent. Vincent pointed his shotgun into the air and fired. Shadow vanished and a log appeared.

"That move again" thought Vincent recognizing the move from his last encounter with Shadow. He turned around quickly and there was Shadow ready to stab him in the back. Shadow thrust his sword at Vincent's midsection Vincent leapt to his right to avoid it.

Meanwhile on the deck of the Airship Locke, Cyan, Celes, and Setzer a man with long white hair and coat watched.

"I shall not stand by idly and watch this! I shall assist Sir Vincent with this knave!" yelled Cyan.

"Wait…is that Shadow?" asked Locke.

Setzer looked through some binoculars.

"Hmm…yeah that is Shadow" said Setzer.

"Ok come on Cyan I'm going down" said Locke.

Locke and Cyan prepared to leave the airship.

Shadow struck at Vincent over head with his katana and Vincent blocked holding his shotgun horizontally. The two stood there in a stalemate. Suddenly Vincent remembered a materia he hadn't used.

"Now's a good a time as any to use the materia I got from those chocobo's" thought Vincent.

Vincent pushed Shadow back a bit to get enough time to cast the spell.

"Choco Mog"

Vincent vanished which confused Shadow for a second. He heard a rumbling sound like a stampede was coming toward him. He looked up and saw a giant chocobo with a giant moogle riding on its back. The chocobo ran directly for Shadow.

"Huh?"

Shadow tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The giant chocobo and moogle crashed into Shadow very hard knocking him to the ground. The moogle fell of the chocobo and sat on the ground dizzy then the chocobo picked the moogle up with its mouth and vanished. Vincent was now back and standing over Shadow who was knocked out.

"Interesting materia those chocobo's have…" thought Vincent.

"What hell kind of summon was that?" yelled Locke as he and Cyan ran up.

"It was a gift" said Vincent.

Cyan and Locke ran up and looked at Shadow.

"Yep that's Shadow alright" said Locke.

"That's his name?" asked Vincent.

"Yep that's Shadow. He'll do a job for anyone if they pay him enough. He's done jobs for us too. They say he'll cut his on mothers throat for a nickel…" said Locke looking down on him.

"He was hired by Shinra to kill me before. Now he's after me for personal reasons" said Vincent.

"Wow you must have really ticked him off. It's not like Shadow to go after people for no money at all"

"Sir Locke what shall we do with Shadow?" asked Cyan.

"Hmm…let's get all his weapons and stuff first then take him on board. Maybe he'll calm down and we could get him to help us out if we pay him enough. He's a great fighter and besides if he does try anything Vincent could use that Choco thingy on him again hahaah" laughed Locke.

Cyan and Locke prepared to take Shadows belongings and take him on board.

"You can go on aboard Vincent" said Locke.

Vincent began walking along the beach toward the airship. He kept thinking about the documents he saw in the Shinra camp.

"What could they be up to now?" thought Vincent.

(Next Scene)

The train carrying the SOLDIER recruits and officers stopped at Shinra headquarters the next morning. Sephiroth stepped out of the front part of the train. The engineer was sprawled across the ground in a pool of blood. Sephiroth was the only one alive on that train. Everyone else were either sprawled on the floor or sitting in their seats dead. The cold Sephiroth didn't give the bodies a second look as he exited the train and made his way toward Shinra Headquarters. A few Shinra employees were entering the building that morning. Sephiroth walked in amongst them as if nothing was wrong at all.

The lobby area of the Shinra building was very large. There was a reception desk right at the front and two large stairways that lead to a showroom of Shinra's finest line of automobiles. Toward the back was a large elevator. Sephiroth walked toward it and no one in the area was suspicious of him. He was a high ranking Shinra officer after all.

Two Shinra elite guard's dressed in a red uniform saluted him as he walked into the elevator with a few other Shinra employees.

"59th floor" said Sephiroth to a young woman that stood close to the elevator pad.

The elevator took a while to get to the 59th floor and soon everyone had gotten off on other floors and Sephiroth was the only one left. All floors past 59 were off limits to everyone except the highest ranking Shinra executives and officers. A separate elevator had to be taken to get to the upper levels. Sephiroth got off at the 59th floor and walked toward another elevator. This elevator was made of glass and it was actually on the outside of the building.

Two Shinra Elite guards stood in front of the elevator and saluted Sephiroth as he entered the glass elevator. You could see almost all of Square City through the glass but Sephiroth gave it no second look. He immediately placed a keycard into a panel that stood in the center of the elevator. He pressed the number 68 and was taken to the 68th floor. As the glass elevator ascended Sephiroth kept a cold expressionless look on his face. The glass elevator finally stopped at the 68th floor which opened out into another reception area.

A few male and female employees carried on with their usual business and none paid Sephiroth much attention. They were not suspicious of him. To the right of the elevator were two large stair cases. Sephiroth walked to them and went up to the very top of the building. The stairs led straight into a vast room which was the Presidents office. The President stood by his desk talking to another executive. This other executive was a short, fat, man with a tan suit and a thinning hair line.

"Sir, will you provide funding for the space program once our plans are complete?" asked the man.

"Palmer once our plans are complete our wildest dreams will come true. Why would we need to look to the stars when everything we could ever want will be right here?" asked President Shinra. The President noticed Sephiroth walking into the room.

"Sephiroth you're back! I trust the SOLDIER recruitment went well? We'll need SOLDIER and yourself in the next few weeks if our long term goals are to succeed. Palmer go and fetch Sephiroth and myself a cup of coffee will you? Thanks" said the President not even waiting for a reply from Palmer. Palmer slunk away angrily.

"I was the head of the Space program now I'm an errand boy…eww there's Sephiroth…he always did give me the willies…" said Palmer under his breath as he left the room.

Sephiroth said nothing as he stood there. The President got behind his large desk and sat down.

"Is there something you need to discuss with me?" asked the President.

Sephiroth was quiet for a few moments. He looked to the ground then he looked up with a rather evil grin on his face.

"Yes…actually there is something I wanted to discuss with you…"

"Well go ahead" said the President.

Sephiroth took a few more steps toward the desk.

"This ultimate weapon that is being constructed is to the north?" asked Sephiroth.

"Why yes it is being constructed on Mt. Gagazet because of its altitude and strong energies that it puts out" said the President.

Sephiroth began to laugh wildly.

"What's so funny?" asked the President very confused.

"Some things never change….you're still clueless…" said Sephiroth grinning sinisterly.

"Excuse me?" the President was really confused now by Sephiroth's behavior.

"Once again you have no idea the things with which you delve. You see only power and money and never fully understand anything at all…you were like that before and here you are in the exact same situation…your story hasn't changed at all" said Sephiroth walking a little closer.

"Sephiroth…are you alri…urk!"

Before the president could finish speaking Sephiroth had driven his sword through him with blinding speed. The President looked down in shock as he watched his own blood pour.

"Sephi…roth…why…" said the President weakly.

"Why? Hmmpf. The prey never looks at its predator and asks why it kills it. Its simply knows that that's the way things are dear President" Sephiroth pulled the sword out of the President and he slumped over the desk still barely alive.

"That is the way you've thought for a long time now. You've been the predator and preyed upon many to build this company. That is how you were there and it's how you are in this place" said Sephiroth holding his sword at his side. The strange thing about his sword is that not a spot of blood was on it.

Palmer came back with some coffee and was horrified to see Sephiroth standing over the Presidents body. He hid behind a pillar so Sephiroth wouldn't notice him.

"…but then you have no idea what I'm talking about do you? You and everyone else on this planet have no idea besides me…and him I suspect…I of course will succeed this time where I failed before…you on the other hand will suffer the same fate you suffered before…"

Sephiroth stabbed the Masumune through the President's back delivering the death blow.

"…to have me end your pathetic life…"

Sephiroth pulled his sword out of the President's back and turned around. He saw Palmer hiding behind a column…it's hard for a fat man to conceal himself behind a column when he is actually fatter than the column he is hiding behind…

"You come here" said Sephiroth. Palmer stepped out a bit.

"Ahh please don't kill me! I didn't see anything. I'll give you anything you want! Here have some coffee on me!" said Palmer who was holding two cups of coffee. He was shaking so badly with fear that he spilled most of the coffee on his suit and then it was literally "on him".

"Are there any helicopters on the pad?" asked Sephiroth.

"Oh yes! Yes sir there surely are some helicopters! I'll get you one right away!" yelled Palmer still shaking frantically.

Sephiroth walked past Palmer without giving him a second look. Soon he had exited the room. Palmer fell to his knees still trembling and still holding the now empty coffee cups.

"I'm still alive? Am I dead? Did he kill me? Did I die so quickly that I didn't even know it?" Palmer talked to himself frantically. It took him several minutes to compose himself.

(Next Scene)

Around lunchtime long black limousine left Cid's machine shop. In the back seat a lovely princess, her red haired boyfriend, and Lucca sat and enjoyed the ride through the streets of Square City.

"It's so good to see both of you I didn't think you'd be here so soon" said Lucca.

"Yeah I figured we should come early and have a little fun in the city before all the boring stuff starts. Zell is going to flip when he sees us. I didn't tell him we were going to be here so soon either. I'm going to call him and see what he's up to" said Marle.

(Next Scene)

"Ha! First Triple Triad now Ehrgeiz you can't take me at anything Zell!" shouted Yuffie.

Yuffie and Zell spent their lunch break at an arcade. The two of them were playing a fighter brawler game called Ehrgeiz.

"Ok I'm going to pick Godhand this time so you're going down!" said Zell.

"Hmpf…go ahead and pick him I'm ready for you with Yoko!"

-Ring Ring-

"Hold on I have a call" said Zell reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone.

"Ok they butt kicking can wait until after you get off the phone…" said Yuffie.

"Hello….I'm at the arcade on 8th street….what you're here already?...great I'll see you soon! Bye" said Zell hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Yuffie.

"My friends from out of town are here! Want to come meet them?"

"Oh I see you're just trying to get out of losing to me again" said Yuffie jokingly.

"Heh ok we'll have a rematch later" laughed Zell.

Zell and Yuffie left the arcade and stood out on the sidewalk.

"They are my friends from Guardia" said Zell looking up and down the street.

"Oh she's the princess right?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah" said Zell still looking around.

Yuffie put her head down a bit.

"I bet she's really pretty huh?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah she is why do you ask?" asked Zell.

"…So you…like her then?" asked Yuffie still with her head down.

"Oh it's not like that at all. Marle and I are good friends. I couldn't even see myself dating her. She's in love with this guy Crono you'll get to meet him too" said Zell.

"Oh ok" said Yuffie finally looking up and smiling.

Soon the long black limousine pulled up to the curb and stopped. A man wearing a black suit got out of the passenger side and walked to the back and opened the door.

"Her majesty requests your company" said the man bowing a bit.

"Wow" thought Yuffie.

Yuffie went in first and then Zell. The back of the limousine was so spacious. There were two long seats on the right and left side and one in the middle. There was a small bar with drinks and a large television screen that hung down in the center. Zell and Yuffie sat next to each other on the center seat.

"Hey Zell! Oh you must be Yuffie!" smiled Marle.

"Wow you know me?" asked Yuffie surprised.

"Yes! Zell told me a lot about you" smiled Marle.

"He did?"

"Yeah he can't stop talking about you" laughed Marle.

Yuffie looked over at Zell and he was blushing.

"Ok well Zell and Yuffie this is Lucca" said Marle.

"Hi there" said Lucca.

"Hey" said Yuffie.

"Hey I saw you on TV" said Zell.

"Oh yeah not one of my finest moments" said Lucca.

"Nah you did fine" said Zell.

"Oh and Yuffie this is Crono" continued Marle.

"Hi" said Yuffie.

Crono didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and smiled.

"He doesn't say much" whispered Zell to Yuffie.

"Hey Crono how you been bud?" asked Zell.

Crono nodded his head again.

"He says he's been fine" said Marle.

"How does she know that?" thought Yuffie.

"Well now that we're all here let's have fun!" said Marle.

"Well there's girl I kinda know named Tifa and she's opening this club tonight a lot of people are going to be there" said Zell.

"Alright then that sounds great to me what about everyone else?" asked Marle.

(Next Scene)

"Ok man thanks for the ride" said Zack.

"Thanks a lot" said Cloud.

Zack, Cloud, and Red XIII stood on the sidewalk in front of Cloud's apartment and thanked the man for giving them a ride all the way back to Square City.

"Hey it's no problem just wanted to help you all out. You all take care. Take care of Nanaki" said the man as he drove off.

"Wow it feels good to be home" said Cloud.

"-Phew-Man the first thing we need to do is get out of these nasty Shinra clothes and take a shower"

"I have a few things you could probably wear…at least until you get your own stuff" said Cloud.

"Is it always this cool here?" asked Red XIII sitting down on his hind legs.

"Yeah well it can get a little breezy here sometimes" said Cloud.

"Aww cheer up Red we're going to take good care of you" smiled Zack.

Just then some guy walked past them and looked at Red XIII.

"Whoa dude that's an awesome dog you have there! Wow his tail even lights up" said the guy.

"I'm not a dog…" said Red XIII

"Holy Shit you taught him to speak! Dude that's so freakin' awesome!"

"-sigh-" Red XIII

"Hey get out of here pal" said Zack shooing the guy away.

"Ok ok I'm going…" said the man walking away.

"This is going to be an enjoyable experience…" said Red XIII

Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII entered the apartment building and Tifa was right there on her way out the door.

"Cloud!" said Tifa as she ran up and hugged him. She almost knocked him down she tackled him so hard.

"Whoa! Hey Tifa what's up? You're going to have to forgive me if I smell kinda…well…" said Cloud.

"Cloud you look like…like…" said Tifa trying to find a way to describe it.

"Like we've been dragged through the wilderness and almost eaten by fiends" said Zack.

"Hey Tifa this is Zack and this is Red XIII" said Cloud.

"Hi" said Zack.

"Hello" said Red XIII

Tifa was not surprised that Red XIII could talk. She hadn't even heard of the Qu race before working with Quina so she knew that there were several different types of people around Gaia that she had never heard of.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both. Cloud are you alright? What happened?" asked Tifa with a very concerned look on her face.

"Well…it's a long story. I didn't make SOLDIER…and well…like I said it's a long story and I'll have to tell you it later. What are you up to now?" asked Cloud.

"I'm going to my club. Tifa's 7th Heaven opens tonight!" said Tifa very excited.

"Wow! I'm glad it's finally all done" said Cloud.

"Can you come tonight? I'd really like for you to be there. If you're not tired or something…" said Tifa.

"A club? Oh yeah I'm going! I definitely need some fun after all this we've been through. Red XIII you're coming too!" said Zack patting Red on the back.

"Oh goody…" said Red XIII not really all that enthused

"Well yeah I wouldn't want to miss your opening night. We all just have to get cleaned up and stuff" said Cloud.

"Alright then I'll see you there. Just about everyone we know is coming. All the SeeD's, Aeris, I haven't talked to Yuna in a while but she should know about it and probably bring some people. It's going to be great! I have to run now" said Tifa.

Tifa gave Cloud one last big hug before she left.

"Aeris…" thought Zack at the mention of Aeris's name.

(Next Scene)

At her penthouse Lenne lied down on her bed. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a few numbers.

-Ring Ring-

"Hello" answered Tidus on the other end.

"Hey Tidus what's up? It's Lenne"

"Oh hey how are you?" asked Tidus.

"I'm doing fine. You've seen the commercial right?" asked Lenne.

"Oh yeah I've seen it. I thought it was great" said Tidus.

"Yeah I hear Oaka's sales have gone up quickly just in the past few days…looks like we make a great team" laughed Lenne.

Tidus just laughed on the other end.

"Say Tidus what are you up to tonight?" asked Lenne.

"Well I'm supposed to be going with Yuna to the grand opening of this new club a friend of hers has now Tifa's 7th heaven. I hear a lot of people are going to be there. Should be fun" said Tidus.

"Hmm sounds great….I think I'll try to see if I can swing by there later tonight…just to see how it is" said Lenne.

"Great then you could meet Yuna!" said Lenne.

"Yes…that'd be nice…I'll see you then Tidus" said Lenne.

"Ok great. See you later Lenne" said Tidus.

Lenne hung up the phone. She got up from her bed room and walked over to the closet which was a large walk in type. A smile crept across her face as she slid back the door and walked inside the closet. There were lots of expensive clothes and shoes aligning both sides of the wall. Lenne walked to the back of the closet where a small shelf was. On the shelf were two candles and a lighter. Lenne picked up the lighter and lit the two candles which lit up the wall.

"Tidus…." whispered Lenne with a big grin on her face.

The now illuminated wall was filled with pictures of Tidus. They were pictures of Tidus from various magazines. Lenne looked up at them and smiled.

"I get to see you tonight…"

(Next Scene)

Tifa walked into 7th Heaven. Every one of her employees were there and ready to go.

"Hey Tifa it's finally time" said Kou.

"Yes! I'm so excited! I've wanted this forever. How is everything coming along?"

"Kupo! Echidna's making the drinks, Dominique's serving them, me and my buddies are helping Quina cook…and make sure he/she doesn't eat anything, DJ Hype is ready to rock and Kou, Sion, and Volt are ready to bust some heads at the door if anyone tries to get cute!" said Mog jumping up and down.

"Mish Tifaa. I am ready to paarrtyy yesh?" said DJ Hype the world's best ….and possibly only Hypello disk jockey.

DJ Hype wore a backwards cap and a large gold chain around his neck. Needless to say he looked rather ridiculous but he seemed happy.

"DJ Hype where did you get those clothes?" laughed Tifa.

"Kou gotsh them for meee. Ish important to look zee part yesh?" asked DJ Hype.

"Yep it's important to look the part. You look great DJ Hype. Everyone everything is looking wonderful!" said Tifa looking around at the club.

The club was really large and it had pretty much everything. When first walking in the door to the left were several tables and chairs and booths were aligned along the far left wall. The walls in the club were a sky blue color and several clouds were painted to make it look like you were actually in the sky or in heaven. The color of the chairs and booths were a light blue color as well.

The right side of the club was the dance floor. Above it were several multi color lights that moved back and forth on the ceiling. Tifa had also invested in a machine that poured out this fog like substance at certain times which would cover the dance floor and make it look like a big puffy cloud. She couldn't wait to test this out and see how everyone would react to it. On the far right wall of the club were a stage and a large set of turntables with some very large speakers beside them.

Straight across from the entrance was the bar and it took up most of the wall and at that very moment Echidna and Dominique were wiping down the bar and straightening several of the bar stools that were in front of it. To the right of that bar was a door and back there was the kitchen where Quina would fix his or her excellent meals. Quina walked into the kitchen carrying a large pan and a few moogles walked in behind him.

After taking this all in Tifa felt like her heart was going to burst from joy. This was her dream and it seemed to finally be coming true. In a few more hours her dream would finally be realized.

(Next Scene a few hours later)

Riku, Vivi, Sora, Kairi, Garnet and Zidane walked down the street toward Tifa's 7th heaven. It was dark out now and up the street they could see a large crowd gathered outside of the club.

"Wow do you think we'll even get to get in there? Maybe we should have come earlier?" questioned Kairi.

"Earlier? No way we're too cool to get here on time! In fact we're too cool to stand in line! I think Rikku is already in there" said Riku.

"Sion works here now Kairi he'll let us in the club" said Sora.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot" said Kairi.

"I kinda know Tifa too….well I know Yuna and she's friends with Tifa so I guess you could say I'm a friend of a friend" said Garnet.

"…and I'm dating Yuna's cousin so I'm a friend of a friend of a friend that's dating a friends cousin…or something like that….now I'm confused…" said Riku

"Yeah you kind of confused me too on that one" said Vivi.

"Ok everyone has some sort of connection. Then looks like no waiting in line for us" said Zidane.

The group walked up the street to the large crowd gathered around the door. Zidane held Garnets hand and they giggled. This was their first time out as a couple. At the door Sion and Kou tried to keep the crowd at bay. The door of the club itself looked like a golden gate which was to symbolize a gate to heaven.

"Whoa this crowd is getting fierce" said Kou to Sion.

"I know…Everyone hold on and be patient" said Sion to the crowd

"Do you not know who I am? I am Leblanc of Leblanc boutique. I should be on the VIP list" said Leblanc who was right at the front of the line with her two goons Ormi and Logos. She held a fan in her right hand and waved it in front of her face

"Boss judging by the attire of these two…ruffians…I doubt they know what a boutique is…" said Logos coldly.

"Did he just insult us?" asked Kou.

"I think so" said Sion

"Bwah ha ha ha I can't wait to get in this club. Look at all the fine ladies" said Ormi trying to peep into the club and sure enough there were several attractive women dancing inside and having a great time

"We can let a few more people inside now" said Tifa as she walked up behind Sion and Kou.

Leblanc, Ormi and Logos jaw dropped when they saw Tifa. This was the waitress that they had ridiculed and mistreated time and time again at her old job. Never in a million years did they think that Tifa would own a club one day. Tifa noticed them right away and smiled brightly. The satisfaction she felt was intoxicating.

"These three…no they can't come into this club ever they don't know how to treat people. The name of this club is 7th heaven we can't have people that raise hell coming in here" said Tifa giggling.

"We most certainly can't you three have to go" said Sion.

"You heard the "ruffian" you have just been rejected at heavens gate" said Kou smugly and folding his arms.

"Well I never!" said Leblanc as she stormed off back through the crowd. Logos followed her and Ormi slunk off as well.

"Aww and all those fine dames in there too…" said Ormi.

"Tifa!" yelled Garnet

"Sion! yelled Sora.

They had been trying to get their attention for a while now from the back of the crowd.

"Oh that's my cousin back there" said Sion.

"I know that girl too. Hey Garnet come on up bring your friends!" yelled Tifa.

"Sweet!" said Riku

The group pushed their way through the crowd to get to the front. They heard a few groans and grunts from the people they cut in line.

"Hey Sora what's up?" asked Sion

"Hey how's the new job coming?" asked Sora.

"It's great" said Sion.

"I didn't think you would remember me. I'm glad your dream finally came true" smiled Garnet.

"Of course Yuna introduced us over a year ago but I never forget anyone. You were really nice go on in and have some fun" said Tifa giving Garnet a hug.

They walked into the club and the place was packed. On the left people were enjoying some meals, laughing, and talking. On the right the dance floor was packed and DJ Hype the worlds greatest and only Hypello DJ was keeping everyone on the dance floor with the best music.

"Letsh get this paarrtay started yesh?" said DJ Hype.

-Fricka Fricka Fricka-

DJ Hype began scratching on the turntable over a pulse pounding beat which kept the crowd going wild. Down at the bar several people sat, drank, and laughed. This looked like it would be a really fun night indeed.

"Oh there's Rikku I'll see you guys in a bit" said Riku rushing off to meet Rikku.

"Wow he's really changed a lot" said Vivi.

"Yep it's a good change though" said Garnet

"Hey I remember you! Come dance with me you're so cute!" said this random blonde girl that approached Vivi. This same girl grabbed Vivi and made him dance with her all night the last time they went to Fate.

"Oh no not again…AHH!" yelled Vivi as the girl grabbed him and pulled him into the crowd of dancers.

"…well I guess that's it for Vivi for the night" said Zidane.

"Lucky him" smiled Garnet.

"Let's go Sora" said Kairi pulling Sora off into the dance floor.

Garnet and Zidane walked toward the bar to chat for a bit..

(Next Scene)

Riku approached the booth where Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Paine were sitting. Yuna and Tidus were on the left and Rikku and Paine were on the right.

"Riku!" shouted Rikku. She got out of the booth and hugged him.

"Hey what's up?" asked Riku.

"Nothing much just glad you came. I want to introduce you to my friends" said Rikku excitedly. She turned around and began introducing.

"Everyone this is Riku. Riku this is my cousin Yuna and her boyfriend Tidus and this is Paine" said Rikku.

"Hi there" smiled Yuna.

"Hey man how's it going" said Tidus.

"Hey nice to meet you" said Paine.

"Hey it's good to meet you all too" said Riku.

"Let's go dance" giggled Rikku.

"Ok let's go" said Riku as the two of them went off to the dance floor.

"Want to go dance now?" asked Tidus

"Sure. Paine are you going to be alright?" asked Yuna.

"Don't worry about me you two lovebirds go have fun" said Paine as she took a sip of a drink.

"All right then" said Yuna as she and Tidus left to go dance.

Paine sat there and took a few more sips of her drink.

"Hey I noticed you sitting here alone…mind if I join you?"

Paine looked up and saw Nida the SeeD that took Quistis to the SeeD ball.

"Yeah you can if you want" said Paine.

Nida sat across from her.

"I'm Nida" Nida gave a nice smile and held his hand out.

"I'm Paine" Paine actually gave a sincere smile and shook his hand.

(Next Scene)

Irvine and Selphie stepped off the dance floor to take a break for a bit and Tifa walked by.

"Wow this place is so awesome Tifa!" said Selphie bouncing around excitedly

"I know it's great" said Irvine.

"Thank's so much I'm so happy that everyone is having a great time" smiled Tifa.

Then Rinoa, Squall, and Quistis walked up.

"Tifa I'm sooo happy for you!" said Quistis as she gave Tifa a hug.

"There are so many people here enjoying themselves" said Rinoa.

"Yeah this must have taken a lot of work to put together" said Squall.

"Have you tried any of the food yet? It's delicious. It's prepared by our very own Qu chef" said Tifa.

Aeris walked out of a crowd of people and turned back to yell at someone.

"What's wrong?" asked Tifa.

"Somebody grabbed my butt" laughed Aeris.

Everyone giggled a bit.

"Tifa did you know that Princess Marle is over there? She's over there with Zell and a few other people" said Aeris.

"Wow we have royalty here" laughed Tifa.

"Well we're going to try some of the food" said Rinoa.

Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Squall and Irvine went to go find a table. Aeris and Tifa stood around a bit.

"It seems everything is going great" said Aeris.

"Yeah. Aeris Cloud is back in town" said Tifa.

"Really? How'd everything go with the SOLDIER try outs?" asked Aeris.

"…He didn't make it" said Tifa sadly.

"Aww"

"He brought back some guy named Zack and someone called Red XIII. Red is some creature that I've never seen before" said Tifa.

"Did you say Zack?" asked Aeris

"Yeah I think his name was Zack…" said Tifa.

When Tifa said this Cloud and Zack had finally stepped into the club. Cloud and Zack had freshened up and Cloud leant Zack some clothes. Soon Red XIII trotted out of a crowd looking back to growl at someone.

"Someone grabbed my tail" said Red XIII.

Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII walked up to Tifa and Aeris.

"Hey glad to see you could make it" smiled Tifa.

"Yeah this place is looking great Tifa. Hey Aeris how you been? This is Red XIII. He is from Cosmo Canyon and this is…"

"Zack…" said Aeris as she finished Cloud's sentence.

"Hey Aeris. How have you been?" asked Zack.

"Wow you two know each other?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah, we're old friends" said Zack.

"Friends…hmpf…" said Aeris walking away.

"Hey Aeris wait up" said Zack following behind her.

"What was that all about?" asked Tifa.

"I don't know" said Cloud.

"Chance's are they were more than just friends" said Red XIII

"Maybe…hey Cloud go find our SeeD friends they are all here. I have to go check on some things I'll meet up with you later" said Tifa.

"Alright then" said Cloud.

Tifa left to go make sure everything was going smoothly. Cloud and Red XIII stood there for a moment.

"Guess it's just you and me Red XIII" said Cloud.

"Are clubs always this noisy and crowded?" asked Red XIII

"Yes most of the time they are. Want to go meet a few of my friends?" asked Cloud.

"Alright" said Red XIII walking behind Cloud.

(Next Scene)

DJ Hype was still spinning records and the dance floor stayed packed with people. In the middle of it all was Yuffie, Zell, Lucca, Crono, and Marle. There was so many people that it felt like they were going to be crushed in the center of the dance floor.

"This is crazy look at all these people!" yelled Marle.

"I know…oh no I think someone's sweat just dripped in my mouth!" yelled Lucca trying to frantically wipe her mouth.

The others just laughed. Even Crono seemed to be having a great time even though he didn't say much.

"Who'd have thought a Hypello would make such a great DJ?" asked Yuffie

"Yeah I know" said Zell. Zell stayed near Yuffie and kept people that wanted to push and shove from bumping into her.

Yuffie felt so glad that she had met Zell. He had turned out to be such a very good friend and even the people he would introduce her too were very nice as well. She smiled brightly at him and seemed to really be enjoying herself. Marle smiled as she saw the two having fun.

"I said you'd find a nice girl Zell" thought Marle.

The multicolored lights flickered and flashed above the dance floor but soon one of them burst and caught on fire. DJ Hype looked up and saw the small fire above the dance floor.

"The Roof…The Roof…The Roof ish on fire!" yelled DJ Hype pointing to the ceiling.

The crowded responded.

"WE DON'T NEED NO WATER LET THE MOTHER…"

"No! The roof ish really on fire yesh?" yelled the DJ.

Volt then came pushing his way through the crowd carrying a fire extinguisher. He aimed it up at the ceiling and sprayed it which quickly put the small fire out.

"Carry on" said Volt as he finished spraying and walked away.

"I'm getting a little tired I need to sit down for a minute" said Lucca.

"Ok let's try to get out of here" said Zell.

They pushed their way through the crowd and finally got out.

"Hey we'll go sit over there. Hey guys do you mind getting us ladies something to drink?" asked Marle.

"Sure. C'mon Crono" said Zell.

Zell and Crono walked off to the bar and Lucca, Marle, and Yuffie went to go find a booth.

Selphie and Irvine passed Yuffie.

"Oh hey Yuffie how are ya" smiled Selphie.

"Oh hey Selphie and Irvine" said Yuffie.

"Hey we'll catch up with you later we're going back out for round 2 on the dance floor" laughed Irvine.

Yuffie, Lucca, and Marle sat down at a booth.

"So now that we have the boys off for a bit how about a little girl talk. So Yuffie what do you think of Zell?" asked Marle smiling brightly.

"What? Zell's really nice" said Yuffie blushing a bit.

"Ooo do you like him?" laughed Luccal.

Yuffie simply said nothing but one could easily tell she was somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh I think that redness in her cheeks is a yes" laughed Marle.

"They would make a nice couple. They looked so cute together out on the dance floor" said Lucca.

"I know did you see Zell keeping all those sweaty guys off of her it was so sweet" said Marle.

"Ha ha you're not what I expected at all from a princess. You're really down to earth" laughed Yuffie

"Yep she is…look there's that guy that dumped me on Termidate…and he's with the girl that won" said Lucca looking off in the distance at Riku and Rikku.

"Oh him? Hmpf don't even worry about him Lucca you deserve a much better guy. You need a guy that has intelligence and knows all about machines and stuff" smiled Marle.

"Yeah I think you're right" said Marle

Crono and Zell came back with the drinks and the five of them had a good time sitting there and talking.

(Next Scene)

Garnet and Zidane were sitting at the bar laughing and talking and holding each others hands. Both of them were filled with that indescribable feeling one gets when love is brand new. They were enjoying each others company so much that they seemed oblivious to everything around them. Echidna walked up from behind the bar and refilled their cups but chances are they were even oblivious to that.

"You're looking so great tonight" said Zidane.

Garnet burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Zidane

"Look at you trying to act all suave" smiled Garnet.

"I am suave what are you talking about?" laughed Zidane.

"Geez are you two ever going to get on the dance floor?" asked Sora.

He and Kairi walked up and both of their faces were very sweaty. They had been partying hard.

"Sora they are just like we were when we first started dating don't you remember? Let the new couple enjoy themselves" giggled Kairi.

"Hey have any of you seen Vivi?" asked Zidane.

"Yeah he's still being passed around the dance floor by a bunch of girls" said Sora.

"Oh…well just as long as he's ok…" said Zidane.

(Next Scene)

Vivi tried to escape the large mob of people but was pulled back in by several hands.

"Come back here dance with me cutie!"

"Somebody help AHHHH!" yelled Vivi as he was dragged back into the mob.

(Next Scene)

Cloud and Red XIII sat at a table with Quistis, Rinoa, and Squall. Red XIII sat beside the table on his hind legs.

"So you ended up in Cosmo Canyon?" asked Squall.

"Yeah and that's where I met Red XIII" said Cloud.

"Cloud I'm sorry you didn't make it into SOLDIER but you know Shinra is not the company it's cracked up to be…" said Quistis. She sort of looked down and drifted off into space a bit as she said this. More than likely she thought about Vincent at that moment.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out while I was there" said Cloud.

"So are you going to tell Tifa you beat up her boyfriend?" laughed Squall.

"Squall!" said Rinoa scolding him.

"What it is kind of a funny story and she needs to know that Rude's a dog" said Squall.

"Yeah I guess I'll have to tell her as soon as possible. In fact I'm going to go find her now" said Cloud as he got up to go look for her.

Mog came walking up with a tray of food.

"A moogle" said Red XIII.

Mog set the food on their table and looked at Red XIII

"Whoa Kupo! What's one of your tribe doing all the way out here in Square City? Shouldn't you be guarding Cosmo Canyon 'po?" asked Mog.

"Well shouldn't you be guarding Narshe?" asked Red XIII

"Kupo! Hey there are plenty of moogles left to guard Narshe. Just like there are plenty of Hypellos at the Moonflow guarding it and plenty of Shumi in their village guarding it. We can afford to come to the city. There aren't many of your kind left though. So you should be guarding Cosmo Canyon. Next I'll be hearing that the Ronso are letting strangers up Mt. Gagazet…" said Mog. He seemed somewhat upset

"It's funny how you scold others for neglecting their duties while you neglect your own" said Red XIII.

"Kupo! Kuuupo! 'po" yelled Mog.

"There's no need for name calling" said Red XIII

Mog walked away a little angry.

"What was that argument about?" whispered Rinoa to Quistis and Squall.

"I don't know" said Quistis.

"No clue either" said Squall sipping some of his drink.

Squall then heard the strange voice in his head again.

"Little lion they are Guardian Beast with the duty to protect Gaia's precious magical energies…but they neglect their duties…" said the voice.

Squall spit a little of his drink out on the table when he heard the voice in his head again.

"Squall are you alright?" asked Rinoa.

"Umm yeah the drink was a little bitter that's all" said Squall trying to clean up the mess he made.

"I must be going out of my mind" thought Squall

(Next Scene)

Riku and Rikku walked to the bar and sat down on two stools there. Zidane and Garnet were not too far from them so they waved to them.

"So then everything went fine with the match making?" asked Rikku.

"Yeah it was great they are officially a couple now" said Riku.

"That's awesome…so what about you and me?" asked Rikku as she scooted a little closer to Riku.

Riku put his arm around her and she looked at him smiling brightly.

"I think we're officially a couple now too…if that's ok with you?" asked Riku.

"It's fine with me" smiled Rikku she then kissed Riku on the lips.

"That's nice you two make a nice couple" said Echidna watching them from behind the bar.

"Echidna" said Riku.

"Hi Echidna" said Rikku.

"Nice to see you two hit it off after the show. Sorry I saw the tape of you getting sprayed by that cactuar" said Echidna.

"Yeah that…hurt pretty badly actually" said Riku.

"But it was sweet you that you saved her. It seems you really like her. I tell you what here's two drinks on me just to show you there are no hard feelings for not picking me. Don't worry I didn't spit in them or anything" said Echidna as she scooted two glasses over to them.

"Thanks Echidna" said Riku

"Thank you very much Echidna" said Rikku

"No prob…aww I thought I had seen the last of her…" said Echidna looking behind them.

They turned around to see Dona standing there with a very large muscular man with brown hair. He looked like he was all brawn and no brain.

"Oh isn't this sweet it's like a Termidate reunion" said Dona giving a fake smile.

"It suddenly stinks in here" said Echidna.

"It's probably your breath Anteater" said Dona.

"It's Echidna and I'll climb across this bar and clobber you!" said Echidna.

Riku felt like he was at Termidate all over again. Dona ignored Anteater…I mean Echidna and talked to Riku.

"Riku I was sorry to hear about your little mishap with the cactuar" said Dona pretending she had nothing to do with it.

"Yeah thanks…" said Riku.

"Well I guess it serves you right for not choosing a real woman but it doesn't matter because now I have a real man. This is Barthello and he's 100 times the man you'll ever be. Barthello we're leaving" said Dona

Dona walked off into the crowd and Barthello followed her like a little puppy dog.

"Geez think that guy works out enough?" laughed Riku.

Rikku laughed and the two of them sat there talking.

(Next Scene)

"Ugh Aeris quit avoiding me. Just talk to me" said Zack walking after Aeris.

"What do you want?" said Aeris finally stopping.

"Why are you mad at me? It's not like we had a bad break up" said Zack.

"What's up with you introducing me as just "an old friend?"" asked Aeris.

"Aeris is that what this is about? You haven't seen me in years and you're mad because I said you're my friend? I see you haven't changed a bit you still get mad over the slightest little things" said Zack.

"I've changed plenty over the years! You haven't changed I still see you're an insensitive slob!" yelled Aeris.

"If I'm so insensitive then why did I come all the way back here to see if you were still here?" asked Zack.

"…you came to see if I was still here?" asked Aeris somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, will you just talk with me for a bit and catch up?" asked Zack.

"…Lucky for you I'm in a good mood today" said Aeris.

"If this is a good mood I'd hate to see a bad one thought Zack. The two of them went to a table and they sat down and talked.

(Next Scene)

Red Okonogi and Terra walked through the door. They had to wait in the crowd outside the club because they didn't know anyone to let them cut the line.

"Geez I thought we'd never get out of that crowd but now that we're here it looks like it was well worth it look at this place" said Red

"Do you think we should be here? Shouldn't we be training or something?" asked Terra.

"Hey we need to cut loose and take a break every now and then" said Red still looking around.

"I guess you're right" said Terra.

"Want to get on the dance floor with me?" asked Red.

"Umm ok sounds like fun" said Terra.

Terra and Red walked over to the dance floor. Terra looked back at the door to the club and a strange man was standing there. He was an old man with a bald head and a very long white beard that hung down to the floor. He wore long white robes with a beaded necklace and held a wooden staff in his right hand. In this attire he looked very out of place in this club. He looked directly at Terra and smiled. No one that walked past him seemed to notice him.

"Look at that man" said Terra trying to get Red's attention.

"What man?" asked Red looking around.

"That old man by the door" said Terra pointing.

"What old man?" asked Red.

Terra looked and sure enough the old man had vanished. She looked around the club and didn't see him at all.

"He's gone" said Terra.

"Oh well come on let's go" said Red.

"Ok" said Terra as the two of them went to the dance floor.

(Next Scene)

Tifa stepped into the kitchen to check on things back there. Quina was cooking some things and a few moogles were helping. Dominique was on her way out with a tray of food.

"Is everything going alright Dominique?" asked Tifa.

"Yep sure is. Everyone loves the food and is having a good time" said Dominique as she walked through the door and stepped back out into the club.

"Uh oh I think I burned something 'po" said a moogle.

This was a female moogle with a pinkish color. Her name was Mag. She pulled a tray out of an oven and one was a pile of burnt food.

"-sigh- please just don't burn the place down" said Tifa as she walked back out into the club.

Cloud was standing right there.

"Cloud is something wrong?" asked Tifa.

"Um Tifa I need to talk to you…" said Cloud.

"Ok" said Tifa stepping a little closer.

"Is Rude coming here?" asked Cloud

"…Rude and I broke up…you were right about him Cloud. I caught him about to get it on in a hospital bed" said Tifa.

"Yeah…Tifa I know about him…I'm the reason he's in the hospital" said Cloud looking down at the ground a bit.

"What?" asked Tifa.

"The reason I got kicked out of the SOLDIER try outs is because I Rude was there and I heard him talking bad about you. We got in a fight and when his friend tried to jump in Zack stopped him. As punishment they dropped us off in the wilderness without any equipment and that's how we met Red XIII at Cosmo Canyon. I just wanted to tell you all this before you found out and got mad at me or something…" said Cloud.

Tifa didn't say anything she just looked at Cloud.

"Look Tifa if you're mad at my please don't hit me I know you hit really hard and…"

"I'm not mad at you Cloud. You were just…you were just keeping a childhood promise…"said Tifa smiling at him.

"Yeah" smiled Cloud.

"Let's go dance" said Tifa grabbing Cloud's hand.

(Next Scene)

Lenne and a photographer stood a few blocks away from the club.

"Miss Lenne this is odd. Most celebrities don't try to work with tabloid photographers. They usually try to avoid us" said the man.

"Do you want these pictures or not?" asked Lenne.

"Yeah I'll get a ton of money for these" said the man.

"Ok then do everything I told you to do and make sure you keep that your camera is hidden" said Lenne.

"Alright" said the photographer.

Lenne and the photographer walked up to the club entrance. The crowd had gotten a little smaller but there were still quite a few people there. They all looked in disbelief as they saw Lenne walk up to the crowd.

"Oh man look!" said Kou

"What?" asked Sion

"That's Lenne!" said Kou

"Hi there…do you think you could let me in the club…please?" asked Lenne with a very sweet voice.

"Oh yeah of course we can! Come on in Lenne!" said Kou opening the door for her.

"Can my friend come too please?" asked Lenne very sweetly.

"Sure he can come too!" said Kou.

"Thanks you're so nice" smiled Lenne as she and the photographer walked into the club.

Lenne walked in and looked around. Everyone was pretty busy having a great time and no one noticed her. She scanned the club and soon found who she was looking for. Tidus and Yuna were standing by the bar laughing and having a great time.

"Get close so you can get a good shot" said Lenne

"Alright" said the photographer.

He walked off and tried to blend in with the crowd. He kept his camera hidden inside his coat.

Dominique had a tray of drinks and she walked by Lenne.

"Oh excuse me may I have a drink please?" asked Lenne.

"Yes these ones are complimentary but you have to pay for the ones at the bar" said Dominique handing Lenne a small glass.

"This will do" said Lenne smiling as she walked away with small drink.

Dominique walked away a bit then she realized who Lenne was.

"Wait that was Lenne!" said Dominique.

Lenne walked over to Tidus and Yuna at the bar.

"Hey Tidus! Oh you must be Yuna. It's so nice to meet you" said Lenne smiling brightly.

"Hey Lenne! Yuna this is Lenne" said Tidus.

"It's nice to meet you too Lenne" said Yuna.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you because Tidus has told me so much about you and oops my drink!"

Lenne purposely dropped her drink and it landed all over Yuna's shirt.

"Oh no I'm so clumsy I'm so sorry Yuna! You should hurry to the bathroom and get that out" said Lenne pretended to be concerned.

"Oh it's ok I'll just run to the ladies room really fast" said Yuna as she got up and walked off to the ladies restroom.

Lenne got closer to Tidus and gave a glance to the photographer.

"I'm so sorry about that" said Lenne.

"Oh she'll be alright" said Tidus.

"This place is great don't you think? It looks so nice in here" said Lenne

"Yeah it's great" said Tidus.

Lenne's cell phone began to ring. It was actually the photographer calling her cell like she had told him too.

"Oh it's my agent…I have to go Tidus…" said Lenne pretending to be sad as she looked at her phone

"Wow you have to go already?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah…I have some work I have to finish up…that's how it goes though. Hopefully I'll get to talk to you sometime later" said Lenne.

"Alright then take care" said Tidus.

Lenne kissed Tidus on his cheek and the photographer snapped the picture at the perfect moment.

"Tell Yuna I said bye" said Lenne.

"Ok I will" said Tidus.

Lenne smiled and walked off. She winked at the photographer and he walked behind her.

"This is going to make a great story. The magazines are going to pay me good money for this picture thanks a bunch Lenne" said the photographer.

"No problem. Just make sure you come up with a good story behind the picture" said Lenne as the two of them left the club.

After a while Yuna came back from the ladies room.

"Where'd Lenne go?" asked Yuna.

"She got a call from her agent and had to run. She told me to tell you goodbye" said Tidus.

"Oh" said Yuna.

(Next Scene)

The night was coming to an end and the party was still exciting. It was time for the grand finale to the night. From a distance Tifa gave DJ Hype a signal.

"Everyone get on zee dance floorsh. It ish time to paartaay in the cloudsh" said DJ Hype.

DJ Hype pressed a button on the wall and soon a fog like substance began to pour out of a nozzle in the ceiling. This excited everyone in the club and everyone that had been sitting down before got up and began dancing in fog. Even Red XIII came up and jumped around in the fog. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Red Okonogi and Terra danced around in the fog. This was the most fun Terra had ever had in her life. Zidane and Garnet finally got up from the bar and ran into the fog holding hands. Vivi tried to get out of the fog but the arms of the girls pulled him back in it.

The fog began to spread through out most of the club. Selphie grabbed Irvine's cowboy hat and put it on her head. She then began waving her hands in the air and bouncing around excitedly. Kairi leaned her head on Sora's shoulder as the fog passed them. Lucca, Zell, Crono, Yuffie and Marle cheered as the fog covered them too. Rikku and Riku kissed each other and the fog surrounded them. Dona was choked by the fog and started coughing uncontrollably while Barthello tried to see what was wrong with her.

Squall put his arm around Rinoa. Quistis smiled as she watched the fog cover her. Nida and Paine were laughing when they noticed the fog was now creeping toward them. Zack was talking to Aeris and she was actually smiling when the fog covered them. Tifa and Cloud stood off to the side and saw the fog covering the whole place and everyone laughing and having the best time.

"Tifa I'm glad your dream came true" said Cloud. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"I am too Cloud….I am too"

(End Chapter 19)

Phew now this was the longest chapter so far. Too many Square cameos in this chapter for me to even try to summarize. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever finish this story. The more I write the more I think of things to add to the story. Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Take Care.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the tropical paradise known as Costa Del Sol a young man sun bathes in a chair at the beach. All around the young man several men and women in bathing suits are enjoying themselves. Some of them are swimming in the crystal clear water, some are sunbathing and others are simply walking around taking in the beautiful sights and equally beautiful people.

The young man has red hair and is in his swimming trunks and shades. Next to him is small table with a drink on it. The young man reaches to his left and takes a sip of the tropical drink from the straw. Soon two beautifully tanned, Costa Del Sol native women in string bikini's walk up to him. One of them is carrying a fan and the other is carrying a tray with several grapes on it. They giggle amongst themselves as one of them waves the large fan over him while the other one feeds him grapes.

"Ladies you are truly making it hard for me to go back to Square City. I'm thinking about extending my vacation another few weeks" said the young man.

-Ring Ring-

The young man's cell phone began ringing on the table. He picked it up and answered it.

"…Yes this is Rufus…..what?...when?...killed?...alright I'll return to Square City immediately" said the young man now identified as Rufus Shinra the vice president of Shinra Inc and also President Shinra's son.

Rufus hung up the phone and sat back in the chair while looking up at the clear sky.

"Well ladies I'm going to have to leave you soon…it seems I've just been given my inheritance" said Rufus nonchalantly.

(Next Scene)

On the other side of the world in Square City it was late into the night. Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII were back at Cloud's apartment. They decided that Zack would sleep on Cloud's couch in his living room. The couch could fold out into a small bed. Red XIII was fine sleeping on a few blankets on the floor. He said he never slept on beds in Cosmo Canyon so it was no need to start now.

Red XIII sat on the couch and watched television. In fact he was watching everyone's favorite show the Cait Sith Comedy Hour. There weren't many televisions in Cosmo Canyon so Red XIII didn't get to watch it often. He seemed to be enjoying this show though.

"…and what's up with everyone having the name Cid? Why is Cid such a popular name? I know at least a dozen Cids!" said Cait Sith on the television.

"Hah hah who ever knew television could be this entertaining" laughed Red XIII.

Zack and Cloud walked into the room and sat down beside Red XIII on the couch.

"I heard the guy that does the voice for Cait Sith used to be a big time Shinra Exec." said Cloud.

"I wonder if they dumped him into the wilderness when he quit…" said Zack.

"So Zack you and Aeris used to date when you lived here before?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah we did. We broke up because she said I was not giving her enough time" said Zack.

"Oh. Think you'll get back with her?" asked Cloud.

"I don't even know if I want to get back with her" said Zack. He was lying.

"Hah hah hah that Cait Sith…" said Red XIII laughing at the show.

"So you and Aeris dated a bit?" asked Zack

"Yeah for a short while" said Cloud.

"Now you and that Tifa girl are together right?" asked Zack.

"Ha ha I have to tell Grandpa about this show ha ha" laughed Red XIII

"No we're just friends" said Cloud.

"Yeah right I didn't get the friend vibe from either of you" laughed Zack.

"You and Tifa's hearts begin to beat slightly faster and I start to smell strange pheromones on both of you when you're near each other" said Red XIII.

Cloud just stared at Red XIII.

"Ha! Busted!" laughed Zack.

"Zack I noticed the same reaction with you and Aeris….ha ha ha Cait Sith you are too much!" laughed Red XIII looking back at the TV screen.

Zack just got sort of quiet

"Heh heh looks like you got busted too" laughed Cloud.

"Yeah yeah but we have more important things to think about" said Zack.

"How are we going to get money you mean?" asked Cloud.

"Yes" said Zack.

"Well I can't go back to Cid's I called and he's already given this girl my old job…and apparently she's doing better at it than I did…" said Cloud.

"What about the mercenary business? We got the skills we could make some good money. There used to be a mercenary guild in the city" said Zack.

"I think it's still around but we don't have anymore weapons or materia" said Cloud.

"What about Auron? Think he could loan us some? I mean we could pay him back once we get some money" said Zack.

"Well it's worth a try. We can go in the morning" said Cloud.

"Alright then" said Zack.

Cloud and Zack looked at Red XIII who was enjoying himself watching the television.

"Look at him enjoying himself. Just a few hours ago you were moping around about having to come to the city" said Zack.

"I must admit that coming here is not as bad as I thought" said Red XIII.

Cloud looked over at Zack and suddenly his head began to hurt. The room began to be filled with a red haze. He hadn't had one of these headaches in a while. Zack and Red XIII looked over at Cloud who was holding his head in pain then he spoke for no reason.

"You were shot" said Cloud with his eyes closed.

"Cloud?" asked Red XIII curiously.

"Cloud what's wrong?" asked Zack

Cloud finally snapped out of it.

"Ugh…just a little tired…I'm going to go to bed" said Cloud. The pain in his head began to subside a bit and he got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom.

Zack and Red XIII looked at each other and shrugged then they went back to watching television.

"So Red XIII can you actually set things on fire with that tail?"

(Next Scene)

Terra snuck down the stairs of the Cygnus motel that night while Red and Hawk were asleep. There was something about that old man that she saw earlier at the club. She felt a sort of kinship when she saw him. Terra walked to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going this late?" asked Hawk as he stepped down the stairs.

"Oh Hawk…I thought you were asleep" said Terra as she turned around.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hawk.

"I..well…there's something I have to see. I'll be back" said Terra.

"Alright then Terra I want you to be careful" said Hawk. He turned around and went up the stairs.

Terra stood there for a moment then she walked out onto the street shutting the door behind her.

"I guess I should check around that club" thought Terra as she stepped into an alleyway.

Terra changed into her Esper form and flew off into the sky. It had started to drizzle a bit and little bits of rain fell on her as she glided along. Terra felt like something was drawing her to the exact spot she needed to be as she glided through the city sky. Several minutes later Terra descended into an alleyway that was a few blocks away from Tifa's 7th heaven.

"I can feel it here" thought Terra as she changed back into her normal self. The rain began to pour a bit harder now. Terra held up her hand and shielded herself from the rain by generating a tiny force field with her hand.

Terra walked down the long dark alley and the feeling inside her began to grow. She saw an open door at the side of one of the buildings in the alley and she stepped inside. It was a small room that had some wooden stairs that led to a room at the top. A light could be seen shining through the bottom of the door.

"Hmm"

Terra began walking up the wooden stairs and they creaked loudly with every step she took. Soon she was at the top of the stair facing the door. She stood there for a moment and thought about knocking first. She knew this was where she was supposed to be since the feeling inside of her seemed to fill her entire body. She didn't knock but instead turned the door knob and the door began opening by itself.

The room it opened too was very large. The floor was covered in red carpet and three wooden pillars were aligned on both sides of the room. There was what looked like a long dining table with several chairs on the left side of the room. On the far wall was a fire place with a fire already started and two large chairs that faced each other. Terra walked a few feet into the room and looked around.

"You've finally come" said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Terra looking around the room but she didn't see anyone.

"I did"

The old man she saw at the club appeared in front of her. He gripped a wooden staff in his right hand and ran his fingers through his long white beard as he looked at Terra.

"You're the man I saw earlier. Are you an Esper?" asked Terra.

"Your instincts serve you well daughter of Maduin. Yes I am an esper. My name is Ramuh" said Ramuh with a slight smile.

"Maduin…my father?" asked Terra.

"Yes you were young when the empire attacked our home. I knew your father. He had a noble spirit. Your mother Madonna was precious as well. Come, please sit down Terra. I'm sure you have several questions and there is much we need to discuss" said Ramuh.

The two of them sat on the two chairs that faced each other near the fireplace.

"Why am I here? I felt like something drew me here?" asked Terra.

"That is because I drew you here. I caused you to come to Square City and to come and meet me in this place" said Ramuh.

"Why?"

"I brought you here because you are needed here. This place will be the stage of a great battle between the forces of good…and the forces of evil. We've felt the evil energies at work for a while now" said Ramuh.

"We?" asked Terra.

"Yes there are quite a few of us left here in this world. We feel our time has come. Many of us grow weary of this existence and wish to rest eternally…like we would have had we still been human" said Ramuh.

"Still been human?" asked Terra.

"Why yes. Espers were originally human. That is knowledge long forgotten by most. Although in this day and age we are lumped into the same category as the Aeons and Eidolons that the summoners use. Perhaps that is why an Esper can have a child with a human. There must still be enough human left in us after all. Espers are a combination of the ethereal and the material. Whereas those creatures…Aeons, Eidolons, Guardian Forces what ever you call them are purely spiritual. It is true that our power can be called about in our death through the use of magicite but we are actually quite different from what is known to the population as "summons"" said Ramuh.

"I never knew any of this…" said Terra looking down sadly.

"It is not your fault child. You were robbed of many things by your captors but fear not. They will be punished and given what they deserve for their deeds" said Ramuh.

"You said a battle will be fought here?" asked Terra.

"Oh yes. I've digressed from what I intended to tell you. A battle between good and evil will take place in this very city. The ones who used you will be here carrying out their evil plans as well. The enemies of your friend Red are already here waiting to strike" said Ramuh.

"Black X?" asked Terra.

"Yes, they are all here. The troops and their four leaders" said Ramuh.

"Red and I figured out that this woman named Cindy Campbell is working for them. She runs a big corporation that sells clothing. We were going to attack her building…"

"No! You must not go there!" interrupted Ramuh.

"Why?" asked Terra.

"Ensure that your friend does not go there. The time will come when he will come face to face with his enemies but to go there now would mean certain death. A few of us still live here in the city. We've been watching in the shadows and observing every bit of evil that comes into the city. In her building a great evil has come. Do not underestimate Campbell she is a Black X empress" said Ramuh.

"You know about the emperors?" asked Terra.

"Yes. We know that all four of them are there now. Shuzer, Campbell, and Berva are powerful in their own right but their power pales in comparison to their leader. He is there now and he is waiting for the time to strike"

"What do we do? How can we stop this?" asked Terra.

"The only thing you can do is prepare. This battle is inevitable and has been foretold. Go back and train with Hawk and Red. Strengthen yourself as much as you can. You will not be alone in your fight. Others will fight with you and when the time comes the Espers will join you. We will fight to our deaths" said Ramuh.

"Ramuh…I…" the world seemed to distort a bit around her and began to get really twisted.

"What?" thought Terra confused.

She could hear Ramuh's voice.

"Prepare yourself. That is all you can do"

Terra was now back in the alleyway outside of Ramuh's place but she didn't remember even coming back out. She walked to the door and looked up the stairs to the room but it was completely dark and no light shone under the door. Terra thought about what all Ramuh had said to her. She began walking down the alleyway.

"We must be prepared…"

(Next Scene)

The woman known as Cindy Campbell owned her own clothing line and the headquarters of her business was in a large building in Square City. Not many people knew that this business was actually a front for Black X quite possibly the most sinister of criminal organizations. Cindy wore a red beret and a red dress and high heels. Her hair was brown and short. She had a slight smile on her face as she walked down the hallway. On her right was Shuzer and on her left was a very strange creature. The creature was about 12 feet tall and looked like a man and beast combined. Even a Ronso would look like a child standing next to him. His fur was brown and he had very long muscular arms. His chest was bare and he wore short red pants that went his knees. He also had long sharp claws on his humongous hands and he stood there laughing baring two sets of sharp fangs on the upper and lower portion of his mouth.

"It's not funny Berva" said Shuzer to the creature.

Berva was much larger that Shuzer and looked down on him laughing.

"Heh heh you should have called me if you were having trouble Shuzer. I could have grinded that Al guy into dust for ya! Heh heh" Berva's voice was very deep. He punched his fist into his hand which made a powerful noise. Berva apparently liked mocking Shuzer whenever he failed at something.

"Shut your mouth Berva before I shut it for you!" yelled Shuzer clank his claws together.

Berva just laughed and didn't even take the threat seriously.

"Will you two knock it off? I swear you two act more like children than Emperors" said Cindy. They finally reached the end of the dark hallway and she pressed a button on the wall. The end of the hallway opened up to reveal another room. The three Black X Emperors stepped into the room. It was very large and very dark inside. On the far end of the room there sat an extremely large creature on a gigantic throne. This creature was much larger than even Berva. It was so dark that you couldn't see exactly what the creature looked like. After taking a few steps Shuzer, Cindy, and Berva all fell down to one knee.

"Master it is an honor to be in your presence once again. I trust your trip to Square City was a pleasant one?" said Cindy with her head bowed humbly.

"Shuzer, Arachne, Berva…you may rise" said the creature with a very low and deep voice.

The three of them rose. Soon the creature spoke again.

"What news do you bring? How long until we reveal ourselves and I can not only be Lord of the underworld but Lord of the surface as well?" asked the creature.

"Master we've received word that the Empire's troops are ready….we've also received word that the leader of Shinra Inc. has been killed by one of his own colleagues…" said Cindy also known as Arachne.

"He must have been weak…to allow one of his own to destroy him…soon we will break ties from all of them…" said the creature in the darkness. The creature made a strange rumbling noise which was probably some type of laugh.

"Indeed my master. When the time is right we will make our move" said Campbell.

"Excellent...Shuzer I've heard of your loss to this Alkaiser person…it seems that you have nearly jeopardized our plans. It would be wise for you not to fail again. I know you are the only human among us but failure will not be tolerated for much longer even for a simple human" said the creature.

"My master I will not fail you again" said Shuzer bowing his head humbly.

Berva cracked a smile at Shuzer.

"You all may leave me now" said the creature in the darkness.

(Next Scene)

Aya got out of bed late that night to use the restroom. She had still been taking a mandatory break from work and she was not enjoying it. She walked to her sink to wash her hands. Her left arm was finally out of the sling. The whole time she was forced to take this break from work she wondered about that case. She figured if she could somehow find Alkaiser then maybe she could get a lead but that was easier said than done. Aya washed the soap off of her hands then looked down at them…

"What the…"

Aya was shocked to see her hands were glowing with a strange green colored energy.

"What's happening to me?"

(Next Scene the following morning)

Squall got out of bed after having a good nights sleep. He had had a lot of fun the previous night at the club but there was something bothering him…the voice…

"Ok well this is worth a try I guess….and no one else is in here so…" said Squall.

Squall sat at the end of his bed in nothing but his pajama pants. He sighed then he spoke out loud.

"Ok will whatever has been talking to me the last couple of days just…say something so I know I'm not crazy?" said Squall.

There was silence for a few moments and Squall was convinced that he had lost his mind then finally he heard the voice in his head

"I am here little lion" said the voice. The voice seemed like the combination of a human voice and a lion's growl.

"Ok so I'm not crazy! Who are you?" asked Squall.

"Deep down I think you already know who I am" said the voice.

Squall was silent for a moment then he spoke.

"Griever?"

"Indeed little lion" said Griever

"Well what is it you want from me? What's up with always calling me little lion? Did I inadvertently junction you?" asked Squall

"Well for the first question I want nothing from you. I'm simply here to help you because you will need my power very soon. I call you little lion because only those that carry similar traits to mine can use my power. I am called the Great Lion. The third question….you did not junction me it would be more accurate to say that I…junctioned you" said Griever.

"Don't we junction with GF's? It's not the other way around" said Squall.

"Well I'm no ordinary GF's…and neither is he…" said Griever.

"Neither is who?" asked Squall.

"Catoblepas" answered Griever.

"Who?...ugh this is all I need right now…" said Squall.

"Squall you don't have to talk out loud for me to hear you. You can think to yourself. People might think you're…crazy…if you talk to yourself" said Griever.

"Ok is this better?" thought Squall. From then on Squall spoke to Griever in his mind.

"Yes. Squall you intrigue me" said Griever.

"How do I intrigue you?" asked Squall.

"There are many who would love to have the things that you have in life. You have great friends, a great career, and a beautiful woman that loves you….yet there is still a great deal of uncertainty that you have about yourself" said Griever.

"-sigh- My GF is analyzing my life…" said Squall.

"If I'm wrong then why haven't you asked Rinoa to marry you yet?" asked Griever.

"I'm waiting for the right time" said Squall.

"You've had several opportunities" said Griever.

"Griever can you be like my other GF's and…not give me advice on how to live my life?" asked Squall.

"I told you I'm not your average Guardian Force"

(Next Scene)

Cloud, Zack and Red XIII walked down the street towards Auron's Gym. Along the way they ran into Barret and Marlene.

"Hey Cloud you're back. How did things go at SOLDIER?" asked Barret.

"Hey Barret and Marlene…well I didn't make it into SOLDIER. This is Zack and this is Red XIII by the way" said Cloud.

"Hi" said Zack

"Hello" said Red XIII

"Hey. Cloud it's probably best you didn't get in with those stinking Shinra" said Barret looking at his gun arm.

"Puppy!" laughed Marlene as she went over to Red XIII. She started scratching him behind the ears.

"No I'm actually not a puppy I'm…..oh…that actually feels rather nice…a little to the left…" said Red XIII as Marlene continued to pet him like a puppy.

Cloud had another one of his headaches again. Everything around him got red and hazy and for no reason he spoke.

"They shot your hands…you and Dyne…they burned Corel" said Cloud with his eyes closed.

"What? Cloud what are you talking about? I lost my hand in an accident at a Shinra plant. Dyne lost his life there. I thought you knew that….you're creeping me out…" said Barret scratching his head.

"Cloud, are you ok?" asked Zack.

Finally Cloud snapped out of it.

"Oh umm I'm fine sorry just a little tired or something…" said Cloud trying to play it off.

"Oh wow that feels great" said Red XIII.

Red XIII was on his back and Marlene was rubbing his stomach. He was enjoying it a lot.

"Well I'll see you all later. Marlene, are you ready to go to the park?" asked Barret.

"Ok daddy. Bye Mr. Puppy" said Marlene as she stopped rubbing his stomach and walked off with Barret.

Red XIII got to his feet and Zack and Cloud stared at him. Red XIII held his head down.

"I'm so ashamed" said Red XIII.

"Don't worry we won't say anything "Mr. Puppy"" laughed Zack.

Cloud laughed a bit too and the three of them went on up the street a few blocks to Auron's Gym. They entered and Yuffie was standing there holding some boxes.

"Hey Yuffie what's up?" asked Cloud.

"Same ol Same ol. I saw you last night at the club but I didn't get a chance to speak" said Yuffie.

"Oh it's ok. Where's Auron?" asked Cloud.

"Oh he's over there" said Yuffie as she walked off with the box.

Zack, Red XIII, and Cloud walked over to where Auron was. He had his back turned and was looking at a slip of paper. He turned around and saw them standing there.

"Cloud you're back!...is that Zack I haven't seen you in such a long time" said Auron.

"Hey Auron" said Cloud.

"Hey Auron it's good to see you again" said Zack.

"It seems you have a friend from Cosmo Canyon" said Auron smiling at Red XIII.

"You've been there?" asked Red XIII

"Oh yes I have but it was a really long time ago. So how did the try out go?" asked Auron.

"Well we didn't make it" said Cloud.

"Oh?" asked Auron.

"Well we sort of got into a fight with these guys then they sort of kicked us out and kind of dumped us in the wilderness with no weapons where we were saved by Red XIII here…sort of…" said Zack.

Auron chuckled a bit.

"So that's basically the whole story?...sort of?" chuckled Auron.

"Yeah that's pretty much it" said Cloud.

"We want to become Mercenaries. Is the Mercenary Guild still around Auron?" asked Zack.

"I believe it still is. Is there something you need from me?" asked Auron.

"Well we were wondering if you could loan us some weapons or materia? We would pay you back as soon as we could" said Cloud.

"Of course I can do that. I assume you'd prefer weapons with materia slots in them?" asked Auron.

"Yes" said Cloud.

"Alright" said Auron as he walked away.

"Hey Cloud long time no see" said Paine. Paine had her equipment in a bag and looked as if she was ready to leave the gym.

"Hey Paine what's up? Still practicing so you can be as good as me?" joked Cloud.

Paine just rolled her eyes and walked away. Now Auron came back carrying some sword cases, a sack full of materia and a duffel bag across his shoulders. Yuffie saw this in the distance and grumbled to herself.

"Look at him giving away all that good materia…"

Auron set the cases on the ground and opened them up to reveal two Ragnarok Swords. They were double edged broadsword type weapons that happened to be fairly light despite their size.

"Wow Auron I was thinking you were going to loan us some old rusty things" said Zack.

"I have some rusty swords in the back if you prefer those?" joked Auron.

"Oh no these are fine" said Zack.

"They're Ragnaroks. A rare model feel free to use them as long as you need….well pick them up and tell me what you think" said Auron.

They both reached over and picked up the swords.

"They are really light" said Cloud as he swung it around a bit.

"Yeah, it makes it really easy to do this!"

Zack held the sword in his right hand and twirled it around. He then struck a little victory pose by holding the sword behind his back.

"Wow that was pretty cool looking" said Cloud.

"I'll show you how to do it" said Zack.

"Here's some thing for you too Red XIII" smiled Auron as he bent down and fastened an armlet to Red XIII front right leg.

"For me?" asked Red XIII.

"Yes it's a Diamond Bangle found only in Bone Village" said Auron.

"Thank you very much Mr. Auron" said Red XIII.

You can take this whole sack of materia. There are a few basic things in there like Fire, Ice, Lightning, I think there's a Restore in there and then you'll find some goodies like All, Added Effect, and Contain. Combine them however you want and good luck to you both. Also in this bag I have two uniforms for you. You'll like them they are light and allow for great flexibility" said Auron.

"Do they look cool?" asked Zack.

"…yes I guess so. I'm glad you're still looking out for the important things Zack" laughed Auron.

"Hey you have to look good when fighting" said Zack.

"Wow thanks for all this" said Cloud.

"It's no problem. Remember everything happens for a reason. Perhaps being in SOLDIER was not the way that you should go" said Auron.

(Next Scene)

Lenne ran on a treadmill in a very expensive and upscale gym. International Super Stars have to keep fit you know? Lenne was wearing a white tank top and some jogging shorts. Her long hair that normally hung down was tied in a ponytail. After a few minutes of running she stopped the treadmill and got off.

"Phew good workout today" said Lenne to herself.

-Ring Ring-

Lenne's cell phone rang and she reached in her pocket and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me. I made a whole lot of money off that picture! I ended up selling it to Celebrity Life! They are going to run it in their magazine and have a story about it on their show" said the sleazy photographer on the other end.

"That's wonderful" said Lenne.

"Thank you very much for helping me to make a load of gil! I'm headed to the Gold Saucer right now to make a bunch more on Chocobo races!" said the photographer.

"No…thank you" said Lenne. She then hung up the phone.

Lenne reached for a bottle of Midgar-Ade that she had set on the tread mill and took a sip.

-sigh- "Everything's going perfectly" thought Lenne.

(Next Scene)

Rinoa and Squall spent a little time in Square Park like they usually do during breaks from work. They sat on a bench and talked and laughed. Squall occasionally looked around because he was expecting Maechen to appear randomly and bore them with a long story.

"Why don't you simply ask her now? You have the ring on you" said Griever.

"Griever, will you please leave me alone about this? I'll do it when I'm ready" said Squall in his mind.

Rinoa went on talking about everything that had happened to her that day but Squall was arguing with Griever in his head so he wasn't really paying attention.

"You're afraid" said Griever.

"I'm not" said Squall.

"I'm inside you remember? I know your feelings. You're not necessarily afraid of her saying no…it's something else" said Griever.

"Will you stop analyzing me!" yelled Squall in his mind

"…and then this lady came into the boutique with really bad breath and…" Rinoa continued to talk about her day.

"I can't help it…" said Griever.

"If I take this ring off can I un-junction you?" asked Squall.

"I already told you that I was the one that junctioned to you! The ring was just a way for me to get to you. Oh I think I should mention that you can't junction to another Guardian Force while I'm with you" said Griever.

"…I tried holding my breath for a bit but she kept talking and eventually I had to breath…" continued Rinoa.

"Great so I'm stuck with a GF that's extremely interested in my life. I was certainly going to switch you out with Quezacotl" said Squall.

"You'd trade me for that weakling?" asked Griever.

"…and then she kept standing right in my face talking and I just wanted to throw a breath mint right in her mouth…" continued Rinoa.

"Well Quezacotl doesn't analyze me. He just comes when I summon him and then he leaves" said Squall.

"…so then I tried to lean my head a bit to the side so her breath wouldn't blast directly in my face but I still got a good whiff of it…" continued Rinoa.

"Let's go to the Training Area then and I'll show you my power! You'll never want another Guardian Force once I show you!" said Griever. He seemed somewhat insulted that Squall said that. His voice faded in and out from normal talking to a lion's growl.

"Fine then…" said Squall.

"Squall, are you listening to me?" asked Rinoa.

"Of course" said Squall to Rinoa.

"No you weren't…" said Griever.

"Quiet you…" said Squall to Griever.

Fujin and Raijin walked up to them.

"Squall, Rinoa you seen Seifer lately ya know?" asked Raijin.

"You still haven't found him?" asked Squall.

"Seifer is still missing?" asked Rinoa.

"NEGATIVE" said Fujin shaking her head.

"He's been gone for days. I'm so worried ya know? We're going to call the police and file a missing person's report ya know?" said Raijin.

"Yeah you should do that" said Squall.

Raijin and Fujin said goodbye and walked away.

"Seifer's a jerk and all but I hope he's not hurt…" said Rinoa.

Squall just said nothing.

"This Seifer….there is something between the three of you isn't there? It contributes to your fear…" said Griever.

"Cut it out!" said Squall to Griever.

"Seifer is your enemy?" asked Griever.

"…I guess you could say that" said Squall.

"Hmmm" said Griever.

(Next Scene)

In a conference room on the Blackjack, Setzers airship, Celes, Vincent, Locke, Setzer, Cyan, several other returners and a wild looking boy named Gau sat around a table. Gau wore a loin cloth and his hair was very messy. Everyone sat in their chair except for him. Gau had his feet in his chair and was crouched over. Cyan was next to him and tried to calm Gau down.

"Sir Gau, do settle down" said Cyan.

Shadow was on lock down in another part of the ship. A screen was on a wall and Celes placed the stolen disk into a projector machine on the table.

"We've analyzed the data from the disk and we have a schematic of the Empire's plans" said Celes as a diagram of Square City appeared on the screen.

"That's Square City" said Setzer.

"Correct. The Empire is working with Shinra and other organizations to attack Square City during the Gaia Summit when several world leaders will be meeting all at the same place. The equipment provided by Shinra is a technology that modifies Exit Materia and dramatically increases the range of its teleportation capabilities" said Celes.

A diagram of the Exit Materia appeared on the screen.

"Do you know anything about that Vincent?" asked Locke.

"I have Exit Materia now. I took it from the lab at Shinra Headquarters but these experiments that they've done on them I'm unaware of" said Vincent.

"Well the Shinra have found a way to hone this particular Exit Materia onto beacons strategically placed through out the city" said Celes.

On the screen another diagram of the city was shown and several red blips appeared all over the city.

"Then they'll be able to simply appear in the city…" said Setzer.

"No one will even see them coming…by then it will be too late" said Locke.

"The other forces in on this conspiracy are already in the city laying low" said Celes.

"King Edgar and Prince Sabin are going to head to the city pretty soon. We have to get to Square City as soon as possibl…."

-BOOM-

The entire airship shook and everyone held onto the table.

"Setzer we're under attack!" yelled a Returner over an intercom.

"Ah damnit! Did they find us out!" yelled Setzer.

"Everyone get ready!" yelled Locke.

Everyone in the room rushed out and began to run out onto the deck of the Blackjack. Setzer ran to the cockpit.

In the sky there were several smaller aircraft closing in on the airship.

"Damn those are Empire aircraft! I thought we made a clean break!" yelled Locke.

"Sir Locke those knaves are boarding the airship!" yelled Cyan.

A few of the enemy aircraft looked like flying platforms but they were moving at high speed. Each one of them had harpoon guns that shot out and stuck itself into the deck of the ship. The empire troopers began sliding on zip lines and landing on the deck of the ship. Several other aircraft began circling the ship and they looked like large jet planes. These ships shot several large canisters that embedded themselves into the deck of the ship as well. These humungous canisters opened up and soldiers in Magitek armor stepped out. These large robotic armors were powered by the stolen magical energies of Espers.

"They brought out the big guns" said Locke.

"Get those jerks off my ship! I'll try to hold her steady!" yelled Setzer over an intercom.

"We need Shadow…hold them off I'll be right back" said Locke to Celes as he ran off.

"Ok everyone! Attack!" yelled Celes running into the enemy troops and unsheathing her sword.

"Me smash bad guys?" asked Gau.

"Yes sir Gau. Thou must "smash" the bad guys" said Cyan unsheathing his sword.

"Get the traitor!" yelled an empire soldier pointing to Celes and unsheathing a sword.

A soldier swung his sword at Celes' neck she ducked quickly and stabbed the soldier in the stomach with her sword.

"Urk!" yelled the soldier.

Celes kicked the soldier of the end of her blade and he fell to the ground. Two other soldiers with swords ran at her from her right and left.

"The soldiers have gotten weaker since I left…" said Celes.

She blasted the one on her left with a flare spell. As the soldier was blasted back with the force of the spell his sword flew into the air toward Celes. Celes grabbed his sword in the air and began fighting with two swords. She stabbed the approaching soldier through the stomach with both swords. Another soldier ran at her from behind. She turned around quickly and blocked the soldiers overhead strike by holding the sword in her right hand horizontally. She then quickly stabbed that soldier in the chest with her other sword.

In the distance an enemy soldier pointed a rifle at Celes. Vincent pulled out his pistol and shot him. Celes noticed that Vincent was watching her back and gave him a quick smile before going back into the fight. All on the deck Returners and Empire troops were fighting with casualties on both sides. The lumbering Magitek armors were firing shots of magical energy at Returners mowing several of them down at a time.

"I have to stop those those things…should I use the summon materia…no it's too many Returners in the way and that summon doesn't seem to coordinated…guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way" thought Vincent as he ran into the fight. Several soldiers aimed their weapons at some Returners.

"Matra Magic"

Vincent cast the spell and several missile-like projectiles began flying at them. When they collided on them they were blasted very hard and a few of them fell overboard. Vincent ran to where Cyan and Gau were fighting. Cyan swung his broadsword and slashed two soldiers across the chest at the same time. Gau jumped on a soldier's back and knocked him into the ground. He then began pounding the soldiers head into the ground repeatedly.

"We have to stop those machines. They are taking several people out" said Vincent.

"Thou art correct Sir Vincent but how art we to get close to them?" said Cyan.

At that moment a large blast of magical energy came directly at them. Gau, Vincent, and Cyan leapt out of the way narrowly escaping the blast.

"Fight our way to them" said Vincent pulling out his gun as he ran forward.

Cyan and Gau ran after him. An empire soldier wounded a Returner by stabbing him in the stomach with a sword. The Returner fell to the ground and the enemy soldier raised his sword to strike him while he was down. Cyan came and blocked the attack with his sword just in time.

"What a dastardly act!"

The soldier thrust his sword at Cyan's mid section and Cyan parried. He then followed up with an overhead strike that the soldier blocked horizontally. Cyan quickly glanced off his blow and slashed him horizontally across the chest. Gau managed to grab a soldier by his legs and began twirling him around like a helicopter. When he let him go the soldier went flying into several other empire troops.

Vincent managed to get close to a Magitek armor. He shot at it with his pistol but the bullets just bounced right off of it. The pilot in the Magitek armor noticed Vincent and began to aim at him with the armors primary weapon which was a beam that shot out of the center of the suit. Vincent ran away as the pilot attempted to lock on to him. Vincent ran toward another armor that was busy shooting at some Returners. Just as the Magitek armor shot at Vincent he leapt out of the way and the beam collided with the other Magitek armor knocking it to the ground and destroying it.

At the same time as all this was going on Locke had run to where Shadow was being held. Locke opened the door to see Shadow sitting Indian style in the middle of the storage room. Shadow looked at him and said nothing.

"Shadow you know we'll pay you good money just help and don't try to kill Vincent anymore" said Locke.

"If he is on your side I refuse to help" said Shadow coldly.

"What? What do you have against Vincent? It's got to be something big if you're refusing money" said Locke.

"…He injured my dog" said Shadow finally.

"-sigh- Shadow the empire is out there kicking our asses. Can you let this pass for the time being? You know King Edgar can pay you a lot"

Shadow said nothing.

"What'll it take? Ok just do this job for us and after the job is done you and Vincent can settle your differences. You better just hope he doesn't use that choco thing on you again…hey and what's up with you throwing that shuriken at me earlier?" asked Locke

Shadow still said nothing and the noise of battle could be heard on the deck.

"Well Shadow here is your stuff. If you won't fight for money then at least fight to save your life. If this ship goes down then you're going down with it!" yelled Locke as he put Shadow's sword and other things on the ground. Locke ran out and Shadow sat there silently. The noise of the battle seemed to get louder. Locke ran out on the deck and the battle was on the deck was raging. Locke ran up to Celes who was still wielding two swords and fighting off soldiers.

"Any luck getting Shadow to stop sulking?" asked Celes as she pushed back a soldier with both her swords.

"Nope" said Locke.

Locke stabbed a soldier with a knife just as he approached. Another soldier swung a sword vertically at Locke who side stepped to the left then gave a wonderful left hook to the soldiers face. Three Empire rifle men aimed at Celes and Locke.

"Celes look out!" yelled Locke.

As the soldiers prepared to fire several shurikens came flying toward them and they all fell to the ground dead. Locke and Celes looked back to Shadow standing a few feet away from them.

"Shadow!" yelled Locke. Locke grabbed the hilt of an Empire soldiers sword as he rushed him and pushed him back.

Shadow didn't look at them but instead ran into the fight. Two soldiers one with a rifle and the other with a sword stood in Shadow's way. The soldier with the sword slashed at Shadow vertically. Shadow swiftly moved to his left, unsheathed his sword and sliced the soldier in the neck. The other soldier aimed his rifle at Shadow. Shadow threw a shuriken and it lodged into the soldier's neck. Both of the soldiers fell to the ground dead and Shadow didn't give them a second look.

He ran further into the fight where several Returners and Empire soldiers were fighting. Shadow leapt into the air and threw shuriken taking out many empire soldiers. Shadow flipped in the air and continued forward until he was near Vincent who was trying to avoid getting blasted by the Magitek armors. Vincent looked over at Shadow. Shadow looked at Vincent. At first it seemed like the two of them would fight each other but soon they ran at the Magitek armors.

Side by side they ran at one of the humongous machines. A red beam shot out of the middle of the armor. Shadow vanished and Vincent leapt out of the way. Soon Shadow appeared on top of the Magitek armor right behind the pilot. He stabbed the man in the back.

"Fire 3"

Vincent cast a Fire spell on the machines legs which knocked them out from under it. The Magitek armor began to fall to its left. Shadow leapt off the armor and landed on top of another one. He stabbed the pilot of that one as well. Vincent followed again with a fire spell that knocked the legs out from under it.

"They're taking them out!" yelled Locke.

"We got something else closing in on us fast!" yelled Setzer over an intercom from the cockpit.

In the distance a purple looking object began flying at the airship really fast. As it closed in on the ship it could be seen that it was Ultros riding on the back of Chupon.

"It's those things we saw at their camp" said Locke.

Ultros and Chupon closed in on the ship and began flying along side it.

"Heh heh heh looks like the fight has gotten pretty heated eh Chupon? Too bad it all has to end! We were told to make this ship crash. It doesn't matter if there are Empire troops on it! Show em Chupon!" laughed Ultros with his yellow crooked teeth bared.

The strange creature named Chupon inhaled and then sneezed. The sneeze was very powerful and caused the ship to blow off track a bit. Chupon kept blowing strong winds on the Blackjack. In the cockpit Setzer fell over. This knocked the controls off and caused the ship to start shifting most of its weight to the left. Chupon didn't let up and kept blowing more and more air. The ship shifted more and more to the left.

"Everyone get off the deck!" yelled Locke as he started to run back into the ship.

Celes, Cyan, Gau, Vincent, Shadow, and the rest of the Returners began running back to the ship. The ship began to move more and more to the left and several Empire troops fell over board. As the ship tilted even the Magitek armors began to slide off the deck. In the cockpit Setzer got up and tried to take control again. All the other Returners had run inside the ship.

"Everyone hang on I'm trying to hold her steady!" yelled Setzer over the intercom.

He grabbed the controls and tried to make the ship stop leaning to the left but the force of wind was too powerful.

"Ughh!" strained Setzer.

"Uh oh down they go!" laughed Ultros.

The Black jack began to fall at an increasingly fast rate. Everyone inside grabbed on to anything they could as the ship fell from the sky. The remaining Empire troops fell off the airship to their doom below.

"We're going down!" yelled Celes as she held on to a railing near some steps.

Cyan, Gau and Locke held on to a column and Vincent and Shadow on another railing. Objects in the ship began flying around the room as they continued to fall.

"Everyone hang on its going to be a rough one!" yelled Setzer as he continued to struggle with the controls.

Setzer was trying to steer the ship as best he could

"Ughhhh!

The ship came plummeting down and Setzer pushed as hard as he could. The ship started shifting a little more to the right as it fell. Setzer then pushed back on the controls. Little by little the ship began to pull back but it kept falling still.

"Let today be my lucky day!" yelled Setzer struggling with the controls.

The ship flew over a forest. The bottom of it clipped the top off of several trees. The ship got lower and began crashing through the forest knocking over many trees. Everyone inside braced themselves as the ship skid through the forest. After sliding several for hundreds of feet the wrecked ship finally came to a complete stop.

(End Chapter 20)

Hello there folks I hope you enjoyed Chapter 20. Today we saw Rufus Shinra for the first time and he doesn't seem to care very much that his father died. We've learned that Red XIII enjoys the Cait Sith Comedy Hour and getting scratched on the stomach by Marlene. Cloud is still having his weird moments but hopefully he can hold it together for a while. Terra met Ramuh. Many of you guessed that it was him in the club. He has given her some warnings and taught her a bit about the Espers.

We finally see all of the Black X emperors Berva, Shuzer, Cindy also known as Arachne, and the strange being shrouded in darkness…this can't be good. Aya is having some strange things happen to her as well. Squall has a particularly nosy GF named Griever to keep him company. Will they ever get along? Oh by the way the uniform Auron gave to Cloud and Zack will look like Cloud's Kingdom Hearts costume once they start wearing them. Poor old Fujin and Raijin are still looking for their buddy Seifer and Lenne is continuously plotting like always. (I don't hate Tidus but I do like drama)

We finally know the details of Shinra's plans for the Gaia Summit. Vincent, Cyan, Gau, Locke, Celes, Setzer, and Shadow fought well against the empire. Has Shadow finally put his differences with Vincent aside? We'll see. It's too bad that Ultros and Chupon wrecked their ship though. I thank you all for reading and like I said before I'm going to thank each of you individually at the end of the story that way I don't miss anyone. Take Care.


	21. Chapter 21

The events of this chapter are a few days after the last chapter.

Chapter 21

Zidane, Garnet, Kairi, Riku, Vivi, Sora, Tobli, and the many Hypello's in Tobli's company stood near the stage of the theater discussing what new projects they would do.

"Our last play was splendid, marvelous, it was…. splarvelous!" said Tobli excitedly.

"Splarvelous?" asked Garnet scratching her head.

"Of course we must begin work immediately on our next play yep yep. We must keep it up and not disappoint the masses!" said Tobli.

"I hope I actually get to be in it this time" said Riku.

"Can my character be something that doesn't have a hunchback?" asked Vivi as he raised his hand.

"…or feathers" said Kairi

"…or extremely hot armor" said Sora.

"So what are some of the ideas for the new plays?" asked Zidane.

"Well I've thought of doing a musical or something based on history…or maybe a drama…or perhaps a tragedy..or maybe…" Tobli just went on talking out loud to himself trying to think of what they could do next.

"This could go on forever…" said Zidane.

"You think he'll notice if we just check out for the day?" asked Riku.

"I don't think so. I think we're pretty much done for the day" said Sora.

Tobli paced frantically and kept throwing out ideas to himself. The rest of them began walking up the steps toward the exit. Even the Hypello's left.

"I have it! How about a play with a large cast of characters that live in a large city and they each have their own stories but some of their stories intersect with out them knowing it? There could be romance, drama, action, comedy, suspense, mystery, magic, and….hello?..." said Tobli as he looked around at an empty theater.

"Oh dear me…"

(Next Scene)

Inside the Square City Airport Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Paine, Wakka, Auron, Lulu, and Vidina who was being held by Wakka stood.

"I can't wait to see my father! It's been much too long since I last saw him. The same with Kimahri and Uncle Cid too" said Yuna smiling brightly.

"I can't wait to meet your father. This makes me wonder what my dad is doing" said Tidus.

"Hmm…you're going to be in for a surprise" thought Auron.

"I bet pops is going to find something to gripe about as soon as he gets here and Brother…I bet he's going to start flirting with Yunie as soon as he gets here…"

"So your brother flirts with Yuna?" asked Tidus.

"Yes" replied Rikku.

"But if he's Rikku's brother doesn't that make you asked Tidus scratching his head slightly confused.

"Yes, it's creepy we usually just try not to think about it" said Paine.

"So Paine…Have you talked to that Nida guy anymore since the club?" Rikku smiled and began nudging Paine with her elbow which was what she usually did when she was trying to be nosy.

"None of your business…" said Paine nonchalantly.

"Ooohh do you like him? Huh Paine do you like him? Do ya do ya?" said Rikku trying to get on Paine's nerves. It was actually an easy thing to do.

"Rikku that's minus five respect points" said Paine.

"Ohh how many do I have left?" asked Rikku.

"…Nine and a half"

Yuna and Tidus just laughed at them both.

Vidina giggled while Wakka held him.

"C'mon buddy can you say Blitzball? Blitz-ball c'mon say Blitzball ya?" said Wakka.

"Wakka! Stop that! His first word will not be Blitzball!" said Lulu scolding Wakka.

"Aww c'mon Lu…."

"They're here" said Auron.

The group looked toward the exit terminal where passengers got off the airship. Several people began surging out of the exit. Soon two tall men began walking toward them. One of them was very royally dressed. He wore long robes and a strange looking headdress. He carried a long staff as well. Next to him was a man that looked more rugged. He didn't have a shirt on and his body had several strange tattoos. His hair was long and brown and he wore a red headband. A few men behind them carried their luggage.

"Father!" yelled Yuna as she ran toward the man who was well dressed. He was indeed her father High Summoner Braska. It had been years since she had last seen him.

Braska dropped his staff and hugged Yuna. Tears came to both of their eyes.

"My little girl…she's a woman…" said Braska.

The other man looked toward Tidus and Tidus couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wha…" said Tidus in amazement.

"That any way to great your old man" said the man. He was Jecht, Tidus' father.

Tidus slowly walked over to him but their greeting was not as warm as Yuna and Braska's had been.

"I hear you're tearing up the blitz circuit here. Using my moves and all…but you're still all bones have you been eating right boy?" asked Jecht antagonistically.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tidus in a somewhat angry tone.

"I'm here to escort Braska, an old buddy of mine….and there's another old buddy of mine" said Jecht looking toward Auron who was walking up to them.

"It's good to see you again Jecht and you too Braska" said Auron looking at them both.

Yuna and her father finally stopped hugging long enough for Braska to speak to Auron.

"Auron the years have been kind to you old friend" said Braska.

"Father you remember Wakka and Lulu don't you? This is their son Vidina" said Yuna.

"Of course I remember them. You two look well and your son looks very energetic" smiled Braska.

"He keeps us on our toes ya" said Wakka.

"It's great to see you High Summoner Braska" said Lulu.

"Please while I'm here just call me Braska. We are friends there is no need for formalities" said Braska.

"Hiya Uncle" said Rikku smiling.

"Rikku? You've grown into a fine young lady as well" said Braska.

"Father this is my other friend Paine" said Yuna.

"Hi" said Paine.

"Hello" said Braska.

"…and this is Tidus…my boyfriend" said Yuna.

"You're dating Braska's daughter? It's a small world after all…" said Jecht.

"This is your son Jecht? Indeed it's amazing that the two of you met. It's nice to meet you Tidus" said Braska.

"It's nice to meet you as well" said Tidus.

"Well looky here it's a regular family reunion" said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see Rikku's father Cid, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra,

"Pops!" said Rikku walking up to her father.

Cid looked her up and down.

"…aren't you cold walking around town in that skimpy outfit?" asked Cid while scratching his

"See I told you he'd find something to gripe about!" yelled Rikku throwing her arms up.

"I tell you these youngsters don't understand the concept of clothes…" mumbled Cid.

"Hey everybody" waved Buddy.

"Hello" said Shinra

"Hello Yuna did you miss me?" said Brother immediately walking up to Yuna.

"Umm…hey Brother" said Yuna somewhat uncomfortable.

"I've been working out can't you tell?" said Brother striking several strange poses.

Rikku walked up and got in front of Brother.

"Cut it out you sicko! Yunie is spoken for!" said Rikku.

"CBUGAH VUN?" (SPOKEN FOR?) yelled Brother.

"Yep that's her boyfriend over there. His name is Tidus cu lid ed uid! (so cut it out!) said Rikku lapsing into Al Bhed.

Brother looked over at Tidus and crossed his arms. Tidus wasn't even paying attention or looking in his direction. Tidus was talking to his father and the others.

"Bnaddo puo…." (pretty boy….) grumbled Brother under his breath.

Some blue furred humanoids had approached the group and they were in fact Ronso. They were all several feet taller than the humans. There were several male Ronso and a few female ones too. The males were a few feet taller and significantly bulkier than the females and they had a long horn that protruded from the middle of their foreheads. At the front of the group stood a male Ronso and this particular Ronso stood out the most. He was small at least by Ronso standards. He was only slightly taller than the female Ronso. There was that and there was the fact that his horn had been broken off at the middle.

"Kimahri! Everyone Kimahri is here" yelled Yuna as she ran up to him.

"Yuna" said Kimahri in a deep yet gentle voice.

"Kimahri how was your trip?" asked Yuna as she looked up at him smiling.

"Kimahri enjoy trip on flying ship. Kimahri think Ronso youth enjoy ship as well" said Kimahri.

The other Ronso seemed to comply with this.

"Is Elder going to talk all day?" asked another Ronso in a gruff tone. He was large not just to a human but also by Ronso standards. He stood taller than a few of the other male Ronso's and needless to say towered over Kimarhi. This was Garik the same Ronso that helped Ansem and Kuja up Mt. Gagazet.

"Garik must learn patience" said Kimahri.

"Hmpf…Elder speak much of Yuna….Yuna it is Garik honor…" said Garik looking down at Yuna.

"…Nice to meet you…" said Yuna somewhat frightened. She knew some Ronso people and none of them had the demeanor that Garik had. There was something sinister about him. Garik simply walked away.

"There's something not right about him" said Paine.

"I feel the same way" said Auron.

The large group of old friends was now reunited. They stood there for several minutes talking and laughing and catching up each others lives.

(Next Scene)

Outside of the Airport several reporters and camera men gathered around two young men. They were both blonde. One of them was more royally clad while the other wore a tank top that showed off his large muscles.

"I hate all this attention Edgar" said the muscular one as they both made their way past the crowd.

"I hate it at times too Sabin but I do love the ladies" said Edgar. Edgar is the king of Figaro and Sabin is his brother.

As they walked through the crowd Sue Shillingsworth the attractive blonde reporter caught Edgars attention and being a man that loves beautiful women he couldn't resist talking to her. She held a microphone in her right hand and a single cameraman stood near her.

"Well hello there" said Edgar giving a smile.

"King Edgar it's an honor to meet you. Would you mind answering a few questions?" asked Sue.

"Well of course I could answer a few questions for someone as lovely as you" said Edgar. He gently held Sue's hand and gave it a slight kiss. She giggled a bit and Edgar looked really smooth.

"Oh brother…" said Sabin shaking his head.

"There have been reports of hostilities between Figaro and the Gesthal Empire. What do you think of the Empire's decision not to participate in the Gaia Summit?" asked Sue.

"The fact that they won't participate in a peace summit should show everyone exactly where the Empire stands. They're has been subtle hostilities from them against the South Figaro provinces and they refuse to acknowledge it. They have no interest in having peace with Figaro or any one else for that matter" said Figaro in a serious tone.

"Ok Edgar don't say too much…" whispered Sabin to Edgar.

Edgar calmed down and decided not to answer anymore questions.

"Well thank you very much King Edgar" said Sue.

"It was a pleasure" said Edgar.

Edgar and Sabin walked away and made their way toward a limousine. The crowd of reporters behind them followed behind them trying to get statements from either of them. When the two brothers got into the limo it pulled off and left the crowd of reporters.

"Edgar you have to be careful with these reporters. They can twist your words around" said Sabin.

"I know but she was so cute wasn't she?" laughed Edgar.

"-sigh-…Have Locke and the others reported anything new?" asked Sabin.

"See that's what I'm sort of worried about. The last report I got from Locke was that they were spying on some Empire troops conducting an exercise but I haven't heard from him since" said Edgar.

(Next Scene)

Zidane and Garnet walked down the hallway of her apartment building. Somehow they had snuck away from the others to get some alone time. Garnet pulled out her key and opened the door to her penthouse.

"I still can't get over how nice this place is" said Zidane as they walked into Garnet's very luxurious apartment.

"We could have just gone to your place" said Garnet she pushed the door shut but forgot to lock it….

Zidane and Garnet walked down some steps at the door and then over to Garnets large couch. They sat down and once again they sank into the comfortable couch.

"My place isn't nearly as comfortable as yours and besides Vivi would probably come home soon" said Zidane.

"Yeah you're right….this way we can be completely alone" said Garnet.

She scooted over closer to Zidane and wrapped both her arms around his neck. They began to kiss slowly.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" joked Zidane they stopped for a moment and their faces were so close together that their noses touched.

"…yes" said Garnet quietly.

The two began kissing again this time more passionately. Garnet put both of her hands on Zidanes face and he in turn held her close.

"Zidane…. I ….want you" said Garnet in between gasps for air. She began unbuttoning her blouse.

Zidane and Garnet were too caught up in the moment to hear a faint knocking on the door. Zidane pulled his shirt off and the too began kissing again. Garnet's blouse was still half unbuttoned showing a bit of the black bra she had on under her blouse. Garnet had forgotten to lock the door and the visitors had decided to let themselves into the penthouse….

"SCOUNDREL!" yelled a voice.

"Wha…!" yelled Zidane.

"Oh no.." said Garnet looking up.

A strange looking man in steel armor stood not far from them. He had his hand on a large sword that was strapped to his back and his eyes were fixed furiously on Zidane. Next to him was a pretty woman with long brown hair. She wore a breastplate and a skirt and over her right eye was a metallic eye patch. She looked at Zidane and Garnet with a little half grin on her face. Zidane and Garnet scrambled to their feet. Zidane started trying to get his shirt back on and Garnet tried to button hers up.

"Steiner, Beatrix what are you doing here!" yelled Garnet.

"We're here for the Gaia Summit. Did you forget? It seems you've been really… busy…"giggled the woman named Beatrix

"You rascal how dare you soil the princess with your grubby paws!" yelled Steiner.

"Who is this walking tin can? Princess? What are you talking about?" yelled Zidane.

"Have you no respect or sense of decency? You are in the presence of royalty and your pants are not zipped up properly!" yelled Steiner.

Zidane looked down and sure enough his fly was unzipped. He started zipping them up.

"Hey that was unzipped before all this started I guess I just forgot to zip up. What's with the princess stuff?"

Garnet just sat down on the couch and held her hands over her face.

"Well…" Steiner began to talk but Beatrix interrupted.

"I think you've said enough Steiner. Hello I'm Beatrix and this is Steiner. We are servants to the crown of Alexandria. We are here to escort Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII to the Gaia Peace Summit" said Beatix calmly.

Zidane looked over at Garnet in disbelief. She still held her hands in over her face.

"…you're a princess?" asked Zidane.

Garnet looked up at him and nodded her head yes.

"I never wanted anyone to know…but I guess everyone will know now…" said Garnet. A tear started to form in her eye.

Zidane sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"This explains the apartment…but why didn't you want anyone to know?" asked Zidane.

"I just wanted to be as normal as possible…to have friends and live a somewhat normal life…I didn't want anyone to start looking at me differently" said Garnet.

Zidane pulled her a bit closer.

"Now you know better than that…there's no way I could look at you differently. There's no way any of us could look at you differently. We got to know the real you…the one inside and you being a princess doesn't change the fact that you're a kind hearted, loving, sweet, generous, person and we all love you for that" said Zidane.

Garnet looked at him and smiled.

"How do you know exactly what to say?" laughed Garnet.

"With you it's easy" said Zidane.

The two of them hugged and Beatrix and Steiner watched.

"Oh my I think I'm going to cry that was so sweet" said Beatrix.

"Hmm…that was smooth…perhaps I should take some notes from him" thought Steiner.

(Next Scene)

On the rooftop of Shinra Inc. Headquarters a helicopter descended toward the helipad. Several of the Shinra Executives stood on the roof watching the helicopter descend. Scarlet, Heidegger, Tseng, Rude, Reno, Elena, and Palmer all stood there. Rude and Reno seemed to be feeling as good as new finally.

"Oh I do hope the new president will put more funding toward the Space Program" said Palmer as he bounced around.

"That program is dead. It's been dead for years now why don't you simply get over it…" said Scarlet coldly.

Palmer held his head down. The helicopter landed in the center of the pad and soon Rufus stepped out. He was dressed in an expensive white suit. He walked slowly up to the group not really looking at any of them.

"Good afternoon Mr. President. We want you to know that you have our condolences" said Scarlet trying to sound as sincere as she possibly could.

"Save it….I know none of you are really that concerned over his death…I'm not really that concerned myself. Let's go to the office and you all brief my on the upcoming plans" said Rufus.

Rufus and the others walked down a few steps to the president's office below. When they got there Rufus immediately took a seat at his father's old desk. There was a look in his eye as he sat there and leaned back in the chair. It was clear to everyone that this was something that he had been waiting for his whole life. The others stood in front of his desk.

"-sigh- Alright then I am curious…what did you tell the media about my father?" asked Rufus.

"We told them that your father died of a sudden heart attack" said Tseng.

"If there's something that Shinra Inc. does very well it's telling lies and keeping secrets. Oh what a mess my father made…it's up to me to clean it all up. My father was too sloppy. Any clue as to where Sephiroth is headed?" asked Rufus.

"He only asked me if any helicopters were on the pad" said Palmer.

"Sir we've tried tracking the helicopter but apparently Sephiroth has destroy the tracking device. He's a sneaky one gyah gyah gyah" laughed Heidegger.

Rufus stood up suddenly and banged his hand against the desk hard. The sudden movement caused a few of them to jump a bit.

"Enough with that stupid horse laugh! See that's what I'm talking about! My father let you off with piss poor work and idiocy like one couldn't believe!" yelled Rufus angrily.

He then calmed down and sat back in his seat.

"Have you heard from Ansem and Kuja?" asked Rufus.

"They have informed us that the weapon on Mt. Gagazet is near fully operational" said Scarlet.

"Splendid. I want the first target to be Vector" said Rufus.

"Vector? Mr. President that is the capital city of our allies the Gesthal Empire" said Scarlet confused.

"-sigh- Am I the only one here with a brain? Oh I forget that working under my father doesn't mean that you have to think. Do you really think these groups will be loyal to us to the end? Do you really think that they will not wrestle control of this operation the first chance they get? Inform Ansem and Kuja that the first target is to be set on Vector. When they try to double cross us…. which inevitably they will I want their capital turned into a giant crater…" said Rufus without a bit of emotion.

"Yes Mr. President" said Scarlet.

"Raise the number of troops on our side and prepare the cybernetic units as well…each of you know what you must do now get to it!" yelled Rufus.

The group complied and they scrambled away. When they left Rufus got up from his seat and much like his father used to do he walked over to the large window and looked out over Square City. He stared out at the city with a cold emotionless stare.

"um sir I actually don't know what it is I'm supposed to be doing…" said Palmer as he came back in the room.

"Just go!" yelled Rufus.

Palmer rushed off to go do something.

(Next Scene)

"Hey Squall what you up too?" asked Zell as he passed Squall in the hallway of the SeeD garden.

"Oh I'm just going to do a bit of training…" said Squall.

"Oh want me to come with you?" asked Zell.

"Oh no it's fine I kind of want to be alone. What you up to?" asked Squall.

"Well I'm off duty and now I'm probably going to go hang out with Marle, Chrono, Lucca, and Yuffie a bit. I want to get some time with Marle and Chrono before they have to be tied down at the Gaia Summit" said Squall.

"Well you do that. Don't worry about me. Have fun with your friends they won't be in town long" said Squall.

"Alright man. See ya later"

Zell ran down the hall. Running in the halls was against the rules and Zell always broke that rule.

Squall shook his head and walked away.

"Are you ready for me to show you that I'm much superior to Quezacotl?" asked Griever.

"I really hurt your feelings with the Quezacotl remark didn't I?" thought Squall.

"No…"

"Sure…anyway looks like no one is here" said Squall as he stepped into the training area.

The SeeD's Training area used holographic imagery to simulate battle situations. The room was very wide and long and the ceiling stretched up high. The walls and floor were white. Squall closed the door behind him and began walking further inside. The Training Area was run by a computer program named AGRIAS that had a female personality.

"AGRIAS run battle simulation code 29841" said Squall out loud.

"Voice recognition of Commander Squall Leonhart, registration number 0574 comfirmed…downloading requested simulation…please stand by…" said AGRIAS with the voice of a female.

Squall pulled out his new Gunblade the Lionheart. It was the first time he would actually use it. He tried to find some excuse for not using it since Laguna sent it to him. He didn't like the idea of his father sending him things because didn't want to feel like he owned him something…but this weapon was just too perfect. He gripped the handle and looked at the blue colored blade. The blade was so light.

"Heh heh heh" chuckled Griever with a half laugh half growl sound.

"What is it now?" asked Squall.

"You'll see…" said Griever.

"Whatever…"

"Requested simulation complete…Balamb Forest Scenario…" said AGRIAS

Suddenly Squall was in a large lush forest. The simulated environment had appeared around him. Everything looked so real though.

"The objective for this scenario is to defeat all monsters in the area…please select difficultly level…choose a difficulty level that suits your skill…take into consideration the fact that you are training alone…a lower difficulty level is recommended…" said AGRIAS.

"Squall set it to the highest possible difficulty level…" said Griever.

"I'm alone in here. That setting is usually reserved for large groups of our most skilled SeeDs" said Squall.

"Do it…" said Griever.

"Set this simulation to Master difficulty" said Squall to AGRIAS.

"This difficulty setting requires a pass code…please state pass code…" replied AGRIAS.

"JR28084-OP52698-IT52163" said Squall.

"That is quite a pass code" said Griever.

"We can't make the pass code obvious because then idiots who think they can take on the world will come in here and hurt themselves….did I just insult myself?" said Squall.

"Have some faith. I told you I'm not your average Guardian Force.

"Pass code confirmed…Good Luck Commander Squall…" said AGRIAS.

Squall readied his weapon. He was a little nervous about taking on the Master level alone. He knew that it was no joke.

-RAAAAARRRGGHH-

Out of the forest a large T-Rexaur came bounding. The vicious dinosaur like monster ran at Squall with its enormous mouth gaping wide. Squall ran to his left dodged the snap of the monsters mouth. The T-Rexaur then turned and tried to knock Squall out with a swing of his tail. Without thinking Squall leapt high into the air. The swinging tail missed him.

"What the?..."

Squall soon realized that he had jumped higher than he thought. In fact he had jumped higher than any normal human could. He was clear over the T-Rexuar's head.

"Feeling stronger than normal?" laughed Griever in Squall's mind.

Squall came down from the sky and landing on the T-Rexuar's head. He stabbed the Lionheart into the top of the monsters head. The powerful Gunblade cut easily into the monsters scaly skin and the T-Rexuar began to flail about a bit. Just then another T-Rexuar came out of the forest and ran toward them. Without think Squall raised his left hand…

"Ultima"

Squall cast an Ultima spell that hit the approaching monster dead on and knocked it down.

"I'm casting spells I didn't even draw!" said Squall in disbelief.

"Want Quezacotl now?" asked Griever

Squall fired a round of ammunition into the head of T-Rexuar. The monster had taken a direct hit to the brain and began to topple over. Squall leapt off and landed on the ground gently. He felt much stronger than he had every felt with any other GF. It was like power was coursing through his body. The T-Rexuar that had been knocked over by the Ultima spell managed to get up and made another attempt at Squall. Two other T-Rexuars appeared out of the forest.

The first T-Rexuar bent over and bit at Squall with its large mouth. Squall ran, jumped, and landed on the nose of the monster. When the monster lifted its head Squall jumped and was propelled in the air like he was on a trampoline.

"Flare"

Squall cast a Flare spell in the air which was another spell that he didn't even draw. The flare spell hit the monster in the face and it roared in pain. Squall cast another Flare spell that hit the second T-Rexuar and another that hit the third. Squall then came plummeting down from the air. He landed on the first T-Rexuar's neck and plunged his Gunblade into it. The T-Rexuar screamed in pain as Squall fired a round into the open wound. The monster began to topple over and Squall leapt to the next monster.

As Squall leapt toward the T-Rexaur it welcomed him with a wide open mouth as if it expected Squall to jump right into its mouth. Squall cast another Flare spell that went straight into the monsters mouth and exploded its insides. The T-Rexuar's stomach exploded shooting blood and guts everywhere. Squall landed on the ground and the last T-Rexuar just looked at him. It then lifted it's head in the air and started screeching.

-SKKKREEEEEEE-

"What?" thought Squall.

Soon lots of rumbling could be heard in the forest. The ground shook like an earthquake was happening.

"It's calling for backup" said Griever.

Soon several T-Rexuar's began pushing through the forest and they were all surrounding Squall. There were at least twenty of them.

"Summon me…" said Griever.

"Ok then…" Squall began concentrating and focusing his mind to call forth Griever. The T-Rexuar's began biting at Squall but while he focused he was protected by a blue field of energy. This is how Guardian Forces protected people when they were about to summon them and the damage was actually delivered to the Guardian Force instead of the person.

"It's like mosquito bites" mocked Griever.

"Ok here goes!"

The entire area turned dark. Squall looked up and so did the T-Rexuars.

High above them was Griever. He was a large lion with black fur and long white angel wings. Squall stood their speechless as he watched. Griever raised his front right paw.

"Shockwave…Pulsar!"

A large beam of energy rushed down and smashed into the ground. A shockwave of energy rushed toward the T-Rexaurs and incinerated all of them. The impact of the attack was so hard that it shook the entire building.

"Whoa…" said Squall holding his hand up as the energy got brighter and brighter.

"WARNING…WARNING…ENERGY LEVELS CRITICAL…SHUTTING DOWN SIMULATION BEFORE FURTHER DAMAGE TO THE SYSTEM IS SUSTAINED…" said AGRIAS as several alarms and beacons started going off…apparently Griever had broken the training area.

Griever vanished and so did the simulation. Squall was now standing alone in the empty training area. There was actually a humongous hole in the floor where Griever's Shockwave Pulsar attack had struck.

"Impressed?" asked Griever.

"…yeah you made me eat my words…I've never felt so strong and I was cast spells that I didn't even draw…" said Squall.

Just then several people opened the door and came rushing into the training area. Among them were the Headmaster, the Headmistress, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Nida, and several other SeeDs and SeeD cadets.

"Squall what happened? Are you alright?" asked Headmaster Cid as he and the other ran up to him.

"I'm…fine…just had a malfunction in the system…" said Squall.

"Holy moly look at that hole!" said Selphie staring at the large crater.

"Wow it's huge" said Quistis.

"Did Squall do that?" asked Irvine.

"Squall what happened here? We heard an explosion and it shook the whole building" said Headmistress Edea.

"Umm…well I…" stuttered Squall but he could really think of an excuse on the spot.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Griever help me out here. What should I say?" asked Squall.

"……hmm tell them…well….tell them…..oh I got nothing…" said Griever.

Squall just sighed and held his head.

(Next Scene)

Over the past few day Cloud, Zack and Red XIII had registered with the local mercenary guild. The process was simply a lot of paper work. They had just been sent there first assignment in the mail.

"Quick open it man" said Zack.

Zack and Red XIII stood near Cloud as he opened the letter.

"Wow it's a bodyguard job. We're going to work for a man named Professor Howard. He's an archeologist and he's going to start excavating a site that's a few miles north of the city. The problem is there have been reports of large fiends in the area. He's funded by Square City University so we should get a nice chunk of change for this one" said Cloud summarizing the letter.

"Excellent!" said Zack.

-bing bong-

"Wonder who that is?" asked Cloud.

"I'll get it" said Red XIII as he walked up to the door.

He wrapped his tail around the door knob and opened the door. Tifa and Aeris were standing there.

"Hello ladies" said Red XIII.

"Hey there Red XIII" said Tifa.

"Hey what's up" said Aeris.

"Come on in" said Red XIII.

They ladies walked into the apartment.

"Tifa? Aeris? What's up?" asked Cloud.

"Oh we just thought we'd stop by and see how you all were doing…hey Zack" said Aeris.

"Hey Aeris" said Zack.

"Are you guys busy?" asked Tifa.

"No not really" said Cloud.

"Well I got this really good movie called Loveless. Want to watch it with us?" asked Tifa.

"Sure sounds good" said Cloud.

"Cloud do you have any popcorn?" asked Aeris walking toward Cloud's kitchen.

"Yeah it's in the cabinet" answered Cloud.

"Hey let's make some nachos or something to go with it" said Zack as he walked behind Aeris.

They both smiled shyly and went into the kitchen while Tifa and Cloud started setting up the movie. Red XIII sniffed the air for a bit. He smelled what he told Cloud and Zack were pheromones that Aeris and Zack and also Cloud and Tifa gave off which in his opinion confirmed their attraction for each other.

"The pheromones never lie…" said Red XIII as he shut the door.

(Next Scene)

On the back porch of Wakka's house everyone was gathered for a cookout. The sun was going down but the liveliness of the group certainly wasn't. Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Rikku, Cid, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Braska, Auron, Jecht, Wakka, Lulu, Vidina, and Kimahri were all their laughing, joking and catching up on old times. Jecht impressed them with his blitzball stories.

"…and then I was surrounded by three of their team members. The score was 4 to 4 and there were 10 seconds left on the clock…I knew I had to pull through…" said Jecht telling his story.

"Wow this is amazing" yelled Brother listening to him.

Tidus sat to the side and watched his father bragging. Auron came and sat beside him.

"It's nice to have everyone together like this don't you think?" asked Auron.

"Yeah…I guess…" said Tidus crossing his arms.

"Is something wrong?" asked Auron.

"…it's just him he's always bragging…he hasn't changed at all…" said Tidus.

"I see. You were very young when Jecht went on the pilgrimage as a guardian"

"Yeah I don't even really remember that. I was so used to him not really being around that I just didn't think about it I guess" said Tidus.

"You know the whole time he never stopped talking about you" said Auron.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Tidus.

"There's no hidden meaning there. I'm just saying that the same way he's bragging and telling stories now is the same way he used to brag about…you" said Auron.

Auron got up and walked away. Tidus sat there and thought for a bit.

Yuna and her father talked. She was simply beaming with joy at being able to see her father again.

"Yuna, I hate to question you but…well…your duel is soon and I was wondering if becoming my apprentice is really what you want?" asked Braska.

"Well of course father it's why I've worked so hard" said Yuna.

"Yeah but you could be a summoner and teach younger students or do research. You don't have to follow in my footsteps" said Braska.

"…but I want to father" said Yuna.

"So you and Jecht's son have gotten close?" asked Braska.

"Yes we have. He's really sweet" said Yuna.

"An apprenticeship with me would mean that you would have to leave Square City" said Braska.

Yuna didn't say anything. She looked down and thought about that for a moment. She had gotten used to life in Square City. She had had so much fun with Paine, Rikku, and Tidus. She never thought about having to leave any of them.

"Yuna I'm not trying to discourage you. Anything that you decide to do I will support you completely but I want you to really think this through. I take my duty as High Summoner seriously but…my only regret in life is that it has kept me from seeing you grow" said Braska.

"I see" said Yuna.

These thoughts had never really crossed her mind. She looked around at everyone. They were all laughing and having a good time. She never thought about having to leave them.

(Next Scene)

Far away on Mt. Gagazet a large facility had been constructed. It was in the shape of a dome sort of resembling an observatory. Inside several Shinra troops worked. Ansem sat at terminal and received a transmission from Scarlet.

"We understand. We shall make Vector our first target" said Ansem ending the transmission.

On another terminal beside Ansem, Kuja worked.

"So we'll have our chance to fire this thing soon?" asked Kuja.

"Yes. Vector will be nothing but a pile of rubble and a memory" laughed Ansem.

(Next Scene)

On the wrecked airship The Blackjack the Returners had been trying to find a way to repair it for the last few days.

"Arrgggh! I give up she'll never fly again!" yelled Setzer.

He, Celes, and Locke were in the engine room and he threw down a wrench that he held in his hand. His face was covered in oil.

"We have to get to Square City!" said Celes.

"Edgar and Sabin are probably already there now and they don't have a clue that they are falling into a trap" said Locke.

"I don't know what else to do. We've wasted so much time trying to fix this thing. GRRR I'll never forgive them for wrecking my ship" said Setzer angrily.

"-sigh- If only we could teleport there like the Empire troops…whoa wait a minute I have an idea!" said Locke.

"What?" asked Celes.

"Vincent has Exit Materia. You think there is a way we can duplicate their technology and teleport there?" asked Locke.

"I don't know" said Setzer scratching his head.

"Hmm we still have the files that we stole from them" said Celes.

"Hell it's worth a try we've got nothing" said Locke.

Vincent walked out on the deck of the ship and Shadow was out there. There were also a few Returners that had survived the attack and the crash. Vincent walked up and stood a few feet away from Shadow. Shadow didn't look at Vincent. He looked out into the woods.

"Thanks for the help with those armors…does this mean that we've put everything behind us…?" asked Vincent.

Shadow was silent for a while then he finally spoke.

"For the time being…I won't guarantee anything…" said Shadow.

"I see. Shadow, Shinra is evil. You have a chance to really do some good with helping us stop them"

"Good…Bad…I have no side…" said Shadow.

"…where's your dog?" asked Vincent.

"He's in Thamasa healing" said Shadow.

Shadow didn't look at Vincent at all and Vincent was sure that Shadow wouldn't talk to him anymore. He decided to leave well enough alone and walk away.

(End Chapter 21)

Well this chapter introduced a lot of new characters. Braska, Jecht, Kimahri, Edgar, Sabin, and Rikku's father Cid are here for the Gaia Summit. Steiner and Beatrix sort of…interrupted Garnet and Zidane. Griever has made Squall eat his words and proven that he's an awesome GF by wrecking the SeeD training area. I changed the SeeD training area to an X-men danger room type thing because it just worked better for what I wanted to do and also I never liked that SeeD had real monsters running around their school and if you've played FF8 you saw how that worked out…-sigh-. Rufus is coming off as more ruthless than his father ever was and Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII have gotten a job assignment. Next chapter I'll rant about Advent Children getting pushed back…oh yeah and Yuna will have her duel with Dona. Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alkaiser and Terra in full esper form prepared to train in Alscape, the alternate dimension that could only be reached through a Hero's power. The place was very dark and not a sound could be heard. Terra and Alkaiser had been training diligently for a while now. Alkaiser especially gained a better understanding of the hero techniques. He found that in a way he could actually create more advanced and powerful techniques by focusing his energy.

Terra had been training hard as well and over the past few days she had been thinking about all that Ramuh had told her. Alkaiser/Red had been getting antsy over the past few days. He wanted to attack Campbell's base as soon as possible but Terra subtly encouraged him to train more and wait. Ramuh had told her that the fight would come to them but she didn't tell Red or Hawk anything about her meeting with Ramuh. She felt that it was something that she should keep to herself.

"Are you ready to spar?" asked Terra.

"Oh yeah I want to try out some new techniques!" said Alkaiser.

"Hmpf I'm still going to beat you" said Terra jokingly.

"Is that right? We'll see about that!"

Alkaiser ran at Terra with his Ray Sword at his side. When he approached he slashed horizontally toward Terra. She ducked evading the attack then leapt up into the air. She floated there and cast a spell. For a few seconds nothing happened.

"Wha.." said Alkaiser confused.

-BOOM-

A powerful bolt of lightning hit him head on knocking him back. Alkaiser landed on his feet and another bolt of lightning came down and Alkaiser ran forward dodging it as it struck.

"This is a new technique…" said Alkaiser as he ran around in a zig zag motion.

"It sure is" said Terra with a smile.

Another bolt of lightning struck and Alkaiser leapt forward to dodge it. He ran towards Terra and prepared an attack. Alkaiser's Ray Sword grew about two feet longer as he held it to his side.

"I've got some new moves too! Kaiser Wing!" yelled Alkaiser.

Alkaiser hurled the sword into the air. It spun around at first then it straightened as its blade sped toward Terra. The sword then changed into an eagle made of green energy. The wings of the eagle were outstretched and it screeched as it sped toward Terra. Terra managed to cast a barrier type spell and managed to block the attack just in time. The eagle crashed into her barrier and knocked her back but not out of the air. The sword changed back into its normal form and flew back into Alkaiser's hand. It then vanished from his hand as he decided not to use it anymore.

"Grrr all these powers and abilities and flight isn't one of them!" yelled Alkaiser as he watched Terra floating in the air.

"Hah hah don't you wish you could do this?" Terra flew around a bit and twirled in the air mocking Alkaiser.

"Very funny…." said Alkaiser.

Terra flew down and landed near Alkaiser.

"Well what about that attack you told me you were perfecting?" asked Terra.

"Oh let me give you a demonstration. This attack takes up a lot of my energy…you might want to step back…" said Alkaiser.

Terra took a few steps back as Alkaiser prepared his most powerful attack. He held his right fist up and suddenly a surge of gold energy began to emanate from it. Alkaiser's fist pulsated with so much energy that Terra could feel it beat against her body from where she stood.

"AL….PHOENIX!"

Alkaiser ran forward and punched the air. The large amount of gold energy seemed to engulf his body. The power of the punched made a booming noise that echoed through out the Alscape.

"Wow…" thought Terra.

Alkaiser fell to his knees and panted. That attack had taken a lot out of him. Terra walked over and placed her arm on his shoulder. One couldn't tell because of his mask but he was smiling at her.

"Black X won't stand a chance with that attack eh?" asked Alkaiser.

"Yes..I guess when that time comes…" said Terra sadly.

"Why do you keep saying things like that? Is there something on your mind?" asked Alkaiser.

"No…I'm fine"

(Next Scene)

Squall and Rinoa stood around in the airport almost in the exact spot that Yuna and the others had waited a few days before. Squall had somehow managed to convince the others that AGRIAS had somehow malfunctioned and that that was how the Training Area got destroyed. He was only barely able to come up with an excuse because the great and powerful Griever that has fought many battles is apparently no good when it comes to lying on the spot.

"Now Squall please be nice to your father" smiled Rinoa as she looked up at him.

"You're telling me? You act like you have such a great relationship with your father" said Squall.

"Well my father isn't the one coming to the Gaia Summit so be nice to Laguna" said Rinoa.

"Hmm Laguna is the one I persuaded to send me to you" said Griever in Squall's head.

"You persuaded him?" asked Squall.

"Well he already wanted to send you the gunblade as a gift but I managed to put it in his head that he should send the ring also" said Griever.

"I see" said Squall.

"Squall, are you alright? You've been staring off into space a lot lately" said Rinoa.

Squall seemed to get a rather blank expression on his face when talked to Griever.

"Oh umm…I just have a lot of things on my mind" said Squall.

"Like marriage…" said Griever.

"Shut up" said Squall to Griever.

"You still haven't asked her" said Griever.

"Leave me alone about that" said Squall.

"Well whatever's on your mind I'm sure it will be ok" smiled Rinoa as she held Squall's hand.

Soon several passengers began rushing out of the exit.

"Do you see him?" asked Rinoa.

"No I…wait I think I see him" said Squall.

In the distance a man with long dark hair walked toward them and he was escorted by several otherspeople in robes. The man was actually more casually dressed. He wore a simple blue cotton shirt, a pair of jeans and some sneakers. This was Laguna Squalls father. Closest to him were two men and a young woman. A tall slender dark skinned man wearing a tighter fitting outfit named Kiros and a very large light skinned man named Ward. The young womans name was Ellone and she wore a blue skirt and blouse and had short brown hair. Laguna smiled as he saw both Rinoa and Squall there.

"Hey..Squall and Rinoa it's good to see you both" said Laguna putting his hand out toward Squall.

Squall shook his hand and managed to crack a smile.

"Hey" said Squall awkwardly. He didn't feel right saying something like "Hey dad" so he kept it simple.

Rinoa then gave Laguna a hug.

"It's so good to see you" said Rinoa.

"Oh Squall it's so good to see you" said Ellone

"Hey sis" said Squall. He gave her a hug.

"Rinoa you're looking great as always" said Ellone.

Rinoa chuckled and gave her a hug as well.

"You two been holding out alright? Haven't had many fights have you?" asked Laguna jokingly.

"Not too many" laughed Rinoa nudging Squall with her elbow.

"She's taken the fight out of me I just blindly do what she says" joked Squall.

"Heh heh, you remember Kiro's and Ward?" said Laguna.

"Hello Squall" said Kiro's.

Ward simply smiled. He lost his voice a few years ago due to an accident.

"Hey there" said Rinoa.

"Hi" said Squall.

"Well what do you say we go grab a bite to eat or something? I want to cram as much fun things in before all this boring political stuff starts" said Laguna.

"With an attitude like that I bet you're wondering how he became president?" joked Kiros.

(Next Scene)

Kairi, Garnet, Sora and Zidane sat on a bench in Square Park that day. Riku was off somewhere with Rikku and Vivi had gone to get a hotdog.

"Garnet I can't believe you kept this big a secret from me" laughed Kairi.

"I know I'm sorry" said Garnet.

"No wonder you could afford all that expensive stuff" said Sora.

"I don't know why you'd think we'd look at you differently" said Kairi.

"That's what I was telling her" said Zidane.

"I don't know I just didn't want to blab it to everyone. You don't know how it is. The media can be so annoying and I've managed to stay under the radar for so much of my life" said Garnet.

"I guess I can understand that. Princess Marle is in town and the papers have been snapping pictures of her doing the most mundane things like…eating" said Kairi.

"I know the media is terrible" said Garnet.

"Do you know Princess Marle?" asked Zidane

"No I've never met her. I heard she was at Tifa's club the other night though" said Garnet.

Just then Vivi walked up holding two hotdogs. He stood in front of Garnet then he knelt to one knee.

"Oh fair princess please accept my humble offering of bread and miscellaneous meat" said Vivi as he held a hotdog in Garnet's face. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Why thank you kind sir" smiled Garnet as she accepted the hotdog.

"So a lot of people will find out you're the princess when the Gaia summit starts eh?" asked Sora.

"Yes…but I guess I couldn't hide it forever" said Garnet as she took a bite out of her hotdog.

"Look there's old man Maechen telling stories again" said Vivi

They looked and a few feet away Maechen was telling an old story to some kids.

"…then the mighty Griever defeated the evil Catoblepas and everyone lived happily ever after…and that as they say…is that…" said Maechen.

"That guy must have over a thousand stories" said Zidane.

(Next Scene)

Aya walked into the police stations firing range with Fuse after a mandatory vacation. She felt good to be back but some strange things had been happening to her in the past few days.

"Glad to have you back Aya" said Fuse as he put on some protective glasses.

"It's glad to be back" said Aya as she put on some glasses as well.

The firing range was indoors in the police stations basement. Several other officers were in a line firing handguns at paper targets on the other end. Each of the officers was separated by large partitions. Aya and Fuse held some handguns as they walked over to the end of the line.

"I hope your aim hasn't gotten too rusty" joked Fuse.

"Hmpf…you wish" chuckled Aya as she stepped in between her partitions. She looked to her left and her right…no one was looking at her. She decided now was a good time to use this strange energy that had been appearing on her body. She aimed the gun and concentrated. The gun began to glow with a green energy.

"Steady…"

Aya aimed at the targets head then slowly pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the gun was incased in a large spherical green orb. It sped toward the target which was a paper cutout of a person and completely incinerated it.

"Whoa too much power!" thought Aya.

Fuse saw Aya's target go up in smoke.

"What the hell?"

Fuse walked around to Aya's side and stared at her.

"What happened?" asked Fuse.

"Umm I don't know must have caught a spark from somewhere…." said Aya.

(Next Scene)

Rikku, Paine, Riku, and Nida had just finished getting something to eat. They stepped out onto the sidewalk and began walking together.

"So yeah Squall wrecked the Training Area so I have to help fix it later on today" said Nida.

"How long will it take you to fix it?" asked Paine.

"It's pretty banged up it'll take a few weeks" said Nida.

"Hey what's everyone doing over there?" asked Riku.

"They're all crowded around that news stand" said Rikku.

The four of them walked up to the crowd. Many of the people were holding magazines and all of them were pointing to the cover. Paine walked up and looked at a magazine on one of the racks.

"Rikku…" said Paine.

"What is it…oh my…" Rikku looked at the cover and sure enough it was the picture of Lenne kissing Tidus at the club. The cover had all sorts of things like "Tidus and Lenne's secret love affair" and "Plans for a secret wedding".

"This can't be true! Tidus couldn't do this…could he?" asked Rikku.

"You know the tabloids blow a lot of things out of proportion" said Nida.

"That's right it might not be as bad as it looks Rikku" said Riku.

"Do you think Yunie has seen this?" asked Rikku.

"I don't think so. She's preparing for her duel now" said Paine.

(Next Scene)

"I'll kill him! I told him not to hurt her!" yelled Wakka as he stomped throughout his home. He was furious because a show on television had just run the same story about Tidus and Lenne.

"Wakka! Calm down now! There could be more to the story don't jump to conclusions" said Lulu trying to calm him down.

"Yeah there's more to the story alright! The rest of the story is me throwing a blitzball at Tidus and knockin' him out ya?"

(Next Scene)

On the other side of town Dona was preparing to go to the Summoner Academy when she passed by a sidewalk news stand. She stared at the magazine and a grin quickly stretched across her face.

"My my my…isn't this a shame…" said Dona as she picked it up.

"Excuse me sir how much for this magazine?" asked Dona.

"10 gil" said the man behind the counter.

Dona reached into her shirt of all places and somehow magically produced the money. She handed it to the cashier and was on her way.

"Daddy's little girl is going to be in for a surpise" thought Dona.

(Next Scene)

Far away the Returners were still trying to find a way to get to Square City. Setzer had Vincent's Exit Materia and by studying the diagrams that they stole they hoped to produce a working model that would teleport them to Square City. As of now they had no luck but they continued to work on it. Vincent stepped out on the deck once again and Shadow was out there staring off into the forest.

Vincent had mostly tried to avoid Shadow. He hoped he wouldn't snap and try to kill him but somehow he felt that there was more to Shadow. For some reason he felt that there was something or someone out there that Shadow cared about. For this reason Vincent felt that he needed to talk to him.

"They're making a little progress on getting us out of here" said Vincent trying to make a little small talk. Shadow seemed to be ignoring him.

"I really would like to get back to Square City and see Quistis again" said Vincent continuing.

After a few moments Shadow finally spoke.

"That's the girl?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah that's the girl you err…yeah that's her" said Vincent.

"You care about her a great deal?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, I do. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her…Shadow is there something you care about? I mean other than your dog or money and stuff like that?" asked Vincent. Vincent felt that he was really pushing it with this question but he felt he should ask anyway.

After a few moments Shadow spoke again.

"Why does it matter?" asked Shadow.

"Well it does matter. There is more to life than getting gil and doing your job. I didn't always realize that" said Vincent.

"I have a daughter…but what does it matter now? These hands have done too much wrong to ever hold her"

Shadow began to walk away.

"It's not too late Shadow" said Vincent.

Shadow walked away and thought to himself.

(Flashback)

Far away in a village called Thamasa Shadow watched a little girl painting on an easel. It was night and Shadow watched from some woods through the girl's window. The little girl wore a red out fit with a red bandana like scarf that was tied around her head. She smiled happily with every stroke of the brush and the painting was so lovely that it looked as if it could actually come to life…

Shadow watched her painting then an old man opened the girl's bedroom door and stepped into the room. He wore a red cape and had a large white mustache with white hair that stood up sort of like a Mohawk. Behind him as he walked into the room came Interceptor. Interceptor limped and his right leg was bandaged. Shadow could hear faintly they're conversation.

"Oh Strago he's hurt!" said the little girl putting down her brushes. She knelt down by Interceptor and began petting him. He began licking her face playfully.

"Heh heh" giggled the little girl.

"Relm we're going to take care of him while the owner is away" said Strago the old man.

"Who's the owner?" asked Relm.

"Well…uhhh…he's a man that travel's around the world and he doesn't have time to look after him right now" stuttered Strago.

"Oh ok well I'll look after you and take good care of you! Do you like that?" giggled Relm as she petted the dog.

Shadow watched her laughing and playing with Interceptor then in an instant he vanished into the darkness of the woods.

(End Flashback)

Shadow walked to the other end of the deck and sat down on the ground. Vincent watched him from afar.

"I know there's more to him that this" thought Vincent.

(Next Scene)

Palmer looked around nervously as he stepped into his office…if you could call it that. Palmer was a Shinra executive over the now discontinued space program so no one took him seriously. He resented this. His office was very small and most of the other executives had storage closets in their office that were bigger than his entire office. He shut the door then pulled out his cell phone as he sat down at his desk. He dialed a few numbers and the phone rang.

"Hello" answered someone on the other end.

"Campbell?"

"This is she what is it Palmer?" answered Cindy Campbell.

"You told me to tell you if anything shady came up. The new president is looking to cut you all out of the deal. He's planning to up the number of troops and wants to eventually cut you all and the Empire out of everything" whisper Palmer.

"Is that so…and after all that we've done for the Shinra…he he thank you for this information Palmer. You will be rewarded" said Campbell.

"Alright then bye" said Palmer as he hung up the phone.

"He heh heh! I'm going to be rewarded!" Palmer spun his swivel chair around in excitement but the cheap chair broke and he fell on the ground.

"Hmpf…They gave Heidegger and Scarlet new swivel chairs…why not me?..."

(Next Scene)

Seifer was on the altar with his eyes closed and his head held down.

"My knight the time is nearly at hand" Ultimecia's voice came from behind Seifer then she suddenly appeared. She began rubbing Seifer's back and then his chest from behind.

"The foolish president has been killed…our deal with him is done but we'll still destroy the kursed SeeD.

Seifer said nothing. His eyes were still closed and his head was down.

"Did you know that SeeD was formed to keep my kind in check? Ha! A daughter of Hyne is bound by no one! They'll pay for their foolishness….we'll make them pay won't we Seifer?" Ultimecia laid her head on Seifer's shoulder and hugged him from behind.

"Then when they're gone our power will subdue all of Gaia!" Ultimecia began to laugh hysterically.

Seifer lifted his head and opened his eyes. His eyes now shined red with evil and hate and a sinister grin crept on his face.

(Next Scene)

Cloud, Red XIII, and Zack rode a bus to their first mission as freelance mercenaries. Cloud and Zack sat next to each other and Red XIII had a seat by himself behind them. He sat on his hind legs in the chair and looked out the window. They were headed to a few miles outside of Square City which was a more rural area. Cloud and Zack had on the new uniforms that Auron gave them. The uniforms met Zack's approval of having a great look. He played with the red scarf that came with it. They even had their Ragnorak swords in cases above them in some holding compartments.

"Zack how long do you think this mission will take?" asked Red XIII from the seat behind them.

"Umm I don't know. It shouldn't take more than a day or two why?" asked Zack.

"Well I want to get back to Square City in time to see my grandpa when he comes for the Gaia Summit" said Red XIII.

"Oh don't worry about that we should be back in time" said Zack.

"Alright that's great. Is Cloud still asleep?" asked Red XIII.

"Yeah, it's not even going to take us that long to get there and he's already sleeping like a baby" said Zack.

Cloud sat near the window and his head pressed against the glass. As he slept Cloud had a very strange dream that went from one strange event to another.

(Cloud's Dream)

Cloud and Zack were riding in the back of a truck down a long dirt road. Cloud noticed that Zack was dressed in the Shinra SOLDIER uniform and his eyes were different. They were strange and glowed with a light green color. For some reason Cloud felt very sick.

"You know Cloud I've been thinking…we should become mercenaries" said Zack as he looked at Cloud.

The scene quickly changed and now Zack was holding Cloud up as they walked toward what looked like a large city in the distance.

"Uh oh I hear someone…Cloud stay here…" Zack helped Cloud sit down on the grass. Then he ran off into some bushes.

Cloud noticed he felt very weak once again. He could barely move and he fell over on the ground. In the distance he heard what sounded like gun shots and a sword clashing. Soon Zack came running through the bushes again. He was wounded. As he turned around Cloud heard several gun shots and Zack fell to the ground. Two Shinra soldiers came walking up to him.

"This one's dead…and that guy isn't going to make it much longer" said one of the soldiers as he looked at Cloud.

Cloud next found himself in a bar and Tifa was standing there serving drinks. He sat down at the stool and Tifa walked up to him.

"Did you and Barrett have a fight?" asked Tifa.

Next Cloud found himself being yelled at by Barrett in what looked like a basement.

"Don't go thinkin' you so bad just 'cause you was in SOLDIER!" yelled Barrett.

Now everything got dark and Cloud was surrounded by voices and images of people he knew and some he was sure he had never met flashed around him.

"…That was my sin…" said Vincent appearing in front of him.

"…don't forget me if another Cait Sith comes along…" said Cait Sith appearing as Vincent vanished.

"…sit down and drink your goddamn tea!..." yelled Cid.

"…Cloud be strong…" said Tifa.

"…you spikey headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!..." yelled Yuffie.

"…there ain't no gettin' of this train we're on…" said Barret.

"I am Nanaki son of Seto!..." said Red XIII.

Finally Aeris appeared in front of Cloud.

"…just leave Sephiroth to me…" said Aeris as she smiled at him.

Cloud looked at Aeris for a moment then suddenly…

"Ugh"

Aeris winced in pain as a sword pierced through her back. She slumped to the ground dead as the killer pulled the sword out of her back. Cloud stood face to face with Sephiroth who smiled coldly at him.

"…you're only a puppet…" laughed Sephiroth.

(End Cloud's dream)

"AHH" Cloud woke up and screamed.

"Hey calm down man you must have had a bad dream" said Zack.

"Oh…yeah…" said Cloud scratching his head.

"I bet it was one of those dreams where you're falling and you wake up and as soon as you're about to hit the ground. I hate those. Anyway we're here" said Zack as he stood up and started getting things out of the upper compartments.

The bus had stopped at a bus terminal in the middle of a rural area. Several of the passengers got off the bus. When Cloud and Zack finished getting their things they along with Red XIII made their way off the bus. Almost as soon as they stepped off they were greeted by a middle aged man with brown hair and glasses. Beside him was a middle aged woman with brown hair and a young girl that had her brown hair in a pony-tail.

"Are you all the mercenaries?" asked the man.

"Yep that'd be us. Are you Professor Howard?" asked Zack.

"Yes I'm Professor Doug Howard and this is my wife Professor Amy Howard and my daughter Priscilla" said Professor Doug.

"Hey I'm Zack this is Cloud and Red XIII" said Zack.

"Hey" said Cloud.

"Hello" said Red XIII.

"It's nice to meet you all" said Professor Amy.

"Daddy, are we going to the site now?" asked Priscilla.

Professor Doug bent down and smiled at his daughter.

"We have to make sure it's safe and that all the fiends are gone" said Professor Doug.

"That's why these men are here to help us" added Professor Amy.

"Ok…I hope they can make it safe soon. I want to help you find out more about the Knights daddy" smiled Priscilla.

"I know you do honey" smiled Professor Doug.

"Don't worry we'll have that place fiend free in not time" said Zack surging with confidence.

"So the place is a high fiend area?" asked Cloud.

"It most likely is. There have been reports of large fiends as well. The area is a few miles north of here near the bay. My students are in a nearby village and we've been staying there. We'll drive you there" said Professor Doug.

They all began walking toward Professor Doug's van to head to the village.

"Easiest gil we'll ever make" said Zack under his breath to Cloud.

(Next Scene)

At the Summoner Academy Yuna prepared for the Summoner's Duel. She had been there almost all day focusing her mind in preparation for the duel with Dona. Whenever it was time for a new High Summoner the top student was usually selected to become the apprentice. However, whenever there were two students whose skills were closely matched they had to duel in order to decide who would be the next apprentice. When Braska was at the Summoner Academy he didn't have to duel anyone. His skills were vastly superior to all of his classmates.

Yuna walked into the area of the Academy that would be the setting of the duel. It was a very large room with white marble floor and high ceiling. At the top of the ceiling was a stained glass sky light. On the opposite end of the room was a high balcony. Braska, Issaru, and Lady Belgemine sat in the balcony. These were the seats for the High Summoner and Summoner leaders of the school to oversee the duel. As Yuna walked into the room Braska noticed her in the distance and he smiled proudly. Yuna was too far to see this though.

On the left and right sides of the room were coliseum like seats where several other top ranked Summoner's from all over Gaia had come for this event. The only ones that could watch the duel were full fledged Summoners so Garnet and Eiko were not there. In the stands there was one person that Yuna did not realize would be there. Seymour Guado watched Yuna walk in and he too cracked a smile…an almost sinister one.

There was still a bit more time left before the duel would start but Yuna wanted to get there early and get comfortable. Yuna walked to the left side of the room and sat down on a stone bench. Yuna was dressed in her Summoner clothes and she held a small staff with a blue ball at the top.

"It's finally time….is this really what I want?" thought Yuna.

Ever since her conversation with her father about having to leave Square City if she got the apprenticeship she had been questioning herself. All of her friends were here and Tidus was here and she loved him. She didn't want to leave but on the other hand she could finally be with her father. Yuna sat there for a few minutes when Dona finally arrived. She held a magazine in her hands.

"My my my daddy's little girl showing up right on time as usual?" mocked Dona as she walked up to Yuna.

Yuna simply ignored Dona.

"You know I would have gotten here sooner but I found this really interesting piece of reading material and I just couldn't pull myself away" said Dona softly as she sat down beside Yuna.

Dona put the magazine right next to Yuna and chuckled. Yuna's mouth dropped as she saw the picture. She grabbed it and looked at it but she couldn't believe what she saw. It was the picture of Lenne kissing Tidus at Tifa's Club.

"She must have done that when I went to the bathroom" thought Yuna.

Yuna felt a nasty combination of hurt, anger, and confusion mixing around inside of her. Was Tidus cheating on her this entire time?

"Aww poor thing…I can see it in your face that you didn't even know. Have you been here all day? It's all over the television too and everyone knows about Lenne's new fling. Anyway good luck on the duel" said Dona insincerely. She got up and walked away.

Yuna was still sitting there looking at the magazine in shock. She felt a tear well up in her eye but she quickly wiped it away. Yuna quickly composed herself but this last antic of Dona's had simply pushed Yuna too far. Yuna had grown tired of Dona's constant harassment and now she knew that the time had come to make her pay…

Lady Belgemine, a Summoner wearing green robes stood up and addressed everyone.

"Welcome fellow Summoners. We are happy to see so many of you from all over Gaia have come to witness this rare yet glorious event. Two of our pupils have earned the right to become apprentice to the High Summoner. I wish them both the best of luck and encourage them both to use all the skill that they have acquired here at the Academy"

Lady Belgemine sat down and the whole audience clapped. Isaaru then stood up and addressed everyone.

"I am also happy to see so many of our order gathered here today. The two students competing today are fine upstanding individuals as well as star pupils"

"Fine upstanding individual? He obviously never knew Dona that well" thought Yuna

Would the High Summoner like to say a few words?" asked Issaru turning to look at Braska.

Braska then got up and spoke.

"I would just like to say that I'm happy to be here and that I wish them both the best of luck" said Braska keeping it very short and simple.

Everyone clapped and Braska sat down. Lady Belgemine got up again and stepped forward.

"Would Lady Dona and Lady Yuna please take their positions in the arena?" asked Lady Belgemine.

On the white marble floor in the room was a large area that was sectioned off as the combat area. On the right and left sides of it were lines where Dona and Yuna would stand. Dona took her place at the left side while Yuna took her place at the right. Suddenly a wall of blue energy extended from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. It covered the audience on both sides and the area where Braska was sitting. This energy was to protect the audience from any stray attacks made by the Aeons.

Dona had a slight grin on her face. She hoped that showing Yuna that magazine would break her concentration enough to give her an edge. You see deep down Dona knew that Yuna was the better Summoner whether she would admit it to herself or not she knew. Dona always resorted to little tricks and mind games to break Yuna's concentration. Yuna looked at Dona with an expressionless stare.

"Lady Dona and Lady Yuna the rules are simple. The winner of the duel is the one that gains the best out of three matches. You may choose any Aeon that you have learned to use. The duel begins…now" said Lady Belgimine.

The duel had now started and both Yuna and Dona summoned their first Aeon.

"Shiva! Queen of Ice I call you forth!" said Dona waving her staff.

"Ixion! Master of Lighting I call upon you!" said Yuna at the same time.

In front of them both large portals appeared. In front of Dona the Aeon known as Shiva leapt out of the portal. Her skin was blue as well as her long braided hair. At the same time Ixion jumped out of the portal in front of Yuna. Ixion was a large unicorn and electricity swirled around its body.

"Attack!" yelled Dona.

Shiva ran toward Ixion and did a spinning kick that struck Ixion across the face. Ixion was knocked back a bit but then shook off the hit.

"Be Strong. Counter attack" said Yuna in a voice that was more soothing that Dona's. Dona yelled at her Aeons.

"Dodge it now!" yelled Dona in a gruff tone.

Shiva leapt back quickly and avoided the swipe of Ixion's long horn.Shiva was much more agile than Ixion.

"Heavenly Strike!" yelled Dona.

Shiva lifted her hand and suddenly a huge block of ice fell from the sky and landing directly on Ixion. Ixion was damaged a good bit by the attack. Ixion fell on its front legs in pain.

"Don't give up! You can do it! Cast Thundaga on yourself" said Yuna constantly encouraging her Aeon.

Ixion managed to stand up straight. With a loud neigh and a shake of its head it case a Thundaga spell. The large bolt of lighting struck Ixion and the use of its own elemental power healed most of its wounds.

"Use your Aerospark" said Yuna.

Ixion held its head down and ran a bit toward Shiva. As it lifted its head two razor sharp discs appeared and began flying toward Shiva at great speed. Even the agile Shiva couldn't dodge them as they flew at her from both sides. They hit her at the same time cutting across her body. Shiva knelt down on the ground from the damage that had been inflicted on her.

"Now! Finish it now! Diamond Dust!" yelled Dona.

Shiva got to her feet and prepared to use her overdrive. Shiva then concentrated and the surrounding area suddenly got very cold.

"Ixion, attack her quickly" said Yuna.

Ixion ran toward Shiva. Shiva lifted her hands and as Ixion ran toward her it began to slow down. Its body was slowly becoming frozen as pieces of ice began to form on its body. Soon it came to a complete stop. Shiva focused some more and Ixion's body was now covered in a thick block of ice.

"Oh no" thought Yuna.

Shiva stood up straight and lifted her right hand. She then snapped her fingers and the ice shattered into thousands of pieces. Shiva defeated Ixion. Ixion fell to the ground and slowly vanished.

"The first round goes to Lady Dona" said Isaaru.

Yuna prepared to summon her next Aeon. She thought for a moment that she should choose Ifrit which was a fire Aeon to counter Shiva the ice Aeon. Most Summoner's would have used this strategy but Yuna decided against it.

"Ifrit could damage Shiva easily but then Shiva could also damage Ifrit easily with ice" thought Yuna.

Yuna had to win this next round to continue. If Dona beat her in this second round it would be all over. Dona had a slight smirk on her face as Yuna finally chose her Aeon.

"Valefor, Free like the wind…aid me" said Yuna.

The Aeon Yuna called forth was very first one she ever had and it held a special place in her heart. This Aeon had no elemental weaknesses but was generally not as powerful as the other Aeons. Valefor flew out of a portal that appeared above Yuna. Valefor looked like a large bird with bat like wings. It flew down and landed near Yuna. It bent its head down toward Yuna and she petted it softly whispering reassuring words in its ear.

"Whenever you're done petting him I'd like to get on with beating you" mocked Dona.

Valefor looked toward Dona and screeched loudly. It was as if it understood that Dona was making fun of Yuna and it didn't like it one bit. It then began hovering above ground.

"Shiva, punish this weak Aeon!" yelled Dona.

Shiva ran toward Valefor and attempted to hit it with a jumping spin kick but Valefor easily hovered above her and dodged the attack.

"Be strong and use Sonic Wings" said Yuna.

Valefor began to flap its wings and soon a shockwave of energy sped toward Shiva. Shiva flew back several feet as she was hit by the shockwave. Shiva skid across the ground and laid there.

"Quick, heal yourself now! Cast Blizzaga!" yelled Dona angrily.

Shiva was stunned and could react quickly. She slowly got up off the ground. This was an effect of the Sonic Wing attack. It would delay the actions of whoever it struck.

"Ugh! Stupid Shiva heal yourself now!" yelled Dona angrily.

Up in the balcony Braska had been watching the fight closely and the main thing he noticed was the difference in the way Dona treated her Aeons and the way Yuna treated hers.

"Dona talks to her Aeons in an angry tone. They have souls and feelings and choose to aid us. She will never go far treating them like that" thought Braska.

"You can do it! Do Sonic Wing again" said Yuna.

Valefor flapped its wings again and the shockwave struck Shiva again before she could react. Shiva fell to the ground again and was delayed in reacting once again.

"Grrrr" said Dona frustrated.

"This is it do it once more with all your might" said Yuna.

Valefor flapped its wings once again and sent the shockwave of energy out toward Shiva. This final blow finished Shiva. She fell to the ground and then slowly vanished.

"The second round goes to Lady Yuna. This is the final round whoever wins this will win the duel" said Isaaru.

"Ifrit, Lord of Fire! Come forth!" yelled Dona wasting no time in selecting her next Aeon.

A large demon like Aeon with a huge set of horns on its head jumped out of the portal that appeared in front of Dona. As it landed on the ground it let out a booming roar.

"Ifrit Meteor Strike!" yelled Dona.

Dona wasted no time in attacking. Ifrit formed a large ball of fire in its hands and then it batted it toward Valefor. The ball of fire sped toward Valefor and struck its midsection. Valefor screeched in pain.

"Stay on him don't let up your attack!" yelled Dona. Ifrit ran and leapt toward Valefor. Valefor flew higher as Ifrit tried to slash with its claws.

"Thank you so much! Use the spell I taught you" said Yuna.

Valefor cast a Blizzaga spell from the air. The cold icy blast of the spell hit Ifrit and damaged him quite a bit since it was his elemental weakness. The Blizzaga spell was not a spell that Valefor could cast naturally. It was a spell that Yuna taught it.

"You taught it Blizzaga?" asked Dona angrily and with disbelief.

"Valefor try it again you're doing great" said Yuna.

Valefor cast the Blizzaga spell once again and this time Ifrit was knocked back several feet by the ice blast. Ifrit had been damaged enough to do its Overdrive attack.

"It's over now! Ifrit end this duel with Hellfire!" yelled Dona.

Ifrit leapt in the air and began forming a large ball of fire. The ball continued to grow as Ifrit ascended higher into the air almost to the ceiling. Finally Ifrit shot the massive ball of fire down at Valefor. Valefor screeched in pain as the fire ball struck it.

"Be strong! No matter what happens I'm proud of you" said Yuna soothingly.

Valefor kept screeching in pain as the fire encircled its body. It could hear Yuna's words and somehow it pushed harder to stand the pain.

"Finish it!" yelled Dona.

Ifrit landed on the ground and sunk its claws into the floor. With a mighty pull it yanked a large piece of the floor out and then hurled it toward Valefor. The piece of the floor flew toward Valefor and dashed to pieces on impact. Valefor fell to the ground. It had been severely damaged.

"It's over" laughed Dona.

"Valefor, my first Aeon. I'm so proud of you. You've fought with all your might. If we lose I know that you've done your best" said Yuna soothingly.

"My my my she coddles it like it was a baby…let's put him and you out of your misery. Ifrit attack now!"

As Braska said earlier Aeons were beings with a soul and feelings. Valefor heard Yuna's words and it heard Dona's words. As it lie there slumped on the ground a feeling of anger rushed through its body. Valefor knew it could not let Yuna lose to the likes of her.

Ifrit ran toward Valefor prepared to make the final blow.

"It's ok be strong" said Yuna softly.

-SCREEEEEEE-

Valefor leapt up and flew high in the air screeching loudly all the way. It was filled with a new energy. Ifrit stopped dead in its tracks.

"Wha?..." asked Dona surprised.

Valefor flew almost to the stained glass skylight in the ceiling. It stopped and hovered there.

"Valefor! I knew you could do it! Energy Blast!" yelled Yuna joyfully.

Valefor stretched its wings out as far as it could and opened its mouth wide. White energy began to form in its mouth. It then shot down a massive stream of white energy toward Ifrit. The energy hit Ifrit and incinerated him almost instantly.

"Noooooo!" yelled Dona.

The stream of energy finally exploded toward Dona's direction. Dona was knocked back by the blast and flew back several feet. As she hit the ground she slid for several more feet until finally stopping.

"Lady Yuna has won the third round and the duel" said Lady Belgemine.

The crowd roared in applause and everyone stood up.

"Hmm well done Lady Yuna…" thought Seymour with a shady grin on his face.

Yuna looked up at Valefor.

"Thank you so much. I'm so proud of you" said Yuna.

Valefor looked down on Yuna and gave a high pitched screech of joy then it vanished.

"Lady Yuna will be the next apprentice to the High Summoner!" said Isaaru.

Braska was clapping and cheering loudly. He was so proud of his daughter that day that it felt like his heart was melting away. Dona finally got up off the ground. She had no excuses. She couldn't say that Yuna's father helped her at all. She had been beaten fair and square and that day she had to give Yuna credit. She stood up and clapped along with the others.

Yuna smiled as everyone around her cheered for her. She smiled on the outside but on the inside she was hurt. She had so much on her mind now about Tidus and Lenne. She really felt like crying but she held back her tears…and smiled.

(Next Scene)

Sephiroth stood at the foot of Mt. Gagazet. A few feet behind him a stolen Shinra helicopter was parked. He looked up at the highest mountain in Gaia. The peak of it was shrouded by fog. He began walking slowly up a snowy path.

"Once again…my destiny awaits me…in the north"

(End Chapter 22)

Hey folks. If you're reading this then you've read another chapter and I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it. I would have updated sooner but I've been sick the past few days. Alkaiser and Terra are training and Al's learned some new moves. Terra has somehow managed to keep him from fighting Black X on his own. Laguna, Ward, Kiros, and Ellone are finally in the picture. It seems Garnet's friends love her just the same after finding out she's a princess so she was worried about nothing. Aya is experimenting with some new abilities but what's causing this?

We found out that Palmer is a double crosser but can you blame him? Shinra treats him like dirt. Give the man a new swivel chair! Will Lulu be able to stop Wakka from knocking Tidus out with a blitzball? Will Griever stop bothering Squall? Can the Returners figure out a way to get the Exit Materia working so they can get to Square City in time? Does anyone smell nachos? Did that last question make any sense? There seems to also be a lot more to Shadow. Seifer is all messed up by the crazy Ultimecia and hopefully Cloud's weird visions won't stop him from performing well in the next mission.

I hope you liked the Summoner's Duel. I know I've been talking about it for a while but a lot of things had to happen first before they actually had it. Poor Yuna, what will happen when she confronts Tidus? Find out next time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So how many flowers would you like?" smiled Aeris from her stall in Wall Market.

Edgar and Sabin stood across from her. They were followed by a small entourage of people. Some were servants and a few were press.

"Well since you're such a beautiful lady I think I'll buy them all. Everything you have here and in your greenhouse. I want every flower" said Edgar smiling at Aeris.

"Whoa! Wow, are you serious?" said Aeris shocked.

"I'm absolutely serious. It's fitting that one as lovely as yourself would sell such beautiful flowers….but none of them here seem to match your beauty…Lady Aeris" Edgar gently held Aeris' right hand and kissed it slowly and softly.

Aeris placed her hand on her chest. Her knees got weak and she began to shake a little nervously.

"The king of Figaro just kissed my hand" thought Aeris.

Sabin stood behind his brother and held his head.

"-sigh-…..Do we have to do this every time we go somewhere?" thought Sabin.

Edgar talked to one of the men in his entourage.

"I want you to work with Lady Aeris. Make sure you get every flower she has" said Edgar.

"Yes your majesty" said the man.

"Lady Aeris I must take leave now. I hope that during my stay here that I can see you again" said Edgar.

Aeris was still starstruck and couldn't really get any words out. Edgar bowed and walked off with Sabin.

"I still got it" smiled Edgar.

"Did you have to buy all those flowers?" asked Sabin.

"Yeah well she was cute" said Edgar.

"You think every woman is cute! You bought all those clothes at that boutique because you thought the owner and the dark haired girl that worked there was cute. You bought everyone a drink in that club because you thought the owner of the club was cute. You bought those two SeeD girls new weapons because you thought they were cute. You bought that blonde cop a new suit because you thought she was cute and now you bought probably 2000 gil worth of flowers from the flower girl why….because she was cute! Congrats Edgar you've officially hit on every woman in Square City and drained the treasury…"ranted Sabin.

"No…I've hit on every cute woman in Square City…and drained the treasury" replied Edgar.

Sabin simply shook his head.

"Anyway I still haven't heard from Locke or anyone else for that matter" said Edgar.

"I have a bad feeling" said Sabin.

(Next Scene)

Tidus had seen the news and the tabloid articles about him and Lenne and he was very upset about it. All day he had hoped that Yuna had enough faith in him to know that it was all a big mistake.

"Maybe I should have simply told her Lenne kissed me" thought Tidus.

At the time Tidus felt that it was only a harmless kiss so he didn't tell Yuna about. He wished he had said something now. He sat on his couch and worried about this whole situation.

-Knock Knock Knock-

Someone knocked on Tidus' door and he went to answer it.

"I hope it's not the press or someone" thought Tidus as he got up from the couch.

Tidus opened the door.

"Hey lover boy" said Lenne as she immediately began hugging Tidus.

"Hey stop that's not funny!" yelled Tidus angrily.

"Aww what's the matter baby?" Lenne smiled and put her hand on Tidus' face.

"My girlfriend has probably seen those pictures and she's probably upset about it!" yelled Tidus.

"Oh your girlfriend might get upset…is that really so bad?" asked Lenne smiling seductively.

She put her hand on Tidus' chest and he began to back into the apartment a bit.

"Lenne what's the matter with you?" asked Tidus backing away but Lenne kept walking forward.

"I know you've felt it Tidus'. We were meant to be. I knew it ever since I first met you. I know you feel the same way…" said Lenne.

"Lenne please stop it…"

"I know you want me too Tidus. You and Yuna weren't meant to be. Tidus don't fight it" smiled Lenne.

Lenne began undoing her blouse.

"Lenne please…I don't want to hurt your feelings but I love Yuna. I have no feelings for you in that way. I thought we were just friends. I already have a girlfriend and she's perfect" Tidus tried to hold her hands away from him.

Tidus looked toward the door of his apartment and Yuna was standing there. She was still dressed in her Summoner clothes as she had recently left the Summoner Duel.

"Yuna!" said Tidus.

Lenne stopped and turned around. She looked at Yuna who simply stared at her.

"Yuna I know this is going to be hard to believe but it's not what it looks like!" yelled Tidus.

"I know…I know…I heard the whole thing. Lenne you're a superstar that's adored by people all over. You have everything you want…why would you try to take my boyfriend?" asked Yuna.

At that moment Lenne felt strange. It was almost like she had been under a spell and the curse had been lifted. Despite the recent manipulative actions of Lenne deep down she was actually a good person. When she saw Tidus for the first time a few month's back he reminded her of someone…someone she loved and missed very much….

"Shuyin…I…" Lenne held her head down and immediately started to cry.

"Lenne?" asked Tidus.

He and Yuna looked very puzzled. Lenne closed her eyes and several tears poured down her cheeks.

"No matter how hard you try…he's not me Lenne…you need help so you can move on…" Lenne felt that she vaguely heard a voice in her head.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you both. I manipulated this whole thing. The commercial and the tabloid…I set it up. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. Lately I've been acting in ways that I never thought I was capable of. I need help…" cried Lenne.

Tidus and Yuna were still confused. They didn't know exactly what was wrong with her.

"I sincerely hope that you two are happy. In fact I know you will be. You two have a strong bond I can see that. I'm sorry again and I…I just need a break. I need time to get some help. Goodbye Tidus and Yuna"

"Lenne"

Lenne walked out of the apartment. Yuna moved out of the way as Lenne rushed past her.

"Umm wow…I…Yuna I'm sorry she kissed me on the cheek at the club and I didn't give it much thought I'm so sorry" Tidus began to explain as he walked up to her.

"I understand Tidus…I shouldn't have doubted you anyway…"said Yuna.

Tidus breathed a sigh of relief. He walked up to Yuna and hugged her tight.

"Oh man I was worried about this all day" said Tidus as he hugged her.

"What about Lenne? She seemed like she has been dealing with a lot of things" said Yuna looking up at him.

"I don't know but I hope she get's the help she needs" said Tidus.

"I'M GOING TO BUST YOU UP YA! STAND STILL YOU TWO TIMING JERK!"

Wakka rushed through the open door and yelled at Tidus. Lulu came in after him while holding Vidina. Wakka immediately began chasing Tidus around the room with a Blitzball.

"Hey stop it Wakka!" yelled Tidus running around the couch.

"Get back here!" yelled Wakka.

"Wakka stop! It was all a misunderstanding!" yelled Yuna.

"Huh?"

Wakka stopped in his tracks.

"I told you it was probably a misunderstanding but NO you had to come all the way over here anyway! Apologize Wakka!" scolded Lulu.

"Oh…sorry Tidus. Just got a little upset ya know?" said Wakka scratching his head.

"It's alright Wakka" said Tidus panting a bit.

"Well you two carry on. We'll be leaving now. Sorry about this Yuna I couldn't stop him" said Lulu.

"I know how he can get" whispered Yuna.

"Hey I heard that!" said Wakka.

(Next Scene)

In the Shinra headquarters Palmer sat about in his incredibly small office. Palmer usually just sat around all day because he didn't have any serious work to do. Many other Shinra employees wondered why he was still working there.

"Oh crud I forgot to tell Cambpell out the weapon aimed at Vector! How could I forget that!" said Palmer he reached for his phone to call her back.

Rufus along with Tseng and Reno then walked into the door.

"Making a call Palmer?" asked Tseng as he folded his arms

"Oh uh yeah you know just ordering some uh pizza for later you know how hungry I get heh heh..." stuttered Palmer.

"You really like talking on the phone it seems…" said Rufus. He didn't look at Palmer at all. He looked around at the small and incredibly junky office.

"Yeah well the phone is good for talking…and stuff…" muttered Palmer nervously.

"Palmer it seems you've made a very big mistake. You've talked a little too much. It matters not though. It might serve our advantage because undoubtedly they'll pretend that everything is fine. Besides in your haste to tell all you know…which is very little…you left out some very important details" said Rufus looking in disgust at the office.

"Um I…I" stuttered Palmer he was shaking nervously now.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? It doesn't matter much anyway. I was eventually going to terminate your employment because you're useless but now I think I'll take the liberty of terminating…you" said Rufus finally looking at Palmer.

Tseng nodded to Reno. Reno pulled out his electromag rod and began to grin.

"Come here little piggy" laughed Reno.

The tip of the rod began to spark as he walked toward Palmer.

"No…no…don't…."

Tseng shut the door of the office to muffle Palmer's screams.

(Next Scene the next day)

The next day Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII were in a small village called Kalm Town preparing to take on a mission. The three of them stepped out of the Inn and walked toward the center of the village. Professor Doug, Professor Amy, Priscilla, and several other college students were there in the village square waiting for them.

"Good morning. Did you all sleep well last night?" asked Professor Doug pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Yeah like a baby" said Zack.

"It's nice and quiet here. Almost as peaceful as Cosmo Canyon" said Red XIII

"Mommy, Daddy do we get to go where the Knights were now?" asked Priscilla excitedly.

"Priscilla you have to be patient dear" said her mother.

"The Knights?" asked Cloud.

"Ah yes. You see we are here to investigate an ancient legend. Come let me explain to you all while we walk to the bus" said Professor Doug.

Cloud, Zack, Red XIII and the rest of the large group began to walk toward the outskirts of the village. As they walked Professor Doug began explaining what they were investigating here.

"There is a very old tale of thirteen powerful knights that came here from another world. A mighty king and twelve of his most trusted knights came to this world from a kingdom called Camelot in a land called Britain. The king along with his knights ensured the kingdom of Camelot was a very peaceful place whereas the rest of their world was steeped in chaos and evil. For years they lived in peace but eventually that came to an end as all things must. The king and his knights left their world and vowed to return when their land of Britain was in its most dire need"

"Wow this is interesting" said Red XIII.

"Indeed it is. Now where was I? Ah yes the knights were said to have landed north of here on the shore. That is where we're headed" said Professor Doug.

"I love that story" said Priscilla.

"Yes Priscilla has always been fond of that story" said Professor Amy.

"It's an interesting story. So what are you looking for exactly? Evidence of the landing?" asked Cloud.

"Well we're sure that it is possibly only a fairy tale but the people that lived in this area in those ancient times have left several artifacts depicting the story. We would like to see if we could unearth these artifacts" said Professor Doug.

The large group made it to a bus that was parked on the outside of town.

"Well everyone get on board. It won't take us too long to get there" said Professor Doug.

(Next Scene)

Back in Square City Lucca and Cid walked into a private hangar at Square City Airport. As the hangar door rose Cid stepped in smiling brightly. He looked forward and pointed.

"There it is Lucca. That's my pride and joy. I've been trying to get her back up in the air for years now" said Cid.

Lucca looked up to see a large air ship parked there in the hangar.

"That's the Highwind? It's incredible" said Lucca as she walked further in.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Cid.

"Well looky here old Cid Highwind's still trying to make that old bird fly" said a voice behind them.

Cid and Lucca turned around to see Cid, Rikku's father standing there.

"Well if it ain't the man that took my name what are you doing here baldy?" laughed Cid Highwind.

"I'm here for the Gaia Summit. I've been spending a little time with my daughter too" said Cid.

"Yeah I forgot the Al Bhed made you leader. No one else must have wanted the job" joked Cid Highwind.

"Heh heh. Anyway why haven't you given up on the Highwind? Have you been able to make it fly at all? You should trade it in for a newer model" said Cid.

"Nope but I ain't never going to give up on her. Oh by the way Cid this is Lucca my assistant. The girls a mechanical genius and with her help we're going to get her flying again" said Cid Highwind.

"Hello" smiled Lucca.

"Hey there Lucca. Don't let this old man's craziness rub off on you ok?" joked Cid.

"Very funny" said Cid Highwind.

"Well if I have some time before the Gaia Summit I'll try to see if I can help. Maybe I could send my kooky son and some of his friends over to help you out" said Cid.

"That'd be great" said Cid Highwind.

(Next Scene)

Zidane walked down the hall toward Garnet's apartment. He knocked on the door and after a few moments Steiner opened the door.

"Hey is Garnet here?" asked Zidane.

"Oh no her majesty and Lady Beatrix left about a half hour ago to do some shopping" said Steiner.

"Oh well tell her I came by ok?" asked Zidane as he prepared to walk away.

"Wait!" said Steiner.

"What?" asked Zidane.

"Sir Zidane, do come inside the apartment. I'd like to ask you for help" asked Steiner.

"Umm…ok" said Zidane somewhat puzzled.

He and Steiner stepped into the apartment and went to sit down on the couch.

"So what is it you need help with?" asked Zidane.

"Well you see I'm not asking for me I'm asking for umm a friend yes a friend" stuttered Steiner.

"Um…yeah ok what is it?" asked Zidane.

"Well I…err my friend likes this woman…and well I umm I mean he doesn't know how to go about telling her how he feels" stuttered Steiner again.

"Ok so you like this woman?"

"My friend" said Steiner.

"-sigh- Ok so your friend likes this woman and he wants to know how to talk to her?" asked Zidane just playing along with Steiner.

"Yes. I figured I could get advice from you since you seem to have a way with the ladies. This is for my friend of course" said Steiner.

"Well to be honest I was really unsure of myself around Garnet at first so I can't say I'm some sort of ladies man. One thing I will say is that you…your friend just needs to be genuine" said Zidane.

"Genuine?" asked Steiner.

"Well yeah you just need to be honest and be yourself. You can't try to be something that you're not. Garnet ended up liking me for who I am. I can't guarantee that this approach will get your friend the woman that he likes but in the end it will guarantee that when he does find someone they'll like him for the person he is inside" said Zidane.

"Hmm that's very interesting. Thank you I'll be sure to tell my friend about this right away" said Steiner.

"I'm sure you will" said Zidane sarcastically.

(Next Scene)

The bus traveled along a small two lane road and to the right of the bus was the ocean. This was an area that was not visted very often because of reports of large fiends in the area. The bus pulled to the side of the road and after a few moments everyone got off.

"The site is about two miles from here. There have been reports of fiends in the area. Everyone stay here. Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII will you please patrol the area first? The rest of us will start unpacking our equipment" said Professor Doug.

"Sure thing" said Cloud.

Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII began walking toward the ocean. The strip of land leading to the ocean was not very sandy like a beach but actually very grassy. Some of the grass had grown very tall. The three of them stayed alert as they walked through some of the tall grass. Cloud and Zack pulled their brand new Ragnarok swords off the magnetic locks on their backs and held them in front of them.

"Red XIII you smell any fiends?" asked Zack.

"None nearby….I don't really sense anything here" said Red XIII as he walked slowly through.

"This is supposed to be an area with large fiends. We should still stay sharp" said Cloud.

Back at the bus Professor Doug and Amy instructed the students as they all worked to unload several boxes of equipment. Priscilla looked out into the ocean and she saw something jump up out of the water and land back into the ocean.

"What is that?" asked Priscilla as she held her hand over her eyes to shield the sun.

After a few moments Priscilla saw the creature again. It jumped out of the ocean several feet and flipped in the air before landing back into the ocean.

"It's a dolphin!" said Priscilla excitedly.

She ran to her mom and dad who were very busy.

"Mommy, Daddy look what I found!" yelled Priscilla.

"In a minute honey Daddy is busy now" said her father.

"Priscilla, don't stray away from the bus" said her mother as she went back to unloading things.

Priscilla walked away and looked out at the ocean. She saw the dolphin once again as it leapt high into the air. Priscilla looked back at her parents and they weren't even paying attention to her. She smiled and ran off toward the ocean.

"I'm going to go play with Mr. Dolphin" said Priscilla.

Priscilla stepped through the grass and eventually got to the waters edge. Priscilla sat down at the edge and watched the Dolphin closely. It came up again and now it had noticed Priscilla.

"Hey Mr. Dolphin come play with me" said Priscilla.

Priscilla reached in her pocket and pulled out a whistle. She blew into it softly and the Dolphin seemed to like the sound. As she blew it the Dolphin swam toward her and leapt in the air as it crashed back into the water Priscilla was splashed.

"Hah hah" laughed Priscilla wiping some of the water off her face.

The Dolphin came back up and started making strange noises as if it were laughing too.

"You're funny Mr. Dolphin"

Meanwhile Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII found no signs of any fiends.

"There aren't even any tracks" said Red XIII.

"So it's like nothing has set foot on this beach?" asked Cloud.

"Precisely" said Red XIII.

"Aww man and I was looking forward to bashing some fiends and…" Zack was immediately interrupted by some yelling.

"PRISCILLA RUN!" yelled Professor Doug in the distance.

"Let's go!" yelled Cloud.

The three of them ran toward the yelling. They came upon the two Professors and the students standing a few feet from the waters edge.

"Run Mr. Dolphin!" yelled Priscilla.

Cloud looked to see Priscilla yelling at a dolphin in the ocean. The dolphin swam quickly away as if it were trying to escape something.

"What's going on?" asked Cloud.

Before Cloud could get an answer he found out what was wrong.

-GRAAAAAAA-

A large fiend burst up from the ocean.

"This place has ocean fiends. No wonder there was no sign on land" said Red XIII.

This particular fiend was The Bottomswell. It was a large fish with a bright red face and a long neck. As it gave a hellish cry it lunged toward Priscilla.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Priscilla. She was so afraid she could move.

"Bolt 3"

Cloud quickly cast a spell. The bolt of lightning hit the Bottomswell in the head. It reared back in pain. Professor Doug ran and grabbed his daughter and pulled her way.

"Well this is what we're getting paid for let's go" yelled Zack.

The three of them ran toward the fiend.

"Everyone get back!" yelled Cloud. The others ran back several feet away.

The Bottomswell was stunned momentarily but now it fixed its dark eyes on it's new prey. It lifted its head high above them and opened out long pink and yellow gills as it screeched loudly.

"I think it's pissed" said Zack.

"Here it comes!" yelled Red XII.

The Bottomswell lunged toward them with its mouth wide open. The three of them leapt back just into to dodge the attack. Red XIII growled and leapt back at the fiends face. He scratched it across its face causing a deep wound. The Bottomswell reared back in pain again. It wasn't used to its food fighting back. Red XII growled and the hair on his back stood up.

"Red XIII back up!" yelled Cloud.

The Bottomswell opened its mouth wide and shot out a huge bubble. The bubble sped toward Red XIII so fast that he couldn't react. Soon Red XIII was trapped inside the bubble and the air was running out.

"Can't…..breath…" said Red XIII getting weaker.

"Break the bubble" yelled Zack.

Cloud ran at the bubble. He leapt in the air and brought his sword down on it but it bounced off of it and sent him flying back several feet. Cloud hit the ground hard.

"I can't break it!" yelled Cloud.

Red XIII was getting weaker every second. The Bottomswell then lunged toward Red XIII with the hopes of devouring him. As it lunged forward Zack run up managed to stab it in it's right eye.

"ARRRRRRRRRRR" yelled the fiend as it flailed about. Its head hit Zack in the stomach and sent him flying back several feet.

Zack held his stomach in pain as all the air had been knocked out of him. The fiend stopped attacking them but still flailed about. Red XIII felt like he couldn't take anymore. He was suffocating and now he had started to black out. Red XIII looked into the grass as he started to fade out. There was something there. There were three creatures there with red fur on four legs and with long tails with a flame at the end….

"They are…like me?" thought Red XIII.

One of them looked at Red XIII then cast a spell.

A fire spell hit the bubble surrounding Red XIII and caused it to dissipate. Red XIII could now breathe again. As he sat there sprawled out gasping for air he looked into the grass again and saw no sign of the ones that saved him. Cloud had finally gotten up and ran toward Red XIII.

"Are you alright?" asked Cloud.

"I will be" panted Red XIII.

The Bottomswell stopped flailing but large amounts of purple ooze squirted out of its right eye where Zack had stabbed it. It looked at Cloud but this time it was afraid. Cloud held out his sword and prepared to strike it. The Bottomswell opened its mouth wide. The next thing it did was technique for escaping much like how squids shoot ink to cloud their getaway. The Bottomswell opened its mouth and then vomited on Cloud. Purple and green chunks flew toward Cloud covering him in nasty gook. The Bottomswell then turned around and retreated back into the ocean.

"I'm so grossed out I can't even move…." said Cloud.

Cloud stood there and his entire body was covered in the fiends vomit. Zack got up and looked at Cloud.

"Ewwwww" said Zack.

The others came back to see if everyone was alright.

"That's it we're leaving. It's much more dangerous than I ever expected. I'm pulling the plug on this entire project" said Professor Doug.

"Hey we still get paid right?" asked Zack.

"Of course you will. You saved my daughter's life…and our own. You deserve much more than money" said the Professor.

Professor Doug and Amy then began hugging Priscilla tightly.

"Red XIII are you alright? How'd you manage to get out of that bubble I was too busy hurting over there to see" said Zack.

Red XIII was still looking in the grass. He knew he was saved by some of his own kind. He didn't mention it though.

"It just burst on its own" said Red XIII.

"Let's hurry and get out of here" said Professor Amy.

With that the others began walking toward the bus. Cloud stood there still trying to wipe the purple and green vomit off of his face a bit. He then noticed something shining in the pile of vomit in front of him.

"What's this?" though Cloud as he bent down.

It was a small shiny metal ball. Cloud picked it up and looked at it.

"That fiend must have swallowed it? What is it?" thought Cloud as he held it.

"Cloud are you done playing in vomit for the day? C'mon let's go!" yelled Zack in the distance.

Cloud put the ball in his pocket and made his way toward the bus.

"I can't believe that thing threw up on me" thought Cloud.

(Next Scene)

After traveling all night Sephiroth had finally made it halfway up Mt. Gagazet. The path now changed into several stone steps and soon he was standing near a large stone arch. Sephiroth continued walking past the arch when suddenly two very large Ronso leapt off the cliff overlooking the path and landed in front of him. Sephiroth stopped in his tracks.

Both Ronso were huge and intimidating. The one on the left had blonde fur around his face while the one on the right had blue fur. They both stared at Sephiroth.

"What business does flatlander have on Ronso mountain? Speak fast or Biran shall rend you asunder!" yelled the booming voice of Biran who was a mighty Ronso warrior.

Sephiroth didn't speak he simply stood there.

"Heh heh Yenke think hornless one afraid of Biran heh heh" laughed the other Ronso named Yenke.

"Biran think flatlander cry now heh heh" laughed Biran.

"Leave now! Hornless one have no business on Mt. Gagazet!" yelled Yenke.

Sephiroth said nothing still but after a few moments he began walking toward them.

"Hmpf. Biran and Yenke shall rend you asunder!" yelled Biran.

He and Yenke ran at Sephiroth. Sephiroth pulled out the Masamune and slashed at Biran with a horizontal strike then slashed Yenke as he moved forward. Sephiroth moved so quickly that he was now behind them both. The two Ronso warriors stood there for a moment. Sephiroth then sheathed his sword and stood there.

"What….happen…" said Biran weakly. He and Yenke then fell face down into the snow.

Sephiroth did not even look back at the bodies as he continued up the snowy path.

(Next Scene)

"Well I'm glad it was all just a big misunderstanding Yunie. I was worried all day yesterday when I saw that magazine" said Rikku.

Rikku, Paine, and Yuna were sitting around their living room watching television that evening

"How'd you manage to keep Wakka from killing Tidus?" asked Paine.

"It wasn't too hard. Wakka's really a teddy bear at heart" said Yuna.

"I a big tubby teddy bear" said Rikku.

"So Yuna since you won your duel does this mean you have to leave Square City?" asked Paine.

"I don't want you to go Yunie I'll miss you so much!" yelled Rikku.

"Well…I guess it does mean I have to leave" said Yuna.

Rick Rodney Rickenbaugh gave some news reports on the television and they all began watching it.

"The Gaia Summit is just around the corner and leaders from all over Gaia have finally arrived here in Square City. The moderator will be High Summoner Braska and the whole event is looking to be a very peaceful gathering of several national leaders. In other news International Superstar Lenne has announced that she is taking a break from music and has checked herself into a mental hospital on the island of Mideel…"

"What?" yelled Paine.

"When asked had she suffered some sort of mental breakdown Lenne replied "There are some events in my life that I've been struggling with for a while now and I'm admitting now that I need help with overcoming them. I hope my fans understand that I'm human and I go through just as many things in my life as they do" The recent rumor of Lenne and blitzball rookie Tidus being a couple have immediately been denied. Celebrity magazines speculate that the event Lenne is referring to is the sudden death of her boyfriend Shuyin five years ago. Here's a picture of Lenne and Shuyin" said Rick.

A picture of Lenne was shown on the screen and beside her a young man put his arm around her. He was nearly the spitting image of…

"OH…my…he looks like…" stuttered Rikku.

"Almost exactly alike…"said Paine.

"Tidus…" said Yuna.

Yuna immediately understood now. She realized Lenne had gone through something terrible and deep down she sincerely hoped that Lenne could find some peace…

(End Chapter 23)

Hey there this was a shorter chapter but the next chapters are going to be very long. They'll probably be longer than any of the others and much more action packed. We're in the home stretch of the story. Evil is about to rear it's ugly head. It's taken a while to get to this point but it's finally here. I hope you come back and check it out. Take care.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The day of the Gaia Summit finally came a few days later. Most of the city went about its normal daily routine but in the area of the city were the great Gilgamesh Auditorium stood, crowds of people gathered. The Gilgamesh Auditorium was where the Gaia Summit would be held. It was a very large building with long stone steps that ascended toward huge wooden double doors at the top of the steps. The large stone columns that aligned the front of the building were very similar to Roman columns and the building itself resembled a Roman building.

On the street all who would attend the Gaia Summit waited outside for the doors to open. There were so many different people and races there. Marle and Garnet met that day on the street. Marle was elegantly dressed for the occasion in a white gown while Garnet wore a red one. Marle was escorted by Crono and Garnet was escorted by Beatrix and Steiner.

"Well Marle it's great to meet you" smiled Garnet.

"I know Garnet you're really cool. You know we should hang out sometime after of all this boring stuff is over. You know, I have heard of you before but I have never seen a picture of you or anything. How do manage you dodge the media so well?"

"Well, I started very early in life dodging the media by using an alias name" said Garnet.

"Really? What was it?" asked Marle.

"It was Dagger. After a while the reporters gave up because they could never actually find me. I think I just got somewhat lucky though" said Garnet.

"I wish I could dodge them a little better. I mean it's so annoying when they make a big deal out of me doing something simple like…..eating breakfast" said Marle.

As soon as Marle said that a random guy ran through the crowd, took her picture and ran off.

"Wow…I wonder what juicy gossip they can possibly make up about me just standing here…" said Marle.

Marle reached and held Crono's hand. He smiled and stood there quietly.

"There are so many people here…look there are some Burmecians" said Beatrix to Steiner.

Beatrix pointed to a group of rat like people that walked through the crowd. At the front was the mischievous young prince of the Burmecians. He was escorted by a female Burmecian wearing light red clothing and a hat and another male Burmecian.

"Indeed there are a lot of people here" said Steiner looking around.

"It's nice that the princess can fulfill some diplomatic duties but do you think that this will cause her to be under the media spotlight a lot more now? I worry about her" said Beatrix.

"The princess will have nothing to fear. I'll stop any scoundrel that would infringe on her majesty's privacy or happiness! That is my duty" said Steiner proudly. He took his duty very seriously and cared for Princess Garnet just as much as Beatrix.

Beatrix smiled at Steiner.

"That's sweet Steiner" said Beatrix.

"Hmm hopefully being myself is working" thought Steiner.

(Next Scene)

Red XIII, Cloud, Zack, and Bugenhagen stood in the crowd of people at the Gilgamesh Auditorium. Bugenhagen had finally come to Square City and Red XIII was excitedly telling him about all he had done since he came to Square City. He talked about the club opening and watching television and about the mission they completed.

"Ho Ho Ho! Nanaki you seem to have had a great time here…despite what you thought before…" laughed Bugenhagen in his usual jolly manner.

"I knew you'd start liking the city Red XIII. You just needed to give it a chance that's all" said Cloud.

"Yeah he loves watching television so much we have to pry him away from it" said Zack.

"Grandpa are you sure you don't want me to stay with you during the Gaia Summit?" asked Red XIII.

"Oh no Nanaki you don't have to do that. You should go and be with your friends today I'll be alright" said Bugenhagen.

"Alright Grandpa….Cloud, Zack you two go on ahead I'll catch up. I need to talk to my Grandpa about some things…" said Red XIII.

"Oh ok then we'll be at the corner" said Cloud.

Cloud and Zack began inching their way through the crowd and Red XIII turned to Bugenhagen. Bugenhagen smiled as he floated there.

"What is on your mind Nanaki?" asked Bugenhagen.

"Grandpa…the other day when I fought that monster on our mission….I saw others…" said Nanaki.

"Some of your tribe?" asked Bugenhagen with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes. I think I was hallucinating" said Red XIII.

"Ho ho ho Nanaki what makes you think that?" laughed Bugenhagen.

"Well I'm the last of my kind right? No one else survived the attack…." said Red XIII.

"Nanaki, I love you very much but you've always had a knack for thinking negatively ho ho ho" chuckled Bugenhagen.

"What?"

"Nanaki no one ever told you that you were the last one. I know that I never told you that. That is something you assumed all these years. Much like how you used to assume your father ran off like a coward during the attacks. You always assumed the worst of every situation. I can understand why though. You have lost a lot of things in your life but still I have always hoped that you would have a little more faith. Nanaki your people are very strong, proud, and resilient. They would never be wiped out so easily. Of course there are survivors" said Bugenhagen.

"So I may have a chance to meet more like me?" asked Red XIII.

"Of course" smiled Bugenhagen.

"Grandpa, thank you. I'll meet up with you later" said Red XIII.

"Have fun Nanaki"

Red XIII made his way through the large crowd. It took him a while but he eventually made it up the street to the corner where Cloud and Zack were. They both stood around talking as they waited for him.

"Zack, why did you blow all your money on a motorcycle? You have to find a new place of your own" said Cloud.

"If you saw this bike you'd blow all your money on it too Cloud" said Zack.

"You can't sleep on my couch forever Zack" said Cloud.

"I'm here" said Red XIII as he walked up.

"Everything alright Red XIII?" asked Zack.

"Yes everything is fine. What are we going to do today?" asked Red XIII.

"I don't know just hang out I guess" said Cloud.

(Next Scene)

"Why do I have to go to this stupid thing?" whined the little Burmecian boy.

"Prince Puck it is your duty" said the Burmecian woman whose name was Freya Crescent.

Beside Freya stood Sir Fratley. Both Freya and Fratley were Dragoon Warriors of Burmecia sent to look after Prince Puck at the Gaia Summit.

"Aww I don't want to do this" whined Prince Puck.

"Your majesty, after all this is over we'll go and do something fun. How does that sound?" asked Fratley.

"…eh ok I guess. I still have to sit through this boring stuff though…" said Puck.

(Next Scene)

Laguna, Ward, and Kiros began moving up the steps toward the entrance.

"Finally we can go inside. We've been waiting forever!" said Laguna.

"It hasn't been that long. You're really impatient" said Kiros.

"Hey is that King Figaro?" asked Laguna as he pointed.

"I think so" said Kiros.

"Hey King Figaro what's up?" shouted Laguna.

"Laguna I don't think that's how you address royalty…." said Kiros shaking his head.

Ward just held his head. Edgar and Sabin looked over at Laguna and got closer to him.

"Hey. You're the President of Eshtar right?" asked Edgar.

"Yep it's a pleasure to meet you two" said Laguna. Laguna began shaking both their hands. He was very abrupt unlike how most people approached royalty. Most people approached them more shyly but Edgar nor Sabin seemed to mind.

"It's good to meet you" said Sabin.

"Yes. I think our seats will be near each other once we get inside" said Edgar.

"That's great. Hey these are my close friends Kiros and Ward" said Laguna.

"Hello" said Kiros

Ward just waved.

They all continued up the stairs toward the entrance.

(Next Scene)

Yuna, Braska, Auron, and Jecht were already inside the building. Braska would be the moderator for the event. The Gilgamesh Auditorium was very large and had a circular shape to it. Around the room were several stadium style seats and at the center of the room a large stage with a podium that was set up and a large screen monitor hung down from the ceiling. The four of them stood on the stage where the podium was. The people began pouring into the auditorium and taking their seats.

"Wow there are so many people" said Yuna.

"Almost every nation has sent representatives" said Braska.

"Braska just how long is this thing supposed to last anyway?" asked Jecht

"I'm not sure Jecht" replied Braska.

"Are you getting antsy already?" chuckled Auron.

"No…just wondering that's all" said Jecht scratching his head.

"I think I see Kimarhi" said Yuna staring off into the distance.

Among the crowd of people pouring into the Auditorium a group of blue furred Ronso could be seen. Kimarhi was up front and Garik and a few others were not far behind him.

"There's something about that Garik character…" said Auron softly to himself as he watched them find their seats.

After several minutes everyone finally made it to their seats. There was a small murmur of voices throughout the auditorium but this immediately died down as Braska finally approached the podium. Yuna, Auron, and Jecht took a seat in some chairs that were set up behind the podium.

"Dear Friends…it is an honor to speak to you today. I hope that this day we can make strides toward everlasting peace…." Braska started his introductory speech.

(Next Scene)

While Braska talked of peace there were others that plotted war. Kefka sat in a tent at the Empires secret base camp. A small monitor was set up and eventually it turned on while he sat in front of it. Rufus Shinra appeared on the screen.

"Kefka? Are your forces ready? Where's Gestahl?" asked Rufus.

Kefka turned around and the dead body of Emperor Gestahl was sprawled across the floor. Rufus of course was unable to see this.

"Our dear Emperor has been relieved of his duties. I am in charge now. Woo Woo hooo" said Kefka giving his trademark laugh.

"I see…are your forces ready?" asked Rufus.

"Indeed" said Kefka grinning.

"Alright. The Gaia Summit has started and everyone is in position" said Rufus.

"The world is ours Rufus…"said Kefka.

"…Just get ready…" said Rufus just before the screen went black.

Kefka chuckled to himself then he got up and left the tent.

(Next Scene)

Vincent, Locke, and Celes rooted through junk in an old storage room of the Black Jack. They had been stranded there for so long and Setzer was having no luck creating a device that could teleport them to Square City.

"I can't find that part Setzer wanted anywhere. Do you think we'll get this thing working?" asked Locke as he pulled several pieces and parts out of the boxes.

"We have to keep trying no matter what. The Gaia Summit was supposed to start today" said Celes as she searched some boxes. Vincent looked in the corner through some boxes. There was a small brown chest on a shelf that caught his eye. Vincent reached and opened it up and there was an old dusty scroll inside of it.

"What's this?" asked Vincent.

"Oh that's some old scroll that Locke stole a while back" said Celes

"I did not steal it! It's treasure and I retrieved it" said Locke sternly.

"Ok sorry…" said Celes as she continued searching.

"It's no good anyway. No one can make out the markings on it" said Locke.

Vincent grabbed the scroll and opened it up. The old parchment had several weird letters on it. At first Vincent could not make them out but as he stared at it the letters seemed to shift. It looked like the letters began moving on the paper and soon Vincent could make out what they said:

_There is one with a beast within_

_One who must atone for sin_

_The power he wields_

_It will be his shield_

_When Chaos returns again_

"A Limerick?"

Vincent read these words in his head. For a moment Vincent felt a little dizzy but he quickly composed himself.

"Everything alright Vincent?" asked Locke.

"Oh…yes…this wouldn't happen to be the part Setzer is looking for is it?" asked Vincent as he pulled a small machine part out of a box.

"I think that could be it" said Celes.

The three of them left the storage room and went to the conference room where Setzer had been diligently working on the Exit Materia. Setzer, Gau, Cyan, Shadow and a few other Returners stood around. On the conference table Vincent's Exit Materia sat on top of a cylindrical tube. The base of the tube spun around rapidly and the materia began to glow.

"I think I almost got it working! I probably won't need that part after all!" yelled Setzer.

Setzer controlled the device using a remote that he held in his hand.

"I'm trying to lock onto a frequency of one of the beacons they probably used to get to Square City" said Setzer.

The base of the tube began spinning much faster and the Exit Materia emanated with a bright green glow.

"C'mon Setzer you can do it! This is our only hope" said Locke.

The base of the tube then started to slow down and the materia became dimmer.

"Sir Setzer what is happening?" asked Cyan.

"That can't be good" said Celes.

"Aww damn it I'm losing the signal!" yelled Setzer as he frantically pressed buttons on his remote.

The materia became much dimmer. Nothing Setzer seemed to be doing was working and the device began to deactivate.

"Oh no…" said Locke holding his head.

Gau then became very enraged and jumped on the table.

"Sir Gau come down this instant!" yelled Cyan.

"Stupid machine won't help us save friends!" yelled Gau as he began beating on the machine really hard with his fist.

"Gau stop!" yelled Locke.

"Stupid Machine!" yelled Gau as he continuously beating it.

"Sir Gau thou must stop this instant! Cease at once!" yelled Cyan.

Gau punched the machine one last time and it reactivated. The Exit Materia glowed even brighter.

"What…I think it's working again" said Setzer.

Suddenly a large shockwave of green energy burst from the materia and spread across everyone in the room.

"This is it! Hang on everybody!" yelled Setzer.

In an instant everyone in the room vanished.

(Next Scene)

That day would forever be marked in the history of Square City. It was a splendid afternoon. The thing is that it's usually on these seemingly perfect days that atrocities usually occur. Maechen was of course doing his usual story telling in the park while several children listened to him intently.

"…and that children is the story of Ashley Riot…and that as they say…is that…" said Maechen.

The children cheered at the end of the story but that was soon cut short. A large orb shaped green light appeared at the center of the park.

"What is this…" said Maechen under is breath.

Everyone in the park looked at the green light in amazement. The green light grew bigger and soon it appeared as if something was about to step out of it. All at once Empire troops poured out of the portal that now appeared. Many of them rode in Magitek armors while some of them carried rifles and ran through the park. Everyone in the park began screaming in terror and running.

"My word!" yelled Maechen.

"Freeze old man!" yelled a soldier as he pointed a rifle at Maechen.

A Magitek armor walked up near Maechen as well. The children sat there in horror as several soldiers began surrounding them.

"Do not harm the children!" yelled Maechen angrily.

Maechen was such a calm man so hearing him raise his voice in anger was very odd.

"Oh yeah what you gonna do about it old man!" said the soldier as he walked a little closer to Maechen and aimed the rifle at Maechen's head.

Maechen raised his eyebrow slowly.

"Young man….you leave me no choice but to teach you a lesson…despite my appearance I am a very capable….Black Mage…Thundaga!"

Maechen quickly cast a Thundaga spell. A large bolt of lighting came flashing from the sky and struck the man down.

"Run children! I will not let them harm you! Aero!" yelled Maechen

A strong wind came and blew the surrounding soldiers back several feet. The children got up and ran away. The Magitek Armor near Maechen prepared to fire on him. The weapon at its center powered up.

"Your weapon stands on shaky ground!" yelled Maechen.

Maechen raised his hands and cast a Quake spell. The ground underneath the Magitek Armor began to shake. Soon several rocks protruded from the ground which caused the machine to topple over on its side. Several other soldiers came and began surrounding Maechen.

"Eliminate the old man!" yelled one of the Empire soldier.

"Looks like you need a hand…Bright Fist!"

Alkaiser came out of nowhere. His fist glowed bright with gold energy and crushed the the front of a Magitek Armor on impact. The armor went flying back and crashed into another one of the Magitek armors.

"Al-Blaster" Alkaiser held out his hands and shot a big blast of green energy that knocked out three soldiers that were standing in a line.

Some soldiers began firing their weapons at Maechen. Terra in full Esper form flew down in front of Maechen and cast a barrier type spell. The bullets bounced off the forcefield.

"Are you alright?" asked Terra.

"I am. What about the children?" asked Maechen.

"They are fine we've cleared the way for them" said Terra.

The soldiers began aiming their guns again. Alkarl came and moved with such speed that he looked like a black streak.

Alkarl ran and sliced the barrels of the soldier's guns. He did it so fast that only after a few seconds the barrels finally fell off. The soldiers looked down at their broken weapons. They then threw them down and ran off.

"Alkaiser, I'll clear out the park. You and Terra go and help others in the other parts of the city" said Alkarl as he ran off after the soldiers.

"Alright let's go" Alkaiser began running out of the park and Terra flew near him.

"What in the world is going on…I bet Black X is in on this" said Alkaiser.

Terra thought to herself.

"This is what Ramuh warned me about"

(Next Scene)

A large force of Shinra troops rushed into the Gilgamesh Auditorium. They poured into the room surrounding all of Gaia's leaders. All of a sudden Rufus Shinra appeared on the large screen monitor that hung down from the ceiling. Rufus sat there with a half grin on his face.

"How are you gentlemen….Leaders of Gaia I am Rufus Shinra. Today is a glorious day. Well…at least it's a glorious day for me. You all on the other hand are about to have a very bad day. Today you will hand over control of your countries to me. Why? I have at my command the ultimate weapon. A weapon that is able to strike any target in Gaia. If you do not submit to my demands I will level your countries and destroy your people. Here's a demonstration. The city of Vector which is the capital city of the Gesthal Empire will now be obliterated"

The monitor shifted to an overhead shot of Vector. It was a large industrial city set near a mountain range. The camera was positioned on a high hill. Soon a large flash of light could be seen speeding toward the city in the distance.

"What in the world?" said Edgar.

The beam hit the city and suddenly a large shockwave of energy engulfed the city. The shockwave then spread out until it eventually destroyed even the camera. The screen went blank then Rufus reappeared.

"Well…no more Vector…now that could be your capital city. You'd best cooperate with the Shinra. I'll be back in a few moments to hear your answers. In the mean time the entire city is being taken over and will soon be under the control of the Shinra. There is no place for you to hide" said Rufus.

Rufus picked up a communicator and issued a command to all Shinra Troops.

"To all Shinra units…Vector has been destroyed…eliminate all Empire and Black X troops on site. They are no longer our allies and have outlived their usefulness.

"Evil is never content with itself. It betrays even its own" said Auron under his breath.

"As you can see the power of the Shinra is inconceivable. I trust you all will make the right decision however I'll give you time think it over anyway. Good bye" and with that the screen went blank.

Shinra troops began spreading out through the Auditorium aiming their guns at everyone.

"The Empire and Shinra…right under our noses the whole time…"said Edgar angrily.

"I bet the Emperor and Kefka are here somewhere" said Sabin.

"What about Locke and the others? Do you think they're…." Edgar couldn't bear to even finish that sentence.

"I don't think any of them would give in to the Empire" said Sabin.

"Hey you two quit worrying we'll make it out alright" said Laguna.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Edgar.

"Have a little faith man. We'll think of something. The high summoner could probably summon up some monsters to bust some heads. Just give it some time" said Laguna nonchalantly.

"Is he always this calm?" asked Edgar.

"Usually he's pretty laid back…except when there are women involved…" said Kiros.

Ward nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey!" said Laguna.

"Hey you all shut yer traps!" yelled a soldier. The Shinra troops had now spread out to their area.

(Next Scene)

Cid, Lucca, and Shera were hiding in the basement of the machine shop while the attack on Square City was occurring. Cid searched around frantically through the boxes and shelves in the basement.

"Cid what on earth are you doing?" asked Shera.

"It's got to be here somewhere…" said Cid continuing his search.

He came to a long heavy looking box and pulled it off a shelf.

"Bingo…" said Cid.

Cid set the long box on the floor and opened it. After a few moments he pulled out a strange looking spear.

"The Venus Gospel…been a long time" said Cid.

"Cid what are you planning to do?" asked Shera.

"What do you think woman? I'm going out there to kick somebody's ass!" yelled Cid.

"Mr. Highwind I can help you I've been working on this new invention and…." said Lucca.

"Nope you're staying here with Shera. Keep the basement door locked and the lights off they'll never find you in here. Somebody has to take this city back…" interrupted Cid as he readied his spear.

"Cid…I…-sigh- there's no use arguing with you when you get like this…" said Shera shaking her head.

Cid walked up and hugged Shera. She dug her face into his shoulder.

"Cid…I don't know what I'd do without you…" said Shera.

"Don't worry once I've shoved this spear up some Shinra asses I'll come back for you" said Cid.

With that Cid quickly ran up the basement stairs.

"I hope Mr. Highwind will be alright" said Lucca.

"He will…he's crazy enough to survive anything…one of the things I love about him" said Shera.

Cid walked through a side door that led to an alley beside his shop. He then crept through the alley toward the street that ran in front of his shop. The place was abandoned because everyone was hiding from the troops. Cid darted across the street into another alley. As he made his way through the alley he heard the voices of some troops. When he almost got to the end of alley he stopped and listened.

"Sir, we've just eliminated another group of Empire soldiers. We believe their number should be dwindling drastically now"

A Shinra trooper in blue reported to a Shinra commander in a red uniform. A few feet from them a huge tank was parked and some Shinra soldiers stood around it. Cid continued to listen closely to their conversation.

"Good, have there been any reports of Black X fighters?" asked the commander.

"No sir. None of the squads have even reported seeing them at all" said the soldier.

"Odd. I'm sure those dirty bastards are up to something…I want you to take the tank over to the adjacent street and start blasting some of the buildings over there. Let's see if we can blow out some stragglers" said the commander.

"Sir yes Sir" said the soldier.

The street the commander was referring to was where Lucca and Shera were hiding. Cid knew he had to take these guys out now before the got into the tank. Cid ran out of the alley and into the street.

"Hey you Shinra assholes!" yelled Cid.

The group of soldiers looked at Cid. Cid held his spear out and got in his fighting stance.

"You shitheads ruined my tea time!" yelled Cid.

"Kill him!" yelled the commander.

The troops ran up and began firing their machine guns at Cid. In a flash Cid leapt high into the air dodging the bullets. The troops were amazed at how high Cid could jump. Cid landed in the middle of the group. His spear was imbedded into the ground. Cid focused his energy into the ground and leapt into the air again. The energy in the ground exploded violently and blasted the group of soldiers into all directions.

Cid landed in front of a Shinra trooper surprising him. The soldier lifted his gun to fire but Cid was a step ahead of him.

"Fire 3"

Cid cast a fire spell and scored a direct hit on the soldier blasting him back from the explosion and scorching him.

"Hold it right there!" yelled the commander.

Cid turned around and the commander was very close to him with his pistol pointed at his head.

"Drop the spear. Drop it now" said the commander.

Cid dropped the spear and held his hands up high. Then Cid began smiling for some strange reason.

"I'm glad to see you so happy before I blow your head off" said the commander.

"Look out behind you" smiled Cid.

"How dumb do you think I am?" asked the commander.

-BLAM BLAM BLAM-

The sound of gunfire filled the air. After a few moments the commander fell to the ground dead. Cid looked at Barret who had shot the commander from behind

"Hey you tried to warn him" said Barret.

"Yeah they never listen. What's going on Barret?" asked Cid as he picked his spear up.

"The damn Shinra just came and started shooting up everything for no reason. We always said they were up to no good!" said Barret.

"Where's Marlene?" asked Cid.

The Police have a shelter on the other side of town. They've managed to keep the stinking Shinra away from it. I left her there and decided to come back to see if I could help"

"Hmm a shelter? Ok I think we can do some good" said Cid as he began walking over to the large tank.

"I should have known…you want to go blowing up stuff…." said Barret.

"Well blowing up some Shinra is a bonus but we have to get everyone we can to the shelter and this baby is just the thing" said Cid as he examined the tank.

"Can you drive it Cid?" asked Barret.

"Can I drive it? What the hell kinda dumbass question is that Barret? I can drive anything. First let's go pick up Shera and Lucca in this" said Cid.

(Next Scene)

The SeeD Garden actually stood more on the outskirts of the city. From the higher levels of the Garden the flashing lights and sounds of gunfire could be seen and heard in the city. Ellone and Rinoa were visting Squall in the SeeD Garden that day when the attack occurred. They ran down the hallway with Squall and at the intersection they were met by Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie.

"Squall SeeD is ready to move into the city. The Headmaster said that the attackers have been identified as Shinra soldiers" reported Quistis.

"Shinra? Why would they do this?" asked Squall.

"I'm not surprised at all…" said Quistis.

"Rinoa, Sis you two will have to stay here where it's safe and…."

-BOOM-

A large explosion was heard outside the Garden.

"That one was close" said Irvine.

"The Shinra troops are here now?" asked Selphie.

"Squall, that's not the Shinra….this is a more dangerous foe" said Griever in Squall's mind.

"Squall I'm scared" said Rinoa clinging tightly to Squall.

"Rinoa be strong for me now. You and Ellone head to the subbasement. The younger cadets and the Headmistress and master are there.

"Alright Squall" said Ellone.

"Squall I love you" said Rinoa as she hugged Squall. Tears had already started rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too….be strong for me now…" said Squall as he hugged her.

Ellone and Rinoa then ran toward the elevator.

"The noise came from the front gate" said Irvine.

"Squall, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis ran through the Garden and eventually came to the balcony which overlooked the front gate.

"Squall be prepared…our foes are near" said Griever.

Zell, Nida, a young female SeeD with long dark hair named Xu and several other SeeD members stood watching the entrance.

"He struck the wall…and…wrecked it with one punch…" said Zell in amazement.

Squall looked down to see that a big gap had been punched into the wall surrounding the front of the Garden. In front of it two figures stood. They slowly walked closer.

"That's…Seifer!" yelled Selphie.

Squall looked closer and sure enough it was Seifer with some strange looking woman beside him.

"Look at them my Knight! Look at those kursed SeeD tremble in fear! They tremble at your strength my Knight. Let us finish them once and for all!" yelled Ultimecia.

Ultimecia raised her hands in the air and the ground began to tremble violently.

"Wha…whoa!" yelled Zell as he and several others fell to the ground.

Squall stood up through the earthquake the whole time. The power of Griever coursed through his body enabling him to withstand the violent shaking. He and Seifer stared at each other from the distance. Squall knew that this was not the same Seifer. There was something in his eyes. They seemed to literally burn with hatred taking on a red tint. Soon Ultimecia vanished and Seifer stood there alone

As the earthquake continued several large wolf like monsters forced their way out of the ground. They were grey colored and each of them had a pair of black horns on their head. Several bony plates armored their backbones. Seifer stood there as the creatures continued to spring out of the earth. Standing on all fours they were about as tall as Seifer. There were around sixty of these beasts in total and they stood in a crowd around Seifer. Their long red tongues flashed in and out of their mouths as they panted like dogs.

"Go…kill them all except for Squall…he's mine" said Seifer.

On his command the creatures surged into the Garden. Howling and yelling hellishly along the way.

"They're going into the Garden!" yelled Zell.

"Everyone go and defend the corridor" said Squall.

The SeeDs ran downstairs except for Squall. Squall stood there on the balcony. The wind blew his hair to the side a bit. It seemed like an eternity Squall and Seifer stared at each other from a distance.

"He is possessed by Catoblepas, my enemy. This is why I came to you Squall. I felt the resurrection of Catoblepas. He's an evil Guardian Force that I defeated long ago. His wickedness runs very deep and the time has come to vanquish him forever" said Griever.

"Ok Griever" said Squall.

Squall leapt from the balcony and landed gracefully on the steps leading to the entrance of the Garden. Much like Griever speaks to Squall in his mind Catoplepas speaks to Seifer, only he fills his mind with hateful things.

"There he is. Soon you will be able to take your revenge on all of them. Let your anger consume you Seifer. Let it fuel the fire within you and use it to crush your foes!" cackled Catoplepas in Seifers head.

Seifer held the Hyperion in his right hand. Squall readied the Lionheart as he began walking down the steps. Seifer stood there with a sinister smile on his face. His eyes had a red tint.

"Looks like we get to settle some unfinished business today" said Seifer.

"Seifer what's the meaning of all this? Why are you helping to destroy the city?" asked Squall as he walked.

"My Sorceress has plans beyond this city. Soon she will conquer this world and I shall be by her side…but first SeeD must be destroyed"

Squall stopped a few feet in front of Seifer. He was at the bottom of the stairs now.

"I know you're possessed now. The Seifer I knew was too much of a big headed jerk to do anyone's bidding. Now you're just a Sorceress' lapdog" said Squall.

"…and you're….DEAD!"

With a burst of speed Seifer dashed toward Squall. Seifer slashed diagonally at Squall's left side. Squall blocked his attack and the two were locked in a stalemate. With the awesome strength provided by the Guardian Forces each of them junctioned they pushed against each other but neither of them gave in. Seifer and Squall gritted their teeth as they pushed. The two of them leapt back after the stalemate then ran toward each other.

Squall slashed horizontally and Seifer blocked with the Hyperion and countered with a vertical strike which Squall deflected with the Lionheart. Seifer stumbled back a bit and Squall slashed horizontally again toward Seifers face. Seifer ducked under the attack. As he ducked Seifer held out his left hand and fired a quick Flare spell at Squall. From such a close distance any normal person would have probably been destroyed by the powerful spell. Squall was knocked back several feet by the blast of the spell. Squall slid along the ground on his back for several feet. He had made a large imprint in the stone walkway.

"Squall focus!" said Griever to Squall

"Remember how he got you kicked out of SeeD?" said Catoblepas to Seifer.

Before Squall could get up Seifer rushed at him in a rage. It seemed that Catoblepas constantly told Seifer things to anger him. Squall got up from the ground and ran at Seifer. At the same time the two of them leapt several feet into the air. The two of them closed in on each other in the air. Squall thrust at Seifer's midsection. Seifer parried with his gunblade and followed up with a slash at Squall's neck. Squall leaned back and the attack missed and at the same time he kicked Seifer in his left side which sent him crashing down to the ground. Seifer landed on some stone steps and made a huge dent in them as he crashed. Squall landed back on the ground. He cast a Thundaga spell while Seifer was on the ground. A large powerful bolt of lightning rained down from the sky and somehow Seifer leapt back and dodged it. The lightning struck the steps and created an even bigger crater in them.

Seifer landed on his feet as leapt back. Squall rushed at Seifer with great speed and landed a mighty uppercut straight into Seifers chin. Seifer was launched off the ground and into the air by the mighty blow. Seifer flew into the air and landed on the balcony that the SeeD's were previously standing when the attack started. Seifer was surprised and angry that Squall managed to land that attack on him.

"Show him no mercy" said Catoblepas.

Squall prepared to leap onto the balcony.

"Griever is there a way to rid Seifer of the evil GF influencing him? I don't want to kill Seifer" asked Squall in his mind.

"Hmm….damage his body enough and Catoblepas will consider the body useless and leave. He cares nothing for the people he junctions. If you can draw him out of the body I'll finish him" said Griever.

"All right then" said Squall as he leapt toward the balcony.

(Next Scene: Note this is happening at the same time Squall and Seifers fight started)

The wolf beasts poured into the lower level of the Garden straight through the front entrance. The SeeDs stood together as the horde of fiends closed in on them. Quistis readied her whip the Save the Queen. It was a gift from a certain King that liked beautiful women.

"Everyone, we must stop them here! Maintain rank formation. To the back rank assist when you can with support magic. Everyone, remember your training" said Quistis taking charge.

"Where's Squall?" asked Selphie.

"He's probably handling Seifer" said Irvine.

"Aww man here they come!" yelled Zell.

The horde of wolf fiends rushed into the crowd of SeeDs at once. One of the fiends leapt at Zell with its front claws extended. Zell jumped to his left and evaded. The beast then began running at Zell once again. Zell leapt at the beast and landed a powerful right hook on the fiend's snout. The creatures head reared back from the attack but it seemed to only be angered rather than damaged.

"Like punching into granite" said Zell holding his hand

The creature in a rage ran and pounced at Zell again.

-BLAM-

Irvine fired a pulse round that struck the left side of the beast and blasted it to the right. The beast flew into some other monsters and knocked them down.

"Thanks" said Zell.

"No time for that look out!" yelled Irvine.

Several of the creatures came barging through with their dark horns held out straight in front of them. As they burst through Zell managed to roll to his left and evade but Irvine couldn't get out of the way in time he was clipped in the arm by one of the monsters horns and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Ugh my arm!" yelled Irvine holding his arm.

One of the fiends ran toward Irvine with its fangs glistening. Zell ran and jumped on its back. He grabbed the creatures black horns and pulled back on them hard. The creature reared its head back and shook violently as it tried to shake Zell off.

"Irvie!" yelled Selphie as she ran to Irvine.

"Selphie take him out I can't hold him much longer!" yelled Zell.

Selphie reared back and slung her nunchaku with her all her might. The horizontal swing smacked the monster across the face and caused it to stumble to the right a bit. Zell jumped off its back and landed near Selphie. The enraged beast ran at all three of them. Irvine held his gun in his uninjured hand and fired another pulse round which went straight through the fiends skull. The beast fell to the ground dead.

"Irvie you going to be alright?"

Selphie leaned down toward Irvine and cast a Curaga spell.

"That feels a little better" said Irvine trying to get to his feet.

"They just keep coming!" yelled Zell as more of the beasts poured into the Garden.

(Next Scene)

In a flash of green light Setzer, Gau, Vincent, Locke, Cyan, Shadow, Celes, and some other Returners appeared in Square City on a side walk.

"We're here! We're too late!" yelled Locke.

The city already looked like it was in ruins.

"We have to get to the Gilgamesh Auditorium quickly!" yelled Celes.

Vincent looked out in the distance. He could see the SeeD Garden from where he was standing. Lots of smoke spiraled from the area

"Quistis…" said Vincent.

"Vincent….is there something you need to do?" asked Locke as he noticed Vincent staring off into space.

"My friend…" said Vincent holding his head down.

"Go find your friend. You've helped us more than we can ever repay. We'll go find King Edgar and Prince Sabin" said Locke.

"Alright…" said Vincent.

Locke and the others ran off down the street. Vincent turned around to see Shadow standing near him.

"It's her isn't it?" asked Shadow.

"Yes" said Vincent.

"Well then we'd better hurry" said Shadow.

Vincent looked at Shadow for a moment.

"…Yes let's go" said Vincent.

The two of them ran off toward the SeeD Garden.

(Next Scene)

Squall and Seifer battled on the balcony. Seifer lunged at Squall with an overhead strike that Squall side stepped and counted with a vertical slash. Seifer deflected the attack which knocked Squall back a bit. Seifer smiled and held out his left hand. A large amount of fiery energy gathered in it. Soon he fired a large ball of fiery energy at Squall.

Squall held out his gunblade. The ball of energy crashed into the Lionheart. Squall strained himself as the energy ball pushed him back. It was about to push him off the edge of the balcony. Squall pushed back with all his strength and the energy ball went flying back at Seifer. Seifer dodge the ball as it flew past and it crashed into the side of the building.

Seifer ran at Squall and slashed horizontally at Squall's head. Squall ducked and Seifer followed up with an upward vertical strike. Squall stepped to his left and dodged the attack. Seifer got close to Squall and uppercut him much like he did him before. Squall head reared back from the blow to his chin and he went flying into the air. Squall landed on the roof of the Garden and was stunned by the force of the blow.

"Continue to focus Squall. He is fueled by hate he can't win" said Griever.

Seifer leapt up on top of the building. Squall slowly got on his feet. The wind was blowing hard up here. Seifer's coat blew around and both he and Squall's hair blew to the side.

"I've waited a long time for this" said Seifer as he walked toward Squall.

"Seifer this isn't you. There's more to you than this. You have friends that care about you. Remember Fujin and Raijin? They've been worried about you since you've gone missing" said Squall.

Seifer stopped for a moment. He held his head as if he was trying to remember something.

"Fujin…Raijin…" said Seifer.

For a moment it seemed like Seifer was regaining control.

"Don't listen to his lies….you have no friends…" said Catoblepas.

"I have no friends" said Seifer pointing his gunblade at Squall.

"Seifer you leave me no choice" said Squall holding the Lionheart in front of him.

(Next Scene)

At the same time the SeeDs continued their fight in the Garden. Nida and Xu fought near Quistis. Nida was armed with a retractable metal staff and Xu held a samurai sword. As a group of fiends ran toward them all three of them felt themselves become faster. Someone had cast a hastega spell on them.

Quistis ran up and slung her whip out at one of the beast's horn. As the whip wrapped around it she pulled as hard as she could. The beast leaned its head to its left side a bit which exposed its neck. Xu ran up and with a great leap she plunged her samurai sword into the creature's neck.

A fiend ran toward Nida. It lifted its right paw in the air and brought it down the ground. Nida quickly ran and avoided the devastating blow. Nida pressed a button on his staff. It extended several feet and poked the creature in its eye. The fiend growled with rage and swatted at Nida and knocked him to the ground. The wolf monster leapt on top of Nida with its mouth wide open and fangs glistening. Nida shortened his staff to about the twelve inches long and quickly shoved it vertically in the monsters gaping mouth. The creature couldn't close its mouth.

"Firaga"

Nida cast a fire spell inside the monsters mouth. The creature exploded from the inside out a few pieces of the guts landed on Nida.

Quistis prepared to summon a GF. Several of the creatures clawed at the force field that protected her while she concentrated on summoning.

"Leviathan"

Behind Quistis a large column of water appeared. It began to extend upward and before long it took on the shape of a serpent. Soon the water solidified and the form of Leviathan was there. The creature screeched loudly and soon shot out a huge wave of water. The tidal wave swept up several of the fiends and drowned them. After the wave crashed Leviathan disappeared. Quistis stood there momentarily disoriented after the summon. She held her head in a daze.

"Quistis look out!" yelled Xu.

One of the monsters swatted at Quistis and knocked her down. Quistis arm was scratched and she held it in pain. A few more of the creatures crept up to her with their teeth bared.

-BLAM BLAM BLAM-

The creatures were all shot dead. Quistis expected Irvine but when she looked she saw Irvine was on the other side fighting. She looked around and saw someone she had missed terribly. Vincent stood in front of her.

"Vincent!"

Vincent ran up to her and helped her up.

"I told you I'd be back for you" said Vincent.

Tears welled up in her eyes but there was no time for this. Vincent fired off a few more rounds at some approaching creatures. They fell to the ground dead at Vincent's shotgun fire. Quistis readied her whip as another creature approached her from the side. Quistis lashed her whip around the fiend's front left leg and tripped it. She then lashed her whip around its neck and began choking it to death. Two more monsters ran up behind Vincent and Quistis but several shurikens flew through the air and took them out. Quistis turned around to see Shadow the one who kidnapped her long ago standing there.

"You!" yelled Quistis.

"No wait! Today he's on our side" said Vincent.

Shadow didn't say anything. He ran into the battle. Several SeeD members were fighting off the monsters. Shadow ran and jumped in the air. He landed on the back of one of the creatures and stabbed it in the neck with his sword. Another fiend ran at him from the right side. Shadow jump off the creature he was riding and with a flip hurled a shuriken that landed in the monsters eye. Shadow ran up and stabbed this monster straight between the eyes with his katana. A few feet away from Shadow Irvine, Zell and Selphie fought with all their might.

"Aero!"

Zell cast a spell and a strong gust of wind caused a fiend to go flying back into another group of fiends. They all soon got up and ran toward them.

"They just keep coming!" yelled Irvine as he shot one of them.

Selphie managed to knock one over as she struck it across the face with her Nunchaku.

Shadow ran to help them. He ran between two of the monsters and stabbed both of them in the neck. He was now in front of Zell, Selphie, and Irvine.

"Whoa thanks but who are you?" asked Zell.

Shadow said nothing but several of the creatures ran at him from behind.

"Look out!" yelled Irvine.

"Nin!"

Shadow held his hand up and vanished. This surprised the monsters and Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. A small log was on the ground were Shadow was standing. The fiends sniffed it curiously. Shadow reappeared behind them.

-ahem-

The creatures turned around and looked at Shadow.

"Bakuen Ryu"

Shadow punched the ground and a large snake made of fire rushed from the ground. It engulfed the monsters in flames.

"…that's one bad dude…" said Zell

(Next Scene)

On the roof of the Garden Seifer and Squall continued their battle. Squall ran towards Seifer. Seifer held out his hand once again and formed a fiery ball of energy in it. He shot it at Squall as he ran towards him. Squall moved to the right slightly and the energy ball missed. Seifer began firing off shots of the fiery energy rapidly. Squall expertly weaved in at out dodging each one but he continued to run toward Seifer. Squall leapt high into the air and came down with a vertical slash toward Seifer.

Seifer moved to his right and the attack missed. Squall slashed at Seifer's stomach but the attack missed barely as Seifer stepped back slightly. Squall thrust at Seifer's stomach and Seifer parried and countered with a quick thrust towards Squall's chest. Squall deflected the attack and slashed diagonally. Seifer slashed diagonally as well and the two gunblades clashed together. They held it there in a stalemate. Both of them pushed hard against each other. Squall fired the gun of the Lionheart which knocked Seifer back.

"Ultima"

Squall held out his hand and cast an Ultima spell before Seifer could recover. The green energy blasted Seifer back and he slid across the roof. Seifer got up from the ground. He was now several feet away from Squall. Squall stood there with the Lionheart ready. Seifer stood up straight and held the Hyperion vertically into the air.

"It's over Squall" laughed Seifer.

Seifer's gunblade began to glow red.

"Night Sword"

Seifer swung his gunblade forward and it seemed that nothing happened. Squall looked down to see that he was standing in a dark pool of energy. He tried to move but it was too late. A blade made out of dark energy protruded from the ground and engulfed Squall's body. Squall felt as if his life was being sapped away. He fell to the ground on his knees. He felt weak. Seifer walked slowly toward him laughing along the way.

"I win" laughed Seifer as he stood over Squall.

Squall looked up at Seifer.

"This is it Squall…show him your power little lion" said Griever.

"Now finish him now….you've won" said Catoblepas.

"Don't worry Squall….I'll take good care of Rinoa for you…." smiled Seifer.

Seifer raised his gunblade and brought it down on Squall.

"Never!"

Squall sprang up with new energy and slashed at Seifer's gunblade. The Lionheart shattered the Hyperion into pieces. Seifer looked at his broken gunblade in amazement. Squall held his gunblade in the air. I large column of energy shot from its blade and into the sky. The column of energy seemed to part the clouds.

"Blasting…Zone!"

Squall brought his sword down and blasted Seifer with the energy. The energy seared Seifer's clothing and he went flying backwards. With a loud thud Seifer crash into the roof and lied there motionless.

"I didn't kill him…did I?" asked Squall.

"No…you freed him" said Griever.

Soon Seifer's body began to convulse and shake violently.

"AHHHHHHH" Seifer yelled as large jets of red energy shot from his mouth and eyes. The energy flew around and then began to solidify near Seifer.

The energy materialized into a hideous large beast. Catoblepas had long dark horns on its head with a white mane that went down its back. Its fur was red and black. It roared violently as it looked at Squall.

"This body is useless to me now! I must find another host!" growled Catoblepas.

"It's time to finish you once and for all"

Squall heard Griever's voice out loud this time and not in his head. He looked to his right and there was Griever. He was a magnificent sight to behold. His black fur was so beautiful and he slightly flapped the white wings on his back. Catoblepas snarled and tried to run away. He ran toward the front of the building. Griever ran after him and leapt at him. Both of them fell off the front of the building and landed on the steps below. Squall felt the power that Griever had given him diminish. He ran over to Seifer and stooped down next to him. Seifer was breathing. He was injured but he was alive.

"What the….it's like I've been stuck in some bad dream…" said Seifer.

"It's over now Seifer" said Squall.

Squall grabbed Seifer gently and started to help him up. Squall held Seifer up as the two of them made their way off the roof.

(Next Scene)

The rest of the SeeDs along with Vincent and Shadow ran to the front entrance of the Garden. They had finally finished off the last of those fiends. They looked in awe at the battle that took place in front of the Garden.

"What are they?" asked Selphie.

"Guardian Forces?" asked Zell.

Griever raised his paw and delivered a mighty blow to the left side of Catoblepas face. Catoblepas shook of the attack then ran at Griever trying to gore him with his horns.

"Pathetic"

Griever struck Catoblepas with his left paw and knocked him to the ground.

"You were never any good at fighting for yourself. You were only good at manipulating others" said Griever.

Catoblepas was sprawled on the ground. Squall came down some side stairs with Seifer.

"It's Squall" said Irvine.

"Is Seifer alright?" asked Selphie.

"Yeah he should be ok. He was being controlled by the Sorceress and that Guardian Force" said Squall as he helped Seifer sit down on the ground.

"You're always causing trouble Seifer!" yelled Zell.

"…heh…chickenwuss…" chuckled Seifer weakly.

"Yeah he's back to normal" thought Squall.

"Those are Guardian Forces?" asked Quistis.

"Yes. They are very powerful ones. I was junctioned to Griever that's how I wrecked the Training area" confessed Squall.

Griever stood over Catoblepas.

"What then? Will you finish me now?" asked Catoblepas.

"No I shall have that honor!"

Ultimecia reappeared in front of Griever.

"It's the Sorceress!" yelled Selphie.

"I have no use for you anymore" laughed Ultimecia.

She held out her hand and a blast of energy struck Catoblepas.

"ARGGH" screamed Catoblepas in pain.

Soon he began to vanish. Griever began to growl at Ultimecia.

"Hmm…you bluff. You're much too weak to defeat me. You've used up much of your power in the fight. Now you will serve me!" laughed Ultimecia.

She held out her hand and Griever began to scream in pain.

"Griever!" yelled Squall.

Griever began to fade and soon he vanished.

Ultimecia began to glow with strange energy.

"Hah hah hah! Such great power junctioned to me! Enough to crush you kursed SeeDs once and for all" laughed Ultimecia.

Ultimecia held out her hands at the crowd.

"Look out meteors!" yelled Nida. Several meteors came raining down from the sky. Everyone leapt out of the way but the blast of the meteors knocked them to the ground.

"We have to take her out" said Vincent.

Shadow ran toward Ultimecia. Shadow leapt into the air and threw several shurikens at her. The shurikens stopped in front of her and fell to the ground. Ultimecia shot a blast of energy at Shadow which struck him in the air. Shadow came crashing down to the ground. Vincent and Irvine began firing rapid shots at Ultimecia but nothing could penetrate the force field that surrounded her. A few of the other SeeDs ran at her but she blasted them back knocking them to the ground hard. Quistis and Selphie prepared to summon Guardian forces. A field of energy surrounded them as they concentrated.

"It's useless"

Ultimecia blasted both of them and the force field shattered which incapacitated the GF's.

"Guardian Forces are useless!" said Quistis.

"All you can do is die! This is the end of the kursed SeeDs!" Ultimecia raised her hand.

Everyone fell to the ground. It was some sort of spell that attacked each of their minds. They all fell to the ground holding their heads in pain. Ultimecia laughed loudly. Squall held his head in pain too but deep in his mind he searched for Griever.

"Griever…"

"Squall…I'm…sorry"

Squall could hear Griever faintly in his mind.

"Squall she's controlling me….you must kill me…" said Griever.

"Griever…I can't…" said Squall in pain.

"You have all the power you need…" said Griever finally.

"Squall couldn't hear his voice anymore.

Squall looked at the ring of Griever that he wore. He felt some strength returning. Seifer was near Squall and he was in pain as well.

"I'm not going down….without a fight" said Seifer.

Seifer held out his hand and formed another fiery ball of energy. It was the last bit of power that remained in him from Catoblepas. Seifer shot the ball of energy at Ultimecia. As the energy crashed into her she stumbled a bit.

"You useless knight" said Ultimecia.

Ultimecia focused her spell on more on Seifer.

"ARRRRGGGHH" yelled Seifer in pain.

Squall felt great power welling up in him. He knew now was the time to strike.

-roar-

Squall could hear a lion roar in the back of his mind. He stood up with the Lionheart at his side. He then ran at Ultimecia as fast as he could. Ultimecia blasted a stream of energy at Squall. Squall held his gunblade out as the energy struck him. He kept pushing through as the stream of energy tried to push him back.

"Lionheart"

Squall began slashing Ultimecia wildly. Each strike cut deep in to her skin. The look on her face was one of shock and awe as Squall continued to attack furiously. Squall ended his combo of slashes by thrusting his gunblade through her chest. Ultimecia looked in Squall's eyes.

"….Kurse…you…"

In a flash of light Ultimecia seemed to tear apart. In a blast of white light she vanished and perished. Squall fell back to the ground.

"I'm proud of you"

Squall could hear the voice of Griever in his head.

"Grieve,r are you alright?" asked Squall.

"It's my time to go…that final blow finished it…" said Griever.

"Griever I'm sorry…" said Squall.

"No…this was how it was meant to be…of all the warriors I've fought alongside…I liked you the most Squall…you truly have the heart…of a lion"

"Griever"

"…I hope you finally...ask Rinoa…farewell…little lion"

Squall didn't hear Griever's voice anymore. Squall tried to search his mind but he couldn't sense Griever at all. As Squall sat there on the ground a tear came to his eye. On that day the SeeD commander lost a friend…

(End Chapter 24)

Hey people. I really wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I've had a few setbacks lately. Anyway here it is and I hoped you liked it. This chapter had more action than any other chapter and there is more to see in the next chapters. We have to see what all the other characters are doing during this catastrophe. You can bet they won't take it lying down. Cid and Barret are ready fight and even Maechen the peaceful storyteller is fighting back.

I made Maechen a Black Mage because in FFX-2 you observe a sphere of Maechen talking about meeting Lenne. It's from that sphere that you get the Black Mage dressphere and since dressphere's basically take on the abilities of the person recorded I assumed that Maechen could probably do some Black Magic. The Shinra's plan seems to be going fine. They've double crossed the Empire and eliminated several of their units but where is Kefka? Also where are the Black X troops? Maybe they've used the information Palmer leaked wisely…

You might remember the attack that Seifer used, Night Sword, from Final Fantasy Tactics. It was an ability that Gafgarion, the Dark Knight, used. If you're familiar with the All Your Base internet joke then you probably caught the reference when Rufus appeared on the screen. Anyway thank you very much for reading and encouraging me and please check out the next chapter. Take Care.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Ellone, Vincent, Shadow, Nida, Xu, Irvine, and Selphie stood with Edea and Headmaster Cid in his office.

"The Shinra troops have taken over much of the city but there are reports that the largest concentration of them are near the Gilgamesh Auditorium where the Gaia Summit is being held" said Headmaster Cid.

"They are holding the leaders hostage" said Edea.

"We must rescue the leaders at the Gilgamesh Auditorium"

"What about the citizens of Square City?" asked Vincent.

"Mr. Valentine I assure you we have not forgotten the citizens. The police have rescued several people and are holding them in a shelter. Alkaiser and some others have been reported taking out large groups of Shinra soldiers…" said Headmaster Cid.

"Alkaiser is the hero that replaced you" whispered Quistis in Vincent's ear.

"The large amount of Shinra soldiers at the Gilgamesh Auditorium poses a great threat to the rest of the city and we have the man power and fighting skills to eliminate them" said Headmaster Cid.

"We can't totally ignore the citizens. The police shelter can only hold out for so long. I believe we should get there as quick as we can and eliminate the Shinra soldiers there" said Squall.

Many of the others agreed.

"This doesn't have to be an either or decision….it could be possible to do a little of both…" said Headmaster Cid.

"How are we going to get through the city when it's swarming with troops?" asked Irvine.

"Well….I suppose it's time we used this…it's for emergencies and this is definitely an emergency" said Headmaster Cid as he looked at his wife.

"We're going to mobilize the Garden" said Edea.

"Mobilize the Garden?" asked almost everyone in unison.

Headmaster Cid walked over to his desk. He felt around for a button under his desk and suddenly a rectangular console began to ascend from the floor in front of his desk.

"Squall, you must tell everyone to brace themselves" said Edea.

"Umm….alright"

Squall walked over to the desk and spoke into the PA box. His voice was soon heard all over the garden.

In the infirmary Dr. Kadowaki a short older woman looked after some of the injured which included Seifer. Seifer was stretched across a bed while Dr. Kadowaki examined him.

"Everyone brace yourselves for…mobilization?" said Squall in an unsure tone.

"What is he talking about?" asked Seifer.

Back in the office Headmaster Cid pressed a button on the console. At first nothing happened but after a few moments the entire Garden began to shake.

"Holy Crap!" yelled Zell as the ground began to shake.

Everyone around the Garden tried to brace themselves. In the infirmary several of the beds began to slide around and Dr. Kadowaki ran about trying to keep them steady.

On the outside the Garden began to lift off the ground, leaving behind the stairs and the front gate. Soon the Garden was several feet in the air.

"We're flying!" yelled Selphie as she ran to a window.

"Nida get over here and fly this" said Headmaster Cid.

"Yes sir" replied Nida.

Nida walked over to the console and intuitively began flying the Garden. The large circular building floated slowly through the air.

"We also have air to surface stinger missiles so there is a chance we can protect some citizens as well" said Headmaster Cid.

(Next Scene)

The police barricaded the section of town near their headquarters and successfully held Shinra forces at bay. Throughout the fight with Shinra, Aya made great use of the mysterious power she felt through her body.

"Aya another group of them are coming up the street!" yelled Fuse.

Fuse, Aya and several other officers were dressed in combat gear and kneeling behind the barricades. Shinra troops carrying machine guns came running toward them and behind them was a very large tank.

"They have a tank this time!" yelled Fuse.

"Doesn't matter, we can't let them through to the shelter" said Aya.

Aya held a high powered rifle in her hands and looked through the scope.

"I guess I'll have to be the one to take the tank out" thought Aya.

"Everyone we have to hold this position! On my yelled Fuse.

The officers all aligned across the barricade began firing at the Shinra soldiers. The soldiers began firing back. Both Square City police officers and Shinra soldiers were hit and fell to the ground wounded or dead.

"Shit there are more of them this time and the tank is powering up!" yelled Fuse.

The large Shinra tank stopped and its turret turned toward the group of officer's.

"The pilots head should be right about….there" thought Aya.

Aya aimed the high powered rifle at the base of the tank and estimated where the pilots head would be. Aya began to concentrate and energy formed around the barrel of her rifle. She didn't know the origin of this power that she acquired but with practice she had learned to use it well. Aya fired and the bullet flew past the crowd of Shinra soldiers and straight toward the tank. With the power infused into it the bullet it penetrated through the armor on the base of the tank. Going through the tanks armor the bullet shot the pilot of the tank straight through the forehead.

"Ughh…"

The pilot slumped over the controls dead. The turret shifted quickly to the upper right and the tank and fired a powerful shot that missed the officers and blew up the side of a small building.

"What just happened?" asked Fuse puzzled. He then looked at Aya. Aya didn't look back she picked up a semi-automatic pistol and began firing at the soldiers.

(Next Scene)

Cloud, Zack, and Red XIII decided to help fight as well. Dressed in their uniforms and ready for combat they ran down the street.

"I have to get to my Grandpa!" said Red XIII frantically.

"Red XIII we'll make it there. There are tons of soldiers around and we need to be careful" said Cloud.

The three of them ran up the street a few blocks. Around the city gunfire and explosions could be heard. As they ran Red XIII caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. In an alley across the street Red XIII saw a flaming red tail like his own dart around the corner.

"What?" thought Red XIII as he stopped. Cloud and Zack ran a few more feet then looked back at Red XIII when they noticed Red XIII had stopped.

"Red XIII what's wrong?" asked Zack.

Red XIII was so caught up in what he saw that he didn't even notice Zack was talking to him. Red XIII ran off across the street toward the alley.

"Where's he going?" asked Cloud.

Cloud and Zack were about to run after him when they heard someone behind them.

"Cloud, Zack!"

They turned around to see Tifa standing there.

"Tifa what are you doing here? Get someplace safe!" said Cloud.

"You know I can take care of myself" said Tifa.

"Tifa where's Aeris?" asked Zack.

"She's at the police shelter. It's safe there for now but I don't know how long they can keep the Shinra away from that place. Barret and I left to go see what we could do but now I've lost Barret" said Tifa.

"We have to do whatever we can" said Cloud.

"Where's Red XIII?" asked Tifa.

"He ran off over there just now. Let's try to find him" said Zack.

Zack, Cloud, and Tifa ran across the street toward the alley. Once in the alley there was an intersection splitting both ways.

"Dang, we lost him" said Zack as they all looked around.

"Which way should we go?" asked Tifa.

"Let's keep going straight" said Cloud.

The three of them went down the long alleyway but saw no sign of Red XIII. They came to the end of the alleyway and over into the next street.

"Dammit, I hope he's alright" said Zack.

"Look who we have here"

The three of them heard a voice as they stepped out into the street.

"It must be our lucky day. I've been waiting to settle the score with these guys"

Cloud, Tifa, and Zack looked up to see the Turks Rude, Reno, and Elena. Rude smiled and cracked his knuckles while Reno held his Electro-mag rod on his left shoulder. Elena stared at Tifa.

"Rude is this that Tifa broad? Damn she does have a nice rack…" continued Reno as he looked Tifa up and down.

"Rude what's the matter with you? Why is the Shinra doing this?" yelled Tifa.

"I'm just doing my job….." said Rude.

"You guys ready for another beating like last time?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, I heard you had to spend a few nights in the hospital" said Cloud.

The expression on Rude's face was very angry.

"Yeah, you two got lucky last time with those cheap ass moves. This time we're not going easy on ya! Enough talk let's finish this! Hey! Me and you!" said Reno pointing his rod at Zack.

"Let's dance" said Zack readying his sword.

"You sucker punched me last time. Let's see how you do in a real fight" said Elena.

"Sucker punched? As I recall you rushed at me and I dropped you….and I'm about to do it again" said Tifa raising her hands in her fighting stance.

"…Claude" said Rude once again intentionally mispronouncing Cloud's name. Rude's hands became shielded with the special metal gauntlets he wore.

"…Crude" said Cloud messing up Rude's name on purpose.

Each of them stood a few feet away from their opponents. It was clear that now was the time for old scores to be settled.

Tifa lunged at Elena with a straight right punch towards Elena's face. Elena blocked the attack with her left hand and Tifa followed up with a left punch. Elena blocked this punch with her right hand and Tifa executed a front kick towards Elena's midsection. Elena side stepped to her right and evaded the kick. Tifa punched again with her right fist and this time Elena caught Tifa's fist in her left hand.

"I don't see what Rude liked about you…" smirked Elena as she tightened her grip on Tifa's fist.

Elena side kicked Tifa in the stomach with her left leg. Tifa winced as the wind was knocked out her. Elena then executed a front kick but Tifa leapt back and avoided it.

"What was that about dropping me again?" mocked Elena.

"…girl…I'm just getting warmed up" said Tifa cracking her knuckles.

Tifa ran at Elena. Elena did a left kick towards the right side of Tifa's face as she approached. Tifa blocked with her right arm which knocked Elena off balance a bit. While Elena was off balance Tifa landed a powerful right uppercut into Elena's stomach and then a left hook to Elena's right cheek. Elena surprisingly shook off the hits.

"Skank" yelled Elena as she grabbed Tifa's hair with her left hand and pulled her toward her. She then punched Tifa on the left side of her face.

Elena reared her right fist back to hit Tifa again as she held on to her hair. Tifa grabbed Elena's hand that held on to her hair then kicked her in the stomach just as she was about to punch Tifa again. Elena stumbled back a bit.

"Skank? I'm not the one that was trying to get it on in a hospital bed!" yelled Tifa.

Tifa lunged forward and grabbed Elena's hair with both hands. Tifa then forced Elena's head downward as she raised her right knee and kneed Elena straight in the face.

At the same time Zack and Reno started fighting. Zack swung his sword at Reno but he dodged it so easily. As Zack swung horizontally Reno ducked and when Zack followed up with a downward vertical strike Reno quickly stepped to his left and evaded.

"You said you wouldn't go easy on me. You're just running away" mocked Zack.

Reno smiled as he pointed his rod at Zack. Soon a big bolt of blue energy shot out of the end of it and flew at Zack's head.

"Whoa!" yelled Zack as he barely dodged it.

"Who's running now?" laughed Reno.

Zack charged at Reno and slashed upward vertically. Reno moved to his left quickly and evaded. He then struck at Zack diagonally with his rod. Zack brought his sword up diagonally and both their weapons clashed. After a brief stalemate they pushed each other back. Zack stood in a puddle near the street curve. Reno charged up his Electro-mag rod and shocked the puddle. Zack quickly leapt to his left in order to avoid the shock.

"Time to try something new" smirked Reno.

Reno's rod extended into a full battle staff. Each end sparked with electricity. Zack and Reno circled each other. Reno struck at Zack with the upper end of his staff and Zack blocked by hold his sword diagonally. Reno then struck at Zack with the lower end of his staff and Zack brought his sword down to block. Reno then thrust the upper part of his staff at Zack's face. Zack brought his sword up horizontally and blocked. Their weapons pushed against each other. Reno's rod sparked at the tip as he tried to push it toward Zack's face.

Meanwhile Cloud and Rude fought with furious blows. Cloud delivered a powerful horizontal slash which Rude deflected with his left hand gauntlet. The blow knocked Rude a little off balance but he followed with a strong right punch. The blow was quick and Cloud was barely able to bring his sword in front of him to defend. Rude's punch hit the flat of Cloud's blade and knocked him back a bit.

Cloud ran back at Rude ready to fight again. The look on both of their faces was very angry. Cloud leapt a bit in the air and brought down an overhead strike. Rude crossed his arms above his head and blocked the strike. Cloud pushed against Rude's gauntlets. Rude pushed Cloud back and punched at Cloud with his right hand. Cloud slashed to his right diagonally which knocked Rude off balance as it hit his punching arm. Cloud slashed in the opposite direction towards Rude's head but Rude ducked.

Cloud slashed again at Rude vertically and Rude stepped to his right and avoided it. Cloud slashed horizontally at Rude's head again and Rude ducked and executed a special attack.

"Grand Punch!"

As Rude struck the ground it shook a bit and Cloud staggered a little. While Cloud was off balance Rude ran up and punch him straight in the stomach. Cloud fell back to the ground. Rude then prepared to strike him while he was down. Cloud rolled to his right and the punch missed and struck the ground. Cloud got up quickly and struck Rude across the face with the hilt of his sword. Rude's sunglasses went flying off.

"I managed to get those stupid sunglasses off of you again" said Cloud.

(Next Scene)

Red XIII had in fact taken the right turn at the intersection in the alleyway. If Cloud, Tifa, and Zack had taken a right instead of going straight they probably would have caught up with him. While they settled the score with the Turks Red XIII chased after what he thought he saw. Red XIII ran down the alley and as he approached the end of the alley his heart sank into his stomach at what he saw.

"Oh my…"

At the end of the alley there was five of his race gathered. Two were male with headdresses similar to Red XIII's and three were female. The three females did not have manes and their headdresses did not have feathers. Red XIII approached slowly. He did not know what to say. The last of his people that he had ever known was his mother and his father.

"There he is Kaz" said one of the females.

The larger male turned to Red XIII. He was slightly bigger than Red XIII, his fur was a darker red and his mane was more developed that Red XIII's. Red XIII assumed that he was a little older than he was.

"Brother…I am Kaz son of Koru. We followed you to this great city but it seems a great evil has come here.

"I am Nanaki son of Seto. You were the ones that rescued me?" asked Red XIII.

"Seto!" said Kaz in shock. The others looked at each other in surprise.

"Nanaki you are the son of the great warrior Seto?" asked the female that stood next to Kaz.

"Yes…" said Red XIII shyly. He was still overwhelmed by seeing people like him and even more overwhelmed by seeing a female of his race.

"Stories of your father were told to us as children. The tale of his courage will live on forever. Nanaki this is my sister Azelia" said Kaz.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nanaki" said Azelia.

Azelia was slightly smaller than Red XIII and her fur was a lighter red. As Red XIII looked at her he felt something he had honestly never felt in his entire life but he quickly pushed the feeling aside. He had to figure out a way to rescue Bugenhagen.

"Bugenhagen…the elder of Cosmo Canyon has been captured" said Red XIII.

"Cosmo Canyon….our ancestral home" said Azelia.

"Then we must go and save him" said Kaz.

"I am Roban son of Varkus. I was with Kaz and Azelia when they rescued you from the Bottomswell. My teeth and claws are yours. I will fight with all I have to rescue Bugenhagen" said Roban. Roban was close to Red XII in size but he had several scars across his face and body. He looked like he had been in several fights.

"As will I. Seren daughter of Saeon" said another female. Seren was a little smaller than Azelia.

"…and I Amir daughter of Raimuz" said the last female. Amir was the largest female.

"We are the descendents of those that had to flee Cosmo Canyon during the Gi war. The time has come to take on our role as protectors of Cosmo Canyon and its people! Nanaki lead us onward!" said Kaz.

Kaz, Azelia, Roban, Seren, and Amir let out a loud howl in unison. It was possibly a war cry for their people. After a moment Red XIII joined them and howled at the top of his lungs. Red XIII felt so good at that moment. He almost felt like he was dreaming. He finally found his people. For the first time in his life he didn't feel alone. Kaz, Azelia, Roban, Seren, and Amir then ran down the alleyway. They were led by Nanaki….the son of Seto.

(Next Scene)

"Grrr these guys are really pissing me off!" yelled Reno.

The fight had been going on with neither side really gaining an advantage. Rude, Reno, and Elena panted and so did Cloud, Zack and Tifa.

"We've wasted too much time on them already. We have things to do" said Elena.

"Let's finish it then" said Rude holding up his fists.

"You two ready to take it to them?" asked Zack.

"Of course" said Cloud.

"I sure am" said Tifa raising her fists.

The two groups stared at each other for a moment.

"Now!" yelled Reno.

Cloud, Tifa, and Zack ran at the Turks. The Turks held their ground and executed their most powerful attacks.

"Flame Light!" said Elena as she held out her right hand.

Several balls of fiery energy shot at Tifa. Tifa ran toward Elena and easily weaved in and out of the line of fire.

"This is it for you" said Tifa as she got close to Elena.

Tifa began a vicious combo. Tifa unleashed a quick combo of two punches to Elena's face and a kick to her leg. She then continued with a somersault kick. As she flipped the kick connected with Elena's chin and knocked her back. Tifa continued her combo with a powerful spinning kick which looked like it added elemental water damage as a small wave of water washed over Elena.

Tifa then grabbed Elena by the waist and did a suplex on her. Elena's head hit the pavement but she tried to get back up. Tifa then executed a powerful uppercut straight into Elena's stomach. It looked almost as if the after image of a dolphin could be seen after the strike. Elena was about to fall to the ground but Tifa grabbed before she fell. Tifa held on to her and leapt in the air. As Tifa came back down she slammed Elena into the ground.

"I told I'd drop you again" said Tifa.

Tifa held up her right fist and gathered large amounts of energy.

"Final Heaven"

Tifa hit Elena with such force that there was a mini explosion. Energy shot up from the ground and Elena was blasted back several feet.

At the same time Reno and Zack went at it.

"Turk Light!"

A powerful blue beam of energy blasted toward Zack. Zack executed his limit break.

"Comet Blade"

Zack began to twirl his sword around in front of him very fast. Reno's Turk Light attack hit Zack head on but his technique seemed to absorb the energy.

"What the hell?" said Reno puzzled.

Zack stopped spinning his sword and held it up high over his head. He then slashed forward and then a bolt of energy that took on the shape of a comet sped toward Reno. The energy engulfed Reno as it hit him and blasted him back. His suit was seared.

Rude and Cloud faced each other.

"I've been saving this just for you" said Rude.

Rude lifted both hands and began punching the ground furiously.

"Power…Geyser!" yelled Rude.

Suddenly huge waves of blue energy shot toward Cloud.

"..and I've been saving this for you!" said Cloud as he leapt high into the air.

The wave of energy missed Cloud and crashed into a building behind him. Cloud was suspended in the air as he did one of his Limit Breaks.

"Meteorain"

Cloud unleashed a barrage of small meteors on Rude. Each one crashed into Rude causing a lot of damage. Rude slumped over and knelt to the ground after the attack. Cloud then landed on the ground. The Turks were hurt but still standing. They had a lot of bruises and their clothes were tattered.

"Dammit!" said Reno.

"What was that about this not being like last time?" asked Zack.

"Lucky for you we have work to do…later asshat" said Reno.

Rude, Reno, and Elena ran off.

"Should we follow them?" asked Tifa.

"Nah, let's not be distracted by them anymore we have work to do too" said Cloud.

"Dang Tifa you really handle yourself well in a scrap" said Zack.

(Next Scene)

Rikku's father Cid, Brother, Buddy, Rikku, Paine, Shinra and a few other Al Bhed were being fired upon by Shinra soldiers. They sat crouched behind several destroyed cars.

"Cid, drao yna hud maddehk ib" (Cid, they are not letting up) said one of the Al Bhed.

A few of them held machine rifles and fired back when they could.

"I am ashamed to share the same name as them…" said Shinra.

"Well we have to get away from them somehow pops! We have to save Yunie!" yelled Rikku.

"Alright…I'll draw them out at me and you all make a run for…."

-BOOM-

Cid was interrupted by a large explosion that hit the Shinra soldiers and destroyed all of them.

"What in the.." said Cid.

All of them looked up to see a huge Shinra tank. The tank had taken out the Shinra soldiers and now moved toward them.

"No! I can't die yet" yelled Brother.

"They obviously came to save us" said Shinra.

The tank rolled up closer to them and out of the top hatch Cid Highwind appeared.

"Baldy what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at that Gaia Summit?" said Cid Highwind.

"Cid Highwind! What are you doing in a Shinra tank? I overslept and missed the Gaia Summit!" laughed Cid.

"All of you hop in there's plenty of room left" said Cid Highwind.

"Cid we need to get at least one of our airships up in the air. Think we can make it to the airport?" asked Cid.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. It sure would be easier to take out those Shinra from the sky. I think we can if we keep a low profile. The Highwind is almost ready now" said Cid Highwind.

A door opened on the side of the tank and some stairs came down. The group piled into the tank and sure enough there was a lot of room on the inside.

"Wakka!" said Rikku.

"Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina" said Paine as she walked into the tank.

Seated around the tank along with Lucca, Shera, and Barret were Wakka, Lulu, and Vidina.

"Rikku! Are you all alright?" asked Wakka.

"We're fine but we need to save Yunie!" said Rikku.

"We need to get Vidina someplace safer too" said Paine.

Vidina sat in his mothers lap and was actually pretty calm during this ordeal.

"We're dropping them off at the Police station shelter first" said Barret.

"Ok everybody ready?" asked Cid Highwind as he got back in the pilot seat.

Cid Highwind then drove the tank up the street.

(Next Scene)

In the basement of the Cindy Campbell building Cindy Campbell approached the throne of the Black X leader. It was still dark there and only a bit of his image could be seen. Cindy knelt down before him.

"Master, the Empires troops have been wiped out and the Shinra troops grow thin. They've met with much more opposition in this city than they expected. Rufus is more than likely still in the Shinra building"

"Good Arachne…let us show Rufus the power of the Black X" said the master.

"I have the Magi-Sphere my master" said Cindy as she pulled out a small crystal ball.

"Very well…" said the master.

The large figure on the huge throne began to fade and soon it was nothing but a large cloud of vapor. The vapor traveled across the room and entered the crystal ball. Cindy put the ball in her coat pocket and began to leave the room.

(Next Scene)

The police had held their ground at the barricade but now it looked like they were about to be overrun.

"Damn" said Fuse.

Several large Shinra tanks crept toward them.

"I can't take all those tanks out" thought Aya.

"Ok everyone….give 'em all you have!" yelled Fuse.

The police officers began firing wildly at the tanks but they knew it was all in vain. There were simply too many of them.

"This can't be it…if only I could have found a way to expose Shinra before all this…" thought Aya as she readied her rifle.

Aya aimed at one of the tanks in the distance and just as she was ready to fire…

-BOOM-

The tank exploded.

"What?..."

The tanks then began exploding one by one.

"Look up there!" yelled Fuse pointing in the air.

The SeeD Garden was shooting air to surface missiles as it floated high in the sky overhead. The Shinra tanks had been obliterated in a matter of seconds.

"It's the SeeD's" said Aya.

"Alright!" yelled Fuse.

The other officers began yelling and cheering while waving their guns in the air.

(Next Scene)

In a high rise building in Square City Kefka walked into a very large room. At the center of the room three large statues were placed. They were statues of three women. Kefka looked around the room in amazement.

"They were hard to find" said a voice behind Kefka.

Kefka turned around to see Seymour Guado along with two other Guado males.

"I can only imagine Seymour" chuckled Kefka.

"You are the only one that can use there power effectively…with the power you've extracted from the Espers" said Seymour.

"Woo hoo hoo" cackled Kefka as he looked at the statues.

"We shall leave you now" said Seymour.

Kefka seemed to be in a trance as he watched the statues.

Seymour and the two Guado men began to leave the room.

"Lord Seymour do you think it was wise to give him access to such power?" asked one of them.

"His thirst for power will be his undoing….he'll be out of our hair soon enough. They way they've turned on each other…we'll have them all out of our hair soon enough…" said Seymour.

(Next Scene)

In the Gilgamesh Auditorium the leaders were still being held captive. Shinra troops were walking through the aisles and even outside of the Auditorium there were a large amount of troops. On the stage Yuna, Braska, Auron, and Jecht sat down in some chairs. They had a few Shinra soldiers around them as well.

"Father, I just noticed something" whispered Yuna.

"What is it Yuna?" asked Braska.

"Uncle Cid isn't here" said Yuna.

Braska scanned the area and sure enough he noticed that Cid was not there.

"That's odd" said Braska.

"I'm sure he's working on a way to save us" whispered Yuna.

"Don't forget Tidus" whispered Auron.

"My boy?" asked Jecht.

"Tidus is as stubborn as you are Jecht…he won't give in so easily" said Auron

"Hey Quiet!" yelled a Shinra Soldier.

"My apologies" smirked Auron.

Near where the Ronso were sitting a Shinra Soldier walked up.

"Garik Ronso?" asked the soldier.

"Hmm?" grunted Garik.

"You may go. Our captain would like to thank you for all your help" said the soldier.

Garik got up from his seat. Kimahri and the other Ronso stared at Garik.

"Garik?" asked Kimahri.

"Garik grow weary of hornless Elder's ways. Garik take destiny in own hands" said Garik.

Garik walked away with the soldier. Kimahri had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Garik…traitor?"

Marle sat close to Crono. Near them were Garnet, Beatrix, and Steiner.

"Why do these kinds of things always happen to me?" thought Marle.

"Your Majesty, do not be afraid. I will not let any harm come to you" said Steiner to Garnet.

"I hope Zidane is alright" thought Garnet.

Elsewhere in the crowd Freya and Fratley tried to keep Puck calm.

"Prince Puck there is nothing "cool" about being held hostage" said Freya.

"But they have big guns and stuff! Wow, I thought this was going to be boring!" yelled Puck.

(Next Scene)

In a hallway in the Gilgamesh Auditorium a Shinra soldier patrolled the hallway. The soldier stopped in front of a storage closet.

"What? I could have sworn there were a lot more people patrolling this hallway"

The storage closet behind him slowly opened. His back was turned but when he finally heard the squeaking of the door he turned around.

"What was that nois…AHHH!" yelled the soldier as someone pulled him into the storage closet and shut the door.

Muffled screams and yelling could be heard outside the door.

"Hey let go! No! Ow! My clothes! How did you take them off so fast?"

"Knock him out!"

-THUMP THUMP-

Inside the storage closet the soldier was sprawled across the floor unconscious. Standing over him was Locke, Celes, Gau, Cyan, Setzer, Tidus, Zidane, Vivi, and Yuffie. While running through the city the returners met up with Tidus, Zidane, Vivi, and Yuffie who were willing to help them. Every one of them had on Shinra uniforms that Locke had stolen one by one from passing guards. Gau was putting on the uniform that was just stolen.

"That's some expert thievery if I ever saw it" said Zidane.

"Remind you of Tantalus days?" asked Vivi.

"…somewhat" said Zidane.

"Ok Celes and Yuffie try to put a little bass in your voice if someone talks to you. Cyan try to hold off on the proper speaking if someone talks to you" said Locke.

"Thou art correct Sir Locke. Our cover must not be blown" said Cyan not even thinking.

Locke just looked at Cyan with a blank stare.

"My apologies" said Cyan.

"Oh yeah Zidane you might want to tuck in your tail" said Setzer.

"Oh yeah almost forgot" said Zidane who started tucking in his tail.

"Gau, please at least try to stand up straight" said Celes.

Gau had his uniform on but he was still hunched over.

"Should we go over the plan one more time?" asked Yuffie.

"Alright, once we're in there head to the people you're there to rescue and give them the heads up. Tidus we need your summoner friends to summon some Aeons that'll help a lot. We're really outnumbered. Once we're all in position Vivi you give the signal. Simple plan yes? We'll take them by surprise" said Locke.

"You're right, If we get Yuna and her dad to summon some Aeons we'll be at a great advantage" said Tidus.

"Ok everyone let's move out" said Locke.

The nine of them filed out of the room and began walking down the hallway.

"Gau please stand up straight" said Celes.

Gau was still hunching over in his normal manner. He wasn't really paying any attention to Celes. Soon they all made it to the entrance of the main auditorium. Three Shinra guards were standing at the entrance. The nine of them went marching up to the door in single file.

"Gau please…" whispered Celes.

Gau tried to stand up a little straighter.

"Hey who are you?" asked one of the guards.

"Um we're just finishing our patrol of hallway B" said Locke.

The Shinra guards began looking them over suspiciously. One of them looked at Vivi. Vivi tried to hold his head down so they couldn't get a good look at his face.

"Why's that soldier so short?" asked one of the guards about Vivi.

"Um he has a little gland problem tee hee" said Yuffie in a very non masculine way.

"Why's your voice so high pitched soldier?" asked a guard.

"His voice gets all high when he's excited….about taking over the world…and stuff" said Zidane.

The guard scratched his head.

"Is something wrong with that soldier?" asked the guard as he looked at Gau.

Gau was being really fidgety and uncomfortable because apparently the uniform was more clothing than he was used to wearing.

"He has to…use the bathroom but we told him he'd have to hold it" said Tidus.

"Yeah that's right. It's no time for bathroom breaks we have a job to do. You all go on inside the auditorium" said the guard.

The other two guards opened the door for them. The nine of them marched into the auditorium.

"Ok everyone great job. Now commence with the rest of the plan" whispered Locke.

Locke, Celes, Cyan, Setzer, and Gau made their way toward Edgar and Sabin. Tidus and Yuffie made their way toward Auron, Jecht, Yuna, and Braska while Zidane and Vivi made their way toward Garnet.

"I think I see him over there" said Setzer.

The five Returners walked toward the opposite end of the large auditorium. They made their way down the aisle to where Edgar and Sabin were seated. There were a few guards watching the area.

"You're relieved. We'll watch this area now" said Locke.

The Shinra guards left and the five of them stood near Edgar and Sabin. Edgar nor Sabin looked at them. Edgar had his head down with a sad look on his face.

"Now Edgar if we're going to bust out of here you're going to have to have a more cheerful look on your face…" whispered Locke.

Edgar and Sabin recognized the voice and looked up.

"Oh my…" said Edgar seeing Locke in a Shinra uniform.

"Shh…" whispered Locke.

Locke nodded his head toward the others and Edgar noticed that Cyan, Setzer, Celes, and Gau were there as well.

"We knew you'd come through" whispered Sabin.

"Was there ever any doubt? Listen, get ready. It's not going to be so easy getting out of this place" whispered Locke.

"Friends of yours?" whispered Laguna.

"Yep we're on our way out of here" said Sabin.

Tidus and Yuffie walked down an aisle toward the center stage where Braska, Auron, Yuna, and Jecht were. There were a few more guards here. Perhaps the Shinra felt it was necessary to make sure the High Summoner was guarded well. After all he could possibly be the most dangerous.

"All those guards" whispered Yuffie.

"I know. There probably not going to let us relieve them" whispered Tidus.

"We just have to get close enough to give them the heads up" said Yuffie.

Yuffie and Tidus made their way to the stage. There were about ten guards surrounding them.

"We're here to help you guard the High Summoner" said Tidus.

"Good. The more the merrier this guy is giving me the creeps" said one of the guards.

Tidus and Yuffie began standing guard. At first Tidus couldn't get Yuna's attention. After a few moments Yuna looked up and saw Tidus standing there. Yuna held back her surprise and gently nudged her father. Soon Auron and Jecht had noticed Yuffie and Tidus standing there too.

"Yuna when the time is right summon an Aeon as quickly as possible…." whispered Braska.

Zidane and Vivi walked over to where Garnet was seated and joined the few guards that stood over there.

"Zidane, these clothes are too big I'm about to fall out of them" whispered Vivi.

"Keep cool Vivi" whispered Zidane.

"Soldier you don't meet the minimum height requirements. How did you get recruited?" asked one of the soldiers to Vivi.

When the soldier addressed Vivi, Garnet looked over and noticed Zidane. Zidane cracked a small smile and lowered his head.

"Um…um…I…um" stuttered Vivi.

"I'm waiting for an answer" said the soldier.

Vivi was afraid. He didn't know what to say. Zidane figured it was now was as good a time as any…

"Now Vivi!" yelled Zidane.

Vivi waved his hands and shot a massive fire spell at the group of soldiers. They were engulfed in the flames and then Vivi shot several Firaga spells into the air.

"That's the signal!" yelled Locke.

All at once the entire place went into utter chaos.

"Fight back everyone! Never give in!" yelled Edgar.

On the Stage the fight had just begun.

"It's materia time baby! Ice3" yelled Yuffie.

Yuffie's spell shot a massive block of ice at the soldiers and took out three of them.

One of the Shinra guards raised his gun to fire on them. Tidus pulled out his sword and struck the gun with it just as he fired. The soldier let loose a spray of bullets to the floor. Tidus then punched the soldier in the face. Auron pulled out his weapon.

"I don't have a weapon" said Jecht.

A soldier rushed at him and swung his sword vertically. Jecht grabbed the hilt of the soldiers sword as he was about to strike. The two struggled for a moment then Jecht kicked the soldier in the stomach. As the soldier leaned over Jecht punched him in the face and retrieved his sword.

"Never mind I got one" said Jecht.

Tidus slashed two soldiers across the chest as they ran up to him. A soldier to his left raised his gun and began firing. Tidus, utilizing his superior athletic ability, leapt in the air. The soldier was surprised at how high Tidus jumped. Tidus began spinning around rapidly like when he did the Jecht shot. Tidus spun closer to the soldier and struck him across the face with a powerful kick. The soldier was knocked back and began spiraling as he fell into a group of other soldiers.

"Where'd my boy learn to fight like that?" asked Jecht.

"I've been training him a little" chuckled Auron.

Now several elite Shinra SOLDIERS ranked 3rd class, many of them carrying swords began attack along with the normal Shinra troops.

"Shinra SOLDIERS…protect the Summoners!" yelled Auron.

Auron and Jecht ran forward into a group of Shinra SOLDIERS.

A SOLDIER rushed at Auron and let loose a fury of slashes. He struck overhead first and Auron blocked. He then slashed diagonally and Auron blocked. The SOLDIER continued to slash rapidly but he could not penetrate Auron's defense. When the SOLDIER slashed overhead again Auron deflected his sword by raising his horizontally. The SOLDIER stumbled back a bit.

"Give purpose to every attack…" said Auron.

Auron swung his huge sword at the SOLDIER horizontally. He held his sword up vertically to block but the blow as so powerful that it knocked him back several feet.

"That's how it's done…" said Auron.

Another SOLDIER approached Auron from the side.

"Confuse!"

Yuffie cast a mystify spell on the SOLDIER and he began spinning around in circles confused.

"Hah I love that one! I'm glad I raided the materia closet before I left!" yelled Yuffie.

"Yuffie get your shuriken out and stop relying on materia!" scolded Auron.

"Awww…" moaned Yuffie. She then hurled her shuriken at two approaching guards.

The shuriken came back to her hand after it slashed the guards. Yuffie concentrated and hurled her shuriken straight into the air. Utilizing a technique Auron had taught her she guided her shuriken with her energy. Two SOLDIERS came at her on the right and left. Yuffie made her shuriken spin around her rapidly and the SOLDIERS couldn't get close to her.

"Gauntlet!"

A stream of blue light shot from beneath the SOLDIERS feet and soon a surge of blue and white energy engulfed them.

Tidus ducked at a SOLDIERS slash toward his head. The SOLDIER then quickly slashed overhead. Jecht rushed in and blocked the strike. The SOLDIER was pushed back a bit and Jecht leapt in the air. Jecht began flipping backward and when he came down his foot collided with the SOLDIERS nose and sent him reeling back from the blitzball maneuver.

"Not bad…for an old man…" laughed Tidus.

"Hmpf…I'll show you what this old man can do" laughed Jecht.

In the midst of this terrible ordeal Tidus and Jecht seemed to have a father/son moment. They stood side by side as more Shinra troops attacked.

With Tidus, Jecht, Auron and Yuffie keeping most of the soldiers at bay it gave Braska and Yuna enough time to summon Aeons. Stretching his arms in the air Braska the highest and most powerful Summoner in all of Gaia summoned two Aeons at the same time.

"Bahamut king of all Dragons…protect us with your might….Yojimbo the blade of vengeance…deliver us with your sword" yelled Braska.

Two large portals opened one was high above Braska and the other was near him on the ground. Bahamut the humungous Dragon Aeon flew through the portal and crashed into the ground. The ground shook at his massive size and many soldiers scattered. Yojimbo the samurai Aeon slowly walked through the portal. Next to Yojimbo was Daigoro his dog. Bahamut crashed through the auditorium and began attacking immediately. Yojimbo stood there and looked at Braska.

"-sigh- I swear Yojimbo I don't know why I even bother with you sometimes…." grumbled Braska as he reached in his clothes for some gil. Braska handed Yojimbo a handful of gil and finally Yojimbo and his dog walked away to fight.

"Valefor…"

Yuna summoned her favorite Aeon Valefor. She stroked the birdlike Aeon on its beak and then it flew off to fight the soldiers. Several Shinra soldiers ran away as Bahamut crashed through the auditorium seats. A few brave (or foolish) soldiers remained and fired their guns at the Aeon. Bahumut seemed unfazed by bullets as they ricocheted off of his armored skin. Bahumut swiped with his right hand, swatted them all like flies and they went sailing through the air.

"Bahumut, you're doing well" yelled Braska.

Bahumut spread his wings and flew up to the upper parts of the Auditorium. Yojimbo walked slowly up an aisle as several soldiers let loose a spray of bullets. Yojimbo stopped and gestured to his dog. Daigoro ran at the group of soldiers. Many of them ran off but Daigoro managed to pounce on one of them. Yojimbo reached into his robe and pulled out several shuriken. Yojimbo then hurled them at the fleeing soldiers. The shurikens stuck them in the back and they fell to the ground dead. A soldier in the upper levels of the auditorium aimed a rocket launcher at Valefor who hovered in the air.

"Move away quickly!" yelled Yuna.

The soldier shot the rocket and it flew toward Valefor. Valefor managed to dodge the rocket but it went whizzing past. Valefor then flew toward the soldier and grabbed him with his claws. Valefor flew up a few more feet then dropped the soldier to the ground below.

The rocket the soldier shot crashed into one of the columns. Near the column Freya and Fratley fought to protect Prince Puck. Puck was a few feet behind them and closer to the column. When the rocket hit the column it began to topple over toward Prince Puck. Freya blocked a SOLDIERS horizontal strike then pushed him back.

"Prince Puck!" she yelled but she and Fratley were too far way from him.

The large column came crashing down toward Prince Puck.

"AHHHHHHH" Puck was too terrified to move.

As the column came crashing down Puck lowered his head and closed his eyes. A few seconds later Puck realized he was still alive. He opened his eyes to see Sabin standing over him holding the column up.

"Whoa you're strong!" yelled Puck in amazement.

Sir Fratley came and pulled Puck away from the column. Sabin threw the column to the side and Edgar walked up.

"If you think that's amazing you should have been there the time he held a house up…" said Edgar.

There was no time for "thanks" because more soldiers approached them. Edgar, a lover of machines pulled out a small device and with the press of a button the device transformed into a crossbow. Edgar aimed at the group of oncoming soldiers and shot a hail of bolts at them. The bolts lodged into their necks and chest and they all fell to the ground. A SOLDIER prepared to strike Edgar from behind.

"Look out bro"

Sabin ran and grabbed the guy by his collar and hurled him down to the lower parts of the auditorium. Edgar's device had now transformed into a strange type of gun that shot poison. Edgar blasted several soldiers the strange green substance and instantly made them sick. Edgar and Sabin were now back to back. Sabin cupped his hands together at his side and focused his energy.

"Aura-bolt!"

Sabin pushed his hands forward and shot a huge blast of white energy at a group of soldiers. Nearby Freya and Fratley stayed near Puck.

A SOLDIER ran at Fratley and swung his sword. With blinding speed Fratley leapt in the air and gently landed on the SOLDIERS shoulders.

"Wha..?" said the SOLDIER in shock.

Fratley brought the blunt end of his spear down on the SOLDIER'S head knocking him unconscious. Another SOLDIER swung his sword at Freya's head. Freya ducked and dodged the attack and thrust at the SOLDIERS midsection. He parried and prepared an overhead strike but as he was about to attack Valefor came and scooped him up in its claws. Valefor flew high in the air and dropped the SOLDIER.

Near them Laguna fired a machine gun he snatched from one of the Shinra guards. With a spray of bullets Laguna took out several guards.

"Wow it's been a while since I held one of these" yelled Laguna.

Kiro's and Ward fought near Laguna. Ward picked up a chair and smashed it into one of the Shinra guards head. He then smashed it into another one that approached from the side.

'Too bad Ward doesn't have his old weapon around...but I've still got mine" said Kiros.

Kiros fought with two long knives that had a horizontal grip. Kiros slashed horizontally and cut into a Shinra soldier's neck. Kiros leapt at another soldier and plunged both of his knives into his neck.

Elsewhere Locke dodged a vertical strike from a soldier's sword and plunged his dagger into his side. Celes, Gau, Cyan, and Setzer all fought near each other.

"Royal Flush"

Setzer began throwing several sharp objects that looked liked playing cards. The cards stuck into their hands and most of them dropped their weapons.

"Flare!"

Celes cast a flare spell that blasted the soldiers back.

"Look out!" yelled Locke.

Behind them a large group of soldiers raised their guns.

-RAAAAAAARRHHH-

Bahamut flew down and into the group of soldiers and smashed them as it planted its feet on them. Bahamut grabbed a running soldier with his right hand and threw him over its shoulder. Bahamut then turned its head and shot a huge flare of blue colored energy into a distant group of Shinra soldiers. Bahamut then flew off.

"You know the Aeon's are sort of taking the fun out of this…." said Locke.

Zidane stood near Garnet and protected her. A SOLDIER slashed at Zidane who did a back flip and dodged it.

"Want to try again?" mocked Zidane.

The SOLDIER angrily rushed at Zidane. Zidane sidestepped the SOLDIER and managed to wrap his tail around his right leg and tripped him.

"Whoops"

Zidane pulled out his weapon, a double sided dagger and stabbed one end into an approaching guards stomach. Zidane kicked the guard off his dagger. Another guard aimed at Zidane a few feet away but soon a crossbow bolt was shot in his chest. Zidane looked back to see Marle holding a crossbow.

"Where'd you hide the crossbow?" asked Zidane.

"Don't ask" said Marle.

Marle reloaded more bolts in her crossbow and began firing around. Crono blocked a diagonal sword strike with his katana. Crono and the guard held a stalemate for a few moments. Crono leaned forward and headbutt the soldier then kicked him back. The soldier immediately ran back toward Crono with his sword raised high. Crono quickly thrust his sword into the soldiers gut.

"Firaga"

Vivi cast a powerful fire spell and some of the fire landed on Crono's sword. The blade became engulfed in fire. Crono then rushed into a group of Shinra guards and began spinning around extremely fast. The flames spread to the soldiers and they went running away trying to get the flames out.

Also near Garnet, Steiner and Beatrix were fighting side by side. Steiner delivered a powerful horizontal strike which slashed a guard across the chest. Beatrix deflected an overhead strike with her sword. The SOLDIER was knocked back a bit but he recovered and followed up with another overhead strike.

"Shinra's best? Ha!" mocked Beatrix.

She sidestepped to her right and kicked the SOLDIER straight in the….

"Ohhh" groaned the SOLDIER as he held his crotch.

Steiner punched the SOLDIER in his face and his hard metal gauntlet knocked him out.

"Well played m'lady" complimented Steiner as he tipped his helmet to her.

"Why thank you" smiled Beatrix.

"I'm ready" said Garnet.

Garnet had been concentrating to summon an Eidolon.

"Odin! Defeat our enemies with the swiftest blade!" yelled Garnet.

The surrounding area got a little darker and soon the Eidolon Odin appeared. He wore a helmet that had what looked liked deer antlers on it. The horse that he rode was very large and white and it had six legs. Odin reared back on his horse as it neighed then rode forward down the aisle. Odin pulled out his sword and rode into a group Shinra troops and let loose several quick slashes that one could barely see. Odin then ran past them and vanished. The troops stood there for a moment very silent then they all split in half suddenly. Everyone stood there in amazement.

"Whoa…Garnet, remind me never to make you mad…" said Zidane.

Bugenhagen floated near the upper part of the Auditorium near some columns to avoid the fighting.

"…this is a sad event indeed …" thought Bugenhagen.

"Where you going grandpa?" said a Shinra soldier.

He pointed his gun at Bugenhagen.

"…only I can call him grandpa…"

The soldier turned around and Red XIII leapt on him slashing him with his claws.

"Nanaki!" said Bugenhagen.

"Grandpa, are you hurt?" asked Red XIII as he ran up to Bugenhagen.

"Ho ho thankfully I am fine. The Shinra forces have grown thin now" said Bugenhagen.

As they looked down in the auditorium there were few Shinra soldiers….and Bahamut was taking care of the rest…

Red XIII's new friends approached from behind him. Bugenhagen's eyes lit up as he saw them.

"Grandpa this is Kaz, Azelia, Roban, Seren and Amir" said Red XIII.

"Elder Bugenhagen it is an honor to meet you" said Kaz.

Kaz and the others bowed their heads in respect.

"Ho ho ho Kaz the son of Koru…. I remember you as a cub" chuckled Bugenhagen.

"Let's take out the rest…I thirst for battle…" said Roban.

"..and Roban …always feisty even as a cub. I remember you all Ho Ho Ho" said Bugenhagen.

"Grandpa we'll handle the stragglers" said Red XIII.

The group of Cosmo Canyon protectors ran down the aisle to the lower part of the Auditorium. Many of the Shinra soldiers that were left were trying to get out of there. As a few of them ran up the aisle Red XIII and the others leapt on them. Red XIII leapt on a guard and knocked him to the ground. A nearby Shinra SOLDIER slashed his sword at him but Red XIII leapt back and avoided the blow. Red XIII stepped back and with surprising speed rushed forward in a perfectly straight line. He slashed the SOLDIER as he passed him and the SOLDIER fell to the ground. Near Red XIII Azelia reared up on her hind legs and slashed at a running guard. She looked over at Red XIII.

"You fight well Nanaki" complimented Azelia.

"Thank you Azelia" said Red XIII.

Roban, Seren, Kaz, and Amir chased after a group of running Shinra troops.

Down by the stage there were a few Shinra troops left. Braska and Yuna instructed their Aeons from there. Behind them a Shinra SOLDIER crept up to them ready to strike them both down. No one had noticed this SOLDIER.

"Die Summoners!" yelled the SOLDIER as he rushed at them.

"Grrrrrr"

Kimahri appeared out of nowhere punched the SOLDIER with a powerful blow across the face. Kimahri grabbed the stunned SOLDIER by the collar and growled in his face.

"Kimahri protect Yuna"

Kimahri threw the SOLDIER and he flew several feet. Before he hit the ground Valefor scooped him up in its claws and flew up high…then dropped him again…

"Now that was just overkill" said Tidus as he watched.

The Shinra troops in the auditorium had been defeated. The place that was supposed to be a gathering of peace had turned into a war zone. The place was a mess. The Shinra troops that were left were being rounded up.

"Yuna safe?" asked Kimahri.

"Kimahri, I'm fine. Are you alright?" asked Yuna.

"Kimahri alright….Kimahri must find Garik…Garik betray Ronso…"

(Next Scene)

Far away on Mt. Gagazet

President Rufus wants us to prepare to fire the gun again. Just in case the leaders don't comply" said Ansem.

He and Kuja sat in the control room of the Mt. Gagazet weapons facility.

"Our next target?" asked Kuja.

"More than likely Bevelle" said Ansem.

-AHHHH-

"What was that?" asked Ansem standing up from his chair.

In other parts of the facility screams of pain could be heard and a few shots were fired as well. All of a sudden there was silence. A few moments later the door to the control room slid open.

"Who's there?" asked Kuja.

Out of the dark hallway Sephiroth slowly walked through the doorway.

"…it's Sephiroth?" asked Ansem puzzled.

Sephiroth walked into the control room with his head looking down at the floor. After a few moments Sephiroth looked up at Ansem and Kuja. For a few moments there was complete silence and then finally Sephiroth spoke.

"You're mere shadows of your former selves…there's much darkness in your hearts…but you can't unleash it here…" said Sephiroth as he began walking around the room.

Near the control panels was the device that provided energy for the cannon. This technology was something that the Shinra did not fully understand. The energy provided for the weapon was not of this world. The back of the device was large and oval shaped. A red energy field was suspended in the center of this oval. This device acted as a portal and when the weapon fired, energy was extracted through this portal and into the gun. Sephiroth walked up to it and began looking at it.

"Sephiroth what's the meaning of this?" asked Kuja.

Sephiroth just continued his weird rambling.

"We're so weak here…once we were powerful…now were shadows…this whole world is a shadow. I'll give you the opportunity to reclaim what you've lost in this world…" said Sephiroth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kuja.

"Sleep"

Sephiroth cast a sleep spell and both Kuja and Ansem fell unconscious. Sephiroth walked over and grabbed both of them. The strong Sephiroth easily held both Kuja and Ansem up as he walked over to the portal. Sephiroth stopped for a moment in front of the portal. A smile crept across his face.

"I am a shadow no more"

Sephiroth stepped through the portal with Ansem and Kuja.

(End Chapter 25)

Hello there folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are really heating up now. The troops in the auditorium have been taken out but the battle isn't over yet. Some easter eggs this time around would be Rude using Terry Bogard of Fatal Fury's Power Geyser attack, Setzer using Gambit's Royal Flush attack from Marvel vs Capcom and the guard in the hallway saying "What was that noise?" which is what a guard always says when they hear a sound in Metal Gear Solid.

Seymours been pretty quiet in this story but he definitely has something up his sleeve. Some of the names for Red XIII's new companions are from some other stories I've written. Do you think Braska will be able to get Yojimbo to fight without paying him? I know I never could. Sephiroth has finally reached his destination and has decided to take Ansem and Kuja with him. What awaits them? I hope you'll check out next chapter. Take care.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Garik Ronso! You know too much. The Shinra can no longer afford to keep you alive"

In a large room in the Gilgamesh Auditorium Garik Ronso was meeting with a Shinra captain. Originally Garik had hoped to win power over the other Ronso by allying with the Shinra but now he saw that a deal with Shinra was a deadly bargain. The captain clad in a red uniform and several other Shinra guards surrounded Garik with their weapons ready. The Shinra wanted to eliminate Garik because he knew the location of their weapon.

"Grrrrrr" Garik groaned angrily. He looked around at the Shinra troops but it seemed they had the drop on him.

The Shinra soldiers prepared to shoot Garik.

"NO!"

Kimahri rushed into the room. Kimahri opened his mouth wide and used a technique he had learned from a fiend. A strange grey colored gas sprayed out of his mouth and swept across the Shinra troops. The Stone Breath technique Kimahri used petrified the soldiers changing them into stone statues. The soldiers then burst into rubble on the floor.

Behind Kimahri were Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Jecht, Braska, and a few Ronso men and women. All of them stared at Garik in disgust. Garik stood up straight and watched Kimahri. In Kimahri's eyes there was a look of hurt and disappointment. Honor and loyalty were both virtues that the Ronso people lived for and were basically the cornerstone of their whole culture.

"Garik not need help from hornless Elder" scoffed Garik.

"Garik, why betray Ronso?" said Kimahri in a hurt tone.

Garik walked over to Kimahri and stood very close to him. Garik looked to be almost twice Kimahri's height. He towered over him.

"Garik not need to explain actions to hornless Elder…RAAA" Garik growled and delivered a powerful right punch to Kimahri's left cheek. Kimahri fell to the ground at the powerful blow.

"Kimahri!" yelled Yuna.

She moved forward to go help him but Auron put his arm up to block her.

"This is a Ronso affair. If you help him now you'll shame him forever" said Auron.

Yuna watched Kimahri on the ground.

"HA! Elder need human girl to fight battles! HA! Kimahri no true Elder! Garik true leader of Ronso! Garik strong! Garik mighty! Kimahri hornless! Kimahri small! Kimahri weak!" mocked Garik throwing his arms in the air.

Kimahri slowly began picking himself up from the ground.

" Kimahri hornless…yes…Kimahri small…yes…but Kimahri…not…WEAK!"

Kimahri sprang up from the ground. He delivered a straight right punch into Garik's gut. Garik reared over in pain. Kimahri punched his stomach again with his left hand and then delivered a devastating uppercut with the same hand to Garik's chin. Garik fell back several feet and hit the ground flat on his back. He lay there a few moments then tried to get back up. He fell back to the ground though.

"Ronso deal with Garik" said Kimahri.

"Yes Elder Kimahri" said a Ronso male.

A few of the Ronso went over to help Garik up. They held him up and dragged him out. He wasn't unconscious but he wasn't full aware of his surroundings either. He mumbled incoherently as they carried him out. Yuna rushed over to Kimahri.

"Kimahri are you alright?" asked Yuna.

"Kimahri fine" said Kimahri sadly.

Kimahri had high hopes for Garik. This was a big disappointment for him. The others came over to Kimahri. Auron patted him on the shoulder.

"Kimahri you are a true Elder. Kelk would be proud" said Auron.

Kimahri held his head high and they all left the room

(Next Scene)

In the Shinra Building Rufus clamored about angrily in his office. Heidegger, Scarlet, and Tseng stood there with him.

"Reno, Rude, and Elena" have reported heavy losses at the auditorium.

"They fought off the forces at the auditorium? Weren't there members of SOLDIER there?" yelled Rufus.

"3rd class ranked" said Tseng.

"3rd class? Why weren't 1st and 2nd class sent there?" asked Rufus angrily.

"All 1st and 2nd class SOLDIERS are here defending this position" said Scarlet.

"…Imbeciles!...have we been able to contact Ansem and Kuja?" asked Rufus.

"There is no response from the Mt. Gagazet facility" said Heidegger.

Rufus hit the top of his desk with his hand. He was so furious. His plan seemed to have fallen to pieces. Rufus was about to say something but the monitor above his desk turned on suddenly. Rufus and the other executives looked confused. The monitor was snowy at first then the face of Kefka popped up on the screen.

"Woo hoo hoo" laughed Kefka.

"Kefka!" yelled Rufus.

"Surprised? Dear Rufus it seems your plans have fallen apart. I almost feel sorry for you…but not really" said Kefka.

"What is this?" asked Rufus.

"This is payback Rufus. I have acquired true power and you will be the first to witness it! You have been found guilty Rufus! You must now face my Light of Judgment! Woo Hoo Hoo!" laughed Kefka wildly.

The screen went dark. Before long there was a loud rumbling sound high above the Shinra building.

"What…"

Before Rufus could finish his sentence a huge burst of energy shot down from the sky and struck the Shinra building. The building immediately exploded from the impact of Kefka's Light of Judgment.

Far away on the rooftop of another building Seymour Guado looked through a pair of binoculars at the destroyed Shinra building. He cracked a smile as he watched the destruction.

"Master Seymour, are you not afraid that Kefka will use that power again?" asked one of the Guado that stood behind him.

"Kefka is a fool. By the time he musters up enough power to do that again. We'll have him out of our hair. Our job will be done then" said Seymour.

(Next Scene)

A few hours had passed and Terra and Alkaiser stood on the rooftop of a building. They had been battling soldiers all day and the Shinra forces had now grown thin. Many Shinra soldiers had surrendered because of the lost of their leadership but there was a few stranglers left in the southern parts of the city. From the rooftop they scanned the horizon. Much of the city looked trashed, several buildings were crumbled and smoke billowed into the sky. Alkaiser looked to the south and saw a group of soldiers marching. He watched closely and then he realized who they were.

"Black X!" yelled Alkaiser.

Alkaiser ran and leapt over to the next building. He then rushed in the direction of the Black X soldiers.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Terra. As she was about to fly after him she heard a scream.

"AHHHH help me please! Someone help!"

It was the cry of a little girl. Terra turned to see a little brown haired girl on a fire escape across the street. The building was about to collapse from all the damage it had taken.

"AHHHHH"

Terra quickly flew across the street. She grabbed the little girl and held her close to her. She then flew up in the air. A few seconds later the top of the building caved in. The little girl held on to Terra as tight as she could and cried.

"It's alright now. I'll get you to a safe place" said Terra.

Terra looked around but Alkaiser had already run off and she didn't see where he went. Terra decided it was best to take care of the girl first.

(Next Scene)

"Aww man they kicked everyone's asses already!" yelled Zell as he ran into the Auditorium.

The remaining Shinra soldiers were being tied up and held captive and all of the other people were standing around trying to figure out what to do next.

"Zell!"

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie came running up to Zell and gave him a big hug.

"Are you alright?" asked Zell looking down at her.

"Yeah you?" asked Yuffie.

"They attacked the Garden but we got rid of them" said Zell.

"Zell you're a little late" said Marle as she and Crono walked up.

"Sorry. The SeeDs ran into some trouble but we got here as fast as we could. I see you guys cleaned shop in here" said Zell.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Marle.

(Next Scene)

The SeeDs had arrived a little late but they left the Garden hovering outside and walked into the Auditorium. Squall, Laguna, and Ellone were talking.

"Squall, Ellone are you two alright?" asked Laguna.

"I'm fine" said Ellone as she hugged Laguna.

"We were under attack but we managed to fight them off" said Squall.

"Hey Laguna whose this lovely young lady?" asked Edgar looking at Ellone. He always had his eye out for beautiful young ladies even during tragedies like this one….

"Hi I'm Ellone" smiled Ellone.

Edgar held her hand gently and kissed it softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Ellone" said Edgar smoothly.

A few feet behind Edgar Sabin watched and he simply sighed and covered his face in shame.

"Squall we have some new arrivals out here and three airships just landed in front of the Auditorium" said Irvine as he walked up.

Outside of the Gilgamesh Auditorium three airships were parked in a line on the street. The first one was the Highwind which was of course Cid Highwind's airship. The middle one was Rikku's father's airship and the third ship was possibly the most technologically advanced of them all. The front of it looked almost like a dragon. It was red and large rocket boosters protruded out of the back.

"…now that's a ship" said Setzer as he looked at the last ship.

"It's a Ragnarok type from Esthar" said Laguna.

Several people were gathered outside of the Gilgamesh Auditorium now including SeeD members, Returners, and all of the other people that had fought the Shinra earlier. Cloud, Tifa, and Zack had finally made their way there as well. Out of the Highwind Airship Cid Highwind, Lucca, Barret, Shera, Lulu, and Wakka came. Out of Rikku's father's

Airship came Cid, Rikku, Paine, Shinra, Brother, Buddy and a few other Al bhed. From the Ragnarok Airship several Esthar Soldiers came. The Esthar uniform was very high tech looking, like their Airship. The helmet they wore made them look almost like insects.

"Yunie!" Rikku ran up to Yuna and hugged her tightly.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Yuna.

"We were so worried about you" said Rikku.

"Yuna are you safe? Where are the bad guys?" asked Brother as he walked up.

"Well we've beaten them all. The rest have been rounded up" said Yuna.

"Oh that is too bad! I wasn't afraid at all! I was going to beat them all!" yelled Brother. Brother began flexing his muscles and showing off.

"That's not how I remember it" said Shinra.

(Flashback)

"Nooooooooooooooo" screamed Brother

Buddy and Shinra stared at him while he clung to a chair in the airship.

"How are we going to pry his arms off the chair?" asked Buddy.

"I'll go get the spatula" said Shinra

(End Flashback)

"Yeah that's how I remember it" said Buddy.

"Me too" said Paine as she walked up.

"CRID IB!" (SHUT UP!) yelled Brother.

Wakka, Lulu, and Cid walked up next.

"Yuna you okay?" asked Wakka.

"Yes I'm fine. Wakka I'm so glad you all are alright" said Yuna.

"We came as fast as we could but those soldiers were crawling everywhere" said Cid.

"They are reporting that the Shinra building was destroyed most of the Shinra troops are handing themselves over. The northern part of the city where we are now is safe" said Lulu.

(Next Scene)

The Esthar soldiers from the Ragnarok walked up to Laguna, Kiros, and Ward.

"President Loire we came as fast as we could" said an Esthar soldier.

"The Shinra have fallen apart according to reports" said another soldier.

"What about that weapon they used to destroy Vector?" asked Kiros.

"The destruction of Vector has been confirmed. No other cities have been attacked though. The Esthar capital has already been evacuated and other cities around Gaia have been following suit just in case there is a chance of another strike. The Shinra leadership has been destroyed" said the soldier.

"…but we can't take that chance. Inform everyone to stay clear of the Eshtar capital.

(Next Scene)

"Lucca, are you alright?" asked Marle.

"Yes I'm fine. How about you all?" asked Lucca.

Crono nodded his head yes.

"I can't believe all this is happening. I mean they just attacked out of nowhere" said Lucca.

Zell and Yuffie walked up to them.

"So you're alright Lucca?" asked Zell.

"Well physically I'm not hurt but I'm still a little shaken" said Lucca.

Auron walked up and whispered to Yuffie.

"You do know that you're going to have to give me back all that materia once this is all over, don't you?" whispered Auron.

"Aww" said Yuffie.

Auron walked away.

(Next Scene)

"Freya! It's been a long time" said Zidane.

"Zidane you look well" said Freya.

"Garnet this is Freya. She was a neighbor of mine when I lived in Lindblum a few years ago" said Zidane.

"It's nice to meet you" said Garnet.

"It is an honor to meet you your majesty" said Freya bowing her head.

(Next Scene)

"Wow, you found some people like you? Is that why you ran off?" asked Zack to Red XIII.

"I'm sorry about that" said Red XIII.

"It's ok Red XIII" said Cloud.

"It's great that you've finally found some of your own people" said Tifa.

"Red XIII?" asked Azelia who overhead.

"Oh…that's the nickname they have for me" said Red XIII.

"Oh I see…it's nice….well Nanaki…Red XIII I'll be inside…if you want to talk later" said Azelia softly.

"Alright" said Red XIII.

Azelia walked away. Cloud and Zack watched the whole thing.

"Whoa ho ho ho! Red XIII is so smooth with the ladies!" joked Zack.

"So smooth…" joked Cloud.

"Red XIII you should go talk to her. Seems like she really wants to get to know you" smiled Tifa.

"Oh alright" said Red XIII.

He began to walk away.

Several citizens were now venturing back into the city since the Shinra were out of the northern parts. They looked around at the devastation and rubble the soldiers left. Out of the crowd Aeris walked up and beside her was Marlene. Barret ran up to Marlene and lifted her up in his arms.

"There's Aeris" said Cloud.

Aeris walked up to them.

"Aeris are you alright?" asked Zack.

"Yes, the police are letting a lot of people out of the shelters. The northern part of the city is pretty much safe now" said Aeris.

(Next Scene)

"Seifer! It's you! You're alright ya know!" yelled Raijin as he and Fujin walked up.

Seifer refused to stay on board the Garden. His left arm was in a sling from his injuries.

"Raijin…Fujin" said Seifer.

"Seifer, you're hurt!" said Raijin looking at his arm

"INJURED" said Fujin.

"I'll be all right" said Seifer.

"Seifer where you been all this time?" asked Raijin.

"…it's a long and embarrassing story…I'll have to tell it to you sometime…but right now we have to figure out a way to get the Shinra out of the southern parts of the city" said Seifer.

"Seifer…you look kinda banged up ya know? You sure you should be doing all this?" asked Raijin.

"This? It's just a scratch man. I can't worry about that right now. You know it's going to be up to us if anything else goes down. These SeeD wimps can't hack it without our help! We're a posse right?" asked Seifer.

"Yeah! We're a posse ya know!" yelled Raijin.

"AFFIRMATIVE"

(Next Scene)

"Hey Yuna do you want to try out my new invention?" asked Shinra. Shinra had a small metallic wristband in his hand.

"What is it Shinra?" asked Yuna.

"I call it a garment grid. It uses special spheres I've manipulated into what I call dresspheres. They can be used to give the user special abilities. Could I test it out on you first? It's perfectly safe" said Shinra.

"Well...I suppose…" said Yuna.

Yuna took the wristband and attached it to her right hand.

"What do I do now?" asked Yuna.

"Activate it" said Shinra pointing to the garment grid.

Yuna activated it and suddenly in a flash of light her whole outfit had changed. Yuna's robes had now changed into a low cut white shirt, some very high cut shorts, and a long blue and white sash that hung down on her left leg. In holsters on her hips were automatic pistols.

"Wow I feel like I know everything about guns now?" said Yuna amazed.

"Yes that's the gunner dressphere. That's the amazing thing about dresspheres. They give the user all the knowledge and experience of an expert. You've shown me all I need to know. You can deactivate it now" said Shinra.

Yuna tried to deactivate the garment grid to return to her original form but it wasn't working.

"Shinra somethings wrong….I can't change back" said Yuna.

"Uh oh…I guess I didn't work all the kinks out…" said Shinra holding his head.

"I'm stuck like this?" asked Yuna.

"Well not forever…just maybe a few hours…or a few days…"

"A few days?" yelled Yuna.

"It will be a few days at most. I just need time to figure out what went wrong. You're not going to able to summon any Aeons in that form" said Shinra.

"I can't even remember how" said Yuna.

Tidus walked up to Yuna.

"Wow….looking nice"

(Next Scene)

Locke, Setzer, Gau, Cyan, and Celes stood around the steps of the Gilgamesh Auditorium. They had now changed out of the Shinra clothes they had on and were now in their regular clothes.

"So they say Shinra is down and out but what about the Empire? Weren't they in on this too?" asked Locke.

"They got double crossed by the Shinra. Although I'm sure the Empire would have double crossed them first if they had the chance" said Setzer.

"I still don't think this is finished. I mean where's Kefka and the Emperor? I wouldn't count either of them out yet" said Celes.

"Kefka is a very crafty dastardly scoundrel indeed" said Cyan

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with the Shinra building blowing up…"

(Next Scene)

"Vincent I've been worried about you for so long" said Quistis.

"There's no need to worry anymore" said Vincent.

"It looks like you're going to have a lot to tell me about what all you've been doing" said Quistis as she looked at Shadow in the distance. He leaned against one of the support pillars outside the auditorium by himself.

"Yes I do"

Cloud noticed Quistis talking to Vincent. As he looked at Vincent he recognized him from one of the strange dreams he had been having. He knew for sure that he had never met this man…or had he? Squall and Rinoa talked near Cloud.

"Hey who is that guy Quistis is talking to?" asked Cloud.

"What's his name Rinoa?" asked Squall.

"Quistis said his name was Vincent" said Rinoa.

Cloud watched the two of them talk.

"Vincent…"

For the next half hour everyone continued to talk with each other. All of a sudden a strange thing happened. Around the area several small balls of light began to appear one by one. The continued to appear until there were hundreds of them all over the place. Everyone looked confused as the balls of light continued to appear.

"I have a bad feeling about this" mumbled Auron as he grasped the hilt of his sword.

(Next Scene)

All over the city these strange balls of light began to appear. In one area in particular there were several dark lights. Kairi, Riku and Sora along with a crowd of others that had left the police shelters watched in the street as these dark balls of light began to appear. Kairi held on to Sora. He held her and tried to comfort her although he felt fearful as well.

"This is the craziest day ever" said Riku.

"Sora…." said Kairi.

"It's ok Kairi I'm here" said Sora.

(Next Scene)

Alkaiser chased the Black X soldiers into the southern parts of Square City where there were still a number of Shinra troops. Marching down the center of the street were several Black X fighters wearing the full body uniform with a large black X stitched into the front. Leading the fighters were three figures. Alkaiser recognized one of them as he watched them from a rooftop.

"Shuzer…"

Two Shinra tanks blocked their path. The huge beast creature known as Berva ran with great speed toward one of the tanks. Rearing back his right hand Berva delivered a mighty blow to the front of the tank that dented its whole front side.

"I love crushing these Shinra stragglers!" laughed Berva.

He grabbed the left side of the tank with both hands and flipped it over. Berva began laughing with delight at what he'd done. Shuzer took care of the second tank. With his magnetic powers he lifted the metal tank off the ground and slammed it into the side of a building.

"Heh heh looks like someone's been practicing….you're still pretty weak though…" mocked Berva.

"Berva I swear…." said Shuzer angrily.

"Will you two stop the bickering? The master wants us to eradicate what's left of the Shinra" said Cindy as she walked along.

"Do we even have too? There are hardly any left since their building went boom" said Berva.

He was large enough to dwarf the average Ronso his large mouth opened wide as he laughed revealing the sharpest cruelest fangs.

"…three Black X Emperors…weren't there four Emperors? Oh well it's time to end this once and for all!" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser ran and leapt off the roof. He landed between the Emperors and the Black X fighters.

"This is the end! You've hurt enough innocent people and now you must pay for your crimes!" yelled Alkaiser.

The three Black X Emperors turned around and looked at Alkaiser.

"Al creep…" said Shuzer.

"Is this the golden boy that gave you trouble Shuzer?" asked Berva.

"Hmm he's finally shown up" said Cindy with a smile on her face.

"Give up now!" yelled Alkaiser.

The Black X fighters looked as if they were waiting on a command for them to attack Alkaiser. There were a few moments of silence. Alkaiser's cape blew in the wind to his left and some glare from the sun shown off his golden armor. He stood there defiantly as golden energy swirled around his body. He was prepared to fight every last one of them if he had to.

"So foolish….very well…Black X fighters stand down…I think he wants to take us on" said Cindy Campbell.

The Black X fighters began backing up and clearing the way. Berva and Shuzer walked up and stood near Cindy.

"This is it for you all. I won't show any of you mercy…" said Alkaiser as he clenched his fists.

"Heh, I could crush this pup myself and he wants to fight us all?" laughed Berva cracking the knuckles on his massive hands.

"I've been waiting for this…." grinned Shuzer as clanked his claws together.

"It's time to cast this flesh aside…and show my true form" smiled Cindy.

Although Cindy Campbell looked like a human she was in fact not. The human form was simply an illusion to hide what she really was, an evil mystic. Cindy's skin began to rip and tear apart as if something larger was growing from her body. The flesh and clothes burst off and the true form of Cindy emerged. Her true form was that of a half spider half woman. The top portion of the creature's body was of a woman with purple skin and long fiery red hair and eyes. The human torso still had the arms and hands of a woman whereas the rest of the body was that of a giant spider. Now Cindy revealed her true form as Arachne.

"Alkaiser you've made a grave error" said Arachne. Venomous pus oozed from her mouth as she licked her lips.

"Enough talk! I want a piece of the golden boy!" yelled Berva.

Berva ran and leapt into the air. He came crashing to the ground attempting to land on top of Alkaiser. Alkaiser rolled to his left and dodged just in time. Berva crashed into the ground and created a pot hole under his huge bulk.

"Show me what you got kid!" mocked Berva.

"Gladly" said Alkaiser confidently.

Alkaiser dashed forward and gave a quick right punch to Berva's midsection. Berva stood perfectly still until the moment the punch would connect and then shifted slightly to his left and avoided it. Alkaiser punched again with his left hand and Berva shifted slightly to his right and avoided it.

"What are you swatting at flies? Come on hit me kid I'm standing right here!" Berva mocked and laughed with his deep voice.

Alkaiser was starting to get furious. He began punching at Berva as quickly as he could but he managed to dodge each one.

"How can he be that big and be so quick?" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser stopped attacking and leapt back.

"Don't tell me you're out of steam already?" laughed Berva.

"I'm just getting warmed up! Try dodging this! Shining Kick!"

Alkaiser used possibly his quickest attack. His right leg radiated with gold energy as he performed a flying kick toward Berva with great speed.

"Sad…"

As Alkaiser got close to him with the kick Berva effortlessly dodged the attack and grabbed Alkaiser's leg.

"Sorry kid but time's up! You had your chance!" yelled Berva.

Berva held on to Alkaiser's right leg with his right hand and began twirling him around like a windmill. Faster and faster Berva twirled him and then he tossed him straight into the air. Alkaiser went flying very high into the air.

"Alley…." said Berva.

As Alkaiser flew into the air a spider web attached to his foot.

"…oop" grinned Arachne finishing Berva's comment. With her web around Alkaiser's foot she pulled him down from the sky very hard and fast.

Alkaiser plummeted to the hard asphalt and left a dent into the ground as he crashed flat on his back. Next an old abandoned car fell upside down from the sky and crashed on top of him. Shuzer had magnetically lifted the car.

"Hmm that was a nice team play" said Shuzer.

With a huge burst of golden energy the car was flung into the air. Alkaiser emerged glowing brightly.

"Alkarl was right…they are incredibly strong. I'm going to have to be very careful" thought Alkaiser.

"He's ready for another round" said Arachne.

"Time to die Al Creep!" yelled Shuzer.

Shuzer's right claws bent back and the barrel of his rail cannon protruded out. A ball of red energy gathered at the tip then Shuzer began firing rapid shots at him. Alkaiser leapt to the left to avoid the first shot. The second shot he ducked and the third shot he did a back hand spring as the shot barely passed over his head. Berva came from behind and brought both of his hands down together to smash Alkaiser. Alkaiser rolled to his right and avoided the blow as Berva's strike cracked the ground. Berva followed up with a straight right punch to Alkaiser.

"I have to play this smart" thought Alkaiser as he tried not to let his emotions get the better of him.

Alkaiser moved quickly to his left to avoid the incoming punch. Berva then followed up with a right front kick.

"Now's my chance" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser held his hands straight out in front and gathered the golden energy. The bottom of Berva's foot hit the energy.

"Phoenix Turn"

The energy knocked Berva back and he began twirling and spiraling through the air before he crashed to the ground on his stomach. Shuzer managed to get close to Alkaiser during this and slashed horizontally with his right claw. Alkaiser was knocked back a bit. Alkaiser prepared to attack Shuzer when…

"Rava Shot"

Arachne used a form of magic that hadn't been used since ancient times on Gaia. A stream of dark energy shot from the hands and struck Alkaiser in the chest knocking him back and across the ground. Alkaiser skidded a few feet and recovered but as soon as he got up Shuzer ran at him to slash him once again.

"Ray Sword"

The sword of blue energy appeared in Alkaiser's right hand. He raised the sword horizontally and blocked the downward slash of Shuzer's left claw. The two struggled in a stalemate.

"Shuzer, I've always wondered…how do you manage to pick your nose with those claws?" mocked Alkaiser.

"Die!" yelled Shuzer.

Shuzer then slashed with his right claw and Alkaiser blocked it with his ray sword. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arachne shooting another Rava Shot at him. Alkaiser pushed away from Shuzer and the stream of dark energy passed between him and Shuzer.

"Kaiser Wing"

Alkaiser hurled his sword at Arachne. The Ray Sword took on the image of a bird made of blue energy as it flew toward Arachne.

"Interesting…" said Arachne.

A forcefield of dark energy surrounded her body and the Kaiser Wing attack bounced off of it. The Ray Sword went spinning back and landed in Alkaiser's right hand. As soon as Alkaiser retrieved his sword Berva came from behind and punched Alkaiser with the force of a mack truck. Berva punched downward and smashed Alkaiser into the ground. Alkaiser's body actually left an imprint into the asphalt.

"I'm through playing around with you kid!" said Berva with an angry tone.

Berva was normally a joker but it seemed that Alkaiser actually being able to knock him down angered him. Berva grabbed the back of Alkaiser's neck into his incredibly large right hand. Berva lifted Alkaiser up and began slamming him down repeatedly face first into the asphalt. Berva then held on to Alkaiser's neck and tossed him to the ground. Alkaiser bounced almost like a football as he skidded across the ground.

"I'm damaged….I've never felt this before…"thought Alkaiser.

Red had never felt severe pain when in Alkaiser form before. He tried to lift himself up from the ground.

"Lightning Web"

Arachne shot another web out at Alkaiser. This one was a web charged with energy. It wrapped around Alkaiser's torso as he got to his feet. Arachne sent surges of harmful energy that shocked Alkaiser.

"ARRRRGGHHH" yelled Alkaiser in pain.

As Arachne let go of Alkaiser with her lightning web Shuzer detached his metal claws from his arms and they shot forward like rockets. The left claw slashed Alkaiser across his chest and the right one slashed him in the back. Alkaiser fell to his knees. He felt his power fading.

"Heh…looks like the golden boy is out of steam" chuckled Berva as he walked over to the fallen Alkaiser.

"This is going to be good" said Shuzer as his claws flew back to him and reattached to his arms.

"Gentlemen may I have the honor?" asked Arachne.

"I kind of wanted to rip him apart piece by piece but I guess you'll make it a lot neater won't you Arachne?" asked Berva.

"Indeed" smiled Arachne a green ooze dripped from her mouth and landed on the ground. Steam rose from it as it burned into the ground.

The three Black X Emperors began to walk closer to Alkaiser.

"This can't be it…they killed my family…everyone that meant anything to me…" thought Alkaiser as he lied sprawled on the ground.

The three Emperors got closer.

"My mom, my dad, and sister…"

The three Emperors were now very close to him. Alkaiser remembered Alkarl's words.

"Alkaiser the hero's power is connected to their will. The stronger your will the more power you can summon. Open your mind and you can learn new techniques…"

His words echoed in Alkaiser's mind. Arachne began forming a large ball of dark energy.

"I refuse to let it end like this!" thought Alkaiser.

"There's going to be nothing left but ashes" laughed Shuzer.

"Hey guys, here is a little something I've been saving just for you!" yelled Alkaiser.

Alkaiser's body began to glow with golden energy and immense power began welling up in his body.

"What?" asked Berva.

"Al-Phoenix"

Alkaiser lunged at Arachne with his right fist filled with golden energy. He punched at the large ball of dark energy that she was forming. The gold and the dark energy collided with each other in a stalemate.

"Shuzer you were right about one thing…there are going to be a lot of ashes…but they won't be mine…Re-Al- Phoenix!"

Alkaiser created a new technique on the spot. Alkaiser's body was engulfed with fiery golden energy. Soon that energy took on the shape of a flaming bird, a Phoenix. The Phoenix spread its wings out and the flaming energy that composed them began to take up the entire city block. Shuzer, Berva, Arachne, and the rest of the Black X troops were engulfed by the Phoenix. The faint cries of all of them could be heard as they were incinerated. The blast of energy from the Phoenix blew out windows in the nearby buildings. Soon the flaming Phoenix began to dissipate. Alkaiser reappeared and was now alone in the street. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"It's over…finally" said Alkaiser as he sat there.

"Hero…it is far from over" said a sinister voice.

Alkaiser looked up. A small white orb floated in the air in front of him. It was the same orb that Arachne had been holding and the voice was of the Black X master, known only as Boss X. The world around Alkaiser began to distort and change form. Everything became darker and soon Alkaiser was in a place that seemed familiar.

"This is like Alscape" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser had been somehow transported to a place that resembled the Alscape where he had trained. It was a dark pocket dimension that was similar to the Alscape known as the Magisphere. The leader of Black X gathered power from this dimension so he couldn't travel in the real world. The throne room in Cindy Campbell's building emitted the same energies so Boss X could gather power there as well. Alkaiser stood up and looked around the dark area. All was silent at first then he heard the voice from the darkness.

"You've meddled in my affairs long enough"

"Where is he?" thought Alkaiser.

"Now I shall destroy you myself"

Out of the darkness a very large figure appeared and towered over Alkaiser.

"Holy…"

Boss X seemed as tall as a small building. His skin was pale and smooth. His right hand had what looked like a large cannon attached to it. Boss X had a long reptile like tail that he waved back and forth. The large claw on his left hand clenched tightly and when Alkaiser looked straight up at his face there was one large eye staring at him. The eye blinked a few times before it began to turn a dark red color.

"This can't be good"

Boss X held out the cannon on his right arm and shot a huge burst of blue energy at Alkaiser. The shot came so quickly that Alkaiser barely dodged it as he leapt to the right. Boss X shot another round at Alkaiser. Alkaiser leapt back to the left and barely avoided it again. He then ran at Boss X with his Ray Sword in his hand. Alkaiser leapt high into the air. He closed in on Boss X ready to stab his eye. Boss X quickly swatted him to his left with his left claw and Alkaiser went flying away like a gnat. Alkaiser hit the ground and before he could recover he was hit by a sweep of Boss X's tail. Alkaiser went flying again and skidded across the ground.

"Damn…I'm too weak from the last fight…I don't know if I have anything left…" thought Alkaiser.

Alkaiser got up and used his Al-Blaster attack. The stream of green energy shot across to Boss X and hit him in the torso. The attack did absolutely nothing.

(Next Scene)

Alkarl stood where Alkaiser had fought with Berva, Shuzer and Arachne. The place was badly damaged from Alkaiser's attack but Alkarl also sensed something in the area.

"He's here. It's a pocket dimension like the Alscape. Together we just might be able to break through" said Alkarl to someone approaching behind him.

(Next Scene)

Boss X's eye turned purple and began flashing. He held out his cannon and began charging up a massive amount of energy. Alkaiser had been beaten very badly. He felt that he needed a little time to recover his energy.

"I guess this really is it…" thought Alkaiser as he stood their hunched over and tired.

Boss X prepared to fire his cannon.

"Mom, Dad, Sis…I'm sorry. Bye Hawk…bye…Terra" thought Alkaiser.

Boss X then let loose massive stream of purple energy. Alkaiser stood there as it sped toward him. He had given all he had. The gold energy around Alkaiser began to fade. The stream of energy closed in on Alkaiser and just as it was about to hit…

"Never thought you'd give up so easily"

Alkarl grabbed Alkaiser and leapt back with him as the energy crashed into the ground.

"What is this?" yelled Boss X.

"Alkarl?" said Alkaiser as he looked up at him.

"I told you not to fight them all yourself. You always were hardheaded. Don't worry though. The calvary has arrived" said Alkarl.

Behind Alkarl the five heroes walked up. These were the same five heroes that Alkarl had fallen out with before.

"They've come to their senses" said Alkarl.

"He's hurt let me heal him" said Alkuni a female hero in red armor.

She placed her hand on Alkaiser's chest and performed a technique to revitalize him.

"Boss X your time has come" said Alkaz a male hero in green armor as he folded his arms.

"You've destroyed the lives of many people with your evil organization" said Alkaia a female hero in blue armor as she pointed at Boss X

"Now is the time for you to pay for your crimes" said Alkael a male hero in silver armor as he clenched his fists.

"Now is the time for justice" said Alkuni a female hero in red armor as she put her hands on her hips.

"…and we will ensure that justice is served" said Alkeo a male hero in white as he put his right hand out in front of him.

"Very well then…you shall all perish…" said Boss X.

Boss X rushed the group of heroes. He lifted his left claw up and smashed it into the ground. The heroes scattered in various directions.

"Last Shot"

Alkaz the green hero charged his right fist with green energy and leapt at Boss X. He struck him right in his midsection and there was a huge flash of energy on impact. Boss X doubled over as if the attack actually did damage but he quickly recovered and knocked Alkaz to the ground with his left claw. As Alkaz lied sprawled on the ground Boss X lifted his left foot to crush him.

"This one is a scorcher! Mega Windblast!"

Alkuni the red hero shot a massive stream of red energy at Boss X that struck his shoulder and knocked him back a bit. This gave Alkaz the opportunity to get away. Steam rose from Boss X's shoulder as if the attack had burned him.

"I'll destroy you all for you insolence!" yelled Boss X

He was furious now and his eye flashed between red and white. He swung his tail swiftly at Alkuni and knocked her back several feet. In his fury he began firing rapid shots of red energy at the heroes. The others did their best to dodge but Alkael the silver hero rushed toward Boss X with his Ray Sword in his hand.

"You can't get enough of me! Turbid Current"

Alkael split into seven separate heroes each of them wielding a Ray Sword. They all ran toward Boss X. They all then leapt high in the air and landed on various parts of Boss X's body. Two attached to his left leg, two to his right, one on his mid section, and one on each shoulder. Alkael and his seven parts began stabbing Boss X. Boss X began grabbing at the Alkael's and shaking to try and knock them off.

Alkarl and Alkaia the hero in blue then rushed at Boss X. All the Alkael's leapt off Boss X. Alkarl leapt in the air and hovered a bit. He formed a large ball of black energy in his hands and hurled it at Boss X.

"Dark Sphere"

The Dark Sphere sped at Boss X. Boss X fired a shot of red energy at the Dark Sphere and it dissipated.

"Energy Chain"

While distracted with the Dark Sphere Alkaia hurled a chain of blue energy from her hands. The chain wrapped around Boss X's left leg. She pulled on it with all her might and he stumbled a bit.

"Justice strikes like lightning from above! Tower!"

Alkeo the hero in white raised his hands in the air. When he brought them down several large bolts of lightning began to strike Boss X.

-AAAAAAAGGGGHHH-

Boss X actually screamed in pain as each bolt struck him.

"Now to end it and wipe Black X from existence!" said Alkaiser.

Boss X stood there stunned by the damage he took. Alkaiser began to glow with golden energy.

"Re…Al…Phoenix"

Alkaiser ran forward and was suddenly engulfed by the Phoenix. The Phoenix screeched as it spread out its flaming wings. The fiery bird crashed into Boss X and engulfed him in flames. Piece by piece Boss X's body began to slowly chip away. Soon he faded away entirely. Alkaiser reappeared in the spot that Boss X had stood. He bent down on his hands and knees and he wept.

"Finally…it's all over…I've avenged their deaths…"

The world around them began to distort and change and soon they were back on the street of Square City. Alkaiser was still bent down on the ground. Alkarl put his hand on his shoulder.

"Your father would have been very proud….I know it…"

(Next Scene)

Terra had dropped the girl of safely with the police and flew down into an alleyway.

"Staying in this form has tired me out a bit" thought Terra.

Terra changed from her Esper form to her normal form. She began walking out of the alley. She was near the Gilgamesh Auditorium and noticed all the people out there and the strange white lights that surrounded them.

"What is this?" thought Terra.

Outside of the Gilgamesh Auditorium the small white balls of light began to move and merge together.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Cid Highwind.

Everyone outside of the auditorium stood there with puzzled looks on their faces as the balls of light merged with one another. They merged and formed one large spherical shaped light. The light began to stretch vertically until it was oval shaped. The oval shaped light began to expand horizontally and vertically. It continued to grow wider and taller. Everyone stood there silently. Soon something could be seen inside the light. It had a humanoid shape. As it floated out of the light one could see that it had very long fiery red hair and a tail.

"That tail…it's like mine" said Zidane as he saw it.

It was Kuja in Trance form that floated out of the light. He looked at the crowd of people staring at him.

"Sephiroth….it feels good….to reclaim what I've lost…" said Trance Kuja.

Trance Kuja lifted his right hand into the air.

"Oh shit meteors!" yelled someone in the crowd.

Several meteors flew out of the sky and began crashing to the street below. Everyone scattered and screamed as the meteors showered down on them. Trance Kuja flew into the air and flew off.

"Who is he…he's like me?" thought Zidane as he watched him fly off.

Out of the large white portal various fiends began rushing out. Some of them were big some were small and some were flying. They surged out of the portal and began attacking immediately.

(Next Scene)

"Shera take Marlene with you into the auditorium!" yelled Barret.

"Daddy I'm scared!" cried Marlene.

"I know baby daddy won't let them hurt you"

A fiend known as a lesser drake rushed at them. Puffs of smoke blew from the nostrils of the large lizard fiend as it bound on all fours toward them. Barret let loose a spray of bullets and shot the drake down before it got close. Shera then grabbed Marlene's hand and they ran toward the auditorium. The people that couldn't fight made their way as fast as they could to the auditorium while the ones that could fight did their best to protect them. Cid Highwind was near Barret and the two prepared to fight the fiends.

"Well…there ain't no getting offa this train we're on…" said Barret holding up his gun arm.

"…Barret what the hell's that mean? C'mon it's ass kickin' time!" yelled Cid

Three lesser drakes rushed at them. Cid leapt in the air. Barret began firing rapidly and managed to kill two of them. Cid came down from the air and stabbed his spear into the back of one of the drakes and killed it. Cid leapt off its back and landed on the ground.

"Well so much for these little babies" said Cid.

-RAAAAARRRR-

A large Red Dragon stood on its hind legs and roared at Cid.

"I guess that's the mommy"

The dragon opened its mouth wide and shot a large fireball at Cid. Cid leapt back just in time. The Red Dragon opened its mouth again and prepared to fire another large fireball. Suddenly an energy beam struck the Red Dragon in the side of the head. Cid looked to his side and a few feet away Lucca held a large gun on her shoulder.

"Lucca what are you doing? Get into the auditorium where it's safe!" yelled Cid.

"It's ok Mr. Highwind this is the invention I was trying to tell you about. I can help out!" said Lucca excitedly.

Lucca aimed the bazooka like gun at the dragon once more and fired a powerful beam at its head. The Dragons head reared back at the blast. This made the dragon furious and it opened its mouth and shot a large fireball at Lucca. The fireball went flying toward her.

"Lucca move!" yelled Cid.

"Oh please this is cake" smiled Lucca.

Lucca fired off two large blasts of energy. The first one hit the fireball and caused it to dissipate. The second one traveled into the dragon's mouth. The dragon's eyes rolled back and steam blew out of its mouth as it toppled over and crashed to the ground.

"Hmm not bad" said Cid.

A strange creature known as a Rhyos charged toward them. The Rhyos was a fiend in the chimera family. It had three heads. The main center head was a bulls head, the head on the right shoulder was a bird and the head on the left shoulder looked like a cat. Its two feet were hoofed and its tail had the head of a snake. Barret and Lucca began firing rapidly at the Rhyos as it charged forth with its bulky arms flailing.

"He ain't slowing down get out of the way!" yelled Barret.

The attacks didn't seem to faze the Rhyos at all. It charged at Cid, Lucca, and Barret and lifted its massive left arm up. Lucca ran to the left, Barret to the right and Cid leapt into the air. The Rhyos brought its hand down and crashed it into the ground. Cid landed on the fiends back. The Rhyos struggled violently. Cid tried to stab his spear into its head but he was eventually knocked off. He hit the ground with a thud and before he could get up the Rhyos was already prepared to smash Cid with his foot.

Zell came in with a flying kick out of nowhere that struck the Rhyos across the face and stunned it long enough for Cid to get up. The Rhyos roared with all three heads and charged at Zell. Yuffie ran up and hurled her shuriken at the Rhyos. The fiend easily deflected shuriken with its arm and continued charging at Zell. The Rhyos punched downward at Zell. Its attack missed when Zell quickly evade to his left.

"Bring it!" yelled Zell as he ran up and delivered a powerful punch straight to the Rhyos stomach.

Although Zell's punches were very powerful the Rhyos seemed unfazed. It reared its hand back to strike Zell and suddenly Sabin rushed into the fight.

"Not bad kid but you're going to need speed and power for this guy" said Sabin as he rushed the fiend.

Sabin began punching the beast in the stomach at an incredible speed. His fist moved with amazing speed and his punches could barely be seen as he pummeled the fiend. Sabin finished his combo with a right uppercut to the Rhyos middle head which knocked it to the ground.

"Whoa man that's incredible! You have to teach me how to do that move!" said Zell.

"Sure I can…AHHHH"

Sabin was interrupted as a large bird fiend known as a Zu swooped down and snatched him up in its claws. The large black feathered bird fiend flew up high above the buildings with Sabin in its claws.

"That kid was admiring me and you made me look dumb!" yelled Sabin as he struggled to get free.

Sabin managed to get a hold of one of the Zu's toes. He grabbed it and bent it back which broke the toe. The Zu screeched in pain and as a response opened its claws. Sabin was released but he managed to quickly grab a hold of another of its toes.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy!"

As the Zu flew around in circles Sabin managed to climb it. After a few moments Sabin was on its back and then onto its head. The Zu shook a bit to knock Sabin off but he held on. Sabin reared his right hand back and punched the Zu in its head. The Zu was knocked out and came crashing to the ground. Sabin held on as tight as he could as the Zu plummeted. The bird fiend crashed on top of several drake fiends crushing them and killing them.

"I'm so glad you decided to drop in" laughed Edgar who had been fighting the fiends that were just crushed.

Sabin jumped off the dead Zu and landed next to his brother.

"Shall we?" asked Edgar.

"Sure" said Sabin.

Edgar pressed a button on his handheld device and it suddenly changed into a chainsaw. Several snake fiends known as Anacondeurs slithered up to them. Edgar swung his chainsaw at the fiend that approached him and severed its head. Another Anacondeur approached to Edgars left. Edgar swung the chainsaw at its head but the fiend quickly snapped back and evaded. The Anacondeur lashed its tail at Edgar and he simply swung his chainsaw at it and lopped it off. The snake fiend screeched in pain. Edgar ran forward and cut off its head with the chainsaw. Behind Edgar another Anacondeur prepared to strike. It snapped forward at Edgar but Sabin stepped in just in time and grabbed the fiend by the mouth.

"Stand back Edgar" said Sabin as he held on to the fiend's mouth.

Edgar got out of the way and Sabin began spinning around. As Sabin held on to its mouth it's tail lashed out and struck down several fiends nearby. Sabin let go of the Anacondeur and it flew several feet away. Edgar's device changed into a drill and he drilled a whole into the chest of another Anacondeur.

Another Anacondeur near Edgar was taken down when Zidane stabbed it from behind. A large wolf fiend known as a bandersnatch leapt at Zidane with its claws extended. Zidane moved but the bandersnatch managed to scratch his arm. A bit of blood from poured from Zidane's right arm. A flash of blue light flashed around his body as a cure spell had been cast on him. The pain quickly subsided and the wound partially healed. He looked to see that Garnet had healed him.

The bandersnatch came back and leapt at Zidane again. Zidane stabbed the fiend in the chest as soon as it leapt on him. It managed to knock him down but Zidane killed it.

"Thanks for the assist babe" winked Zidane as he got up.

"No problem" smiled Garnet.

"Whoa!" yelled Zidane.

Zidane grabbed Garnet and pulled her out of the way as a humongous club struck the spot where they were standing.

"I guess we should stop flirting and pay attention eh?" said Zidane as he held her.

"Maybe so" smiled Garnet.

Towering over them was a fiend known as an iron giant. It was a giant clad in metal armor and wielded a metal club.

"I'll handle this…" just as Zidane prepared to fight the beast Garnet interrupted.

"Cyclops!"

Garnet summoned a large one eyed horned creature that flew down from the sky. The Cyclops eye glowed and suddenly a shower of ice came from the sky. The large chunks of ice crashed into the Iron giant and knocked it over. Zidane stared at Garnet.

"Heh, sorry I'll let you get the next one" giggled Garnet.

"Zidane help!" yelled Vivi.

Zidane and Garnet looked to see Vivi was wrapped up in one of the tentacles of a large plant fiend known as an Ochu. The fiend lifted Vivi up into the air with its tentacle.

"I'm coming Vivi!"

Zidane ran toward the Ochu and leapt onto a petal at the base of its body and used it almost like a spring board. It launched him in the air. Zidane flew toward the tentacle holding Vivi and slashed it. Strange green ooze squirted out of the severed tentacle and the Ochu flailed about. Vivi fell and hit the ground hard and Zidane landed beside him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok" said Vivi.

Vivi got up and shot a huge burst of fire at the Ochu. The plant fiend flailed about as the fire spread across its body.

Another group of bandersnatch came and bounded up to them. As one of the wolf fiends lunged at him Zidane managed to grab its head and leap over his head and back like leap frog in reverse. The fiend turned around quickly and ran back at Zidane. Zidane side stepped to the left and stabbed the bandersnatch in the neck. Three more bandersnatch ran at Garnet and Zidane. Vivi cast a fire spell that set one of them ablaze. The remaining ones leapt at Garnet Zidane.

"YAAAAAH" yelled Steiner.

Steiner charged straight into the fiends and knocked them back with the weight of his heavy armor. Steiner drew his sword as the two creatures got back up. One of them lunged at Steiner from the left. Steiner swung his sword horizontally to his left and slashed the fiend. He quickly swung back to his right as the other bandersnatch leapt at him.

"For Alexandria! YAAAAHH!"

Steiner was very spirited as he ran forward and slashed another bandersnatch. Near Steiner Beatrix fought a strange undead creature known as a Forbidden. It was a tall skeleton warrior that wielded two swords. Beatrix lifted her sword horizontally to block the downward slash of the fiends left sword. The Forbidden quickly slashed downward with its right sword and Beatrix blocked that as well. The fiend moved quickly and expertly as it slashed at her. She ducked under the horizontal slash of its left sword and jumped back at the vertical slash of its right sword.

"There's an easy way to beat you"

Beatrix reached in her pocket and pulled out a phoenix down. She threw it at the Forbidden and it instantly fell to the ground in a pile of bones. A large fat Aeon that looked like a lady bug fell from the sky and landed on top of some small reptilian fiends known as skinks that were near Beatrix.

It was Cindy one of three Aeons known as the Magus Sisters that Braska had summoned. He would have summoned Yojimbo but he didn't have any gil left.

"Do what you will" commanded Braska.

The three Magus Sisters came together. All of them were large insects with human faces. Cindy was a ladybug, Mindy was a wasp, and Sandy was a grasshopper. Mindy the wasp pointed her stinger at some cat like fiends known as Coeurls. Mindy then began firing hundreds of stingers at the Coeurls. Sandy the grasshopper ran at another group of Coeurls. She slashed horizontally with a blade of red energy which damaged them all. Cindy the ladybug shot up into the air again and crushed fiends under her massive size.

"Yuna summon an Aeon" said Braska

"Father I can't summon! I'm stuck in Shinra's invention!" yelled Yuna.

"Run to the auditorium I'll cover you" said Braska.

"No…wait…I can still fight"

Yuna pulled out two pistols from her holsters. Shinra's invention filled her mind with the knowledge of guns.

"Then let's do it Yunie" yelled Rikku as she ran up.

"Yes" said Paine.

"Y!" yelled Yuna

"R!" yelled Rikku

"P!" yelled Paine

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine stood close to each other and posed.

"…Ladies now is not the time for that…" said Braska.

The three of them cut it out and got down to business. Rikku was armed with two daggers and Paine with a curved sword. A large wingless dragon known as a Flame Dragon opened its mouth wide roared.

"Any good battle cries Paine?" asked Rikku.

"How about…kick…its…ass" said Paine.

"Here it comes!" yelled Yuna. The Flame Dragon bounded at them and lifted its right claw up and smashed it into the ground. Yuna and Rikku dodged to the left and Paine dodged to the right. Paine ran and slashed the fiend on the side of its neck. The thick scaly skin of the dragon seemed unfazed though. The fiend turned its large head toward Paine to bite at her.

"Blizzaga"

An ice spell hit the Flame Dragon's head hard and froze the right side of its face. Paine looked to see Nida standing there.

"Looks like you can handle yourself…but a little help can't hurt" said Nida.

Before Paine could respond the Flame Dragon reared his head back and shot a large stream of fire at Paine. Paine rolled and dodged to her left near Nida. Yuna shot the Flame Dragon in the back and it roared in pain.

"Hey ugly come over here!" yelled Rikku taunting it.

The Flame Dragon moved over to Rikku and Yuna. In the distance Tidus saw Yuna and Rikku fighting the dragon. He ran to get over there but several Lesser Drakes blocked his path to them. Tidus remembered the words Auron repeated to him over and over in his training.

_Cut the ones that matter_

Tidus ran through the crowd of drakes. He quickly slashed the first one in the neck and killed it. He ran past another one as it slashed at him and quickly slashed the next one in the neck. Three of drakes stood in Tidus' way. Tidus ran and leapt high into the air. With a forward somersault he landed on the ground behind them and ran toward Rikku and Yuna. Unknown to Tidus Auron watched him the whole time.

"Good Good" thought Auron approving of Tidus' technique.

A bull like fiend called the Dual Horn rushed at Auron. Auron stood there and did not move as the fiend rushed him. Auron reared his sword back.

"Pray!...Shooting Star!"

Auron struck the Dual Horn with his sword and launch him straight into the sky. The fiend went flying over the buildings and never came back. Auron noticed Yuffie fighting in the distance.

"Yuffie stop using so much materia" yelled Auron.

"Awww"

Meanwhile Tidus ran toward the Flame Dragon. He put his hands in his mouth and whistled. Yuna heard it and she knew immediately who it was. He leapt in the air and landed on its head. Tidus then bounced off his head and back into the air.

"Energy Rain!"

Tidus concentrated and several beams of energy shot out and exploded on the dragon killing it. Tidus landed on the ground and Nida, Paine, Rikku, and Yuna ran up to him.

"Not too shabby" said Nida.

"Thanks" said Tidus.

"Oh no here come some flying ones" yelled Rikku.

Several strange flying creatures known as Ahriman came swarming around them. They looked like large eyeballs with bat wings attached. Paine ran at one of them and leapt in the air. With a quick overhead strike she slashed off the left wing of the Ahriman. One of them flew behind here and shot a bolt of electric energy at her. It struck Paine and shocked her. She swung her sword at it but it quickly flew back and dodged. The Ahriman were swift and for the most part dodged everyone's attacks as they swatted at them.

"Let me try" said Yuna.

Yuna raised her guns and let loose a barrage of bullets on the Ahriman striking them down. One of them flew behind her and she pointed her right pistol back and shot it without even looking. Yuna rolled forward and dodged as an Ahriman swooped in on her left. Yuna turned around and shot it from a kneeling position.

Three more Ahriman swooped in on her and before she could shoot a blitzball came and hit one of them. The blitzball ricocheted off the Ahriman and hit the next two causing massive damage. The blitzball bounced back to Wakka's hand.

"WOO HAH!" yelled Wakka.

Jecht ran up near Wakka.

"Hey Tidus your father's here. What do you say to a little blitz ya?" laughed Wakka.

"This is no time for games tubby!" yelled Rikku.

"There's always time for blitz!" yelled Wakka.

Wakka kicked the ball at Tidus. Tidus hit the ball with his right elbow and it went flying toward Jecht. Jecht also hit it with his elbow. The ball went flying back to Tidus and he hit it in the air. Jecht leapt in the air and started spiraling. He kicked the ball back at Tidus as he spiraled. Tidus leapt and began spiraling too. He kicked the ball with a tremendous amount of force. The blitzball bounced all around the battle ground.

It hit and knocked over a Dual Horn then ricocheted and knocked a Coeurl straight in the face. The Coeurl went flying back and the ball bounced on to hit an Anacondeur in the head and knocked it out. A bandersnatch ran at Locke and the blitzball came out of nowhere and knocked it out.

"A blitzball? That's got to be the most random weapon I've seen" said Locke.

Ward then ran by carrying a large harpoon.

"I take that back"

A large fiend called a Wendigo rushed Locke.

"Whoa"

One of the Wendigo's punched down at Locke. Locke jumped back and the powerful punch crashed into the ground. Locke ran behind the bulky fiend and leapt on his back. The creature struggled to get him off. Locke pulled out his dagger and stabbed the creature in his neck. The creature still flailed about as Locke repeatedly stabbed it.

"Sir Locke!" yelled Cyan.

Cyan rushed forward and stabbed the Wendigo in his chest. As the Wendigo fell back Locke leapt off of it.

"Thanks" said Locke.

"Thou art most welcome" said Cyan.

A few more Wendigo approached them and they seemed to go into fits of rages flailing their arms about.

"I think they're pissed" said Locke.

The Wendigo rushed at them in a rage. Gau leapt in front of Locke and Cyan and he seemed to be in a rage too. The wild boy Gau roared like an animal at the top of his lungs. The Wendigo stopped dead in their tracks. Gau used a technique he learned from his days in the wild Veldt. He brought both of his fists up and then smashed the ground. This sent caused the ground to shake violently and the Wendigo fell into holes as it gave way.

Next a scorpion fiend called a Stilva came at the three of them from the side. It struck at them overhead with its scorpion tail. All three of them moved out of the way just in time as the stinger sunk into the ground. The Stilva reared its tail back again to strike. As it did so a bolt of lightning struck it on the head and damaged it. Terra in normal form ran up to help.

"Terra! You're alive" yelled Locke.

Terra recognized Locke from her fuzzy memories.

"…Lock…"

"Yeah it's me Locke"

"I hate to interrupt this reunion Sir Locke but this fiend is none too pleased with us" said Cyan.

The Stilva rushed at the four of them and lashed at them with its claws. Cyan deflected the left claw with his sword and Locke deflected the right claw. The Stilva reared its tail back to strike them again. Gau quickly jumped and held the tail down. The fiend struggled and the others sprang into action. Locke ran and jumped on its head. He stabbed it several times. Cyan sliced off the left claw with his sword. Terra charged up a spell.

"Ice 3"

Locke leapt off the Stilva as the ice spell hit it and finished it. Near them Celes and Setzer fought a Stilva of their own. Celes ran up and did an overhead slash. The Stilva raised its right claw and blocked pushing her back a bit. The Stilva rushed them and Setzer hurled several cards at it that sank into its skin. The fiend hit both of them with its claws and knocked them down. It lifted its scorpion tail up to strike. Shadow appeared on the back of the fiend and sliced the tail off completely with his katana. Red ooze squirted out of the severed tail and the Stilva flailed about. Celes ran up and stabbed the creature right between the eyes finishing it.

(Next Scene)

Inside the auditorium several people that couldn't fight hid in the hallways. Outside the battle could be heard. Lulu could have fought but she held Vidina so she had to keep him safe. Near her was Shera and on the floor sat Marlene and Prince Puck.

"Are you scared?" asked Marlene.

"Me? Scared? I'm not afraid of anything!...are you scared?" asked Puck.

"No my daddy's out there. He's really strong" said Marlene.

"Fiends have gotten inside!" yelled someone in the hall.

Two Bandersnatch came bounding down the hallway. Marlene and Puck held on to each other and screamed as the fiends ran toward them.

"Firaga"

Lulu cast powerful fire spell and held Vidina at the same time. The blast hit the two Bandersnatch. Their flaming bodies fell to the floor.

"It's all right children" said Lulu.

(Next Scene)

Back outside a huge fiend known as a Behemoth stomped about on its hind legs. It was a huge furry beast with bull horns and a long tail. The ground seemed to shake at each of its steps.

Kimahri, Freya, Fratley, and Cid Highwind stood together. They looked at each other and nodded. They then ran toward the Behemoth. Each of them leapt high into the air. Freya and Fratley landed on the fiends left shoulder while Kimahri and Cid landed on its right shoulder. They all reared back their spears and plunged them deep into both sides of its neck. The fiend began falling backwards. All four of them leapt off of it and it came crashing down to the ground. The Behemoth landed a few feet away from Rinoa.

"Rinoa you sure you don't want to go inside?" asked Squall.

"No I'm staying by your side this time" said Rinoa. She had a weapon attached to her arm that launched disks.

"Well ain't this sweet?" said Seifer.

Fujin and Raijin were near him.

"Seifer…shouldn't you be resting?" asked Squall.

"What? Please its just a few fiends. I don't need both hands to take care of a few fiends!" said Seifer.

"That's Seifer he's tough as nails ya know?" said Raijin.

"Whatever…" said Squall.

Several quick creatures called Barongs prepared to attack them. The Barongs were slim four legged creatures. The strange thing about the Barong was that their legs were blades that they used to cut their prey. Two of them ran at Squall and Rinoa. Rinoa shot the circular disk at one of them. The Barong quickly dodged and lunged at her with its front feet. Rinoa leapt back and the fiend plunged its feet into the ground. Rinoa's disk returned to her arm. The Barong lifted its right blade leg to slash Rinoa.

"Waterga"

The water spell blew the Barong back before it could strike. The other one lashed horizontally at Squalls head. Squall ducked and the fiend lashed again vertically. Squall side stepped to dodge and sliced the Barongs head off. As that one died another Barong leapt at Squall from behind. Another well placed Waterga spell blew it away before it hit.

Nearby Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin fought together. Seifers left arm was still in a sling but he still wielded his gunblade expertly. As a Barong lashed at Seifer he sliced off it's front leg and sliced again to decapitate it. Raijin fought with a bulky battle staff. He lifted up horizontally to block the downward slash of a Barong. Raijin pushed off the Barong back.

"Thundaga"

Raijin cast a lightning spell that instantly shocked the fiend. Fujin wielded a weapon that was similar to Yuffie's. She hurled it at the approaching Barong. It sliced off the right leg of one and the head of another. Two more lunged at Fujin. Her weapon returned to her hand and she quickly cast a spell.

"Aero"

The wind spell blew them back. The two fiends landed near Cloud. Cloud slashed horizontally and lopped off both their heads. A wasp fiend called a Granaldo flew toward Cloud. Cloud stepped quickly to his right as the fiend flew toward him. With a quick horizontal slash Cloud cut the Granaldo at its abdomen and split it in two. Another Granaldo swooped down on Zack with its stinger extended. Zack quickly sliced off the stinger.

"Demi"

Aeris cast a gravity spell that knocked the fiend to the ground.

"You know you're so hot when you're killing fiends" joked Zack.

"Very funny…" said Aeris.

Aeris held a staff in her hand.

"This must be what the planet tried to warn me about" thought Aeris.

A group of the skeleton fiends called Forbiddens ran at them.

"Stop…Seal Evil!"

Aeris cast a mystical spell on them that stopped the skeletons dead (no pun intended) in their tracks.

"Whoa" said Zack in amazement.

Tifa ran up and jump kicked one of the frozen skeletons and smashed it to pieces. Cloud and Zack followed suit and began smashing the petrified fiends. Behind them Red XIII lunged at a Bandersnatch and bit it on its neck. Near Red XIII were Azelia, Kaz, Roban, Seren, and Amir. Another large group of bandersnatch rushed them.

"I'm ready to fight!" said the feisty Roban in a gruff tone.

He ran into the group of Bandersnatch fearlessly. He lashed at one with his right paw and struck it across the face. Roban began howling wildly doing a Howling Moon limit break and went into a berserk mode. Roban ran and slashed another Bandersnatch. Two approached from behind and Roban back kicked them both. Soon several Bandersnatch began to gang up on him clawing and biting him. The large Kaz ran and with a powerful swipe of his claw knocked several of them off of Roban.

"Roban you don't need to take them all on yourself friend" laughed Kaz.

Roban growled rushed off to fight some more. Red XIII and Kaz soon fought side by side. A bandersnatch lunged at Red XIII. He jumped to the right and lunged forward biting the fiend on the neck. Another approached from behind and Kaz leapt on it. Seren cast a Fire spell that scorched the fur of one of the fiends.

Seren then ran and slashed another across the face with her claw. Three Bandersnatch surrounded Amir. Azelia landed on the back of one of them and bit into its neck. Amir ran forward leapt on another one. The remaining one ran away in fear and was soon taking down by Red XIII as he leapt on it.

Crono stabbed one of the Bandersnatch nearby and Marle shot an arrow that lodged into another ones neck.

"Crono look out!" yelled Marle.

A winged Demon creature called an Aeshma stood a few feet away from them. It shot a beam of energy at both of them. Crono grabbed Marle and pulled her out of the way of the beam.

"Chew on this!" yelled Marle as she fired a bolt and it lodged into the fiend's stomach.

Crono ran at the fiend with his katana raised. The creature shot another beam of energy at Crono. Crono leapt above the beam and stabbed the fiend in the neck. Black blood squirted out. Crono leapt off of that Aeshma and onto the back of another one and stabbed this one in the neck as well.

Another Aeshma prepared to attack Marle but it was quickly taken down by a spray of bullets from Laguna's machine gun. Laguna turned to his left and let loose another spray of bullets on an Aeshma. Ward ran up with his harpoon and stabbed one of the fiends in the stomach.

"Ward where'd you find the harpoon?...oh well"

Laguna fired off more rounds from his gun. An Aeshma shot a beam at Kiros as he ran toward it. Kiros weaved in and out of the beams it shot and lunged forward. Kiros plunged his two knives into the chest of the Aeshma. He then moved out of the way and Laguna fired off more rounds from his machine gun.

A huge Behemoth stood on its hind legs. It lifted its left foot and brought it down. Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Vincent scattered as the foot came crashing down. The Behemoth then came down on all fours. Quistis lashed her whip across the right side of the Behemoth's face. It turned to face Quistis and Selphie struck the left side of its face with her nunchaku.

The Behemoth opened its mouth wide and rushed at Selphie. Irvine fired a demolition round that exploded on impact as it hit the fiend's neck. Quistis lashed her whip around the right horn of the Behemoth and yanked as hard as she could. She pulled its head a bit to the side but the Behemoth struggled and her whip came loose. Vincent began firing on the fiend but the bullets seemed to do little damage to it.

"Quistis! Vincent! Here!" yelled Selphie.

Selphie cast an Aura spell on both Quistis and Vincent which activated their limit breaks. Quistis did her laser eyes limit break. Two beams of energy shot from her eyes and burned the Behemoth in its neck. The fiend then stood back on its hind legs and towered over them. Quistis had done her limit break and now Vincent had to do his.

"Uh oh" thought Vincent.

Vincent felt the beast within him welling up. He always felt it but this time it was different. The words Vincent read on the scroll on Setzer's airship rang through his head.

_There is one with a beast within_

_One who must atone for sin_

_The power he wields_

_It will be his shield_

_When Chaos returns again_

In a flash of light Vincent instantly transformed into a large winged demon. Vincent had transformed into Chaos.

"Whoa!" yelled Irvine.

Chaos flew up to the Behemoth. The fiend slashed at Chaos. Chaos managed to dodge the attack and flew higher.

"Satan Slam!" yelled Chaos in a demonic voice.

A large flaming skull appeared under the Behemoth. Several smaller flaming skulls began flying around and bombarded the Behemoth knocking it to the ground. These flaming skulls continued to fly around the area and crashed into the remaining fiends destroying them. After a few moments Chaos came down from the sky and landed on the ground. In a flash of light Chaos changed back into Vincent. Vincent fell to his knees and Quistis went to his side.

"Are you alright?" asked Quistis.

"Yes…I'll be alright" said Vincent.

The fiends had been killed and the portal that they came out of had vanished. Everyone stood around many of them still amazed at what had happened.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse eh Cloud….Cloud?" Zack looked over at Cloud.

Cloud looked very dizzy. He held his head and began swaying a bit.

"Cloud?"

Cloud fell to the ground unconscious.

"Cloud!"

(End Chapter 26)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"His breathing seems to be normal…" said Dr. Kadowaki.

When Cloud passed out he was brought inside of a room on the Highwind. Cloud was still unconscious as he lied down on a small cot. Dr. Kadowaki examined Cloud. In the room Cid Highwind, Shera, Zack, Aeris, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa, Red XII, Bugenhagen, Auron and Barret gathered around.

"I am quite baffled by this…" said Dr. Kadowaki scratching her head.

"It's like he's sleeping but nothing will wake him up!" said Zack.

"C'mon kid…ya gotta get up…" said Cid Highwind.

Cid hung his head down and Shera rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Doctor is there anything you can do?" asked Tifa.

"I will try my hardest I assure you young lady. Squall will you make provisions to move Cloud to the Garden? My equipment is there and if I'm going to do further examinations I'll need to be there" said Dr. Kadowaki.

"I'll get on it right away" said Squall.

Squall and Rinoa left the room. Tifa looked the most broken up about Cloud than anyone.

"I'll go with you. I want to stay with Cloud" said Tifa to Dr. Kadowaki.

"Tifa will you be alright?" asked Aeris.

"I'll be fine" said Tifa.

Aeris gave Tifa a hug. Then everyone left the room but Shera and Bugenhagen.

"Tifa we'll go with you to the Garden. Cid is going to fly the Highwind" said Shera.

"I see…" said Tifa.

Bugenhagen floated toward Tifa.

"I see that you care for him very much…keep your head up young one…I suspect that he knows that so many of us want him to pull through. Perhaps it will give him the strength he needs" said Bugenhagen.

A few minutes later three male SeeDs that Squall sent to help Cloud walked into the room.

(Next Scene)

Back where the battle had taken place outside the auditorium Zidane paced back and forth while Vivi sat on a step.

"I have to find that guy!" said Zidane.

"That flying guy with the tail?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah his tail was like mine! I have to find out who he is" said Zidane.

"Zidane…that guy looked really dangerous…" said Vivi.

"I have to find him Vivi…" said Zidane.

"Zidane, please don't go after that guy" pleaded Vivi.

"Alright Vivi…" said Zidane crossing his fingers behind his back.

Vivi got up and walked away.

"Sorry Vivi…this is something I have to do" thought Zidane.

When Vivi wasn't paying attention Zidane ran off down the street.

(Next Scene)

Edgar sat down on the curb quietly. He had gotten away from the crowd and simply wanted to think about the things that had gone on that day. What was prominent in Edgar's mind was what the Empire was up too. Deep in his heart he knew it wasn't over.

"Is something troubling you great King Figaro?"

Edgar turned around to see who had addressed him. He stood up to see Seymour Guado standing behind him.

"Who are you?" asked Edgar.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Seymour Guado" said Seymour with a bow.

"Oh I've heard of you" said Edgar.

"I am pleased. King Edgar I must be honest. I did not come here for small talk" said Seymour.

"Then what is it that you want?" asked Edgar.

"I want to give you information….on Kefka…" said Seymour with a slight smile.

"Kefka!" said Edgar.

"Yes. He's very much alive. It's up to you and your allies to stop him" said Seymour.

(Next Scene)

"Vivi where did Zidane go?" asked Garnet.

"He's right over…." Vivi looked back to where Zidane had been standing

Vivi then shook his head as he looked down at the ground sadly.

"What's the matter Vivi?" asked Garnet.

"I know where he went…he went to find that guy with the tail that appeared earlier…" said Vivi.

"Why would he go after him by himself?" yelled Garnet.

"Zidane has always wondered where he came from. That guy had a tail like his so I guess he just got curious" said Vivi.

"We have to find Zidane fast!" said Garnet.

"Yeah we need to stop him before he does something crazy. That guy with the tail was dangerous" said Vivi.

Garnet and Vivi started to rush off but were stopped by Steiner and Beatrix.

"Princess where are you going?" asked Beatrix.

"We have to find Zidane. He's gone off into the city to search for the man with the tail" said Garnet.

Next Freya and Fratley walked up.

"Is Zidane in trouble?" asked Freya.

"Maybe…if we don't get to him soon enough" said Vivi

Freya stood there thinking for a moment.

"I'm worried about Zidane" said Freya.

"Do you want to help your friend? I'll stay and protect Prince Puck" said Sir Fratley.

"Alright Fratley I'll be back as soon as possible. We just need to find Zidane" said Freya.

"I'll protect you princess" said Steiner.

"As will I" said Beatrix.

"Princess Garnet, Lady Beatrix, I have a favor to ask" said Freya.

"Yes?" asked Garnet.

"Is it alright if Lady Beatrix stay behind and help Fratley protect Puck should any other threats occur?" asked Freya.

Beatrix looked at Garnet. Garnet gave a nod of approval.

"Yes. I will stay and guard Prince Puck" said Beatrix.

Freya bowed her head in thanks to them both.

"Let's hurry up and find Zidane" said Garnet.

"He couldn't have gotten far. It wasn't too long ago that he left" said Vivi.

(Next Scene)

While the group at the Gilgamesh Auditorium had fought of fiends there were other parts of the city where strange objects had appeared. Small dark colored orbs of energy flew around in downtown Square City. The large groups of people that had been let out of the shelters ran around frantically as the dark orbs darted about. Among the groups of people that ran down the street were Sion, Volt, Kou, Echidna, Dominique, Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Echidna.

"I don't know. Maybe they are Shinra weapons" said Volt as he ran.

The group stopped in the middle of an intersection. Far up the street a large dark portal began to open up.

"What is that?" asked Riku.

The dark orbs stopped moving around all of sudden. They lowered to the ground and eventually sank into the ground. The eight of them along with several other people on the street stopped in their tracks as the dark orbs sank into the ground around them. Kairi hung tight to Sora and Dominique hung on to Sion. The dark energy of the orbs splattered across the ground and surrounded them in a circle. Soon several strange creatures began to emerge from the ground.

"This day just keeps getting better and better…" said Kou getting into his fighting stance.

The creatures that emerged were very dark and shadowy. They were small creatures with beady yellow eyes and two dark antennas on their heads. These Heartless creatures began springing up all over the place.

"What are they? Are they fiends?" asked Kairi.

"Somehow…I think these are different…" said Sora.

Sora stood in front of Kairi as several Heartless began to close in on the group. All around them the Heartless began attacking the other people in the street.

"Whatever they are they aren't friendly!" yelled Volt as he ran to attack them.

The mighty Volt punched one of the Heartless with a blow that would have knocked out a full grown man. The small creature went flying back several feet but when it hit the ground it bounced back up to its feet easily. Volt prepared to hit another one but a strange thing happened. A small orb of light flew out of Volt's chest and into one of the Heartless. Volt then collapsed face first into the ground.

"Volt!" yelled Sion.

Sion, Kou, and Echidna started to attack but they didn't get far. The same light flew from their chest and into the Heartless. They then collapsed on the ground. All around the same thing was happening to the other people on the street. They collapsed in the street as the Heartless absorbed the light from them. The Heartless then closed in on Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi.

Sora looked to see a strange dark gooey material covering Riku and Kairi's legs. The goo quickly spread up their bodies. Riku was covered up completely first and vanished. Sora ran to pull Kairi from the dark goo. She reached her hand out to him but it was too late. She vanished.

"Kairi! Riku!" yelled Sora.

Sora was the only one left in the street. The hundreds of Heartless now closed in on him in a circle. Sora picked up an iron pipe that lay in the street. As the Heartless approached Sora he swung at them frantically with the iron pipe. Many of them were knocked back but they simply kept moving toward him.

"I…can't…beat them…" panted Sora.

Everything around Sora got very dark. The dark material spread across the ground and over the sides of the buildings. The heartless continued to move toward Sora.

"I…have…to beat them…" said Sora.

Sora lifted his iron pipe to attack…only now he realized he wasn't holding an iron pipe anymore.

"What? Is this?"

In Sora's hand was a strange looking sword in the shape of a key. Sora only paused for a moment before swing the Keyblade frantically at the oncoming Heartless. This strange new sword seemed to actually damage the Heartless because after a few hits they disappeared.

Two Heartless creatures leapt at Sora from behind. Sora quickly swung his sword back horizontally as he turned delivering a critical blow to both of them. Sora then swung the Keyblade forward with an overhead strike and brought it straight down on the head of a Heartless. Another one of the Heartless scratched Sora on his right arm. Sora winced in pain a bit but swung and hit the Heartless. As the Heartless burst and disappeared Sora noticed that several small green orbs dropped from them. He grabbed a handful and as the orbs vanished in his hands he felt the pain go away.

The Heartless began to back away as Sora began to hold the Keyblade in front of him. The Heartless sunk back into the ground and vanished. Everything around Sora was still very dark. In the portal several feet ahead of him he saw something coming out. A man floated out of the portal. It was Ansem. Ansem floated towards Sora with his arms folded. Behind him floated a shadowy ghost like creature. Sora's heart raced as Ansem floated towards him. Ansem then came a feet away from Sora and hovered above him.

"Who are you? What have you done to my friends? What have you done to Kairi?" yelled Sora.

A small grin crept on Ansem's face.

"Their hearts…were special. I could find a great use for them...UGH!"

Ansem held his head in pain. Sephiroth's voice echoed through his mind.

"You have no use for anything. You do my bidding. Stop wasting time."

Ansem shook off the pain in his head. Sephiroth had given both Ansem and Kuja power but did not give them free will.

"As you wish Sephiroth…." said Ansem floating lower to the ground.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to them!" yelled Sora.

Sora ran toward Ansem and thrust the Keyblade at his chest. Ansem hovered backwards quickly and the attack missed. Sora continued to chase Ansem and swung the Keyblade horizontally. Ansem floated upwards quickly and Sora's attack once again missed. The strange shadow creature that floated behind Ansem then flew at Sora. The shadow creature attached it self to Sora and wrapped its long dark arms around his chest.

Sora struggled and thrashed about. As the monster embraced him he felt like his life was being slowly sapped away.

"Ugh!" groaned Sora as he struggled.

"There is no need to resist…embrace the darkness…soon it will cover the entire face of Gaia. Don't think of it as death. Think of it as….liberation" said Ansem.

"I'm not…strong enough….I'm sorry…Kairi" thought Sora as he felt the strength leave his body.

Sora began to black out and as he closed his eyes he remember something that happened a while back on the Destiny Isles.

(Flashback)

Kairi stood on a pier overlooking an ocean. Several feet behind her Sora walked onto the pier. In his hands was a strange yellow star shaped fruit. He looked at it nervously then held it behind his back as he walked toward Kairi. Kairi heard his footsteps and turned around. She smiled at him brightly. Sora smiled then after a moment he showed her the fruit that he held behind his back. Kairi smiled when she saw the fruit and the two gazed into each other's eyes.

(End Flashback)

"No..I can't give up now! I won't let Kairi down!" said Sora in his mind.

Sora felt a rush of knowledge and ability surge into his mind. Until today Sora had never used any type of sword or done any type of fighting. He had never learned magic but now he felt like a master swordsman and magician. The strange thing was that the information didn't seem new to him. The way the memories felt in his mind was the same feeling that a person has when they forget something and suddenly remember it again. Sora opened his eyes and the shadow creature detached itself from him. It then started to float behind Ansem again.

"You are a resilient boy…how can you resist the darkness?" asked Ansem.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is stopping you! Firaga!"

Sora pointed his Keyblade at Ansem and shot a Firaga spell out like a gun. The spell surprised Ansem and it hit him dead on knocking him back. Sora fired two more Firaga spells the first one hit Ansem again then the second one he deflected with the shadow creature. Before Ansem could recover Sora had leapt at him.

"Aerial Sweep!"

Sora seemed to glide toward Ansem and struck him across his face with a mighty blow. Ansem was definitely stunned by the sudden boost in skill that Sora showed. When Sora landed back on the ground the shadow creature lunged at him swiping with its right claw. Sora rolled to his right and dodged the attack.

"Strike Raid!"

Sora then quickly hurled the Keyblade at Ansem. As the Keyblade spun toward him the creature quickly got back in front of Ansem and knocked the Keyblade back toward Sora. Sora easily caught the Keyblade as it flew back at him.

"Impressive…it seems new measures will have to be taken for you…" said Ansem. Ansem floated backwards then suddenly vanished.

"Hey get back here" yelled Sora.

There was silence at first then Sora heard something behind him. He turned around to see a great mass of dark energy forming on the ground. Sora backed away from the mass of energy. Soon a very large shadowy creature emerged from the energy. The Heartless known as Darkside towered over Sora. Its arms were very long and came all the way down to the ground. At the center of its large chest was a hole in the shape of a heart. The large beady yellow eyes of Darkside glared at Sora. Soon several other small heartless began to spawn around Sora. On his left several of the smaller Heartless rushed at Sora.

"Blizzaga!"

Sora shot the powerful ice spell from his Keyblade and destroyed them. Several more approached from behind. Sora leapt up high into the air and began to glide around. The Heartless began chasing him from the ground. Sora landed back on the ground and turned around to face them. One of them jumped at him from his right and Sora swung the Keyblade and knocked it back like a baseball. Sora did the Strike Raid attack once again and hurled the Keyblade at the oncoming Hearless taking out several of them. When the Keyblade landed back in Sora's hand he felt powerful energy gathering behind him.

"What?"

Darkside gathered a large amount of dark energy in his hand. The energy then shot out into several orbs that flew toward Sora. Sora ran forward and rolled on the ground as the orbs of energy flew about. Sora ran forward and bravely ran toward the base of Darkside's body. Sora began slashing wildly at his body but the blows seemed to do nothing. Sora looked up to see Darkside's left hand coming down on him. Sora ran and glided away as the hand plunged through the ground.

Several more heartless emerged from the pool of darkness that surrounded Darkside's hand. Sora ignored them and ran past them to get to Darkside's wrist. Sora rushed forward and stabbed Darkside on his left wrist. Darkside responded and now Sora knew that he had found his weak spot. Darkside quickly lifted his left hand up and brought down his right hand to where Sora was standing. Sora leapt back as the right hand of Darkside crashed where he had been standing.

"Thundaga!"

A large bolt of lightning came down and struck Darkside's right wrist. The humongous Heartless winced in pain.

"Now to finish you off…"

Sora ran toward Darksides wrist and executed the Sonic Blade attack. He rushed forward with great speed and slashed at the wrist as he ran by. The powerful attack sent Darkside wailing and flailing his arms in the air. Surges of dark energy burst from the ground and the heartless began to vanish. Sora took several steps back. Darkside and the other heartless began to sink back into the dark pool. After a few moments they had all vanished and there was silence. Sora looked around vigilantly in the darkness. Soon Ansem appeared in front of him again.

"Quite impressive" said Ansem.

Sora didn't say anything at all. He held the Keyblade up in a ready position. Ansem folded his arms and gave a sinister grin.

"Very well…let us finish this" said Ansem.

With blinding speed Ansem flew toward Sora. Sora couldn't dodge in time and the shadow creature behind Ansem slashed him as he passed. Sora went flying back and hit the ground hard. He tried to get up quickly but before he could fully recover Ansem flew at him again. The creature slashed again and knocked Sora back to the ground. Ansem came at Sora again but this time Sora was able to leap into the air and glided away. Ansem flew past as Sora glided past his left side. Sora landed on the ground and ran back toward Ansem. He leapt in the air and did a flying overhead strike to Ansem's head.

"Pitiful"

The creature formed an energy barrier that blocked Sora's attack and knocked him back to the ground. When Sora hit the ground Ansem flew forward once again and the creature struck him once again. Sora hit the ground hard once more and felt pain all in his body.

"I have to keep it together for Kairi" thought Sora trying to encourage himself

Sora cast a Curaga spell on himself which healed some of the damage.

"I will show you my power" said Ansem.

Ansem gestured with his hands and the shadow creature plunged into the ground. All of a sudden a wave of dark energy sped toward Sora. Sora ran away from it but it seemed locked on to him as it followed his movements perfectly. The wave closed in on Sora and at the last moment he rolled to his right and dodged the wave of dark energy. Ansem gestured with his hands again and the shadow creature reappeared behind him.

"Blizzaga"

Sora cast a Blizzaga spell on Ansem but the creature blocked the spell with a force field again.

"That creature deflects every attack I do…" thought Sora.

Ansem did the dashing flying attack once again. Sora ran and rolled to the right to avoid it. He didn't bother attacking Ansem. He knew that the creature would simply block his attack.

"I have to wait for the right time" thought Sora.

Ansem gestured once again and the shadow creature plunged into the ground.

"Maybe this is it" thought Sora.

The wave of dark energy began following Sora once again. Sora ran toward it this time and rolled to his right just before it hit him. The wave followed him and Sora continued to roll and dodge it as it weaved back and forth. Soon Sora had rolled a few feet away from Ansem. Sora got to his feet and leapt in the air. Ansem tried to call the creature back in time but it was too late.

"Ars Arcanum"

Sora let loose a flurry of mighty blows with the Keyblade that struck the defenseless Ansem in his face and body. Ansem reared back and when Sora landed on the ground…

"Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga!"

Sora shot three different spells. The first hit Ansem with a huge flare, the second struck him with ice, and the third caused a bolt of electricity to strike him. This series of attacks hurt Ansem. He hovered in the air and held his side.

"I've grown tired of you!" yelled Ansem angrily.

Ansem's body began to glow and the world around them began to shift. Soon Sora felt like he was floating. Ansem grew larger and larger until he now towered over Sora. Ansem raised his hands and soon darkness began to surround Sora. He felt like he was literally smothering in darkness. It wrapped around him and choked him.

"Your heart will be mine…" said Ansem.

Sora heard Ansem's words through the darkness.

"That's where you're wrong….my heart already belongs…to someone else!" yelled Sora.

Sora's Keyblade began to glow and the darkness around him began to disperse.

"What is this?" said Ansem with surprise.

"This is me ending this!" yelled Sora.

Sora held the Keyblade up and aimed it at Ansem and shot a long stream of light from the tip. As the light shot through, the darkness cleared. The light hit Ansem and shot straight through him. Ansem screamed in pain as the light grew large and engulfed him. Ansem blew away like a pile of dust. Behind Ansem appeared a Keyhole.

"Close this world off to the heartless" said a calm voice in Sora's mind.

Sora lifted the Keyblade and another beam of light shot from it and into the keyhole. Soon all the darkness vanished and Sora was back in the street. He looked around and everything seemed back to the way it was.

"Sora what are you doing with that pipe?" asked Kairi.

Sora looked down at his hand and the Keyblade had turned back into an iron pipe. Sion, Kou, Volt, Echidna, Dominique, Kairi, and Riku all stared at Sora.

"Umm uh…" said Sora scratching his head in confusion.

"Maybe all that's happened today has gotten to Sora…" said Sion.

Kairi walked up to Sora.

"C'mon Sora put that pipe down" said Kairi.

Sora dropped the pipe on the ground. Kairi smiled and put her arms around his waist.

"It's ok Sora. The remaining Shinra are being rounded up. Its safe now" said Kairi.

Sora was very confused. They didn't remember anything that happened.

"It's best they don't remember what happened" said the same voice that told him to close the door to the world.

Sora hugged Kairi back.

"You did well Sora…thank you…I must take these gifts back now…" said the calm voice.

Sora felt the abilities and knowledge of magic fade from his mind as the strange voice said this.

"C'mon let's go" said Kairi.

"Alright" said Sora.

As the group walked down the street Sora made no mention of what had happened. He simply stored it away in his memory and sealed it away…in his heart.

(Next Scene)

Fuse and Aya along with several other Square City police officers arrested Shinra soldiers and other operatives in the streets. The two of them watched as Reno, Rude, and Elena were escorted by officers with their hands shackled behind their backs.

"We're well on our way to getting things in order. We've made a lot of arrests. We've even found two Class S criminals Ultros and Chupon. There was a report of fiends attacking near the Gilgamesh Auditorium" said Fuse.

"Fiends?" asked Aya.

"Yes…but seems the people there took care of them. Other than that there have been no other reports of fiends in the city" said Fuse.

"Has anyone found out what blew up the Shinra building?" asked Aya.

"No. No one has gotten around to that yet" said Fuse.

Aya sighed and looked down sadly. Fuse put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Today was tragic but we did well today. More people could have been hurt" said Aya.

Aya didn't say anything. Fuse left her to go brief some other officers. Aya thought long and hard about what happened that day.

"You've done well today"

Aya heard a faint voice in her head. It was calm and peaceful and she didn't seem startled by it at all strangely enough. Incidentally it was the same voice that had spoken to Sora.

"This was inevitable…I must take your gift back now…thank you Aya…" said the voice.

Aya felt her body tingle all over and soon she could not feel the power that she had before. She felt a sense of relief now. She held her head up high and walked toward another group of officers.

(Next Scene)

Zidane ran down the empty street. The area had been badly damaged and there were several craters and potholes in the ground.

"Maybe he did this?" thought Zidane.

He stopped and walked along scanning the area. There was a wrecked car to his left and Zidane heard a sound coming from the other side of it. Zidane walked around to the other end. Amarant sat there on the ground and he looked wounded.

"Whoa you're hurt bad!" said Zidane as he stooped down beside Amarant.

"Hey! I don't need your help!" yelled Amarant as he jerked away from Zidane.

Amarant held his left arm in pain when he jerked away.

"What's your problem? I'm just trying to help" said Zidane as he stood up.

Zidane's tail was now visible.

"You're just like him! I ought to gut you!" yelled Amarant.

"I'm like him?..." Zidane looked down at his tail.

"Another guy with a tail came through killing at random…he killed my gang…burnt them all into ashes…some others chased him down the street….a little girl and some strange creature" said Amarant weakly.

"The man with the tail? I'm looking for him…here let me help you" said Zidane.

"I don't need your help" said Amarant.

Amarant focused his energy on his wound and used a Chakra technique which healed him a little. Some of the pain had gone but he wasn't fully healed. Zidane pulled out a small vial. He sprinkled the elixir on Amarant's arm even though Amarant was reluctant to let him. Soon Amarant was starting to feel better. He got up slowly and stood in front of Zidane.

"Why did you help me?" asked Amarant.

"Why not?" asked Zidane shrugging his shoulders.

"That guy flew down that way. I have to avenge my friends" said Amarant.

Zidane and Amarant ran down the street. Zidane thought to himself about what Amarant said.

"He did all this damage?"

After a few minutes the two of them had gone far down the street. Several feet away from them at an intersection Kuja hovered with his back turned.

"There he is!" said Amarant angrily.

On the ground in front of Kuja Eiko and Quina stood.

"Hey you! You can't get away with all you've done! I'm going stop you here and now!" yelled Eiko.

Kuja turned toward Eika and Quina. A sinister grin crept across his face.

"Spare no one…" Sephiroth's words echoed through Kuja's mind.

"Gladly" said Kuja.

Kuja raised his hand toward Eiko and cast a Flare spell on her. Zidane ran up just in time and grabbed her. He leapt back with her in his arms as the Flare spell exploded into the ground.

"Whoa! Who are you?" asked Eiko as Zidane put her down.

"I'm Zidane"

"Oh I know who you are now. Garnet talked about you. I'm a summoner like she is I'm Eiko" said Eiko.

Zidane didn't really listen Eiko. He was preoccupied with staring at Kuja.

"Who are you?" asked Zidane.

Kuja didn't answer him.

"Bad man…" said Quina.

"You killed my friends! Now I'm going to take you out!" said Amarant.

"We have to stop him now! Go!" yelled Eiko.

Amarant rushed at Kuja wielding a claw on his hand. He leapt in the air preparing to strike Kuja. Kuja swatted Amarant away with his left hand and knocked him to the ground. Quina rushed in with a Goblin Punch technique to Kuja which managed to hit him dead on. Kuja fell back a bit from the blow but cast another Flare spell that hit Quina. Quina flew back back several feet and was injured.

"Curaga"

Eiko immediately cast a cure spell on Quina while Amarant got up from the ground. Zidane stood there motionless. He did not want to fight Kuja. He wanted to find out who he was. Zidane felt this was the only chance he had to know who he was.

"That isn't as important as you think…stop him now before he hurts any more people…that is what is important" it was the same calm voice that spoke to Aya and Sora.

Zidane was not startled at the voice. Rather it forced a change in him. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey!" yelled Zidane.

He managed to get Kuja's attention. Zidane began taunting Kuja.

"Think you can hit me? Huh huh? Do ya? I bet you can't!" laughed Zidane.

Kuja looked at Zidane and hurled a Flare spell at him. Zidane ran quickly to his left and dodged it.

"I told you!" laughed Zidane.

Kuja hurled another and Zidane ran toward it a bit and rolled to his right to avoid it. Kuja continued to fire Flare after Flare at Zidane only to miss each time.

"Now's your chance!" said Zidane.

Eiko charged up a spell, Quina prepared another technique, and Amarant rushed Kuja.

"Demi Shock"

Amarant struck Kuja with a powerful technique that inflicted gravity damage. Amarant moved out of the way after his attack and Quina followed with a Twister attack. The whirlwind engulfed Kuja and caused some wind damage.

"Holy"

Eiko cast a holy spell. The large ball of holy white energy descended on Kuja and exploded. Kuja seemed stunned by the attack and Zidane rushed in to attack.

"Soul Blade"

Using the energy in his weapon Zidane struck Kuja across his midsection and he fell back a bit. Kuja still hovered a little off the ground. The series of attacks had damaged him but apparently not enough. He lifted his head up and stretched his arm out to cast another spell.

"Uh oh" said Zidane.

Quina quickly used Mighty Guard a technique that increased magical and physical defense on all four of them.

"Ultima"

Kuja cast an Ultima spell and suddenly the four of them were belted with bolts of energy. All four of them fell to the ground. The spell hit them hard but Quina's mighty guard absorbed some of the damage. Zidane and the others tried to get to their feet. Kuja looked like he was prepared cast another spell.

"NOOO!"

Zidane looked up to see Vivi running up.

"Comet"

Vivi lifted his hands and cast a comet spell. A comet fell from the sky and hit Kuja causing a large amount of damage to him and distracting him momentarily. Freya, Garnet, Vivi, and Steiner all ran up and joined the fight.

"Garnet, Steiner, Vivi, Freya! What are you doing here?" asked Zidane getting up from the ground.

"Helping you out of a mess…I should have known you'd sneak off" said Vivi.

"Yeah you really should have" said Zidane.

"Zidane I could kill you for coming here alone" said Garnet angrily.

"If we aren't careful then you won't get the chance" said Freya.

Kuja had recovered and now hovered in front of them. The others had gotten off the ground and now all eight of them stood before him.

"His spells hit very hard. Keep the pressure on him. Vivi needless to say use your strongest spells. Steiner, Freya, Amarant, and I will handle the melee. Garnet, Eiko support us , and…."

Zidane looked at Quina.

"….whoever/whatever you are just keep helping. Let's go!" yelled Zidane.

"He's quite the leader when he wants to be" said Steiner as he ran forward.

Freya leapt in the air and brought her lance down to strike Kuja. He quickly hovered to his right and dodged. Freya landed on the ground beside him. Freya Stabbed at Kuja only for him to dodge again.

"RAAAAARR" yelled Amarant as he rushed in beside Freya and slashed at Kuja with his claw. The attack connected and damaged Kuja.

A surge of energy flashed out of Kuja's body and sent them both flying back. Quina and Steiner ran and attacked Kuja. Quina opened his mouth and did the Bad Breath technique. A long stream of green toxic gas sprayed from his mouth and engulfed Kuja. Steiner's sword glowed as he hit Kuja with an overhead strike and the Magic Break technique which reduced Kuja's magic slightly.

"Fools!" yelled Kuja as he cast a Holy spell.

The white blast of light engulfed both Quina and Steiner damaging them. Garnet quickly cast Curaga on both of them.

"Carbuncle!"

Eiko summon the eidolon Carbuncle. It was a small blue rat like creature that randomly cast status spells. This time it cast Haste on them all.

"Alright" said Zidane feeling the sudden boost in speed as he rushed to attack.

"The eidolon…" said Kuja as if trying to remember something.

"Finish them now" said Sephiroth in his head.

"Meteor" Vivi cast this spell and a large meteor fell from the sky toward Kuja.

"Reflect" Kuja cast a reflect spell to deflect the magical damage on to Vivi.

"Oh no!" yelled Vivi.

"Reflect"

With the help of the haste spell Garnet quickly cast another Reflect spell on Vivi. The result of this was the damage hit Kuja and reflected to Vivi then reflected from Vivi back to Kuja this time bypassing his Reflect spell and causing damage. At the same time Zidane had rushed in and attacked.

"Lucky Seven"

Zidane relied on his own luck to deal a severe physical blow to Kuja. Lots of damage was being done to Kuja but he still kept fighting back fiercely.

"Meteor"

Kuja summoned several meteors that fell from the sky. The group tried to dodge but a few of them hit causing great damage to them. As Zidane was struck by a meteor he fell to the ground near Kuja.

"Eiko now!" yelled Garnet.

Garnet and Eiko prepared their most powerful summons.

"Madeen, lend us your Holy power! Terra Homing" yelled Eiko.

The area around them turned very dark and behind Kuja a large creature appeared. It was a huge winged beast that towered over Kuja. Madeen roared and a column of white energy began to gather around Kuja. The energy blasted from the ground creating a large white column of energy that damaged Kuja heavily with Holy power.

"Ark, strike the enemy with mysterious Shadow! Eternal Darkness!"

Garnet summoned a very power Eidolon. The Eidolon appeared in the sky as a huge air ship with a dragon head on the front of it. The parts of the large ship began to move and bend so that it transformed into a huge humanoid robot. Ark began shooting blasts of dark energy at Kuja each one pounding him heavily with Shadow damage. Ark vanished and although Kuja had been hit hard he still was not out.

"Eidolons…." Kuja tried desperately to remember something about the Eidolons that attacked him but the control Sephiroth had on him wouldn't allow it.

"I'm tired of you all!" yelled Kuja.

Kuja cast another Ultima spell which devastated the entire group. All of them hit the ground as the spell struck them with critical damage. Zidane fell down to the ground face first.

"Zidane…he's weakened…use this to finish him…" said the calm voice.

Zidane's body began to glow as he stood up from the ground.

"I don't know who you are…it doesn't matter anymore…I have a great life here and you're threatening that. I **will** stop you now" said Zidane.

"Come and try then…" said Kuja.

Zidane ran toward Kuja. His body still glowed as he was still in a Trance.

Kuja cast a Flare spell as Zidane approached.

"Free Energy"

Zidane freed his energy from his body. The energy surged from his body and cancelled out the Flare spell. Zidane leapt in the air and came down on Kuja ready with an overhead strike with his weapon. As Zidane came down large amounts of red energy surrounded Kuja and he grabbed Zidane's hands as he came down on him. The two stood there in a stalemate. Zidane had both hands on his weapon and his body still glowed radiantly. The two struggled with each other each one gritting their teeth and not giving in. Zidane concentrated hard as he struggled with Kuja. Zidane felt the feeling one gets when one suddenly remembers something long forgotten.

"Grand Lethal"

Zidane leapt back and began throwing what looked like Kanji signs at Kuja. When they hit Kuja they exploded and dealt maximum damage to Kuja. Kuja fell to the ground. Zidane stood only a few feet away. Kuja looked up at him and Zidane felt strange. He felt a soul behind this man that acted like a monster. Kuja said nothing as he looked at Zidane and in a burst of white light he vanished. Zidane's body stopped glowing.

"Thank you Zidane…you did well" said the calm voice.

Zidane felt his strength return to normal. The other's got up off the ground. Vivi held his head as he got up.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah Vivi…it's over" said Zidane looking sadly.

Garnet and Eiko started to heal everyone up immediately. Zidane thought for a moment about Kuja. He had hoped that it would give some clue as to who he was.

"What matters is who you are now…" said the calm voice.

Zidane felt relieved. Garnet ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She then started hitting him on his chest.

"Hey! What's that for?" yelled Zidane.

"For doing something so stupid!" yelled Garnet.

She finally stopped hitting him and hugged him again.

As Zidane hugged Garnet he felt content with the direction his life was headed. He looked forward to the future instead of dwelling…in the past.

(Next Scene)

Edgar, Sabin, Terra, Locke, Celes, Gau, Setzer, Cyan, and Shadow stood in front of a large building in an abandoned part of town.

"This is where he is?" asked Sabin.

"This is where Seymour said he was" said Edgar.

"Edgar, are you sure about this Seymour guy?" asked Locke.

"I don't know…he seemed a little shifty but I get the feeling he really wants us to take out Kefka" said Edgar.

"We have to hurry and stop Kefka" said Terra.

"What about the Emperor?" asked Celes.

"Seymour said he's dead" said Edgar.

"This Seymour certainly knows a great deal. Would thou agree?" asked Cyan.

"I know it. It's strange…." said Sabin.

"It is but what choice do we have?" asked Setzer.

"Are you all going to debate this for the next hour or are we going now?" asked Shadow as he walked ahead of them.

"How much are we paying him again?" whispered Edgar to Locke.

"A whole lot" said Locke

The group entered the tall building. They entered the lobby of the building and it looked like it had been a corporate building of some sort. Of course the place was empty now since the attacks on Square City.

"Seymour said he was on the top floor" said Edgar.

The nine of them made there way to the elevators in the lobby. Edgar pressed the up button and moments later the center elevator opened. They all got on the elevator and Edgar pressed the button for the 13th floor.

"Thirteen…unlucky number" mumbled Setzer.

After a minute or so the elevator opened up to the 13th floor. In front of them there was a double doorway to a large room on top of a set of steps. Two large columns were on each side of the door.

"I guess he's in there" said Sabin.

As the group walked toward the steps several strange figures materialized in front of them.

"Ramuh!" said Terra.

The Esper Ramuh stood in front of the group. With him were a few other espers. One was a giant green snake known as Terrato. Next to Terrato was a unicorn Esper known as….Unicorn. There was a female Esper that wore a white robe and had wings like an angel. She was Seraphim and she held a stone in her hand. Next to her was a large wolf by the name of Fenrir.

"Terra…the time has come" said Ramuh.

The other's looked on in awe at the strange group. Terra walked up to Ramuh and he smiled at her.

"We are here to do our part. We have been told by the Great Spirit that gave life to this world that our time has come. So we willingly sacrifice ourselves to help this world" said Ramuh.

"Ramuh what do you mean?" asked Terra.

Ramuh leaned over and whispered to her.

"Our time has come but your life is only beginning child" smiled Ramuh.

Seraphim walked up and gave Terra the stone she held. It was a Magicite ore.

"Daughter of Maduin, you've grown quite beautiful. Your father is pleased with you" smiled Seraphim.

Terra held the Magicite ore and felt a kindred spirit.

"Father?"

"Prepare yourself Terra. A great evil waits behind that door" said Ramuh.

Ramuh and the other Espers slowly began to fade.

"Farewell…" said Ramuh.

All that was left was Magicite ores. The Magicite ores lit up and several sparks of energy shot from them and into the group. Each of them felt a sudden rush of power in their bodies.

"Whoa!" yelled Sabin.

"Gau feel strong" said Gau.

"As do I Sir Gau" said Cyan.

"Terra those were Espers?" asked Locke.

"Yes…they sacrificed themselves to give us power" said Terra sadly.

"Well we won't let their sacrifice be in vain…" said Edgar.

The group gathered together and walked to the large double doors. They opened them up to reveal a large room. At the center of the room were three huge statues of three females. At the center of them sat Kefka. He seemed to be in pain.

"Kefka!" yelled Edgar.

Kefka looked up at the group and flashed a sinister smile.

"Woo hoo hoo. If it isn't the Revisiters" laughed Kefka.

"That's Returners…" said Locke.

"Whatever…what brings you here to pay me a visit?" asked Kefka now getting up from the ground.

"We've come to stop you from hurting anyone else!" yelled Terra.

Kefka looked at Terra with surprise.

"Is that…Terra? Woo hoo hoo! I'm upset with you young lady. You ran off without saying good bye! Oh..and isn't that Celes…the traitor?" chuckled Kefka.

"Kefka…" said Celes angrily.

"Kefka thou art a Villian! You will pay for what you did to Doma! I shall extract vengeance with my blade!" said Cyan pulling out his sword.

"Such a spirited bunch…come then and let me show you the power I've acquired!" said Kefka.

Kefka's body began to glow and bursts of energy surged from his body.

"I have acquired Ultimate Power! Woo hoo hoo!" laughed Kefka.

The energy blew the group back like a strong wind.

"Stand strong Terra…he exaggerates his power…he was never meant to be able to control that power in this world…" said a calm voice in her mind.

The group braced themselves as more energy surged from Kefka's body. The energy blasted the walls and the roof off the building.

"All tremble at my might!" yelled Kefka.

They were now on top of the building with no walls or roof. Kefka began absorbing more energy and suddenly began to change form.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Setzer.

Angelic Wings sprouted from Kefka's back and he grew larger and larger until he towered over them.

"Oh my god…." said Locke.

"I am god!" yelled Kefka.

"Come on let's get him!" yelled Edgar.

The group sprang into action.

"Fire 3"

Locke cast a spell with the power of the Espers given to him and inflicted Fire damage on Kefka. Terra followed suit and cast powerful spells as well.

"Ultima"

Terra cast this spell and a large blast of energy hit Kefka. Cyan and Shadow rushed Kefka and began striking the lower portion of his body with their swords. Kefka seemed unfazed by the attacks so far.

"Goner"

A blast of non elemental energy streaked across and knocked Cyan and Shadow back. The energy continued on and hit the entire group.

"AAAGH" yelled Edgar in pain as he hit the ground.

He got back up but he felt so much pain in his body.

"Seraphim help us" said Celes.

Celes summoned the Esper Seraphim. The angelic esper appeared over the group and she healed their wounds then vanished.

"Yeah the Espers! Use their power!" yelled Edgar.

"Hyperdrive"

Kefka cast a spell and yellow energy descended from the sky and struck Edgar. Edgar flew into the air.

"Edgar!"

Sabin ran and caught his brother before he hit the ground.

"Pathetic…" said Kefka.

Kefka then did an attack called Train. Several beams of light burst through the clouds and landed on each of them. The group was now inflicted with several status effects. Shadow became confused and began attacking Cyan. He rushed at Cyan and attacked him with an overhead strike with his katana. Cyan lifted his sword horizontally and blocked the attack. He suddenly felt weaker because the spell had inflicted him with poison. He managed to push Shadow back. Shadow became more confused and started running around in circles.

"Thou must cure our ailments…" said Cyan weakly as he knelt to the ground.

Gau and Celes were both blinded while Edgar , Locke, and Sabin were silenced. Terra and Setzer fell to the ground as they were poisoned as well.

"I think…I can do it…Unicorn!" said Setzer.

The Unicorn Esper appeared above them. Energy shot from its horn and landed on each of them which cured their status ailments.

"Ok it's my on Ramuh!" said Locke

Locke summoned the Esper Ramuh. The old man appeared above the group and gathered a lot of electrical energy in his staff then he shot a large bolt of electrical energy that blasted Kefka in the chest.

"I'll try…Fenrir"

Shadow summoned Fenrir the wolf. He appeared and howled which caused Shadow to become so fast he left after images. Shadow ran at Kefka and Gau followed. Kefka shot a beam of energy at Shadow but he quickly avoided it, leapt in the air and hurled several shurikens at Kefka. Gau stayed on the ground and prepared a Rage technique called Io.

"Flare Star"

Gau hurled a huge flare at Kefka causing a large amount of damage. Kefka gestured with his hand and large sheets of ice fell from the sky as he cast an Ice 3 spell. They fell to the ground and struck the group.

"We have to keep it up!" yelled Edgar.

"Terrato"

Sabin summoned the snake Esper Terrato. The large green and brown snake appeared in front of the group. It opened its mouth and hissed. Kefka was then struck with earth elemental energy. Terra cast another Ultima spell and Locke, Celes, Cyan, Gau, Shadow, and Setzer ran toward Kefka to attack him.

"Havoc Wing"

Kefka's left wing spread out, came down and struck the six of them damaging them critically. They fell back several feet and remained on the ground.

"He's..so..powerful" said Celes weakly as she was sprawled on the ground.

"Woo hoo hoo…Fallen one!" laughed Kefka.

Ray's of light came from the clouds and struck each of them. The strange effect of this spell was that each of them was instantly struck down and put on the verge of death. All of them were sprawled on the ground and it seemed like there was no hope.

"The statues Terra…" said the same calm voice.

Terra looked at the strange statues. She remembered Ramuh's words.

"Our time has come but your life is only beginning child"

She remembered the words of Seraphim.

"… Your father is pleased with you"

Terra held the magicite ore in her hands. She felt some familiar energy from it as it glowed.

"Now to be rid of you…insects" said Kefka preparing another attack.

The magicite glowed in her hands.

"Father…"

Terra changed into her Esper form and the magicite ore began to glow radiantly. It floated out of her hand and was suspended in front of her as she stood up.

"He's right here with you" said the calm voice.

Terra stretched out her arms and large amounts of energy gathered around her. An Esper appeared behind Terra. It was her father Maduin. He was large with brown skin and had a satyr like appearance. His arms were outstretched in the same way that Terra's were.

"Chaos Wing!" said Terra and Maduin in unison.

A shockwave of energy burst from them both and rushed toward Kefka. It incinerated the statues and struck Kefka head on.

"What?" yelled Kefka in confusion.

The Chaos Wing attack ingulfed Kefka.

"…NOOOO…NOOOOOO!" yelled Kefka in pain.

Kefka began to tear apart and eventually blew away like a pillar of salt. Maduin vanished and Terra returned to normal. She fell down to the ground. At that moment it began to rain. The rain drops fell from the dark clouds and splashed across her face.

"Well done Terra…your life is only beginning…" said the calm voice.

The other's slowly got up.

"Whoa…that was one hell of a fight…" said Locke holding his head.

"Indeed Sir Locke…Indeed" said Cyan.

They all got up and walked over to Terra who kneeled on the ground.

"…I'm not part Esper anymore…" said Terra.

"What?" asked Edgar.

"She's right…the power is gone…I don't feel it inside me anymore" said Celes.

"Those statues?" asked Setzer.

"They were where the Espers magic came from" said Terra as she stood up.

"Well now you can live a normal life and put all this behind you" said Sabin.

The rain really began to pour down now.

"Great…the elevators gone…it's raining and we're stuck on top of a building…" said Locke.

(Next Scene)

In the Garden Infirmary Cloud was placed on a bed. Tifa sat in a chair next to him. She held his right hand and rubbed it. Bugenhagen came floating up to her.

"Ho ho you are a true friend indeed" said Bugenhagen.

Tifa gave him a slight smile.

"I'm sure Cloud knows how much you care about him and it'll give him the strength he needs" said Bugenhagen.

"…I hope so" said Tifa.

Cloud was on the bed sleeping peacefully. His body was in there but his mind drifted elsewhere….

(Cloud's Mind)

Cloud floated through darkness. It was so dark where he was he could see nothing.

"Cloud…" said a calm voice.

As Cloud heard the voice the place seemed to light up slightly.

"Who's…there?" asked Cloud.

"I'm sure you have many questions Cloud…come to me…I'll explain everything as best I can…" said the calm voice.

Cloud could see a trail of light ahead of him. He began floating in its direction

(Next Scene)

High above Square City another large portal began to open up. The rain was still pouring and there were sparks of lightning in the sky. The people in the streets looked up at it and pointed as it grew larger and larger. Soon something began to emerge from it.

-RAAAARR-

The scream of the creature seemed to shake the earth. A humongous winged creature came out of the portal. It was a quadruped but it had two long arms and claws out of its torso. The creature reared back its head and showed its large fangs as it screamed again. This was a creature known Ultima Weapon.

Ultima Weapon wasted little time in wreaking havoc on the city. It flew down toward the city streets and hovered above the buildings. The people in the streets ran in terror as it towered above them. Ultima Weapon began charging up a beam of energy in its mouth. It shot the beam into the street and as it hit it created a shockwave that rushed down the street and blew up everything in its path. People ran for their lives as cars, street lights, and bits of the road flew up in the air.

Ultima Weapon fired another beam into the roof of a building. The humongous creature prepared to fire another beam but was suddenly hit by several missiles that slammed into its right side.

-RAAAA-

Ultima Weapon screamed in anger and pain as it looked to its right. Three Airships came toward it. Ultima Weapon began flying toward them. The three airships kept in contact through radio.

On the Highwind Cid steered his ship. On the bridge of the ship were, Lucca, Marle, Chrono, Zack, Aeris, Barret and Red XIII and his kin.

"Cid I think you really pissed it off" said Cid Highwind.

"I know! That's the idea! Now draw it away from the populated areas!" said Cid over the radio.

"All right…All of you kids..hold on to you drawers and don't piss em!" yelled Cid Highwind.

Cid wildly maneuvered the ship around and ignited the thrusters which caused the ship to speed up tremendously.

"Whoa Cid!" yelled Zack almost falling to the ground.

"Cid you one crazy ass man!" said Barret.

"Tell me something I don't know!" said Cid.

(Next Scene)

Meanwhile in the Ragnarok Nida took a crack at flying. On board the Ragnarok were Laguna, Squall, Rinoa, Kiros, Ward, Quistis, Vincent, Selphie, and Irvine. Nida ignited the boosters of the Ragnarok and it sped ahead of the other two ships. Ultima Weapon continued to pursue them. Laguna looked out of the window and saw Edgar and the Returners on top of a building in the distance.

"That's King Edgar! Nida veer off right here and pick them up" said Laguna.

"Yes sir" said Nida.

The Ragnarok veered off to the right toward the building.

"Hey where are you guys going?" asked Cid Highwind on the radio.

"Yeah now is not the time to get fancy" said the other Cid.

"Chill out Cid's we'll catch up with you in a second we have to pick up some friends" said Laguna.

The Ragnarok sped off to the building where the Returners were.

"Hey that's Laguna's ship" said Edgar.

The Ragnarok hovered above them and slowly lowered to the top of the building. A door on the side of the ship opened and some stairs descended. Laguna peeped out of the doorway.

"Need a lift?" asked Laguna.

(Next Scene)

Ultima Weapon closed in on the two Airships. Cid stood on the bridge of his ship. Brother piloted, Buddy navigated, and Shinra sat at an information console. Others on the ship were, Tidus, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Auron, Jecht, Braska, and Kimarhi.

"This fiend is generating massive amounts of energy" said Shinra.

"That's bad…right?" asked Rikku.

"It means the fiend could blow us apart if we aren't careful…" said Shinra.

"Oh that's definitely bad!" said Rikku.

"…Cid we need some covering fire…its closing in on us" said Cid Highwind over the radio.

"Alright…Buddy, get to it" said Cid.

"Coming right up" said Buddy.

Buddy targeted Ultima Weapon and soon several missiles flew from the back at it. They hit Ultima Weapon dead on but they did little damage. Ultima weapon stopped and opened its mouth wide.

"Get ready to scramble" said Cid.

Ultima Weapon shot a huge beam of energy from its mouth. Both the Airships darted out of the way as the beam shot between them. They had now lead Ultima Weapon out over a bay that was in the north east corner of the city.

"Well at least we got it away from the city. Yuna can you summon Aeons yet?" asked Braska.

"No father I'm still stuck in this dressphere…" said Yuna.

"Alright" said Braska.

Braska concentrated and summoned Bahamut. Outside of the ship Bahamut appear and flew through the air toward Ultima Weapon. The Ragnarok flew in on the right of Ultima Weapon and fired off several rounds from its laser cannon.

-RAAAAR-

Ultima Weapon screamed and then fired off another beam toward the Ragnarok. The Ragnarok veered to its right and barely avoided being incinerated. Bahamut flew above Ultima Weapon. The huge Bahamut was dwarfed by Ultima Weapons size. Bahamut opened is mouth and prepared its Overdrive attack, Mega Flare.

Bahamut shot a long, massive stream of energy from its mouth which struck the side of Ultima Weapons face. Ultima Weapon then retaliated with another beam that hit Bahamut dead on. The dragon king fell from the sky and vanished before it hit the water.

"How are we supposed to take this damn thing out?" asked Cid Highwind over the radio.

"I don't know…we have to do what we can…" said Cid.

(Next Scene)

Cloud continued to follow the beam of light in the darkness.

"Here Cloud…" beckoned the calm voice

Suddenly everything became bright. The darkness was gone and Cloud now stood in front of something that looked like a large bright orb. The light it gave off was so brilliant. Cloud covered his eyes instinctively but then realized that the brilliance did not hurt his eyes.

"Cloud…" said the calm voice which came from the orb.

"Where am I? Who are you? What is going on with all the strange visions I've been having?"

Cloud had so many questions he seemed to just blurt them all out.

"You are eager to know the truth…listen and be patient Cloud…"

Cloud became silent for a moment.

"You've heard my story from Bugenhagen. The ancient ones simply called me…The Orb…as to who I am it is more of…what I am…I'm the creativity and imagination that gave life to this world…" said the Orb.

"You're…a god or something?" asked Cloud.

"No.a god creates from nothing. I created from what already was…" said the Orb.

"..what already was?"

"Cloud this world is an amalgam of several worlds. The people, places, races, cultures are all from separate worlds. Everyone who has lived, lives now, and will ever live on Gaia have existed elsewhere…even the name of this world existed before" said the Orb.

Cloud listened intently to this.

"For instance…your friend Squall…he is from a different world than the one you originated…"

"Why did you do this?" asked Cloud.

"For a new story…" said the Orb.

"A new story?" asked Cloud.

"Yes…before this I watched many worlds. I saw many stories unfold. I saw love…I saw peace…I saw hate..and war. I watched your story and you inadvertently came into my presence…you and your enemy" said the Orb.

"…it's Sephiroth isn't it? All of this is about Sephiroth?" asked Cloud.

"Indeed. On your world Sephiroth nearly accomplished his goal of becoming a god…or at least what he thinks is a god. Sephiroth had control over you Cloud. You and your friends defeated him but even still his soul called out to yours…taunting you.

The Orb caused Cloud to see images in his mind.

Cloud and Tifa were on a rocky cliff and the earth shook around them.

"We have to get out of here!" said Tifa.

Cloud fell to the ground and held his head.

"I can still hear him…he's laughing…he's laughing at me" said Cloud.

(End Image)

"At that moment your soul plunged into battle with Sephiroth in the lifestream…which was where I watched…you two fought near me. Since your souls were exposed to my energies I knew then that there would be a part of you that would always seek to remember your past selves once I began my work. I didn't realize how much effect this would have until I began to create..."

"This world you mean?" asked Cloud.

"Yes…as I said before this world is an amalgam. I began to create it and at once I saw the outcome of each story…everyone has a story."

"So you knew the Shinra would go ballistic and destroy people's lives? You knew that many people would suffer yet you did nothing? So all the evil people got to come this world too? Why not just make a perfect world?" asked Cloud.

"A perfect world….for imperfect beings…that is not possible Cloud…are you with out flaw?" asked the Orb.

"…no..I guess not…"

"The potential for evil and good is in all. Each one decides on their own. To be rid of all the evil people on past worlds would not rid this world of evil. There is always evil and there is always good…one counters the other. The perfection is in the balance between them. Yes I saw the future…a man can look into the distance and see a mountain…but…there is nothing in his power that he can do to move the mountain. Instead he can plot a course around it….which is what I've done" said the Orb.

"You have?" asked Cloud.

"I've aided many others…in fact I've been at work since the beginning. I've temporarily provided many with abilities from their past lives to overcome the evil this day. I've influenced others to be in certain places at certain times…the list is too long…but an example…do you think it's a coincidence all that's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

"You failed to become a SOLDIER, became a mercenary, took a job and acquired…a certain object…"

Cloud remembered the shiny metal ball that he got from the Bottomswell. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out.

"..A powerful creature from your original world is attacking the city. Many of your friends are fighting it now but…they can not defeat it. Sephiroth sent that creature …he sent others there to cause havoc and has upset the balance. He has come to my dwelling place and is absorbing my energy. Sephiroth believes that he can become more powerful by doing this. He is mistaken"

"How so?"

"Cloud, the people on this world are not quite as powerful as they were on their original world. There spirits are…how can I say it so you can understand…recycled is the closest word I can come up with"

"They are reused?"

"Exactly. The reuse of the spirit makes it less powerful than it was originally. I can only temporarily give some people access to power that they once had. As you can see Cloud, I am far from a perfect being myself. Sephiroth figured this out and now he believes that by absorbing my energies he can become a god. There could be a boost in his power but all he would manage to do is upset the balance of energies that hold this world together.

"I see" said Cloud

Cloud you must destroy Ultima Weapon. When you do the way will be shown to Sephiroth…"

"But how do I destroy Ultima Weapon?" asked Cloud.

"The answer is in your hands…" said the Orb.

Cloud looked down at the small metal ball.

"They came from a far away kingdom long ago...they've aided you before…and now it's time for them to return as promised…" said the Orb.

Everything around Cloud began to get hazy.

"Farewell…" said the Orb.

Cloud instantly sat up in the bed.

"Cloud you're awake!" yelled Tifa.

In the Garden Infirmary was Dr. Kadowaki, Wakka, Lulu and Vidina, and Bugenhagen.

"He's wide awake ya?" said Wakka.

"Ho ho ho welcome back Cloud" said Bugenhagen.

"I gotta go!" yelled Cloud as he jumped out of bed.

"Wait you should rest" said Dr. Kadowaki.

"There's no time! Where's the creature everyone is fighting?" asked Cloud.

"How do you know about that you've been asleep?" asked Tifa.

"Never mind I need to get on the roof!" said Cloud.

"He's lost it ya?" said Wakka.

Cloud rushed out of the infirmary and Tifa ran after him.

"Cloud, what is the matter with you?" asked Tifa

"The elevator!"

Cloud ran toward the elevator at the center of the Garden and Tifa ran behind him.

"Cloud, please talk to me" said Tifa as they waited on the elevator.

Cloud held Tifa.

"Tifa just trust me ok?" said Cloud as he looked in her eyes.

"…alright…" said Tifa.

"Stay here"

Cloud got into the elevator alone and went up to the top floor. Soon he was on the top floor. Cloud rushed past some SeeDs in the hallway and made his way for the stairs to the roof.

(Next Scene)

All three Airships darted past Ultima Weapon. None of them could do any serious damage to it.

"I don't know what in the hell we're gonna do!" yelled Cid Highwind.

Suddenly to the west a bright light began to shine on one of the buildings. This strange light took Ultima Weapon's attention as it turned toward it. Ultima weapon turned around and began flying back toward the city.

"It's headed back to the city!" yelled Cid over the radio.

"Quick, cut it off!" yelled Cid Highwind.

The three Airships raced after Ultima Weapon but it completely ignored them. It seemed fixated on the light.

(Next Scene)

Cloud stood on the roof of the Garden. The rain still poured down. The wind was blowing hard so hard it pushed Cloud's hair back. He held the metal ball in his hand and it glowed. Ultima Weapon flew toward him. Soon it was only about one hundred feet from him. It watched the light from the ball with curiosity and confusion. Cloud stood there with the ball in his hands and didn't move. As the other airships caught up they saw Cloud standing there.

"That's Cloud!" said Zack looking out the window.

"What's he doing?" asked Aeris.

"Damn fool is going to get himself killed that's what he's doing!" said Cid.

On board the Ragnarok.

"That's Cloud! He's awake!" said Squall.

"What's that in his hands?" asked Rinoa.

On Cid's ship.

"Cloud is up there holding something" said Auron.

They all watched in silence now as the creature stared at Cloud and did nothing.

"This is the end…Ultimate End!" yelled Cloud.

The metal around the ball he held disappeared to reveal that it was a summon materia. The area got very dark as Cloud summoned the Knights of the Round.

The first knight appeared in the sky. It was almost as large as Ultima Weapon. The armor clad knight struck Ultima Weapon with his long sword and disappeared. The second Knight wielded a spear and stuck the creature in its side. When it vanished three more knights appeared. These knights carried staffs. One of them cast a spell and Fire rained down from the sky and scorched Ultima Weapon. Another summoned several meteors that bombarded the creature and the last sent a hail of ice froze on its skin. Ultima Weapon screamed in pain.

Two more knights wielding swords sliced at Ultima Weapon at the same time. When they vanished another knight wielding an axe chopped it in its back. Three knights appeared next. One of them struck Ultima Weapon with a sword the other with a halbered and the other sent another hail of ice down on it. The twelfth knight appeared and had an axe that it sank into the left side of Ultima Weapon. Ultima Weapon screamed as the thirteen and final knight appeared behind it. This knight was larger than all the others and even towered above Ultima weapon. The knight's long royal cape swept back as it lifted its sword high in the air. It brought it down on the creatures head and cleanly cut it in two. Ultima Weapon began to fade away at the final blow.

"Knights of the Round…so it does exist" said Yuna.

Ultima Weapon faded away and the materia Cloud held shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I guess…they've gone home…" said Cloud thinking about the knights.

Cloud looked to his left side and saw the most beautiful sword he had ever seen stuck into the roof.

"It's your old sword Ultima Weapon…" said the Orb in Cloud's mind.

Cloud walked over to the sword and pulled it out. As he held it he felt everything come back to him.

"I…remember…I remember everything" said Cloud.

Another portal opened up in front of Cloud on the roof.

"Sephiroth…" said Cloud under his breath.

Cloud walked forward into the portal and vanished.

(Next Scene)

Cloud fell through what seemed like a dark tunnel. Swirling green energy passed by him as he fell. It felt like several minutes passed as he continued to plummet with no end in sight. Eventually Cloud reached the bottom. He landed on his feet. He stood on a solid surface but everything around him was black. Cloud looked in front of him and there was Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood there with his shirt off and a single black wing hung on his right shoulder. At his left side he held the Masamune. Sephiroth had a grin on his face.

"So I see you've finally come around…I figured it all out pretty quickly…then again you always were a little slow…" said Sephiroth.

"You're mocking me but I'm the guy that beat you" said Cloud holding out the Ultima Weapon.

"This is a new world…new rules…" said Sephiroth.

"Some things never change. I'll beat you again Sephiroth" said Cloud.

"My, you've become so confident in such a small amount of time. How's your mother doing Cloud? Better yet how is Aeris doing? Oh the look on your face was priceless when I ended her pathetic life" said Sephiroth.

"Like you said Sephiroth…new world…new rules…that was then this is now" said Cloud.

"Indeed…shall we?" asked Sephiroth.

"Let's do it" said Cloud as he held his sword out in front of him.

Sephiroth dashed at Cloud with great speed and slashed horizontally. Cloud lifted his sword vertically and barely blocked it. Cloud was knocked back by the force of the blow. Sephiroth rushed in with an overhead strike and Cloud lifted his sword up horizontally and blocked. Cloud pushed Sephiroth back and countered with a horizontal slash at Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth ducked and countered with a thrust to Cloud's midsection. Cloud parried and counter thrust at Sephiroth. Sephiroth stepped to his right and the attack missed. He then countered with a downward diagonal slash. Cloud slashed upward and the two blows collided and stayed momentarily in a stalemate.

"Remember when I burned down your village?" laughed Sephiroth trying to get in Clouds head.

Cloud pushed Sephiroth back and swung angrily at Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth ducked.

"Everything was ashes…even your poor mother…"

Cloud swung diagonally and Sephiroth evaded again.

"…Nibelheim will be the first place to go…" said Sephiroth.

"Shut up!" yelled Cloud as he swung wildly.

Sephiroth lifted his sword and blocked the attack.

"..and this time around I'll make sure I get that Tifa girl too along with Aeris" said Sephiroth as he pushed Cloud back.

Cloud ran forward again and leapt at Sephiroth with an overhead strike.

"Shadow Flare"

Sephiroth cast a spell as Cloud ran forward. A large amount of white energy gathered on Cloud and when it exploded it turned dark. The spell knocked Cloud back and his sword flew out of his hand. Cloud skid across the ground on his back.

Sephiroth ran and tried to attack him while he was down. As Sephiroth brought his sword down Cloud rolled quickly to the right and grabbed his sword. Sephiroth slashed again and Cloud brought his sword up to block while he was on the ground.

"Fire 3"

Cloud cast a spell and blasted Sephiroth back.

"Cure 3"

Cloud then cured himself.

"Weak…" said Sephiroth as he ran at Cloud again.

Sephiroth let loose a series of swift attacks that Cloud could barely keep up with. Cloud blocked the horizontal slash and Sephiroth quickly switched and attacked vertically. When Cloud blocked this Sephiroth slashed vertically again and sliced Cloud across the stomach. Cloud fell back to the ground and blood poured from his wound.

"You can't beat me…" said Sephiroth.

"I did before…" said Cloud as he got from the ground.

"But this time I have new power" said Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth…you have less power than you did on our original world" said Cloud.

"That's not true..."

Sephiroth ran at Cloud and the two slashed diagonally at the same time and entered a stalemate. The two warriors pushed against each other.

"The only thing you're doing is upsetting the balance of energy…you'll destroy the world and die right along with everyone else" said Cloud.

"Lies!"

Sephiroth pushed Cloud back and swung wildly at his head. Cloud ducked and slashed vertically. Sephiroth blocked horizontally and there was another stalemate.

"You know it's true. Do you even feel stronger than you were then? You have all your memories. Think about it!" said Cloud.

Cloud pushed off and slashed horizontally at Sephiroth's midsection. Sephiroth leapt back and the attack completely missed. Sephiroth leapt forward with a vertical strike and Cloud blocked. The two pushed against each other with all their strength.

"I'll show you my power!"

Sephiroth pushed off of Cloud's sword and quickly slashed at Cloud's right leg. Cloud fell to the ground in pain. Sephiroth then stood over Cloud.

"Witness the power of a god! You remember this one don't you Cloud?" asked Sephiroth.

Sephiroth lifted his arms and sword in the air.

"Super…Nova!"

Sephiroth concentrated on a powerful spell. Cloud remembered it. A huge meteor was going to fall down and cause critical damage. Sephiroth concentrated but the spell did not seem to be working.

"What….Super…Nova!"

Sephiroth concentrated harder.

"Sephiroth…you always wanted to be more than what you were…a god"

Cloud got up slowly from the ground. Sephiroth seemed frustrated at trying to get the spell to work.

"You have been given a second chance…instead you chose to squander it chasing the same ridiculous dream…"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud.

"Now here's a move…you probably remember…" said Cloud.

Cloud held out his sword in front of him. A large ball of white light formed at the tip. Sephiroth lifted his sword up to attack but it was too late…

"Omnislash!"

Cloud ran forward with such great speed that Sephiroth could not react. Cloud began slashing wildly each swing connecting and slicing deeply into Sephiroth's skin. After a series of powerful slashes Cloud leapt in the air. Energy gathered at the tip of his sword. Cloud came down and delivered the final blow to Sephiroth. Sephiroth fell back into the darkness. His body was covered in blood. As he fell back light erupted from his body and he faded away.

"Thank you Cloud…you've done well…" said the Orb.

A portal appeared in front of Cloud. Cloud managed to limp through it. As he made his way through the portal he found that he was back on the rooftop of the Garden again. Cloud looked up and saw that absolutely **everyone** was there waiting for him. Zack, Tifa, and Aeris ran up and held him.

"Geez buddy. I don't know what you did but everything is ok now" said Zack as he helped Cloud walk.

"Oh my god Cloud you're bleeding" said Tifa and Aeris at the same time.

Cloud received several Curaga spells from some of the others almost simultaneously.

"…I don't think he needs that much healing" said Zack.

That truly would be a day that no one would ever forget in Square City. It was tragic yet each person walked away with something. They valued life and love much more than they ever had before.

(End Chapter 27)

Well everyone…there is one chapter left in Squaresoft City. Can you believe it? I hardly can. It'll take place 500 years into the future where Red XIII and his species are the only survivors….heh just kidding. The final chapter I hope will be a pleasant surprise to you. Please check back soon. Thanks to Miggy Meista for helping me with the move lists for Kuja and Kefka.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue: My Big Fat Square-Enix Wedding

**1 year later**

It had been almost a year and a half since the attacks. The people had worked hard to get the city and their lives back to normal. It was a beautiful spring day in Square City. The temperature was just right. It was warm as a spring day should be. The SeeD's Garden returned to its spot on the outskirts of the city and now it looked as magnificent as it had always looked.

In the quad of the Garden a huge amount of people gathered. Over the past year many of them had become close and become friends through other mutual friends. The ladies were wearing their nicest dresses and the gentlemen dressed in suits and tuxedoes. They sat in chairs on both sides of a long white cloth that went straight down the middle between them. In front of the chairs was a small stage and several of Aeris' most gorgeous white flowers surrounded it.

"Oh I get so choked up at weddings!" said Rikku as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Rikku the wedding hasn't even started yet…" said Riku who sat to her right. Riku reached in his navy blue suit pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Rikku.

"I know but…everything is just so beautiful…" said Rikku as she cried a little and wiped her tears.

"Is she always this sensitive?" Nida asked Paine.

"She cries when she watches that cereal commercial…you know the one where the Moomba wants some of the kid's cereal and the kids always say "Silly Moomba Krix are for kids!" said Paine.

"Really?" asked Nida.

"Those kids are so mean! Why won't they just let the Moomba have some of their cereal?" yelled Rikku who then began crying some more and wiping her tears.

Sora and Kairi sat in front of them.

"Is it about the Moomba again?" asked Sora turning around.

"Yeah…" said Riku.

"This is such a pretty day for a wedding and all the decorations are so nice"said Kairi.

"Yeah, Squall and Rinoa couldn't have picked a prettier day" said Sora.

(Next Scene)

"Ok Squall looks like he's about to pass out" said Irvine.

"Squall will you please get it together man" said Cloud.

In a room in the Garden Squall waited for the wedding to begin. He was dressed in his SeeD uniform and so were all other SeeDs that day. Squall's Groomsmen were Laguna, Irvine, and Zell. Also back there was Cloud and Zack.

"Wow Squall….you're sweating a lot" said Zell handing Squall a small towel to wipe his face.

Squall wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead.

"Thank's Zell" said Squall.

"Just try to breath and relax Squall. Everything is going to be fine" said Laguna patting him on the back.

"Yeah Squall just try to relax man" said Zack.

Zidane and Tidus then walked through the door.

"Hey guys what's happening?" asked Tidus.

"Hey…whoa Squall, try perking up a bit" said Zidane as he looked at Squall who still looked pretty nervous.

"Maybe he would be more relaxed right now if the bachelor party we threw him didn't go so horribly wrong…" said Irvine staring at Zidane.

"Yeah Zidane…what was up with the strippers? Weren't you in charge of that?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah seriously man what was up with the strippers?" asked Zell.

"Man, are you guys still on about that? That's all I could get on such short notice!" yelled Zidane.

(Flashback)

Several of the guys rented a large hotel room for Squall's bachelor party the night before. They sat around on sofas and chairs laughing and having a good time. Zidane then rushed in the room.

"Hey everybody the strippers are here!" yelled Zidane.

All the guys sat up in their chairs excited and ready for the strippers to come in. Zidane opened the door and three Hypello strippers walked in.

"Well…this is different…" said Squall.

The strippers were female Hypello but no one other than another Hypello could actually tell the difference between a male and a female one. They looked exactly alike.

"Hellosh boysss whosh ish ready to paaaarrrtaaaay?" said one of the strippers as she wiggled her hips and showed off a G-string.

Locke got up and held his hand over his mouth as if he was about to throw up. He ran off to the bathroom.

"Is this how a bachelor party is supposed to go….if so I think I'm going to be sick…" said Red XIII.

"No Red XIII. The strippers are usually not…this amphibious…" said Sion.

"Now dontsh be shyyy!" said another Hypello stripper that wore a cowboy hat.

"Who wantsh a lap dansh?" asked another stripper.

"NO ONE!" yelled all the guys in unision.

"Zidane she keeps trying to grind on me!" yelled Vivi as he ran away from one of the strippers.

"I wish I had brought my gunblade so I could stab my eyes out!" said Seifer.

"Seriously ya know?" said Raijin.

Volt banged on the bathroom door. Volt, Crono, and Kou stood outside. Locke had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Locke, are you ok in there?" asked Volt.

"Yeah man, are you alright?" asked Kou.

"That's the sickest thing I've –BLAARGH-"

They could hear Locke throwing up in the toilet. Edgar and Sabin walked up.

"Hey Locke come on out buddy. I'll buy you a lap dance!" joked Edgar.

-BLAARGH-

"That was just mean…" said Sabin.

The Hypello strippers continued to chase people around trying to give lap dances.

"Whoa hey! Let go!" said Tidus. He ran away as one tried to grab him.

Squall sat in his chair and laughed at the whole thing as he watched.

"Lap dansh?" said the Hypello in a G-String. She had backed Red XIII, Sora, and Riku into a corner.

"They're really aggressive" said Sora.

"I know" said Riku.

Red XIII began growling at her.

(End Flashback)

Squall started laughing as they went over the event.

"Hey looks like he's calming down a bit" said Tidus.

"Hey do you think the girl's bachelorette party went as bad as ours?" asked Zell.

"I don't know. None of them will tell us…" said Cloud.

(Next Scene)

Wow that stripper last night was really hot….too bad it had to end so soon" said Aeris.

In another room in the Garden Rinoa waited for the wedding to begin with some friends and her Bridesmaids. Her Bridesmaids were Ellone, Selphie, and Quistis. The three of them wore matching blue dresses and Rinoa had an elegant white wedding dress with a veil. Also in the back room were Tifa, Aeris, and Garnet.

"I know I've never seen muscles like that!" laughed Selphie.

"So no one told the boys how our party went did they?" asked Tifa.

"I didn't say anything" said Ellone.

"Me neither" said Quistis.

"Good. You're right we should keep them guessing" laughed Rinoa.

Yuna and Celes then walked into the room.

"Hey everyone!" smiled Yuna.

"Hello just checking up on the bride to be" said Celes.

Rinoa walked over to them and hugged them.

"You look so beautiful" said Yuna smiling and looking at Rinoa's dress.

"Indeed" smiled Celes.

"I feel beautiful" said Rinoa.

"So what were you all giggling about just now?" asked Yuna.

"Oh we were talking about the party last night. Did you tell the guys anything?" asked Garnet.

Yuna and Celes shook their heads "no".

"Good. Zidane told me that the boy's party didn't go so well….Hypello strippers were all they could get…" said Garnet.

All the ladies burst out laughing.

"Well I reserved "The Masked Guardian" weeks in advance" said Selphie.

"-sigh- I've never seen such chiseled abs…don't tell Vincent I said that" laughed Quistis.

"Well it was fun while it lasted…" said Celes.

(Flashback)

Several of the ladies rented a large hotel room for Rinoa's bachelorette party. They sat around in sofas and chairs and talked and laughed. Selphie then came through the door.

"Ladies I present to you…The Masked Guardian!" yelled Selphie.

The ladies cheered and a very muscular man wearing nothing but boots, a speedo, a cape, and a mask walked in. He put his hands on his hips and stood up straight like a superhero.

"So…who wants to be…guarded?" said the Masked Guardian.

The ladies began to scream and yell.

"Oh baby guard me!" yelled Celes.

"He can guard my body anyday!...oh I don't believe I said that…" said Beatrix.

"Don't worry about it. Just unwind and let loose!" said Echidna.

"Where is the bride to be?" asked the Masked Guardian.

Everyone pointed at Rinoa.

The Masked Guardian threw off his cape and walked toward Rinoa's chair. Selphie pressed play on a boombox and some music started playing.

"Young lady…your body…is…under my…protection!" said the Masked Guardian.

The Masked Guardian began wiggling his waist in a sexy manner as he danced in front of Rinoa. Rinoa began laughing and screaming wildly. Lucca, Marle, and Yuffie began stuffing gil into his speedo. Which brings up another point of what does gil actually look like? Let's just say it's like a dollar bill and call it a day.

"This is so bad!" yelled Lucca.

"Oh but it feels so good!" yelled Yuffie.

The Masked Guardian turned around and began grinding on Rinoa as he gave her a lap dance. He then got up and started dancing around. The ladies started dancing around him and stuffing money in his Speedo.

"Here's a little something" said Quistis as she stuffed some money in there.

The Masked Guardian began dancing in the middle of Yuna, Rikku, Ellone, and Paine.

"I'm sorry but I just have to do this" said Terra as she touched The Masked Guardian's large pectoral muscles. He let her and even guided her hand down his chest.

Terra giggled like a young school girl. Kairi laughed really hard about that. As the Masked Guardian let Terra touch him. Aeris and Tifa stuffed even more money in his Speedo.

"Aeris I dare you…" said Tifa.

"I'll do it…" said Aeris.

"Do it…" said Tifa.

Aeris spanked The Masked Guardian on the butt. He bent over and let her spank him again. Dona then walked into the hotel room because the door was left ajar. She watched The Masked Guardian very closely. She then walked over to the boom box and stopped the music.

"SEXY!" yelled Fujin as the music stopped and everyone heard her.

They all gave Fujin a blank stare. Fujin blushed and went and took a seat.

"Hey who turned off the music? I was just getting started!" said the Masked Guardian.

Dona pushed her way through the crowd of women and when she got to the Masked Guardian she yanked his mask off…

"My my my…" said Dona.

"Dona!" yelled Barthello now revealed to be the Masked Guardian.

"Barthello how dare you!" said Dona.

"Dona please!" yelled Barthello.

"Barthello we're leaving" said Dona.

Dona stormed out of the room and Barthello ran after her.

"Dona I needed the money! Dona wait!" yelled Barthello.

The ladies were now left in the room…stripperless.

"…He's coming back right?" asked Kairi

(End Flashback)

All the ladies laughed when recounting the story. Soon the other ladies said their farewells and returned to their seats and only Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie and Ellone were left there.

(Next Scene)

Back outside the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone had returned to their seats finally. On the left side of the stage Squall, Laguna, Irvine, and Zell stood. Laguna had a nice black tux while Squall, Irvine, and Zell wore their SeeD uniforms. On the far left of the stage was a tiny organ. Mog floated up to it and prepared to play. The one who would reside over the ceremony walked up to the stage.

"Good afternoon" said Maechen in his calm soothing voice.

"Good afternoon" said the congregation.

"I must say I was honored when I was asked to reside over this most joyous celebration of love. I had met with the young man and the young woman in the park before and I knew that they shared a strong love even then. Their love reminds me…of a story…" said Maechen.

Everyone in the congregation sighed almost simultaneously.

"…but that is another story…for another day. I must ask you all to stand as our ceremony is about to begin" said Maechen.

The entire congregation stood. With a cue from Maechen Mog began playing soft music on the organ. Everyone turned to see the procession down the aisle. The procession started with Marlene as the flower girl. She wore a pretty pink dress with a pink ribbon in her hair. She picked several handfuls of red flower petals and tossed them gently on the ground as she walked down the aisle. Barret held a camera and snapped several pictures of her.

"That's my girl" said Barret with a bright smile on his face as he took more pictures.

"She's so cute" said Shera.

"Yes she looks so wonderful in that dress" said Lulu

"Cute as a button ya?" said Wakka.

Lulu still held Vidina even though he and grown a lot in the past year.

"We do get to eat after this right? I'm starving" said Cid Highwind.

Shera nudged him with her elbow.

Behind Marlene came Prince Puck. He was the ring bearer and had the rings on a small pillow. Freya and Fratley were there and they snapped a few pictures of him.

"He's looking nice" said Fratley.

"He's a sweet child…when he's not causing mischief" said Freya.

Terra watched the procession and suddenly Red came and stood beside her.

"You're here! You're late!" said Terra.

Terra straightened Red's bow tie.

"Hey, you know a hero's work is never done…" whispered Red as he smiled.

Terra smiled and they went on watching. Next came the Bridesmaids. Ellone, Selphie and Quistis walked in a straight line down the aisle. Quistis glanced at Vincent who was watching her. She winked at him and he smiled back at her.

"Wow this is so amazing. Everything is so beautiful" said Azelia.

She stood next to Red XIII and Bugenhagen, Kaz, Roban, Seren and Amir were there as well.

"Ho ho ho indeed it is" chuckled Bugenhagen as he floated there.

Azelia brushed against Red XIII like some domestic cats usually do and gently licked his face. It's safe to say this is the equivalent of a small peck on the cheek. After the Bridesmaids came by Rinoa came and it seemed like time stopped. Her flowing dress was gently caught in the breeze. Squall watched her as she walked toward him and he always remember that it seemed like she was walking in slow motion. Next to her was an older dark haired man. He held her hand and escorted her down the aisle.

"Is that her father?" asked Locke.

"I don't know" said Edgar.

In front of them were Headmaster Cid and Edea.

"That's her father, General Caroway of Galbadia" said Headmaster Cid to them.

"Wow she looks great…" said Seifer.

Seifer and Squall put aside their differences and although they weren't the best of friends they tolerated each other. Seifer genuinely felt happy for them both.

"She's like…an angel…ya know?" said Raijin.

"ANGELIC" said Fujin.

The strange thing was as the glare of the sun hit Rinoa many people that day said that it looked like wings were on Rinoa's back…but perhaps it was just the sun playing tricks on them….

"I think I'm going to cry" said Leblanc as she waved a fan in her front of her face.

She was invited because she was of course Rinoa's boss at the Boutique.

"…times like this I really miss my Noojie Woojie…" said Leblanc.

"Where has Nooj been anyway?" asked Ormi.

"I don't know" said Logos.

Rinoa was finally at the front of the congregation. Her father moved to the left and Squall now stood beside her. Squall and Rinoa looked at each other and smiled and the congregation sat back down.

"Dearly beloved…today is a most wondrous celebration. Today this man and this woman declare their love to all here. Is there anyone that believes that these two should not be wed?" asked Maechen.

No one said anything so Maechen continued.

"The rings…"

Puck brought the rings to Rinoa and Squall. They each picked up a ring.

"Do you…Rinoa take Squall to be your husband?" asked Maechen.

"…I do…" smiled Rinoa.

"Do you….Squall take Rinoa to be your wife?" asked Maechen.

As Squall stood there he thought he heard a faint voice in his head.

"_I'm so proud…little lion…"_

"I do…" said Squall smiling

Squall and Rinoa accepted the rings.

"It is my honor to prounounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride…" said Maechen.

Squall gently lifted up Rinoa's veil. The two looked at each other for a moment and smiled then slowly embraced each other in a passionate kiss. The crowd went wild with cheers yells, Tidus whistling, Red XIII howling, Moogles "kupoing", and applause. The wedding was now over and everyone prepared to go to the reception party afterwards.

Vincent walked up to Quistis after the wedding.

"Hey" said Vincent.

"Hey you" smiled Quistis.

"A wonderful day for a wedding don't you think?" asked Vincent.

"Indeed…Vincent have you heard from Shadow?" asked Quistis.

"No…but I hope wherever he his…he's happy" said Vincent.

(Next Scene)

Far away in a small village call Thamasa a dark haired man carrying a duffel bag walked into the village. In front of him an old man named Strago watched a little girl named Relm play with a large black dog named Interceptor. Relm chased Interceptor around and laughed and played. Strago looked up at the man who stood there. Relm and Interceptor stopped.

-woof woof-

Interceptor barked and ran at the man immediately recognizing him. The man bent over and petted Interceptor on his head. Relm walked slowly toward the man. He stood up and looked down at her. A smile crept across both of their faces. Strago watched them and a big smile went across his face as well.

(Next Scene a few hours later in Square City)

A few hours later everyone at the wedding had put on their more casual clothes and went to the SeeD ballroom for the reception. There was a lot of laughter and conversation and the music was provided by Tifa's 7th Heaven's very own DJ Hype the worlds first Hypello DJ.

"If yoush ready to paaarrttaaay let me hear yoush shay Osh Kay!" yelled DJ Hype from the turntables.

"OSH KAY!" yelled the crowd.

The crowd was really pumped up and this proves that Hypello's make excellent DJ's but not so excellent strippers. In the corner Selphie and Irvine stood. Irvine held a video camera in his hands.

"Can you get it to work? Is it broken? " asked Selphie.

"Oh no I think I have it…there it's working now"

(Everything will now be described through the camera's view)

Irvine lifted up the camera and pointed it toward Selphie.

"Are you recording now?" asked Selphie with a bright smile.

"Yes I've got you" said Irvine.

"Irvine you got it working! You're so sweet!" Selphie moved to the side of the camera to kiss Irvine. The view of the camera went down to the ground and only Irvine and Selphie's voices could be heard.

"Maybe I'll break your camera on purpose next time if this is the reward I get…" said Irvine.

"You silly…let me hold your hat" said Selphie.

The camera then lifted back up and Selphie now stood there wearing Irvine's cowboy hat.

"Hey, Squall and Rinoa me and Irvine are putting together this video of the party since you too are…preoccupied at the moment" said Selphie.

"Yep" said Irvine as he zoomed in on Selphie.

"Ok Irvine let's go over here"

Selphie walked over to a table full of gourmet food and behind it Quina stood.

"Here is the great chef Quina. He…she…it has prepared a great meal for all of us to enjoy!" said Selphie as she pointed to the food.

Irvine zoomed in on the food and then on Quina. Laguna walked up and got a plate of food. Quina and Laguna waved and Selphie walked over to another table.

"I'm going to catch you!" yelled Marlene.

"No you won't!" laughed Puck as Marlene chased after him.

"Whoa!" yelled Selphie as they ran right past her.

"As you can see even the young ones are enjoying themselves" said Selphie.

Wakka, Lulu, Vidina, Auron, Barret, Cid Highwind, Shera, and Cid (Rikku's Father) all sat at the table Selphie went to next.

"…and over here we have some of our more "mature" crowd here at the reception. Hey you all smile for the camera this is for Squall and Rinoa.

Irvine zoomed in on the group at the table.

"When you say "mature" what you really mean is old right?" asked Cid Highwind.

"No mister Highwind she didn't mean…" said Irvine.

"Heh heh I'm just kidding with ya" said Cid Highwind eating another piece of pie.

"Hi Squall hi Rinoa congratulations. I'm so happy for you" said Shera.

"Marlene, stop that running! You're going to trip and fall!" yelled Barret to Marlene who was off camera.

Barret looked at the camera.

"Oh yeah congratulations" said Barret.

"You two make a great couple I wish you the best" said Lulu.

Vidina giggled and smiled at the camera.

"Hey it won't be to long before you have little ones running around ya?" said Wakka as he pointed to Vidina.

"Bli…blit…blitz! Blitz, Blitz, Blitz!" shouted Vidina.

"He said Blitz! My baby boy said Blitz! My son is going to be a Blitzer!" shouted Wakka.

"Wakka! You taught him to say that didn't you!" scolded Lulu.

"Blitz, blitz, blitz, blitz!" yelled Vidina.

Irvine moved the camera to the right and focused on Auron.

"Squall and Rinoa you know that I wish you well in the future. Stand strong in good times and during the rough times" said Auron.

"Yeah and Squall you better hope that you don't have a daughter! Here look at this…" Cid pointed in the background and Irvine shifted the camera to where he was pointing.

Rikku was in the background dancing.

"…I love her to death but she's driving me nuts. Look at her! I swear people wear more clothes at the beach and is that what you the kids today call dancing? All that grinding and mashing up on each other?" ranted Cid.

"…and we're moving right along…" said Selphie as she adjusted the cowbay hat and started walking away.

"Alright" said Irvine as he followed her with the camera.

All of a sudden a group of SeeD girls caught Irvine's eye and he zoomed the camera in on them. They waved, smiled and giggled.

"Hey Irvine" they said in unison and giggled.

"Hey ladies you're lookin…"

"Pay attention!" yelled Selphie as she interrupted him and jumped in front of the camera.

She walked over to Quistis who stood with Vincent, Headmaster Cid, and Headmistress Edea. Quistis wore here hair down and showed how truly long it was.

"…and this is why I'm so jealous of you! My hair will never be this long! Your hair looks gorgeous Quistis" said Selphie.

Irvine zoomed in on Quistis' face then zoomed out.

"Thank you Selphie" said Quistis.

"Hey Vincent what's up?" asked Irvine as he moved the camera toward Vincent.

"Not much Irvine" said Vincent.

"I have just offered Vincent a job as our new firearms instructor" said Headmaster Cid.

"A person with his expertise will be invaluable to SeeD" said Edea.

"That's great!" said Selphie.

"Hey that's wonderful. I've been meaning to get a few pointers from you. Now I'll have you as an instructor…just don't get mad and transform into a demon if I mess up" joked Irvine.

They all laughed and Selphie moved on.

"It looks like everything is good here at your reception Squall and Rinoa" said Selphie.

"EAT EAT EAT EAT EAT!" a group of people was chanting.

"Let's see what's going on shall we?"

"Sure" said Irvine.

Irvine followed Selphie with the camera to a large table.

"EAT EAT EAT" yelled the group.

Zell sat next to Gau and each of them had a plate of hotdogs in front of them. They both were stuffing hotdog after hotdog in their mouths. Gathered around them were Yuffie, Volt, Echidna, Dominique, Sion, Kou, Brother, Cyan, Sora, Kairi, Celes, Sabin and Locke.

"Well here we have Zell making a jackass of himself as usual" laughed Selphie.

"Hey I heard that!" yelled Zell as hot dog chunks flew out of his mouth.

"…Ewww this is disgusting" said Celes as she watched.

"There's no way he can eat more than Gau!" said Locke.

"Indeed Sir Locke. Sir Gau's appetite is unmatched!" said Cyan.

"GO GO GO" yelled Brother.

"One of them is going to throw up all their food" said Sabin.

Gau and Zell continued to stuff hot dogs in their mouths. Zell stopped to look at Gau and Gau was eating frantically like a wild beast.

"C'mon Zell keep it up!" yelled Yuffie.

"Look at all that food flying out of Zell's mouth!" laughed Sion.

Irvine zoomed in on Zell as he ate as fast as he could.

"This is the grossest thing I've ever seen…" said Kairi.

"I probably would have said the same thing…until I went to Squall's bachelor party…" said Sora.

"Seriously…" said Kou.

"Whoa…is Zell's face supposed to be that red?" asked Echidna.

"I don't think so" said Volt.

"That can't be good" said Dominique.

Irvine zoomed on Zell's face and it was really red. Zell then coughed and blew out all the chunks of hotdogs all over the table.

"I guess Gau is the winner!" said Locke.

Yuffie patted Zell on the back.

"…you're still my hot dog champion…hey wait that didn't sound right…" said Yuffie.

"Ok I think we've been grossed out enough at this table" said Selphie walking away.

Irvine followed her as usual.

"Here are our Cosmo Canyon friends!" said Selphie.

Bugenhagen floated there and next to him were Red XIII and Azelia.

"Ho ho ho what do we have here?" asked Bugenhagen.

"We're making a video for Squall and Rinoa…since they're missing the party and all…"said Irvine

"I see" chuckled Bugenhagen.

"Hey Red XIII and Azelia when is the big day?" asked Selphie.

Irvine zoomed in on Azelia's stomach and it seemed larger.

"Another three months left" said Azelia.

"Think it'll be a girl or a boy?" asked Selphie.

"I don't know" said Red XIII.

"Hey just call us if you ever need a babysitter" said Irvine.

Selphie moved on to a table where Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Zack sat.

"…and here we have Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Zack. You four always look like you're on a double date" laughed Irvine.

The four of them laughed.

"We're making a video for Squall and Rinoa" said Selphie.

"Oh hey Squall congratulations buddy! Rinoa you looked great today!" said Cloud as he put his arm around Tifa.

"I'm so happy for you both. I wish you all the best!" smiled Tifa as she cuddle closer to Cloud.

"Rinoa and Squall you're the perfect couple! I hope your life together is full of happiness" said Aeris.

Zack had his arm around her.

"Squall and Rinoa you two are great! I'm really happy for both of you" said Zack.

"Now if you'll excuse us…" said Aeris.

Aeris and Zack began to kiss and so did Cloud and Tifa.

"Well lets mosey on over here and leave these love birds alone" said Selphie as she moved along.

At the next table Yuna, Tidus, Paine and Nida sat.

"Hey there guys" said Irvine.

"Hey hey what's up?" asked Tidus.

"We're just making a video for the bride and groom" said Selphie.

"Hey Yuna how's the teaching job at the Summoner Academy going?" asked Irvine.

"I love it! Oh and I talked to my father and he wanted me to congratulate Squall and Rinoa for him. Also Kimahri wanted to wish you well but he has lots to do on Mt. Gagazet. Congratulations Squall and Rinoa" said Yuna.

"Hey Tidus are you looking forward to the new blitz season?" asked Irvine.

"Am I? Oh man I can't wait especially since we didn't get to finish the season last year! Oh and my father wanted to wish you two well. I know you two will be happy" said Tidus.

"Hey Paine and Nida do you have anything to say to the Bride and Groom?" asked Selphie.

"Everything today was wonderful. I know you'll both enjoy the rest of your lives together. Congratulations" said Paine.

"Hey Squall Hey Rinoa. You're both great friends of mine and I'm really happy for the both of you" said Nida.

"Alright let's continue on" said Selphie as she walked away again.

Shinra hid behind a table.

"Shinra what are you doing back there?" asked Selphie.

Irvine zoomed in on Shinra who was crouching behind one of the tables.

"Go away you'll give away my position!" said Shinra.

"What are you talking about?" asked Irvine.

"I'm hiding from Eiko…I think she has a crush on me and…"

"There you are!" yelled Eiko as she ran up.

"Oh no I've been found!" yelled Shinra as he ran away.

"Don't you run away from me Shinra!" yelled Eiko as she ran after him.

"Aww isn't that sweet" said Selphie.

Rikku and Riku then walked up to the camera.

"Hey it's the Rikku's!" yelled Irvine as he zoomed in on them.

"Hey Selph!" said Rikku giving Selphie a small hug.

"Hey you two are you having fun?" asked Selphie.

"Oh yes this party is crazy! I can't believe you two are missing it!" yelled Riku into the camera.

"That's why we're filming it so Squall and Rinoa can look at it later" said Selphie.

"All right then" said Riku.

"Well we're off to the dance floor" said Rikku.

"Bye" said Irvine.

Riku and Rikku walked away and Selphie and Irvine continued on.

The camera became a little fuzzy as Irvine zoomed in on Selphie.

"Selphie the camera started messing up again…" said Irvine.

"Aww hopefully it would break again"

Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin walked up. Fujin and Raijin were holding Seifer up. He looked a little…drunk.

"What's the matter with Seifer?" asked Selphie.

"Seifer's had a little too much to drink ya know?" said Raijin.

"INTOXICATED" said Fujin.

"What…I'm not…drunk…" said Seifer in a hazy voice.

"That kid is wasted" said Amarant as he walked by.

"I'm not drunk I'm perfectly alright….hey I went up to that summoner chick over there and said…I said…Hey baby…you must be a summoner…because I have a magical beast rising…IN MY PANTS! HA HA HA" laughed Seifer in a drunken stupor.

Selphie just gave him a blank stare.

"…IN MY PANTS!" laughed Seifer again.

"…repeating the punchline isn't going to make me laugh" said Selphie.

"C'mon Seifer let's go sit down ya know?" said Raijin as they carried him off.

"…IN MY PANTS! HA HAH HA" laughed Seifer as they walked away from the camera.

Selphie then walked over to a long table where. Zidane, Garnet, Freya, Fratley, Steiner, Beatrix, Crono, and Marle sat.

"Hey you all are you enjoying yourselves?" asked Selphie.

"Yes but I'm wondering where the Bride and Groom are?" asked Garnet.

"They are busy…" said Irvine.

"Do you want to say a few words to them? We're going to give them this tape" said Selphie.

"Hey Squall sorry about the bachelor party but hey congratulations. Rinoa I hope you and Squall have a great life" said Zidane.

"You two looked wonderful today! I absolutely loved the wedding! Keep in touch ok?" said Garnet.

Irvine shifted the camera over to Freya, Fratley, and Steiner and Beatrix.

"I wish you well Rinoa and Squall" said Fratley.

"As do I and if I could find Prince Puck I'm sure he would wish you well too" laughed Freya.

"Rinoa you really looked like an angel from heaven today in that dress. Everything was so beautiful. Squall you looked so handsome too" said Beatrix.

"I'm happy that I got invited to your wedding. I shall always remember this beautiful day. I wish you all good luck in the future…now if you'll excuse me…I must take my lady dancing…" said Steiner as he stood up.

Steiner held Beatrix's hand and they walked off.

"Hey Squall Hey Rinoa. I'm just taking a break from this great reception. The music is great the food is fantastic. The wedding was so beautiful" said Marle.

Crono nodded his head.

"Crono says that he wishes you the best" said Marle.

Crono nodded his head again.

"Oh he says you both looked nice and he's glad he got to come to your wedding…and the cake is really good…and he really likes the music.." said Marle.

"How do you know what he's saying?" asked Irvine.

"I just do…" smiled Marle.

Marle then kissed Crono.

Selphie and Irvine walked over to a smaller table where Buddy and Lucca sat and talked.

"…so we connected the vector plug into the engine and got the airship running again…" said Buddy.

"Wow I would have never thought to do that. I would have tried attaching a refractor sphere to the engine then gone from there" said Lucca.

"That's actually a good technique but you see with the vector plug you have just as much efficiency without having to spring for the expensive sphere" said Buddy.

"That's interesting. You know, it is nice meeting someone with a love for machines and science and stuff like I do" said Lucca as she smiled at Buddy.

"Same here" said Buddy.

"Let's leave them alone…it looks like they are hitting it off let's not disturb them" said Selphie.

"Ok then" said Irvine as the two of them walked along.

Slow dancing to the music were Edgar and Ellone and Terra and Red.

"It's the smooth talking King Edgar of Figaro!" said Irvine.

Edgar and Ellone smiled at the camera.

Irvine shifted the camera to Terra and Red who also smiled at the camera.

"…and now the reason why we're video taping this…" said Selphie as she pointed to her left.

Irvine turned the camera toward a balcony. Squall and Rinoa stood on the balcony in the moonlight. They kissed passionately.

"Look at em…too busy making out to enjoy their own party…" said Irvine.

The camera then broke again and everything went fuzzy.

"Aww man…" said Irvine.

(Next Scene)

Words of the Orb in italics

_..there were new stories…some were the same..._

Seymour Guado stood on the balcony of a penthouse apartment.

…_there was love, hate, peace, and war…_

A sinister grin swept across his face as he looked out on the moonlit city.

_...there is good here…but where good exists…evil is there…to balance it…_

---------

Well people I just want to thank you so much for sticking with me for the 28 chapters of Squaresoft City. I wanted to make a whole page thanking you but now with Review responses I can reply to you personally. If you left a signed review you've probably heard from me but chances are you'll hear from me again. Right now I bet you're wondering about the ending…well…the Orb said that where good exists there is always an evil presence ready and waiting. Everyone is happy right now and there is closure tothis story but to say the struggle is over would be a lie. The future looks to bring more battles of good and evil…but that my friends is…another story…for another day…and that…as they say…is that…

(The End)


End file.
